Harry Potter und das Medaillon der Vampire
by Altron
Summary: COMPLETE: Harrys 7. Schuljahr in Slytherin! Hermine stellt nach Snapes Tod eine abwegige Theorie auf. Gleichzeitig tötet ein Unbekannter außerhalb von Hogwarts mehrere Todesser und schon bald dreht sich alles um eine unscheinbaren magischen Gegenstand.
1. Prolog

"**...Die Dementoren werden sich uns anschließen... ... ...ich werde all meine hingebungsvollen Diener wieder um mich scharen, und auch ein Heer von Kreaturen, das alle fürchten werden..."**

(Zitat: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, p 680 – JK Rowling)

# - # - #

**Titel: Harry Potter und das Medaillon der Vampire**

**Genre**: von allem etwas, in erster Linie Drama/Mystery

**Rating**: PG-13 – R

**Summary**: Harry muss ebenfalls sein siebtes und damit letztes Schuljahr in Slytherin verbringen. Nach Snapes Tod stellt Hermine eine abwegige Theorie auf, die schier unglaublich klingt und nach und nach decken Harry und Co., das Geheimnis ihres verstorbenen Zaubertranklehrers auf. Zur gleichen Zeit werden außerhalb von Hogwarts mehrere Todesser von einem Unbekannten ermordet und schon bald dreht sich alles um einen unscheinbaren, magischen Gegenstand.

**A/N:** Fortsetzung von „Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix", lässt sich u. U. auch alleine lesen. Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich unter dem Namen: „Der Racheengel" erschienen, ist aber in vielen Teilen komplett überarbeitet worden. Ich habe sehr viel Text gestrichen, aber auch einiges neues eingefügt. Von den ursprünglichen 15 Kapiteln existieren nur noch 9 ½ … und dann sehe ich mal weiter… mache mich in absehbarer Zeit ans 11. Versprochen!

**Disclaimer**: Namen, Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. Einzig der Charakter von Simon Lestrange (Nachname von JK Rowling) ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Es wird Szenen geben in denen ein Ort namens Glencoe eine Rolle spielt. Alles was ich darüber weiß, habe ich einem Buch von Heinz Ohff (Gebrauchsanweisung für Schottland) entnommen. Da praktisch nix mir gehört, gibt es kein Geld... Diese Anmerkung gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel, wenn es noch weitere Quellen geben sollte, werde ich das vor dem jeweiligen Kapitel extra erwähnen.

# - # - # - # - #

"_**Zerrissen von Schatten und dunklen Trieben. Durchbohrt von den brennenden Fackeln seiner Sucht nach Respekt und Anerkennung.**_

_**Zwei verbunden durch Vertrauen, nicht durch Blut, aber entzweit durch Verrat. Der eine Mörder und Schöpfer zugleich, ermöglicht dem anderen durch seine Opferung ein neues Aufbegehren seiner Kräfte, anders und stärker als zuvor, und einst Verbündete werden zu Todfeinden.**_

_**Da steht er zwischen Himmel und Hölle, jetzt und für alle Zeit und Ewigkeit, seinen nicht zu stillenden Durst zu bekämpfen versuchend bis ihn die Liebe zu einer Frau von diesem Schicksal erlöst.**_

_**Zwei... verbunden durch vertrauen,... aber entzweit durch Verrat... Da steht er zwischen Himmel und Hölle,... aber sein Durst ist nie gestillt."**_

(Prophezeiung von Professor Trelawney aus Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix)

# - # - # - # - #

**Prolog**

_Simon Lestrange stand keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Dieser sah sich hastig um, doch es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. Seine Wunden schmerzten und er sah ängstlich zu dem Slytherin auf._

_"Diesmal entkommst du nicht", sagte Simon kalt und seine auffälligen, blassblauen Augen fixierten die Harrys. Harry lehnte sich schwer atmend zurück, schloss resigniert die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken._

_Jetzt war es vorbei...´ dachte er und versuchte Simons Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er wollte nicht, dass das letzte, woran er dachte, sein Mörder war. Doch es war ihm kaum möglich seine Gedanken zu bereinigen. Immer wieder sah er den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich, von dem er lange geglaubt hatte, sein Freund zu sein._

_Ein plötzlicher Schrei von Simon ließ ihn zusammenzucken und Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Professor Snape hatte den Slytherin von hinten angegriffen und diesen zu Fall gebracht. Simon hatte beim Sturz seinen Zauberstab verloren und versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen Snapes Angriff zu wehren. Harry richtete sich auf und nahm Snapes Zauberstab an sich. Der Zaubertranklehrer schien den Kampf zu gewinnen und er fixierte Simon mit seinen Händen am Boden. Dann sah er zu Harry auf._

_"Sieh zu, dass du weg kommst!" befahl Professor Snape scharf, "Mit dem, komme ich schon alleine klar."_

_"_Er wird mich töten, wenn du weg bist..._" hörte er Simons zitternde Stimme in seinem Kopf und seine Augen verrieten die plötzliche Panik in ihm. Doch Harry starrte unwillkürlich seinen Zaubertranklehrer an._

_"Harry, geh bitte, bring dich in Sicherheit und schau nicht zurück", sagte Professor Snape nachdrücklich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder auch nur ein bisschen Mitleid für Simon zu verspüren drehte Harry sich um und ging._

"Harry...",_ schrie Simon, doch er ignorierte es. Wie betäubt schleppte er sich von den beiden fort. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Snape seinen Patensohn töten würde und Harry hatte mit seinem wortlosen Rückzug Simons Todesurteil besiegelt._

_Ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei des Slytherins ließ Harry innehalten. Automatisch wandte er sich um. Snape kniete über Simon, der sich noch verzweifelter gegen seinen Patenonkel wehrte, doch so sehr Simon sich auch wehrte der Griff des Lehrers lockerte sich nicht._

Schweißgebadet schrak Harry auf und rang keuchend nach Luft. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und setzte sich auf. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er hastig über seine Stirn und wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, dass er in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg lag.

Mit Ausnahme des Schnarchens von Dudley aus dem Nachbarzimmer war kein Geräusch zu hören und ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass die Lichter in den Häusern des Ligusterwegs noch immer erloschen waren. Es war immer noch tiefe Nacht. Harry seufzte resigniert und knipste das Licht an.

Obwohl er immer noch sehr müde war, raffte er sich auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Er musste irgendwas gegen seine Müdigkeit machen, damit er nicht wieder einschlief. Er schlug sich eine Hand voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, doch wacher wurde er davon nicht. Früher oder Später werden mich die Alpträume in den Wahnsinn treiben´, dachte er und schleppte sich zurück auf sein Bett.

Er griff nach einem Schulbuch, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den schwarzen, langen Gegenstand, der nur ein paar Zentimeter neben dem Buch gelegen hatte. Gedankenverloren legte er es wieder beiseite, nahm zögernd den Zauberstab an sich und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die feine, goldene Gravur am Griff: Severus Snape.

Harry hatte den Lehrer immer gehasst und dieser Gegenstand unterstützte nun die grausigen Erinnerungen, die sich wieder langsam in Harrys Gedanken einzuschleichen drohten, die die grausamen Bilder immer und immer wieder vor Harrys geistigen Auge abspielten:

_"Corpus Inflamare", rief Lucius Malfoy. Harry zuckte zusammen und umklammerte den Zauberstab seines Lehrers noch fester, bevor er aus seinem Versteck hervor gestürmt kam. Die gesamte Kleidung von Professor Snape brannte und erhellte das triste Moor mit einem grellen weiß-blauen Licht._

_"Finite Incantatem", schrie Harry, doch der Zauber blieb wirkungslos. Lucius Malfoy lachte kalt und verschwand kurz darauf zwischen den Duellen, die sich die Todesser mit den Auroren und dem Orden des Phönix lieferten. Harry unternahm zwei weitere Versuche den todbringenden Fluch von Professor Snape abzuwenden, doch auch diese schlugen fehl. Verzweifelt blickte Harry sich um, aber niemand war da, der ihm zu Hilfe eilen und Professor Snape vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte._

_"SEVERUS,… NEIN!" Simons verzweifelter Schrei und die Dunkelheit die plötzlich über dem Culloden Moor lag, waren beängstigend. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Simon, der auf die Stelle starrte, wo Professor Snape zuletzt gelegen hatte. Der Lehrer hatte es nicht geschafft den Slytherin zu töten, aber ihn schwer verletzt. Simons blasse Haut war gänzlich mit Blut besudelt. Harry trat einen Schritt vor. Fest entschlossen, Snapes Werk zu vollenden und den Verräter zu töten, erhob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Simon…_

Hastig legte Harry den Zauberstab zurück. Er wollte nicht an Professor Snape denken, nicht gerade nach diesem Albtraum. Die Erinnerungen, an die letzte Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort waren noch zu frisch und Harry musste versuchen, damit klar zu kommen.

Es war nicht Snapes Tod, der ihn bedrückte, sondern viel mehr die Ungewissheit darüber ob Simon Lestrange wirklich noch am Leben war. Harry hatte ihn nicht töten können und Lupin und Dumbledore glaubten, dass obwohl Simon sehr schwer verletzt fliehen konnte, er möglicherweise dennoch in Lage wäre den Tod zu besiegen.

Verbittert biss Harry die Zähne aufeinander. Wenn er die Augen schließen würde, könnte er Simon so intensiv und detailliert sehen, als wäre er wirklich vor ihm. Ein großer junger Mann mit schwarzen Harren, sehr blasser Haut und auffallend blassblauen Augen. Doch er würde nicht lächeln, kein Gefühl zeigen und sein Blick wäre kalt und herzlos. Das wäre nicht der Simon, den Harry geglaubt hatte zu kennen und an den er sich gerne zurück erinnern wollte.

„_Warum habe ich dich nicht getötet, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?"_, drang der Gedanke in Harrys Kopf ein. Resigniert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, warum er etwas getan oder nicht getan hatte. Er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Harry merkte, dass die Müdigkeit wieder in ihm hoch kroch und er zwang sich aufzustehen. Er wollte nicht mehr schlafen, nie wieder träumen. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Fenster, doch es war immer noch dunkel und die Nacht würde so schnell nicht zu Ende sein.

Mit einem Seufzer holte er sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich vor das Fenster und öffnete das Buch, welches Hermine ihm letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte: „_Tipps und Kniffe für Quidditch-Spieler: Ausgabe Sucher"_. Er las in dem Kapitel über den Wronski-Bluff nach, aber seine fehlende Konzentration machte das Lesen fast unmöglich und seiner Lider wurden immer schwerer und schließlich schlief er doch wieder ein.

_"Mr. Lestrange", sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme. Simon, schwach, blass und der nackte Oberkörper mit glänzend, rotem Blut besudelt, trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Nur unter großen Anstrengungen konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten und er suchte Halt an einem Schrank. Seine blassen und angsterfüllten Augen fixierten die des dunklen Lords, dann kniete er nieder._

_"My Lord", sagte er kaum hörbar._

_"Steh auf!", forderte Voldemort mit einem Lächeln. Simons Blick huschte irritiert zu ihm hoch, dann folgte er der Aufforderung. Der dunkle Lord musterte ihn interessiert._

_"Snape, war mir zu nichts mehr nütze, aber zum Abschied hat er mir ein Geschenk gemacht auf das ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte…"_

_Der junge Mann sah Voldemort fragend an, "ja, dich hat er stärker gemacht und… wertvoller, sehr viel wertvoller, als er selbst es gewesen ist." Voldemort lachte kalt auf und Simon zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen._

_"Meister. Ich glaube ich werde Sie enttäuschen müssen…" flüsterte er schwach und sank erschöpft zu Boden, "Die Wunden sind nicht zu heilen… ich sterbe!"_

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf auf. Als er diese Bilder das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte seine Narbe gebrannt, doch jetzt spürte er nichts dergleichen. Diese Vision, die er in der ersten Nacht nach dem Kampf im Krankenflügel hatte, war sein einziger Trost und Harry hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore und Lupin sich irrten.

„_Er hat es nicht anders verdient"_, dachte Harry und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Er stellte sich ans Fenster und sah auf den verlassenen Ligusterweg hinunter. Am Himmel zeichneten sich helle Streifen ab und der Horizont färbte sich in ein sanftes rot. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen, die Nacht war vorbei. Seufzend wandte Harry sich vom Fenster ab, ging ins Bad und ließ Wasser in die Badewanne ein.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	2. Wanted: Harry Potter

An dieser Stelle sollte ich banduan nochmal ganz doll knuddeln... Ich habe doch eine ganze Menge von deinen Vorschlägen übernommen... waren ja auch ganz lustige Ideen dabei... DANKE!!!

_# - # - # - # - #_

_Trampelt Unschuld Erde nieder_

_in der Ferne ziehen Völker_

_singt der Erde Unschuldslieder_

_uns wird die Welt zu klein_

(Das Ich)

#- # - # - # - #

**Wanted: Harry Potter**

Harry Potter lag gedankenverloren auf der Wiese im Ligusterweg 4. Seine Ferien waren mehr als langweilig und von seinen Freunden fehlte in den ersten Wochen, in denen er alleine gegen seine Alpträume, Schlaflosigkeit und Langeweile ankämpfte, jede Spur. Nicht einmal Ginny hatte geschrieben. Völlig übermüdet, wie er es seit Tagen schon war, schloss er seine Augen, während die wohltuende Wärme, die mit einem sanften Luftzug sein Gesicht streifte, mehr als angenehm war und ihn seit langer Zeit das erste Mal eine wohlige innere Zufriedenheit verspüren ließ.

Dieser Moment - einfach nur in aller Ruhe auf der Wiese zu liegen, und das schöne Wetter auszunutzen - und das ganz ohne die fürchterlichen dunklen Erinnerungen an Culloden Moor im Hinterkopf zu haben, war mehr als traumhaft. Es fehlten nur einige winzige Kleinigkeiten um diesen Augenblick mehr als perfekt zu machen. Ein wenig Abwechslung, um die Langeweile erträglich zu machen, seine Freunde und natürlich Ginny.

Doch da er dies alles kaum haben konnte, gab es eigentlich nicht viel, was ihm den tristen Alltag bei seinen Verwandten wirklich hätte versüßen können. Nicht einmal Tante Petunia machte sich die Mühe ihm irgendwelche unsinnigen Aufgaben zu geben, sein Cousin Dudley war wie immer den ganzen Tag mit seiner Truppe unterwegs um den langweiligen, kleinen Vorort in Surrey unsicher zu machen, und Onkel Vernon würde erst am späten Abend wieder von seiner Bohrerfirma nach Hause kommen.

‚_Was will ich eigentlich mehr?'_, dachte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, doch die Antwort auf diese Frage kam erschreckend prompt, als Tante Petunia mit einer Gießkanne in der Hand das Haus verließ und sich über die üppig bewachsenen Blumenkästen hermachte.

„Raus aus meinem Garten!", sagte sie mürrisch, „was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken!" Harry wandte seinen Kopf, sah zu seiner Tante hinüber und schenkte ihr ein gleichgültiges Schulter zucken.

„Das ist mir doch egal", antwortete er grummelnd.

„Sieh dich doch nur mal an…", keifte sie weiter, beendete ihren Satz schließlich jedoch nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick, der Malfoy alle Ehre gemacht hätte und ihn vermutlich einschüchtern sollte. Harry setzte sich widerwillig auf und seine grünen Augen fixierten die seiner Tante mit einem bedrohlich wütendem Funkeln, was diese sowohl überraschte, als auch zugleich etwas erblassen ließ. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen dass er durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, mit übergroßen Hosen und einem T-Shirt, welches die Größe eines Nachhemdes hatte, den _„ach-zu-feinen"_ englischen Rasen verunstaltete.

„_Wenn ich auch immer nur die dämlichen Klamotten von Dudley kriege,… da passe ich nun auch drei Mal rein… Selbst Schuld!"_

Harry dachte diese Worte nur, doch als Tante Petunia erschrocken die Gießkanne fallen ließ und ihren Neffen entsetzt anstarrte, wusste er, dass er diese Worte soeben in ihren Kopf projiziert und sie diese sehr wohl gehört hatte. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit gewann sie ihre Fassung wieder und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von _„Erschrocken"_ zurück zu ihrem typischen berechnenden Blick, den sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie sich wieder eine typisch entwürdigende Beschäftigung für ihren Neffen überlegt hatte. Harry bereute seinen vorherigen Wunsch nach Ablenkung schon wieder und überlegte indessen, wie er sich aus der Situation wohl am Besten herauswinden konnte.

„Harry du könntest die Hecke ein wenig Nachschneiden", sagte sie. Dabei hörte sie sich zwar kalt an, doch ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Stimme verriet ihm dennoch ihre Unsicherheit. Er seufzte leise und betrachtete sich das kurze Stück zur Straße hin, welches er erst vor drei Wochen das letzte Mal geschnitten hatte und das seitdem eigentlich überhaupt nicht gewachsen war.

„_Es hätte schlimmer kommen können"_, dachte Harry. Immerhin lagen noch unzählige Kisten mit Weihnachtsschmuck auf dem Dachboden die förmlich danach schrieen, endlich sortiert zu werden. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und ohne ein Wort der Widerrede trottete er betont gleichgültig zum Schuppen hinter dem Haus. Tante Petunia starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher, sagte aber nichts - auch dann nicht, als der Schwarzhaarige mit der Heckenschere wieder zurückkam.

Er gab sich nicht die Mühe besonders schnell zu arbeiten, und genoss es stattdessen weiterhin draußen sein zu können und sich von der Arbeit ablenken zu lassen.

„Harry", die Stimme von Mrs. Figg drang von der anderen Seite der Hecke zu ihm durch. Überrascht sah er zu ihr auf und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Sie hielt ihm zwei Briefumschläge entgegen und Harry nahm sie. Es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts und einer von Ginny. Für einen Moment strahlte er erfreut, wandte sich aber noch einmal irritiert an die ältere Dame.

„Danke. Aber… wie kommen sie an meine Post?", fragte er.

„Professor Dumbledore hat den Schutz um das Haus deiner Verwandten noch einmal verstärkt", gab sie ihm sogleich im Flüsterton Auskunft, „er macht sich große Sorgen um deine Sicherheit und der starke Schutzzauber, den er nun zusätzlich um das Grundstück des Hauses gesprochen hat, macht es auch Eulen unmöglich dich zu finden."

„Warum? Ich meine, wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Nun, immerhin wäre es ja möglich, dass jemand versucht dir einen Brief zu schicken, der mit einem Ortungszauber belegt wurde um deinen Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen", erklärte Mrs. Figg ruhig, „dieses Haus ist keine uneinnehmbare Festung und somit trotz allem angreifbar."

Harry nickte verstehend und Mrs. Figg verabschiedete sich.

Seufzend ließ die Heckenschere fallen und rannte mit den beiden Briefen in sein Zimmer. Voller freudiger Erwartungen öffnete er den Brief von Ginny, überflog ihn in aller Hast und ließ ihn dann enttäuscht auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Er würde nicht in den Fuchsbau dürfen weil es zu gefährlich wäre, aber sie vermisse ihn und konnte den Schulanfang kaum noch abwarten.

Harry starrte den Brief feindselig an. Alle Welt machte sich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit, aber niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren, wie scheiße es ihm damit ging.

Voldemort lief die Zeit davon. In nur einem Jahr würde Harry seine Schule beenden und dann wäre er ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass der dunkle Lord auch in diesem Jahr wieder alles dran setzte ihn zu kriegen und letztendlich zu töten, aber hätte man diesen besonderen Schutzzauber nicht auch am Fuchsbau anbringen können?

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er den Brief aus Hogwarts und betrachtete die Bücherliste. Sein erster Blick galt dem Absender. Doch es gab anscheinend keinen neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin, da der Brief von Professor McGonagall abgeschickt wurde. Sein zweiter Blick fixierte die Zaubertrankbücher für das kommende Schuljahr. „_Zaubertrankzutaten richtig lagern und zubereiten" _und „_Zaubertränke Bd. 7"_. Das erste Buch machte ihn mehr als stutzig und unwillkürlich musste er an Professor Peony denken, die Snape im letzten Jahr des Öfteren vertreten hatte. Wenn Dumbledore wirklich Peony eingestellt haben sollte, dann würde er den UTZ-Kurs mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vergessen können. Diese Frau war einfach schrecklich und kein Schüler, mit Ausnahme von vielleicht Hermine hatte ihr bislang auch nur im Entferntesten zugehört.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und legte auch diesen Brief schließlich weg. Er hatte keine Ahnung wann und wie er seine Schulsachen besorgen sollte. Sonst hatte es sich immer irgendwie ergeben, dass er wenigsten einmal in den Ferien in die Winkelgasse kam, aber dieses Jahr sah es nicht danach aus, dass sich irgend jemand dafür bereitstellte ihn nach London zu fahren und die Dursleys brauchte er nicht zu fragen.

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Tante Petunia nach ihm rief. Harry reagierte nicht.

„Harry", rief sie erneut und diesmal etwas bestimmter, „die Hecke!"

Harry seufzte und stand resigniert auf. Er wollte nicht weiter schneiden, aber Tante Petunia würde nicht locker lassen und so verließ er schließlich missmutig das Zimmer, um sich, noch sehr viel langsamer und lustloser an die Arbeit zu machen, als zuvor.

Als Onkel Vernon von Grunnings wieder nach Hause kam begrüßte dieser seinen Neffen lediglich mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen. Er schien erfreut zu sein, den nichtsnutzigen Jungen bei der Gartenarbeit zu sehen und ging schnurstracks ins Haus.

Es war sehr spät geworden, als Harry mit der Hecke fertig und nass geschwitzt wieder das Haus betrat, hatte er doch aufgrund seiner mangelnden Konzentration unzählige unerwünschte Kanten hinein geschnitten, die Tante Petunia wiederum aufs Genaueste ausgebügelt haben wollte. Ziemlich fertig kam er in die Küche und warf beiläufig einen Blick auf die heutige Ausgabe der Tageszeitung, auf deren Titelseite man ein abgebranntes Haus sah. Es war als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Ohne überhaupt noch etwas zu registrieren, kehrte er mit einem Glas Wasser zurück und betrachtete den Artikel genauer.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Harry überflog den Artikel und las etwas von Gasexplosion. Hatten die Muggel nicht schon einmal diesen Grund angegeben? Er begann zu frösteln als er sich an den Grund dafür zurückerinnerte und schlang automatisch seine Arme um sich.

„Sieh dir den an, interessiert sich für die Nachrichten", bemerkte Onkel Vernon abwertend und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich vor dem Fernseher niederließ. Dudley, der sich bereits auf der Couch niedergelassen und in der Hoffnung weitere Demütigungen seines Vaters Harry gegenüber zu hören zu bekommen, durch die Tür gestarrt hatte, wandte sich sichtlich enttäuscht wieder dem Fernseher zu. Ein leichtes Ziehen auf Harrys Stirn, eine Warnung, und Harry war sich mehr als sicher, dass es sich um einen Angriff von Todessern handeln musste, der die Titelseite der Muggelzeitung zierte.

Doch der kaum spürbare Schmerz auf seiner Stirn wollte nicht aufhören. Dies war keine Warnung, oder besser, es bezog sich nicht auf den Zeitungsartikel. Konzentriert schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte sich auf Voldemort zu besinnen, doch er konnte ihn nur schemenhaft finden. Sehr vage glaubte Harry ein Glücksgefühl bei seinem Todfeind wahrzunehmen. Doch je stärker Harry versuchte, Voldemorts Empfindungen nachzuvollziehen, umso mehr schwand die Vision und er brach den Versuch erfolglos ab.

Er saß noch eine Weile regungslos am Tisch, doch schließlich erhob er sich, faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen und ging nach oben.

# - # - #

„Komm schon", sagte Simon etwas verlegen, „ich will nur mal sehen ob es noch steht… wir sind rechtzeitig wieder in Hogsmeade um uns mit den beiden Mädchen zu treffen."

„_Simon was haben die beiden geplant?", fragte Harry neugierig._

„_Dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr", erwiderte der lange Slytherin und lächelte verlegen._

„_Nein, bitte", flehte Harry, „du sagst mir was Ginny und Hermine geplant haben, dann apparieren wir zu deinem neuen Haus."_

_BANG!_

„_Knallbonbons!" sagte Simon knapp. Harry starrte Simon überrascht an, als ein erneuter Knall die Stille durchbrach._

_BANG!_

_Alles um ihn herum wurde in ein rötliches Licht getaucht und auf den Knall folgte ein leises Knistern, welches angenehm prasselte._

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er befand sich in einem Zustand, indem er nicht mehr schlief, aber auch nicht ganz wach war. Er hatte wieder von Simon geträumt, aber diesmal war es ziemlich diffus. Das Knistern aber blieb und nur langsam drang die Idee zu ihm, das hier irgendetwas nicht.

Schließlich riss ihn ein entsetzlicher Schrei ganz aus dem Schlaf und hellwach setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als ein zweiter, sehr viel lauterer Schrei die Nacht durchbrach.

Er rannte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in die Küche.

Auch die Dursleys stürmten inzwischen in die Küche. Sie mussten mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass der Krach und die Schreie nicht aus dem Fernseher kamen. _„Blitzmerker!"_, dachte er finster und rannte zum Fenster um einen Blick auf die Straße werfen zu können, als ihm auch schon das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Auf die gesamte Straße verteilt entdeckte er dutzende, in schwarze Umhänge gekleideter Personen, die Menschen aus ihren Häusern zerrten, Flüche auf sie abfeuerten, dass sie sich vor Schmerzen nur so krümmten oder wenn sie Glück hatten ohnmächtig zusammenbrachen, und Häuser zum Brennen oder Explodieren brachten als bestünden sie aus Pappmaché. Mit Entsetzen erkannte er Mrs. Figg, die von zwei Todessern links und rechts festgehalten wurde, während ein dritter sich drohend vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

„Wo ist Potter?", fragte dieser, woraufhin sich Harry beinahe wunderte, wie er die Stimme durch all die Schreie, den Krach und das geschlossene Küchenfenster überhaupt hören konnte.

„Was ist da draußen los, was wollen die?", wimmerte Tante Petunia, die sich genau wie Onkel Vernon direkt hinter Harry gestellt hatten um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

In diesem Augenblick, Mrs. Figg hatte dem Todesser anstatt ihm zu antworten nur mutig vor die Füße gespuckt, richtete dieser seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief: _„Crucio!"_ Der rote Strahl traf die alte Frau direkt in die Brust und sie wand sich unter schrecklichen Schreien und Qualen in den Armen der beiden Todesser hin und her.

„Wer sind die, Junge? Das sind doch eindeutig welche aus deiner Brut, oder nicht? Rede!", rief Onkel Vernon aufgebracht und packte Harry, der schreckensbleich geworden war, unsanft am Kragen.

„Das sind Todesser. Wie es aussieht lässt Lord Voldemort nach mir suchen. Aber wie konnte er uns hier finden? Hatte Mrs. Figg am Ende doch Recht?", redete er tonlos vor sich hin und schüttelte geschockt den Kopf.

Onkel Vernon, der wie Tante Petunia und Dudley, der sich in der hintersten Ecke wimmernd zusammengekrümmt hatte, ebenfalls ziemlich geschockt und blass aussah, wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er Harry losließ als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen und keuchend einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Harry indessen griff sich mit beiden Händen und einem entsetzlichen Schmerzensschrei an die Stirn.

„Er ist hier", flüsterte er entsetzt. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen und als er über seine brennende Narbe fuhr stellte er fest, dass sie erneut aufgerissen war und blutete. Seine Verwandten sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung an, kamen jedoch nicht wieder näher.

„Wer ist hier?", flüsterte Petunia, als sie offenbar ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Voldemort… der Mörder meiner Eltern. Er wird nicht aufhören… oh, Merlin! Er wird sie alle foltern und… dann hinrichten!", brachte er stöhnend heraus, bevor er sich zitternd ein paar Schritte auf die Haustür zu bewegte und etwas von „ich muss ihnen helfen!" murmelte.

Doch bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte, ertönte ein lautes _„Plopp"_ etwa zwei Meter vor ihm. Aus einem Reflex heraus, richtete er augenblicklich Snapes Zauberstab auf die Person und rief laut: _„Stupor!"_ Im selben Moment jedoch hörte er eine vertraute Stimme _„Protego!"_ rufen, die den Fluch wirkungslos abprallen ließ, einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und ihn unsanft am Arm packte.

„Harry! Nicht doch, ich bin es, Tonks… oh, Merlin wie siehst du aus? Deine Narbe… bedeutet das… ER ist hier?", und schon packten ihn zwei zärtliche Arme und zogen ihn in eine kurze, aber heftige Umarmung. Sie ließ ihn auch nicht los, als sie an die Dursleys gewandt rief: „Ins Wohnzimmer, schnell! Machen sie schon, gehen sie weg vom Fenster, wir müssen hier raus!"

Während sie Harry ins Wohnzimmer zog erklärte sie in knappen Worten: „Der Orden ist schon hier, die Auroren vom Ministerium auch, Dumbledore hat mir einen Portschlüssel mitgegeben, wir haben keine Sekunde zu verlieren."

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen kramte sie hektisch in ihren Taschen und zog schließlich eine länglich zusammengerollte Zeitung heraus. Mit der linken Hand, deren Arm noch immer Harry fest umschlang, nahm sie Harrys Hand und legte sie bestimmt auf die Zeitung.

„Gut festhalten Harry, hast du verstanden?", redete sie auf Harry ein, der noch immer vor sich hermurmelte, dass sie doch eigentlich nach draußen gehen und den Leuten helfen sollten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Onkel Vernon den völlig verstörten und wimmernden Dudley hinter sich hergezogen und Tante Petunia, die sich aus Angst vor Tonks Zauberstab hinter ihrem Mann versteckt hielt schloss die Tür zur Küche.

„Anfassen!", herrschte Tonks sie hektisch an und sah noch einmal nervös zur Tür und anschließend wieder zurück zu Harrys Hand, ob auch sie noch die Zeitung berührte. „Festhalten oder berühren, egal. Ein Finger reicht. Los, machen sie schon!"

„Warum sollten wir diese dämliche alte Zeitung anfassen, was ist das nun wieder für ein seltsamer Trick?", knurrte Onkel Vernon halbherziger als es sich eigentlich anhören sollte.

Tonks wollte gerade noch einmal zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, die jedoch völlig überflüssig wurde, als es in der Küche nebenan einen höllischen Krach gab und die Wohnzimmertüre daraufhin aus den Angeln flog. Tante Petunia kreischte, machte ein paar Schritte an ihrem Mann vorbei und berührte die Zeitung.

„Tut was sie sagt, Vernon, Dudley… macht schon!", kreischte sie in ihrer schrillen Stimme und sah wie auch Tonks und Harry mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen durch die Türe. Im Nachhinein musste Harry zugeben, dass er es nicht glauben würde, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber als Dudley sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen wollte, griff Onkel Vernon seinen Sohn beherzt am Kragen, schnappte sich mit der anderen Hand seinen Arm und so berührten sie schließlich gemeinsam den lebensrettenden Portschlüssel.

Keinen Augenblick zu spät murmelte Tonks die drei kurzen Worte, die schließlich den Portschlüssel aktivierten. Bevor Harry das vertraute Gefühl verspürte, als befände sich direkt hinter seinem Nabel ein Haken, der ihn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit nach vorne zog, konnte er durch die offene Tür und die dahinter weg gesprengte Küche noch deutlich erkennen, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erneut erhoben hatte und einen grünen Blitz auf sie abfeuerte.

# - # - #

Tante Petunia schrie laut auf, und sobald alle wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, ließ sie die Zeitungsrolle mit einem Grauen erfüllten Blick wieder los. Harry brauchte sich nur kurz umzublicken, um zu erkennen, dass sie in der Eingangshalle vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 angelangt waren. Tonks nickte den Dursleys und Harry kurz zufrieden zu und disapparierte dann sogleich wieder mit einem _„Plopp"_, um den Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren im Ligusterweg zur Hilfe zu eilen.

„Wo sind wir", grummelte Onkel Vernon schlechtgelaunt, doch Harrys Antwort ging vollkommen in Mrs. Blacks Gekreische unter, die wieder einmal laut ihren Missmut darüber äußerte, wie überaus amüsiert sie doch über die allerneuesten Gäste in ihrem Haus war und rot anlaufend in einer solchen Lautstärke aus ihrem Portrait giftete, dass sich alle Anwesenden bestürzt die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

„WAAAAS? NICHT GENUG DAMIT, DASS SICH HIER BLUTSVERRÄTER, WERWÖLFE, SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND MUGGELFREUNDE HIER HERUMTREIBEN MÜSSEN, NEIN! JETZT SCHLEPPEN SIE IN DAS EHRWÜRDIGE HAUSE BLACK AUCH NOCH WERTLOSE, DRECKIGE, STINKENDE MUGGEL HÖCHST PERSÖNLICH AN? RAUS! RAAAAAAAAUS! AUS MEINEM HAUS!", keifte sie, wobei sich ihre Stimme mehrmals vor Zorn überschlug.

Harry stöhnte. _„Das darf doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein!"_, dachte er und sandte einen seiner eigenen zornigsten Blicke, die er aufbringen konnte in ihre Richtung, während er ihr giftig zuzischte: „Halt gefälligst dein dreckiges Maul, du elendige, alte Sabberhexe!"

Im selben Augenblick eilten auch eine ziemlich aufgeregte Mrs. Weasley und ein stark angetrunkener Mundungus Fletcher mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die Eingangshalle, richteten diese auf das alte Portrait und stießen einen Schockzauber nach dem anderen aus um die alte, keifende Hexe wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Als er sich wieder seinen Verwandten zuwandte, lehnten diese kreideweiß an der Wand und blickten starr vor Schock auf die eben zugezogenen Vorhänge.

Mrs. Weasley deutete ihnen mit dem Zeigefinger vor dem Mund und einer winkenden Geste an, ihr leise in die Küche zu folgen, welcher die Dursleys aber erst nach einigem Zögern Folge leisteten.

„In London. Wir… wir sind in London, Onkel Vernon", brachte Harry krächzend heraus, als die Tür geschlossen war und sie sich endlich wieder in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten konnten. „Willkommen im alten und ehrwürdigen Hause Black. Die Hausherrin habt ihr soeben ja bereits kennen gelernt. Sogar nach ihrem Tod ist sie noch eine alte, tyrannische Hexe", fügte er schlechtgelaunt und sarkastischen hinzu, bevor er sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen ließ, und nachdem er aus Mrs. Weasleys Luft abschnürender Umarmung wieder befreit hatte.

„Setzt euch erst einmal alle hin", befahl Mrs. Weasley den Dursleys, bevor sie sich daran machte einige Gläser, eine große Kanne Kürbissaft und ein paar Flaschen Butterbier auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Harry, Schatz. Die Zwillinge sind noch im Fuchsbau und helfen Ron und Ginny morgen früh beim packen ihrer Koffer. Hermine kommt ebenfalls, sie ist bereits seit letzter Woche bei uns im Fuchsbau, dann bist du hier nicht ganz so alleine. Ich fürchte, nach dieser Aktion wirst du die restlichen Ferien hier verbringen müssen, du kannst auf keinen Fall zurück in den Ligusterweg. Jetzt trink aber erst einmal etwas, hast du auch Hunger? Mein Gott, du bist ja ganz abgemagert, mein Junge."

Damit wandte sie sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wieder ab und machte sich daran, ein großzügiges und reichliches Nachtmahl zuzubereiten.

Petunia hatte sich inzwischen an dem großen Küchentisch niedergelassen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vernon hingegen verzog immer noch keine Miene und sah sich misstrauisch um, während Dudley auch weiterhin vergeblich versuchte sich hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken.

„Wenn diese… diese Typen unser Haus völlig zerstören, dann,…", sagte er wütend, „dieser weißhaarige Zauberer hat doch immer gesagt, wir wären sicher… auch wenn wir DEN da aufnehmen…"

„Mr. Dursley, die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer wird unaufhaltsam stärker und er wird grausamer,…", sagte Mrs. Weasley und bot den Dursleys an sich am Tisch zu bedienen, welches Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon allerdings ablehnten, während Dudley zwar zuerst ängstlich quiekte, sich bei dem Anblick des leckeren Essens aber sofort wieder beruhigte und sofort kräftig zulangte.

„So etwas musste früher oder später passieren. Er will nicht warten bis Harry ein ausgewachsener Zauberer ist."

„Das ist mir egal", schnaubte Onkel Vernon, „solange diese Zauberer UNS in Ruhe lassen, kann der Kerl tun und lassen, was er will."

„Er wird nicht ruhen, bis es keine Muggel mehr gibt", sagte Mrs. Weasley erschrocken, „er ist bereit eine Ganze Rasse auszulöschen, wenn ihn keiner stoppt."

„Und was hat Harry damit zu tun?", fragte Vernon.

Harry hatte irgendwie geglaubt die Dursleys würden etwas über die Prophezeiung wissen, aber dass schien nicht der Fall zu sein, sonst würde Vernon nicht danach fragen. Bei Mrs. Weasley war sich Harry nicht sicher, inwieweit sie von der Prophezeiung wusste, noch bevor er großartig darüber weiter grübeln konnte, begann Mundungus Fletcher sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

„Als Harry ein Baby war, hat er schon einmal versucht den Jungen zu töten. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist der Fluch jedoch nach hinten losgegangen und hat ihn selbst vernichtet. Nur, dass er leider noch nicht ganz tot war, nicht wahr? Nun ist er jedenfalls wieder da und will sich an dem Jungen rächen, nur Merlin wird wissen, weshalb."

„_War das jetzt die Dursley-Version? Oder wissen die vom Orden tatsächlich nichts?"_, dachte sich Harry und wunderte sich gleichzeitig darüber, wie Fletcher es überhaupt fertig brachte, in seinem Zustand mehr als drei Worte in einer Reihe zustande zu bringen. Doch einen Moment später ertönten in der Eingangshalle auch schon mehrere _„Plopps!"_, gefolgt von einem Rumpeln, einem Fluchen und dem Gekreische von Mrs. Black, als auch schon die Küchentür aufgerissen wurde und Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Shacklebold, Professor Dumbledore und einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die Harry jedoch nicht kannte, herein kamen.

„Der Spuk ist vorbei", erklärte Mr. Weasley und kam auf Harry zugeeilt, „als wir zugegriffen haben, mussten die Todesser erkennen, dass wir dich schon aus dem Gefahrenbereich rausgeholt hatten. Die meisten sind einfach sofort mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem disappariert und… leider sieht die Bilanz nicht sonderlich gut aus. Wir konnte nur zwei Festnahmen machen, vermutlich wieder nur kleine Fische… sie waren sehr zahlreich…"

„Wie viele Opfer hat es gegeben?", unterbrach Harry Mr. Weasley.

„Nun, genau können wir es noch nicht sagen, aber es waren nicht gerade wenige…", sagte er, „die Todesser haben keine Rücksicht genommen und die meisten Muggel, die sie zusammen getrieben haben, wurden getötet."

Harry war fassungslos und starrte auf die Wand neben Mr. Weasley.

„Sie wollten doch nur mich…", fing Harry an und Verzweifelung machte sich in ihm breit, „ich meine, sie tun alles,… um mich zu finden und zu töten und dabei müssen so viele daran glauben,… erst meine Eltern, Sirius, dann Snape und jetzt ein Haufen unschuldiger Muggel, deren einziger Fehler es war im Ligusterweg zu leben… das ist einfach nicht fair!", sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Die Todesser haben nicht das erste Mal eine so ungeheuerliche Tat begangen. Ich meine es stand sogar gestern in den Muggelnachrichten, dass sie ein anderes Wohnhaus zerstört und die Bewohner allesamt getötet haben."

Harry senkte den Kopf und es entstand eine unangenehme, fast erdrückende, Stille.

„Die Auroren sind derzeit noch damit beschäftigt die Erinnerungen der Überlebenden zu verändern und Professor Dumbledore wird deinen Verwandten verklickern, sie wären in den Urlaub gefahren…", unterbrach Mr. Weasley das Schweigen, und nach einem Weiteren, geschockten Blick der Dursleys fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „das Haus haben wir übrigens retten können."

Daraufhin räusperte sich Dumbledore und berichtete, dass Harry bis auf weiteres hier im Grimmauldplatz bleiben müsste. Seine Verwandten würden ihn nun aus Sicherheitsgründen nie wieder zu sich nehmen dürfen. Harry nahm dies zur Kenntnis, nickte und warf seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und Dudley einen abweisenden Blick zu, bevor er sich schließlich nach oben zurückzog.

# - # - #

Die Sommerferien waren noch lang und nur langsam drang die Bedeutung von Dumbledores Worten in seinen Kopf. Er müsste im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 bleiben, im Haus seines verstorbenen Paten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Fingernägel hinterließen kleine, rote Halbmonde auf seiner Handinnenfläche. Er hatte letztes Jahr darunter gelitten auch nur eine Nacht in diesem Haus zu bleiben und er wusste, dass er drei schreckliche Wochen vor sich hatte. Er war froh endlich alleine zu sein, doch die Einsamkeit und die gespenstische Leere, die sich in seinem Kopf breit machte ließ ihn am ganzen Leibe zittern. Lethargisch starrte er gegen die Wand und bis auf das Zittern rührte er sich nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand anhielt, aber als er aus seiner Benommenheit herauskam, war es im ganzen Haus still und dunkel.

Es hatte keinen Zweck abzuhauen, aber alleine in diesem Raum würde er sicher auf kurz oder lang den Verstand verlieren. Er verließ das Zimmer und schlich leise den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter.

Die meisten Bilder, die früher die Wände geziert hatten, waren durch freundlichere Motive erneuert worden. Einzig das Bild von Sirius Mutter war noch immer in der Eingangshalle ließ sich einfach nicht entfernen. Harry holte sich eine Flasche Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank und ging wieder nach oben, doch bevor er sein Zimmer wieder erreicht hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die große Tür am Ende des Ganges und Harry trat kurz entschlossen in den Salon.

Auch hier hatte sich einiges verändert. Die Möbel waren größtenteils gleich geblieben, doch die Vorhänge und die Sitzgarnituren waren durch neue ersetzt worden. Hier erinnerte kaum etwas an die dunkle Vergangenheit des Hauses und dessen frühere Bewohner. Über dem Kamin hing ein großes Wappen auf dem ein Phönix abgebildet war. Harry konnte sich sehr zu gut vorstellen, wie sich die Mitglieder des Ordens nach ihren Treffen hier zusammensetzten und eventuell noch die letzten Details besprachen.

Harry ließ sich auf einen Sessel nieder, öffnete sein Butterbier und nahm einen Schluck. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen großen Wandteppich und Harry verschluckte sich. Es war nicht der Wandteppich, der ihn zu dieser Reaktion getrieben hatte, sondern die Erinnerung was sich dahinter befand. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er neben Sirius an genau dieser Wand gestanden und den Stammbaum der Blacks begutachtet.

Harry wandte seinen Blick davon ab und versuchte die Erinnerungen an Sirius zu vertreiben. Er trank sein Butterbier fast auf Ex leer und wollte den Raum verlassen. Zu viele unangenehme Erinnerungen waren hier verankert, doch bevor er die Tür erreichte, fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf den Wandteppich.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, näherte er sich und schob ihn beiseite. Der Stammbaum war noch da und Harrys Blick wanderte unruhig über die Tapete: …Lucius Malfoy,… Draco Malfoy… und auf selber Höhe, unter den Namen Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, fand er den Namen, nach dem er gesucht hatte: Simon Lestrange. Harry starrte auf den Namen und das was unter ihm stand. Er schluckte. Und doch, je länger er die Aufschrift betrachtete, umso mehr fühlte er eine tiefe Erleichterung. Simon Lestrange war einen Tag, nachdem der dunkle Lord ihn zu seinem Anhänger gemacht hatte, gestorben.

Erst nach längerer Zeit schaffte er es seinen Blick von dem Namen abzuwenden und betrachtete nun das Sterbedatum von Regulus Black. Der, wie Harry jetzt auffiel, am selben Tag gestorben war wie seine Eltern. Doch der weiße Fleck neben Regulus ließ ihn stocken. Stärker und noch schlimmer kamen die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an Sirius zurück.

Wie in Trance ließ er den Teppich fallen und der Stammbaum war wieder verdeckt. Der kurze Moment, in dem er sich über Simons Tod gefreut hatte, war schneller versiegt, als er gekommen war. Es war an der Zeit diesen Raum zu verlassen und wenn es sich vermeiden ließe, würde er nie wieder freiwillig hierher zurückzukehren.

Er verließ den Salon und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt heulen, oder sein Zimmer lieber in Einzelteile zerlegen sollte. Er tat keines von beiden, sondern setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte lange auf die Wand vor sich. Sein Kopf drohte zu bersten, als alles auf ihn einströmte: seine Eltern, der Orden des Phönix, Sirius Black, Simon Lestrange, Lord Voldemort,…

Er brauchte sehr lange, bis er es schaffte, all diese Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen und in einen fast lethargischen Zustand verfiel, in dem seine Umwelt nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

# - # - #

Erst als er am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück die Küche betrat, kam er kurzfristig wieder auf andere Gedanken, als Ginny ihm mit einem laut gekreischten „Harry! Oh, Harry!" um den Hals fiel, gefolgt von Hermine, während Ron, Fred und George sich damit begnügten ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Charlie und Bill Weasley winkten ihm vom Frühstückstisch nur freundschaftlich zu und als dann alle beisammen saßen begann auch schon das aufgeregte Geschnatter.

Später, als Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine dann verteilt auf Rons und Harrys Bett saßen, wollten diese natürlich alles über den gestrigen Angriff wissen.

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?", brach Ginny nach einer ganzen Weile wieder zuerst das Schweigen, „Mum sagte nur, dass du in Gefahr wärst und sie müssten dich da rausholen,… der ganze Orden war in Aufruhr,…"

Harry nickte und erklärte, was im Ligusterweg vorgefallen war. Seine fünf Zuhörer sahen ihn entsetzt an, als er erzählte, dass wahrscheinlich mehrere Muggel, unter anderem auch Kinder getötet wurden.

„Der dunkle Lord hat das ganze sicher nicht nur getan, um sich an dir zu rächen,…", mutmaßte Ron.

„Da steckt doch mehr hinter", stimmte Hermine ihm sofort zu und sah Harry fordernd an. Dieser senkte betrübt den Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Harry, sag…", forderte Hermine.

„Nein, ich… ich kann noch nicht darüber reden…", stotterte Harry unruhig. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich ruhen, doch er blockte jeden weiteren Gesprächsversuch einfach ab.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	3. Eine merkwürdige Zugbegegnung

So ein dickes Dankeschön für die Reviews. Sorry, dass es wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber mir fehlen einige Chaps, die noch bei meiner beta rumliegen… die muss ich jetzt aber besonders knuddeln, weil sie so fleißig war!!! DANKE!

mrsgaladriel: Das mit den Reviews ist dumm, ich weiß, obwohl ich, warum auch immer schon mal mehrere gezeichnete Rückmeldungen zu einem Kapitel bekommen habe, k.A. worum es ging. Ich müsste mal deine e-mail-addy haben, ansonsten kann ich deine Frage nicht beantworten… sry.

squibby: Wo bleibt der sleeping potion??? Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht auf deine Forderung eingehen werde, aber ich warne dich: Falsch dosiert könnte der Trank fatale Folgen haben!

Cecelina: Die Grundzüge von HdP sollten zum verstehen voll und ganz ausreichen.

Sabine2307: dann lass dich einfach überraschen... #grins#

# - # - #

_I've seen the shadows in your eyes_

_How could you - loose the emotion_

_of being alive?_

(Lacrimosa)

**# - # - # - # - #**

**Eine merkwürdige Zugbegegnung**

Harry hatte sich die folgenden Tage extrem stark zurückgezogen und keinen Kontakt zu den anderen aufgenommen. Es war manchmal sogar so schlimm, dass er nicht einmal mehr redete, auch wenn man ihn direkt ansprach.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Sie war vor einigen Minuten in das Zimmer gekommen, doch Harry hatte sie weder angesehen, noch irgendetwas gesagt.

"Es ist dieses Haus", sagte Harry fast flüsternd, "Alle unangenehmen Gedanken sind hier gebündelt, egal woran ich gerade denken muss, es gibt immer einen Bezug zu Sirius, dem Orden, meine Eltern, Simon,..."

"Harry, Simon ist es nicht wert, dass du dir seinetwegen den Kopf zerbrichst."

"Weißt du, dass ich bald wieder nach Slytherin muss?" fing Harry an, "Simon war der einzige, dem ich dort wirklich vertraut habe und ... Er hat mich ausgeliefert und fast getötet!!!"

"Aber, du sagtest selbst, dass er tot ist" argumentierte Ginny, doch Harry reagierte darauf nicht, sondern starrte die Wand hinter Ginny an.

"Ginny, ich..." fing Harry nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens an, brach aber sofort wieder ab. Sie seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Sanft legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und Harry ließ den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

"Ich halte es nicht noch einmal ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem Haufen aus", sagte Harry fast flüsternd.

Nur mit Mühe schob er die Gedanken beiseite. Ginny bei sich zu spüren gab ihm die Wärme, die er jetzt brauchte. Er küsste sie nicht, sondern legte lediglich einen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen. Er wollte Ruhe und so wie es jetzt war, war es sehr viel besser, als wenn er alleine gegen die Wand starrte. Er schloss seine, vor Übermüdung und vom permanenten Schlafmangel überstrapazierten, Augen und schlief nur wenig später ein.

Harry wachte erst am nächsten Tag wieder auf. Ginny musste irgendwann gegangen sein ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Er gähnte herzhaft und zog sich um.

Die Dursleys waren so freundlich gewesen Harrys ganzes Hab und Gut in zwei große Kartons zu packen, um es an die Straße zu stellen. Nicht dass sie vorgehabt hatten, dass alles an Harry zurück zu geben, sondern sie taten es lediglich, um es aus dem Haus zu haben. Mr. Weasley hat die Sachen sehr kurzfristig vor den Händen der Müllabfuhr gerettet.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, als Harry sich mit seiner Situation abgefunden hatte. Er war im Haus seines Paten gefangen. Aber er war zum Glück nicht alleine. Wenn Ginny, Hermine und Ron nicht gewesen wären, hätte er sein Tief nie überwunden, aber die drei drängten sich ihm gnadenlos auf und vertrieben ihm die Zeit und damit auch, nach und nach, die grausamen Erinnerungen.

# - # - #

Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende entgegen und erst in der letzten Woche kam Mrs. Weasley beim Frühstück auf ihn zu um Harrys Bücherliste zu erbitten. Sie trug bereits ihren Reiseumhang und schien ein wenig in Eile zu sein.

Harry nickte und erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch, zögerte aber schließlich.

"Mrs. Weasley, kann ich eventuell mitkommen?" fragte er unsicher.

"Harry, das weißt du doch... Du darfst das Haus unter keinen Umständen verlassen." sagte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Ich weiß... aber ich ... ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab und ..." sagte Harry, "den können Sie mir nicht mitbringen." Mrs. Weasley seufzte und sah den jungen Mann fast mitleidig an.

"Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen", Harry senkte seinen Kopf.

"Aber ich brauche... dringend einen Neuen", sagte Harry leise, „Ich will nicht den von Snape benutzen."

"Ich rede mit Dumbledore", sagte Mrs. Weasley und strich ihn sanft durch das schwarze, ungeordnete Haar, „Da finden wir sicher eine Möglichkeit. Soll ich denn deine Bücher trotzdem, schon mal mitbringen?" Harry nickte und löste sich rasch aus Mollys Umarmung um seine Liste zu holen.

Mrs. Weasley kam erst am späten Nachmittag wieder und gab jedem ein großes Paket mit Büchern. Harry hatte den ganzen Tag mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny in seinem Zimmer gesessen. Erst hatten sie noch mehrere Runden Zaubererschach gespielt, aber das war auf Dauer zu langweilig und so hatten sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit rumgesessen und nicht gewusst was sie anstellen sollten.

Als jeder seine Bücher bekommen hatte, ließ es sich Hermine nicht nehmen, nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu gehen um diese genauer zu inspizieren. Auch Harry blätterte eine Weile lustlos in seinem Buch über Muggelkunde herum bevor er sich seinem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zuwandte.

Etwa zur selben Zeit vernahm Harry im Eingangsbereich mehrere Stimmen, unter anderem glaubte er die von Dumbledore zu hören, doch es wurde rasch wieder leiser und schließlich wurde eine Tür geräuschvoll geschlossen.

Dumbledore selbst kam nach dem Ordenstreffen zu ihm, um ihn darüber zu informieren dass er in wenigen Tagen mit Begleitung zu Ollivander könne, aber auch um sich von Harrys derzeitiger Verfassung zu überzeugen.

Die letzte Woche verging rasch, da alle schon mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr beschäftigt waren und erst zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn wurde Harry morgens in aller frühe von Molly geweckt.

In der Eingangshalle wurde er von einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens begrüßt. Moody, Tonks, Lupin Molly und Arthur Weasley warteten abfahrbereit im Flur.

Tonks erschien sehr viel älter als sonst. Sie hatte graue Harre und trug einen braunen, abgetragenen Mantel. Die Muggel würden sie für Harrys Oma halten, wenn man sie mit Harry zusammen sah. Arthurs Kleidung dagegen war mehr als auffällig. Es würde ein sehr heißer Tag werden und Mr. Weasley meinte eine kurze Bermudas anziehen zu müssen und wirkte auf Harry wie ein Tourist auf einer Südseeinsel. Als Harry zu ihnen stieß, hörte er gerade noch, wie Lupin sich über Arthurs auffälliger Kleidung aufregte, verstummte aber, als Harry hinzukam.

Harry hatte Lupin die letzten Tage kaum gesehen und der letzte Vollmond hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Ohne den Wolfsbanntrank wirkte der Werwolf nach Vollmondnächten ausgelaugt und müde und schien sich nur langsam von seinen Verwandlungen zu erholen. Die kleine Gruppe verließ unmittelbar, nachdem Harry von Molly mit ein paar Scheiben Brot versorgt wurde, das Haus.

Harry ging lustlos zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern her. Moody gab ihn gelegentlich einen kleinen Schubs, wenn er seinen Schritt verlangsamte oder nach etwas gucken wollte.

Als sie schließlich die Winkelgasse erreichten zogen die Erwachsenen den Kreis um Harry noch enger und Moodys magisches Auge beobachtete sehr intensiv die nähere Umgebung.

Hastig schritt die kleine Gruppe die Gasse hinunter bis zu dem Laden von Ollivander. Lupin zog Harry sofort in den Laden, während die anderen sich unauffällig davor aufstellten. Tonks als ältere Dame stützte sich auf ihren Gehstock und sah sich neugierig in der Gasse um. Moody zog einen Tagespropheten hervor und lehnte sich an die Fensterscheibe. Molly kramte aus ihrer Tasche ihr Strickzeug hervor und während sie sich daran machte einen giftgrünen Pullover zu stricken, unterhielt sie sich lauthals mit Arthur über das Wetter.

Harry wandte sich belustigt von den vier Personen ab und sah sich im Laden um. Es roch staubig und in all den Jahren, die er nicht hier gewesen war, schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Lupin ließ sich müde auf einem Hocker neben einem großen Regal voller kleiner Schachteln, nieder.

"Mr. Potter, dass ich Sie noch einmal in meinem Laden begrüßen darf", sagte Ollivander überrascht und kam nach vorne an die Ladentheke, "Womit kann ich dienen?"

"Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab", sagte Harry rasch und besah sich interessiert die Auslagen an der Theke. Mr. Ollivander schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er sich einem Regal zuwandte und ein paar Schachteln herauszog. Harry glaubte, dass Mr. Ollivander gerne nach seinem alten Zauberstab gefragt hätte, aber seine diskrete Höflichkeit schien dies nicht zuzulassen.

Er brachte mehrere Schachteln nach vorne, nahm eine und packte den Zauberstab aus, zögerte aber plötzlich. "Nein, … den haben sie damals schon nicht haben wollen." Ohne ihn Harry zu geben packte er ihn beiseite und gab ihm einen anderen.

"Versuchen Sie den hier", sagte Ollivander und hielt ihm einen sehr Dunklen entgegen, "Weidenholz, elfeinhalb Zoll, Drachenherzfaser." Harry nahm ihn in die Hand, doch er spürte nichts, was ihm an dem Stab zusagte und Mr. Ollivander nahm ihn zurück.

"Zwölf Zoll, Einhornhaare, sehr guter Stab, ... nein … sechseinhalb Zoll, Elfenbein, ... hier ein besonderes Stück, Weißbuche mit einer Phönixfeder, ... auch nicht ..." Der Stapel mit den abgelegten Zauberstäbe wurde zusehends größer und Harry war dem Verzweifeln nahe.

"Sie machen es mir nicht gerade einfach, versuchen Sie den hier, elf Zoll, sehr biegsam mit einem Einhornhaar." Doch auch der war anscheinend nicht geeignet.

"Und dieser? dreizehn Zoll,..." Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso leerer wurden die Regale. Schließlich hatte Mr. Ollivander auch den letzten Zauberstab aus dem Regal geholt.

"Mr. Potter", sagte er ernst, als er auch den wieder aus Harrys Hand gerissen hatte, "Ich glaube, ich muss sie enttäuschen. Es scheint keinen zu geben, der Ihnen genauso zusagen wird, wie Ihr erster, aber ich könnte Mr. Gregorowitsch, um eine Auswahl seiner Zauberstäbe bitten. Er hat einige sehr mächtige auf Lager,..."

"Ich weiß nicht..." fing Harry an und sah zweifelnd zu Lupin hinüber, "Wie lange wird das dauern, bis Sie die haben?"

"Eine Woche, ... vielleicht auch länger", sagte Mr. Ollivander und begann einige Schachteln zurück in das Regal zu stellen.

„Harry", sagte Lupin ruhig und kam zu ihm, „Vielleicht solltest du es dir mit dem Zauberstab noch mal überlegen. Du hast doch einen ganz guten"

„Was gibt es da zu überlegen?" erwiderte der angesprochene missmutig, „Ich will ihn nicht benutzen … nicht nach all dem was passiert ist."

„Welchen Zauberstab meinen sie?" fragte Mr. Ollivander und hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. Harry zog Snapes Zauberstab hervor und reichte sie dem Verkäufer.

"Oh, ja, an den kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern. Mr. Snape hat ihn zu seiner Einschulung gekauft, ...ja, ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberstab, lag sehr lange auf meinem Lager. Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, Eiche, federnd, mit einer Drachenherzfaser. Ideal für die Beschwörung von magischen Gegenständen und Ritualzauber ..." Mr. Ollivander betrachtete den Zauberstab und untersuchte ihn nach möglichen Kratzern und Macken, dann gab er ihn an Harry zurück, "Ich glaube, kein Zauberstab in meinem Lager passt besser zu Ihnen wie dieser. Er kann durchaus sehr mächtig sein und ist in einem tadellosen Zustand. Wenn Sie meine Meinung haben wollen: Nutzen Sie ihn."

Harry steckte den Stab ein und sah nochmals zu Mr. Ollivander auf. Ein wenig enttäuscht verabschiedete er sich von dem Zauberstabmacher und ging mit den anderen wieder auf zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

# - # - #

"Harry mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", sagte Ginny, als er ihr am Abend von seinem missglückten Ausflug in die Winkelgasse erzählt hatte, "Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken über das alles... Du kannst gar nicht mehr entspannen, ständig hängst du alten Erinnerungen nach,..." Harry hatte Ginny stark vernachlässigt und ein kleiner Teil in seinem Kopf musste ihren Vorwürfen Recht geben. Er stand auf, nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm.

"Ginny, ich weiß..." sagte er leise und zog sie noch näher an sich. Er streichelte über ihren Rücken und küsste sie. Ginny schob ihn sanft aufs Bett und er genoss ihre Nähe wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nach einer längern Pause in der Harry lediglich Ginnys Körper an sich spüren wollte zögerte er plötzlich und seine Augen trafen auf die Ginnys.

"Danke", flüsterte er. Ginny runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

"Wofür?" fragte sie leise, während ihre Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar fuhr.

"Ihr habt immer zu mir gehalten, du, Hermine,... und auch Ron. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die letzten Wochen ohne euch überstanden hätte,..." Ginny schob sanft ihren Zeigefinger vor seine Lippen:

"Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen,..." sagte sie ganz leise und presste sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. Harry schloss seine Augen und zog Ginny wieder näher an sich.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, "Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" In ihren Augen war einen Moment etwas zu sehen, was Harry als ein nein deutete, doch sie schien noch darüber nachzudenken, "Ich mache nichts, was du nicht willst, aber bitte ... lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein, ...ich... ich ..."

Sie nickte und zog Harry näher an sich … Es wurde sehr spät ehe Harry sich zum Schlafen legte.

_Ein Tisch stand inmitten eines fensterlosen Raumes und einige, wenige Leute standen um ihn herum. Harry erkannte keine der schwarzgewandeten Gestalten, aber sicher waren es Todesser, die sich um den Tisch versammelt hatten. Eine der anwesenden Personen zog einen Gegenstand hervor und legte diesen vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Tischplatte. _

_Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er in das blasse Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange sehen, bevor er den Gegenstand erkannte. Es war sein Zauberstab, den ihm die Todesserin vor den Sommerferien entwendet hatte. Harry sah, dass jemand sprach, doch er selbst konnte nichts hören. Gebannt schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Zauberstab, der gerade in Voldemorts weißen Händen lag. Der dunkle Lord betrachtete ihn und sprach ein paar Worte. Er war hocherfreut als er Harrys Zauberstab wieder weglegte um dann seinen eigenen zu ziehen._

Harry schrak zusammen und seine Narbe brannte. Die Vision wurde schwächer. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich an der Vision festzuklammern um zu erfahren was Voldemort vorhatte, doch die Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Zurück blieb nur der brennende Schmerz auf seiner Stirn.

Im selben Moment erwachte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Die Narbe brannte noch immer, doch er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Er sammelte noch einmal seine Kräfte zusammen und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was der Feind tat, doch bis auf die Tatsache, das Voldemort sehr plötzlich, sehr wütend war, konnte er nichts weiter in Erfahrung bringen. Etwas war schief gegangen und darüber war der dunkle Lord alles andere als erfreut.

Es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein. Harry betrachtete einen Moment Ginny, die immer noch schlafend neben ihm lag, verließ aber kurz darauf leise das Zimmer um sie nicht zu wecken. Er würde jetzt kaum noch zur Ruhe kommen.

Er ging in die Küche, setzte sich an den Tisch und durchstöberte gelangweilt den Tagespropheten. Es war nichts passiert und die Zeitung war schnell uninteressant geworden. Harry bereute es, dass er kein Buch mitgenommen hatte und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Ohne es zu wollen döste er vor sich hin und wurde wenig später von Mrs. Weasley geweckt, die laut scheppernd die Pfanne auf den Herd stellte, um darin das Frühstück zu zubereiten.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte sie vergnügt lächelnd zu Harry, der sie verschlafen ansah.

"Morgen", murmelte er und erhob sich. Sein Rücken schmerzte von der ungesunden Haltung und gähnend streckte er sich.

"Warum hast du in der Küche geschlafen?" fragte Molly, "Stress mit Ginny gehabt?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Sie konnte doch unmöglich wissen, dass Ginny bei ihm geschlafen hatte, oder?

"Nein", grummelte Harry, "Voldemort hat sich über irgendetwas geärgert", erklärte Harry schlaftrunken, woraufhin Molly erschrocken die Schachteln mit den Eiern zu Boden fallen lies.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

"Weiß nicht", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Achseln, "Er hat sich über irgendetwas geärgert, was nicht geklappt hat." sagte Harry und nahm sich eine Flasche Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank, während Mrs. Weasley mit einem Zauber die zerbrochenen Eier reparierte.

"Hast du nicht letztes Jahr Okklumentik gelernt?" fragte Mrs. Weasley weiter und zauberte ein paar Teller und Besteck auf den Frühstückstisch. Harry nickte, leerte sein Glas und verließ die Küche, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Ginny schlief immer noch tief und fest in seinem Bett. Er näherte sich ihr, legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie wach. Als Ginny die Augen aufschlug, schenkte er ihr ein sanftes Lächeln.

Ginny schrak auf, als ihr bewusst war wo sie war und löste sich rasch aus Harrys Umarmung. Harry konnte ihr lediglich noch überrascht hinterher sehen so schnell war sie verschwunden. Mir einem Seufzer erhob er sich, nahm eine saubere Robe aus dem Schrank und zog sich um.

"Ron?!" hörte er Ginny von weiter oben sagen und hielt inne, "Was ... was machst du..."

"Nichts Ginny", antwortete Ron hastig, "Vergiss einfach, dass du mich gesehen hast."

Daraufhin war es ruhig und Harry konnte eilige Schritte hören, die er Ron zuordnete. Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen und er hatte den Verdacht, dass er nicht der einzige war, der nicht alleine in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte.

Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich nur wenig später beim Frühstück. Er hatte Hermine schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Genauer gesagt, war es fast ein dreiviertel Jahr her, dass sie Ron mit einem offensichtlich verliebten Blick angesehen hatte.

"Ist das nicht schön, dass die beiden wieder zusammen sind?" fragte Ginny und erntete unerwartet böse Blicke von Hermine und überraschte von den anderen Weasleys.

"Musst du gleich alles weiter erzählen?" fragte Ron genervt und warf seiner kleinen Schwester einen bösen Blick zu.

"Ich wusste ja nicht dass ihr es geheim halten wolltet", sagte Ginny und warf einen hastigen Blick zu Harry.

"Ron, es war mehr als offensichtlich,... Ich meine dass ihr verliebt seid, sieht doch ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock", verteidigte Harry seine Freundin schmunzelnd.

"Mrs. Weasley", sagte Hermine und wandte sich, um das Thema zu wechseln, an die rothaarige Dame, "Wie werden wir nach Kings Cross kommen?"

"Mit der U-Bahn", sagte sie, "Moody und Lupin werden uns begleiten." Mrs. Weasley erhob sich und ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die schmutzigen Teller in die Spüle verschwinden, wo sich das Geschirr von alleine säuberte.

"Hat noch jemand Sachen, die gewaschen werden müssen?" fragte sie, worauf alle Vier mit einem Nicken reagierten und kurz darauf hastig aus der Küche wuselten.

Am Abend hatte Harry einen Stapel gewaschener und fertig zusammengefalteter Hogwartsumhänge auf seinem Bett liegen. Ihn störten der grüne Saum und das Wappen mit der silbernen Schlange darauf, die sich auf jeder Uniform abzeichneten. Er hatte schon einige Tage nicht mehr daran gedacht, was genau ihn in Hogwarts erwartete: ein weiteres Jahr in Slytherin. Mit einem Seufzer packte er sie in seinen Koffer, sperrte Hedwig in ihren Käfig und ging sehr früh schlafen.

# - # - #

"Alles OK mit dir Harry?" fragte Lupin, als sie das Gleis Neundreiviertel erreicht hatten.

Harry hatte auf der ganzen Fahrt nach Kings Cross nicht ein Wort gesagt und er wusste auch nicht, was er auf die Frage seines ehemaligen Lehrers antworten sollte.

"Mmh..." murmelte er, "Es geht." Sein Blick schweifte über das Gleis, auf dem sich bereits eine ganze Menge Schüler mit ihren Eltern aufhielten.

"Kopf hoch", ermunterte ihn Lupin, "Du glaubst gar nicht wie schnell das Schuljahr vorbei gehen wird... Ich meine das siebte ist nicht ganz so lang wie die anderen und die UTZ-Prüfungen sind schon im April nächsten Jahres." Harry nickte. Das war nicht das, was ihn störte, aber er hatte keine Lust sein Problem mit den Slytherins anzusprechen und zog es vor zu schweigen.

"Harry, wo bleibst du?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, "Die anderen sind schon rein um ein Abteil zu suchen. Harry drehte sich um und die Bahnhofsuhr verriet ihm, dass es allmählich allerhöchste Zeit war. Nur einen Moment später fand er sich in Mrs. Weasley Armen wieder, um ihn zu verabschieden.

"Machs gut Harry und streite dich nicht wieder so oft mit Ron." ermahnte sie und Harry grinste. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und verschwand im Zug, der noch bevor Harry seine Freunde erreicht hatte, losfuhr.

„Auch besetzt", hörte er Hermine resigniert sagen.

„Aber da sitzt doch nur einer drin", entgegnete Ginny, doch Hermine schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf und schob die anderen zurück in die andere Richtung. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Harry zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hat.

„Keine Chance", seufzte sie, „Wir müssen uns wohl aufteilen."

„Wieso?" fragte Harry, „Wer ist da hinten in dem Abteil?"

„Dieser Nott", antwortete Hermine, „Heißt er Theodor?" Harry nickte und schob sich augenblicklich an den anderen vorbei und öffnete das fast freie Abteil. Theodor sah er erschrocken zu Harry auf, aber als er erkannte, wer es war, setzte er ein schwaches Lächeln auf.

„Was dagegen?" fragte Harry. Der dunkelblonde Slytherin schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Warum sitzt du nicht bei deinen Freunden", fragte Harry. Theodor klappte das Buch zu und sah Harry ernst an.

„Welche Freunde?" entgegnete der Angesprochene kühl. Er packte das Buch in einen Rucksack und setzte wieder an, „Falls du Draco meinst, mit dem hatte ich eine kleine Auseinandersetzung am Bahnhof." Harry wollte ihn noch weitere Fragen stellen, um herauszubekommen was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, doch der Slytherin sah stur aus dem Fenster und würde wohl kaum antworten. Harry tat es ihm gleich und betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die letzten Häuser von London waren längst verschwunden und machten Platz für sanfte, grüne Hügel. Ginny hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und döste vor sich hin.

„Ach hier bist du…" durchbrach Dracos Stimme die Stille und der blonde Slytherin riss die Abteiltür auf. Seine kalten, blauen Augen schweiften einmal vorsichtig durch das Abteil, bevor sie sich auf Theodor fixierten, „Was treibst du dich mit diesem Abschaum herum?"

Theodor sah Draco erschrocken an, doch er brachte bis auf ein unverständliches Stottern nichts hervor.

„Theodor kann nichts dafür", verteidigte Harry den dunkelblonden Slytherin und erhob sich.

„Potter", zischte Draco, „das ist eine Sache zwischen Theo und mir also, misch dich nicht ein!" Draco wandte sich wieder an Theodor und ignorierte Harry einfach, „Komm Theo … ich will dich nicht noch einmal in dieser Gesellschaft sehen." Theodor warf einen unsichern, vielleicht sogar hilflosen und flehenden Blick zu Harry und seinen Freunden.

„Wenn Theo nicht mitkommen will, kannst du ihn nur schwer dazu zwingen!" sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Ach nein?" erwiderte Draco und lachte kühl, ging aber nicht weiter auf Harrys Worte ein, „Theo, was glaubst du wie Simon reagiert, wenn ich ihn wissen lasse, mit wem du dich so rumtreibst. Er hat große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt."

„Simon ist TOT", warf Harry ein und schubste Draco aus dem Abteil, doch der Ausdruck der auf Dracos Gesicht stand, war nicht wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Heute Morgen erschien er mir noch sehr lebendig zu sein", erwiderte Draco und wies Theodor nochmals an mitzukommen und diesmal erhob dieser sich schweigend und folgte dem blonden Slytherin mit all seinem Gepäck den Gang hinunter.

Harry stand in der Tür und sah ihnen nach. Er zitterte kaum merklich und erst als Hermine ihm beruhigend einen Arm auf die Schulter legte und ihn zurück ins Abteil zog, reagierte er.

„Simon … ist tot", flüsterte er nochmals mit zitternder Stimme.

„Draco hat sicher gelogen, um dich und Theodor einzuschüchtern", winkte Hermine ab, doch Harry schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Draco ist nicht einfach mit Legilimentik zu erfassen, aber er wirkte zu selbstsicher. Er hat nicht gelogen", sagte Harry, woraufhin ein langes ausgedehntes, fast erdrückendes, Schweigen folgte.

Harry wandte sich der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu. Seit sie die schottische Grenze überfahren hatten, schien es pausenlos zu regnen. Auch die anderen schwiegen. Er konnte in dem blassen Spiegelbild des Fensters erkennen, dass die anderen ihn eine Weile verwundert und interessiert ansahen, sich aber dann schweigend anderen Sachen zuwendeten.

Harry seufzte und ohne damit gerechnet zu haben schlangen sich zwei Arme sanft von hinten um ihn.

"Du hast jetzt keinen Grund über Malfoys Worte nachzugrübeln. Wir werden es früher oder später sicher erfahren", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr. Harry drehte sich zögernd zu ihr um. Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und schloss sie in seine Arme.

# - # - #

Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Kurz bevor sie Hogsmeade erreichten zogen sich die vier um und verließen den Zug.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wer der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin wird?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machten. Harry betrachtete die Thestrale mit gemischten Gefühlen, und folgte Ron und Ginny ins Innere.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry, "Peony war, glaube ich, in Ravenclaw, sie wird es hoffentlich nicht sein..."

"Aber es gibt keine Lehrer aus Slytherin, oder?" Hermine fiel in eine nachdenkliche Pose und Harry wusste sie würde sämtliche Lehrer Hogwarts durchgehen, doch schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

In der Großen Halle verabschiedete er sich schweren Herzens von seinen Freunden. Ginny ging zum Gryffindortisch und begrüßte ein paar Freunde aus ihrem Jahrgang, Ron und Hermine wandten sich zum Phönixhaustisch.

Harrys Blick schweifte einmal suchend über den Slytherintisch. Schließlich ließ er sich an einer leeren Ecke, möglichst weit weg von Draco und seinen Freunden, nieder.

"Potter, bist du unter die Kindergärtner gegangen?" rief Draco belustigt zu ihm hinüber, "An dem Ende werden gleich lauter Erstklässler sitzen!"

"Mir egal", zischte Harry, "Alles ist besser, als ständig in deine hässliche Visage glotzen zu müssen."

Draco erhob sich wütend, doch noch bevor er einen Schritt in Harrys Richtung tun konnte, wurde es plötzlich still in der Halle. Harry spürte die grau-blauen Augen auf sich ruhen, doch er ignorierte Draco und wandte sich schließlich wie alle anderen den Erstklässlern zu, die gerade die Große Halle betraten.

Der sprechende Hut lag bereits auf dem dreibeinigen Hocker, als die Schüler sich nervös in einem Halbkreis vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellten. Nachdem auch die letzten Flüstergespräche verebbt waren, begann der Hut, wie jedes Jahr mit seinem Lied.

_"Jedes Jahr aufs Neue, tue ich meine Pflicht,_

_erkenne euer Wesen, eure Herkunft, eure Absicht._

_Woraufhin ich dann entscheide,_

_wie ich euch am besten teile_

_auf die fünf Häuser dieser Schule._

_Wer eifrig lernt, und viel weiß_

_kann in Ravenclaw zeigen seinen Fleiß_

_Gutmütigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft dagegen_

_unterstützt das Haus Hufflepuff auf ihren Wegen_

_Gryffindors wichtigste Tugend_

_zeigt sich im Mut der Jugend._

_Auch Slytherin hat für einige seinen Reiz,_

_zählen hier besonders Freundschaft und Ehrgeiz_

_Zu verbinden diese vielen Eigenschaft´_

_Fleiß, Mut, Gutmütigkeit und Kameradschaft, _

_zu kämpfen auf der rechten Seite..."_

Mit den Gedanken woanders sah Harry am Slytherintisch hinunter. Theodor Nott fing seinen Blick auf, grüßte mit einem schwachen Lächeln, aber wandte sich schließlich mit einen ehrfurchtsvollen Blick zu Draco von Harry ab.

Der sprechende Hut verstummte und Professor McGonagall verlas die Liste der Schüler, die sich brav auf den Stuhl setzten und sich auf die Häuser verteilen ließen. Die Tische füllten sich rasch, doch die Erstklässler schienen Harry zu meiden, denn niemand wagte sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Die letzten beiden Plätze zu seiner linken und rechten wurden erst ganz am Schluss besetzt. Ein junges Mädchen, Claire Zabini, mit lockigem schulterlangem, blondem Haar ließ sich rechts von ihm nieder und nur Sekunden später ihr Zwillingsbruder, Norman.

„Du schaffst es auch mir alles zu vermiesen", zischte der Junge seiner Schwester zu, „ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das du nach Hufflepuff kommst."

„Ach glaubst du ich sei scharf darauf, noch länger mit dir zusammen zu wohnen und dann noch mit dir in einem Haus zu landen. Wenn es dir nicht passt, warum hast du dich denn für Slytherin entschieden? Du wusstest doch das ich hier gelandet bin", konterte Claire scharf.

„Claire, du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mir meine Wünsche versaust. Du wusstest doch das für mich nur ein Haus in Frage kommen würde."

„Bruderherz, du glaubst doch nicht, das man dich ohne weiteres alleine lassen kann", sagte das Mädchen und schenkte Norman ein genervtes Lächeln, „Mit deinem verdorbenen Charakter gab es ja nur dieses Haus, das für dich in Frage gekommen wäre."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich hätte mir jedes Haus aussuchen können."

"Halt deine Klappe, Norman."

Während des ganzen Festmahls gaben die Zwillinge nicht eine Minute Ruhe und Harry bereute es, sich nicht zu den anderen gesetzt zu haben, auch wenn es dann zu hundert Prozent zu einem Streit mit Draco gekommen wäre.

Als Dumbledore sich endlich zu seiner Abschlussrede erhob, glaubte Harry schon eine Ewigkeit am Slytherintisch zu sitzen, doch es war lediglich sein eigenes Zeitempfinden, welches ihm zum Narren hielt.

"Liebe Schüler und Kollegen! Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und ich möchte alle noch einmal herzlich Willkommen heißen. Ich möchte zu dieser späten Stunde keine großen Reden halten, aber auf ein paar kleinere Dinge muss ich euch dennoch hinweisen." Es folgten die üblichen Warnungen, die er jedes Jahr zum Besten gab und die Harry kaum noch mit sonderlichem Interesse verfolgte. Die Rede dauerte unerwartet lange. Der Schulleiter wies ausdrücklich auf die unsichere Lage in der Welt hin, neue Schutzmaßnahmen für die Schule und so weiter. Erst sehr viel später ging er auf die Neubesetzung ein. Wie schon lange befürchtet war es Professor Peony, die den Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen, und auch die neue Hauslehrerin für Slytherin sein würde.

Die Schüler applaudierten verhalten, als sich die Hexe vom Lehrertisch erhob. Professor Peony war noch sehr jung und kaum älter als die Siebtklässler. Harry hatte sie nicht sonderlich gemocht und er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen ob sie oder Snape in dem Fach der schlimmere Lehrer gewesen war. Er seufzte und nachdem Dumbledore noch ein paar Schlussworte gesagt hatte, verließ er in Windeseile die Große Halle und rannte hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo er vor der steinernen Wand warten musste, da er dass neue Passwort noch nicht kannte.

_"Atropa belladonna",_ sagte Millicent Bullstrode und öffnete den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schlüpfte rasch hinein, doch er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und zog sich in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zurück.

Er konnte den Vertrauensschüler hören, wie er den Erstklässlern die Räumlichkeiten zeigte und sie daraufhin ins Bett schickte. Die Koffer waren schon in die Schlafsäle gebracht worden und er öffnete seinen, nahm einige Bücher heraus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er würde nicht an der Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum teilnehmen, doch als er das erste Buch aufschlug, trat Theodor ein.

"Harry, komm schon", sagte Theodor aufmunternd, "Du kannst dich nicht ein Jahr vor uns verstecken... Es scheint ein netter Abend zu werden."

"Nein, danke", wies Harry ihn ab. Theodor unternahm noch einen weitern Versuch ihn mit zur Feier zu nehmen, aber gab schließlich auf. Er verließ schließlich den Raum, kam aber nur zwei Minuten später wieder herein und setzte sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl.

"Hier", sagte er und hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Becher hin. Harry nahm ihn überrascht entgegen, sah hinein und erschauderte.

"Von wem?" fragte Harry flüsternd und seine Erinnerungen an Simon traten in erstaunlicher Intensität wieder in den Vordergrund. Simon war der beste Zaubertrankschüler im letzten Jahr gewesen und brillierte mit seinem abgewandelten Verwirrungstrank, den er immer zu Partys gebraut hatte.

"Draco, ... aber das ist egal", sagte Theodor, "Er ist verdammt gut." Harry lächelte und nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte nach Erdbeere, ... Schokoladenkuchen, ... süßen Himbeeren, ... Vanilleeis, ... und nachdem der süße Geschmack abgeklungen war, machte sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm breit. Er lächelte Theodor an.

"Du hast recht", sagte er, "da hat noch jemand von Simons Wissen profitiert, der ist genial." Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Was war heute im Zug passiert?" fragte Harry und sah Theodor scharf an.

„Ach, … Draco …" stotterte Theodor, „Vergiss es!" Doch Harry ließ nicht locker sondern hakte mehrmals nach.

„Draco und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, als er hörte was ich in den Ferien gemacht habe. … Er hat mich beschimpft und beleidigt und na ja… Ich weiß auch nicht was genau mit mir los war."

„Was war denn mit deinen Ferien?" Harry war nun neugierig geworden und obwohl Theodor das ganze ziemlich unangenehm erschien, fragte er den dunkelblonden Slytherin weiter aus.

"Du weißt, dass mein Vater in Askaban sitzt, ... ich musste zu meiner Tante, meine einzige lebende Verwandte, die ich bis dahin nicht einmal gekannt habe. … Sie ist... ist nicht so wie die anderen."

"Und?" fragte Harry, "Wie dann?"

„Sie ist", Theodor zögerte einen Moment, fuhr dann aber fort: „Sie ist eine Squib."

„Na und?" fragte Harry und zuckte mit den Achseln. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was in einem Reinblütigen Zauberer vor sich ging, wenn er gezwungen war sieben Wochen in der Muggelwelt zu leben, noch dazu wenn es sich um einen Todessersohn handelte.

"Es waren schon verrückte Ferien", sagte Theodor leise, „Ich bin nie ein Freund der Muggel oder Schl … Muggelgeborenen gewesen, aber... ich, ich weiß nicht … Sch…" begann der Slytherin zu fluchen, erhob sich und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden. Harry sah ihm irritiert hinterher und wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Doch er unternahm keinen Versuch ihm zu folgen. Stattdessen leerte er seinen Becher und legte sich früh Schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag war er einer der ersten, die sich aus dem Bett quälte. Die anderen hatten noch sehr lange gefeiert und die Auswirkungen des Trankes spürte selbst Harry nach nur einem Becher. Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es den Anderen sicher noch schlechter gehen würde.

Er zog sich leise um und verließ den Schlafsaal. Gegen ende des Frühstücks, als der Slytherintisch bereits gut besetzt war, kam Professor Peony zu ihm hinunter und jedem den neuen Stundenplan in die Hand. Harry warf einen interessierten Blick darauf.

Montags: Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde ...Donnerstag... also heute: Muggelkunde, Zaubereigeschichte und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ... Freitags vier Stunden Zaubertränke??? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie sollte man vier Stunden mit Professor Peony aushalten? ... nein, das war zuviel und Harry wusste sofort, welches sein absoluter Hasstag werden würde.

# - # - #

Professor Canvass, die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde war bereits im Klassenzimmer, als die Slytherins eintrafen. Dies war das einzige Fach, welches sie als Klasse allein hatten, alle anderen, war immer mit den Schülern eines anderen Hauses oder aus den UTZ-Kursen gemischt.

"Wir haben uns letztes Jahr intensiv mit Muggelgegenständen beschäftigt", fing Professor Canvass an und erntete missmutige Blicke der Schüler. Kein Slytherin hatte wirklich Bock auf dieses Fach. Einzig Harry hatte seine Freude an dem Fach, aber auch nur weil er die anderen ahnungslosen Schüler beobachten konnte.

"Dieses Jahr sollt ihr die Möglichkeit bekommen, kleinere Ausflüge in die nächste Muggelstadt zu unternehmen um dort euer Wissen in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber jetzt fangen wir mit einer kleinen Wiederholung an", Sie wies auf eine Ecke mit verschiedenen Muggelgegenständen, "Wie Sie sehen habe ich dort einiges vorbereitet. Immer zwei Gegenstände gehören zusammen. Jeder soll sich nun ein Pärchen aussuchen und danach der Klasse erklären, wozu die Gegenstände genutzt werden und wie sie Verwendung im Alltag finden."

Es folgte ein allgemeines Gemurmel und schließlich rafften sich die Slytherins auf und begaben sich zu den Gegenständen.

"Potter, Finger da weg! Der gehört mir!", rief Draco, als er den Kaffeefilter an sich nehmen wollte. Harry warf Draco einen belustigten Blick zu als er sah, welchen anderen Gegenstand er sich noch ausgesucht hatte.

"Ich weiß ja nicht", sagte er zweifelnd, "Aber du hast doch nicht ernsthaft vor, den Kaffeefilter in den Staubsauger zu tun, oder?" Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, verwarf seinen Plan und sah sich nach anderen Gegenständen um. Schließlich griff er nach einem Videorekorder und einer CD.

Es gab nur wenige die ein gescheites Pärchen zusammenbrachte, doch Professor Canvass nahm es gelassen. Sie korrigierte geduldig die Fehler der Slytherins und versuchte zu erklären, dass man ein Kleidungsstück nicht in einem Kühlschrank waschen, oder die Boxen der Musikanlage nicht an einer Mikrowelle anschließen konnte.

"Das ist mal wieder typisch", zischte Draco in Harrys Ohr, als dieser ohne Probleme die Kaffeemaschine erklärte und dafür zehn Hauspunkte bekam, "Potter, unser Muggelfreund." Draco verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

"Du bist ja nur neidisch. Nur weil kein normaler Mensch auf die Idee käme eine CD-Hülle in einen Videorekorder zu schieben", entgegnete Harry und beobachtete Millicent, wie sie das Geschirr in eine Waschmaschine steckte. Doch bevor sie diese anschalten konnte, ging die Lehrerin dazwischen.

"Warum nicht", sagte Draco beleidigt, "hat doch funktioniert!"

"Ja, bis auf den Kurzschluss und die Tatsache, dass der Videorekorder jetzt Schrottreif ist."

"Still", zischte Draco, "Sonst könnte ich dich aus der Quidditchmannschaft werfen."

"Kannst du nicht." sagte Harry spontan, aber noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, kamen ihm plötzlich Zweifel.

"Ach und warum nicht? … Zufällig bin ich der neue Kapitän", sagte Draco und grinste wieder. Harry stöhnte in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Draco wirklich versuchen würde Harry aus der Mannschaft zu kriegen "Der kleinste Fehler deinerseits und du bist draußen ... Ach übrigens; nächsten Mittwoch, drei Uhr am Quidditchfeld ist meine erste Gelegenheit dazu."

"Du wirst mich nicht einfach so rausschmeißen können", sagte Harry und wandte sich von dem blonden Slytherin ab.

"Wir werden ja sehen", rief Draco, beließ es aber dabei.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke kündigte das Ende der Stunde an. Harry wollte gerade gehen, als Professor Canvass ihn noch einmal zu sich rief.

"Mr. Potter, ich muss Sie jetzt schon vorwarnen, aber ich befürchte, Sie werden nicht mit nach Inverness kommen können."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Harry und konnte sich aber die Antwort schon denken.

"Es ist zu gefährlich", erwiderte die Lehrerin, "Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Auch er ist der Meinung, dass ihre Klassenkameraden die Information darüber, wann Sie die Sicherheit Hogwarts verlassen, weitergeben könnten."

"Aber ich ... ich darf doch auch nach Hogsmeade", verteidigte Harry sich, "Warum dann nicht auch nach Inverness."

"Es ist zu gefährlich!" wiederholte die Lehrerin, "Und außerdem glaube ich kaum dass Sie es nötig haben. Sie sind ja schließlich bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen." Professor Canvass griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum.

# - # - #

Zur Mittagspause traf er auf Ginny, die ihrem Freund die schlechte Laune ansah und direkt auf ihn zukam.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ach nichts", entgegnete Harry missgelaunt, "Canvass lässt mich nicht mit nach Inverness, ...zu gefährlich."

"Aber das kann sie doch nicht machen", entgegnete Ginny fassungslos, doch Harry nickte.

"Voldemort wird mich töten und wenn ich die Sicherheit von Hogwarts verlasse, ... du kennst ja das Theater. Sie glauben, dass Voldemort jede Möglichkeit recht ist, mich in die Finger zu bekommen." Ginny sah ihn fragend an, aber Harry schwieg und ging weiter den Gang entlang, ohne seine Freundin anzusehen.

"Willst du uns nicht endlich mal sagen was Sache ist", fragte Ginny, die ihn begleitete. Harry seufzte und blieb stehen. Sie hatte ja Recht. Irgendwann musste er es ihnen erzählen, doch er hatte Angst, wie sie darauf reagieren würden.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das erklären soll, ... obwohl ich denke es wäre das beste wenn ihr es wüsstet."

"Was?" fragte Ginny und Harry wurde es so langsam unangenehm.

"Nicht hier, nicht jetzt!", winkte Harry ab, „Kommt morgen nach dem Unterricht in den Raum der Wünsche, Du, Hermine und Ron," sagte er knapp, wandte sich von ihr ab und verschwand im Durchgang zu den Kerkern.

‚_Was habe ich getan?'_ dachte Harry wütend. Er hatte zugesagt den Dreien von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, wie konnte er nur? Fassungslos über das was er versprochen hatte, warf er seine Tasche in die Ecke und setzte sich ans Fenster. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Morgen müsste er auspacken, aber vielleicht war es das Beste für ihn wenn er mit dem Wissen nicht mehr alleine dastünde.

# - # - #

Am Nachmittag fiel es ihm sehr schwer Hagrid zu folgen, der seine Stunde dem ´gemeinen Mooskriecher widmete. Das waren kleine hinterhältige Biester, die zwar kaum zu sehen waren, aber eine unangenehme, milchige Flüssigkeit absonderten und eine entsetzliche Reizung auf der Haut hinterließ.

"Die Mooskriecher sind keine sonderlich interessanten Tiere", gab Hagrid zu, „aber Professor Peony bat mich die Mooskriechermilch zu sammeln. Was meint ihr wofür sie dieses Zeug braucht?" fragte er und sah die Klasse aufmunternd an. Harry war zu vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken und schenkte den Viechern keine besondere Beachtung und schon gar nicht bemühte er sich dem Unterricht zu folgen.

"Nächste Woche werden wir die Mooskriecher fangen und sehen, ob wir ihre Milch irgendwie gewinnen können. Als Hausaugabe könnt ihr vielleicht etwas über Mooskriechermilch nachlesen, wofür das Zeug benutzt wird und so weiter", sagte Hagrid nach einer ellenlangen Stunde, und entließ die Klasse in den Feierabend. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry zurückgezogen im Schlafsaal. Mit Grauen wartete er auf den nächsten Nachmittag und die Zeit schien nur so zu kriechen.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	4. Der erste Mord

So, ja es hat gedauert, aber ich musste erstens etwas auf das Chap warten und zweitens musste ich arbeiten und komme daher kaum ins Netz!

Ein Knuddel an mrsgaladriel: Ja ich habe sehr viele Kleinigkeiten geändert, manche sind später noch von Bedeutung, manche nicht… #fg#

Anmerkungen an meine beta Geckole: Ähm, was für Vorhänge meinst du? Falls es irgendwo stehst...dann verzeihs mir bitte. **#fleh# - **Die Vorhänge die den Gemeinschaftsraum und den Gang zu den Schlafsälen trennen HdP 2. Kapitel.

(schreibst du das Malfoy bewusst nicht aus?) – Ja, guck mal in die Zeitung… da wird bei bestimmten Leutchen nie der ganze Name preisgegeben.

# - # - # - # - #

_Nach morgen zu blicken_

_Vom gestern zu lösen_

_Im Glauben zu hoffen_

_(Lacrimosa)_

# - # - #

**Der erste Mord**

Harry wälzte sich lange schlaflos im Bett hin und her. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse in der Mysterienabteilung, Dumbledores Worte und die Panik, die ihn immer packte, wenn er sich mit dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung auseinandersetzte. Doch um drei Uhr morgens, fiel er in einen leichten Schlaf.

"Harry, raus aus den Federn!" rief Theodor und riss die Vorhänge von seinem Bett auf, "Oder willst du Peony warten lassen?" Harry murmelte undeutlich etwas und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Theo... wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte Harry und blinzelte den Slytherin schlaftrunken an.

"Nun", antwortete der Slytherin munter, "Fürs Frühstück wird es nicht mehr reichen!" Jetzt schrak Harry auf. Er hatte fester geschlafen als er geglaubt hatte. In Windeseile stand er auf und warf sich eine Schuluniform über. Hastig griff er nach seiner Tasche und rannte zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.

Professor Peony ließ gerade die Schüler ein. Harry huschte durch die Tür und blieb einen Moment staunend stehen. Die neue Lehrerin hatte an der Einrichtung ein wenig verändert, auch wirkte der Raum heller und freundlicher als noch zu Snapes Zeiten.

Einen Moment sah Harry sich unschlüssig um, dann entschied er sich für den einzig in Frage kommenden, freien Platz neben Neville.

"Ich brauche mich wohl nicht mehr vorzustellen ... Wir werden uns im ersten Drittel mit verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten beschäftigen. Es geht um die Bestimmung und Gewinnung der Zutaten, Lagerung und Konservierung von Zutaten und Tränken. Im zweiten Drittel werden wir uns mit verschiedenen Heil- und Linderungstränken auseinandersetzen und der dritte Teil besteht aus Zaubertrankritualen."

"Entschuldigen Sie?" redete Hermine dazwischen und hob ihre Hand.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Wir haben bei Professor Snape schon alles über Lagerung und Gewinnung gemacht,... könnten wir nicht gleich mit etwas Wichtigem anfangen." War das Gesicht der jungen Lehrerin zu Beginn der Frage noch überrascht, so strahlte es nach wenigen Sekunden eine eindeutige Ablehnung aus.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr zum Teil mit Professor Snape über verschiedene Zutaten geredet habt, aber sein Lager sieht danach aus, als hätte er dies nur sehr oberflächlich behandelt. Nun ich hielt ihn immer für einen brillanten Lehrer, aber die meisten Zutaten in seinen Lagerräumen, waren schlichtweg falsch gelagert und mangelhaft beschriftet. Eine bestimmte Ordnung muss sein, so dass sich auch eine fremde Person zu Recht finden kann und nicht versehentlich statt Rosenextrakt hochgiftiges Atropin verwendet. Außerdem gibt es Gesetze die Ihr ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer durch die Bank weg missachtet hat. Eines davon besagt zum Beispiel, dass man Fledermausblut nicht neben Flubberwurmeiern aufbewahren darf.

"Aber das ist doch völliger Aberglaube!" warf Hermine ein, "Professor Snape hat immer ..."

"Miss Granger!" sagte Peony ermahnend, "Welche Ansicht Professor Snape vertreten haben mag: Sie ist nicht die Meinige und daher werden wir das Thema wiederholen!" Hermine wollte darauf noch etwas sagen, aber ein leichter Stoß von Padma, die neben ihr saß, ließ sie schweigen.

"Ich habe für die erste Stunde einige mangelhaft beschriftete Zutaten aus dem Lagerraum zusammengesucht. Ich möchte, dass Sie analytisch versuchen herauszubekommen, worum es sich handelt und wie es mit der Haltbarkeit aussieht."

"So sieht es also aus", redete Hermine frustriert dazwischen, "Sie wollen also, dass wir, Ihr Lager aufräumen!"

"Miss Granger", schrie Peony, "Für diese Unverschämtheit muss ich Ihnen zehn Hauspunkte abziehen!"

Harry der immer noch sehr müde war, konnte Hermines Einwürfe voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Immerhin waren sie im UTZ-Kurs und es gab viele Dinge, die sie noch lernen mussten, um für die Prüfungen vorbereitet zu sein. Doch Professor Peony verteilte unbeirrt an jeden Schüler eine Flasche oder ein Glas mit undefinierbarem Inhalt.

Harry bekam eine zierliche schwarze Flasche, ohne Etikett.

"Harry", flüsterte Neville, "Schau mal." Neville strahlte und zeigte Harry ganz aufgeregt seinen Fund.

"Na und? 'nen paar Blätter, was soll's?" entgegnete Harry müde, öffnete seine Flasche und ein unangenehmer Geruch entstieg ihr. Er konnte froh sein, dass er nichts gegessen hatte, sonst würde er sich sein Frühstück noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen müssen.

"Das sind nicht irgendwelche Blätter, die sind von einer Zauberpalme und äußerst selten", erklärte Neville stolz, "Und sie sind noch gut!," fuhr er fort und schraubte behutsam den Deckel wieder darauf.

"Schön, du hast deinen Teil gelöst!" sagte Harry gleichgültig, "Vielleicht weißt du dann auch, was das hier ist?" Harry schüttete einen Teil aus der Flasche in eine Schale und eine klumpige, rote Masse kam zum Vorschein.

"Was immer es ist, es ist nicht mehr frisch", sagte Harry und lehnte sich nach hinten um dem Gestank zu entgehen.

"Sieht aus ... wie Blut", flüsterte Neville angewidert.

"Nur wissen wir noch nicht welches", stimmte Harry zu, öffnete sein Zaubertrankbuch und überflog das Kapitel über die Bestimmung von Blutarten.

"Das ist doch egal, welches es ist", sagte Neville, "Es ist definitiv abgelaufen." In dem Moment kam Professor Peony hinzu und beäugte misstrauisch das Blut.

"Finden Sie heraus, was es ist", sagte sie befehlend und wandte sich somit Crabbe und Goyle zu, die mit einem schleimigen Wurm zu kämpfen hatten.

"Mmh,... Einhornblut ist es nicht", sagte Harry und schlug das Buch eine Seite weiter, "auch nicht das eines Grindylohs,..." Schließlich ging er zu dem Zutatenschrank und holte ein milchiges Serum hervor und gab davon drei Tropfen in die Schale.

"Auch nicht Fledermausblut... und nicht das Blut eines Hippogreifs" murmelte Harry, schüttete, das Versuchsgemisch weg und versuchte es noch ein paar Mal mit einigen anderen Substanzen, deren Mischung das Geheimnis des Blutes enthüllen sollte. Erst kurz vor Ende des Unterrichts, als er das Kapitel im Buch beendet hatte und jede der angegebenen Blutarten ausschließen konnte, gab er auf und meldete sich.

"Was gibt's?" fragte die Lehrerin und kam zu ihm.

"Es ist keine der im Buch angegebenen Blutsorten", sagte Harry.

Professor Peony, betrachtete die Flasche und schenkte wieder etwas in eine Schale.

"Ungewöhnlich", murmelte sie, wuselte kurz ins Lager und kam wenig später mit einem Trankfühler, wieder. Sie hielt ihn in die Schale und wenig später erschien eine Schrift auf dem Schaft des Trankfühlers.

"Sehr ungewöhnlich und rechtlich...", sagte Professor Peony sichtlich erschrocken.

"Was ist es denn?" hakte Harry nach.

"Menschenblut!" antwortete sie leise, "Eine Zutat die Professor Snape weder lagern, noch gewinnen durfte."

"Wofür braucht man Menschenblut?" fragte Blaise interessiert, die das Gespräch anscheinend mitverfolgt hatte. Damit zog sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler auf die Lehrerin und Harrys seltsame Flasche.

"Nun, es gibt fast keine Tränke im legalen Bereich, in denen Menschenblut benötigt wird," erklärte Peony, "Und die wenigen erlaubten, dürfen nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen gebraut werden... Die meisten Tränke mit dieser Zutat sind der dunklen Seite zuzuordnen und somit verboten... daher..." Professor Peony brach ihren Gedankengang ab.

"Ich denke, wir beenden die Stunde hier", sagte sie kurz angebunden, „als Hausaufgaben schreiben Sie mir bitte auf, was sie über ihre Zutaten herausgefunden haben und wie sie Verwendung finden ... Mr. Potter, Sie schreiben stattdessen etwas über die Erkennungsmerkmale von verschiedenen Blutarten,... Sie können uns ihre Ergebnisse nächste Woche als Referat vortragen." Harry grummelte unzufrieden, sagte aber nichts. Jetzt wurde er auch noch dafür bestraft, dass er eine verbotene Zutat erwischt hatte. Hastig packte er seine Sachen und verließ rasch den Kerker.

"Harry! Warte!" rief Hermine ihm hinterher und Harry verlangsamte widerwillig seinen Schritt, "Du hast nicht unser Treffen im Raum der Wünsche vergessen, oder?" Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, was allerdings misslang.

"Nein, wie könnte ich", sagte er, "Aber verzeiht wenn ich vorher etwas esse." Hermine nickte und Harry riss sich von ihr los und ging zum Mittagessen. Obwohl er nicht gefrühstückt hatte, schaffte er nur ein paar Bissen.

Er hatte in den ganzen vier Stunden nicht einmal an das bevorstehende Treffen denken müssen, nun aber quälten ihn wieder seine Sorgen, wie er das Ganze erklären sollte. Er würde es ihnen sagen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es gelassen aufnahmen.

"Was machst du heute Nachmittag?" fragte Theodor und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Bin verabredet, wieso?" antwortete Harry.

"Ich hatte gehofft du könntest mit bei meinen Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde helfen...." antwortete Theodor leise.

"Heute nicht, tut mir leid", wies Harry ihn ab und erhob sich. Er ging direkt in den siebten Stock. Hermine wartete bereits, doch von den andern fehlte noch jede Spur.

Harry schritt dreimal den Gang entlang, bis eine hohe, schwarze Eichentür in der Wand erschien und trat ein. Er hatte sich zwar einen Raum für ernste Besprechungen gewünscht, doch dies war fast zu ernst. Der Raum war schlicht und dunkel. Ein ovaler Tisch mit sechs Stühlen stand in der Mitte und einige leere Pergamente, Schreibfedern und Tintenfässer lagen bereit.

"Sieht nicht gerade einladend aus", merkte Hermine an, als sie Harrys missmutigen Blick betrachtete.

"Nun, für eine ernste Angelegenheit, wird dieser Raum seinen Zweck erfüllen", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich am Kopf des Tisches nieder. Hermine beschwor ein paar Kerzen hervor und belegte sie mit einem Schwebezauber. Ihr Schein ließ den Raum zwar heller, nicht aber freundlicher wirken. Harry schwieg und beäugte ungeduldig die Tür.

"Ron kommt ein bisschen später. Er musste noch etwas mit Professor McPherson wegen der Buchung des Quidditchfeldes besprechen", warf Hermine ein, um Harry abzulenken.

"Was hältst du von Peony?" fragte Harry ohne auf Hermines Äußerung einzugehen.

"Grundsätzlich ist sie nicht verkehrt", erklärte Hermine, "Aber ich finde ihr Thema unpassend, wir müssten unbedingt..." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ginny kam herein. Sie ging zu Harry hinüber und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sich auf seine andere Seite nieder. Und nur einen Augenblick später kam auch endlich Ron.

"Tschuldigung", nuschelte er und setzte sich hastig neben Hermine. Harry schwieg und senkte den Kopf. Er spürte drei Augenpaare auf sich ruhen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Die Stille, die den Raum erfüllte war zum Zerreißen gespannt, und Harry sah jetzt in die Augen seiner Freunde. Erwartung, Spannung, Interesse waren die Gefühle die er ausmachen konnte, aber sie erwarteten nichts, was sie schocken würde. Harry musste allen Mut zusammen nehmen, doch selbst dann klang seine Stimme unerwartet unsicher.

"Könnt ihr euch an die Glaskugeln aus der Mysterienabteilung erinnern?" fragte er und bekam ein stummes Nicken von den dreien.

"Das waren Prophezeiungen. ... Voldemort wollte die Kugel haben, die wir mitgenommen haben. Eine Prophezeiung in der es um ihn und mich ging." Harry Stimme versagte und er schwieg.

"Sie ist kaputt", warf Hermine ein, "Ihr Inhalt ist unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eben nicht, Dumbledore kannte die Prophezeiung und konnte mir den genauen Wortlaut sagen ... leider", sagte Harry flüsternd.

"Was besagt sie?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

"Nun,... äh … i–ich … äh", stotterte Harry und versuchte sich einen gescheiten Satz im Kopf zusammen zu reimen, "Ich bin ... der Einzige, der in der Lage ist..." Harry hielt inne. Ein eisiger Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, "...Voldemort zu töten!" flüsterte er. Es war raus und die innerliche Spannung brach in sich zusammen. Die Reaktionen von seinen Freunden waren genauso wie er erwartet hatte. Ginny war kreidebleich, Hermine starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an, und Ron setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, wenn Harry ihm nicht zuvor gekommen wäre.

"Das ist nicht alles", flüsterte Harry und atmete tief durch, "Wenn ich es nicht tue, … tötet er mich." Drei Augenpaare, starrten ihn nun blass und geschockt an. Er wartete eine Weile um seinen Freunden die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Und du weißt das jetzt seit über einem Jahr?" fragte Ginny plötzlich, „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Weil,..." Harry zögerte, „Ich mich nicht getraut habe und dann ist so viel passiert. Ich habe es einfach versucht zu verdrängen."

"Vor deinem Namen war ein Fragezeichen", erwähnte Hermine, "vielleicht bist gar nicht du gemeint."

"Doch", antwortete Harry. Jetzt wo das schlimmste raus war, fiel es nicht mehr so schwer, darüber zu reden, "Die Prophezeiung sagt meinen Namen nicht aber sie redet von jemandem der Ende Juli geboren wird, dessen Eltern Voldemort dreimal gegenüber gestanden haben und den er als ebenbürtig zeichnen würde." Harry wies auf die Narbe, die sich auf seiner Stirn deutlich abzeichnete.

"Das heißt, wenn er nicht versucht hätte dich zu töten, hätte es jemanden anderen getroffen?" fragte Ron und setzte ein Lächeln auf, "Ich wette es gibt viele deren Eltern gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft haben."

"Nein, nur einen", sagte Harry.

"Wer?" fragte Ginny interessiert.

"Das ist egal", sagte Harry und wollte die Frage niederschmettern.

"Neville", sagte Hermine leise und beiden anderen sahen sie überrascht an.

„Neville?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Harry seufzte.

"Nevilles Eltern waren Auroren und er hat nur ein paar Tage vor Harry Geburtstag", erklärte Hermine ihren Gedankengang.

"Es ist nicht wichtig, wen es, statt mir, hätte treffen können", sagte Harry, "Voldemort hat mich gezeichnet und somit, mich bestimmt es zu tun!"

"Aber es muss doch noch irgendetwas anderes drin stehen, sonst wäre Voldemort nicht so besessen gewesen, die Prophezeiung in die Finger zu bekommen", warf Hermine ein.

"Voldemort kennt nur die Hälfte der Prophezeiung. Er wusste nicht, dass er jemandem ein Zeichen geben muss. Er hat vorgehabt uns beide, Neville und mich, noch als Baby zu töten, um die Gefahr zu bannen", erklärte Harry, "Es steht noch drin, dass ich eine Macht besitze, die Voldemort nicht kennt."

"Aber Voldemort ist mächtig", warf Ginny ein, "Eine Macht, die er nicht kennt, gibt es nicht!"

"Dumbledore sprach von der Macht", sagte Harry zögernd, "Es ist mein Herz, aber fragt mich nicht warum. Es lässt mich Dinge tun, wie zum Beispiel Sirius retten zu wollen." Wieder folgte ein peinliches Schweigen. Harry wusste nichts hinzuzufügen. Es war alles gesagt. Er empfand das starke Bedürfnis einfach rauszugehen um keine Fragen mehr beantworten zu müssen.

"Was hat Simon mit der Prophezeiung zu tun?" fragte Ginny plötzlich und Harry sah äußerst überrascht zu ihr hinüber.

"Nichts", sagte Harry verwundert.

"Aber... Dumbledore, sagte doch etwas von einer Prophezeiung, die..."

"Nein, das war eine andere", unterbrach er sie, "Professor Trelawney hat sie letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien gemacht."

"Und?" mischte sich Hermine interessiert ein.

"Was und?" fragte Harry gereizt, "Ich weiß nichts,... Sie handelte von zwei Männern und einer Frau. Einer, der Männer würde sterben und... mit dem anderen, würde irgendetwas passieren, aber keine Ahnung was." erklärte Harry geduldig.

"Aber du musst doch irgendeine Ahnung haben", sagte Ginny, "Ich meine Dumbledore und Lupin scheinen sie enträtselt zu haben."

"Es ist mir egal", sagte Harry nun abweisend, "Habt ihr schon mal eine richtige Prophezeiung gehört??" Die drei schüttelten den Kopf, "Das ist ein Haufen schwammiges Zeug. Ihr könnt nicht verlangen, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, und außerdem habe ich keinen Bock darüber nachzudenken! Simon ist tot, also warum das ganze"

Harry wandte sich von den Dreien ab und öffnete die Tür.

"Harry, du kannst doch jetzt nicht..." sagte Hermine.

"Doch, ich kann", sagte Harry, "Es ist alles gesagt und verzeiht, wenn ich jetzt meine Ruhe haben möchte!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und überlegte, wo er hingehen sollte. Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war nicht dazu geeignet, um Ruhe zu finden. Nur ein paar Gedanken später, schlug er den Weg zur Eulerei ein.

Hedwig begrüßte ihn mit einem sanften schuhuen und Harry lehnte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Tausende Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf während er seinen Blick über die weiten Ländereien Hogwarts schweifen ließ. Doch allmählich schob er sie von sich weg und genoss die Leere in seinem Kopf.

# - # - #

Erst zum Abendessen verließ Harry die Eulerei und war wenig später, im Schlafsaal verschwunden, wo er sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben versuchte abzulenken.

"Hast du jetzt Zeit?" fragte Theodor schüchtern.

"Was gibt es?" fragte Harry bereitwillig und sah von seinem Zaubertrankbuch auf.

"Vielleicht könntest du mir jetzt ein bisschen bei Muggelkunde helfen,..."

"Wir könnten unsere Hausaufgaben morgen zusammen machen, dann kann ich dir sicher den einen oder anderen Tipp geben." Sagte Harry nach kurzem Überlegen. Theodor strahlte und verschwand wieder in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Samstag versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Die Sonne stand zwar hoch am Himmel, doch Harry kannte die Launen des schottischen Wetters. Um wenigstens ein paar Sonnenstrahlen abzubekommen, beschlossen Harry und Theodor nach draußen zu gehen.

Sie ließen sich an einem Baum am See nieder. Harry nahm ein Pergament und fing an zu schreiben, während Theodor sich nochmals das Buch durchsah.

"Ich glaube, dass ich das nie lernen werde", stöhnte Theodor.

"Was denn?" fragte Harry, der schon fast fertig war.

"Dass man Brot in der Bäckerei kaufen kann, aber keine Wurst und dass man Briefmarken bei einer Post kaufen muss, bevor man einen Brief verschickt und so weiter."

"Aber du hast doch die ganzen Sommerferien unter Muggeln. Warst du denn nicht in der Stadt?" gab Harry lächelnd zu.

"Doch aber die ganzen Namen sind verwirrend und einfach alles…", sagte Theodor, „Ich werde garantiert versuchen bei der Post, Fahrscheine zu kaufen!" Harry musste Lachen.

"Das lernst du schon noch", ermunterte ihn Harry, "Warts ab, bis du in Inverness bist, da wirst du sehen, dass das alles gar nicht so schlimm ist."

"Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" fragte Hermine, die plötzlich vor den beiden auftauchte, "Ich muss mit dir reden,... wegen gestern."

"Muss das jetzt sein?" fragte Harry, doch sie nickte entschieden und Harry erhob sich mit einem Seufzer.

"Was gedenkst du wegen der Prophezeiung zu tun?" fragte Hermine.

"Was sollte ich deswegen tun?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

"Du kannst dich nicht darauf verlassen, dass du hier in Hogwarts sicher bist", sagte Hermine barsch, "Du musst lernen dich zu verteidigen."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Harry, "Aber ich bin Voldemort schon oft genug entkommen!"

"Du sollst ihm aber nicht entkommen, sondern ihn töten!" setzte Hermine mit Nachdruck dazu.

"Hermine, bitte", sagte Harry.

"Harry du spielst mit deinem Leben!" sagte Hermine nun lauter, "Wir können doch nicht zusehen, dass du..."

"Was soll ich tun?" fuhr Harry sie an, "Ich habe schon verdammt viel um die Ohren und du willst von mir verlangen, dass ich jeden Tag ein Buch mit Verteidigungszaubern durcharbeite."

"Verteidigung?" sagte Hermine, "Nein … Angriff! Du kannst nicht mit einem Entwaffnungszauber, einen der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit töten!"

"Was dann?" schrie Harry, "Soll ich die verbotenen Flüche lernen? Das werde ich nicht, wenn du DAS meinst!" Einen Moment war es still und die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander. Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch innerlich kochte er vor Wut.

"Harry", sagte Hermine beruhigend, "Du musst verstehen, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen. Die Prophezeiung besagt nicht, dass du alleine handeln musst. Ich glaube, du brauchst Hilfe!" Harry seufzte.

"Das ist das letzte, was ich brauche", entgegnete Harry, "Ihr seid meine Freunde und ich will nicht, dass ihr euch noch einmal wegen mir in unnötige Gefahren stürzt." Hermine schüttelte verbittert den Kopf.

"Du ...Harry … Ich …", stotterte Hermine verunsichert, "Ich weiß, dass es viel wird, Ron, Ginny und ich haben lange noch geredet, wie wir dir helfen können..." Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch einmischt, dass ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Voldemort", erklärte Harry, klang dabei aber nicht im Mindesten so selbstsicher, wie er es gerne hätte.

"Wir dachten... wir könnten die DA wieder auf die Beine stellen, nur das wir mit den anderen das Duellieren üben."

"Nein,..." sagte Harry, "Ich bin im Duellieren ganz gut..."

"HARRY, JETZT HÖR AUF!" schrie Hermine verzweifelt, "Das ist der ideale Rahmen, Flüche und Abwehrzauber zu üben! Ich meine..."

„Hermine", Harry blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an, „Mein letztes Wort ist und bleibt, NEIN, oder soll ich es dir schriftlich geben?" Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Denk noch mal darüber nach", sagte sie flehend, wandte sich von ihm ab und rannte den Weg hinunter. Harry sah ihr nach und konnte weiter hinten zwei rothaarige Personen sehen, die sie in Empfang nahmen. Es wusste, es war nicht fair, Hermine so abzublitzen zu lassen, schließlich machten sie sich doch nur Sorgen. Mit einem Seufzer wandte er seinen Blick von den dreien ab und kehrte zu Theodor zurück.

"Alles OK?" fragte dieser, als er Harry Gesicht sah. Harry grummelte ein ja und ließ sich neben dem Slytherin ins Gras fallen. Theodor fragte nicht weiter nach, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Schweigend erledigten die beiden ihre Hausaufgaben, doch Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Hermine zurückkehrten.

# - # - #

Am nächsten Tag machte Harry einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit Ginny. Sie vermied es ihn noch einmal auf die Prophezeiung und die DA anzusprechen. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinanderher. Ein Kuss hier und da, doch sie waren nicht unbeschwert und in ihren Augen konnte er ihre Angst sehen. Die Angst, ihren Freund zu verlieren. Er wusste, was er ihr antun würde, wenn er wirklich in dem Kampf sterben würde doch Harry schob den Gedanken fort.

Er fühlte sich mies, als er sich von ihr verabschiedete. Eigentlich sollte es ihm nur Recht sein, wenn er allein seinen Freunden zuliebe, noch härter und intensiver übte, um seine Chancen zu verbessern und doch graute es ihm, einen Mord begehen zu müssen.

Gedankenverloren ging er zu den Kerkern hinunter.

"_Atropa Belladonna_", murmelte Harry und die kalte Steinwand schob sich zur Seite. Er wollte sofort weiter zu den Schlafsälen, doch ein Streit zwischen Draco und Theodor ließ ihn stoppen.

"Du hängst entschieden zu viel mit diesem Blutsverräter herum!" schrie Draco.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein", entgegnete Theodor, "Du kannst mir ja schlecht Muggelkunde beibringen!"

"Das will ich auch gar nicht, aber seit dein Vater in Askaban sitzt, entfernst du dich immer mehr!" sagte Draco, "Du wirst dich von Potter fern halten, oder du bist draußen!"

Harry ging rasch in den Schlafsaal, ohne von einem der beiden bemerkt zu werden. Theodor würde schon seinen Weg finden, dachte Harry, als dieser unvermittelt hereinkam. Er sah wütend aus und schien Harry nicht zu beachten.

"Alles OK, Theo?" fragte Harry ohne zu ihm hinüber zu sehen.

"Lass mich", zischte er, griff nach seinem Zauberschachspiel und verschwand wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

# - # - #

In den nächsten Tagen hielt sich Theodor an Dracos Aufforderung Abstand zu Harry zu halten. Er kam nie in Harrys Nähe und wenn doch schmetterte er jeden Gesprächsversuch ab. Harry verunsicherte dieses Verhalten sehr, da er gehofft hatte, in Theodor einen Vertrauten gefunden zu haben und mit einem Seufzer zog er seinen Schlafanzug an. Morgen würde er Draco im Quidditch beweisen, dass er der bestmögliche Sucher für das Team sei und er wollte ausgeschlafen sein. Er würde Draco keinen Grund liefern, ihn aus der Mannschaft auszuschließen und wenn nötig viel dafür tun.

Er legte sich ins Bett, überdachte noch einige Spielzüge und auf Harrys Lippen entstand ein Lächeln. ‚Du kriegst mich nicht aus der Mannschaft!' dachte er sich zufrieden und schlief ein.

"Mr. Malfoy, wachen Sie auf." Die Stimme von Professor Peony weckte Harry. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und irritiert zog er seinen Vorhang beiseite. Seine Lehrerin stand in einem dunkelblauen Morgenmantel an Dracos Bett und zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge beiseite.

"Was ist?" murmelte Draco verschlafen und kniff, vom Licht geblendet, die Augen wieder zusammen.

"Der Schulleiter möchte mit Ihnen reden", erklärte die Zaubertranklehrerin.

"Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?" fragte Draco, setzte sich aber in seinem Bett auf.

"Nein, es sei denn Sie wollen es erst durch den Tagespropheten erfahren", entgegnete Professor Peony. Draco stand auf, warf sich einen Umhang über und folgte der Lehrerin aus dem Schlafsaal.

Obwohl Harry schon hellwach war, zog er den Vorhang von seinem Bett wieder zu. Es war erst vier Uhr morgens, aber er war zu aufgewühlt, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, etwas, was wichtig genug war, morgen im Tagespropheten zu erscheinen.

"Harry?" flüsterte Theodor aus dem Nachbarbett.

"Mmh..." murmelte Harry.

"Glaubst du, dass was mit Dracos Eltern ist?" fragte der andere Slytherin.

"Seit wann redest du wieder mit mir?" flüsterte Harry.

"Vielleicht haben sie Lucius wieder festgenommen", sagte Theodor ohne auf Harrys Frage einzugehen.

Theodor schwieg wieder und Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bis auf Crabbes Schnarchen, wurde es totenstill. Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er glaubte zwar nicht wieder einschlafen zu können, aber dennoch schloss er die Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, als ein lautes Keuchen von Theodor ihn aufhorchen ließ. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, dann wurde ein Bettvorhang hastig beiseite gezogen und das Keuchen ging in ein Schnaufen über. Harry lugte aus seinem Bett hervor und sah Theodor zitternd auf der Bettkante sitzen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry beunruhigt. Der dunkelblonde Slytherin brauchte sehr lange, bis er in der Lage war zu antworten, machte aber immer noch einen verstörten Eindruck.

„Dracos Vater ist ermordet worden", flüsterte Theodor kaum hörbar.

„Was?" fragte Harry fassungslos, „Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte der andere, „Es ist eine Idee, … nur eine Idee. … Ich … ich … entschuldige mich, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist." Damit erhob sich Theodor und verließ den Schlafsaal. Harry wusste nicht ob er ihm folgen sollte. Theodors Aussage beunruhigte ihn mehr als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte sehr durcheinander gewirkt und schien, von dem was er gesagt hatte, überzeugt gewesen zu sein.

Harry grübelte noch einen Moment darüber nach, dann folgte er Theodor. Der Slytherin saß in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und starrte teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster.

„Alles OK mit dir?" sagte Harry leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm. Theodor nickte, ohne auch nur den Blick von dem Nachthimmel abzuwenden.

„Was war los?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Theodor, „es passierte einfach. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es war eine Idee … eindringlich und erschreckend, so als ob ich es WÜSSTE." Harry antwortete darauf nichts, sondern und folgte schweigend dem Blick des Slytherin.

„Hast du so etwas schon mal gehabt?" fragte Harry weiter. Statt einer Antwort stand Theodor auf und entfernte sich wieder von Harry.

„Wenn du nicht antworten willst, du musst nicht", sagte Harry rasch bevor der andere hinter den Vorhängen, die den Gemeineschaftsraum von den Schlafsälen trennten, verschwinden konnte.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Theodor, „Draco wird sehr schlecht gelaunt sein, wenn er wieder kommt", sagte Theodor und Harry sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, wie er hinter dem Vorhang verschwand, folgte aber nicht. Harry versank augenblicklich in Gedanken und bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Draco hereinkam, in den Schlafsaal ging und wenig später wieder herauskam.

Am Horizont zeichneten sich bereits die ersten Vorboten der aufgehenden Sonne ab und färbten den Himmel in ein sanftes Rot. Während der Lärmpegel im Gang, wo die Schlafsäle lagen immer mehr anschwoll, wurde Harry immer müder. Er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten und er erlaubte es sich sie für einen Moment zu schließen.

_Voldemort ist sehr wütend, _Sofort riss Harry sie wieder auf. Ein Ziepen auf der Narbe war zu spüren und automatisch rieb er mit seiner Hand darüber. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich versuchen sollte in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen. Aber seine Neugier siegte schließlich über die Angst vor Voldemorts Reaktion, falls dieser den Versuch bemerken sollte. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen und suchte nach seinem Feind.

Nur verschwommen erschien ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er erkannte einige Todesser, die sich in einem Raum aufhielten. Darunter waren Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, Wurmschwanz und einige andere, die Harry unter ihren Kapuzen nicht erkennen konnte.

_"Er ist auch weg!" sagte Voldemort wütend und wies auf einen Kasten auf dem Tisch._

_"Meister," sagte Wurmschwanz verunsichert, "Wer?"_

_"Der Zauberstab von Potter!" antwortete der dunkle Lord kalt, "Ich bin sicher, die beiden Sachen hängen zusammen." _

_"Nein", schrie Bellatrix erschrocken auf._

_"Bellatrix... ich habe einen meiner treuesten Anhänger verloren, also widersprich mir nicht", sagte der dunkle Lord kühl und hob seinen Zauberstab als Warnung. Bellatrix schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück, "Er wird dafür bezahlen! …Bringt ihn mir! ...LEBEND!" befahl er seinen Anhängern, die daraufhin rasch den Raum verließen._

Das Bild verschwamm und Harrys Schädel brummte, doch das Pochen seiner Narbe nahm rasch ab.

‚Voldemort hat also einen wichtigen Anhänger verloren', dachte Harry und hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es sich dabei um Lucius Malfoy handelte. Theodor hatte es bereits erwähnt und nun war Harry überzeugt, dass der Slytherin wie auch immer mit seiner ‚Idee' Recht haben musste. Voldemort schien den Täter zu kennen und er verlangte von seinen Todessern, dass sie ihm den Mörder brachten. Die wichtigste Information aber war, dass Harrys Zauberstab noch existierte und das er nicht mehr in den Händen des Feindes war.

Als die ersten Slytherins den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, brach Harry seine Gedankengänge ab und ging in den Schlafsaal zurück. Theodor würdigte ihn keines Blickes und verschwand wortlos.

Erst beim Frühstück sahen die beiden sich wieder. Harry sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich aber demonstrativ auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Die Zabini-Zwillinge setzten sich nicht weit von Harry weg. Sie stritten sich, wie üblich, doch sah man sie nie getrennt, wie siamesische Zwillinge.

"Ich sage dir, dem sein Vater ist tot!" sagte Claire, doch Norman schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie sagten doch, dass es sich um etwas schlimmes handelt", entgegnete Norman, "du glaubst doch nicht dass Malfoy es schlimm finden würde, wenn er dieses Ekelpaket endlich los ist."

"Mmh, und..." sagte Claire nachdenklich, "Was wäre es dann?"

"Weiß nicht!" antwortete Norman, "vielleicht hat man ihn zur Adoption freigegeben, damit sich seine Eltern wieder ein schönes Leben machen können."

"Norman, du hast ´nen Knall", entgegnete seine Zwillingsschwester, "Draco ist über siebzehn, da wird er sich doch nur darüber freuen."

"Vielleicht muss er damit aber seinen, ach so reinen, Namen ablegen und wird enterbt", sagte Norman und grinste seine Schwester fies an, die sich genervt von ihm abwendete.

Sehnsüchtig sah Harry nach oben und als endlich die Eulen in die große Halle kamen, schien es schon sehr spät zu sein. Er ärgerte sich, dass er den Tagesprophet nicht bezog und sah sich neugierig am Tisch nach jemandem um, der ihm seine Ausgabe leihen könnte. Doch alle älteren Schüler, die die Zeitung bezogen saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches und waren selbst dabei sie zu lesen.

"Malfoys Vater ist ermordet worden", drangen die Neuigkeiten flüsternd bis zu ihm. Harry hatte es erwartet und schließlich beendete er hastig sein Frühstück und ging zum Phönixhaustisch.

"Guten Morgen Hermine, darf ich?" fragte er und wies auf den noch zusammengerollten Tagespropheten. Sie nickte stumm und Harry nahm sie an sich.

"Steht was drin?" fragte Hermine, "als sie ihren Mund wieder leer hatte.

„Sag mal, ist das noch nicht zu euch vorgedrungen?" fragte Harry und zeigte ihr die Titelseite, die ein Bild von Lucius zeigte. Mit ein paar Worten beschreib er was in der Nacht vorgefallen war, erwähnte aber weder Theodors seltsames Verhalten, noch seinen Versuch in Legilimentik. Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an und riss ihm begierig den Tagespropheten aus der Hand.

"Hey", protestierte Harry, "Ich wollte das noch lesen." Ohne zu Harry aufzusehen, wies sie ihm den Platz neben sich und legte die Zeitung gut sichtbar für beide in die Mitte.

**Mysteriöser Mord an flüchtigen Askabanhäftling**

_**Muggel fanden in North Yorkshire die Leiche eines Mannes. Wie die hinzugezogenen Auroren des Ministeriums bestätigten, handelte es sich um Lucius M., dem letztes Jahr mit einigen anderen Häftlingen zusammen die Flucht aus Askaban gelang. **_

_Gestern am späten Abend fanden einige Muggel in einem Waldstück zwischen Knaresborough und Harrogate die grausam zugerichtete Leiche eines Zauberers. _

_Das Ministerium griff erst gegen Mitternacht in das Geschehen ein. Sie befragten die Muggel zu ihren bisherigen Untersuchungen, beschlagnahmten die Leiche und andere Beweisstücke und veränderten das Gedächtnis unzähliger Zeugen._

_In einem Gespräch bestätigte Mr. Shacklebold, Sprecher der Aurorenzentrale, dass es sich bei dem Leichnam um den flüchtigen Lucius M. handelt._

_Zur Todesursache konnte er uns allerdings noch keine genauen Angaben machen. Ungewöhnlich sei jedoch, wie er verriet, dass die Leiche durch auffällig viele Hieb- und Stichwunden verletzt wurde und das jeder Gebrauch der „Unverzeihlichen" ausgeschlossen werden konnte._

_Vom Täter fehlt bisher jede Spur. _

_Die Ermittlungen dauern an und werden von einer, eigens eingerichtete Einsatzgruppe geleitet. _

Harry beendete den Artikel und sah zu Hermine auf, die längst fertig gelesen hatte.

„Moin Harry", sagte Ron, der gerade erst in die große Halle gekommen war, „Was machst du denn…" Ron verstummte, als er einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermine auffing.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron.

„Malfoy ist tot." sagte Harry knapp.

„Malfoy?" fragte Ron irritiert und sein Blick wanderte automatisch zum Slytherintisch, „Draco Malfoy?"

„Nein, du Idiot, sein Vater ist letzte Nacht ermordet worden."

„Und? Wer war es?" fragte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht…," fing Hermine nachdenklich an, „… Voldemort, ich meine, der ist ja nie sonderlich zimperlich, bei Bestrafungen."

„Negativ", sagte Harry, „Voldemort ist wütend, sehr wütend. Er weiß, wer der Täter ist und wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommt, wird er ihn töten."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Hermine und Harry seufzte. Doch schließlich erzählte er ihnen von seinem Erfolg in Legilimentik.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an in fremden Gehirnen herumzuspionieren", sagte Ron aufgebracht, worauf Harry lediglich mit einem gequälten Lächeln antwortete.

„Bist du sicher, dass Voldemort nicht deine Legilimentik beeinflusst hat", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Nein, es war nicht so wie bei Sirius", entgegnete Harry, „Sonst hätte er mich wissen lassen, wer in Gefahr sei, damit ich ihn warnen könnte, oder so etwas." Hermine sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht war es nur ein Versuch dich neugierig zu machen. Immerhin hat er dich wissen lassen, dass der ‚Unbekannte' deinen Zauberstab besitzt."

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Harry um das Thema abzuschmettern, „Wir sollten uns so langsam zu Flitwick aufmachen, es wird Zeit."

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	5. Snapes Zaubertranklager

So, da bin ich wieder... jaja, ich weiß... ab jetzt geht es etwas schneller... die nächsten 4 Chaps sind auch schon bei meiner beta auf dem Prüfstand gewesen... zwei weitere sind fertig... ab dem 10. gibt es komplett neuen Inhalt - versprochen! liebguck

mrsgaladriel: so sollte es auch sein...

squibby: freu dich auf Kapitel 12... wenn du es nicht erwarten kannst... komm mal auf nen Tee vorbei... dann werde ich dir meine neuen Schandtaten gestehen... aber danach kannst du die Idee mit dem Sleeping-Potion hoffentlich ganz schnell begraben!

**Snapes Zaubertranklager**

Harry ließ sich neben Ron und Hermine nieder und sein Blick glitt suchend durch die Klasse. Er brach die Suche ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat. Draco Malfoy war heute nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, und Harry fragte sich ob dieser nach Hause gefahren war. Doch hier in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde er Malfoy bestimmt nicht finden, denn außer ihm selber und Dora Moon waren keine weiteren Slytherins in dem UTZ-Kurs.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte der kleinwüchsige Lehrer seine Schüler"Dieses Jahr, …zumindest im ersten Drittel werden wir uns mit den Abwehrzaubern gegen magische Halbwesen beschäftigen, dann haben wir den Lehrplan durch."

"Und danach" fragte Hermine interessiert.

"Ich habe es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht den gelernten Stoff vor den Prüfungen noch einmal zu wiederholen. Meistens wünschen sich die Schüler mehr Übung in Duellen, aber dass können Sie als Kurs selbst entscheiden, in welchen Bereichen Sie mehr Übung brauchen.", erklärte Professor Flitwick und lächelte. Er kletterte die Stufen zu seinem Pult hinauf und schlug ein Buch auf.

"Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, was man sich unter einem magischen Halbwesen vorstellen kann" Die Hände einiger Schüler schossen in die Höhe.

"Miss Granger"

"Magische Halbwesen, sind Wesen die meistens menschliche Eigenschaften besitzen. Man unterscheidet sie in ‚ursprüngliche' und ‚erworbene' Halbwesen. Ersteres bezeichnet Wesen wie Meermenschen, Zentauren, Sphinxe, Veelas und so weiter. Sie werden als solche geboren und besitzen menschliche Eigenschaften sowie magische Fähigkeiten", erklärte Hermine"Die zweite Gruppe bezieht sich auf Menschen, die im Laufe ihres Lebens zu einem Halbwesen werden, zum Beispiel: Vampire und Werwölfe. Sie besitzen nur dann magische Eigenschaften, wenn sie vor ihrer Verwandlung bereits welche hatten."

"Sehr gut", lobte Professor Flitwick"Zehn Punkte für das Phönixhaus."

Professor Flitwick erklärte daraufhin einiges über die ‚ursprünglichen' magischen Wesen und Harry lauschte interessiert.

Der Unterricht ging schnell vorbei und Draco war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht, nicht beim Mittagessen und auch später nicht mehr.

"Meinst du wir haben Quidditchtraining" fragte Harry Theodor, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ rasch die Große Halle. ‚Aus dem müsste man mal schlau werden', dachte Harry, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn, sondern verzog sich die restliche Zeit, bis zum Training, in seinen Schlafsaal und widmete sich seinem Zaubertrankreferat. Er konnte sich nichts Langweiligeres vorstellen, als das Buch über Blut, die Indikatoren und die Verwendung in Zaubertränken zu studieren, aber Peony würde ihn nicht einfach davonkommen lassen, wenn er es nicht machte.

‚Snape hatte Menschenblut in seinem Lager' drang in seinem Kopf ein. ‚Warum? Wofür brauchte er das, wenn er schon lange kein Todesser mehr war?'Harry blätterte im Buch weiter nach hinten und ganz am Ende des Kapitels fand er lediglich nur eine Randnotiz. _"Menschenblut wird für einen selten benötigten Heiltrank verwendet. Da die Gewinnung und der Besitz von Menschenblut strafbar sind, besitzen nur wenige Zaubertrankmeister die Lizenz ihn brauen zu dürfen. Dieses strenge Gesetz begründet sich vor allem damit, dass Menschenblut vorrangig in vielen schwarzmagischen Ritualen und Zaubertränken verwendet wird."_

"Harry kommst du" fragte Graham Pritchard, ein Viertklässler und der einzig, verbliebene Jäger des Slytherinteams, nachdem Simon Lestrange und Fréderic Montague die Schule beendet hatten.

"Aber Draco..." warf Harry ein.

"Wir machen die Auswahl ohne Draco, es sind eine ganze Menge Bewerber, die sich auf heute Nachmittag vorbereitet haben und am zweiten Oktober ist schon unser erstes Spiel, ... ausgerechnet gegen Ravenclaw."

Harry klappte widerwillig sein Buch zu. Zwar war das Thema langweilig, doch die Tatsache, das Snape Menschenblut in seinem Lager hatte, ließ ihn neugierig werden und er wollte herausfinden, wozu er das gebraucht hatte. In Begleitung der verbliebenen Quidditchspieler, Graham Pritchard, Anthony Bole und Theodor Nott, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich über den Ablauf der Auswahl im Klaren waren, doch nach dem Training hatten sie sich für zwei recht gute Jäger entschieden, wobei sie nicht sicher waren, ob Draco als Mannschaftskapitän eine Frau im Team dulden würde.

Die Tage vergingen Harry kam mit seinem Referat sehr gut voran, doch die Frage nach dem Menschblut konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Theodor redete nur mit Harry, wenn sie sich den Blicken Dracos Freunden entledigen konnten, und Harry half dem Slytherin bereitwillig bei den Vorbereitungen auf dessen ersten Ausflug nach Inverness am Ende des Monats.

"Also, eigentlich ist das gar nicht so schwierig. Und wenn du nicht weiterkommst", erklärte Harry, während die beiden nach dem Abendessen zum Schlafsaal gingen"Frag einfach ´nen Muggel."

"Meinst du"

"Klar", antwortete Harry"Die wissen bestens Bescheid. Na ja, …wenn du sie nicht gerade fragst, was für eine Bedeutung Quietschentchen haben, weil dann halten sie dich wahrscheinlich für verrückt." Harry öffnete die Schlafsaaltür und trat ein.

"Quietschentchen? Was ist ..." Theodor brach ab, als er Draco am Fenster sitzen sah, der die beiden interessiert musterte"Ich... ich muss noch mal weg", sagte Theodor hastig"Hab was vergessen."

Harry sah dem dunkelblonden Slytherin irritiert hinterher, dann schloss er die Tür und setzte sich aufs Bett, ließ aber Draco nicht aus den Augen, der eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", zischte der Blonde.

"Ich habe doch gar nichts getan", erwiderte Harry.

"Deine Anwesenheit ist schon mehr als ich momentan ertragen kann", sagte Draco kalt.

"Dann hättest du mir letztes Jahr nicht das Leben retten dürfen", sagte Harry.

"Du weißt, dass ich in deiner Schuld stand", entgegnete der andere"Eine Verbindung die automatisch entsteht, wenn der eine dem anderen das Leben rettet... Das solltest du eigentlich wissen" Draco grinste den ehemaligen Gryffindor an"Seit ich das getan habe, existiert sie nicht mehr. Ich kann also jetzt tun und lassen was ich will, zum Beispiel dich auf der Stelle töten oder eine deiner Schulsachen in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln der dich in den sicheren Tod schickt. Außerdem hat das Ganze noch ein Gutes gehabt: Dieses Scheusal hat seinen Triumph nicht auskosten können. ...Du bist nicht tot und seine Lorbeeren zum Ausruhen hat es nie wirklich gegeben." Harry sah den Blonden schweigend an.

"Das habe ich nie verstanden. Du und Simon habt das gleiche Ziel verfolgt. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen zusammenzuarbeiten", sagte Harry zögernd.

"Oh ja, Slytherins vereinigt euch", sagte Draco spöttisch"Wir gehen auf Potterjagd..." Draco lachte kalt und verließ den Schlafsaal. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und Harry war alleine.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen dürfen', dachte Harry, ‚Das bringt ihn nur auf dumme Gedanken.' Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Draco die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber wenn es vorübergehend eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte, warum hatte Harry dann nichts gespürt. Das schien absurd und doch schwirrte Harry da etwas in seinem Hinterkopf, was Dumbledore vor Jahren gesagt hatte, als er Wurmschwanz am Leben gelassen hatte. Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und verließ nochmals den Schlafsaal um zur Bibliothek hochzugehen in der Hoffnung seine Freunde zu treffen, doch außer Ron war keiner da.

"Hi du", begrüßte er ihn und setzte sich zu ihm. Ron sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. "Wo sind die anderen" fragte Harry und ignorierte Rons Laune. Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Was ist los" bohrte Harry weiter.

"Hermine hat mir unterstellt, ich würde Lavender zu oft angucken", nuschelte Ron leise"Sie ist eifersüchtig und glaubt, dass ich was von ihr will."

"Und" fragte Harry. Ron wurde leicht rot und drehte sich von seinem Freund weg.

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte der Slytherin fassungslos.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht", sagte Ron leise"Ich liebe Hermine, aber in letzter Zeit... keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist. Ich habe Lavender einen Gefallen getan und vorhin hat sie mich dafür umarmt und... Hermine hat es gesehen und... und..."

"...sie hat einen Aufstand gemacht", beendete Harry den Satz"Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie es nur missverstanden hat"

"Ich hab´s versucht", sagte Ron"Sie hat mir nicht zugehört." Harry schwieg. Er hat keine Ahnung von diesem Theater und hoffte insgeheim, dass er nie so etwas durchmachen musste. Er stand auf und holte sich das Buch aus dem Regal was er sich ausleihen wollte.

"Seit wann kniest du dich so in Zaubertränke" fragte Ron.

"Nun es gibt da eine sehr große Ungereimtheit und die versuche ich zu ergründen", erklärte Harry knapp. Sein Freund sah ihn ratlos an und Harry setzte zur Erklärung an"Ich will rauskriegen, warum Snape Menschenblut in seinem Lager aufbewahrt hat… außerdem muss ich dieses blöde Referat beenden."

"Ich sagte doch immer, dass er ein Vampir ist", sagte Ron und zeigte, trotz seiner Probleme mit Hermine, ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagte Harry.

"Nein, …nicht wirklich", sagte Ron"Hätte aber gut zu ihm gepasst." Harry grinste, verabschiedete sich von dem Rothaarigen und verließ mit dem Buch die Bibliothek.

Zurück in seinem Schlafsaal schlug er es auf und begann zu lesen. Es gab sicher eine plausiblere Erklärung für die Zutat als die, die Ron geliefert hatte.

Der nächste Tag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle mit Ausnahme, dass Theodor sich viel mit Draco, Crabbe und Goyle herumhing und Harry wieder zu ignorieren schien. Dieser versuchte es ihm eine Weile gleichzutun, aber beschloss, ihn noch heute Abend zu seinem Verhalten zur Rede zu stellen. Doch als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war Theodor nirgends zu sehen.

"Wo ist Theodor" fragte er die Zabini-Zwillinge, die nicht weit von ihm in den Sesseln saßen und Snape explodiert´ spielten.

"Du schummelst", warf Claire ihrem Bruder vor und ignorierte Harry gänzlich.

"Ich will ja auch gewinnen", entgegnete Norman mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Harry trat noch näher an sie heran.

"Wo ist Theodor", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

"Im Raum der Wünsche", sagte Norman und warf eine Karte auf den Tisch.

"Nein ist er nicht", entgegnete Claire.

"Ach ja" erwiderte Norman"Natürlich ist er da."

"Danke", sagte Harry und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht fragen sollen, aber er nahm sich dennoch vor, dort nach Theodor zu suchen.

"Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen", hörte er Claire ihrem Zwillingsbruder zuzischen.

"Wieso, er wollte wissen, wo Theo ist", verteidigte sich der andere, „Du bist nur zu gutmütig zu dem Halbblut!"

Harry seufzte und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stieg die unzähligen Treppen bis in den siebten Stock hinauf und stand schließlich vor einer großen dunklen Tür hinter dem der Raum der Wünsche liegen sollte. Harry atmete tief durch und öffnete sie. Etwa fünfzehn Augenpaare, richteten sich sofort auf die Tür und starrten Harry an. Draco Malfoy löste sich aus der Menge und Harry starrte unwillkürlich in die kalten, eisblauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben, Potter" sagte Draco kühl.

Harry wandte den Blick von Dracos Augen ab und sah sich um. Die anwesenden Schüler waren ausnahmslos Slytherins, höherer Klassen. Der jüngste von ihnen war vermutlich in der fünften Klasse und Harry überkam das Gefühl zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.

"WAS machst du hier", zischte Draco und Harry sah zwangsläufig wieder zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

"Ich..." fing Harry an, ‚_Scheiße, was soll ich sagen' _Harry warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Theodor, der von der Gruppe abgewandt aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Ich höre" bohrte Draco weiter.

"Es war einsam im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei", sagte Harry ungewöhnlich gefasst und drehte sich um._ ‚Nichts wie weg' _dachte er, doch bevor er wieder verschwinden konnte, hielt ihn jemand fest und zerrte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. Als die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen.

"Wer hat dir gesagt, dass wir hier sind" fragte Draco und seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt.

"Keiner", log Harry.

"Dieser ‚Keiner' heißt nicht zufällig Theodor Nott" fragte Draco und wandte sich an den dunkelblonden Slytherin am Fenster"Theo" Theodor drehte sich um und wirkte auffällig blass.

"Ich bin unschuldig" verteidigte er sich.

"Ach ja" entgegnete Draco"Du bist der Einzige der mit diesem ... diesem Individuum rumhängt. Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein" Der Blonde hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Theodor"Ich habe dich gewarnt..." Doch was Draco vorhatte, erfuhr Harry nicht, da in dem Moment die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Professor Peony, gefolgt von den sich streitenden Zabini-Zwillingen, eintrat. Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah die Hauslehrerin mit plötzlicher Unschuldsmiene an.

"Was wird hier gespielt" fragte die junge Hexe und ihr Blick wanderte prüfend von einem Schüler zum anderen.

"Nun", sagte Draco und wirkte ein klein wenig verunsichert"Wir ... wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben."

"Das ist ja sehr löblich, Mr. Malfoy" entgegnete die Lehrerin"Aber die können Sie auch in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum machen."

"Aber bis gerade waren auch noch Ravenclaws bei uns", log Blaise und half Draco aus"Die konnten wir ja schlecht mit nach Slytherin nehmen." Der Blick der Lehrerin wanderte skeptisch durch die Reihen.

"Hausaufgabengruppe", wiederholte Peony noch einmal nachdenklich und Harry spürte, dass sie es, wie er selbst auch, den Schülern nicht glaubte"Ich würde mal sagen, eine Woche Nachsitzen, ... für ALLE! Kommen Sie morgen nach dem Essen in meinen Klassenraum." Professor Peony sah Harry und auch die Zabini-Zwillinge eindringlich an und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Aber Professor", warf Draco ein"werden wir jetzt für Hausaufgaben machen bestraft"

"Nein", entgegnete Peony"Aber wenn Sie auf die Uhr gesehen hätten, würden Sie erkennen, dass Sie schon längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssten und jetzt ab nach unten, sonst ziehe ich jedem Schüler zusätzliche 10 Hauspunkte ab."

"Das ist ja ungeheuerlich", fluchte Draco laut, als Professor Peony außer hörweite war"Ich hasse sie."

Harry folgte schweigend der Gruppe, einzig gefolgt von den Zwillingen. Er mochte Peony auch nicht, aber sie war doch genau im richtigen Moment erschienen.

"Norman, Claire" rief Draco befehlend, als die Gruppe den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte"Wer von euch ist auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, diese Frau zu holen" Doch die beiden sahen nur schweigend zu ihm auf.

"Claire, Du" fragte Draco. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Aktion auf ihrem Mist gewachsen war. Sie hatte ihn nicht dorthin schicken wollen doch er wunderte sich stark über Norman, der sonst jede Möglichkeit nutzte, seiner Schwester eines auszuwischen, doch jetzt, im Angesicht des wütenden Siebtklässlers, schwieg. Harry drehte sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal. Es war merkwürdig so viele Slytherins in einer geheimen Sitzung anzutreffen und Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sie planten, oder besser was Draco plante, der, wie Harry vermutete, der Kopf der Gruppe war.

"Harry" hörte er Theodors Stimme und drehte sich zur Tür um.

"Was gibt´s" fragte er und sah den Slytherin an, der sich auf sein Bett setzte.

"Nun,... ähm", fing der Dunkelblonde zögernd an"Du hast mich gesucht"

Harry nickte. "Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du an einer ... einer Versammlung teilnimmst. Es war sicher kein Zufall, dass alle Anwesenden mindestens einen Elternteil haben, der Todesser ist."

Theodor sah Harry traurig an und nickte, dann sah er fast ängstlich zur Tür, bevor er fast flüsternd zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

"Ich ... ich darf dir eigentlich gar nichts darüber sagen, sonst ... sonst bin ich draußen, aber..."

"Was sollte daran so schlimm sein", sagte Harry"Auf zwielichtige Möchtergern-Todessertreffen kannst du doch verzichten." Theodor zuckte zusammen.

"Für so was hältst du die Gruppe also", protestierte Theodor und Harry bestätigte seine Aussage mit einem Nicken und der dunkelblonde Slytherin starrte eine Weile teilnahmslos zu Boden.

"Draco hat etwas gegen mich in der Hand", flüsterte er schließlich"Er könnte mich nicht nur aus seiner Gruppe werfen, sondern auch aus Hogwarts." Harry sah ihn fragend an.

"Weißt du, ich ... ich war es, der ... der letztes Jahr..." fing Theodor stotternd an, als Draco die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufriss.

"Wusst' ich´s doch, Potter und Nott, unser neues Traumpärchen", spottete der blonde Slytherin"Theo, ich habe ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu besprechen" Ohne jeden Widerspruch stand Theodor auf und folgte Draco aus dem Schlafsaal. Harry sah den Beiden interessiert nach und würde liebend gerne hören, was die beiden besprachen. Irgendetwas musste Theodor letztes Jahr getan haben, wofür man ihn der Schule verweisen konnte, doch auch nach angestrengtem Nachdenken, fiel ihm nichts ein. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Simons Verrat zu tun. Hatte er davon gewusst?

Immerhin hatte auch Draco Bescheid gewusst, warum nicht auch Theodor? ‚_Nein, das war es nicht, sonst wäre Draco auch draußen, aber was dann?' _sagte sich Harry. Er zog die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett zu und las noch ein wenig bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Harry stand am nächsten Morgen verhältnismäßig früh auf. Er wollte den Slytherins möglichst wenig begegnen, da er immer noch erwartete, dass Draco ihn noch einmal auf sein Hereinplatzen in die geheime Sitzung zur Rede stellen würde. Hastig verschlang er sein Frühstück bevor er sich an den Phönixhaustisch begab und neben Hermine auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm. Sie sah übermüdet aus und blätterte gähnend in einem Buch.

"Hallo Harry", murmelte sie, ohne den Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden.

"Hermine ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte Harry und jetzt sah sie endlich zu ihm auf.

"Hat Ron dich geschickt" fragte sie"Weil dann kannst du es dir sparen, ich..."

"Hermine, ich kann euren Kleinkrieg momentan überhaupt nicht gebrauchen", unterbrach Harry sie"Es geht vielmehr um Draco und Theodor und..." Harry zögerte einen Moment"...und die DA." Hermine starrte Harry fassungslos an und vergaß beinahe das Kauen.

"Du willst die DA wieder reaktivieren" fragte sie schließlich und Harry nickte.

"Wir sehen uns heute Mittag in der Bibliothek, du, Ginny und Ron." Harry drehte sich schließlich um und verließ die Große Halle. Er musste noch mal in den Schlafsaal um einige Sache zu besorgen. Bis auf Theodor war keiner da.

"Alles OK" fragte Harry als er das traurige Gesicht des Slytherins sah. Der dunkelblonde Slytherin sah kurz auf und nickte.

"Kommst du mit hoch zu Zauberkunst" fragte Harry weiter, doch der andere schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und Harry ging.

Theodor kam erst auf den letzten Drücker in den Klassenraum und ließ sich ganz weit hinten nieder. Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern folgte den Ausführungen von Professor McPherson über die Anwendung von Portschlüsseln, als Ernie McMillan ihn von hinten anstupste. Harry drehte sich um und nahm ein Stück Pergament entgegen auf dem sein Name stand. Neugierig faltete er es auseinander und erkannte Theodors Handschrift.

_"Draco gibt mir eine zweite Chance, ich werde sein Spiel mitspiele. Doch ich werde dir alles erzählen, sobald der Zeitpunkt günstig ist. Theo"_

Harry las den Brief durch und drehte sich irritiert zu dem Slytherin um. Dieser lächelte schwach, wandte sich aber schnell wieder seinem Buch zu. Harry seufzte kaum hörbar und sah noch mal auf das Pergament hinunter. Er griff nach seiner Feder und schrieb: _"Wann wird das sein" _dann gab er den Brief wieder zurück.

"Mr. Potter, können Sie vielleicht noch mal wiederholen, warum die Benutzung von Portschlüsseln so stark reglementiert wird" fragte Professor McPherson, die direkt vor ihm stand.

"Ähm..." Harry dachte angestrengt nach"Ich weiß nicht", gestand er schließlich.

"Sie sollten besser das Briefchenschreiben lassen und dem Unterricht folgen." Harry nickte und starrte verlegen auf den Tisch.

"Ja, Professor", murmelte er und die Lehrerin wandte sich schließlich einem anderen Schüler zu, der die Frage beantwortete.

Harry bekam den Rest der Stunde keinen weiteren Brief von Theodor und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen. Als es klingelte steckte ihm der dunkelblonde Slytherin allerdings einen solchen entgegen, bevor dieser hastig aus dem Klassenraum verschwand. Harry entfaltete den Brief während er langsam zum nächsten Unterricht schlenderte.

_"Weiß nicht. Kein Slytherin darf uns zusammen sehen! Keine Ahnung wann, wo, wie, aber wir werden schon etwas finden."_

Harry knüllte das Pergament zusammen und stopfte es in seine Tasche, dann betrat er den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und sein Blick blieb zwangsläufig bei Draco hängen, der neben Theodor saß. Er selbst ließ sich wieder neben Neville nieder und die beiden bemühten sich eine Zaubertrankzutat zu analysieren, die sich am Ende der Stunde als Schneckenschleim entpuppte. Nachdem die Schulglocke das Ende des Unterrichts angekündigt hatte, wandte er sich unverzüglich an Hermine.

"Hast du den anderen Bescheid gesagt" fragte Harry.

"Ginny habe ich es gesagt, aber ich muss jetzt erst etwas Essen", antwortete Hermine.

"Nein, jetzt..." sagte Harry ungeduldig"Ich würde es ja auch lieber nach dem Unterricht machen, aber da muss ich zu Peony,...Strafarbeit." Hermine sah den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin fragend an, sagte aber nichts"Du holst Ginny, ich Ron und wir treffen uns oben"

Keine zehn Minuten später fanden sich die vier im Raum der Wünsche wieder, der die Gestalt des DA-Raumes angenommen hatte.

"Woher der plötzlich Sinneswandel" fragte Hermine"Und was hat das mit Malfoy und Nott zu tun" Harry seufzte und ließ sich auf einem Kissen nieder. Er erklärte von der der geheimen Slytherinsitzung und den Andeutungen die Theodor gemacht hatte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung was in letzter Zeit in Slytherin abgeht, aber ich glaube, dass Draco noch richtig unangenehm werden kann", sagte Harry abschließend"Ich meine er hat ja Recht. Er könnte mich jederzeit töten, oder irgendetwas in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln und ..."

"Noch kann Malfoy keinen Portschlüssel", sagte Hermine beruhigend"und außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass Malfoy es wagen wird dich hier in Hogwarts zu töten." Es folgte eine längere Pause in der die vier sich gelegentlich schweigende Blicke austauschten. Hermine mochte Recht haben, aber es würde nicht lange dauern bis Draco den Portus-Zauber beherrschte und dann hieß es, Wohl oder Übel, wachsam sein.

"Was glaubst du wird Nott dir erzählen" brach Ginny das Schweigen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sagt er mir was Draco plant", sagte Harry"und was Draco gegen Theodor in der Hand hat."

"Wie stehst du zu Nott" fragte Ron"Hältst du ihn für vertrauenswürdig" Harry lächelte matt.

"Irgendwie kommt mir deine Frage bekannt vor, ... Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Harry"Immerhin war ich der Letzte, der Simon durchschaut hat."

"Ich weiß nicht", mischte Hermine sich ein"Simon war ganz anders als Nott, gerissen und mächtig. Nott ist das Gegenteil davon... seine Leistungen sind durchschnittlich und er macht im Unterricht oft einen unsicheren Eindruck. Aber was war jetzt mit der DA" wechselte Hermine das Thema.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir den großen Rahmen brauchen", sagte Harry"aber ich habe letztes Jahr alle Duelle gegen Draco verloren. Wenn er wirklich etwas plant, muss ich mich als erstes gegen ihn behaupten können... geschweige denn gegen Voldemort... aber daran mag ich momentan noch gar nicht denken."

"Du solltest Malfoy aber nicht als Maßstab nehmen, sondern Voldemort", erinnerte ihn Hermine und Harry warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Ich weiß", seufzte er.

"Harry, du weißt auch, dass du das nicht alleine durchziehen kannst", mischte sich Ginny ein"Voldemort wird nicht alleine zu dir marschieren und dich zum Duell auffordern."

"Und die restliche DA wird hinter dir stehen.", ergänzte Ron, obwohl ihm der Gedanke nicht gerade zu gefallen schien, gegen unzählige Todesser in die Schlacht ziehen zu müssen.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall sollt ihr da mit rein gezogen werden" sagte Harry entschieden"Ich kann doch nicht das Leben meiner Freunde aufs Spiel setzen."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viele Mitglieder der Orden des Phönix hat" gab Hermine zu bedenken"aber ich glaube die Anzahl der Todesser und vor allem der Leute, die Voldemort insgeheim unterstützen sollten wir nicht unterschätzen ...und denk nur an die Dementoren."

"Voldemort kann überall zuschlagen und wir müssen alle in der Lage sein uns gegen seine Anhänger zu behaupten, denk an die Smiths" fügte Ginny hinzu.

"Also", fing Harry zögernd an und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen"Was schlagt ihr vor"

"Wir brauchen die DA, und JEDEN der Interesse hat", sagte Hermine entschlossen"Ich werde Flitwick um Unterstützung bitten und wir brauchen intensives Training, du, ... ich,... wir alle"

"Jeden" fragte Harry zweifelnd und dachte an das Desaster vom letzten Jahr.

"Ja", sagte Hermine entschlossen"Ich weiß wovor du Angst hast, denn Simon hat zugegeben, die DA durch seine Legilimentik zerschlagen zu haben. Malfoy wird sicher nicht kommen, aber den restlichen Slytherins müssen wir eine Chance geben."

"Immerhin bist du ja auch einer", sagte Ginny grinsend.

"Wann machen wir das erste Treffen" fragte Hermine, um das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu lenken. Hermine bot sich schließlich an mit den anderen ehemaligen DA-Mitgliedern zu sprechen, um dann für die folgende Woche einen Termin auszumachen. Kurz darauf lösten sie die kleine Gruppe auf und sie gingen wieder zum Unterricht.

Harry musste während der ganzen nächsten Stunde bei Professor Binns an die kommende Strafarbeit am Abend denken und ihm graute davor, sie auch noch mit einem Großteil der Slytherins zu machen.

Nach dem Abendessen folgte er widerwillig den anderen Slytherins hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Professor Peony führte die Schüler ins Hinterzimmer. Harry war noch nie hier gewesen und staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Unzählige Regale mit hunderten von Flaschen, Dosen und Gläsern, die ausnahmslos mit getrockneten Kräutern, schleimigem Zeug, Pulvern, Dämpfen oder mit anderem, undefinierbarem, Inhalt gefüllt zierten die Wände oder teilten den Raum, sodass sie auf Harry wie ein unheimliches Labyrinth aus unappetitlichen Dingen, wirkten.

Insgesamt war es hier sehr dunkel und der Raum schien keine Fenster zu haben. Harry trat weiter in den Raum hinein und konnte hinter weiteren Regalen einen großen Zaubertrankkessel vor einem Kamin, erkennen., Dem gegenüber war ein großer eichener Tisch an dem drei Stühle standen, dahinter ein weiteres Regal, welches voll bepackt mit Zaubertrankbüchern war. Einige Exemplare waren in Leder eingebunden, manche von ihnen schienen so oft benutzt worden zu sein, dass sie nur noch ein Haufen loser Blätter waren.

Professor Peony beschwor ein paar Eimer mit Putzwasser und jede Menge Lappen herauf. Harry ahnte schon, was auf ihn und die anderen Slytherins zukommen würde und prompt kamen ihre Anweisungen. Paarweise sollten die Schüler sich ein Regal vornehmen, es ausräumen, säubern und danach die Zutaten wieder zurückstellen. Harry sah sich um und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Theodor, doch dieser schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und wandte sich an Blaise, um mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Peony"Sie können sich mit Mr. Malfoy um das Bücherregal kümmern." Harry öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch es schien keinen Sinn zu haben, da der blonde Slytherin der einzige war, der ebenfalls noch keinen Partner hatte. Harry funkelte Draco böse an, nahm aber schweigend einen Eimer und begab sich zu dem großen Eichentisch.

Ohne dass die beiden ein Wort miteinander wechselten machte sich jeder an einem anderen Ende des Regals zu schaffen. Harry nahm einen Stuhl und kletterte hinauf um die Bücher im oberen Regal auszuräumen. Er stieß auf Einige, die, wie er glaubte, nur knapp an der Grenze der Legalität waren.

Ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel:_ " Zaubertrankrituale" _ließ ihn erschaudern. Auf dem Umschlag war eine fast nackte Person in einem Kreis abgebildet und der Körper war über und über mit Blut besudelt. Harry wollte nicht genauer hinsehen, aber dennoch schlug er es interessiert auf. Seine Finger wanderten über das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Von den meisten Sachen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört, aber am Ende der Seite fand er das Kleptorus-Ritual. Es diente dazu, die Gabe einer anderen Person zu stehlen in dem man verschieden Zauber ausführte, um abschließend dem noch lebenden Opfer am Ende das Herz herauszureißen.

Harry schluckte vor Grauen. Er wusste das Snape damals vor Jahren an einem derartigen Ritual beteiligt gewesen war. Mit zitternden Händen schlug Harry das Buch wieder zu und nahm weitere Bücher herunter, um sie auf dem Eichentisch zwischen zu lagern.

Viele davon hielt Harry für verboten und er musste einen weiteren Moment Inne halten als er ein weiteres Buch in den Händen hielt, welches seine Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr erregte und definitiv verboten war. Auf dem schwarzen Leder war in roter Farbe der Titel _"Bluttränke"_ geschrieben. Harry klappte es auf und sah einige grausige Abbildungen von Menschen denen Blut entnommen wurde. Snape schien es öfters benutzt zu haben, denn Harry fand mehrere Randnotizen, die, wie er an der Schrift erkannte, von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer stammen mussten.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Peony scharf und der Schwarzhaarige sah erschrocken von dem Buch auf"Sie sind nicht zum Lesen hier, sondern zum Arbeiten; Also sehen sie zu, dass Sie vorankommen"

"Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte Harry, klappte das Buch zu und legte es zu den anderen auf den Tisch.

Nachdem Harry das Regal leer geräumt hatte, wischte er mit dem Lappen darüber. Er konnte nicht in das oberste Brett hineinsehen und beim Putzen stießen seine Finger gegen einen kleinen Gegenstand, der noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte zu Boden fiel.

Harry stieg vom Stuhl und hob ihn auf. Es war ein rundes, metallenes Etwas und ähnelte in seiner Form einer großen Münze. Die Farbe war nicht genau zu erkennen und obwohl er mit seinem Lappen einmal darüber putzte, konnte er im schwachen Licht immer noch nicht erkennen, ob es nun golden oder silbern schimmerte. Einige Gravuren waren darauf in einer seltsam verschnörkelten Schrift zu sehen, welche Harry nicht entziffern konnte. Die andere Seite zierte ein Wappen auf dem ganz schwach eine Burg und eine Fledermaus abgebildet waren.

Harry bemerkte einen Moment Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen, der den Gegenstand in Harrys Hand interessiert musterte. Er umschloss diesen fest mit seiner Hand, um es von dem Blicken des Slytherins zu verstecken und für einen Moment glaubte er zu spüren, dass dieser Gegenstand eine eisige Kälte ausstrahlte.

Harry sah sich erschrocken um und, ohne Peony auf seinen Fund aufmerksam zu machen, legte er ihn wieder auf das oberste Regalbrett zurück und stellte die Bücher fein säuberlich wieder nebeneinander, bevor er eine Etage tiefer dasselbe tat. Harry schaffte das zweite Regalbrett gerade noch, bevor die Zaubertranklehrerin die Schüler zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schickte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen so eintönig wie selten in Hogwarts. Er stand morgens auf, ging zum Unterricht, abends machte er sich wieder an dem Regal im Zaubertranklager zu schaffen und nachts saß er oft noch sehr lange vor seinen Hausaufgaben. Hermine hatte mit den DA-Mitgliedern anderer Häuser gesprochen und einen Termin für Ende nächster Woche festgesetzt, was Harry ganz Recht war. Theodor hatte sich nicht wieder an Harry gewandt, da sie meist immer von anderen Slytherins umgeben waren, doch am Freitag nach dem Unterricht schob er Harry einen Zettel zu: _"Heute Nachmittag um fünf in der Eulerei, alleine! Theo"_

Die Zeit bis dahin verbrachte er mit Ginny in der Bibliothek. Doch anstatt in das Buch vor ihm zu schauen warf er seiner Freundin immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. Er wollte sie küssen, doch er wusste, dass Madame Pince sie rausschmeißen würde, wenn er es tat und so ließ er es bleiben und versuchte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu konzentrieren.

Um fünf verabschiedete Harry sich mit einem sanften Kuss von seiner Freundin und verließ die Bibliothek. Harry sah sich mehrmals um und versicherte sich, dass er keine anderen Slytherins auf dem Weg antraf, dann stieg er die Stufen zur Eulerei hoch. Theodor wartete bereits, zuckte einen Moment erschrocken zusammen, bevor er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin erkannte.

"Also, was gibt es" fragte Harry und ließ sich auf den kühlen Steinfußboden nieder. Theodor seufzte, sah sich noch einmal um und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.

"Nun ich hatte dir versprochen von der Gruppe zu erzählen", sagte Theodor leise"Nun ich... ich weiß nicht... wie ich das erklären soll." Theodor zögerte und lauschte noch einmal angestrengt, doch bis auf das Flügelschlagen der Eulen, die den Turm verließen oder hereinkamen war es ganz still.

"Fang einfach von vorne an", sagte Harry aufmunternd.

"Die Gruppe wurde letztes Jahr von Simon gegründet und hatte nicht so viele Mitglieder wie jetzt. Simon akzeptierte nicht jeden und mich hat er auch nur aufgenommen, nachdem er mich einem Test unterzogen hat. Damals waren nur die angesehenen Slytherins drin, Fréderic Montague, Ethan Skinner, Draco Malfoy, ... Crabbe und Goyle. Ein Ziel war die Ausarbeitung eines Planes wie du ausgeliefert werden kannst. Das andere Ziel, wie sie die restlichen Syltherins auf ihre Seite ziehen können, um sie auf den Dienst unter dem dunklen Lord vorzubereiten. Jeder der sich ihnen widersetzte, wurde ausgegrenzt."

Theodor sprach sehr langsam und zögerlich. Seine Worte ließen Harry erschaudern. Das alles schien noch weitreichender zu sein, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Ich konnte mich da nicht widersetzen, ich weiß nicht was mich damals dazu gebracht hatte, aber ich habe Simon um die Aufnahme gebeten, doch... er traute mir nicht, ich sei zu labil... Er wollte meine Willensstärke testen und brachte mich dazu etwas zu tun, was..." Der dunkelblonde Slytherin brach ab und sah beschämt auf den Boden"...was ziemlich grausam gewesen war", setzte er schließlich fast flüstern hinzu.

"Was hast du tun müssen" fragte Harry, war sich aber nicht sicher ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

"Ich habe Owen Caulwell mit dem Flammenfluch belegt", sagte Theodor zögernd nach einer Weile. Er wirkte dabei sehr blass und seine grünbraunen Augen sahen ängstlich zu Harry auf"Ich - Ich habe ihn fast umgebracht."

Harry merkte, dass der andere leicht zitterte und konnte in den Augen des Slytherins sehen, dass er sich immer noch Vorwürfe deswegen machte.

"Glaubst du Ron ging es besser, nachdem er das Gleiche Simon angetan hatte", versuchte Harry den andren zu beruhigen.

"Simon hatte es verdient! Ron wollte ihn töten, weil er wusste, dass er etwas Schreckliches plante, aber Owen war unschuldig! Er hat mir nichts getan. Er war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Es hätte jeden treffen können, der den verwaisten Gang benutzte."

"Simon hat viele Leute dazu gebracht Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht wollten", sagte Harry ruhig,

"Was war bei dem Treffen, wo ich euch erwischt hatte? Ist Draco der neue Kopf der Gruppe"

"Ja", sagte Theodor zögernd"Draco hat noch keine konkreten Pläne, ... nun zumindest nicht wirklich, er hat überlegt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dich aus dem Schloss zu bekommen, aber er weiß, dass du keinem Slytherin mehr trauen wirst. So muss er andere Wege finden, außerdem ist Lucius Malfoy als Kontaktmann weggefallen und Draco sucht nun jemanden anderen."

"Kontaktmann" fragte Harry.

"Lucius hat wichtige Informationen an Simon gegeben und Simon hat auch über ihn Kontakt zum dunklen Lord aufgenommen", erklärte Theodor.

"Weiß Draco, wer seinen Vater ermordet hat" fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum in der Nacht, wo die Tat bekannt wurde. Doch der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Theodor leise"Es gibt ein paar Gerüchte, aber nichts konkretes."

Harry hob fragend die Augenbraue und Theodor fuhr fort"Es war vielleicht jemand aus dem Umfeld des dunklen Lords, aber das glaube ich nicht... Ich denke es war ein Auror und das Ministerium versucht, den Mord zu vertuschen. In absehbarer Zeit wird der Fall unter den Teppich gekehrt werden und keiner wird sich mehr daran erinnern."

Harry sah gedankenverloren zu den Eulen hoch. Er wog die beiden Sachen ab und entschied sich gegen die Theorie mit den Auroren, denn sonst hätte er seinen Zauberstab schon längst wieder zurückbekommen. Doch was war, wenn die beiden Sachen nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, der Mörder von Lucius nicht der Gleiche war, der den Zauberstab gestohlen hatte und Voldemort sich irrte, …oder war es doch eine von Voldemort eingepflanzte Vision, um ihn bewusst auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.

"Was denkst du" fragte Theodor, der den anderen interessiert beobachtet hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, … keine Ahnung. Es ist mit egal, wer es gewesen ist", log Harry. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, als Harry sich wieder dem dunkelblonden Slytherin zuwandte.

„Draco war an dem Abend sehr wütend und verdächtigte mich, dir Geheimnisse zu verraten", sagte Theodor stockend, „Ich habe ihm im Streit angedroht, dass zu tun, wenn er sich weiter so verhält. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich es nicht tue wenn ich mich beruhigt habe, und hat mich deswegen die letzten Tage bobachten lassen."

"Und: Warum tust du es trotzdem" bohrte Harry weiter. Einen Moment schwieg der andere und starrte auf die Steinwand ihm gegenüber.

"Ich halte den Druck von Draco nicht mehr aus", sagte Theodor unsicher"...und ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich seit letzten Sommer, ziemlich in Grübeln gekommen bin, ob es das Richtige ist..." Harry nickte, erhob sich und half dem anderen Slytherin auf die Beine"Du hast mir sehr geholfen, ...danke", murmelte Harry und verließ die Eulerei.

Er ging sofort in die Bibliothek runter, um eventuell noch Ginny oder Hermine abzufangen, doch bis auf ein paar Ravenclaws und zwei Hufflepuffs war sie verwaist. Harry verließ die Bibliothek sofort wieder. Sein Kopf schien zu bersten, immerhin hatte Theodor ihm einige interessante Informationen geliefert und er dachte noch lange darüber nach.

Schließlich schlug er den Weg in die Große Halle ein und wenig später ging er wieder in die Kerker, um die letzte von Peonys Strafarbeiten hinter sich zu bringen. Das Zaubertranklager war fast nicht wieder zu erkennen. Zwar war der Raum nicht heller, aber er wirkte im aufgeräumten Zustand ganz anders.

Harry hatte die letzten Tage hunderte Zaubertrankbücher bewegt, doch keines war auch nur halb so faszinierend gewesen, wie das über die Bluttränke. Doch die Lehrerin schien ihre Augen so gut wie nie von ihren Schülern abzuwenden, so dass Harry nicht die Möglichkeit bekam noch einmal unbemerkt einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

- to be continued -


	6. Terry Boot

So, es geht weiter... zu langsam ich weiß, aber ich muss viel Arbeiten und so... Das übliche eben! Sagt mal funktioniert bei euch die Review History? Bei mir ist die bestimmt schon seit nem Monat defekt! heul

mrsgaladriel: Aber deine Mühen sind ja nicht umsonst... Ich freue mich, dass dir die Überarbeitung soweit gefällt und das du dir so viel Mühe machst... und zu den Fragezeichen: In meinem Originaldokument sind die alle drin... komisch...

-

_Und so geschehen_

_Es gibt kein zurück_

_Was bleibt ist Schweigen_

_Und es bleibt der Verlust_

_Gefolgt vom Schmerz_

_(Lacrimosa)_

-

**Terry Boot**

Der Oktober kam und brachte sturzflutartige Regenfälle mit sich, die die gesamte britische Insel erfassten. Die Westküste traf es dieses Jahr besonders hart, da es seit Tagen nicht aufgehört hatte zu regnen. An diesem Samstagabend Anfang Oktober tobte zusätzlich ein starker Sturm und lautes Donnergrollen durchbrach die Stille.

"Meine Güte", sagte Lenny"Wer hat denn dieses Sauwetter bestellt" Lenny Boot kam später als erwartet von seiner Arbeit im St. Mungo´s nach Hause, doch seine Frau war die Verspätungen inzwischen gewöhnt.

"Du bist ja ganz nass", stellte Sally, seine Frau, fest und half ihm aus dem Mantel"Du kannst dir das Abendessen noch mal aufwärmen. Es steht in der Küche auf dem Tisch."

Lenny nickte, warf einen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter und ging dann in die Küche. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erwärmte er die Portion auf dem Teller.

"Wie geht es Betty" fragte er Sally, die gerade in die Küche kam.

"Ich glaube sie bekommt ihre ersten Zähne", seufzte sie, nahm sich eine Tasse und schenkte sich heißen Tee ein"Sie hat den ganzen Tag geschrieen."

Müde ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Betty tief und fest in der kleinen Wiege neben dem knisternden Kamin schlief. Die Mutter setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog die Füße an. Sie fühlte sich einsam und die Ungewissheit über ihren ältesten Sohn, der vor ein paar Monaten, noch vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres verschwunden war, brachte sie immer wieder an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

Sehnsüchtig starrte sie auf ein Familienfoto. Vergangenes Jahr zu Weihnachten waren sie noch alle zusammen gewesen. Betty war gerade ein paar Tage alt gewesen und ihr ältester Sohn, eigentlich ihr Adoptivsohn, hatte das kleine Mädchen liebevoll im Arm. Neben Simon, der Betty auf dem Arm hielt, standen Terry, sie und Lenny.

"Hey", sagte Lenny. Er musterte seine Frau besorgt. Ihre Sorge um Simon fraß sie fast auf und Lenny hatte Angst, dass sie sich auf dem Weg in eine ausgewachsene Depression befand. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er beruhigend"Er wird schon wieder auftauchen." Er sagte es immer, wenn seine Frau kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen, aber nach der langen Zeit hatte auch er die Hoffnung seinen Sohn jemals lebend wieder zu sehen aufgegeben.

Doch er sagte es nicht um Sally nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, daher nahm er sie liebevoll in den Arm und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sally schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln, erwiderte aber die Zärtlichkeiten und strich ihm über das immer noch nasse Haar.

"Lenn, du hättest wenigstens einen Trockenzauber benutzen können", sagte sie und kicherte. Die Sorgen waren wie weggefegt, doch sie wusste, sie würden am nächsten Tag wieder da sein und auf sie einströmen.

"Ist doch egal", sagte Lenny und seine Lippen strichen sanft über ihren Hals.

"Nicht jetzt", sagte sie, als er versuchte Sally von ihren Kleidern zu befreien.

"Hast du jemals über ein viertes Kind nachgedacht", murmelte Lenny und zog sie noch näher an sich. Sally kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen"Habe ich was falsches gesagt", fragte Lenny plötzlich und ließ irritiert von Sally ab.

"Nein", flüsterte sie"Ich mach nur die Vorhänge zu. Nicht abhauen", sagte sie bestimmend und kicherte. Sie stand unbeholfen auf und lächelte. Sie hauchte ihm nochmals einen Kuss auf die Lippen und war kurz versucht sich ihrer Lust hinzugeben, ganz egal ob ihnen jemand dabei zusehen konnte. Schließlich schaffte sie es aber doch von Lenny zu lassen und ging zum Fenster.

Ein lauter Donner, gefolgt von einem gleißend hellen Blitz. durchbrach die Stille. Sally hielt inne. Einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt jemanden auf der Straße gesehen zu haben. Sie drückte die Nase an die Scheibe und schirmte mit ihren Händen das Licht aus dem Inneren des Zimmers ab, um noch mehr zu sehen.

"Liebes, was ist" fragte Lenny vom Sofa aus. Er wollte, dass sie wieder zu ihm kam, doch sie stand weiter regungslos am Fenster. Mühsam quälte er sich auf als Sally keine Antwort gab. Zögernd ging er zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten.

"Sorry, ich... ich", Sally griff nach dem Vorhang und wollte ihn zuziehen, als ein weiterer Blitz die Straße erhellte. Mehrere schwarz gewandete Personen mit Masken zeichneten sich in der Dunkelheit ab und schienen noch näher an das Haus zu kommen. Sally hielt sich vor Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund"Todesser", keuchte sie erschrocken und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um"Was..."

Lenny hatte sie auch gesehen, löste sich aus der Umarmung und nahm Betty aus der Wiege. Sie fing an zu schreien, doch Lenny machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu beruhigen.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die maskierten Gestalten traten ein...

-

Zur selben Zeit, sehr viel weiter nördlich, kämpfte Harry gegen das kühle Nass, das so langsam durch seine Kleidung bis auf die Haut gedrungen war. Er war müde und wünschte sich, das Draco endlich das Quidditchtraining abpfiff. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es sein mochte, aber er spürte dass sie schon längst nicht mehr hier sein dürften. Er fing den Schnatz sicher schon ein zwanzigstes Mal und doch hatte Draco ihn mehrmals dazu angehalten, es noch schneller hintereinander zu tun.

Aber Harry war nicht der Einzige auf dem der mürrische Teamkapitän herumhackte. Auch Dora und Timothy und Theodor bekamen ganz schön etwas zu. Harry behielt den Schnatz. Es war zu dunkel und der Regen schien im Laufe der letzten Minuten noch mehr zugenommen zu haben. Er umschloss den kleinen goldenen Ball fest mit der Hand, neigte seinen Besen und ging in einen leichten Senkflug.

„Draco", schrie er zu dem Treiber hinüber, „Es reicht. Wir sollten zum Schloss zurückkehren."

Der Blonde Slytherin grinste und schlug den nächsten Klatscher nur einige, wenige Zentimeter an Harry vorbei, bevor er sich ihm näherte.

„Wir haben wegen der Strafarbeit eine ganze Woche verloren", antwortete er laut, „Wenn wir Ravenclaw schlagen wollen, müssen wir jede Minute ausnutzen."

„Und wenn Peony uns gleich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt, wird sie uns noch einmal eine Woche aufhalsen", entgegnete Harry.

Draco reagierte nicht auf den Sucher, sondern wandte sich von ihm ab und flog zu Theodor, der wieder einen Quaffel von Dora durch den mittleren Ring gelassen hatte. Was genau Draco dem Hüter vorwarf konnte Harry nicht verstehen, aber er konnte den Pfiff hören mit dem Draco das Training beendete. Dankbar, endlich aus seinen durchweichten Klamotten raus zu kommen, setzte er zum Landeanflug an.

„Ihr wisst dass Ravenclaw verdammt gute Jäger hat", sagte Draco, der die Mannschaft noch einmal am Rande des Quidditchfelds versammelte, „Wenn ihr Team immer noch so gut ist wie letztes Jahr, dann besteht unsere einzige Chance darin, dass Spiel so schnell wie möglich zu beenden." Die anderen nickten ungeduldig und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„Potter" rief der Kapitän hinterher, „Wenn du versagst, war das dein letztes Spiel. Ich bin jederzeit bereit, deine Stelle einzunehmen." Draco zeigte ein fieses Grinsen, doch Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und schulterte seinen Feuerblitz.

-

"War wohl nichts mit Treffen nach dem Quidditchspiel.", begrüßte Ginny ihren Freund am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück am Slytherintisch. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte erfreut.

"Sorry", sagte er leise"Draco wollte uns einfach nicht früher gehen lassen, aber wir können ja heute Vormittag noch was miteinander unternehmen. Es ist ja noch früh." Ginny schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und küsste ihn.

"Gerne", murmelte sie und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl"Bis auf das Quidditchtraining heute Mittag, habe ich noch nichts geplant."

Harry folgte ihr aus der Großen Halle. Schweigend gingen die Beiden die Korridore entlang, die sich langsam mit den Schülern füllten. Jedes Mal wenn sie an einem Fenster vorbeigingen, warf Harry einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach draußen, doch die Sonne schien auch heute nicht den Weg durch die dicken Regenwolken zu finden und so wirkte es immer noch sehr dunkel.

Harry lockte sie in den Raum der Wünsche, wo sie den Vormittag verbrachten und ungestört ihre Ruhe genießen konnten. Ginny war immer noch nicht soweit, doch Harry akzeptierte es widerwillig.

Es musste um die Mittagszeit sein, als Ginny sich erschrocken aus Harrys Armen löste und hastig anzog. „Ich muss zum Quidditchtraining." Erklärte sie knapp, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und einen enttäuschten Harry zurück ließ.

Harry senkte den Kopf; ‚es wäre auch zu schön gewesen', dachte er und zog sich wieder an. Tief in Gedanken und immer noch leicht erregt verließ er den Raum und schlenderte hinunter zur Großen Halle. Wenn er etwas mehr auf seine Mitschüler geachtet hätte, die in der einen oder anderen Ecke leise und besorgt miteinander tuschelten, hätte er schon früher festgestellt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. So aber ging er verträumt an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Quidditchfeld, um Ginny beim Training zuzusehen. Ohne auch nur irgendeinem Anderen seine Beachtung zu schenken verließ er das Schloss. Auf der Treppe, die hinunter zum Feld ging, lief er geradewegs in Draco Malfoy, der gefolgt von Graham und Anthony aus eben der Richtung kam.

"Potter", sagte dieser verächtlich"Pass auf wo du hintrittst."

"Tschuldige", murmelte Harry und warf gedankenverloren einen Blick zu den Türmen und den Ringen, die er von hier aus sehen konnte.

"Vergiss es Potter", sagte der blonde Slytherin"Dieser Gryffindor duldet keine Spione" Mit diesen Worten drängelten sich die anderen Slytherins aus seiner Mannschaft an ihm vorbei und ließen ihn auf der Treppe stehen. Harry sah noch einmal zum Feld hinunter und konnte jemanden auf einem Besen erkennen, wusste aber, aufgrund der Entfernung, nicht wer es war. Resigniert drehte er sich um und folgte den anderen Slytherins wieder zurück zum Schloss.

"Da bist du ja Harry" rief Hermine und riss den Schwarzhaarigen endgültig aus seinen Gedanken"Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht"

"Warum" fragte er, doch als er Hermines Blick bemerkte, sah er die große Beunruhigung in ihrem Gesicht"Was ist"

"Du hast noch nichts davon gehört" Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und Hermine setzte zu einer Erklärung an"Es gibt Gerüchte und ich fürchte, dass sie wahr sind. ..." Hermine zögerte"Gestern Abend soll Terrys Familie ermordet worden sein." Harry lehnte sich zurück an die Wand des Korridors und sah Hermine besorgt an.

"Woher..." fing er an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

"Einige Ravenclaws haben es heute Morgen erzählt. Der Sonntagsprophet hat dazu noch nichts in der Zeitung geschrieben, aber ich habe Terry kurz gesehen und er war … war, sehr blass,... und laut Ernie McMillan geht es ihm nicht gut. Er hat sich im Schlafsaal verzogen."

"Wer war es" fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der beide geschwiegen hatten, damit er die Neuigkeiten erst mal verdauen konnte.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das weiß keiner", sagte sie, „Terry hat vielleicht noch ein paar Informationen mehr, aber er spricht nicht darüber, vermutlich Todesser."

"Aber warum sollten Todesser die Boots ermorden" fragte Harry"Das ist eine reinblütige Familie und ganz abgesehen, der Vater, … arbeitet der nicht im St. Mungos"

"Ich weiß nicht warum", seufzte Hermine"Todesser haben schon oft aus sehr niedrigen Beweggründen getötet. Ich hoffe, dass sie es nicht einfach so aus Spaß gemacht haben, aber ich kann mir absolut kein Motiv vorstellen. ...Die haben auch Terrys Schwester umgebracht … sie ist noch ein Baby gewesen", erklärte Hermine verzweifelt"Er hat jetzt überhaupt keine Familie mehr. Außer einen Halbbruder, von dem wir wissen dass er ein Todesser ist." Hermine schien sehr mitgenommen von dieser Nachricht zu sein und Harry verdammte Ron, dass er nicht da war, um sich als ihr Freund um sie zu kümmern.

„Simon ist tot!" warf Harry ein. Seine Stimme klang zwar überzeugt, doch nach Dracos Worten war er sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Der Stammbaum konnte unmöglich lügen, aber vielleicht hatte er auch nur gesehen was er sehen wollte.

"Simon gilt als verschollen, niemand weiß, ob er noch lebt ..."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo ist Ron" fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ach der, der ist im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielt mit Lavender Zauberschach." Sie schnaubte verächtlich, dann drehte sie sich um und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

"Wo willst du hin" Harry lief hinter Hermine her, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. Hermine hielt Inne, sah Harry aber nicht an.

"Ich gehe in die Bibliothek, noch einen Aufsatz für Arithmantik schreiben", erklärte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Harry sah ihr hinterher. Hermine sah jetzt noch unglücklicher aus und einen Moment glaubte er sie weinen zu sehen, doch er folgte ihr nicht.

-

Am nächsten Tag kam die Bestätigung mit dem morgendlichen Tagespropheten. Wieder zierte ein abgebranntes Haus die Titelseite und im Himmel darüber schwebte das dunkle Mal. Die Rekonstruktion des Tathergangs erschien grausam, doch auch das Ministerium, die Auroren und die Leute von der Zeitung hatten keine Idee, warum die Todesser die Boots ermordet hatten.

Terry nahm trotz allem am Unterricht teil, wobei er sich blass hinten in eine Ecke setzte und den Großteil der Stunde stumm Löcher in die Luft starrte. Harry warf ihm gelegentlich einen mitleidigen Blick zu, aber er sprach Terry nicht an. In den Pausen oder beim Essen in der Großen Halle ließ er sich selten, und wenn nur in Begleitung des sehr viel jüngeren Zacharias Smith, blicken.

Die Zeit schien förmlich zu kriechen. Harrys Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt und Draco zog ihn und die anderen aus der Quidditchmannschaft zur Verantwortung so oft er das Quidditchfeld nur kriegen konnte. Harry hatte nur einen Nachmittag Zeit sich auf das DA Treffen am Donnerstagabend vorzubereiten. Hermine und Ginny leisteten ihm dabei Gesellschaft, wobei die beiden Mädchen sehr unterschiedliche Prioritäten verfolgten. Während Ginny vorzugsweise an die Schutz- und Abwehrzauber vom letzten Jahr anknüpfen wollte, zog Hermine neue Flüche in Betracht, die wie sie glaubte Harry unterstützen könnten, um den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen.

"Hermine" sagte Harry entsetzt auf, als die Phönixhausschülerin in ihrer Aufzählung unter anderem den _Corpus Inflamare_ erwähnte"Dieser Fluch ist der Grenze der Legalität,... Ich habe gesehen wie Snape damit getötet wurde. Du kannst nicht verlangen dass ich jemandem etwas Derartiges antue... und du weißt wie schwer es ist, ihn abzublocken."

"Deshalb ja die Abwehrzauber", mischte Ginny sich ein.

"Und selbst dann weigre ich mich den Fluch zu lernen", sagte Harry entschieden"Ich will niemanden verletzen, der ihn vielleicht nicht abblocken kann."

"Und genau das ist dein Problem", sagte Hermine und die beiden starrten sie fassungslos an"Hast du vergessen, dass du einen der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit töten musst"

"Danke das du mich daran erinnerst, hätte ich glatt vergessen", sagte Harry ironisch und fügte dann wütend hinzu"Was glaubst du denn. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht daran denken muss"

"Und" fraget Hermine"Wie willst du das tun"

"Ich habe keine Idee", sagte Harry gequält"Und jetzt wechselt das Thema, bitte"

Es folgte ein allgemeines Schweigen und Harrys Blick war gedankenverloren auf den Tisch gerichtet. Die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten gezeigt, dass es immer noch, oder gerade jetzt, wichtiger denn je war, sich vor den mordlustigen Todessern behaupten zu können.

"Nun, ich glaube wir sollten uns auf die Verteidigung beschränken", sagte Harry zögernd.

"Und was ist mit Voldemort" fragte Hermine fassungslos.

"Das wichtigste ist doch, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht noch mehr unschuldige Opfer fordert. … Wir werden den _Protego_ wiederholen und in Anbetracht der Dementoren können wir auch noch mal den _Patronus_ wiederholen", sagte Harry fest entschlossen"Das sollte für das erste Treffen genügen" Ginny nickte zufrieden und Hermine stimmte zögernd zu.

Harry stand schweigend auf.

„Einen Moment noch", hakte Hermine nach. Harry hielt inne, „Du sagtest das Snape mit dem Flammenfluch getötet wurde?" Harry nickte, „Und du hast versucht ihn zu beenden."

„Ja, aber dass war…"

„Schon in Ordnung, Harry" winkte Hermine ab, stand auf und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Harry blieb einen Moment irritiert stehen, dann verschwand er endgültig aus der Bibliothek.

-

_Bevor Harry sehen konnte was passierte spürte er die eisige Kälte, die das Gebäude in dem er sich befand, umfing. Harry fröstelte. Die Konturen waren nicht scharf genug um zu erkennen wo er war und doch konnte er die Stimmen zweier Personen hören. Die eine war unverkennbar die des dunklen Lords und die andere Stimme, die einer Frau, konnte er hingegen nicht zuordnen. _

_"My Lord, Ich kann sie nicht länger hinhalten", sagte die Frau mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme"Sie drohen, sich auf kurz oder lang gegenseitig zu zerfleischen." _

_"Warum" fragte der Lord mit seiner kalten hohen Stimme. _

_"Es gab immer verfeindete Clans und jetzt wo die Nahrung knapp ist, gibt es vermehrt aufständische Rebellen", erklärte die Frau"Sie warten auf ihren Einsatz." _

_"Keine Sorge, Morticia, der wird kommen", sagte Voldemort ruhig"Wie viele sind es." _

_"Genug für eure Zwecke", antwortete die Frau, die der Lord mit Morticia anredete, „Aber bereits zu viele um sie zu kontrollieren. Ich brauche das Medaillon." _

_„Es ist im Moment unerreichbar. Ihr müsst ohne es auskommen." _

_„Unerreichbar?" bemerkte die Frau, „Wie lange willst du noch warten? Der Schutz um Hogwarts ist schwach, wenn sie erstmal dahinter kommen, wird es nur umso schwieriger!" _

_„Morticia bitte", unterbrach Voldemort die unbekannte Frau, „Alles zu seiner Zeit."_

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf auf. Seine Narbe brannte fürchterlich, doch er konnte sich nur verschwommen an seinen Traum erinnern.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte Theodor durch die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge.

„Glaube schon", murmelte Harry, stand auf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert und der Wind peitschte den Regen gegen die Fenster. Harry ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und versuchte gerade die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum wieder schärfer zu bekommen, als Theodor zu ihm kam. Harry gab den Versuch auf und drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um.

"Gibt es was neues von Draco" fragte Harry.

"Nichts Besonderes. Draco will wissen was in den Todesserkreisen los ist, aber man gibt uns keinerlei Informationen. Ich fürchte Crabbe ist zu blöd, über seinen Vater Kontakt aufzunehmen" erklärte Theodor leise"Draco ist als Anführer eben eine Niete… nicht so wie Simon."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Doch konnte er dem anderen Slytherin trauen? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht vollständig abschütteln, dass Theodor ihn absichtlich beruhigen wollte um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen.

"Also hat Draco immer noch keine Pläne? Und er weiß auch nicht was Voldemort plant"

„Wieso fragst du?" fragte Theodor und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Nur so" winkte Harry ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne das Gespräch mit Theodor zu vertiefen. Er spürte noch immer den Schreck des Alptraumes nachwirken, aber in welchem Zusammenhang das Gefühl der Bedrohung gewesen war, wusste er nicht mehr.

-

Das erste DA-Treffen rückte immer näher und Harry war am Vormittag schon recht nervös. Hermine hatte zwar erwähnt, dass fast alle Mitglieder froh waren, dass die DA wieder anfing, aber in seinem Hinterkopf geisterten immer noch die Erinnerungen an das Desaster des letzten Schuljahres durch den Kopf.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er schließlich nach oben in den Siebten Stock. Seine Nervosität war im Laufe des Tages noch weiter gestiegen und seine Hände waren schweißnass. Es war noch kein anderer hier als er den Raum betrat. Nur einen Augenblick später kamen Ron und Lavender hinein und begrüßten Harry freundlich. So wie der Slytherin die beiden sah, konnte er Hermines Vorwürfe kaum noch abstreiten. Es sah tatsächlich nicht danach aus, als hätte Ron Lavender nur einen weiteren Gefallen getan.

Der Raum füllte sich rasch und als Hermine kam, schien die DA fast komplett zu sein. Der einzige der fehlte war Terry Boot, der heute Morgen zur Beerdigung seiner Eltern gefahren war. Er wies die unruhige Schülermenge an, sich doch endlich zu setzen, dass sie beginnen konnten und als endlich der Lärmpegel auf ein angenehmes Niveau gesunken war, räusperte er sich und die Augen unzähliger Schüler richteten sich interessiert zu ihm.

"Also... äh... schön, dass ihr alle wieder da seid", sagte er unsicher. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein und er machte eine längere Pause und als er wieder ansetzte, war Hermine aufgesprungen und übernahm das Wort.

"Wir haben erst letztes Wochenende wieder einmal erleben müssen zu welchen grausamen Taten die Todesser fähig sind und wir sollten die Zeit die wir noch hier in der Schule sind, sinnvoll nutzen. Wir wissen nicht was uns nach der Schule erwarten wird, aber es kann nicht schaden sich so gut wie möglich verteidigen zu können. Ich habe heute in der Mittagspause mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen..."

Harry sah verwundert zu Hermine und auch die anderen fingen leise an zu tuscheln,

"Er unterstützt uns in Fragen zu seinem Fach so weit er kann und ist eventuell auch bereit, zu einem Treffen zu kommen, um uns persönlich einige Tipps zu geben, doch wir sollen erst einmal selbst sehen, was wir machen wollen und ihn nur bei Bedarf ansprechen."

Einige Schüler stimmten Hermine voll und ganz zu und nachdem Hermine geendet hatte wurde das Murmeln noch ein wenig lauter.

"Können wir noch einmal _Protego_ wiederholen" fragte Neville"Ich glaube ich habe schon fast alles über die Abwehrzauber vergessen."

"Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns mehr mit Flüchen beschäftigen", warf Anthony Goldstein ein"Ich meine, wir sind zwar in der Lage, die Gegner zu entwaffnen, oder zu schocken, aber können wir sie uns damit ausreichend vom Leib halten"

"Mit einem guten Schockzauber, ja", antwortete Harry"und ich gedenke keine Flüche hier zu üben, die dem Gegner ernsthaft Schaden zufügen könnte." Damit fing Harry einen bösen Blick von Hermine auf, die kurz davor war Harry zu widersprechen.

"Du kennst meine Meinung und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern", sagte er hastig.

Hermine seufzte und wandte sich dann wieder den Schülern zu. "Darf ich wieder um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten" fragte sie laut und es wurde augenblicklich wieder stiller.

Hermine besprach nun die Wünsche der übrigen Schüler und machte einen groben Plan für den Inhalt der nächsten Stunden, bevor sie Harry wieder zu Wort kommen ließ, der unmittelbar mit der Wiederholung anfing.

Der Protego-Zauber schien bei einigen Schülern schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein und so dauerte es unerwartet lange, bis alle ihn so einigermaßen wieder beherrschten.

"So, der _Protego_ wäre geschafft, aber ich denke, wenn ihr wirklich den _Patronus_ wiederholen wollt, müssen wir das auf das nächste Treffen..." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry hielt einen Moment inne, um nach der Ursache zu sehen. Terry trat zögerlich ein und Harry fiel auf, wie blass er war und das er ein wenig zitterte.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er leise"Unter vier Augen."

Harry nickte irritiert und schickte die übrigen DA-Mitglieder nach ein paar abschließenden Worten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Terry hatte sich auf ein Kissen nieder gelassen und sah erst auf, als Harry sich neben ihm auf den Boden setzte.

"Also was gibt es" fragte er und sah den Ravenclaw interessiert an.

"Was ist mit Simon passiert" fragte Terry mit einer leisen und unsicheren Stimme.

Harry seufzte und grübelte über eine Antwort nach. Keiner wusste was Simon getan hatte, aber Terry musste auch irgendwann die Wahrheit erfahren. Immerhin war er sein Halbbruder.

„Simon, … ich weiß nicht … Es ist…", stotterte Harry, „Simon ist… er … er hat mich an Voldemort ausgeliefert."

Terry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Nein,... Nein ... das glaube ich nicht,... Das kann nicht sein", sagte Terry entsetzt"Er hat das nicht getan. Er würde es nie machen. Er ist doch..." Terry schluchzte und senkte seinen Kopf in die verschränkten Arme, die auf seinen Knien lagen.

Harry rutschte ein Stück näher und legte dem verstörten jungen Mann den Arm auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe es selber gesehen, wie er das dunkle Mal bekommen hat", sagte Harry.

"Aber er würde niemals, niemals meine Eltern töten,... seine Eltern" sagte er und schluchzte noch einmal und jetzt rannen einige Tränen über seine Wangen.

"Wieso" fragte er irritiert, „Soweit ich weiß,… ist, ist Simon tot."

"Sarah, unsere Nachbarin, hat ihn gesehen", sagte Terry aufgebracht, ohne auf Harrys Worte einzugehen"Er war da... also in der Nacht als ... als sie starben... Sarah sagte, dass er da stand und das brennende Haus ansah... bevor er disapparierte..."

Harry nahm geschockt den Arm von Terrys Schulter und lehnte sich an die Wand. Die Tatsache, dass Simon gesehen worden war und bestätigte Dracos Theorie, dass der ehemalige Slytherin noch am Leben war, aber warum stand auf dem Stammbaum dass er tot sei. Harry zweifelte erneut an seiner Erinnerung und er nahm sich vor Remus einen Brief zu schreiben, sobald er Zeit dazu hatte.

Er sah unwillkürlich zu Terry hinüber, der sich immer noch verzweifelt und unter Tränen stehend mühte die Fassung zu behalten. Ihm tat der Ravenclawschüler unendlich Leid, aber er hatte keine tröstenden Worte, keine Entschuldigungen für ihn und schon gar nicht konnte er sagen, dass Simon es vielleicht nicht getan hatte, sondern nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Es würde nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Harry kannte Simons verdorbenen Charakter, wusste zu was er fähig war und der Mord an seinen Adoptiveltern war ihm zuzutrauen, obwohl er sich keinen Grund vorstellen konnte.

"Warum" fragte Terry mit zitternder Stimme"Warum hat niemand gesagt, was mit Simon passiert ist" Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und erinnerte sich deutlicher denn je an Dumbledores Worte.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry zögernd"Es war Dumbledores Wunsch."

"Dumbledore? Er hat es verschwiegen" In Terrys Verzweiflung schwang nun auch leichte Wut mit"Hat er eine Ahnung, wie es uns ging, als Simon nicht wieder kam? Weiß er wie sehr wir gelitten hatten? Allein nicht zu wissen, ob er Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zum Opfer gefallen war, oder ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist,... und jetzt das" In Terrys Augen standen Tränen, als er ungläubig, enttäuscht und wütend Harry anblickte.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry entschuldigend und versuchte den Ravenclaw zu beruhigen"Ich habe Simon vertraut, genauso wie du, aber er hat versucht mich zu töten,... und es gab Zeiten in denen ich aus tiefstem Herzen hoffte, dass Snape ihn getötet hat, aber er scheint zu leben und es ist durch aus möglich, dass er..."

"Nein", sagte Terry"Er hat es nicht getan. Ich weiß es. Er hat sie geliebt, wie es sich für einen Sohn seinen Eltern gegenüber gehört. Wir waren seine Familie. Wir und Snape waren alles was er hatte... Er kann es nicht getan haben." Terry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, er wusste nicht woher diese Sicherheit kam, aber sie war da und er klammerte sich daran fest.

Harry ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte und blieb schweigend sitzen. Terry beruhigte sich nur langsam. Er wischte die Tränen von den Wangen, dann sah er hilflos zu Harry.

"Simon hatte keinen Grund meine Eltern zu töten", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme"Sie haben ihm nichts getan."

"Nun,..." sagte Harry"Es ist geschehen... und daran kann man nichts mehr ändern,... es tut mir leid." Harry seufzte und erhob sich. Terry tat es ihm gleich und nickte zustimmend, obwohl Harry glaubte, dass die Sache für den Ravenclaw alles andere als abgehakt war.

„Er war es nicht", sagte Terry und diesmal klang seine Stimme überraschend fest.

"Wir sollten gehen", sagte Harry leise, ohne das es abweisend klang"Gleich beginnt die Ausgangssperre."

Damit verließen die beiden den Raum der Wünsche. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Das Schloss schien verwaist und die meisten Schüler waren bereits in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt. An einer Weggabelung, drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu Terry um.

"Ich will mich nicht festlegen, was Simons Schuld an der Ermordung deiner Eltern betrifft, aber es tut mir leid, dass du es unter diesen Umständen erfahren musstest."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Eltern unwissend gestorben sind. Mum hätte es nie verkraftet meinen Bruder als Todesser zu sehen."

"Ah, Harry, Mr. Boot", die raue Stimme Dumbledores unterbrach die unangenehme Stille und langsam, ohne Hast kam er auf die beiden zu. Er sah Terry mitleidig durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an"Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Boot." Terry nickte, sagte jedoch nichts, obwohl er innerlich vor Wut schäumen müsste.

"Sie können ruhig ehrlich sein", sagte Dumbledore.

"Warum haben sie mir verschwiegen, was aus Simon geworden ist" Terrys Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und er vermied es den Schulleiter direkt anzusehen. Dumbledore seufzte.

"Ich fürchte ich bin Ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig", sagte er mit seiner besänftigen Stimme,

"Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, nein, es war ganz sicher mein Fehler, aber ich ... Das ist keine Angelegenheit, die man hier auf dem Flur besprechen sollte, es wäre besser wenn wir in mein Büro gehen würden."

Terry nickte, ohne zum Schulleiter aufzusehen und folgte Dumbledore den Gang entlang.

Harry wollte ihnen ebenfalls folgen doch kurz vor dem Wasserspeier drehte sich der Schulleiter zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin um. "Nein Harry", sagte er ruhig"Ich möchte mit Mr. Boot alleine reden und mit dir habe ich schon ausführlich genug über Mr. Lestrange geredet."

"Hören Sie", sagte Harry nun verstimmt"Simon war am Mord an Terrys Eltern beteiligt,

warum sollten wir noch länger Schweigen"

"Harry, die Prophezeiung" erinnerte ihn Dumbledore"Lupin hat sich nicht geirrt ... Habe noch ein wenig Geduld ... Mr. Lestrange war schon immer für Überraschungen gut." Harry wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore erhob seine Hand und gebot ihm zu Schweigen. Harry schluckte seinen Protest missmutig herunter und wandte sich von den beiden ab.

_"Er war schon immer für Überraschungen gut..." _Harry ging der Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf, doch er sah keinen Sinn darin. Ja, böse Überraschungen, die hatte Harry erlebt, aber das war kein Grund Dumbledore zu unterstützen. Glaubte er denn wirklich, dass nach der Ermordung seiner Adoptiveltern, in Simon auch nur ein Fünkchen Gutes zu finden war? Warum sollte er noch länger schweigen? Sollten sich die Auroren doch ruhig mit ihm beschäftigen, ihn gefangen nehmen und nach Askaban stecken, am besten lebenslänglich. Simon hatte schließlich nichts anderes verdient.

Gedankenverloren betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. In einer Ecke sah er Draco, Theodor, Graham, Anthony, Dora und Timothy. Als Draco den Sucher entdeckte winkte er ihn zu sich herüber.

"Du bist spät" sagte Draco kühl.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns heute noch einmal treffen wollten", gab Harry ebenso abweisend zurück.

"Potter", meine Nerven sind jetzt schon zum Zerreißen gespannt", sagte Draco"Das Spiel ist in zwei Tagen und wir sind mies." Harry nickte zustimmend, um Draco nicht zu reizen.

"Unsere zwei neuen Jäger sind noch nicht stark genug. Sie kommen bei weitem nicht an Fréderic und Simon heran, also können wir nur hoffen dass die neue Sucherin von Ravenclaw eine Niete ist."

"Wer ist das denn" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Eine Fünftklässlerin, namens Polly Turpin, oder so", sagte Draco.

"Kelly", sagte Anthony"Sie ist die Schwester von Lisa und sie sieht einfach nur..."

"Na, unser Treiber ist doch nicht etwa verknallt" scherzte Theodor und Anthonys Gesicht färbte sich in ein rot.

"Das ist jetzt unwichtig", unterbrach Draco gereizt"Ist sie gut" Mit dieser Frage wandte er sich direkt an den Fünftklässler, der immer noch verlegen auf den Boden starrte.

"Sie ist gut, ja", antwortete Anthony"aber ich habe noch keinen Sucher gesehen der besser war als Harry."

"Nun, wollen, wir mal hoffen, dass es auch so ist" grummelte Draco"Also, noch mal zurück zum Spiel: Sollte sich Ravenclaw als zu stark herausstellen, müssen wir verhindern, dass sie zu viele Tore schießen und sich womöglich einen Vorsprung für die nächsten Spiele verschaffen. Also muss Harry den Schnatz zeitig fangen..."

Harry nickte bestätigend. "Ich tu mein Bestes", sagte er und hoffte, dass es auch so geschehen würde.

"Das hoffe ich für dich", sagte Draco kühl und löste das Treffen auf.

-

Harry schrieb noch am selben Abend einen Brief an Lupin. Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe, dass die Gewissheit, die er von Simons Tod hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen stark ins Wanken geraten war. Es konnte nicht schaden wenn ein zweiter sich den Stammbaum betrachtete und hoffentlich Simons Tod bestätigte.

Und während er hoffnungsvoll die folgenden Tage nach Hedwig Ausschau hielt rückte das Quidditchspiel näher.

Das Wetter hatte sich nicht verbessert. Am Samstagmorgen verschleierten bereits dunkle Regenwolken die Sonne und es würde nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis sie sich mit aller Wucht entladen würden. Harry zog sich seinen Quidditchumhang über und ging zum Frühstück. Die Mannschaft saß gemeinsam in einer Ecke des Slytherintisches und ohne den Kapitän eines Blickes zu würdigen setzte er sich dazu.

"Er wird dich heute ganz besonders im Auge behalten", flüsterte Theodor zu Harry hinüber ohne dass es ein anderer aus der Mannschaft hören konnte. Der Angesprochene sah fragend zu Theodor auf.

"Draco", erklärte er leise"Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er auf deinen Posten scharf ist. Und wenn du meinen Rat willst, versuch dein letztes Quidditchspiel zu genießen." Harry sah erschrocken zu Theodor auf aber er war sich nicht sicher, welche Gefühle er in den dunklen Augen des Slytherins erkennen konnte. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Theodors Lippen, doch ob es ein aufmunterndes, oder doch eher schadenfrohes Lächeln war, konnte Harry nicht erkennen.

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Für einen Moment trafen seine Augen auf die Dracos, der ihn interessiert musterte und er zeigte ein hämisches Grinsen. Harry nahm sich sein Brot, stand auf und verließ auf direktem Weg die Große Halle.

Erst kurz vor Beginn des Spiels betrat er, mit seinem Feuerblitz geschultert, die Umkleidekabine. Die Slytherins schenkten ihm bestenfalls einen kurzen Blick und bis auf ein leise, geflüstertes Wort hier und da, war es auffällig ruhig als sie gemeinsam zum Spielfeld gingen.

Harry schwang sich auf den Besen und folgte als letztes der Mannschaft in die Lüfte. Er gewann schnell an Höhe und positionierte sich, wie auch die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, weit über den anderen Spielern. Ein kurzer Blick gen Himmel reichte um zu erkennen, dass die Wolken, die er heute Morgen schon misstrauisch betrachtet hatte, jetzt noch dunkler waren und das Spielfeld in ein nahezu dämmriges Licht tauchte.

Dann folgte der Pfiff, der das Spiel eröffnete. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz der Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball. Er drehte eine Runde und warf immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu Kelly hinauf. Sie durfte ihm das Spiel heute auf gar keinen Fall vermasseln.

"Potter, du sollst aufpassen" zischte Draco ihm im Vorbeifliegen zu. Der blonde Slytherin grinste noch einmal fies und zog wieder ab. In dem Moment wurde es lauter.

"Das gibt es doch gar nicht, Boot verliert den Quaffel, schlechte Leistungen des Ravenclaws, sind wir gar nicht von ihm gewohnt... Der Quaffel geht an Perish, der wirft ihn zu Moon,... Vorsicht Jessin, jaaah, Jessin hält, ... der Quaffel geht in Besitz von Turpin ... los, ... nein... Nott hält, so ein Pech, das Spiel geht ohne Punkte weiter,... Pritchard im Ballbesitz, doch ein Klatscher von Corner kommt ihm in die Quere... Der Quaffel geht wieder an Ravenclaw..."

Lange Zeit tat sich nichts. Ravenclaw war nicht viel stärker als Slytherin, was wohl daran lag, dass Terry, einer der besten Jäger, die Hogwarts momentan hatte, nicht in Form war.

Nach einer Weile fing der erwartete Regen an. Die Wolken entleerten sich mit aller Kraft und schon nach wenigen Minuten war Harrys Quidditchumhang schwer vom Regenwasser und er begann in der nassen Kleidung zu frieren.

Ein lautes Getöse von der Tribüne, ließ ihn für einen Moment wieder zu den restlichen Spielern sehen. Terry hatte ein Tor geschossen. Harrys Blick wanderte nun wieder über das Feld, doch Harry bekam den Schnatz nicht zu Gesicht.

Der Sucher hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, den Schnatz zu finden und zu fangen, was bei diesem Wetter schier unmöglich schien. Er kümmerte sich dabei nicht darum was die anderen taten. Und da dies wahrscheinlich sein letztes Spiel war, konnte es ihm egal sein, wer die Tore machte und welche Mannschaft am Ende als Sieger dastand. Er war nass und er fror erbärmlich, was Grund genug war, das Spiel zu beenden.

"…Boot im Ballbesitz, doch wieder ein Klatscher, ich kann nicht erkennen von wem, der Regen ist zu stark... der Quaffel geht an ... äh ... Slytherin,... Man ... kann irgendjemand diesen entsetzlichen Regen abschalten" Harry grinste unwillkürlich. Wenn es einen Zauberspruch gab um den Regen zu stoppen, hätte er es schon längst getan, doch sie mussten weiter gegen das miese Wetter und die schlechte Sicht kämpfen.

Es war mehr Glück, als irgendetwas anderes, das Harry den Schnatz gesichtet hatte. Er schwirrte um einen Torpfosten von Ravenclaw. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er Slytherin mit dem Fangen des begehrten Bällchens zum Sieg verhalf stürmte er darauf zu. Er sah sich immer näher herankommen, doch auch Kelly näherte sich von oben. Es würde auf ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen hinauslaufen, denn der Besen der gegnerischen Sucherin konnte es sehr wohl mit einem Feuerblitz aufnehmen.

Harry gewann einen minimalen Vorsprung. Er brauchte nur noch die Hand ausstrecken, um den kleinen goldenen Ball sicher zu umschließen, doch er tat es nicht, sondern zügelte sein Tempo und ließ Kelly den Vortritt. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde zu lange und fing ihn.

Ein Pfiff erschallte über das Feld und für einen Moment realisierte Harry was er getan hatte. Er setzte zur Landung an, wobei er jedem Blick seiner Teamkollegen auswich und hastete zur Umkleidekabine. Ravenclaw hatte mit hundertsiebzig zu dreißig gesiegt und jeder, der die beiden Sucher im entscheidenden Moment beobachtet hatte, hatte erkennen müssen, dass Harry absichtlich seinen Besen abgebremst hatte.

Harry schälte sich gerade aus dem nassen Umhang und trocknete die Kleidung mit einem Trockenzauber, als Draco und der Rest der Mannschaft hinzukamen.

"Potter! Danke" zischte Draco, der einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte und nun leise, aber mit scharfem Unterton weiter sprach"Du bist draußen."

Es war schon ein Wunder, dass Draco überhaupt in der Lage war zu reden. Harry nahm die Worte gelassen entgegen, schließlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Kurz war er versucht noch etwas zu sagen, doch jedes Wort würde Draco nur weiter provozieren, so verließ er schweigend die Umkleidekabine.

Harry hatte keine Lust in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, da es dort immer noch zu handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen kommen konnte, aber die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde würde ihm momentan auch nicht willkommen sein. So zog er die Eulerei vor, wo er lange, bis weit nach Mitternacht saß und über das Quidditchspiel nachdachte. Doch wie er es drehte und wendete, er war froh es getan zu haben. Erst nach Stunden wagte er sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle Schüler waren bereits in ihren Schlafsälen und Harry konnte unbemerkt in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er sich in seinem warmen Bett verkroch.

"Harry? Alles OK" fragte Theodor durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Der ehemalige Gryffindor antwortete nicht. Er hatte keine Lust sich heute Abend noch mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten und hoffte, dass Theodor ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Theodor leise"Draco wollte dich nicht mehr in der Mannschaft haben und das Ergebnis wäre so oder so dasselbe gewesen..." Theodor brach ab, da Harry sich immer noch nicht geregt hatte und es wurde auffällig still.

-

Es war schon sehr spät, als Harry am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachte. Doch er war bei weitem nicht der Letzte, denn alle aus seinem Schlafsaal schliefen noch. So leise es ging machte er sich fertig und ging in die Große Halle. Der Slytherintisch war leer und Harry ließ sich an einer Ecke nieder. Er konnte Ron am Phönixhaustisch sehen und Harry nahm das fertige Brot auf die Hand und setzte sich zu ihm. Er wollte nicht allein sein und etwas Ablenkung würde ihm ganz gut tun.

"Hi Harry", begrüßte ihn Ron mit vollem Mund"Sag mal stimmt es dass du aus der Mannschaft geflogen bist"

"Ich bin nicht hier, um über Quidditch zu reden", seufzte Harry missmutig. Ron versuchte weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, doch Harry blockte ihn ab

"Morgen Ron" Lavender kam an den Tisch und setzte sich auf Rons andere Seite"Hallo Harry." Dem Angesprochenen entging nicht die Herzlichkeit in den Blicken, die sich Lavender und Ron zuwarfen.

"Hast du über das nächste Wochenende nachgedacht" fragte Lavender an Ron gewandt.

"Ja", sagte Ron"Ich würde ja liebend gerne, aber was sage ich Hermine... Ich kann ihr ja wohl kaum sagen, dass ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehe..."

"Dann such dir eine gute Ausrede, vielleicht..." fing Lavender an.

Harry erhob sich und zog Rons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ron", sagte er ernst"Ich muss mit dir reden!" Ron sah irritiert zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin auf und wandte sich dann an Lavender.

"Bin gleich wieder da", sagte er mit einem Lächeln"Nicht weglaufen." Lavender nickte und schenkte dem Phönixhausschüler einen verliebten Blick, dann folgte er Harry aus der Großen Halle.

"Weißt du eigentlich was du hier tust" fragte Harry genervt.

Ron senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Harry bitte, es ... es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich..." versuchte der Rothaarige sich zu verteidigen.

"Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen", fuhr Harry vorwurfsvoll fort"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nichts von Lavender willst, oder dass sie nichts von dir will. So etwas sieht doch ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock"

"Harry bitte, ich... ich weiß, aber das ist nicht so einfach", brachte Ron weiter zur Verteidigung vor.

"Und was ist mit Hermine" fragte Harry forsch.

"Nun ich... ich...", stotterte Ron.

"Du liebst sie nicht mehr. Du hast nur noch Augen für Lavender, bist aber zu feige, Hermine die Wahrheit zu sagen", vermutete Harry

"Nein, das ist es nicht", brachte Ron leise vor, doch er hatte keine Argumente dagegen.

"Wenn du nicht weißt, welche der Beiden, dann entscheide dich", forderte Harry"Hermine leidet und vielleicht wäre es für alle besser, endlich klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Ich zumindest unterstütze deine Lügen nicht, die du mit Lavender ausheckst, um mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen." Harry beließ es dabei. Es war endlich raus.

Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinauf. Noch lange spürte er Rons Blick in seinem Rücken, aber er wandte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihm um. Sein Weg führte direkt in die Bibliothek, wo er Ginny und Hermine in einer schwer einsehbaren Ecke fand.

"Harry, wo warst du gestern nach dem Spiel" fragte Ginny.

"Ihr habt mich gesucht" fragte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Theodor sagte, du wärst aus der Mannschaft geflogen", fuhr Hermine fort"Und da dachten wir, du könntest ein wenig Aufmunterung gebrauchen."

"Lasst uns da am besten nicht drüber reden", sagte er lächelnd"Das hat Ron heute Morgen auch schon probiert." Als Harry den Namen von Hermines Freund erwähnte, zog sich ihre Stirn in Falten.

"War er wieder mit Lavender in der Großen Halle" fragte sie. Harry antwortete nicht und warf einen gespielt, neugierigen Blick auf Hermines aufgeschlagenes Buch. Die Seite zeigte verschiedene Flammenflüche und er konnte auf Hermines Pergament unter anderem den Stichpunkt: _Corpus Inflamare _lesen.

"Hermine, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich damit beschäftigen werde" warf er ein.

"Ich musste etwas nachschlagen", sagte Hermine und schlug das Buch zu um Harry den Blick auf ihre Notizen zu verhindern.

"Und" fragte Harry.

„Mir wollte es einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, dass du vergeblich versucht hast den Fluch von Snape zu nehmen. Dazu kannst du zu gut zaubern..."

"Ja und" entgegnete Harry"Ich hatte einen fremden Zauberstab, der nicht so wollte…"

"Nein, das ist es nicht", unterbrach ihn Hermine"Du kommst hervorragend mit Snapes Zauberstab zurecht. Was ich nachgeschlagen habe, klingt unsinnig, aber es wäre möglich..."

"Was" fragten Ginny und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

"Habt ihr jemals in Betracht gezogen, dass Snape ein Vampir gewesen sein könnte" fragte Hermine.

"Das ist Quatsch", sagte Ginny.

"Es gibt Kreaturen, die, wenn sie mit dem Flammenfluch belegt werden, nicht mehr zu retten sind." In Harry regte sich etwas. Das, was Hermine gerade sagte, fast wörtlich, hatte er schon einmal gehört: Und zwar im Krankenflügel vor ein paar Monaten und es war Dumbledore, der sagte, dass Harry sich keine Schuld an Snapes Tod zu geben brauchte.

"Aber wenn Snape ein Vampir gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir das bestimmt gemerkt" gab Ginny zu Bedenken.

"Das verstehe ich auch nicht, aber das Menschenblut in seinem Lager, der Fluch, der nicht aufgehoben werden konnte", sagte Hermine"Ich kann es ja selber nicht glauben. Wer, sagtest du, hat Snape getötet"

"Malfoy", gab Harry knapp zurück.

"Malfoy muss gewusst haben, das Snape ein Vampir war, weil er ihn sonst mit _Avada__ Kedavra _getötet hätte,..."

"Hermine" ermahnte Harry ihn"Snape kann kein Vampir gewesen sein! Das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er hätte viel Blut zu sich nehmen müssen, wäre tagsüber wohl kaum anzutreffen gewesen. Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft glauben. Es gibt Zaubertränke, in denen man Menschenblut benutzt hat. Vielleicht hat Snape sich damit beschäftigt. Er besitzt Bücher darüber."

"Hast ja recht", seufzte sie nachdenklich"Es war auch nur eine Idee... Ich glaube es ja auch nicht wirklich, aber trotzdem, irgendwie passt das alles zusammen..."

- to be continued -


	7. Legilimentikversuche

Hoffe diesmal sind die Fragezeichen drin geblieben... #grummel#

Danke für die Reviews:

_squibby_: Noch hast du das 12. nicht gelesen! lach also freu dich nicht zu früh!

_mrsgaladriel_: Wow, gut aufgepasst, allerdings war die Auflösung bereits irgendwo zu lesen...

**Legilimentikversuche**

In den nächsten Tagen ging Harry den Slytherins aus dem Weg und auch mit Theodor redete er kaum. Zum einen hatte Harry keinen Bock und zum anderen war Theodor wieder auffällig viel an Dracos Seite, so dass die beiden gar keine Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch fanden.

Am Mittwoch fand der geplante Ausflug nach Inverness an. Da Harry nicht mit durfte und auch sonst vom Unterricht befreit war, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit des Vormittags im Schlafsaal mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Erst gegen Mittag verließ er ihn, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

"Harry, Harry!" rief Ginny aufgebracht, "Komm, du musst mir helfen." Harry sah seine Freundin irritiert an, doch sie nahm ihn, ohne weitere Erklärungen abzugeben, an die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Kurz vor einer Mädchentoilette blieb sie stehen.

"Kannst du dich um Hermine kümmern?" fragte Ginny, "Sie sitzt da drinnen und weint. Ich muss Ron finden."

"Das ist ein Mädchenklo!" sagte Harry zögernd, "Ich darf da nicht rein."

"Ron hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht indem er ihr in der kleinen Pause eine Eule geschickt hatte. Ich muss mit ihm reden", sagte Ginny entschieden, öffnete die Tür und schob Harry unsanft hinein.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und verschwand in einem Korridor. Harry trat zögernd näher an die Kabinen heran. Ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn stoppen und Harry klopfte leise an die Tür.

"Hermine, bist du da drinnen?" fragte er leise.

"Harry... ich... geh bitte", bat Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry seufzte, kam ihrer Bitte aber nicht nach, sondern bat ein zweites Mal um Einlass. Diesmal öffnete sie die Tür und Harry sah in unendlich traurige, vom Weinen gerötete, Augen. Er wusste nichts zu sagen. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, da Ron sich ganz offensichtlich für Lavender entschieden hatte. Schweigend nahm er sie in den Arm und sie legte beschämt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Es tut mir so leid", stotterte Harry leise. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein und da er von Hermine, bis auf ein lautes Schluchzen, keine Antwort darauf bekam, schwieg er. Er kramte mit seiner freien Hand in der Tasche seines Umhangs nach einem Taschentuch und fand schließlich eines. Harry schob Hermine sanft zurück und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Sie sah für einen Moment dankbar auf und versuchte ihre alte Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Doch als sie die Tränen abwischte entwich ihr ein weiterer Schluchzer und sie versuchte sich von ihm abzuwenden. Harry hielt Hermine fest und sah sie eindringlich an, doch ihre Gedanken blieben im Verbogenen. Nicht einmal das wahre Gefühl, welches sich hinter ihren verquollenen Augen befand, konnte er ausmachen.

"Wie... wie konnte er nur?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry glaubte die Antwort zu kennen, doch er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er Ron vor knapp zwei Tagen gebeten hatte, sich endlich zu entscheiden. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und starrte auf den dunklen Steinboden.

"Er hat sich für Lavender entschieden", flüsterte sie leise. Hermine hob rasch das Taschentuch vor ihr Gesicht als sie erneut schluchzen musste.

"Hermine, ich... ähm... du..." stotterte Harry hilflos und sein Blick wanderte in der Hoffnung, dass Ginny wiederkam, zur Tür, "Vielleicht braucht Ron Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen... vielleicht ist es nicht endgültig."

"Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?" fragte sie mit überrascht fester Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Ron an ihr findet", sagte Harry zögernd. Er dachte einen weiteren Moment über Hermines Frage nach. Die Unterschiede, die ihm zwischen Lavender und Hermine einfielen, waren alles andere als angebracht um sie auszusprechen und so schwieg er.

Hermine erwartete anscheinend auch keine Antwort, denn sie ging rasch an ihm vorbei zu den Waschbecken, wo sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schlug. Danach sah sie wieder zu Harry hinüber, der an den Kabinen stehen geblieben war. Man konnte immer noch sehen, dass sie geweint hatte, aber bis auf die geröteten Augen schien sie ihre alte Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben.

"Harry", sagte sie leise, "Danke, ...auf dich und Ginny kann ich mich..." Sie stockte und sah erschrocken zur Tür. Jemand näherte sich der Mädchentoilette und Harry glaubte die Stimmen zu kennen. Ohne etwas zu sagen drehte er sich um und schloss sich in eine Kabine ein. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"Hast du gesehen, dieser Muggel da in..." Millicent brach im Satz ab, "Hey, Granger!"

Harry hörte Schritte und jemand Weiteres schloss sich in eine Kabine unmittelbar in seiner Nähe ein. Er glaubte dass es Blaise war, die mit der anderen Slytherin ins Klo gekommen ist.

"Wieder geheult? Steht dir gut." Der spöttische Unterton in Millicents Stimme war kaum zu verhören, "Hast´ne schlechte Note von McGonagall bekommen, was?"

"Lass mich", sagte Hermine. Harry glaubte, dass es verächtlich klingen sollte, doch ihre Stimme wirkte auffällig unsicher und Millicent lachte.

"Klar! Warum sollte ich mich auch mit ´nem Schlammblut wie dir abgeben?" sagte die Slytherinschülerin.

Harry hörte, wie die Kabinentür in seiner Nähe wieder geöffnet wurde.

"Sind ja nicht alle so, wie diese Blutsverräter", sagte Blaise kühl.

Harry seufzte und vermutete, dass die Anspielung auf Ron alles andere als taktvoll gewesen war, aber die Slytherins schienen ihren Spaß zu haben.

"Ah, das Wiesel ist endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?" bohrte Millicent nach einem deutlich zu hörenden Schluchzer von Hermine weiter. Es folgten rasche Schritte und wieder wurde eine Kabine geschlossen. Diesmal glaubte er, dass es Hermine war, die auf der Flucht vor den beiden in eine Kabine geflohen war. Sie schien direkt neben ihm zu sein und das Schluchzen war ein ganzes Stück lauter geworden.

Die beiden Slytherinmädchen lachten schadenfroh. "Vielleicht sollten wir das Wiesel fragen, ob es nicht nach Slytherin kommen will", sagte Blaise kichernd.

"Wer hat schon mal ´nen Wiesel als Todesser gesehen?" scherzte die andere.

"Du kommst auf Ideen", sagte Blaise nun etwas ernster, "als ob der dunkle Lord so einen haben will. Sein Blut ist doch bereits von diesem Abschaum besudelt."

"Vielleicht als Fußabtreter", gab Millicent zurück. Harry lauschte dem Gespräch und obwohl er wütend auf die beiden war, wagte er es nicht aus seiner Kabine herauszukommen.

"Granger?" fragte Millicent und kam nun zu den Kabinen, doch sie blieb vor Harrys Tür stehen. Harry hielt fast den Atem an, wenn die Mädchen gewaltsam in die Kabine eindrangen, musste er sein Versteck offenbaren und mit einer saftigen Strafe rechnen, "Sehr bald, wird sich das Blatt wenden, der dunkle Lord noch stärker sein und dann gnade Gott all den wertlosen Schlammblütern, die sich geweigert haben, unsere Welt rechtzeitig zu verlassen."

Von den beiden Mädchen kam ein kaltes Lachen, dann verließen sie endlich die Mädchentoilette. Harry wartete noch einen Moment und als er sicher war, dass die Slytherins weg waren, kam er heraus und klopfte vorsichtig an Hermines Kabinentür.

"Ich hasse Slytherins", sagte sie wütend und öffnete die Tür. Sie weinte nicht mehr, sondern schien jetzt wirklich nur Hass für die beiden Mädchen zu empfinden.

"Danke", entgegnete Harry und versuchte ein Grinsen, doch es misslang, denn Millicents letzte Worte klangen in seinem Kopf noch nach.

"Dich meine ich doch nicht", sagte sie und zeigte trotz verweinter Augen ein schwaches Lächeln, "Was meinte Bullstrode mit: Der Lord wird stärker und so?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mir irgendein Slytherin etwas erklärt", erwiderte Harry.

"Was ist mit Theodor?" fragte sie.

"Theo redet nicht mit mir", erklärte Harry, "Hängt zu viel mit Malfoy rum."

Hermine hatte ihre alte Fassung wieder und der Themenwechsel tat ihr offensichtlich gut.

Die Tür zum Mädchenklo wurde unvermittelt wieder geöffnet. Harry versteckte sich erneut in einer Kabine.

"So ein Idiot", schimpfte Ginny, "Wie kann man nur..."

"Lass mich raten", unterbrach Harry und trat wieder aus dem Versteck, "Du hast Ron getroffen."

"Ja, und weißt du, was er gesagt hat?" fragte Ginny. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass mal", sagte Hermine plötzlich, "Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht hören. Wollen wir runter zum Essen?" Harry und Ginny sahen sie mit großem Erstaunen an, doch sie widersprachen nicht.

# - # - #

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag mit Hermine in der Bücherei, wo sie gemeinsam Überlegungen zum nächsten DA-Treffen anstellten. Nach einer Weile allerdings gaben sie es auf und jeder widmete sich seinen Hausaufgaben. Hermine wirkte zwar nach außen hin gefasst, doch Harry, der sie nun lange genug kannte, glaubte zu wissen dass mindestens jeder zweite Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, Ron und Lavender galt.

Erst zum Abendessen lösten sie die Runde auf. Hermine hatte sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum wagen konnte. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, was passierte, wenn sie dort auf Ron treffen würde.

_"Atropa Belladonna", _murmelte Harry gedankenverloren. Die massive Steinwand schob sich beiseite und gab den Durchgang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum frei. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen der Slytherins, doch er hielt sich nicht länger als nötig auf verschwand im Schlafsaal.

Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und betrachtete eindringlich die Sonne, die rot leuchtend am Horizont versank. Dabei dachte er an Ron. Wie konnte er nur? Wenn Harry ihm nicht vor ein paar Tagen klar gesagt hätte, dass er sich entscheiden sollte, wäre das hier heute nicht passiert. Doch sollte er sich deswegen Vorwürfe machen? Hermine tat es weh, sie litt darunter, doch sie würde darüber hinwegkommen und vielleicht jemanden anderes finden.

Die Schlafsaaltür schlug mit einem lauten Knall zu und Harry schrak zusammen. Er drehte sich um und sah Theodor im Raum stehen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er gekommen war.

"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte der dunkelblonde Slytherin und zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln, "Ich ... ich wollte mit dir reden."

"Ach?" Harry zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den anderen scharf, "Auf einmal..."

"Es... es tut mir leid", sagte Theodor zögernd, "ich glaube du denkst nichts gutes von mir, aber weißt du..."

"Draco... ja wie immer", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Blick wieder der untergehenden Sonne zu.

"Ich habe versucht mit Draco zu reden, dass er dich wieder aufnimmt", fing der andere an, "Es ist nur... ich wollte nicht, dass er dich rausschmeißt."

"Ich habe kein Interesse am Quidditchspielen," sagte Harry ernst, "und ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf mich von Draco beleidigen zu lassen." Harry hatte keine Lust mit Theodor zu sprechen, da dieser es auch nur tat wenn er wollte und so schwieg er eine Weile, doch ganz plötzlich fiel ihm diese Sache mit Millicent und Blaise auf der Mädchentoilette ein, doch wie sollte er jetzt darauf zu sprechen kommen.

"Ich glaube ich gehe mal wieder", sagte Theodor seufzend, "Ich weiß ja nicht, wer hier nicht mit wem reden möchte."

"Warte", sagte Harry hastig und wandte sich wieder zu dem Slytherin um. Theodor war schon an der Tür, ließ aber seine Hand vom Türknauf sinken und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Harry überlegte scharf. Er wollte nicht sofort auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen. Egal wie sehr ihm die Frage danach auf der Zunge brannte, er konnte sich doch dazu durchringen, zuerst etwas Belangloses zu besprechen.

"Wie war es in Inverness?" fragte er schließlich. Theodor lächelte.

"Eine Katastrophe" sagte er, "Nun ich war gar nicht so ungeschickt, aber ich habe nicht durch den Stadtplan durchgeblickt und mich irgendwie total verfranzt..."

"Und was hast du gemacht?" fragte Harry weiter.

"Das was du mir geraten hast, einen Muggel gebeten, mir zu helfen. Der hat mich sicher für verrückt gehalten. Na, auf jeden Fall bin ich dann Bus gefahren und war als erster von uns wieder am Treffpunkt."

"Ihr wart alleine unterwegs?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Professor Canvass hat uns an verschiedenen Stellen der Stadt ausgesetzt und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir zum Bahnhof kommen, mit Hilfe des Stadtplans, Bus oder Bahn und so, nur zaubern durften wir nicht."

"Und die anderen, haben die es geschafft?"

"Ich fürchte, die wenigstens, haben nicht gezaubert. Blaise ist einfach in die Bahnhofshalle appariert. Was meinst du, was Canvass für einen Aufstand gemacht hat!" Harry grinste, doch plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke, von solcher Intensität in den Kopf, dass sein Grinsen gefror.

"Was ist?" fragte Theodor.

"Was weißt du über die Familie von Blaise?" fragte er und seine grünen Augen waren ohne auch nur zu Blinzeln auf die von Theodor gerichtet.

"Nicht viel", fing der Slytherin an, "Sie hat drei Geschwister, Ihr großer Bruder müsste jetzt zwanzig sein. Er ist vor zwei Jahren von der Schule gegangen und die Zwillinge kennst du ja."

"Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" bohrte Harry weiter, "Sind die Todesser?"

"Ihre Mutter schon", sagte er ruhig, "Der Vater, weiß ich nicht, schon möglich. Warum fragst du?"

"Wäre es möglich, dass Blaise während dem Aufenthalt in Inverness woandershin appariert ist?" Theodor zögerte einen Moment, nickte aber kurz darauf und fragte noch einmal nach dem Grund von Harrys Fragerei. Harry erklärte ganz grob was er von den beiden Mädchen gehört hatte, verschwieg aber, dass er dabei auf einem Mädchenklo gewesen war.

"Also, was hat sie gemeint, wenn sie sagt, dass der Lord stärker wird?"

"Keine Ahnung... Sie saß bisher die ganze Zeit mit Draco in einer Ecke... Ich dachte, sie würde ihn wieder bezirzen, aber vielleicht macht sie sich jetzt wichtig indem sie ihn mit interessanten Informationen füttert."

"Also, du weißt nichts?" hakte Harry noch einmal nach und versuchte in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu erkennen, ob dieser auch die Wahrheit sagte, doch er konnte keine Lüge feststellen.

"Aber ich kann mich mal unauffällig umhören, wenn du mehr wissen willst", bot Theodor zögernd an und erhob sich.

"Das wäre nett", gab Harry knapp zurück und Theodor verließ den Schlafsaal.

Harry wandte sich wieder zum Fenster um, doch bis auf einen schmalen, hellen Streifen am Horizont war nichts von dem eindrucksvollen Sonnenuntergang geblieben. Sein Blick wanderte nun zum Mond, der voll und rund über dem verbotenen Wald stand und die Ländereien in sein sanftes Licht hüllte. Er dachte über das Gespräch mit Theodor nach und wusste jetzt nicht mehr, was er von dem Slytherin halten sollte. Theodor war das ganze Gespräch über ehrlich, doch die Erfahrungen mit Simon ließen Harry trotz allem skeptisch bleiben. Er würde so schnell kein Vertrauen zu Slytherins aufbauen können, schon gar nicht nachdem ihm die Tragweite bekannt geworden war, mit der Draco und damals Simon die Slytherins unterdrückt hatten, die eine andere Ansicht der Dinge hatten. Harry seufzte resigniert und machte sich für das Bett fertig. Wenn Theodor ihm tatsächlich Informationen beschaffte, würde er wohl noch mal darüber nachdenken müssen, doch vorher schien es reine Zeitverschwendung zu sein.

# - # - #

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende und somit auch dem ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade vergingen rasch. Am Samstagmorgen war Harry schon sehr früh auf den Beinen. Er würde mit den beiden Mädchen nach Hogsmeade gehen. Hermine hatte sich eine ganze Weile gesträubt mitzugehen, aber sie konnten sie schließlich doch dazu überreden und so wartete er nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle auf die beiden Mädchen. Er beobachtete eine zeitlang die Schüler, die nach und nach in kleinen Gruppen an ihm vorbeizogen und sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf machten. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron, der unweit von ihm stand, zur großen Eichentür sah und anscheinend auch auf jemanden wartete.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihm hinüber. "Hallo Ron", sagte er. Seine Begrüßung klang kühl und ablehnend und konnte seinen Unmut nicht ganz verbergen. Doch dem Rothaarigen schien dies gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, denn er begrüßte den Slytherin freundlich mit einem Lächeln.

"Wartest du auf deine neue Freundin?" fragte Harry und diesmal war ganz klar ein spöttischer Unterton zu hören, den selbst Ron nicht leugnen konnte.

"Was dagegen?" fragte Ron patzig.

"Nein", gab Harry zu, "aber du hast Hermine sehr wehgetan."

"Ach ja?" entgegnet Ron, "Wer hat mich denn gebeten, endlich für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen? Du warst es doch, der mich zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt hat."

"Aber nur weil ich hoffte, dass du Lavender sausen lässt... Man, sie mag zwar verdammt gut aussehen, aber sie ist..." Harry brach ab, als er Ginny und Hermine erblickte, "Na du weißt schon…"

"Nein, weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Ron wütend, "Aber wenn du gedenkst sie zu beleidigen, dann weiß ich, was ganz anderes."

Harry lächelte ihn unschuldig an und ging zu den beiden Mädchen. Ginny redete flüsternd auf Hermine ein, was Harry aber kaum beachtete.

"Seid ihr so weit?" fragte er.

"Das hat er nicht so gemeint, das war bestimmt nur..." wisperte Ginny, brach aber ab, als sie merkte dass Harry lauschte, "Komm Hermine", sagte sie nun lauter und die drei verließen das Schloss. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie, als Hermine plötzlich Harry am Ärmel zog und ihn festhielt.

"Stimmt es, dass du Ron vor die Entscheidung gestellt hast?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry nickte zögernd und erwartete einen Schwall von Beleidigungen, der aber ausblieb, da Hermine den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt anstarrte.

"Ich habe dich gesehen, wie eifersüchtig du auf Lavender warst, wie er hin und her gerissen zwischen euch beiden stand und sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Ich wollte dass er für Klarheit sorgt und die Sache endlich wieder vom Tisch kommt... Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe ernsthaft geglaubt, dass er sich für dich entscheidet."

"Tja, da hast du leider falsch gelegen", sagte Hermine und wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, "Vielleicht hätte ich mir lieber Ron mit so einer Schlampe geteilt, als jetzt alleine dazustehen, ... hast du darüber mal nachgedacht?"

"Hermine, bitte, beruhige dich", mischte sich Ginny ein, "Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint."

"Lass mich los. Ich ... ich ..." Hermine brach ab.

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Harry.

"Ich ... ", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, "Ich geh zurück zum Schloss. Macht ihr etwas alleine, ich komme auch so klar."

"Hermine bitte,..." fing Harry an und folgte ihr ein Stück, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück. Als Harry seine Freundin überrascht ansah, sah er wie sie nur den Kopf schüttelte und ihn langsam in Richtung Dorf zog.

"Hermine ist stärker als sie wirkt. Sie schafft das schon. Sie braucht nur Zeit", erklärte Ginny.

Harry sagte nichts. Er fühlte sich schuldig und dass sie Hermine jetzt auch noch alleine ließen, kam ihm falsch vor. Doch vielleicht brauchte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Er hoffte, dass Ginny Recht hatte und ging schweigend neben seiner Freundin her.

Eine Weile gingen sie die Einkaufsstraße entlang und sahen sich die Auslagen in den Fenstern an. Harry brauchte nichts und lediglich im Honigtopf kaufte er sich eine große Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny, als sie den Laden wieder verließen.

"Mmh... ich war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr im Drei Besen... bei den letzten Hogsmeadewochenenden gab es immer unangenehme Überraschungen." Obwohl die Erinnerungen an die Dementoren und Simons Verrat schmerzhaft waren, lächelte er Ginny an, die mit einem Nicken seinem Vorschlag zustimmte.

Der Drei Besen war voll mit Menschen. Ein Großteil von ihnen waren Schüler, die sich in kleinen Gruppen an den Tischen versammelt hatten. Harry und Ginny sahen sich suchend um und in einer abgelegenen Ecke war noch ein kleiner Tisch frei, gerade groß genug für zwei Personen. Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Zufrieden?" fragte sie.

"Ja, aber noch besser wäre jetzt ein lauwarmes Butterbier", sagte er und prompt erhob sich die Rothaarige, "Kommt nicht in Frage, Ginny, ich hole das Bier."

"Lass mich, du kannst ja die nächste Runde holen", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und Harry beugte sich ihrem Willen. Es würde eine Weile dauern bis sie wiederkäme und Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Es waren wirklich sehr viele Schüler da. In einem anderen entlegenen Winkel beobachtete er Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodor und einige andere Slytherins. Draco schien etwas zu erklären und Harry ärgerte sich dass Draco so schwer mit Hilfe von Legilimentik zu ‚lesen' war.

"Hier", sagte Ginny und stellte Harry ein Butterbier vor die Nase, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von den Slytherins ab.

"Danke", sagte er, "Sag mal, was hältst du von Theodor?"

"Nun,..." Ginny zögerte und sah nun auch zu den Slytherins hinüber, "Ich kann nicht viel zu ihm sagen. Ich kenne ihn nicht. Hermine sagte er sei anders als Simon."

"Ja, anders schon, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm vertrauen soll", sagte Harry, "Er scheint viel Spaß mit Draco und den anderen zu haben."

"Er ist hübsch", sagte Ginny.

"Hey", sagte Harry mit gespieltem Ernst, musste aber sofort danach Lachen.

"Keine Sorge, ich finde alle Kerle hübsch", sagte sie und umarmte ihren Freund, "Aber sie sind alle nichts im Vergleich zu dir." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch bevor sie sich zurückziehen konnte, hielt er sie fest und seine Lippen suchten die ihren.

"Das beruhigt mich ungemein", sagte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Dora an den Tisch der Slytherins kam und wenig später mit Theodor den Drei Besen verließ. Draco warf den beiden einen bösen Blick hinterher.

"Scheint so, als würde Malfoy Moon nicht sonderlich mögen", bemerkte Ginny und leerte ihr Butterbier.

"Scheint so", bestätigte er, "Willst du noch eines?" fragte er nach einer Weile, die sie geschwiegen hatten, und zeigte auf die leeren Flaschen, woraufhin Ginny nickte. Harry stand auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zur Theke, doch als er Madame Rosmertha mit Hagrid und Professor McGonagall sah, hielt er inne. Rosmertha sprach sehr leise und Harry schlich noch einen Schritt näher heran. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ein Gespräch war, welches nicht für die Ohren eines Schülers geeignet war, aber seine Neugier triumphierte und er versteckte sich hinter einer Säule.

"...es gehen seltsame Gerüchte um", konnte Harry Madame Rosmertha sagen hören, "Stimmt es, dass in London mehrere Todesser getötet wurden?"

"Nun ja, da ist was dran" gab Hagrid laut zu, "Es soll zwar geheim sein, aber es geht um."

"Hagrid!" erklang nun McGonagalls Stimme ermahnend.

"Tut mir leid, Professor" Harry konnte leider die Gesichter der drei nicht sehen, aber er hörte ein leises Seufzen von Hagrid.

"Es gibt also doch Hoffnung?" fragte Madame Rosmertha leise.

"Hoffnung wäre übertrieben", sagte Professor McGonagall. Erst eine ganze Weile später setzte sie wieder an und sprach leise weiter: "Also gut..., Man hat vor ein paar Tagen drei tote Todesser gefunden, keine kleinen Fische, sondern welche aus den oberen Rängen."

"Wen?"

"Dolohow, Rockwood und Lestrange. ...Man fand sie auf einem stillgelegten Fabrikgelände und sie wurden ganz ohne Zauberei getötet, wie Malfoy sechs Wochen zuvor. Einer mit gebrochenem Genick, dem anderen wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten und der Dritte war so übel zugerichtet worden, dass es den Auroren schwer fiel, ihn zu identifizieren."

"Wer tut so etwas?" fragte Rosmertha, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte McGonagall mit einen Schulterzucken geantwortet, oder sonst etwas, aber gesagt hatte sie nichts.

"Warum will das Ministerium die Fälle geheim halten. Die Botschaft, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich der Bedrohung durch die Todesser stellt, müsste doch gut ankommen."

"Fudge sind die Hände gebunden..."

"Harry, wo bleibst du so lange?" Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Ginny plötzlich neben ihm stand. Er sah sie verärgert an und gebot ihr still zu sein.

"... und genau das will er nicht." Es folgte ein langes Schweigen und Harry war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch beendet war."

" Na toll", sagte Harry wütend und zog Ginny in einer ruhigere Ecke.

"Was ist?" fragte sie verunsichert. Harry erklärte kurz was geschehen war und seine Freundin sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Wer tut so etwas?" fragte sie und Harry seufzte.

"Vielleicht der gleiche, der Lucius Malfoy getötet und meinen Zauberstab aus den Händen Voldemorts gestohlen hat. Voldemort wird ganz schön zornig auf ihn sein."

"Harry! Das vergiss ganz schnell wieder", ermahnte ihn Ginny und nahm denselben Gesichtsausdruck an, den auch Hermine aufsetzte, wenn er so redete.

"Er, wer auch immer das sein mag, ist womöglich in Gefahr!" sagte Harry entschieden.

"Ja, aber nur die Todesser wissen, wer der ‚Unbekannte' ist", sagte Ginny streng.

"Lass uns zum Schloss zurückgehen", sagte Harry resigniert, "Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken."

"Jetzt schon? Es ist gerade mal Mittag!" Doch Harry ließ sich nicht von Ginny umstimmen. Wenn die Todesser und Voldemort die einzigen waren, die wussten, wer der ‚Unbekannte' war, dann würde er einen Weg suchen müssen dieses herauszufinden. Theodor hatte immer noch keine Informationen rausgerückt und Harry zweifelte daran, dass jemals etwas bis zu ihm hervordringen würde. Daher sah er nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste versuchen, diese Information direkt von Voldemort zu bekommen.

Im Schloss angekommen verabschiedete er sich rasch von Ginny und wandte sich direkt den Kerkern zu. Er spürte, dass Ginny misstrauisch war und wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, doch er brauchte Ruhe für sein Vorhaben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler leer. Der Schlafsaal wäre der ideale Ort, zumal die anderen erst in ein paar Stunden aus Hogsmeade zurückkehren würden. Er öffnete die Schlafsaaltür für einen Moment. Ohne zu verstehen, was er sah und ohne den Raum zu betreten, schloss er sie wieder. Erschrocken lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Nur langsam kam zu dem Gesehenen, das Verstehen. Wie hatte er sich sicher sein können, dass er der einzige Siebtklässler war, der vorzeitig nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war? Theodor Nott und Dora Moon waren das ebenfalls. Sie waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass ihn wohl keiner der Beiden bemerkt hatte. Als er sich das Gesehene noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, war er sich sicher, dass er sie ausgerechnet bei dem erwischt hatte, was er gerne mit Ginny tun würde.

Harry ging langsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich dort in eine ruhige Ecke nieder. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er seine Gedanken so weit unter Kontrolle hatte. Immer wieder schoss ihm Ginny in den Kopf, zusammen mit dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte. So konnte er es nicht wagen zu Voldemort Kontakt aufzunehmen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn er aus Versehen seinem Gegner, die Probleme seines Liebeslebens hinüber projizierte. Doch es wurde nicht besser und die Ungeduld endlich mit dem Versuch zu beginnen stieg ins unermessliche.

Er schloss die Augen, befreite sich von dem letzten Gefühl und sein Geist begann nach seinem Feind zu suchen. Alles was er fand war ein schwacher Schatten von ihm. Die Konturen waren unscharf, der Ton verzerrt und nicht zu verstehen. Er hatte die vage Vorstellung, das Voldemort in einem fast leeren Raum stand und sich mit einer anderen Person unterhielt.

Harry versuchte ein Gefühl bei seinem Feind zu finden, eine schwache Stelle, die er packen konnte und durch die er weiter in den Geist des anderen eindringen konnte, doch er fand sie nicht. Stattdessen machte sich ein permanentes, ansteigendes Brennen in seiner Narbe breit, welches rasch zu einem nicht aushaltbaren Schmerz wurde, der sich über die gesamte Stirn ausbreitete. Harry gab resigniert den Versuch auf, öffnete die Augen und rieb mit der Hand über die Narbe.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Schmerz auf der Stirn vollständig versiegt war und Harry es ein zweites Mal versuchte. Dieses Mal waren die Konturen um einiges klarer.

_Die Person, die Voldemort gegenüberstand war weiblich. Sie trug einen langen roten Umhang und ihr Haar war schwarz. _

_"Morticia!" hörte Harry, die kalte Stimme Voldemorts, "Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du weißt, um wen es geht, aber meine Männer versagen. Vier der Besten hat er bereits getötet. Ihr müsst ihn für mich fangen und zu mir bringen."_

_"My Lord, Du kennst meine Meinung. Wenn du meinen Bitten nachkommst, werde ich deiner, Folge leisten. Besorge mir das Medaillon und du sollst ihn haben."_

_"Morticia bitte", sagte Voldemort und diesmal spürte Harry, den heftigen Zorn, der in ihm aufloderte, "Wir haben nicht die Zeit für diese Spielchen. Kaum vorzustellen, wenn er dem Ministerium, oder gar Dumbledore in die Finger fällt."_

_"Das tut mir Leid für dich", sagte Morticia eiskalt, "Sie werden unruhig und aggressiv, lange kann ich sie nicht mehr halten... Wie du siehst habe ich genug um die Ohren, auch ohne deine lächerlichen Aufträge."_

"Harry?" erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene hoch. Theodor stand neben ihm und sah besorgt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herunter, "Alles OK mit dir?"

"Ja, ich... Es…es ist alles OK", log Harry.

"Hermine und Ginny stehen draußen und wollen dich sprechen", sagte Theodor ruhig. Harry brummte unzufrieden und erhob sich lustlos.

"Bist du wirklich OK?" fragte Theodor noch einmal.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Harry ehrlich, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich bei euch vorhin so reingeplatzt bin." Er klopfte Theodor anerkennend auf die Schulter, dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

# - # - #

"Was gibt es", fragte Harry genervt, als er durch die Wand den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und die beiden Mädchen ansah.

"Du willst herausfinden, wer der Unbekannte ist, stimmt´s?" fragte Ginny und sah ihren Freund scharf an. Harry antwortete mit einem Nicken und wich ihrem bohrenden Blicken aus.

"Hast du wieder versucht an Voldemorts Gedanken heranzukommen?" fragte Hermine weiter.

Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, konnte er sich einer Moralpredigt sicher sein, doch er antwortete wieder mit einem Nicken.

"Und?" fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, "Hat er dir gezeigt, dass es da draußen jemanden gibt, der in Lebensgefahr ist? Vielleicht der ‚Unbekannte'?" Wieder antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken.

"Harry, Voldemort hat dich schon einmal in eine Falle laufen lassen und er würde es wieder tun, wenn du ihm so bereitwillig die Möglichkeit dazu bietest."

"Hermine!" In Harry stieg Wut auf, "Da draußen wurden vier Todesser ermordet. Du glaubst doch nicht das Voldemort das egal ist!"

"Vier?" fragte Hermine erstaunt und sah nun zu Ginny.

"Drei wurden vor ein paar Tagen ermordet", sagte die Rothaarige, "Sind aber nur Gerüchte."

"Nein, Voldemort hat auch von vier Todessern gesprochen", ergänzte Harry. Er musste erkennen, dass sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, trotz des kurzen Erstaunens, nicht änderte. Der Slytherin erklärte grob was er gesehen hatte und beschrieb die seltsame Dame, die Voldemort mit Morticia angesprochen habe.

"Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich glaube, dass Voldemort nur mit dir spielt." sagte sie, aber wirkte nicht mehr so überzeugt, "Morticia, sagtest du?"

Harry nickte und die Phönixhausschülerin wandte sich zum Gehen "Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek!" sagte sie und einen Moment später war sie aus dem Raum verschwunden.

"Was sollte das denn?" fragte Ginny und sah ihren Freund irritiert an. Harry zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln.

# - # - #

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Ginny. Sie sprachen nicht weiter über das, was in Hogsmeade passiert war, sondern zogen sich in eine ruhige Ecke zurück, wo sie keiner störte.

Erst nach dem Abendessen ging der Slytherin wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen der anderen Slytherins. Er hatte keine Ahnung was hier vorging, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen hatten das Bild etwas verändert.

Norman saß einsam bei einer Gruppe anderer Erstklässler, seine Zwillingsschwester saß bei Dora, Pansy und Theodor, die sich flüsternd unterhielten und damit gelegentlich verächtliche Blicke von Draco Malfoy auf sich zogen. Harry rang einen Moment mit seiner Entscheidung, ob er sich zu den Vieren gesellen sollte oder nicht, doch schließlich raffte er sich auf und näherte sich der Gruppe.

"Hallo Harry", begrüßte Theodor den Schwarzhaarigen, "Alles wieder OK?" Harry antwortete mit einem Nicken und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.

"Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass du eine Freundin hast?" fragte Harry und sah abwechselnd Dora und Theodor an. Der dunkelblonde Slytherin lachte.

"Draco hätte ihm ganz schön die Hölle heiß gemacht", erklärte Dora, "Ich meine, sie mögen mich nicht sonderlich."

"Und da sitzt ihr alle hier in einer gemütlichen Runde?" warf Harry ein, "Ich glaube kaum, dass sich Dracos Meinung über dich ins Positive verändern wird, wenn du nun mit mir, und den anderen herumhängst." Harrys Ton war durchaus provozierend, denn er wusste, dass der Slytherin in der Vergangenheit immer um Anerkennung bei den Slytherins gebettelt hatte.

"Das war einmal", seufzte Theodor.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich endlich entscheiden soll!" sagte Dora, "Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, dass er immer nur mit mir zusammen war, wenn es ihm gerade passte, eine Nummer hier, eine da... einfach nur frustrierend." Harry lächelte verstehend.

"Wie hat es Draco aufgenommen?" fragte Harry und sah nun möglicht unauffällig zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber, "Er wird dich doch jetzt sicher verpetzen?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Immerhin besteht die Gefahr, dass ich ganz aus Versehen, etwas über ihn und seine Sitzungen ausplaudere, ... Das wird er nicht riskieren, hoffe ich zumindest." Theodor wirkte unsicher, vielleicht auch ein bisschen ängstlich, doch er versuchte dies zu verstecken.

"Schade und ich dachte, du könntest ihn für mich ausspionieren." Es war mehr ein laut ausgesprochener Gedanke und er sah kurz darauf den anderen Slytherin entschuldigend an, "Ich hatte immer noch gehofft, eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu bekommen." fügte er rasch hinzu.

"Kannst du dir keine Möglichkeit vorstellen, wie es dem Lord gelingen könnte, noch stärker zu werden?" fragte Dora und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an. Harry überlegte und schüttelte schließlich zögernd den Kopf. Theodors Freundin kicherte.

"Ich habe Blaise und Millicent im Schlafsaal gehört, sie haben von einem düsteren, schwarzmagischen Ritual gesprochen..." Harry klappte der Mund auf und wie ein Blitz traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

"Das Kleptorus-Ritual," sagte er flüsternd, als ob es etwas verbotenes hatte, es laut auszusprechen, "Aber ... aber wer? ... und warum?"

Dora zuckte mit den Schultern und sah fragend zu ihrer Freundin, dann zu Claire und Theodor, doch auch sie schienen die Antwort nicht zu wissen. Es folgte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Harry versuchte vergeblich die Puzzelteile zusammenzufügen, doch er konnte sich aus all dem keinen Reim machen.

Die fünf Slytherins saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen, sie sprachen über Halloween, dass schon bald wieder anstand, aber noch bevor die übrigen Slytherins ans Schlafen gehen dachten, löste sich die Gruppe auf und Harry warf sich, tief in Gedanken versunken, auf sein Bett.

Viel war heute geschehen und er hatte viele Sachen in Erfahrung gebracht. Doch je weiter er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr, drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis und würden heute nicht mehr zum Ergebnis führen. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und versuchte seinen Geist zu bereinigen, wie er es vor dem Schlafengehen immer tun sollte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.

# - # - #

Die letzten Tage des Oktobers vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermine saß fast ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek und wollte nicht gestört werden. Harry hatte mehrmals versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch es war anscheinend ihre Art, mit dem Alleinsein fertig zu werden und endgültig von Ron loszukommen. Die Art ihrer Bücher ließen ihn allerdings stutzig werden. Geschichte, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der Ehrenkodex der Vampire von 1754 und ein Haufen anderer zum Teil sehr alter Schriften. Doch sie gab keine Antworten auf seine Fragen und schließlich gab er den Versuch auf, sie zu verstehen. Er trieb sich viel mit Ginny herum und auch Theodor entzog sich zunehmend dem Einflussbereich der Slytherins, was zu regelmäßigen Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen aller Art führte, mit denen Theodor sich abfinden musste.

Schüler und Lehrer versuchten am Mittwochnachmittag die Große Halle und die Gänge auf das am Abend anstehende Fest vorzubereiten. Harry, der sich nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wurde sogleich von Hagrid zur Verantwortung gezogen. Genauso wie Ron auch, der laut fluchend neben Harry zu der Hütte ihres Lehrers ging.

"Ich dachte ihr könntet mir ein wenig unter die Arme greifen. Ich denke das Wetter wird gut genug. Diese Kürbisse…, Seid ihr so nett und könnt sie ein wenig auf dem Gelände verteilen?"

"Warum ausgerechnet wir?" fragte Ron patzig, "Lavender wollte sich mit mir im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, bevor..."

"Es dauert ja nicht lange", besänftigte Hagrid den Rothaarigen. Ron lenkte widerwillig ein und wandte sich den Kürbissen zu. Einige Exemplare waren fast drei Meter hoch und Hagrid hatte schon die letzten Tage damit verbracht sie auszuhöhlen und zu kleinen gemütlichen Sitzecken umzufunktionieren.

"Glaubt mir," sagte Hagrid, "Ich würde es ja auch alleine machen, aber einige sind einfach zu schwer, um sie zu tragen und ich dachte ihr könntet sie mit einem Schwebezauber zum Schloss bringen." Harry und Ron nickten und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor.

Beide liefen schweigend, jeder einen riesigen Kürbis vor sich her schwebend, zum Schloss. Harry hatte keine Ahnung worüber er mit Ron reden sollte und so zog er es vor nichts zu sagen.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron plötzlich, als sie ein weiteres Pärchen zum Schloss schafften.

"Mmh... geht so", murmelte Harry ohne den Blick von dem Kürbis abzuwenden, "und dir.."

"Weiß nicht", sagte der Phönixhausschüler, "habe ein wenig Stress mit Lavender... ähm ... wie geht es ... ist … ist Hermine immer noch böse auf mich?" Der Slytherin blieb abrupt stehen und sah Ron misstrauisch an.

"Siehst du endlich ein, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?" entgegnete Harry überraschend kühl, "Ich wüsste sonst nicht, was dich das angehen würde."

"So war das jetzt nicht gemeint," sagte Ron und ging weiter den Berg hinauf, "Es ist nur, ... ich vermisse euch, dich, Hermine und Ginny,... verstehst du, Lavender ist so besitzergreifend, dass ich... ach egal." Ron erhöhte das Tempo und obwohl die beiden noch ein paar Mal den Weg von Hagrids Hütte zum Schloss machten, sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Das Festmahl begann sehr früh und trotz der Hektik hatten es doch alle geschafft die Halle wunderbar zu schmücken. Harry bedauerte, dass der Vorschlag eines Schülers abgelehnt wurde, für dieses Fest die fünf Haustische aufzulösen und dafür mehrere Sitzgruppen zu machen. Daher blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit seinen Platz so zu wählen, dass er Ginny von dort aus sehen konnte. Zum Abschluss führten die Hausgeister ihre Alljährliche Show auf, der Harry kaum noch Beachtung schenkte.

Es war bereits sehr spät, als das Fest beendet wurde und er erhob sich rasch und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schülermenge zum Gryffindortisch. Ginny zog ihn auf den freien Stuhl neben sich und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Schade, dass wir schon wieder in die Gemeinschaftsräume müssen", sagte Ginny, "Hättest du nicht den Hut dazu bringen können dich nach Gryffindor zu stecken?" Harry lächelte verlegen.

"Ich habe eigentlich auch keinen Bock auf die Slytherins", sagte er, "Ich würde auch viel lieber noch etwas unternehmen."

"Und warum tust du es nicht?" fragte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Die Sperrstunde! Wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht zusammen sehen lassen."

"Schade", murmelte Ginny und überhäufte ihren Freund mit Küssen.

"Aber wir könnten uns im Raum der Wünsche verstecken", sagte Harry, zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Glaubst du?" fragte Ginny.

"Ja", murmelte er, "Ich denke schon, wenn wir den Raum versiegeln, wird keiner herausfinden, dass wir da sind." Ginny stoppte die Küsse und sah ihn an. Die Schüler strömten immer noch durch das Eichenportal nach draußen. Die Rothaarige nahm den Schwarzhaarigen an die Hand und zog ihn mitten in das Gewimmel. Keiner achtete darauf dass der Slytherin in die falsche Richtung ging. Kurz vor dem Gryffindorturm lösten sie sich aus der Schülermenge und stiegen die Treppen weiter hinauf zum siebten Stock…

# - # - # - tbc - # - # - #

Hey... ich habe an dieser Stelle ein ganzes Kapitel gestrichen... uiuiui...


	8. Die Bedrohung

manchmal ist es angenehm

manchmal genau das gegenteil, wenn

man mit seiner vergangenheit konfrontiert

wird und eigentlich die zukunft, die

vorauseilt einholen möchte.

(Goethes Erben)

# - # - # - #

**Die Bedrohung**

Es war früh, als Harry nach Halloween wieder erwachte. Er kuschelte sich noch einmal an Ginny und gab ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss. Die Nacht im Raum der Wünsche war besser gewesen, als er es sich gestern noch ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte seine Unschuld verloren und sie hatten sich lange und intensiv geliebt. Eine ganze Weile betrachtete er seine schlafende Freundin, doch als der Tag anbrach und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen, weckte er sie vorsichtig. Sie küssten sich ein paar Mal leidenschaftlich, doch beide wussten, dass die Nacht in ihrem heimlichen Versteck zu Ende war.

# - # - #

Mit dem November schien sich das Wetter rasch zu wandeln. Es ging stark auf den Winter zu und die Tage wurden zunehmend kürzer. Aus den Wolken, die die Sonne meist bedeckten, würde schon bald der erste Schnee fallen.

Harry verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek und bereitete das kommende DA Treffen vor, welches gegen Ende der Woche stattfinden würde. Doch seine Vorfreude darauf war nicht sonderlich groß. Zu oft hatte es bei den letzten Treffen Proteste gegeben, was die Inhalte des Übungsstoffes anging. Hermine konnte manchmal recht einflussreich sein, denn immer mehr Schüler forderten auch härtere Flüche um der Bedrohung durch Todesser standhalten zu können.

Die Zeit bis dahin verging sehr schleppend und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als die Weihnachtsferien, die in sieben Wochen beginnen würden.

# - # - #

Neben Theodor ging er zu Peonys Klassenzimmer. Professor Peony hatte vor zwei Wochen endlich mit dem Thema Heil- und Linderungstränke angefangen. Alle Schüler hatten gehofft, dass sie endlich wieder etwas Praktisches üben würden, doch ihre Lehrerin hatte sie bisher nur einen Trank gegen eingewachsene Nägel brauen lassen, der noch nicht einmal sonderlich kompliziert gewesen war.

"So", fing die Lehrerin an, "Der Tank von letzter Woche müsste jetzt genügend gezogen haben, würden Sie bitte alle Ihre Kessel holen. Ich möchte mir die Ergebnisse ansehen und dann werden wir mit dem _Antisplisstrank_ beginnen." Harry rümpfte die Nase, als er das hörte, tat aber wie befohlen und stellte fest, dass sein Trank inzwischen eine dunkelbraune schmierige Masse geworden war.

"Ich hätte ein wenig mehr Elan erwartet, gerade bei einem derart einfachen Trank sollten Sie als UTZ-Kurs ein besseres Ergebnis erzielen." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und betrachtete Harrys Trank.

"Professor," meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und mit einem Nicken, gab die junge Frau ihr das Wort, "Wissen Sie, der Trank war zwar sehr einfach, aber ich glaube, es ist nicht ganz das, was sich die meisten hier zu lernen wünschen."

"Wie meinen Sie das?" hakte Professor Peony nach.

"Nun ja, wir sind hier im UTZ-Kurs und die meisten wollen lieber Tränke machen die für irgendetwas nützlich sind."

"Nützlich?" fragte Peony und ihre Augen fixierten die Hermines, "Also ich denke dieses hier ist mehr als nützlich, ein eingewachsener Fingernagel kann durchaus schmerzhaft sein und das nächste Projekt, ist die ideale Lösung für sämtliche Haarprobleme, ... in der fünften Klasse ist das sehr gut angekommen."

"Aber Professor", unterbrach Hermine die Lehrerin, "Wir sind im letzten Jahr und Sie lehren uns solchen Kinderkram. Sie haben doch im St.-Mungo gearbeitet. Sie wissen genau, wie wir alle, dass da kein Mensch hinkommt, wegen eingewachsenen Nägeln, oder Problemen mit Spliss.

„Eben weil die Leute wissen, wie man den Trank braut", entgegnete Peony.

„Aber wir wollen nach der Schule keinen Beautysalon eröffnen. Wir müssen doch wissen, wie man stark blutende Wunden stillt, oder bei Vergiftungen erste Hilfe leistet."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte Peony kühl, "Und das Thema Vergiftungen, oder vergiftete Wunden ist derart umfangreich, dass wir es wohl kaum in diesem Schuljahr behandeln können." Hermine setzte noch einmal zu einer Erwiderung an, aber Peony ließ nicht weiter mit sich reden und drohte jedem eine Strafarbeit an, der es wagte sie wegen ihrem Unterrichtsstil zu kritisieren.

Harrys Meinung war zwar der Hermines sehr ähnlich und er glaubte, dass sie mit ihrem Wunsch, allen anderen ebenfalls aus dem Herzen gesprochen hatte, aber keiner wagte mehr etwas zu sagen. Der Slytherin sah zu der, immer noch vor Wut zitternden, Phönixhausschülerin hinüber. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um etwas zu sagen, doch mit einem Blick auf die Lehrerin, die sie immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete, ließ sie es lieber bleiben.

# - # - #

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit der Stunde damit, seinen Kessel von der schmierigen Masse der letzten Woche zu befreien. Danach füllte er ihn gehorsam mit frischem Quellwasser und gab hundert Gramm zerstoßene oder gemahlene Fledermausknochen und einige Tropfen Algenextrakt hinzu. Danach war er fürs Erste fertig, denn dieses Gemisch musste jetzt etwa drei Tage köcheln bis er die nächsten Zutaten hinzu geben konnte.

"Ich hasse diese Frau!" fluchte Hermine, als die beiden den Klassenraum verließen und sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machten.

„Du hast Recht", grummelte Harry, "Und dabei habe ich gehört, dass sie eine hervorragende Heilerin sein soll.", fügte er schnaubend hinzu.

„Manchmal sehne ich mich nach dem Unterricht von Snape", sagte Hermine immer noch wütend auf Professor Peony, "Der hat uns wenigstens gefordert."

"Überfordert wäre treffender", quiekte Neville. Sie erreichten Flitwicks Klassenraum und unterbrachen das Gespräch, als sie erkannten, dass ihr Lehrer bereits an seinem Pult saß. Schweigend ließen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder und warteten auf die restlichen Schüler, die kurz nach den Dreien ankamen.

"Schlagt doch gleich mal das Buch auf Seite 253 auf." fing Flitwick an, als alle Schüler saßen. Es folgte ein Murmeln und das Rascheln von Seiten, als die Schüler die besagte Seite aufschlugen.

Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Auf der Seite war eine Zeichnung von einem Mann abgebildet, wie er sein Opfer aussaugte. Er starrte einen Moment fassungslos auf die Abbildung dann meldete er sich irritiert.

"Professor, hatten Sie nicht in der letzten Stunde gesagt, dass wir als nächstes die Veelas durchnehmen?" fragte Harry und sah zu dem kleinen Mann auf, der hinter seinem Pult auf einem Stapel Bücher stand.

"Wir sind noch nicht ganz mit den ‚ursprünglichen', magischen Halbwesen fertig, das stimmt, aber es gibt Informationen, dass Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer inzwischen Einfluss auf die ranghohen Klanführer der Vampire hat."

"Wollen Sie damit sagten, dass Voldemort einen Haufen Vampire irgendwo versteckt hat?"

"So lauten die Informationen, die ich von unserem Schulleiter erhalten habe. Er bat mich, Ihnen die Abwehr gegen diese Kreaturen zu lehren", sagte Flitwick und sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen der Schüler, "Kann mir irgendjemand etwas über Vampire erzählen?"

Mit einem Mal waren unzählige Hände oben und Flitwick wandte sich an Dora, die einzige Slytherin neben Harry, die in diesem Fach den UTZ-Kurs belegte.

"Nun, ... Vampire zählen zu den ‚erworbenen', magischen Halbwesen. Sie sind Menschen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihr Körper, durch das Gift, das beim Biss eines anderen Vampirs in den Körper appliziert wird, stirbt. Sie hören auf zu Altern und werden somit beinahe unsterbliche Geschöpfe mit sehr stark ausgeprägten Sinnen und Instinkten. Allerdings sind sie Geschöpfe der Nacht und vertragen kein Sonnenlicht, welches sie am Tag blind und hilflos macht. Es könnte sie töten, wenn sie zu lange direktem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt sind. Außerdem sind sie gezwungen sich von Blut zu ernähren..."

"Sehr gut Miss Moon", unterbrach Professor Flitwick die Schülerin, "Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Gibt es noch etwas zu ergänzen? Wie kann man, zum Beispiel, einen Vampir erkennen... Miss Granger?" Hermine nahm die Hand wieder runter.

"Nein, ich ... Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich eine Frage stellen", sagte die Phönixhausschülerin.

Flitwick sah von seinem Bücherstapel zu ihr hinunter und gebot ihr fortzufahren, "Ist es einem Vampir unter bestimmten Bedingungen möglich, wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch zu leben?" fragte Hermine und sah unsicher zu dem kleinen Lehrer auf.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", sagte der Lehrer, "Und erfordert eine längere Antwort. Wären Sie mir böse, wenn ich die Frage jetzt erst einmal mit einem knappen Ja beantworte und wir das demnächst noch einmal genauer betrachten?" Hermine nickte zustimmend, während Ron einen ernsten Blick zu Harry warf.

"Die glaubt doch nicht immer noch, dass Snape ein Vampir war?" fragte der Rothaarige flüsternd. Der Slytherin antwortete lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken

# - # - #

"Ich wusste es", sagte Hermine nach der Stunde, als sie die Treppen in die Große Halle hinuntergingen.

"Was hast du gewusst?" fragte Harry, "Das Snape vielleicht doch ein Vampir war?" Harry und auch Ron, der knapp hinter ihnen war, begannen zu lachen.

"Nein, obwohl ich das immer noch für möglich halte", sagte Hermine ernst, "Ich hatte so eine Ahnung was Voldemort und Vampire anging."

"Wie kommst du da darauf", fragte Ron, der inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte, "Du weißt, Trelawney hat nie was von deinen seherischen Fähigkeiten gehalten."

"Sehr witzig", sagte Hermine, blieb stehen und sah ihren Exfreund genervt an, wandte sich dann aber wieder Harry zu, "Du hast mir doch von dem Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und Morticia erzählt."

"Ja,... und?"

"Morticia ist ein Vampir, genauer gesagt, eine der vielen Klanführer und, meinen Recherchen zufolge, hat sie ein großes Gefolge unter sich... Was hatte sie noch mal genau zu Voldemort gesagt?"

"Lediglich, dass sie den ‚Unbekannten' nicht jagen will, weil sie ungeduldig werden und sie sie nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten könnte... und ..." Harry brach ab.

"Sie hat von Vampiren gesprochen. Sie... sie drohen zu fliehen", folgerte Hermine, "Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

"Übertreibst du nicht etwas?" fragte Ron.

"Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn eine Horde hungriger Vampire durch das Land zieht?" fuhr Hermine ihren Ex-Freund an und dieser schien so langsam zu verstehen. Harry verspürte keine große Lust mit dem Schulleiter zu reden, doch Hermine blieb eisern und so standen sie wenig später vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu dessen Büro bewachte.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, was machen Sie hier?" fragte Professor Dumbledore, der den Gang entlang auf sie zukam.

"Wir wollten mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte Hermine rasch und fügte, lediglich das Wort ‚Vampire' als Erklärung hinzu. Der Schulleiter nickte.

"Schokoladenpralinés", sagte er und die gewaltige Wendeltreppe begann sich vor ihnen aufzutun. Nur wenig später waren die drei im Büro und Hermine erklärte die Sachlage, doch der Schulleiter nickte lediglich.

"Das ist mir nicht neu", sagte der alte Mann, "Ich habe vor wenigen Tagen mit dem ‚Unbekannten', wie du ihn nennst, gesprochen."

"Dann wissen Sie also, wer er ist?" fragte Harry, "Voldemort ist hinter ihm her."

"Das ist mir auch schon bekannt, aber mache dir keine Sorgen um ihn, egal was Voldemort dich über ihn wissen lässt. Er ist in Sicherheit."

"Aber was werden Sie in der Angelegenheit mit den Vampiren tun?" warf Hermine nach kurzem Schweigen ein.

"Wir wissen, wo sie sich aufhalten, „ erklärte der Schulleiter, "Die Auroren überwachen den Ort soweit es ihnen möglich ist, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu geraten. Wenn Morticia die Kontrolle verliert, können wir hoffentlich schnell genug eingreifen, so zumindest der Plan."

"Ist das alles?" fragte die Phönixhausschülerin fassungslos, "mehr nicht?"

"Im Moment ja", sagte der Schulleiter, "Unser Zaubereiminister möchte keine Panik unter den Hexen und Zauberern auslösen."

"Aber..."

"Hermine bitte", sagte der Schulleiter sanft, "Mehr steht nicht in meiner Macht. Ihr solltet runter zum Essen gehen. Ich muss noch etwas mit Harry besprechen." Schweigend saß Harry auf dem Stuhl und starrte seine Füße an. Erst als sich die Bürotür hinter den beiden Phönixhausschülern schloss, wagte er einen kurzen Blick zu ihm auf.

"Einen Zitronenbrausebonbon, Harry?" fragte der Schulleiter und hielt ihm eine Schale entgegen. Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, "Vielleicht einen Schokofrosch? ... Ich müsste noch einen..." Dumbledore suchte in den großen Pergamentstapeln und begann schließlich die zig verschiedenen Schubladen seines Schreibtisches zu durchforsten.

"Nein, danke", sagte der Slytherin lächelnd, "Sagen Sie mir einfach, was Sie wollen."

"Nun gut", sagte Dumbledore, schloss die zuletzt geöffnete Schublade und sah Harry lächelnd an. "Hermine hatte gesagt, dass Sie von sich aus versucht haben, in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen... Ist das wahr?" Harry nickte und bereitete sich instinktiv auf eine Moralpredigt des Schulleiters vor.

"Wie hat es geklappt? Hat er etwas davon bemerkt?" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und seine Augen fixierten die des Schulleiters.

"Nun, geklappt hat es, ja, aber nur vage und ich konnte lediglich erkennen was er tat, sagte und so weiter. Ich komme einfach nicht tiefer in seinen Kopf."

"Harry, dass ist..." Dumbledores Euphorie brach ab, "Voldemort würde merken wenn du tiefer in seine Gedanken eindringst, das wäre zu gefährlich. Deine Legilimentik scheint stärker zu sein, aber ich denke, selbst wenn du könntest, solltest du aufgrund der mangelnden Übung keine weiteren Versuche unternehmen."

"Aber ich beherrsche die Okklumentik sehr gut, ... er... er kann mich nicht mehr beeinflussen." sagte Harry, hatte aber Zweifel daran.

"Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen." sagte der Schulleiter, "Du musst bedenken, er hat Übung darin. Wenn du weiter nach Plänen oder Informationen in seinem Kopf suchen willst, musst du gewarnt sein, dass er das gleiche, ohne es zu merken, auch bei dir tun kann." Dumbledore seufzte, "Ich habe im Sommer meinen besten Spion verloren und glaube mir, es gäbe nichts wichtigeres für mich, als herauszufinden, was der Feind plant, aber, ... Harry, es ist wirklich zu gefährlich und daher muss ich dich bitten, es nicht wieder zu tun." Harry nickte. Irgendwie hatte er es erwartet.

"Sonst noch etwas?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige resigniert. Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, du kannst gehen." Zögernd stand der Slytherin auf und ging langsam aus dem Büro. Er spürte dass die Blicke des Schulleiters auf ihm hafteten und war froh, als die Bürotür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

# - # - #

Alle DA-Mitglieder waren bereits anwesend, als Harry am Freitagnachmittag in den Raum der Wünsche trat. Dean stritt sich mit Susan Bones über irgendetwas. Terry saß wie so oft in einer der hinteren Ecken und betrachtete die Gruppe schweigend. Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern war er sehr viel ruhiger geworden und nahm, von sich aus, nur selten Kontakt zu anderen Schülern auf.

Neville und Luna wiederholten den _Protego_, den der Phönixhausschüler immer besser beherrschte und eine Gruppe Viertklässler schien den Unterricht der letzten Wochen durchzudiskutieren. Doch als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss wurde es rasch still und die Schüler bildeten beinahe automatisch einen Sitzkreis.

Harry hielt sich nicht lange bei der Begrüßung auf und ging sofort zum Vorhaben dieser Stunde über: dem _Vincolo-Zauber_. Einen Fluch mit dem man einen Gegner fesseln konnte. Doch noch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte wurde er von Lavender Brown unterbrochen.

"Was gedenkst du gegen die Vampire zu tun?"

"Das wird Flitwick uns in absehbarer Zeit in seinem Unterricht beibringen", verteidigte Harry sich, "Ich habe keine Ahnung von der Verteidigung gegen Vampire."

"Flitwick wird uns lediglich Bannflüche beibringen, damit wir sie uns vom Hals halten können", warf Hermine ein, "Aber er wird uns nicht zeigen, wie man sie tötet."

"Das reicht doch!" sagte Harry und er spürte die Wut in sich hoch kriechen.

"Nein, wird es nicht", sagte Hermine, "Man kann mit Hilfe dieser Flüche die Kreaturen auf Abstand halten, aber nur für begrenzte Zeit. Der Fluch schwächt zu schnell ab oder sie umgehen ihn. Vor allem wird ein Vampir, der einst ein Zauberer war, den Fluch ohne Probleme brechen können."

"Ich weiß dass du gerne den _Corpus Inflamare_ mit uns üben möchtest", sagte Harry aufgebracht, "Aber es macht keinen Unterschied... töten bleibt töten, und das werden wir sicher nicht üb..."

"Harry!" schrie Hermine und baute sich entschlossen vor dem Slytherin auf, "Du weißt nur zu gut, was auf dem Spiel steht."

"Der Flammenfluch ist zu gefährlich", schrie Harry zurück, "Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht? Wenn du Snape gesehen hättest, würdest du anders denken!"

"Ich habe Simon brennen sehen, aber wir sind hier in einem geschützten Rahmen und alle hier beherrschen den Abwehrzauber dafür!"

"NEIN, und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

"Irgendwann musst du töten, ob du willst oder nicht! Oder willst du uns alle in Verderben rennen lassen." schrie Hermine aufgebracht. Daraufhin stockte Harry. ‚_Sie hat das jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Das... Das hat sie nicht... nein.' _schoss es ihm in den Kopf, doch ein Blick auf die unzähligen Schüler, die den Streit verfolgten reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass sie die beiden geschockt anstarrten, ganz besonders den Slytherin. Hastig griff er nach Hermines Robe und zerrte sie durch die Tür in den Gang hinaus.

"Na super", zischte Harry kühl, "Wie willst du denen da drin deine Aussage erklären?"

"Es ... es tut mir Leid", sagte sie verunsichert und wagte es kaum den Blick Harrys standzuhalten, "Ich weiß dass ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen, aber meinst du nicht auch, dass du dich so langsam damit auseinandersetzen musst?"

"Hermine, das ist eine Sache, die nur mich etwas angeht und sonst niemanden", sagte Harry weiterhin sehr abweisend, "Es war ein Fehler, dass ich es euch überhaupt gesagt habe." Damit wandte sich der Slytherin von dem Mädchen ab und betrat den Raum der Wünsche erneut.

"Das war's", sagte er matt, "Die Sitzung ist für heute beendet." Fassungslos starrten sie den Schwarzhaarigen an. Sie hatten mit einer Erklärung gerechnet, doch er verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen den Raum. Ginny rannte hinter ihm her und holte ihn am Ende des Ganges ein, doch er wies sie unfreundlich ab und erhöhte sein Schritttempo.

Nur wenig später betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, schenkte aber wie so oft den Slytherins keine Beachtung und verzog sich in seinen Schlafsaal.

"Was ist dir diesmal über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Theodor ruhig der immer noch in seiner mit Schlamm überzogenen Quidditchkleidung da stand.

"Unwichtig", murmelte Harry, der den anderen im ersten Moment gar nicht gesehen hatte, "Was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Ach, nur vom Besen gefallen", sagte Theodor und schälte sich aus der nassen Kleidung, "Nichts ernstes." Die beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile und gingen später noch in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, da Theodor sich mit Dora treffen wollte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler und in der Ecke stand ein Kessel von dem der altbekannte Kohlgeruch des Verwirrungstrankes ausging. Auch wenn es Harry nicht sonderlich gefiel, einen Trank von Draco zu trinken, schickte er Theodor los, um für jeden einen Becher zu holen.

Der Trank schmeckte süßlich, nach Himbeeren und Schokolade, doch er hatte einen leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack und die Wirkung war erstaunlich. Schon nach einem Becher fühlte er die wohlige Wärme, die seinen Körper durchflutete und zufrieden, die Sorgen vergessend, sank er in seinen Sessel.

Nach einem zweiten Becher, den Theodor geholt hatte, war Harry derart müde und schlapp, dass er sich nur noch mit Mühe in sein Bett schleppen konnte. Irgendwas hatte Draco an dem Trank verändert, doch das beunruhigte ihn kaum, denn auch er hatte kräftig zugelangt und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass man an diesem Trank herum gefeilt hatte, um die Wirkung, oder den Geschmack zu verbessern. Ohne sich umzuziehen, ohne an die DA zu denken, oder sonst irgendeinen anderen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schlief er ein.

# - # - #

_Feuer erleuchtete die Nacht und ließ die Häuser in einem bizarren Licht erstrahlen. Zahllose Muggel flüchteten sich, um Hilfe schreiend aus den brennenden Häusern. Harry hätte am liebsten seine Augen zugemacht, doch er konnte nicht. Unzählige schattenhafte Personen bewegten sich in der fast taghellen Umgebung. Die Menschen stürzten auf den Boden und ihr Blut, schien die ganze Straße rot zu färben. Überall lagen verletzte Menschen. Eine Frau in weißem Nachthemd trat in den Vordergrund des entsetzlichen Schauspiels. Sie betete und schrie in Panik während sie von einem Schatten zu Boden gerissen wurde. Ihr Schrei ging in ein entsetzliches Gurgeln über und jeder Widerstand in ihr brach. Es wurde still, nur das Knistern des Feuers war zu hören. Harry wollte Schreien, nichts sehen und nichts hören und endlich aufwachen. _

Seine Narbe brannte auf seiner Stirn und es wurde rasch dunkler, die Vision schwächer ... und Harry erwachte in seinem Himmelbett. Keuchend nach Luft ringend, setzte er sich auf.

"Alles OK Harry", fragte Theodor verschlafen.

"Weiß nicht", sagte Harry immer noch außer Atem, der Schmerz auf seiner Narbe nahm nicht ab. Theodor zog die Vorhänge beiseite und der schwache Schein einer Kerze blendete ihn.

"Du hast geschrieen wie am Spieß", sagte der Slytherin müde, "Ich könnte wetten das alle wieder wach sind. Harry winkte ab. Der Schmerz auf seiner Stirn war unerträglich und die Bilder die er gesehen hatte, waren nicht aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und bereiteten ihm zusätzlich starke Kopfschmerzen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Theo ... bitte", wisperte Harry schwach und der angesprochene ließ den Vorhang fallen und es wurde augenblicklich wieder dunkel. Harry überlegte einen Moment, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte, aber egal wie er es drehte und wendete. Irgendetwas Schlimmes war passiert. Er rieb mit der Hand über seine Narbe, doch er konnte sich nicht gegen den Schmerz wehren. Voldemort war wütend, sehr wütend und nur mühsam kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen, herauszufinden, warum das so war. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf. Im Schlafsaal war es wieder dunkel und Harry tastete sich nach der Tür und eilte aus dem Kerker. Er musste zu Dumbledore, auch wenn er ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Dies war eine Angelegenheit, die nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten konnte.

"Schokoladenpralinés", murmelte er als er den Wasserspeier erreichte. Er rannte die Wendeltreppe hinauf und als die Bürotür auftauchte, war er froh als er den sanften Lichtstreifen unter dem Türschlitz erblickte. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Büro. Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war in ein paar Pergamente vertieft. Doch als der junge Slytherin hereinkam, sah er überrascht auf. Harry erklärte hastig, was er gesehen hatte und ohne zu zögern oder etwas zu sagen, ging er zu Fawks, der einen Moment später verschwand. Außerdem kritzelte er in aller Hast etwas auf ein kleines Pergament und band dies an einen Steinkauz, den er sofort auf die Reise schickte.

"Danke Harry", sagte er beunruhigt, "Hoffen wir dass das Ministerium das Schlimmste verhindern kann. Jetzt vielleicht einen Zitronenbrausebonbon?" Der junge Slytherin nickte und nahm sich einen. "Alles OK mit dir?" fragte Dumbledore inzwischen wieder etwas ruhiger.

"Denke schon", antwortete Harry. Es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, da das Pochen in seiner Narbe nicht ganz nachgelassen hatte und auch die Kopfschmerzen waren noch nicht ganz erloschen, "… ich gehe davon aus, dass das Schlimmste nicht mehr zu verhindern ist."

Dumbledore zeigte ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

"Harry, vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Ich gehe besser im Ministerium nachsehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln." Harry nickte verständnisvoll und trottete wesentlich langsamer, als er gekommen war, zurück nach Slytherin. Er ließ sich auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder und starrte abwesend ins Feuer. Er würde gerne mit Hermine, Ginny oder sonst wen über das Gesehene reden, doch sie waren unerreichbar.

Leise Schritte ließen ihn aufhorchen, doch er sah nicht auf. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wer durch den Vorhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Das Geräusch näherte sich und im Augenwinkel erkannte er eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich an einem Tisch niederließ. Nun wagte Harry doch einen Blick, obwohl die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf noch nicht ganz aufgehört hatten und die Bewegung schmerzte.

Es war Draco Malfoy, der einen Brief öffnete. Der blonde Slytherin schien Harrys Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken und las das Pergament sehr aufmerksam durch. Harry drehte sich wieder zum Feuer um, doch als es plötzlich aus Dracos Richtung heller wurde, zwang er sich, wieder zu ihm hinüber zu sehen.

Der Brief lag brennend auf dem Tisch und in dem Moment als Draco sich umdrehte und sich die Augen der beiden trafen, brannte der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe erneut auf. Es war wie eine Gewissheit, die Harry am liebsten nicht hätte, aber sie ließ keinen Zweifel an der Identität des Absenders.

"Potter", sagte der Blonde kühl, "Was treibst du dich um diese Zeit hier herum?"

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Wieder Alpträume gehabt, was?" setzte Draco verächtlich hinzu, "Das nächste Mal solltest du einen Schweigezauber um dein Bett legen... Was war es diesmal? Angst vor den Vampiren?"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor und verließ wortlos und schnellen Schrittes den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte gegen den Himmel. _‚Wenn Draco tatsächlich, wie Harry es vermutete, einen Brief von Voldemort erhalten hatte, dann...'_ Harry wollte sich nicht wirklich ausmalen, was darin gestanden haben könnte, denn die Androhung, dass der blonde Slytherin eines Tages in der Lage war, ihm einen Portschlüssel unterzujubeln, war schon schlimm genug.

Was wollte Voldemort von Draco? Harry dachte eine Weile über den Brief nach, doch je mehr sich seine Gedanken darum rankten, umso fester glaubte er daran, dass Draco tatsächlich eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. Im Schlafsaal war es bis auf ein paar Schnarcher von Crabbe ruhig. Der blonde Slytherin war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt, deshalb zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Rate, um sich zu vergewissern, ob Draco noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Unruhig schien er vor dem Kamin hin und her zu gehen. Er war alleine und auch in den übrigen Schlafsälen tat sich nichts.

Harry brannte es unter den Nägeln herauszufinden, was Draco plante, konnte allerdings keine Möglichkeit finden, dieses in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem spukte noch immer sein Traum im Kopf herum.

Eine Weile dachte er darüber nach, ob es nicht eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Dingen gab und wie wichtig die Rolle des ‚Unbekannten' in diesem Spiel tatsächlich war. Aber auf die unzähligen Fragen, die ihm in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, fand er einfach keine Antwort, keinen logischen Zusammenhang.

Hermine könnte ihm helfen. Sie vermochte es immer, solche verdeckten Verbindungen aufzuspüren und doch, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, wollte er es nicht wirklich. Sie hatte sein Vertrauen ausgenutzt und sein Geheimnis in Ansätzen verraten. Unruhig sah er noch einmal auf die Karte. Draco bewegte sich nicht mehr, saß oder stand nun reglos im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber er war zumindest noch da.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er den Vorhang von Theodors Bett beiseite. Der Slytherin drehte sich, vom einfallenden Lichtschein gestört sofort ab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, doch als Harry eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn leicht schüttelte, erwachte der junge Mann halbwegs und blinzelte Harry verschlafen an.

„Bist du wach?", flüsterte Harry.

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Theodor undeutlich.

„Halb fünf", antwortete Harry flüsternd. Theodor wandte sich wieder von Harry ab und ließ sich stöhnend in sein Kissen zurückfallen.

„Dann lass mich schlafen", brummte er, „Wir können morgen..."

„Nein Theo, du musst herausfinden was Draco macht", drängte Harry beharrlich weiter und vergaß beinahe das Flüstern, „er hat einen Brief von Voldemort bekommen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", sagte Theo jetzt hellwach und saß augenblicklich aufrecht in seinem Bett.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", winkte er ab, „Draco ist seitdem im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich will wissen, was er macht."

„Und? Soll ich jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und…", Theodor zögerte. „und… und was genau tun?" Das war eine sehr gute Frage auf die Harry nur leider keine Antwort hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Harry zu, „Wir müssen jedenfalls dringend rauskriegen, warum Voldemort eine Eule an Draco schreibt..." Bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zuckte der Slytherin kaum merklich zusammen und sein Blick glitt ziellos durch den Schlafsaal.

„Ich werde es wohl kaum aus ihm herausbekommen", sagte Theodor, „Und selbst, wenn es was ganz Wichtiges ist, werde ich nichts riskieren."

„Das musst du auch nicht", beruhigte Harry ihn, „Wir finden vielleicht andere Wege ihn auszuspionieren. Erst mal sollten wir versuchen, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen."

„Was sollte Draco, denn ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum anstellen, wenn er überhaupt noch da ist?"

„Keine Sorge, das ist er", sagte Harry und vergewisserte sich mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte, den Theodor aber nicht bemerkte. Theodor schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und warf sich hastig einen Morgenmantel über. In seinen Augen konnte Harry noch immer eine latente Furcht erkennen, auch wenn der Slytherin sich das nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Ach, noch was", hielt Harry Theodor kurz zurück, „Er darf nicht misstrauisch werden! Und... sei bitte vorsichtig." Der andere nickte ein weiteres Mal, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und war einen Moment später mit einem Buch in der Hand verschwunden.

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante seines Bettes und verfolgte den Slytherin aufmerksam auf der Karte der Rumtreiber. Er ging geradewegs in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sogleich bewegte sich Draco direkt auf Theodor zu. Harry fand es sehr schade, dass er keine Chance hatte das Gespräch der beiden mitzubekommen. Doch schon wenig später, sah er, wie Draco wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte, wo er vorher eine ganze Weile reglos gestanden, oder wahrscheinlicher, gesessen hatte, während Theodor sich in eine Ecke zurückzog und in seinem Buch las.

Harry saß eine Weile über der Karte, doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass sich absolut nichts im Gemeinschaftsraum regte, war dieses Unterfangen sehr ermüdend und seine Gedanken schweiften ein weiteres Mal ab. Wieder grübelte er darüber nach, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte; die Vision, der Brief, der Unbekannte,… und natürlich musste er darüber nachdenken, wie es möglich wäre, Draco unbemerkt auszuspionieren. Keiner der Slytherins mit denen Harry sich regelmäßig traf kam dafür in Frage.

Wenig später folgte Harry dem blonden Slytherin, mit einigem Abstand, in die Große Halle. Ohne zu zögern, ging er allerdings zum Gryffindortisch, wo er sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Ginny niederließ. Sein Blick war starr auf den Slytherintisch gerichtet und einem Moment blieben seine Augen auf die Zwillinge gerichtet, die wieder einmal miteinander stritten.

„Was starrst du die ganze Zeit da rüber, hast du nicht bemerkt, dass du...", fing Ginny an, wurde aber sogleich wieder von Harry unterbrochen. In Kurzfassung erzählte er ihr von Dracos Brief.

„Geh zu Dumbledore", riet sie ihm.

„Dumbledore ist nicht da", winkte Harry ab, „er ist im Ministerium. Ich gehe zu Hermine, wir müssen eine Art Plan erstellen. Warte bitte hier und lass Malfoy möglichst nicht aus den Augen."

Harry erhob sich wieder und ging rasch zum Phönixhaustisch hinüber. Doch bevor er Hermine erreichte, hielt er inne. Er konnte deutlich die misstrauischen Blicke spüren, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Ihm kam Hermines Verrat wieder in den Sinn. Es hatte sich also schon herumgesprochen, dass Harry töten müsste, um irgendetwas zu verhindern. Vielleicht dachten einige sogar intelligenterweise an Voldemort, doch taten sie nichts weiter, als leise miteinander zu tuscheln, und ihn mit wissenden Blicken anzustarren. Entschlossen trat er an den Tisch und bat Hermine mitzukommen.

# - # - #

Am frühen Nachmittag hatte Harry eine kleine Gruppe Schüler zusammen, die er für vertrauenswürdig genug hielt, den blonden Slytherin zu beschatten. Eine Person allein wäre schließlich zu auffällig und da Hermine, Ginny oder Ron nicht in Slytherin spionieren konnten, hatte Harry auch Theodor und Dora dazu gebeten, während Claire keine zwei Tische von Draco entfernt in der Bibliothek saß und den blonden Slytherin beschattete.

„Warum glaubst du, dass Draco etwas mit dir vorhat?", fragte Dora interessiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht bestimmt", antwortete Harry, „es ist nur ein Verdacht."

„Vielleicht benutzt er ihn als Spion", mutmaßte Theodor leise", er hat heute morgen die ganze Zeit nur schweigend in den Kamin gestarrt."

„Irgendwas wird er schon aushecken", sagte Dora bestimmt, „es ist nun einmal nicht seine Art, still dazusitzen und etwas anzustarren."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine zögernd, „er hat die Eule kurz nach dem Anschlag bekommen und ich habe das Gefühl, wir könnten auf einer falschen Fährte sein."

„Wieso das?", fragte Ron, wagte es dabei aber nicht seine Ex-Freundin anzusehen.

„Nun, so weit wir wissen, gab es einen _nicht_ geplanten Anschlag auf unzählige Muggel mit mehreren Toten. Voldemort schien sich keinesfalls darüber gefreut zu haben, war sogar wütend und zornig."

Sie sah zu Harry auf, der dies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken bestätigte. „Was ist, wenn Morticia die Kontrolle über ihre Schützlinge verloren hat, die daraufhin über die Muggel hergefallen sind. Voldemort will nicht, dass wir von seiner Verbindung zu den Vampiren wissen, weil er sie für irgendetwas anderes gebrauchen will."

„Soweit kann folgen", sagte Harry, „aber was hat das mit Draco oder mir zu tun?"

„Vielleicht herzlich wenig mit dir", erklärte Hermine ernst, „als vielmehr vielleicht mit Hogwarts."

Dem, was die Phönixhausschülerin danach aus ‚Hogwarts: A History´ zitierte, konnte Harry zwar nicht ganz folgen, doch die Schlussfolgerung schien ihm letztlich doch klar zu sein. Obwohl Hogwarts sozusagen für Unbefugte nicht zu finden war, könnten Vampire die Gegenwart von mehreren hundert Menschen wittern und somit das Schloss finden. Und das war eine Aussicht die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

„Ja, in Ordnung,… aber was hat das mit dem Brief zu tun?", fragte Harry daraufhin.

„Vielleicht will er seine zukünftigen Anhänger warnen, dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich vom Acker machen sollten", warf Ron spöttisch ein. Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile weiter, doch es schien trotz allem ein Puzzelteil zu fehlen, welches die Schüler zur Lösung des Rätsels führen konnte. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als Draco weiterhin zu beobachten.

# - # - #

Draco zu beschatten entpuppte sich im Laufe des Tages zu einem äußerst langweiligen Unterfangen. Die vier Slytherins wechselten sich ab, und waren immer, entweder zu zweit oder dritt, im Gemeinschaftsraum, während sie Draco beobachteten, der allerdings lediglich seine Hausaufgaben machte oder mit Blaise in einer Ecke saß.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden nun wirklich ein Paar waren, oder nur gut befreundet, denn sie taten eigentlich nie etwas anderes als nur nebeneinander zu hocken und zu reden. Allerdings gingen ihre Stimmen im Gewirr des Gemeinschaftsraums unter und so blieb Harry lediglich das Beobachten.

Müde und ohne auch nur ein wenig schlauer geworden zu sein, fiel er abends erschöpft in sein Bett. Er schlief sehr lange und als er aufwachte, war er alleine im Schlafsaal. Hastig zog er sich an und raste in die Große Halle, doch auch die war bereits zum größten Teil leer. Sein Blick wanderte suchend über den Slytherintisch und dann zum Lehrertisch, der auffällig leer war. Da weder Hermine und Ginny noch Theodor und Dora in der Großen Halle war, wandte er sich schließlich an Neville.

Harry erkannte sofort, dass dieser nur widerwillig zu dem Slytherin aufblickte. Harry konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass inzwischen alle möglichen, unsinnigen Gerüchte durch die Schule schwirren mussten und Neville sicher dem einen oder anderen nicht abgeneigt war.

„Weißt du, wo Hermine ist?", fragte er Neville und ignorierte dessen abweisendes Verhalten.

Der Angesprochene senkte den Blick und schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf. Harry wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, um auf eigene Faust nach Hermine zu suchen, als Dean ihn an der Robe festhielt und somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Siehst du endlich ein, dass wir uns gegen diese Kreaturen wehren müssen?", fragte Dean fordernd.

Harry sah Dean verständnislos an. Erst als er ihm einen Artikel aus dem Tagesprophet vor die Nase hielt, verstand er. Auf der Seite war ein zerstörtes Stadtviertel abgebildet. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen was genau drin stand. Sein Traum hatte ihm gezeigt, wie grausam der Überfall verlaufen ist. Schweigend wandte er sich von den beiden ab.

Langsam, und tief in Gedanken versunken, ging er die Treppen zur Bibliothek hoch. Ein Blick durch die Reihen der Bibliothek verriet ihm, dass Draco in einer der hintersten Ecken saß und in einem dicken Wälzer stöberte. Unweit davon saß Hermine, die Harry zwar zu sich herüberwinkte, die er jedoch ignorierte und sich stattdessen ein Buch über Flammenflüche aus dem Regal zog. Damit setzte er sich an einen leeren Tisch, der weit genug von ihr entfernt war um zu verhindern, dass sie sehen konnte, womit er sich nun doch beschäftigte. Er hatte zwar keine Lust sich mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens zu befassen, welches entweder seines oder Voldemorts Ende bedeutete, aber er musste resigniert feststellen, dass man ihm auf Dauer keine Wahl ließ.

So oft er auch von seiner Lektüre aufsah, bemerkte er den einen oder anderen misstrauischen Blick, oder leises Tuscheln und so klappte er schon kurze Zeit später genervt das Buch zu und zog sich in den Slytherinschlafsaal zurück.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich von den anderen zurückgezogen und was die Beschattung Malfoys anging, verließ er sich voll und ganz auf seine Freunde. Theodor hatte Quidditchtraining mit ihm zusammen, Hermine ließ ihn in der Bibliothek nicht aus den Augen, Claire tat das Gleiche im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Ron und Ginny, dem blonden Slytherin in den Gängen oder der Großen Halle beobachteten. Falls der blonde Slytherin im Schlafsaal aufkreuzen würde, müsste er sich den aufmerksamen Blicken Harrys unterziehen, was aber glücklicherweise nicht sonderlich oft vorkam und sich der Schwarzhaarige somit voll und ganz auf die Ausführungen zum Thema _„Flammenfluch"_ konzentrieren konnte.

Je mehr er über den Flammenfluch las umso mehr wurde er in seiner Überzeugung bestärkt, ihn den Schülern in der DA auf gar keinen Fall beizubringen, da es doch viel zu viele unvorhersehbare Risiken gab. Er las und las bis ihm spät abends, lange nachdem der letzte Slytherin im Schlafsaal das Licht gelöscht hatte, die Augen zufielen.

Müde erreichte er die Große Halle am Montagmorgen. Es war bereits spät und der Unterricht würde bald beginnen, doch als er die Halle erreichte, spürte er noch mehr als sonst die neugierigen Blicke auf sich ruhen. Die neuesten Gerüchte schienen nun wirklich jeden Schüler in ganz Hogwarts erreicht zu haben.

Mühsam versuchte er dies zu ignorieren und an sich abprallen zu lassen und ließ sich seufzend am Slytherintisch nieder. Ohne ein Wort mit jemand zu wechseln, schlang er hastig sein Frühstück hinunter und wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, um vor den Blicken der unzähligen Schüler zu entfliehen, als der Schulleiter sich erhob und um Aufmerksamkeit bat. Harry ließ sich widerwillig auf seinen Platz zurückfallen und wartete auf das, was kommen würde.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde es vollkommen ruhig und Dumbledore begann zu sprechen:

„Nun, ich habe eine Nachricht zu verkünden, die alle hier sicherlich mit großem Bedauern auffassen werden", sagte der Schulleiter zögernd, setzte dann aber sogleich seine Rede fort.

"Aufgrund der bestürzenden Ereignisse des letzten Wochenendes hat sich Professor Peony vorübergehend aus dem Schulalltag zurückgezogen, um ihrer alten Tätigkeit als Heilerin im St.-Mungo nachzugehen. Die Lage in dem Krankenhaus ist nach wie vor katastrophal und daher ist noch nicht abzusehen, wann unsere Zaubertranklehrerin wieder zu uns zurückkehren wird. Der Unterricht in diesem Fach wird daher vorübergehend leider ausfallen müssen."

Harry fand es nicht sonderlich schade, die nächste Zeit keinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu haben und da er sehr müde war, kamen die zwei Freistunden heute Vormittag sehr gelegen. Doch nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seinen Freunden, war er an der Reihe Draco im Auge zu behalten.

Doch es gab nichts Auffallendes zu beobachten. Draco benahm sich so, als hätte er den Brief nie bekommen und das verwirrte Harry zusätzlich. Einen Moment schlich sich sogar der Verdacht bei ihm ein, dass Draco über die Beschattung Bescheid wusste und daher wartete, aber er schob den Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite.

# - # - #

Der November neigte sich langsam aber stetig dem Ende entgegen, ohne dass auch nur eine nennenswerte Veränderung passiert war. Genauer gesagt, lediglich das Wetter sorgte für ein wenig Abwechslung. Der Regen war Mitte der Woche in Schnee übergegangen und die Ländereien, waren mit einer dünnen aber durchgehenden Schneeschicht bedeckt. Jede freie Minute, die Harry mit Ginny verbrachte, während die anderen Draco im Auge behielten, verbrachten die beiden draußen.

Ginny war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, weil es kalt und die Luft immer noch feucht war, doch wenn Harry sich im Schloss aufhielt, musste er sich dem ständigen Getuschel aussetzen und das Gefühl, überall angestarrt zu werden, zehrte zusätzlich an seinen Nerven. Es gab Momente, wie zum Beispiel beim Essen in der Großen Halle, wo er am liebsten laut seine Meinung raus geschrieen hätte. Immerhin ging es sie einen feuchten Dreck an, wen er letztlich töten musste.

Hermine bereute ihren Ausraster inzwischen selbst, aber diese Sache in einer weiteren DA-Sitzung wieder gerade zu rücken, schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Harry wollte nicht, dass die Schüler in der DA von der Prophezeiung erfuhren und das Geheimnis somit auch den Weg zum Rest der Schule finden würde.

Ginny schienen diese Gerüchte wenig zu stören, sie hatte ihm zwar ein paar abwegige Theorien zu hören gegeben, aber sie versuchte ihren Freund doch auch immer wieder zu beruhigen.

„Colin hat heute morgen mal was Neues zum Besten gegeben", fing Ginny an, die zitternd vor Kälte neben Harry durch den Schnee stapfte.

„Vergiss es, ich will es nicht hören", wies Harry sie genervt ab.

„Das wird jetzt noch eine Weile so weiter gehen, bis es irgendwann diese ganzen Schüler vergessen haben, weil es sie nicht betrifft... ich denke, wir sollten aufhören darüber zu reden."

Harry konnte das Gespräch erfolgreich abwimmeln, auch wenn Ginny es ihm gerne erzählt hätte. Er wollte es einfach nicht hören, doch wenige Stunden später hatte er weniger Glück, als er im Schlafsaal auf Theodor und Dora traf.

„Harry", fing Dora an und sah den ehemaligen Gryffindor misstrauisch an, „es gehen seltsame Gerüchte um." Harry nickte, das war für ihn nichts Neues.

„Warum lässt du Draco wirklich beschatten?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich glaube, dass er etwas aus..."

„Nicht schon wieder die alte Leier", sagte Theodor. Seine Stimme wirkte unsicher, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass er genau wusste was er sagen wollte.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du jemanden töten willst."

„Was ist wenn es Draco ist? Ist das der Grund, warum du seit Tagen hinter ihm her bist?"

Harry seufzte, ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch, dass er einen Brief von...", fing Harry an, doch Dora ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Wie können wir uns da sicher sein? Keiner von uns hat einen Brief gesehen, geschweige denn, nachdem wir Dracos Sachen durchsucht haben, einen gefunden. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du uns keinen Bären aufbinden willst und du den Brief nur erfunden hast?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", entgegnete Harry. Er war unruhig und stand wieder vom Bett auf.

„Er hat den Brief nach dem Lesen verbrannt. Es gibt keine Beweise..."

„Ach, und woher bist du dir so sicher, dass der Brief von dem dunklen Lord persönlich war und nicht zufällig von seiner Großmutter?" sagte Theodor und sah Harry scharf an.

„Draco hat keine Großmutter mehr."

„Das ist doch auch egal, dann von, was weis ich, wem... seinem Hauself...", sagte der Slytherin genervt und sah Harry darauf wieder scharf an.

In Theodor steckte doch mehr Mut, als man von ihm erwarten konnte, dachte Harry und sah in die dunklen, grünen Augen, die für Harry momentan unergründlich zu sein schienen.

„Die Malfoys haben keinen Hauself", sagte Harry mit einem sicheren Lächeln, „aber wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, warum ich mir sicher bin, das Voldemort..." Theodor trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, „... den Brief geschrieben hat, muss ich leider auf meine Narbe verweisen. Fluchnarben können manchmal ganz schön lästig sein."

„Und das sollen wir dir abkaufen? Ist das deine, ach so, geniale Erklärung? Du lässt Draco rund um die Uhr beschatten und ich könnte wetten, dass du ihn..."

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Claire kam in den Schlafsaal gerannt. Ihr Blick wanderte erschrocken von Theodor, der vor Harry stand, zu dem Schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

„Harry! Draco ist weg. Er, er..." fing Claire an, „Ich habe ihn aus den Augen verloren."

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #

Obwohl Hogwarts sozusagen für Unbefugte (Bist du dir sicher? Bezieht sich das nicht nur auf Muggel?) – Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Hogwarts für jeden ehemaligen Schüler zu finden ist, warum ist Voldi nicht einfach mit dem ganzen Gefolge in Hogwarts aufmarschiert, nachdem er Dumbledore irgendwie da weggelotst hat?


	9. Das Medaillon der Vampire

Sodale... seufz ich wollte eigentlich erst updaten, wenn ich mit dem Posten von HdP in zwei Foren fast fertig bin, die kriegen jeden zweiten tag ein Kapitel und sind jetzt im Verschwindekabinett... Naja... und dann wollte ich sie hierher lotsen, weil es einfach ziemlich besch... ist, auf drei seiten zu posten... es nimmt einfach tierisch viel Zeit in Anspruch...

Danke mrsgaladriel... wenigstens eine Rückmeldung... und bei meinem Schreiben komme ich gerade nicht zurande... habe eine recht komplizierte Sache vor mir... gestern den ganzen Tag darüber nachgégrübelt und geglaubt eine Lösung zu haben und dann kommt Raven und macht alles zunichte... es wären zu viele zufälle... konnte allerdings selbst keine Lösung vorschlagen, weil alles was sie vorgeschlagen hat, ebenso unrealistisch ist... und dann hat sie sich mir wieder entzogen und ich stehe wieder bei Null da... #heul# es ist zum aus der Haut fahren... also bevor ich das Problem nicht gelöst habe... kann ich eigentlich nicht weiterschreiben... das heißt... Na es wird schon irgendwie...

**Das Medaillon der Vampire**

Harry musste rasch handeln. Wenn Draco nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war, müsste er ihn suchen. Es war nicht seine Art nach der Ausgangssperre Slytherin zu verlassen. Harry warf Theodor und Dora, die durch Claires plötzliches Auftauchen abgelenkt waren, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Mit einem Satz sprang er zu seinem Bett, griff nach der Karte der Rumtreiber und hastete aus dem Schlafsaal. Er hörte wie Dora ihm etwas hinterher rief, doch er beachtete sie kaum. Harrys Blick wanderte suchend durch die Reihen unzähliger Slytherins. Einige der Schüler waren bereits von dem ausgeschenkten Verwirrungstrank angetrunken und so bemerkte keiner wie Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt und in die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers trat.

Er zog sich erst einmal in einen leeren Raum zurück, um sich in Ruhe mit der Karte zu befassen. Es war kein Problem den blonden Slytherin in den leeren Gängen ausfindig zu machen. Er war in Peonys Zaubertranklager. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass der Weg dorthin frei war und hastete schnell, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er zu viel Lärm machte, durch den Kerker. Erst als er durch den Zaubertrankklassenraum ging, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und schlich vorsichtig näher an die Tür heran.

Draco hatte kein Licht angemacht und lediglich der sanfte Schein, der von seiner Zauberstabspitze ausging, verriet Harry seine Position. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und ging hinter einem Regal, in dem verschiedene Kräuter zum Trocknen lagen in Deckung. Von hier hatte er freie Sicht auf den Slytherin und drohte in der dunklen Ecke nicht entdeckt zu werden. Draco hatte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Regal mit dem Zaubertrankbüchern gestellt und vorsichtig, um keine Geräusche zu machen, nahm er ein Buch nach dem anderen herunter und tastete das Regalbrett ab. Er schien etwas zu suchen, vermutlich etwas Kleines und Harry fiel der kleine magische Gegenstand wieder ein. Aber war es das, was Draco suchte? Und wenn ja, wofür?

Harry beobachtete den Slytherin eine ganze Weile und seine Vermutung wurde prompt bestätigt, als Draco das Medaillon in der Hand hielt und es für eine Weile interessiert betrachtete, bevor er die Bücher eines nach dem anderen wieder an seinen Platz zurückstellte.

Für einen Moment überlegte Harry wie er vorgehen sollte, doch als der blonde Slytherin Anstalten machte das Zaubertranklager zu verlassen, umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab noch fester und trat ihm entgegen.

"So spät noch unterwegs?", sagte er und versuchte möglichst abweisend zu wirken.

"Potter?", Draco trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, steckte das Medaillon in seine Tasche und hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Jetzt war ich mir so sicher, dass mich keiner von deinen Freunden beschattet hat und dann so etwas!" Dracos Stimme war kalt und die blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Harry glaubte inzwischen fest daran, dass dieses Medaillon eine wichtige Bedeutung hatte und plötzlich stoppten seine Gedanken. Hatte die Vampirdame nicht in seinem Traum von einem Medaillon gesprochen? Bisher hatte er dieser Anmerkung keine Bedeutung beigemessen, da er viel zu sehr mit dem ‚Unbekannten' und den Vampiren beschäftigt gewesen war.

"Aus dem Weg, Potter", sagte Draco mit Nachdruck und sein Zauberstab war bedrohlich nahe an Harrys Brust.

"Nur über meine Leiche", zischte Harry.

"Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl… _EXPELLIARMUS!" _Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry dem Zauber ausweichen, der ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Harry selbst ging noch während dem Ausweichmanövers zum Angriff über und schrie: _„IMPERDIMENTA!"_

Ein greller Lichtstrahl brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, der jedoch von Draco abgewehrt wurde und durch das von ihm errichtete, Schutzschild abprallte. Der Schwarzhaarige duckte sich unter dem abgeprallten Schockzauber hinweg und versuchte es erneut. Doch Dracos Reaktionen waren besser als ihm lieb war und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von einem Lähmfluch getroffen.

Harry kam ins Straucheln und seine Beine, die ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gehorchen wollten, gaben unter seinem Gewicht nach. Mit Müh und Not konnte er den Zauberstab halten, doch die Versuche sich zu wehren waren sinnlos, da er sich kaum regen konnte.

"Das kommt davon wenn man sich mit mir anlegt", sagte Draco und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erschien vor Harrys Augen. Harry war immer noch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, doch er spürte, dass ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Extremitäten das Abmildern des Fluches anmeldete.

_"PIAGA RIFORNIMENTO!"_, rief der Slytherin und ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr Harrys rechten Oberschenkel. Er spürte, wie sich die Haut seines Oberschenkels spannte und schließlich riss. Ein stummer Schrei entkam seinem Mund, und Harry drehte sich so weit es ging auf die Seite. Er kannte diesen Fluch und so weit er sehen konnte, war die Wunde nicht so groß wie sie sein könnte, wenn ein erfahrener Zauberer ihn anwendete, aber sie schmerzte dennoch höllisch.

Mit Müh und Not kämpfte er weiter gegen den Lähmfluch und hob zitternd seine rechte Hand.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_, keuchte Harry immer noch unter Schmerzen und sah mit Genugtuung zu, wie sein Gegner von dem Entwaffnungszauber nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal knallte, welches unter dem Gewicht des Slytherins verdächtig ins Wanken geriet.

Das eine oder andere Glas kippte um, fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden und zerbrach. Die Zutaten die sich am Boden vermischten reagierten mit einem Knistern und bildeten einen beinah undurchsichtigen blau-lila Dunst, der sich rasch ausbreitete und den beiden die Sicht nahm. Der Schmerz von Dracos letztem Fluch hatte nachgelassen, doch warmes Blut sickerte in seine Hose und nur mühsam erhob sich Harry. Das verletzte Bein drohte unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben, doch Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander und trat in den künstlichen Nebel, um Draco zu suchen.

"Potter, wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein", zischte Draco und Harry spürte zwei Hände die nach ihm griffen und Harry völlig unvermittelt zu Boden schleuderten, wobei nun auch er seinen Zauberstab verlor.

Draco war immer noch unbewaffnet und versuchte Harry per Muggelart außer Gefecht setzen.

Ein Tritt in die Eingeweide, ließ Harry vor Schmerz wimmern. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Beine des blonden Slytherins, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor. Harry nutzte diese Chance und begann hastig nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen.

Der Nebel schien immer dichter zu werden, was die Suche enorm erschwerte. Auf allen Vieren tastete er den Boden ab, doch bevor er fündig wurde, schmiss Draco sich abermals auf Harry. Der ehemalige Gryffindor sackte unter dessen Gewicht zusammen, drehte sich aber mit Mühe zu ihm um und verpasste seinem Gegner einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht.

Draco ließ von ihm ab und Harry stieß ihn von sich runter, erneut schlug er ein weiteres Mal so fest er konnte zu. Draco keuchte und gab keine Gegenwehr, woraufhin Harry sich wieder der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab widmete.

Er spürte seinen Gegner, der sich ein weiteres Mal aufgerappelt hatte und sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, doch diesmal hatte Harrys Hand einen Zauberstab ergriffen und richtete diesen auf den Slytherin. Draco zögerte einen Moment, doch dann versuchte er mit einem plötzlichen, heftigen Schlag, Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„_VINCOLO!"_, schrie Harry, der den Schlag schmerzhaft spürte. Kleine silberne Schnüre schossen aus der Zauberstabspitze und wickelten sich in Windeseile um Dracos Körper bis dieser regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

"Du hast ne ganz schön große Klappe", sagte Harry und grinste. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs reinigte er den Boden von den Scherben und den Zaubertrankzutaten, worauf die Sicht sich rasch besserte. Draco war vollends außer Gefecht gesetzt und nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Er sah recht mitgenommen aus und sein linkes Auge, welches Harrys Faust getroffen hatte, war dick und rot. Harry selbst sah nicht besser aus, seine Hose war am rechten Oberschenkel zerrissen und dahinter klaffte immer noch eine blutende Wunde.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm den zweiten Zauberstab an sich, dann näherte er sich dem Slytherin und zog das Medaillon aus seiner Tasche. Er spürte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging und betrachtete es für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er es einsteckte.

"So, ich denke wir sollten jetzt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore führen", sagte Harry ruhig und richtete sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Harrys verletztes Bein, doch es war auszuhalten und mit dem Schwebezauber brachte er den gefesselten Draco in eine aufrechte Position.

"Bitte nicht", flüsterte Draco und sein Blick wirkte ängstlich. Harry hatte nie das Glück, Dracos Empfindungen oder Gedanken wahrzunehmen, aber jetzt stand die Furcht offensichtlich in den Augen des Slytherins und Harry wurde mehr denn je bewusst, dass Dracos Vergehen einen Schulverweis nach sich ziehen konnte.

"Was wolltest du mit dem Medaillon?", fragte Harry scharf, als die beiden sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machten. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe besonders leise zu sein, da es jetzt nicht von Bedeutung war, wenn sie entdeckt wurden. Draco schwieg eisern und versuchte, trotz der geminderten Bewegungsmöglichkeiten, Harrys bohrenden Blicken stand zu halten. Harry wiederholte die Frage aber nicht. Dumbledore würde ihn schon ausfragen, wenn sie erst einmal sein Büro erreicht hatten und Draco seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde.

"Schokoladenpralinés", sagte Harry leise, doch der Wasserspeier reagierte nicht. Auch die Wiederholung des Passwortes tat keine Veränderung. Der Wasserspeier weigerte sich den Weg freizugeben und auch mehrere andere mögliche Passwörter funktionierten nicht. Harry fluchte laut und vor Wut kochend nahm er den Schwebezauber von Draco, der mit einem Knall auf dem Boden landete und ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen von sich gab.

"Harry, was...?", Theodor kam nur einen Moment später um die Ecke, blieb aber bei dem Anblick der Beiden erschrocken stehen und starrte sie wortlos an.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry verärgert.

"Wir haben dich gesucht", sagte Theodor und er besah Harry skeptisch. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, wie Theodors Hand in dessen Robe glitt und nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

"Theo, du glaubst doch diesen Quatsch nicht wirklich", sagte Harry ungläubig, umklammerte aber seinen Zauberstab wieder fester, um auf einen Angriff vorbereitet zu sein.

"Ich habe Draco erwischt, wie er etwas aus Peonys Zaubertranklager gestohlen hat und was auch immer es ist, es scheint von besonderer Bedeutung zu sein", versuchte er Theodor die Situation zu erklären.

Theodor schien immer noch skeptisch, aber versuchte dies nicht zu zeigen und schwieg. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Wasserspeier zu, doch wie alle anderen Versuche zuvor blieben sie erfolglos.

"Was hast du vor", fragte Theodor und trat nun zu den beiden heran.

"Wonach sieht das hier aus?", fragte Harry gereizter als zuvor, "ich will zu Dumbledore."

Laut fluchend wandte er sich wieder ab und sah zu Draco hinunter. Der Slytherin sah Harry lediglich an, aber alle Empfindungen waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und die Augen starrten ihm kalt entgegen.

"Es sieht ganz so aus, als sei Dumbledore nicht da", sagte Theodor und setzte sich auf den Boden, "was hat Draco denn gestohlen?"

"Ein Medaillon oder so was", murmelte Harry verärgert und setzte sich dazu, "irgendeinen magischen Gegenstand, was er tut weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube zu wissen, dass Voldemort scharf darauf ist." Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Harry Draco kein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen und Harry sah ihn Zusammenzucken und irgendwie spürte er dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Draco hatte zwischenzeitlich versucht sich aus seinen Fesseln zu winden, doch statt nachzugeben zurrten sie sich noch fester um seinen Körper.

Harry selbst rang mit seiner Wut. Er wusste nicht, wo die privaten Gemächer der Lehrer waren und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, würde er nicht zu ihnen gehen, um eine derart wichtige Sache auszudiskutieren. Sein Bein hatte vor einiger Zeit wieder angefangen zu brennen. Er hatte versucht, die Wunde mit einem Zauber zu verschließen, doch anstatt seine Wirkung zu tun, machte er es nur noch schlimmer. Der Riss blutete noch stärker und Harry litt bereits unter leichten Schwindel.

"Du solltest zum Krankenflügel gehen", merkte Theodor ernst an, dem die Blutlache und Harrys weißes Gesicht aufgefallen war. Harry wusste, dass es die vernünftigste Lösung war, aber er wollte Draco trotz der Fesseln nicht alleine lassen und schüttelte fest entschlossen den Kopf. Er blieb eisern sitzen und beobachtete den blonden Slytherin misstrauisch. Wenn Dumbledore nicht da war, musste er zwangsläufig irgendwann wieder kommen und er würde geduldig darauf warten, bis er Draco und das Medaillon an den Schulleiter übergegeben hatte.

"Potter", meldete sich Draco zu Wort. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und die Fesseln schnürten die Haut an den Handgelenken stark ein, "kannst du nicht was gegen diese verfluchten Fesseln tun? Sie tun verdammt weh."

"Selbst Schuld", sagte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen, um der inneren Unruhe zu entkommen. Doch sein Kreislauf war bereits derart geschwächt, dass er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Er hätte zu Madame Pomfrey gehen müssen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und erst als Theodor ihn ansprach sah er zu ihm auf.

"Ich,… ich sollte wirklich nach oben gehen", sagte Harry resigniert und trotz des starken Schwindels schaffte er es aufzustehen. Theodor erhob sich ebenfalls, um Harry zu unterstützen doch dieser schüttelte lediglich matt den Kopf.

"Du musst bei Draco bleiben", sagte Harry schwach, "falls Dumbledore kommt, schicke ihn zu mir." Theodor nickte. "Ich zähl auf dich." Und mit diesen Worten hinkte Harry den Gang entlang und hinauf zum Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey hatte bereits geschlafen und stellte, wie gewöhnlich, kaum Fragen. Sie legte eine getränkte Kompresse auf die Wunde und verband das Bein sorgfältig, bevor sie ihn in ein Bett schickte. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, wie er Dumbledore erklären sollte, was vorgefallen war und warum er ihm nichts von dem Brief erzählt hatte, um all dies zu verhindern.

Es war dunkel im Krankenflügel und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange er in seine Gedanken vertieft im Bett gelegen hatte. Dumbledore müsste längst wieder zurück sein, dachte er sich und schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und machte Licht. Aus seiner Robe, die neben dem Bett auf dem Stuhl lag zog er die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und betrachtete sie.

Dumbledores Büro war leer, genauso wie der Gang vor dem Wasserspeier. Draco und Theodor waren weg und Harry verfluchte sich, dass er wieder einmal einem Slytherin zu sehr vertraut hatte. Er war gerade dabei den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, als Madame Pomfrey das Licht anmachte.

"Mister Potter", sagte sie streng und näherte sich rasch dem Bett. Sie sah verschlafen aus und trug einen roten Morgenmantel. "Sie sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen." Harry murmelte unzufrieden. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über die Karte. Theodor war nicht in Slytherin, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er konnte dies, ohne dass Madame Pomfrey skeptisch wurde und möglicherweise einen Blick auf die Karte erhaschen konnte, nicht nachprüfen und löschte sie widerwillig.

"Sie sollten unter keinen Umständen aufstehen", sagte die Krankenschwester mit Nachdruck, als er endlich die Karte und seinen Zauberstab beiseite gelegt hatte, "die Wunde braucht eine Weile um zu heilen und wenn Sie das Bein belasten, könnte das den Heilungsprozess negativ beeinflussen."

Harry nickte verstehend. Das alles war derart ungerecht und er war froh als er wieder alleine war. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich weiter Gedanken zu machen und schon gar nicht, noch länger auf Dumbledore zu warten. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, doch einschlafen konnte er nicht und so kreisten seine Gedanken um das Medaillon und Draco.

Es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis Harry endlich schlief und als er erwachte stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal rekonstruiert hatte und erschrocken darüber, dass er zu viel Zeit verloren hatte sprang er aus dem Bett.

"Mr. Potter!", sagte Madame Pomfrey erschrocken, "sie sind immer noch mein Patient und wenn ich sage, sie sollen nicht aufstehen, hat das meistens einen Grund."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber", sagte sie streng und schob Harry wieder zurück in sein Bett. Harry wollte sich zuerst wehren, doch sein Bein hatte sich beim Aufstehen wieder bemerkbar gemacht und so folgte er wenn auch widerwillig der Aufforderung.

Der Vormittag verging sehr langwierig und Harry wusste nicht womit er sich beschäftigen sollte. Eine Weile starrte er das Medaillon an und fragte sich was dieses Ding konnte, das es so wichtig machte. Er hoffte, dass Hermine eine Erklärung dafür hatte und steckte es wieder sicher in seine Roben bevor er sich nach dem Mittagessen der Karte der Rumtreiber widmete. Professor Dumbledore war wieder im Schloss und saß mit allen Lehrern im Lehrerzimmer, während sich die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder auf den Gängen herumtrieben.

Nach längerem Suchen entdeckte er Ginny, die sich mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, dem Krankenflügel näherte. Er entrang sich ein Lächeln und steckte die Karte weg, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Ginny hastig zu ihm herüber kam. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, womit sie den ermahnenden Blick von Madame Pomfrey auf sich zog. Harry schob sie von sich, während sie tausend Fragen auf einmal stellte. Er vergewisserte sich, dass die Krankenschwester wieder in einem Nebenzimmer verschwunden war, bevor er etwas sagte.

"Ginny", sagte er fast flüsternd, "ich muss mit Dumbledore reden. Er ist im Lehrerzimmer. Es ist wichtig."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte seine Freundin noch einmal, doch Harry war nicht bereit eine ausschweifende Erklärung abzugeben und so verließ sie schnellen Schrittes den Krankenflügel.

Harry hatte sich gerade in seinem Bett zurückgelehnt, als ein zweites Mal die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hermine eintrat. Sie stellte dieselben Fragen wie zuvor Ginny und wieder vertröstete der Schwarzhaarige sie auf später, wenn Dumbledore ebenfalls da war.

Die Zeit verstrich und Harry verfolgte unruhig die Uhr, deren Zeiger sich ständig weiterbewegten, ohne dass Ginny oder Dumbledore kamen. Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis das Gryffindormädchen endlich wiederkam, aber sie war allein und wirkte gereizt.

"Dumbledore hat keine Zeit", schnaubte sie wütend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während Hermine einen Stuhl für sich ans Bett holte.

"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass es...?"

"Ja, aber McGonagall hat mich nicht mal ins Lehrerzimmer gelassen", sagte Ginny erregt, "sie seien gerade in einer äußerst wichtigen Besprechung und wenn ich nicht sofort verschwände, würde sie mir Punkte abziehen."

"Na, super!", seufzte Harry und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er zog das Medaillon hervor und zeigte es Hermine.

"Das hat Draco gestern Nacht aus dem Zaubertranklager gestohlen und ich fürchte Voldemort will es haben."

"Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig und drehte das Medaillon in ihren Händen.

"Wenn ich das wüsste", sagte Harry, "ich hatte gehofft du weißt es."

Die Phönixhausschülerin betrachtete es eine ganze Weile bevor sie es zu putzen begann, um die Konturen und Farbe klarer zu bekommen. Doch wie selber damals, hatte sie keinen Erfolg damit.

"Es fühlt sich kalt an und ist sicher ein magischer Gegenstand", überlegte Hermine laut, "vielleicht hat Peony es für irgendwelche Tränke gebraucht...?"

„Fehlanzeige", winkte Harry ab, „Peony hat es nicht einmal angerührt seit wir das Lager aufgeräumt haben. Es ist von Snape."

"Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung", stammelte Hermine, "aber ich habe ein paar gute Bücher über magische Gegenstände in der Bibliothek gesehen. Ich werde mich mal schlau machen."

"Nicht nur das", sagte Harry, "wenn Dumbledore keine Zeit hat, muss das Ding sicher versteckt werden. Sobald ich heute Abend nach Slytherin gehe, wird Draco versuchen, es zurück zu bekommen. Es ist sicherer, wenn du oder Ginny es hat. Wenn Voldemort das Ding haben will, steht Draco ganz schön unter Druck und egal was es ist: Es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein."

Hermine nickte verstehend und steckte das Medaillon in ihre Tasche.

"Keine Sorge. Ich habe letztens einen Zauber geübt, damit kann ich das Ding so sicher verstecken, dass bis auf mich niemand dran kann."

Harry schenkte ihr ein erfreutes Lächeln.

"Gut. Draco darf nicht wissen, wer es hat, oder besser soll niemand davon wissen. Ich werde heute Abend noch mal versuchen mit Dumbledore zu sprechen." Damit löste sich die Runde auf, da die beiden Mädchen zum Unterricht mussten.

Erst nach dem Abendessen nahm Madame Pomfrey die Verbände wieder ab. Es war zwar noch ein roter Streifen zu sehen, aber sie erlaubte ihm, zurück in sein Haus zu gehen solange er das Bein nicht zu stark belastete. Harry nickte und verließ rasch den Krankenflügel. Doch anstatt zu den Kerkern zu gehen, stand er wenige Minuten später wieder hoffnungsvoll vor dem Wasserspeier. Ohne das Passwort zu sagen, tat sich der Weg auf und der Schulleiter kam hastig in den Gang.

"Professor Dumbledore", sagte Harry und ging hinter her, "ich muss mit..."

Der Schulleiter blieb stehen und sah Harry überrascht an. "Nicht jetzt Harry", sagte dieser hastig und in Eile, "könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und diesen Brief an Remus schicken?"

"Aber Professor,... Mr..."

"Harry ich habe nun wirklich keine Zeit", sagte Dumbledore und war augenblicklich verschwunden. Harry starrte ihn eine Weile irritiert hinterher, bevor er mit dem Brief in der Hand zur Eulerei ging. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was hier vor sich ging, aber der Brief war magisch versiegelt. Er schickte Hedwig weg und ging niedergeschlagen in die Kerker.

Draco saß in einer Ecke, bemerkte Harrys Rückkehr allerdings nicht und der Schwarzhaarige konnte unbemerkt im Schlafsaal verschwinden. Erst als er Theodor und Dora sah, blieb er stehen. Die beiden Slytherins lagen küssend nebeneinander auf einem Bett, aber Harry konnte keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen und trat entschlossen zu ihnen.

"Theo was glaubst du was du hier tust?", fuhr er ihn an, "ich habe dir gestern ausdrücklich gesagt, was du zu tun hattest und dann lässt du Draco auch noch entkommen..."

"Harry, bitte", stammelte Theodor und richtete sich auf, "ich hatte keine Chance. Er... er…"

"Er war gefesselt, der hätte dir kein Haar krümmen können", schrie er wütend, "hast du eine Ahnung wie ernst die Sache hier ist? Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich fühle, wenn sich alles gegen mich verschworen hat?"

"Ich habe lediglich die Fesseln ein wenig gelockert. Du hast gesehen, wie sie ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten... und..."

"Dabei ist er entkommen", schlussfolgerte Harry, nachdem Theodor mit gesengtem Haupt nicht weiter sprechen vermochte. Der Slytherin nickte.

"Erst wollt ihr mir vorwerfen, ich wollte diesen Bastard töten, und dann wenn ich ihn erwische, hilfst du ihm auch noch zu entkommen."

"Aber... aber…", stammelte Theodor verzweifelt.

"Lass mich", zischte Harry verächtlich und zog sich in sein Bett zurück. Er schloss nicht die Vorhänge und so bekam er mit, wie Dora genervt den Schlafsaal verließ. Theodor blieb unschlüssig auf seinem Bett sitzen und erst nach einer ganzen Weile sah er hoffnungsvoll zu Harry auf.

"Es... es tut mir leid", sagte Theodor leise, "ich habe es nicht gewollt, aber... Draco hatte Schmerzen und ich..." Er brach mit einem Seufzer ab. Harry sagte nichts darauf und nach einer Weile sprach der Slytherin weiter. "In dem Moment als ich die Fesseln etwas gelöst hatte, hat er sich irgendwie befreit und mir einen heftigen Schlag verpasst."

"Und genau das wollte ich verhindern", sagte Harry und sah nun auch zu Theodor auf. Seine Augen verrieten ihm, dass der Slytherin die Wahrheit sagte. Dieses Missgeschick tat ihm unendlich leid.

"Ist schon OK", murmelte Harry.

Dracos Verhalten am nächsten Tag war mehr als überraschend. Er hatte sich sehr bedeckt gehalten und Harry nicht einmal auf das Medaillon oder ihr nächtliches Duell angesprochen. Doch Harry hatte den ganzen Tag über das Gefühl, dass man ihn nun sehr genau im Blick behielt. Immer schien ein Slytherin in der Nähe zu sein und Harry versuchte dies zu ignorieren, genauso wie die unzähligen Blicke der anderen Schüler, denen die Gerüchte aus der DA zu Ohren gekommen war.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich nicht in der Großen Halle blicken lassen und so versuchten Hermine und Harry, Professor McGonagall nach ihrer Verwandlungsstunde abzufangen.

"Professor McGonagall", fing Hermine an, "Mr. Malfoy hat vorgestern Nacht..."

"Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall scharf, "wenn sie hier sind um einen Schüler anzuschwärzen, wenden sie sich bitte an ihre Hauslehrerin. Ich habe nicht den Nerv..."

"Aber Mr. Malfoy hat..."

"Miss Granger!", ermahnte die Lehrerin streng und packte einige Schulunterlagen zusammen.

"Aber er..."

"Es reicht! Zehn Punkte Abzug für das Phönixhaus und zehn für Slytherin und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe!" Damit verschwand die Lehrerin rasch aus dem Klassenraum und ließ Harry und Hermine zurück, die ihr fassungslos hinterher starrten.

Harry lehnte sich schließlich mit einem lauten Seufzer an einen Tisch und sah Hermine an. "Alles hat sich gegen uns verschworen."

"Nein, da ist mehr hinter", sagte Hermine, "nur weiß ich nicht, was es ist. Aber wir sollten uns um dieses Medaillon kümmern... wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag in der Bibliothek." Mit diesen Worten verließ die Phönixhausschülerin das Klassenzimmer und Harry folgte ihr lustlos in einiger Entfernung.

Auch nach drei Tagen intensiven Bemühungen etwas über diesen Gegenstand herauszufinden, hatten die drei noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden. Harry, Ginny und Hermine hatten ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und sämtliche Bücher über magische Gegenstände durchgeblättert, doch sie fanden nichts, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte.

Harry klemmte sich drei weitere Bücher unter den Arm und ging spät abends runter nach Slytherin. Im Schlafsaal stolperte er über Theodor, der mit der Ganzkörperklammer vor der Tür lag. Ein Großteil von Harrys Sachen war im ganzen Schlafsaal verteilt und alle Kisten, Koffer und auch Unterlagen waren durchwühlt worden.

"Finite Incantatem", sagte er und befreite Theodor aus der Starre.

"... Draco, Crabbe und Goyle…", keuchte er, "sie haben alles durchsucht. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten." Harry nickte und trug ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammen, die er achtlos aufs Bett warf.

"Haben sie etwas mitgenommen?", fragte er beiläufig, während er erstaunlich ruhig seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

"Nein", bestätigte Theodor Harrys Vermutung, "Draco ist nur ganz schön wütend geworden und dann sind die drei verschwunden... was haben sie gesucht?"

"Ach nichts", winkte Harry ab, "das, was sie suchen, habe ich nicht mehr." Harry brauchte eine ganze Weile um seine Sachen wieder an ihren Platz zu kriegen. Theodor half mit soweit er konnte, doch gerade als sie fertig waren, betrat Draco, in Begleitung seiner zwei laufenden Schatten, den Schlafsaal.

"Potter", sagte er kühl und trat direkt vor den Schwarzhaarigen, und seine blauen kalten Augen starrten in die Harrys, "wo ist das Medaillon?"

"Ich habe es nicht", sagte Harry. Er versuchte seine Stimme ähnlich kalt klingen zu lassen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Seine Hand umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab und er wagte es nicht seinen Blick von ihm abzulassen.

"Das glaube ich nicht", konterte Draco, "du hast es Dumbledore nicht gegeben, also hast du oder eine von deinen dreckigen Freundinnen das Ding."

"Und?" sagte Harry, "es ist in Sicherheit und ich beabsichtige nicht es DIR auszuhändigen."

"Wer hat es?", Dracos Zauberstab war nun direkt auf seiner Brust und Harry überlegte, wie er Zeit gewinnen konnte. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück.

"Es wird nichts bringen, wenn du weißt wo es..."

Harry brach ab und schlug Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er entwaffnete Crabbe und Goyle, dann floh er aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus in die leeren Gänge der Schule. Wenn Dumbledore doch endlich Zeit hätte. Wie lange sollte er sich noch mit diesem Slytherin auseinandersetzen? Er wusste nicht wo er hingehen sollte und so stand er einige Zeit später wieder vor dem Wasserspeier.

"Mr. Potter, was...?", fing Professor McGonagall an, die wutschnaubend aus dem Büro des Schulleiters kam.

"Ich möchte mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

"Das ist keine gute Idee", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Er ist gerade auf einer Besprechung, Kommen Sie!"

"Aber..." Harry wollte widersprechen, doch seine Lehrerin schien alles andere als gut gelaunt, um es zu wagen, ihr zu widersprechen und so folgte er ihr schweigend in ihr Büro.

"Mr. Potter", fing sie an nachdem sie sich auf ihren Platz hinter dem Pult niedergelassen hatte, "ich habe Sie und Ihre Freunde in den letzten Tagen beobachtet und mir ist, als ob Sie wieder etwas aushecken."

"Nein, Professor", murmelte er und rang sich dazu durch sein aktuelles Problem anzusprechen, "es ist nur, dass wir den Verdacht haben, dass hier etwas wirklich schief läuft und..."

"Wem sagen Sie das?", schnaubte McGonagall, "nun ich weiß nicht wie Sie dass sehen, aber unser Schulleiter hängt gerade wieder irgendwelchen irrsinnigen Ideen nach, so dass ich Sie bitten muss ihn nicht noch mit Ihren Problemen zu belästigen."

Harry nickte und dachte scharf darüber nach, was die Verwandlungslehrerin mit irrsinnigen Ideen´ wohl meinen könnte.

"Aber Voldemort will..." Harry brach ab. Er wollte sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Streitereien zwischen den Lehrern einlassen, aber er wollte nicht länger die Last des Wissens um das Medaillon, und die damit verbundene Verantwortung alleine tragen.

"Fahren Sie fort", sagte McGonagall, "möchten Sie einen Tee?" Harry nickte irritiert und nur einen Augenblick später hatte er eine Tasse heißen, süßen Pfefferminztee vor sich.

"Danke", murmelte er, "es ist so, Voldemort will ein Medaillon haben, dass Mr. Malfoy vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Zaubertranklager gestohlen hat und..."

McGonagall seufzte, "wie sieht dieses Medaillon aus?"

Harry starrte sie fassungslos an. Anstatt mit Entsetzen darauf zu reagieren fragte sie nach dem Medaillon. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, folgte aber der Aufforderung zögernd und beschrieb es grob.

"Wo ist es jetzt?"

"Hermine hat es weggeschlossen. Es... es..."

"Sehr gut", sagte sie und auf ihren Lippen erschien ein schwaches Lächeln, was aber ziemlich verbittert aussah.

"Was soll das heißen, sehr gut?", hakte Harry nach und schien von einer Sekunde zur nächsten weiter an dem Verstand der Lehrerin zu zweifeln.

"Ich sagte ja bereits, dass Professor Dumbledore etwas im Stress ist und ja wie soll ich es sagen", Professor McGonagall zögerte, "es wäre das Beste wenn er nicht weiß, wo sich dieses Medaillon derzeit befindet."

Harry starrte sie an und seine Augen wurden vor Fassungslosigkeit immer größer.

"Ich fürchte Schlimmes", seufzte sie resigniert. Es war wohl nur ein lautes Denken, denn Harry konnte ihre Aussage nicht nachvollziehen. Sie ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein und der Slytherin fand es passender das Thema zu wechseln.

"Und was ist mit Draco?", fragte er, "ich muss mir ständig gefallen lassen, dass er in meinen Sachen herumschnüffelt um..."

"Darum kümmere ich mich", sagte sie und erhob sich, "geben Sie das Mr. Malfoy! Ich erwarte ihn in einer halben Stunde hier in meinem Büro." Harry nickte und nahm ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament in seine Hand.

"Und noch etwas. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass das Medaillon sicher verwahrt wird und NIEMAND, außer demjenigen der es verwahrt, darf wissen wo es ist."

Harry nickte noch einmal und verließ das Büro. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall sehr viel schlauer war als vorher und er musste sich doch sehr wundern, warum der Schulleiter bei einer derart wichtigen Sache nicht mit einbezogen werden sollte.

Die Zeit verstrich langsam, aber unaufhörlich. Harry hatte den zwei Mädchen von seinem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall berichtet, doch auch sie hatten ebenfalls keine Erklärung parat. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob es richtig war, nicht noch mit Dumbledore über den Vorfall zu sprechen, aber immerhin hatte McGonagall dafür gesorgt, dass Draco nicht mehr handgreiflich wurde. Er musste nach jedem Schultag seinen Zauberstab abliefern und es war ihm nicht gestattet außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit zu zaubern.

Andererseits ließ die Verwandlungslehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin immer wieder ihre schlechte Laune an den Schülern aus und Harry glaubte, dass sie inzwischen Snapes Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Rekord im Punkte-Abziehen locker gebrochen hatte.

Doch es war nicht nur Professor McGonagall, die außerordentlich schlecht gelaunt war. Wenn er die meisten Lehrer genauer beobachtete, konnte Harry durchaus auch bei ihnen eine Verstimmung erkennen, auch wenn sie das nicht an den Schülern ausließen. Etwas ziemlich Merkwürdiges musste hier vorgehen und doch konnte Harry sich keinen Reim daraus machen, was es war.

Wieder verstrich eine Woche, die Harry in der Bibliothek verbrachte und vor lauter Wissbegier, was es mit diesem Medaillon auf sich hatte, vernachlässigte er seine Schulaufgaben, so dass er mit den meisten Hausaufgaben weit zurück lag und oft vor Abgabetermin die Nächte durcharbeiten musste.

Die erste Dezemberwoche neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, als Hermine plötzlich mit einem Buch in der Bibliothek auftauchte und es vor Harry und Ginny auf den Tisch knallte.

"Ich habe es gefunden", verkündete sie stolz und schlug es auf, "wir hätten mal besser in den Büchern zur Verteidigung gegen magische Halbwesen nachsehen müssen."

Harry fragte nicht weiter nach, denn die Abbildungen auf dieser Seite zogen ihn voll und ganz in ihren Bann. Es waren insgesamt fünf Medaillons abgebildet und ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er die Überschrift las: _Die Medaillons der Vampire - Fluch und Segen einer uralten Kultur´._ Hermine klärte Harry und Ginny auf und somit war auch endlich der Nutzen den Voldemort daraus ziehen wollte, geklärt.

"Wisst ihr was das heißt...?"

Hermine brach ab. Eine Eule landete direkt auf dem Buch. Sie trug zwei kleine Nachrichten an ihrem Bein: Eine für Harry und eine für Hermine. Der Wortlaut war identisch und ebenso rätselhaft, wie das Verhalten der Lehrer in den letzten zwei Wochen.

_Bitte kommen Sie am Samstagabend um Neunzehn Uhr; spätestens nach dem Ende des Quidditchspiels in die Eingangshalle. Ich werde dort auf Sie warten._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry und Hermine warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

"Was soll das denn schon wieder?", fragte Hermine und legte das Pergament auf dem Tisch ab.

"Vielleicht will er uns endlich erklären, was hier abgeht", mutmaßte Harry auch wenn er es selbst nicht glauben konnte.

"Wir werden sehen", sagte Hermine, "nein, ähm... was ich sagen wollte… dieses Medaillon ist der Beweis, dass Snape tatsächlich ein Vampir war."

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und konnte sich nur schwer einen Kommentar verkneifen, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso wahrscheinlicher erschien ihm diese Theorie.

Er kehrte an diesem Abend mehr als verwirrt in dem Schlafsaal zurück. Dumbledore hatte einen Vampir als Lehrer eingestellt. Wie schnell hätte da was passieren können?

"Harry", durchbrach Theodor seine Gedanken, "schau mal. Das habe ich..."

Harry nahm das von ihm gezeigte Pergament in die Hand und erkannte darauf Dumbledores Handschrift. Ein freudloses, irritiertes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Den habe ich auch bekommen", seufzte Harry, "nervös wegen morgen?", wechselte Harry jedoch schnell das Thema. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich jetzt wegen dieser seltsamen Aufforderung Dumbledores den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

"Geht so, wir sind gut vorbereitet", sagte Theodor, "wir haben gute Chancen Hufflepuff zu schlagen."

"Schön für euch!", murmelte Harry und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

Das Wetter war ideal für ein Quidditchspiel, auch wenn es sehr kalt war, machte sich ein Funken Wehmut in Harry breit, als er die Spieler auf ihren Besen im Stadion herumfliegen sah. Slytherin spielte wirklich ein schnelles und gutes Spiel. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte seine Mannschaft einen großen Vorsprung erreicht und Theodor ließ dem Quaffel kaum eine Chance durch einen seiner drei Ringe zu fliegen. Der einzige Schwachpunkt war Draco. Er machte sich zwar ganz gut auf dem Besen, aber Harry hatte den Schnatz schon zweimal gesichtet, woraufhin aber keiner der beiden Sucher reagiert hatte und so dauerte das Spiel unerwartet lang.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Draco den Schnatz endlich fing und somit das Spiel beendete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses zu kommen. Er packte Hermine am Arm und die beiden verschwanden im Getümmel des Stadions. Harry rannte noch einmal in den Kerker um sich seiner Winterjacke zu entledigen, doch es fehlte die Zeit sich noch ein wenig vor dem Kamin zu wärmen.

# - # - #

Professor Dumbledore wartete bereits auf sie und neben ihm standen Draco Malfoy, sowie unweit von den beiden Hermine und Theodor. Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen, aber da Dumbledore immer noch keine Anstalten machte, den Schüler etwas zu sagen, oder sie woandershin zu führen vermutete er, dass er noch andere Schüler eingeladen haben musste. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort und das Warten kam Harry erdrückend lang vor. Es war inzwischen schon zehn Minuten nach sieben, als Ron, in Begleitung von Terry, zu ihnen stieß.

"So, ich denke, wir wären komplett", sagte der Schulleiter, "wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Die sechs Schüler warfen sich untereinander verwirrte Blicke zu, während sie die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker gingen. Der Schulleiter öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, doch anstatt sich dort aufzuhalten ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen in das Zaubertranklager. Harry sah erst zu Hermine hinüber, dann zu Draco und Theodor.

Vielleicht hatte dies etwas mit dem Medaillon zu tun, doch warum hatte Professor Dumbledore auch Ron und Terry eingeladen? Verwirrt passierte er die Regale und als sie an dem großen Eichentisch angelangt waren, blieb Harry stehen. Jemand war hier gewesen. Ein Großteil der Bücher lag in mehreren Stapeln auf dem Tisch, ebenso wie verschiedene Pergamente und eine Schreibfeder. Andere Bücher lagen auf dem Boden vor dem Regal, sowie eine Auswahl kleiner Gläser und Karaffen mit Zaubertrankzutaten.

"Setzt euch", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich und beschwor für jeden einen Stuhl. Hermine, Harry und Theodor setzten sich nebeneinander und Harry warf beiläufig einen Blick auf die Pergamente, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Es waren Professor Peonys Lehrpläne. Jemand hatte mit schwarzer Tinte Anmerkungen gemacht. Der Schulleiter machte keine Anstalten sich zu setzen, sondern ging raschen Schrittes in einen Nachbarraum.

"Wer immer diese Anmerkungen gemacht hat, versteht was von seinem Fach", sagte Hermine und ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt wie gebannt den Lehrplänen. Dann schrak sie plötzlich zurück und sah zu Harry hinüber.

"Hattest du jemals ein Déjà-vu?" Hermine war auffällig blass und wenn er genau hinsah zitterten ihre Hände kaum merklich. Verwirrt sah er nun zu den anderen und bemerkte, dass auch Ron, noch blasser als Hermine, regungslos am Tisch saß und in eine Ecke starrte. Er folgte seinem Blick, doch er sah nichts, was auf irgendeine Weise bedrohlich erschien.

Harry ließ seinen Blick nochmals über den Tisch gleiten. Die Lehrpläne sagten ihm nichts und doch schlich sich ein Gefühl ein, welches ihn frösteln ließ. Irgendetwas an der Lage der Bücher und Pergamente, die in einem wohlgeordneten Chaos auf Tisch und Boden verteilt waren, stimmte ganz und gar nicht und doch wusste er nicht, was es war.

Der Anflug einer Idee, die ihm in den Kopf schoss, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. Er wollte sie nicht zu Ende denken und doch wanderten seine Gedanken automatisch alle in diese eine Richtung. Die Erkenntnis, warum diese sechs Schüler hier unten im Kerker saßen und was sie alle gemeinsam hatten, traf ihn wie der Blitz.

Es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort und die war so erschreckend, dass sie schon nicht mehr wahr sein konnte. Er hoffte inständig dass er sich irrte und wagte es nicht noch einmal, die anderen anzusehen. Erst als der Schulleiter den Raum betrat, riss er sich von seinen Gedanken los und sah zu ihm auf.

"Professor", fing er fast flüsternd an und ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er brachte es nicht mehr über die Lippen als er eine dunkle, schattenhafte Gestalt entdeckte, die hinter dem Schulleiter im Türrahmen erschien. Die Angst umklammerte ihn gnadenlos und es war unmöglich noch einen rationalen Gedanken zu fassen.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	10. Simons Rückkehr

Sorry… es hat ewig gedauert, aber mich trifft keine Schuld… Ich habe dieses Kapitel erst heute beta - gelesen zurückbekommen. An dieser Stelle knuddel ich mal Nessie ganz, ganz doll, dass das so schnell ging…

So, hier in diesem Kapitel gibt es, das erste Mal seit langem, einen neuen Inhalt. Ihr könntet euch doch so langsam auch mal wieder melden… ach und noch etwas. Meine Mitbewohnerin hat ein Bild/ eine Fanart zu dem DA Treffen (aus diesem Chap) gepinselt (klingt verniedlichend, ist aber absolut genial)…

Wem es nicht zuviel Mühe ist, kann ja mal auf der Homepage von Raven217 (über die Search-funktion/oder unter meinen Fav.Authors zu finden) nachschauen… Sie steckt gerade in einer Schaffenskrise und braucht etwas Motivation. Vielleicht schreibt ihr einfach mal in ihr Gästebuch, und ich kriege hoffentlich dann endlich mal mein Wunschbild von Simon und Snape! Nein, ich denke gerade nicht eigennützig, oder?

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

_Vielleicht bin ich nur ein Schatten,_

_der euren Plan verdunkeln will._

_Vielleicht bin ich ein Gewitter,_

_dessen Regen manches Samens Durst und Wachstum leise stillt_

_(Fassade 1. Satz - Lacrimosa)_

# - # - #

**Simons Rückkehr**

Harrys Hände umklammerten die Tischkante, dass es schon fast wehtat, doch der Schock saß zu tief um dies zu spüren. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Schulleiter, er erkannte die Konturen des schmalen Körpers und noch bevor dieser aus dem Schatten trat, wusste er zu wem sie gehörten. Sein Geist sträubte sich und erklärte das Geschehen zu einer Halluzination, doch als Simon Lestrange in den Schein der Fackel trat, verschwanden Hoffnung und Zweifel. Der Anblick des ehemaligen Slytherins ließ ihn erstarren. Überwältigt vom Schock, war er nicht einmal in der Lage zum Schutz seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Simon kniff, vom Licht geblendet, die Augen zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Die schwarzen Haare hingen strähnig ins Gesicht, welches noch blasser als sonst wirkte. Die Haut schimmerte beinah weiß und seine blassblauen Augen waren dunkel unterlaufen.

Dumbledore beschwor zwei Stühle hervor und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Harry starrte immer noch zu Simon auf, der aber keine Anstalten machte sich zu setzen.

„Mr. Lestrange, bitte", sagte Dumbledore, aber es klang nicht wie eine Bitte sondern mehr wie eine Aufforderung. Der ehemalige Slytherin warf noch einen Blick über die Runde, dann ließ er sich zögernd auf den freien Stuhl nieder.

„Was macht der denn hier?", zischte Draco, dessen eisblaue Augen den Schulleiter fixierten. Könnte sein Blick töten, wären die beiden bereits nach Simons Eintreten leblos umgefallen, dennoch schenkte Dumbledore dem blonden Slytherin lediglich ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Er ist meiner Einladung gefolgt, genau wie Sie", sagte der Schulleiter und wandte sich dann an die anderen Anwesenden, „Ich weiß, dass Mr. Lestrange Ihnen allen..."

„Nein Professor", unterbrach Simon den Direktor. Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, „Sie brauchen sich nicht für meine Taten entschuldigen."

Harry zuckte zusammen, traute sich aber aufzusehen. Simons Mimik verriet kein Gefühl, doch das schäbige Aussehen ließ ihn anders wirken, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Nichts schien von dem alten Slytherin geblieben zu sein. Dies war nicht der freundliche, junge Schüler von einst, aber auch nicht der Todessers, der nach seinem Leben getrachtet hatte. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte krank, ausgemergelt und zerbrechlich. Wenn Harry nicht wüsste, wie gefährlich Simon war, wie gut er Menschen hinters Licht führen konnte, hätte er fast Mitleid für ihn empfunden, doch es waren nur Verachtung und Wut, die Harry für Simon übrig hatte. Er senkte rasch den Kopf, zulange hatte er in die blassen Augen des Legilimentikers gestarrt, trotzdem spürte er Simons eindringlichen Blick weiterhin auf sich ruhen. Seine Hände begannen kaum merklich zu zittern und er verbarg sie beschämt unter dem Tisch, wo sie Hermines kalte, aber beruhigende Hände fanden und diese umklammerten.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Draco kühl, „Eine Runde: Es tut mir leid, ich habe Mist gebaut und dann ist alles wieder gut? Dir glaubt doch eh keiner mehr."

„Nein, das nicht", wehrte Simon ab. Seine Stimme klang nun fester und sicherer, allerdings genauso kühl wie Dracos, „Ja, ich habe eine Menge, wie du sagst, … Mist gebaut, das will ich nicht bestreiten, aber ich werde mich hier nicht entschuldigen."

Harry linste zu Simon hinüber. Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte, verriet die angespannte Körperhaltung seine Nervosität. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich Simon sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Hermine leise und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Hände.

„Es wird nicht einfach sein, zu erklären, aber wie Ihr sicher wisst, gibt es immer noch große Probleme im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus", fing Dumbledore an und sein Blick blieb einen Moment prüfend bei jedem der sechs Schüler hängen, erst dann fuhr er fort: „Professor Peony wird in absehbarer Zeit nicht zurückkommen können und auch andere gute Heiler und Tränkemeister sind rar…"

„Und Sie halten es für eine gute Idee, einem_ Todesser_ wie Simon die Stelle anzubieten?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„In der Tat", bestätigte der Schulleiter ruhig, „Mr. Lestrange war Severus bester Schüler und ist weit über dem Wissensstand eines normalen Schulabgängers."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte der Direktor nun völlig seinen Verstand verloren? Seine grünen Augen musterten ein weiteres Mal Simon, der stumm am Tisch saß und unbeteiligt auf die Tischplatte starrte. Es war so unwirklich und der Gedanke, dass Simon in Hogwarts bleiben sollte, ließ ihn noch weiter gefrieren.

Bisher hatte Ron sich damit begnügt, Simon hasserfüllte Blicke zu zuwerfen, doch nun verlieh er seinen Aggressionen verbal Ausdruck: „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", schrie Ron entsetzt und sprang erregt von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Er hat versucht Harry umzubringen!", fuhr Hermine weiter fort. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr unsicher, sondern unterschwellig aggressiv und eine Hand hatte ihren Zauberstab ergriffen.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte erklären", sagte Dumbledore immer noch ruhig, „das ist nur eine vorübergehende Maßnahme, um…"

„Auf ihre Erklärungen können wir verzichten!", fiel Ron ihm laut ins Wort, „Sie können keinem weismachen, dass Simon harmlos ist. Sie dürfen ihn nicht als Lehrer einstellen!"

Der ehemalige Slytherin fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Mund und stand schließlich auf. Harry befürchtete, dass es zwischen den beiden Stress geben würde, doch Simon machte keinerlei Anstalten auf Ron zuzugehen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich … ALLE!", sagte Dumbledore befehlend. Ron hielt abrupt inne und fiel auf seinen Stuhl zurück, Simon jedoch blieb stehend und musterte den Schulleiter.

„Mr. Lestrange wird den Unterricht zwischenzeitlich übernehmen. Daran ist jetzt nichts mehr zu rütteln. Mir scheint, als sei dies nicht der passende Rahmen und Zeitpunkt, um genauer darauf einzugehen, warum ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber…"

„Und wann gedenken sie, wird dieser Zeitpunkt sein?", unterbrach ihn Harry, der sich langsam wieder in den Griff bekam, „er ist ein Todesser! Er wird alles versuchen, mich erneut an Voldemort auszuliefern. Haben Sie vergessen, was er mir angetan hat?"

Harry traten die Tränen in den Augen. Die Fassungslosigkeit darüber, wie der Schulleiter diese absurde Situation anging war einfach unerträglich.

„Nein, das wird er nicht", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt und sah Harry durch seine halbmondförmige Brille freundlich an, „ich kann deine Furcht durchaus nachvollziehen, aber sie ist unbegründet."

Harry sprang auf. „Unbegründet?", schrie er, „Er hat Sie also schon voll und ganz unter seiner Kontrolle, was? Wann wollen Sie endlich einsehen, dass er gefährlicher ist, als es den Anschein hat?"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Harry aus dem Zaubertranklager, doch die Tür zu den Gängen war verriegelt. Wütend warf er sich dagegen, doch sie gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Selbst mit einem Zauber, ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen. Wutschnaubend kehrte er zum Zaubertranklager zurück. „Lassen Sie mich raus! … SOFORT!"

„Harry, setz dich bitte", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf, „Ich habe meine berechtigten Gründe, die ich aber aus Rücksicht vor einigen Schülern nicht sagen kann. Wenn die Zeit da ist, werde ich, oder besser Mr. Lestrange, es dir erklären."

„Er hat mich vielleicht nicht getötet, aber Terrys Eltern. Das sollte als Grund genügen ihn sofort wieder vor die Tür zu setzen", schrie Harrys fassungslos und weigerte sich, sich zu setzen.

Sein Blick fixierte Simon, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinter dem Schulleiter stand und obwohl er ihn in der dunklen Ecke kaum sehen konnte, spürte er dessen Blick. Einen Moment lang war es ganz still. Harry spürte die Kälte und Bedrohung, die in diesem Raum lagen und fröstelte.

„Nein habe ich nicht", sagte Simon leise, aber eindringlich, „ich bin erst gekommen, als das Haus bereits in Flammen stand."

„Und warum bist du geflohen, wenn du unschuldig warst?", warf Terry misstrauisch ein.

„Terry. Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich… nein, ich… ich hätte sie nie töten können, und das weißt du. Sie waren auch meine Eltern!" Simon Stimme wirkte das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch verletzt. Wenn er wieder einmal log, dann sehr überzeugend.

„Ich glaubte, dass das Ministerium auf der Suche nach mir war. Immerhin ist bekannt dass ich ein Todesser bin."

Harry gingen Tausende Dinge durch den Kopf und doch wagte er nicht, sie auszusprechen. Er wusste das Dumbledore Simon vertraute und das erschreckte ihn fast mehr, als die Tatsache dass er von dieser Idee nicht abzubringen war. Harry warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Hermine, Ron und Theodor, der noch immer zusammengekauert in seinem Stuhl saß. Bei genauerer Betrachtung spürte Harry förmlich seine Angst und die dahinter liegenden Erinnerungen an züngelnde weißblaue Flammen, die sich um den Körper des schreienden Owen Caulwell schlossen. Harry schloss entsetzt die Augen und drehte sich von den Schülern weg.

„Ich denke, sie sollten die Sitzung auflösen", unterbrach Simon die erdrückende Stille. Der Direktor warf einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter nach hinten, dann nickte er.

„Sie haben Recht", sagte er mit einem resignierten Seufzer, „es ist alles gesagt worden, was gesagt werden musste. Wann können sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen?"

„Sobald ich gefunden habe, wonach ich suche", antwortete Simon und ein eisiger Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. Über Simons Gesicht huschte ein schwaches Lächeln als er in der Dunkelheit des Nebenraums verschwand.

# - # - #

„McGonagall hat voll und ganz recht gehabt", sagte Hermine nachdem sie die Kerker verlassen hatten und nun die Treppe zur Großen Halle hinauf stiegen, „Dumbledore scheint tatsächlich den Verstand verloren zu haben!"

„Er wird versuchen das Medaillon zu bekommen, weil Draco versagt hat", sagte Harry verärgert, „und sobald er es hat wird Voldemort seine Vampire auf uns loslassen." Hermine blieb stehen und starrte Harry entsetzt an.

„Du glaubst, dass er das Medaillon sucht?"

„Klar. Und dann verduftet er…", seufzte Harry, „und das Schlimmste ist, dass wir nicht die geringste Chance haben, uns lange vor seiner Legilimentik zu verstecken – wenn er es nicht jetzt schon weiß."

„Ja, du hast Recht", gab Hermine zu und nahm den Weg zur Großen Halle, wenn auch sehr viel langsamer als vorher, wieder auf.

„Der einzige Trost ist, dass er selbst sagte, dass du schwer zu beeinflussen bist", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Er kann es aber", warf Hermine schlecht gelaunt ein, „es mag nur ein Zeitgewinn sein. - Zeit um uns gegen die Vampire vorzubereiten." Harry nickte schweigend. Er wusste was das bedeutete, auch wenn es ihm wenig behagte.

Harry hatte sein Abendessen nicht angerührt, immer wieder sah er sich vorsichtig um, doch der ehemalige Slytherin ließ sich nicht in der Großen Halle blicken. Ohne sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, folgte er einer Gruppe Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und erst hier überkam ihn das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein. Draußen könnte Simon ihm jederzeit über den Weg laufen, aber in die Hausgemeinschaftsräume würde er nicht so ohne weiteres kommen. Harry sah sich rasch um und ging sofort in den Schlafsaal, wo er auf Theodor traf.

Der dunkelblonde Slytherin saß zusammengekauert auf der Fensterbank und starrte hinaus. Er war immer noch blass und wenn Harry genau hinsah konnte er ein leichtes Zittern erkennen.

„Was ist…", Harry brach ab und setzte sich schweigend neben den Slytherin auf einen Stuhl.

„Er weiß, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe", erklärte Theodor flüsternd, „er hat mir damals nicht getraut, als ich mich ihm anschließen wollte und…", nun brach Theodor ab und starrte wieder schweigend aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Harry zurück. Er spürte, dass es dem Slytherin ähnlich ging und bekam ein angedeutetes Nicken als Zustimmung.

„Er hatte mir angedroht was passieren wird, wenn ich…", fing Theodor schluchzend an, so dass Harry ihm den Arm auf die Schulter legte.

„Beruhig dich", sagte Harry, „hier sind wir erst mal sicher und morgen werden wir weiter sehen."

Theodor nickte. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile während sie die Landschaft betrachteten. Der Mond tauchte den See und den dahinter liegenden Verbotenen Wald in ein sanftes Licht. Harry zwang sich jeden Gedanken an Simon zu verbannen, die Ereignisse des frühen Abends zu vergessen, doch dies schien unmöglich zu sein.

Am Rande vernahm er Dracos Stimme. Sie klang wütend und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der blonde Slytherin eintrat und ohne zu zögern auf Harry zukam. Er war im Besitz eines Zauberstabs. Vermutlich von Crabbe oder Goyle und hielt ihm diesen auf die Brust.

„Wo ist dieses verfluchte Medaillon?", fragte er scharf, aber obwohl er sicher und gehässig klingen wollte, spürte Harry seine Furcht.

„Unerreichbar, für dich und deinen Freund da drüben", er wies in die ungefähre Richtung wo sich die Zaubertrankklassen befinden mussten und grinste Draco an.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund und ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal von dieser miesen Ratte ausstechen!"

„Ach… und du glaubst dass du jetzt auf einmal Erfolg hast?", fragte Harry provozierend. Er wusste, dass er zuversichtlicher wirkte als er in Wirklichkeit war, aber mit einem Zauberstab auf der Brust und zu wissen, dass er nicht schnell genug an seinen eigenen herankam war weniger gut.

„Ich habe zumindest die besseren Karten", sagte Draco hämisch und hob eine Augenbraue, „Ich weiß immerhin schon, dass es nicht im Zaubertranklager ist."

„_PETRFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Harry starrte Draco an, als dieser vor ihm steif wie ein Brett zu Boden ging, dann sah er zu Theodor auf, der seinen Zauberstab immer noch misstrauisch auf den blonden Slytherin gerichtet hatte.

„Danke", sagte Harry und nahm Draco den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Weck ihn nicht wieder auf", flüsterte Theodor, „er wird es nur wieder und immer wieder versuchen."

„Du hast Recht", seufzte Harry, „der Arme steht ganz schön unter Druck, aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Theodor grinste und nach wenigen Worten hoben sie den steifen Draco auf und legten ihn auf sein Bett.

„So, bis morgen sollten wir Ruhe haben", seufzte Theodor. An Schlafen war aber dennoch nicht zu denken und so blieben sie am Fenster sitzen und spielten mehrere Runden Zaubererschach. Harry gewann fast immer, aber das schien Theodor egal zu sein. Alles, was die beiden von ihren derzeitigen Problemen ablenkte, war gut und recht. Und so wurde es spät und später, bis Harry kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnte. Schließlich fiel er in den frühen Morgenstunden in einen leichten, kaum erholsamen, Schlaf.

# - # - #

Harry war den Rest des Wochenendes kaum außerhalb des Schlafsaals anzutreffen. Er hatte Draco zwar aus seiner Starre geholt, aber immer wenn jemand den Schlafsaal betrat, seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet. Er fühlte sich gefangen, aber nur hier gab es Sicherheit. Draußen auf den Gängen konnte er Simon begegnen und darauf war er nicht sonderlich scharf. Dumbeldore war sicher der einzige Grund, warum das Treffen nicht eskaliert war und Simon musste sich von seiner vertrauenswürdigen Seite zeigen, aber das hieß nicht, dass das bei einem erneuten Treffen auch wieder so sein würde.

Erst am Montag traf er auf Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu gerannt kamen, als er die Große Halle betrat.

„Harry, wo bist du gestern gewesen?", fragte Hermine streng, „wir wollten mit dir das DA Treffen vorbereiten." Harry, der immer noch sehr müde war, wies sie unfreundlich ab.

„Du weißt wie dringend das ist", sagte Ron und hielt Harry fest, „Was meint du, wie lange wir diesem Verräter standhalten können?"

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Harry überrascht. Ron nickte.

„Du hättest Hermine die letzten Tage sehen sollen", sagte Ron leise, „sie war völlig fertig."

„Und… Lavender?", fragte Harry weiter, doch Ron winkte lediglich ab.

„Wir müssen zusammenhalten", warf Hermine ein, „er darf nicht wieder versuchen uns zu trennen. Er hat es schon einmal geschafft aber diesmal dürfen wir ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu bieten!"

„Und wir müssen lernen uns gegen die Vampire zu verteidigen", sagte Ginny, „es ist ja nicht mehr so, als hätten wir eine Wahl, oder?"

Harry seufzte und antwortete mit einem schwachen Nicken.

„Heute Nachmittag in der Bibliothek", sagte er leise und ging dann zum Frühstück.

# - # - #

Der Tag verlief an sich ganz gut. Harry sah sich immer noch übermäßig oft um, aber von dem ehemaligen Slytherin fehlte weiter jede Spur.

Harry gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht den ‚Corpus Inflamare' zu lernen, aber diesmal war die Bedrohung zum Greifen nah und sie mussten so rasch wie möglich handeln. Das DA-Treffen wurde auf Mittwochabend angesetzt. Harry nahm spät abends das Buch über die Flammenflüche und verließ die Bibliothek. Allein schlich er durch die dunklen Gänge. Die Kerzen warfen unförmige flackernde Schatten an die Wände, die Harrys Unbehagen nur noch mehr steigerten.

Er blieb zögernd stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Es war nichts zu hören und so nahm er den Weg etwas rascher wieder auf. Je schneller er im Gemeinschaftsraum war, umso besser, doch als er die Große Halle durchqueren wollte blieb er abrupt stehen. Er warf zögernd einen Blick durch den Türbogen und erblickte zwei Gestalten, die leise miteinander redeten: McGonagall und Dumbledore. Harry konnte nicht verstehen worüber sie sprachen, doch er nahm wieder deutlich den Konflikt zwischen den Beiden war und daher erschien es ihm wenig ratsam diesen Weg zu nehmen. Er kehrte auf dem Absatz um und machte einen weiten Umweg, um die Große Halle weiträumig zu umgehen.

# - # - #

Harry litt unter Schlaflosigkeit. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Simon sich im Schloss aufhielt, hatte er kaum noch ein Auge zu bekommen und wenn der Schlaf ihn dann doch übermannte, schlief er selten mehr als fünf Stunden.

Beim Unterricht glänzte er lediglich durch seine Anwesenheit und häufiges Gähnen, doch niemand machte ihm deswegen auch nur den kleinsten Vorwurf.

Das DA-Treffen rückte schneller näher als ihm lieb war, und seine Gedanken hingen immer wieder daran, wie er das mit dem Corpus Inflamare möglichst ungefährlich gestalten sollte. Während er darüber nachgrübelte, folgte er teilnahmslos einer Gruppe Siebtklässler den Weg hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte und somit zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Es war nicht Hagrids Art die Schüler warten zu lassen, doch die Zeit verging und von ihrem Lehrer war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Harry war nicht traurig darüber, wenn er an die krähenähnlichen Viecher dachte, die der Wildhüter letzte Woche mitgebracht hatte. Krähen, fast so groß wie Adler, die von vielen als Schicksalsboten angesehen wurden, da die Aasfresser oft in der Lage waren den Tod zu riechen, meist noch bevor er eingetreten war.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch hab warten lassen, aber ich fürchte die Stunde muss ausfallen", sagte Hagrid und riss Harry damit aus den Gedanken.

Hagrid war gerade aus dem Wald gekommen. Seine Kleidung war mit Blut befleckt und auf der Schulter trug er etwas, was Harry zuerst nicht genau erkennen konnte. Hagrid entfernte sich rasch von der Gruppe und warf zwei Kadaver auf eine kahle Stelle neben den Beeten. Die Klasse folgte ihm und betrachtete die toten Tiere.

„Hagrid, was…", fing Hermine an, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen verschlug es ihr die Sprache.

Harry blieb ebenfalls der Atem weg als er sah, was Hagrid da abgelegt hatte. Sie waren grausam zugerichtet und das Fell mit getrockneten Blut besudelt, so dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen schwer fiel zu erkennen, um was es sich einst gehandelt haben könnte.

Hermine drehte sich von den Kadavern weg und war ziemlich blass. Anderen aus dem Kurs ging es ähnlich.

„Was war das?", fragte Ron leise und streichelte Lavender, die sich an ihn geklammert hatte und gegen die drohende Ohnmacht ankämpfte.

„So genau weiß ich das nicht. Ist schon das dritte Mal innerhalb der letzten zehn Tage." erklärte Hagrid, ging in die Hocke und zeigte auf eine Stelle am Hals des Tieres.

„Der Biss ist kräftig und die Reißzähne stark. Außerdem gibt es nie viel Blut. Wenn du mich fragst: …das kann nur ein Vampir getan haben."

Harry glaubte einen Moment, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben war und starrte erst auf die Tiere, dann zu Hermine, die ebenso erschrocken zurück starrte.

„Aber… aber ein Vampir richtet die Tiere doch nicht so zu", stotterte Lavender und vergrub ihr Gesicht erneut in Rons Roben.

„Doch. Wenn das Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen, gehen sie auch an die inneren Organe um noch mehr Blut zu sich nehmen zu können", sagte Dora trocken.

„Wie dem auch sei", grummelte Hagrid, „ich sollte dringend mal ein Wörtchen mit Dumbledore wechseln… ihr könnt ins Schloss zurückgehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich vor Ende der Stunde wieder hier bin."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Kadaver, wandten sich Harry, Hermine und die anderen Schüler zum Gehen. Doch sobald die Beiden außer Hörweite waren, blieb Hermine stehen und sah Harry ernst an.

„Hagrid hatte Recht. Das kann nur ein Vampir gewesen sein", flüsterte sie, „das heißt…"

„Sie haben uns schon gefunden", vollendete Harry den Satz, „und sie warten nur noch auf ein Zeichen."

Hermine hockte sich auf den Boden und suchte ihre Tasche ab. Harry sah sie nur unverständlich an und auch als sie mit einer Galleone in der Hand wieder neben ihm stand, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Wonach sieht das aus?" gab sie knapp zurück und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Münze, „PROTEUS!" Die Galleone leuchtete einen Moment rot auf. „Ich habe das DA-Treffen auf heute Nachmittag vorverlegt. Wenn die Vampire hier sind, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich dafür gerüstet sein…"

„Aber Hermine…" Harry zögerte, „Wir haben immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden den Fluch gefahrlos zu üben."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", sagte sie schmunzelnd und verabschiedete sich von Harry mit der Begründung sie müsste noch ein paar Besorgungen machen.

# - # - #

Die DA-Mitglieder trafen nach und nach ein. Harry sah sich missmutig um. Viele hatten den Nachmittag anders verplant, aber trotzdem waren alle gekommen. Hermine war noch nicht da und Ron hatte ihm von ihr ausgerichtet, dass er schon mal mit der Theorie anfangen sollte. Er beschränkte sich auf das nötigste, betonte aber immer wieder die Gefahren.

„Es ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache", warf Dean ein, „Wir müssen uns diese Blutsauger vom Hals schaffen, bevor sie uns töten."

„Aber der Fluch ist nicht nur für Vampire tödlich, daher müssen wir uns das immer wieder ins Bewusstsein … Hermine was…" Harry hielt irritiert inne, als er die Phönixhausschülerin mit einem großen Sack voller Klamotten den Raum betreten sah.

„Das ist die Lösung unseres Problems", und leerte den Sack in einer Ecke, „Der Zauber wirkt nur auf Lebendiges, wenn wir ihn mit Protego abwehren, könnte er einen Unbeteiligten treffen oder ins Leere gehen und wir wüssten nicht ob er funktioniert hätte."

„Aber die Kleidung ist ebenso leblos wie Gegenstände, das funktioniert nicht."

„Doch, indem wir dem Fluch vortäuschen, dass ein Körper in der Kleidung steckt." Sie legte einen Pullover auf einen Stuhl und belegte ihn mit einem komplizierten Zauber. Es hatte wirklich den Anschein, als wenn eine unsichtbare Person ihn tragen würde.

„CORPUS INFLAMARE", rief Hermine, züngelnde, weiß-blaue Flammen schossen aus ihren Zauberstab und umschlungen den Pullover. Der beißende Geruch brennenden Plastiks drang ihm in die Nase. Nur wenige Augenblicke später versiegte die Flamme und lediglich Asche und verschrumpelte Plastikfasern des Pullovers blieben übrig.

„War ein Geschenk meiner Mutter im letzten Sommer", sagte sie, „Habe ihn nicht ein Mal getragen. Der Rest sind gesammelte Werke aus dem Phönixhaus."

„Du hast den Fluch geübt?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Klar, wie soll ich euch einen komplizierten Fluch beibringen, wenn ich ihn nicht einmal selbst beherrsche?" Hermine legte eine alte ausgefranste Jeans auf den Stuhl und belegte diese wieder mit dem Zauber, „Harry du als nächstes, dann können wir die Gruppe in zwei Teile aufteilen." Der Angesprochene nahm vor der Jeans Position auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diese.

„CORPUS INFLAMARE!" rief er, doch bis auf silberne Funken, kam nichts aus dem Zauberstab. Er spürte die interessierten Blicke auf sich ruhen und probierte es wieder und immer wieder mit mehr oder weniger demselben Resultat.

„Harry!" intervenierte Hermine, „Was glaubst du was du hier tust?"

„Na üben!"

„Aber mit deiner Ungeduld wirst du wohl kaum was erreichen. Du musst deinen Zorn deinen Hass in den Fluch hineinlegen. Das ist keine gut gemeinte Verteidigung mehr. Du musst es TÖTEN wollen!"

„Warum sollte ich eine Hose töten wollen?"

„Du weißt was ich meine!" entgegnete Hermine, „Hier geht es nicht um die Hose, sondern um einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner." Die DA-Mitglieder lachten und auch Hermine musste zugeben, dass die Hose wenig bedrohlich wirkte.

„Stell dir vor, diese Hose wäre… was weiß ich… irgendwer."

„CORPUS INFLAMARE", versuchte Harry es wieder, doch es gelang ihm nicht, dem Zauber den nötigen Willen beizulegen.

„Ich kann es nicht", seufzte er resigniert.

„Du willst es nicht", verbesserte Hermine, aber sie setzte ihn nicht weiter unter Druck, sondern suchte sich einen anderen Freiwilligen, der sich an der Hose versuchte, während Harry sich wieder unter die anderen Mitglieder mischte. Dean schaffte es bereits beim zweiten Versuch, Seamus nach fünf Anläufen und auch Neville war überraschend schnell.

‚Es ist eine Blamage', dachte Harry, als Colin Creevey einen alten Badeanzug in Flammen setzte.

Es war spät geworden, als Harry sich zu einem erneuten Versuch aufrappelte. Hermine war noch beschäftigt, aber inzwischen hatte Ron bereits mehrere Schüler in den Flammenfluch eingewiesen.

Ron nahm einen dunklen Pullover aus Hermines Altkleidersammlung, die bereits sichtlich geschrumpft war, und hauchte ihm unsichtbares Leben ein. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen das wehrlose Bündel Stoff - und wieder tat sich nichts.

„Harry, du musst es wollen!" erinnerte ihn Ron, „stell dir vor Voldemort würde vor dir stehen. Er hat deine Eltern getötet… und er wird versuchen dich zu töten." Harry nickte:

„CORPUS INFLAMARE!" Doch bis auf harmlose Funken passierte nichts. Er wollte oder konnte nicht den nötigen Hass empfinden.

„Hast du jemals den Drang gespürt jemanden zu töten?" Harry überlegte doch bevor er sich zu einem Kopfschütteln durchrang kamen Erinnerungen hoch und es war nicht Voldemort an den er dachte, sondern Simon, nach seinem Verrat und Bellatrix, nachdem sie Sirius getötet hatte. Er musste sich zwingen, sich diese Situation genau wieder vor Augen zu führen. Es war schwach, aber dennoch spürte er den Zorn, den er damals empfunden hatte. Als er versucht hatte Simon zu töten, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er es schaffen würde und nun probierte er, den Hass von damals in seinen Fluch zu legen.

„CORPUS INFLAMARE!" Es war ein schwacher Strahl, der seinem Zauberstab entwich, aber dennoch setzte er den Pullover an einigen Stellen in Brand. Die Flamen breiteten sich rasch aus und hüllten den Pullover in einem grellen Licht ein, dass es ihn blendete.

„Das war gar nicht schlecht", kommentierte Ron, „vielleicht noch nicht perfekt, aber immerhin." Die Flammen erloschen. Ron fischte ein weiteres Kleidungsstück heraus und ließ Harry den Fluch noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal üben, bevor er sich einem anderen Schüler widmete. Nach jeder erfolgreichen Ausführung, spürte Harry eine Leere in sich. Zwar hatte er sich in alte Situationen hereingesteigert, doch es fehlte die Befriedigung, die er sich erhofft hatte. Er fühlte sich einfach nur leer und ausgebrannt. Harry ließ sich erschöpft an der Wand nieder und beobachtete Luna, die ebenfalls ziemliche Probleme mit dem Fluch hatte.

Die meisten Schüler waren zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gegangen und nur wenige aus der DA waren bis zum Schluss geblieben. Inzwischen hatte ein Großteil den Flammenfluch bewerkstelligt und diejenigen, die es in all den Stunden nicht geschafft hatten brauchten dringend eine Pause.

„Es ist besser gelaufen, als ich erwartet hatte", sagte Hermine, als sie mit Harry, Ron und Lavender als letzte den Raum der Wünsche verließ. Harry nickte zustimmend, sagte aber kaum etwas.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie den Fluch nicht missbrauchen", sagte Ron, „ansonsten wird Madame Pomfrey eine Menge Arbeit haben, oder noch schlimmer." Harry nickte zustimmend, dann verabschiedete er sich von den dreien und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern. Zu dieser späten Stunde waren alle Gänge bereits verwaist und er beeilte sich, die Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraums zu erreichen. Er war fast angekommen, als er seine Schritte verlangsamte. Er wusste nicht warum er dies tat, aber er spürte ein leises Grauen und Kälte, die in seine Glieder stiegen. Er sah sich immer wieder um, doch er sah in der Dunkelheit des Kerkers nichts, was ihn beunruhigte.

Erst als er die steinerne Wand fast erreicht hatte, erblickte er einen Schatten, der nicht dort hingehörte. Harry hielt inne und strengte seine Augen an, um etwas zu erkennen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Lumos", Simon ließ etwas Licht zu einer Fackel wandern und trat aus dem Schatten. Harry erstarrte und seine Reaktion, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen kam viel zu langsam. Simon machte keine Anstalten auf ihn zuzugehen, sondern blieb wo er war und musterte den Slytherin interessiert.

„Was willst du?" fragte Harry und fixierte die Zauberstabspitze auf Simons Brust.

„Mit dir Reden." Simon trat einen weiteren Schritt vor.

„Bleib wo du bist, sonst werde ich an dir meinen neuesten Zauberspruch üben." Harrys Stimme war kalt und drohend. Auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, wich Simon wieder zurück, allerdings ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Harry ich…"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir beide reden können?" Harry empfand nur Verachtung und versuchte nicht einmal es zu verstecken, „Verschwinde, oder ich überlege mir das mit dem Fluch noch einmal."

Harry konnte Simons Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Vielleicht war es etwas verbittertes, was in seinen Augen lag, vielleicht auch Furcht, doch genauer konnte er es nicht ausmachen.

Simon griff in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch fester. Sollte es Simon auf ein Duell ankommen lassen, würde Harry nicht zögern zu vollenden, was er ein halbes Jahr zuvor begonnen hatte, doch was unter dem dunkelblauen Vorhang zum Vorschein kam war ein kleines schmales Päckchen, welches er vorsichtig auf den Boden legte.

„Ich habe etwas für dich. Es gehört dir, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch einmal", sagte Simon und trat ein Schritt zurück, „Du weiß wo du mich findest." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Mann. Harry sah ihm irritiert hinterher. Als er sicher war, dass Simon weit genug entfernt war, schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Päckchen. Zögernd nahm er es in die Hand und tastete es ab. Es handelte sich um eine Schachtel, dessen Inhalt sich nicht erfühlen ließ. Mit der Schachtel in der Hand betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und sofort weiter in den Schlafsaal, wo er sie achtlos auf die Fensterbank warf. Er würde sie nicht aufmachen, denn er traute Simon alles zu… vielleicht war es ein Portschlüssel, oder etwas das mit einem Fluch belegt war. Auf jeden Fall schien es gefährlich zu sein.

Harry ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und doch starrte er immer wieder auf das Päckchen. Schließlich stand er auf und entfernte das Packpapier. Eine vergilbte, ehemals weiße, Schachtel kam zum Vorschein. Sie enthielt keinerlei Aufschrift und Harry wendete sie mehrmals nachdenklich in den Händen. Als Minuten später Theodor eintrat legte er sie ungeöffnet beiseite.

„Na Harry, alles klar?" fragte Theodor und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Harry ließ lediglich ein Murmeln verlauten. „Was hast du?"

„Von Simon", murmelte Harry und hielt Theodor die Schachtel entgegen. Zögernd griff der Slytherin danach und wie Harry drehte und wendete er die Schachtel, hielt aber plötzlich inne. Er musterte die Schachtel und sehr langsam sah er zu Harry auf.

„Du solltest sie öffnen" sagte er sehr leise und gab sie Harry zurück.

„Was ist, wenn der Inhalt gefährlich ist?" Theodor schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist etwas worüber du dich wundern wirst!"

„Was?" Harry starrte Theodor erstaunt an, „Hat er dir das zuprojiziert, oder woher weißt du … wie ich darauf reagiere?"

„Eine Ahnung… Simon hat nichts damit zu tun!"

„Ahnung?" Harry stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.

„Ich glaube gesehen zu haben, wie du es öffnest", sagte Theodor stockend, „Ich weiß, dass es nichts gefährliches ist."

„Das soll ich dir abkaufen?"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", erwiderte der Slytherin beleidigt, „Aber meine Ahnung hat mich noch nie betrogen!" Theodor stand auf und ging raschen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry, „aber du musst zugeben, dass es schwer zu glauben ist." Theodor nickte und kam langsam zurück.

„Mach es auf, dann werden wir es ja sehen." Harry nickte, zögerte aber, als er die Schachtel in beide Hände nahm.

„Was ist wenn es doch gefährlich ist?"

„Was glaubst du? In den Krankenflügel oder direkt zu Dumbledore… dann ist er nämlich gezwungen Simon zu entlassen…" Harry senkte missmutig den Kopf und öffnete sehr vorsichtig die Schachtel.

Es war nichts womit er gerechnet hatte. Fassungslos starrte er auf den schmalen Gegenstand. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und sein Verstand wollte nicht glauben, was das Auge. Er musste ihn erst anfassen und mit seiner Hand umklammern, um die gewohnte Wärme und Geborgenheit spüren und um zu begreifen, dass man ihn nicht täuschte. ‚Wie war das nur möglich?'

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	11. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder

Hallo! Sorry, dass ich ewig nicht gepostet habe... zählt die Ausrede, dass ich es im wahrsten sinne VERGESSEN habe? Ihr müsst es nicht glauben, aber es war wirklich so... Ich schlage mich auf einer anderen Seite mit täglich 15-20 Reviews herum... und die haben heute Morgen eben dieses Kapitel bekommen! Ach und noch etwas: Sie haben auf der Seite die Prophezeiung enträtselt, lange noch bevor der Verrat in HdP rauskam... zum einen sehr beruhigend, dass sie nicht unlösbar ist... zum anderen,. seid ihr noch weit davon entfernt!

Aber erst mal Danke für meine... ähm drei ... Rückmeldungen!  
Nessie: Nein, deine Enschuldigung zielte auf Kapitel 13... aber ich ahbe hier ja noch nicht mal 10 dringehabt... einfach vergessen!  
sabine2307: Du solltest dich nochmal ernsthaft mit der Prophezeiung auseinandersetzen (1. Kapitel) oder die Nie gezeigten Szenen lesen!  
mrsgaladriel: Danke #knuddel# du bist echt eine ganz liebe...!

**Stechpalme und Phönixfeder**

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn…" seufzte Harry. „Warum… Woher hat Simon den?"

„Tja", sagte Theodor leise, „der Einzige der dir das beantworten kann, wollte dich vor einem halben Jahr töten."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich… Theo ich kann doch unmöglich…", stammelte Harry hilflos, „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ein Wörtchen mit Simon reden." Harry stand auf, obwohl er immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob er das wirklich machen wollte, doch ehe er die Tür erreichte hielt Theodor ihn zurück und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Bitte nicht." Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, „Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist … und er…" Harry hielt inne. Die Sorge die in Theodors Augen stand war nicht unbegründet und Harry selbst spürte, bei dem Gedanken an sein Vorhaben, ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er würde es nicht über sich bringen, allein herauszugehen, freiwillig Simon aufzusuchen, ihm in einem verlassenen Gang mitten in Nacht gegenüberzutreten und zu konfrontieren.

„Du hast ja Recht", seufzte Harry und ließ sich entmutigt auf sein Bett fallen, „Aber es ist einfach… zu unglaublich… Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet ihn wieder zu sehen und dann…"

# - # - #

Harry wälzte sich den größten Teil der Nacht schlaflos hin und her. Immer wieder versuchte er die Gedanken an Simon und seinen Zauberstab aus dem Kopf zu verbannen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Voldemort glaubte, dass derjenige, der den Zauberstab gestohlen hatte auch der Mörder der Todesser war. Doch Simon konnte unmöglich der Unbekannte sein. Dafür war er ein viel zu überzeugter Todesser. Was wenn Voldemort sich irrte? Was wenn die Vision nicht stimmte? Was wenn Simon und Voldemort alles geplant hatten, um Harry in eine Falle rennen zu lassen? Lange quälte Harry sich mit diesen Gedanken herum und fiel erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er war aber dennoch der erste im Schlafsaal der sich aus seinem Bett quälte. Harry musste mit seinen Freunden sprechen, wenn möglich noch vor dem Unterricht. In der Großen Halle traf er jedoch keinen von ihnen an. Hermine und Ron kamen verhältnismäßig spät. Sie stritten sich und wenn er die Wortfetzen, die vom Phönixhaustisch zu ihm herüberwehten, richtig interpretierte, ging es wieder um Rons Beziehung zu Lavender. Harry zögerte einen Moment bevor er an den Tisch trat.

„Hermine bitte akzeptier doch endlich, dass…" Ron brach ab, „Harry das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, kannst du uns…"

„Nein Ron", sagte Harry entschieden und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, „Den habe ich gestern von Simon bekommen." Die Reaktionen der beiden waren ähnlich wie seine eigene. Hermine betrachtete den Zauberstab noch immer eindringlich, als die Schulglocke sie daran erinnerte dass sie zum Unterricht mussten.

„Warum hat Simon dir den gegeben?" fragte Hermine und ließ sich auf ihren Platz im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer nieder.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Harry, „Vielleicht, weil er der ‚Unbekannte' ist?"

„Das kannst du doch nicht glauben!" widersprach Hermine etwas lauter, „Er will das Medaillon besorgen und wenn er damit durchbrennt will er dich gleich mitnehmen."

„Und außerdem WARUM sollte er seine Verbündeten töten?" warf Ron ein, „Malfoy und Lestrange sind beide mit ihm verwandt, das wäre doch absurd!"

„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter und Miss Granger, wenn Sie fertig diskutiert haben, dann würde ich gerne beginnen", sagte Professor McGonagall und sah die drei Schüler streng an. Harry hätte gerne noch etwas entgegnet, aber mit einem Blick auf seine Lehrerin schwieg er.

Erst eine ganze Weile später, als der allgemeine Lärmpegel wegen einer Gruppenarbeit im Klassenraum anstieg, kam er wieder auf das Thema zurück.

„Erinnerst du dich an Millicents Worte in dem Mädchenklo?"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Wenn Simon der ‚Unbekannte' ist, und Voldemort ihn töten lassen will, dann kann er sich seiner Legilimentik bemächtigen und dann… dann gnade uns Gott!"

„HARRY!" fuhr Hermine auf und zog damit den Blick von Professor McGonagall auf sich.

„Sie sollten sich so langsam mal mit ihren Tassen beschäftigen", ermahnte sie, „Der Arbeitsauftrag dürfte inzwischen bekannt sein."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich unter strengem Augen der Lehrerin ihrer Tasse zu, die sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in einen Vogel verwandelte.

„Sehr schön", kommentierte Professor McGonagall, „Mr. Potter." Harry nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tasse, als Hermine ihn überraschend aufhielt.

„Du kannst doch nicht…" zischte sie, „Nimm den von Snape!"

„Aber…" begann Harry, tat aber doch wie sie gesagt hatte und zog den schwarzen Zauberstab hervor.

„Mr. Potter", intervenierte Professor McGonagall erneut und bat um Harrys Zauberstab, „Höchst verdächtig", murmelte sie, während sie sich anhörte, wie er an den Zauberstab gekommen war, „Sie sollten den Zauberstab nicht benutzen, bevor nicht geklärt ist, ob er nicht mit irgendwelchen Flüchen belegt wurde. Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich ihn nach dem Unterricht Professor McPherson und Professor Flitwick zur Überprüfung geben."

Harry nickte resigniert und richtete Snapes Zauberstab erneut auf die Tasse. Das Ergebnis der Verwandlung war nicht ganz so wie er sich erhofft hatte. Sein Vogel hatte keine Flügel und auf seinem Rücken befand sich noch immer der Henkel der Tasse. Die Lehrerin machte den Zauber rückgängig, sagte aber nichts, sondern kehrte mit Harrys Zauberstab zurück zum Pult.

„Ich glaube nicht dass Simon der ‚Unbekannte' ist", sagte Hermine flüsternd, „Warum sollte er dann das Medaillon wollen?"

„Will er das denn?"

„Du hast ihn doch selbst gehört: Er beginnt mit dem Unterricht, sobald er hat, wonach er sucht … und die Vampire stehen vor den Toren von Hogwarts bereit."

„Hermine du übertreibst!" sagte Ron, klang aber wenig überzeugt, und versuchte seinerseits die Tasse in einen Vogel zu verwandeln.

„Wir sollten ihn selbst fragen!" sagte Harry bestimmend.

„Er wird uns auch garantiert die Wahrheit sagen", entgegnete Ron sarkastisch, „Wie naiv kann man eigentlich sein. Er hat seine Adoptiveltern ermordet, er hat versucht dich zu töten und du willst zu ihm gehen und mit ihm ein Schwätzchen über einen Zauberstab halten?"

„Einen Zauberstab, von dem ich weiß dass ihn nur der ‚Unbekannte' besitzen kann"

„Falsch! Von dem du glauben möchtest, dass ihn der ‚Unbekannte' besitzt", verbesserte Hermine aufgebracht, „Willst du wirklich glauben, dass Simon der ‚Unbekannte' ist."

„Ich wette einen Sack voll Galleonen, dass Simon und Voldemort dich auf eine falsche Fährte führen wollen. Du sollst ihm vertrauen und dann beginnt das Spiel von neuem."

„Ron, du hast gar keinen Sack voller Galleonen!" erinnerte Harry, „Aber was spricht dagegen, dass wir mit ihm reden. Alle zusammen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine stockend, „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Ich doch auch nicht, aber so kommen wir nicht weiter _und_ wir sind zu dritt."

# - # - #

Beim Mittagessen spürte Harry erstmals innere Unruhe in sich aufsteigen und dies Gefühl wiederholte sich immer dann wenn er daran dachte was ihm bevor stand. Sie hatten die Mittagspause gewählt, weil sie da noch am sichersten waren. In der Regel waren immer recht viele Schüler in den Gängen und Kerkern unterwegs.

Harry folgte Hermine und Ron schweigend die Treppen hinunter, während er sich immer wieder ausmalte, was er sagen sollte, oder ob er überhaupt in der Lage sein würde, etwas zu sagen. Die Frage ob Simon in letzter Zeit seine Onkel ermordet hatte, klang selbst in seinen Gedanken lächerlich. Als sie das leer stehende Zaubertrankklassenzimmer betraten, schnürte der Klos in Hals ihm fast die Kehle zu. Ihm war übel und er glaubte nicht einen Schritt weiter auf das Zaubertranklager zugehen zu können.

Er umklammerte den Zauberstab noch fester, trat schließlich entschlossen an die Tür und klopfte - Stille. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören und auch nach einem weiteren, viel lauterem Klopfen, tat sich weiter nichts. Harry versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte er sichtlich erleichtert und die Anspannung in seinem Körper löste sich. Den anderen erging es anscheinend nicht anders. Ron war die Erleichterung ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur Hermine wirkte nach wie vor skeptisch und nachdenklich, schwieg jedoch.

Keiner verlor im weiteren Verlauf der Mittagspause oder des Nachmittagsunterrichts ein Wort darüber. Erst später drängte Hermine die beiden wieder hinunter, um es ein weiters mal zu versuchen.

„Das bringt doch nichts", wehrte Harry ab, "Ich habe während dem gesamten Kräuterkundeunterricht nach draußen gesehen, Simon kann noch nicht wieder gekommen sein."

„Ein Versuch ist es wert", sagte Hermine entschieden und bugsierte die beiden weiter Richtung Zaubertrankklassenraum.

Als sie den Kerker betraten, stand die Tür zum Lager offen. Harry fühlte wieder die gewohnte Angst in sich aufsteigen, doch er sagte nichts und betrat hinter Hermine die Räumlichkeiten.

Das Lager war in einem noch chaotischeren Zustand als ein paar Tage zuvor. Simon hatte offenbar sämtliche Zutaten und Bücher aus den Regalen geräumt. Harry sah zu Hermine, die anscheinend ähnlich dachte, denn sie nickte knapp und trat weiter in den Raum. In einer Ecke, die noch am ordentlichsten wirkte brodelte ein grüngelber Trank, dessen Geruch ziemlich unangenehm in der Nase brannte.

„Simon?" Hermines Stimme ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Ihm war ganz lieb, dass der ehemalige Slytherin nicht da war, am liebsten wäre er wortlos wieder gegangen. Es war doch offensichtlich dass hier etwas gesucht wurde und das reichte Harry aus, um nun auch die letzten Zweifel auszulöschen, die sich seit dem vorigen Abend eingeschlichen hatten.

„Was gibt es?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Simon stand in einer dunklen Ecke gerade Mal eineinhalb Meter von dem Zaubertrank entfernt und trat nun aus dem Schatten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon die ganze Zeit dagestanden hatte, oder ob er unbemerkt gekommen war. Er wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und seine Hand suchte tastend nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ihr wolltet mit mir reden… wahrscheinlich über … Harrys Zauberstab?" spekulierte Simon. Harry glaubte dass Simon sehr genau wusste warum sie gekommen waren und absichtlich zögerte. Immerhin hatte er es am Vortag darauf angelegt.

„Woher hast du ihn?" fragte Hermine, die als erstes die Überraschung überwunden hatte.

„Woher? …aus dem Riddlehaus entwendet, aber das habt ihr sicher schon gewusst."

„Ach, wirklich?" entgegnete Harry, „Geht es vielleicht ein wenig konkreter?"

„Der dunkle Lord hat versucht den Zauberstab zu vernichten. Aber es ist etwas schief gegangen. Er war wütend und hat ihn weggeschlossen, … und dann …" Simon brach ab. Es folgte eine ganze Weile des Schweigens, bis Simon erneut das Wort ergriff: „Ich habe eine schlimme Zeit hinter mir und Seiten von mir kennen gelernt, die sich ein Normalsterblicher nicht mal im Entferntesten vorstellen kann… Es ist nichts was sich in Wort fassen lässt, aber irgendwann ist mir das alles zu viel geworden und ich … ich habe alles vermasselt."

„Vermasselt?" fragte Ron gereizt, „Ich wüsste nicht, wann du jemals was Gescheites gemacht hast."

Simon senkte den Kopf. Harry konnte sich kein Bild davon machen, wie es hinter Simons Fassade aussehen mochte, doch wieder bekam er den Eindruck, dass Simon in einem ungewöhnlich schlechten Zustand war. Er sah immer noch krank und blass aus und was Harry noch schlimmer mitnahm, war, dass er angreifbar wirkte. Harry schob den Gedanken rasch beiseite.

„Hast du Malfoy getötet?" Harry fuhr überrascht zu Hermine um, deren Blick Simon interessiert musterte. Der jedoch stand schweigend da und gab als Antwort lediglich ein angedeutetes Nicken, bevor er sich von den Dreien abwandte und unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster starrte. Harry's Zweifel, die er so mühevoll ausgelöscht hatte, kehrten mit aller Wucht zurück. Was wenn Simon die Wahrheit sagte, wirklich der ‚Unbekannte' war?

„Warum?" flüsterte Harry fassungslos.

„Das ist ganz allein meine Sache", sagte Simon leise, „Entschuldigt mich." Der junge Mann drehte sich um und ging. Harry sah wie die Tür zu den Gemächern ins Schloss fiel, bevor er sich verwirrt an die anderen wandte.

„Ich glaube ihm kein Wort" schnaubte Ron, „Wenn er damit Mitleid erregen wollte, dann hat er bei mir keinen Erfolg gehabt!"

„Ihr beide habt euch auch noch nie leiden können."

„Harry, du kannst doch nicht glauben, dass Simon der Unbekannte ist, der hat sich seiner Legilimentik bedient um an unser Wissen ranzukommen und… Hermine sag doch auch mal was!"

„Darf man nicht mal in Ruhe nachdenken?" fauchte die Phönixhausschülerin zurück, „irgendwas ist mir komisch vorgekommen, aber ich…"

„Da hast du's", sagte Ron an Harry gewandt, „selbst Hermine fällt nicht mehr auf ihn rein."

„Das habe ich gar nicht gesagt", erwiderte Hermine schlechtgelaunt, „Ich versuche nur das ganze zu verstehen, aber… es will mir einfach nicht in den Sinn…"

„Es ist doch alles klar, Simon ist vor Voldemort auf der Flucht und Dumbledore hat ihn aufgenommen."

„Das gibt doch keinen Sinn", widersprach Ron.

„Ja, aber wäre es eine Antwort auf die Frage warum Dumbledore ihm vertraut?" fragte Hermine.

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Dumbledore ist alt…"

„Nein, nein, die Prophezeiung… Dumbledore hat einen Plan. Schon von Anfang an, glaubte er, dass Simon sich ändern würde, deshalb hat er uns verboten über ihn zu reden", warf Harry ein.

„HARRY!" schrie Ron, „JETZT HÖR ENDLICH MAL AUF DEIN GEFÜHL: DU HAST ANGST VOR IHM UND JETZT REDEST DU, ALS SEI NICHTS GEWESEN! WEHR DICH GEGEN SEINE LEGILIMENTIK!"

„Ron schrei nicht so", intervenierte Hermine, „damit ist niemanden geholfen. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns nicht wieder von Simon auseinander bringen lassen, also mäßigt euch! BEIDE!"

„Aber wenn er doch nicht verstehen will, dass Simon immer noch mit Voldemort unter einer Decke steckt. Soll ich das unterstützen und zusehen wie Harry wieder ins Verderben rennt!"

„Ron, wir haben keine Hinweise, auf wessen Seite Simon steht," sagte Hermine, „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, das gebe ich zu, aber wir sollten erst mal mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen." Ron rümpfte die Nase und verschwand wutschnaubend auf der Treppe. Hermine wollte ihm folgen, doch Harry hielt sie ab.

„Lass ihn, er kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Hermine akzeptierte widerwillig und blieb noch eine Weile mit Harry in den Kerkern. Es war inzwischen schon recht spät und beide wussten sehr wohl, dass sie schon bald in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben mussten. Sie fragte ihn noch einmal eindringlich nach der Prophezeiung und dessen Wortlaut, doch Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht an mehr erinnern als er vor Monaten bereits gesagt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit Dumbledore reden", spekulierte Hermine nach einer Weile.

„Dumbledore hat doch noch nie irgendwas über irgendwelche Beweggründe und so erzählt", widersprach Harry „Ich meine, er hat es immer dann getan, wenn es zu spät war. Ich glaube nicht das er es uns erzählen wird."

„Wir werden ja sehen…" sagte Hermine, verabschiedete sich von Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum Phönixhaus, während Harry die Treppe weiter hinunter zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ging.

# - # - #

Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihn spätestens am Wochenende zu Dumbledore zerren würde, doch ob er das wirklich wollte, wusste er nicht.

Es gab zu viele Widersprüche zu viele Ungereimtheiten und Harrys Verstand kam nicht weiter. Ein Teil davon wollte, dass Simon der 'Unbekannte' war, doch sein Gefühl entsprach dem ganz und gar nicht.

„Wer hat dieses verfluchte Medaillon?" Dracos Stimme riss ihn eiskalt aus seinen Gedanken und erschrocken sah Harry zu ihm auf. Er fummelte hastig in der Tasche seines Umhangs doch er kam nicht mehr an seinen Zauberstab heran, bevor er die Zauberstabspitze von Draco auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten", sagte Draco kühl, „Also, wer hat das Medaillon."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", zischte Harry zurück, „Es ist nicht hier!"

„Hat es die Granger? Ich wette du hast es diesem Schlammblut gegeben!"

„Und was wäre wenn?"

„Dann sollte ich morgen mit ihr eine ernste Unterhaltung wagen", sagte Draco kühl und mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du wirst bei ihr keinen Erfolg haben", sagte Harry selbstsicher, „Sie ist dir haushoch überlegen."

„Sie ist nicht mehr als ein wertloses Schlammblut"

In Harry stieg Wut auf, doch seine Situation ließ keine Gegenwehr zu. Er überlegte einen plötzlichen Überraschungsangriff, doch seine Möglichkeiten waren beschränkt.

„Das nimmst du zurück, Malfoy!" schrie er und sprang auf

„VINCOLO", schrie Draco und unzählige Silberschnüre umschlungen Harrys Körper, „Irgendwie ist es langweilig sich mit dir zu unterhalten", sagte der Slytherin abwertend und bevor Harry, der bewegungsunfähig auf sein Bett zurückgefallen war, etwas entgegnen konnte, belegte Draco ihn zusätzlich mit einem Schweigezauber.

„Sorry dafür, aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass du sie warnst", Draco zeigte ein fieses Grinsen, dann zog er die Vorhänge um das Bett zu und hüllte Harry in Dunkelheit.

Die Fesseln brannten an seinen Gelenken und der Versuch sich zu regen, scheiterte an den Schmerzen, da sich die Fesseln noch weiter zuzogen. Es wurde still. Alle Slytherins schienen sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten. Erst sehr viel später vernahm er die Stimme von Theodor, die nach ihm rief. Harry versuchte durch ein zappeln auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, unterließ den Versuch aber sofort wieder und blieb resigniert liegen.

„Schläfst du schon?" Wieder die quälende Stille und einen Augenblick später, hörte er wie sich Theodor fürs Bett fertig machte und schließlich die Vorhänge seines Bettes zuzog.

# - # - #

Harry schlief in der Nacht nicht. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie er Hermine eine Warnung zukommen lassen konnte. Doch bis auf die Hoffnung, dass Hermine Draco etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte, hatte er nichts.

Anscheinend nach Ewigkeiten, vernahm er die allgemeine, morgendliche Unruhe. Dann wurde es wieder stiller.

„Harry?" fragte Theodor. Harry unterdrückte den Schmerz und versuchte erneut auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er zappelte, so weit es ging und versuchte näher an den Bettrand zu kommen, bis er mit den Füßen den grünen Stoff berührte, um, dem Schmerzen zum Trotz, dagegen zu treten.

„Harry?" Theodor riss die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts beiseite und starrte den Gefesselten erstaunt an. Der Slytherin löste augenblicklich die Fesseln. Harry gestikulierte wild und deutete den Schweigezauber an, den der andere von ihm nahm.

„Schnell! Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte Harry und zerrte Theodor hinter sich aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte er. Ein flüchtiger Blick über den Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ ihn erkennen dass der blonde Slytherin nicht da war.

Es war noch recht früh, doch der Unterricht für die anderen würde schon bald beginnen. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel und der Boden war mit einer dicken weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Draco würde vermuten, dass Hermine früh aufstehen würde um den freien Vormittag, den der Ausfall der Zaubertrankstunden mit sich zog, für ihre Hausaufgaben zu nutzen.

„Wir müssen ihn finden!", sagte Harry und war mit wenigen, kurzen Schritten in den Gängen des Kerkers. Dicht gefolgt von Theodor, rannte er in die Große Halle, wo er feststellen musste das weder Draco noch Hermine dort waren. Die beiden Slytherins schlugen den Weg in Richtung Bibliothek ein.

Die meisten Gänge waren um diese Uhrzeit noch verwaist. Viele Nebengänge, wo Harry nicht mal wusste wohin sie führten waren dazu auch noch spärlich beleuchtet, da das einfallende Mondlicht nicht ausreichte, sie zu beleuchten.

„Finite Incantatem", konnte Harry hören. Es war sehr leise, sodass er mehr die Worte erahnte, als das er sie wirklich verstand. Er hielt inne, um die Richtung zu erahnen und lauschte in die Stille.

„Draco, habe ich…" Die Stimme war zu weit entfernt, um sie zu erkennen oder mehr zu hören. Ein rascher Blick zu Theodor und die beiden rannten einen dunklen Korridor hinunter, an dessen Ende sie erneut anhalten mussten, um sich zu orientieren.

„Diesmal werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du den ganzen Ruhm einsteckst", hörten sie Dracos trotzige Stimme, „Das Medaillon steht mir zu. Der dunkle Lord..."

„Der Lord wir dir dein Versagen nur schwer verzeihen können und ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht bekommst", Harry und Theodor erkannten Simons Stimme, doch das hielt sie nicht auf. Wenn Hermine da war, hatte sie es jetzt mit zwei Anhängern Voldemorts zugleich zu tun. Ohne etwas zu sagen, rannte Harry in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen zu hören waren.

"Verschwinde oder ich mach von meiner neuen Position als Lehrer gebrauch." Die beiden Slytherins erreichten eine Weggabelung und konnten gerade noch Draco sehen, wie er am Ende des Korridors verschwand, bevor sie Simon und Hermine erkannten.

„Hermine?" Simon beugte sich gerade zu der, auf dem Boden zusammengekauerten, Phönixhausschülerin hinunter, als Harry und Theodor, den Zauberstab auf den ehemaligen Slytherin gerichtet, sich näherten.

„Weg von ihr!", befahl Harry drohend. Simon richtete sich rasch auf und sein Blick fixierte Harrys Zauberstabspitze.

"Ich habe nichts getan", sagte Simon ruhig, trat aber dennoch einen Schritt zurück. Harry beugte sich ein wenig zu Hermine hinunter, allerdings ohne Simon dabei aus den Augen zulassen.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er und wagte nun doch den Blick abzuwenden, um in Hermines verstörte Augen zu sehen. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und an ihrem Bein war die Kleidung zerrissen. Darunter war eine schwach blutende Wunde, die sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes selbst heilte.

"Ich bin OK... wenn Simon nicht gekommen wäre, dann..." Sie sah den leeren Gang hinunter. Simon war nicht mehr da.

"Er hat schon immer ein glückliches Händchen dafür gehabt immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte", sagte Harry. Er half Hermine auf. Auch wenn ihr das Bein noch Probleme bereitete, schaffte sie es halbwegs sicher neben Harry und Theodor herzugehen.

"Simon weiß von dem Medaillon", sagte sie, "und er weiß, dass ich es habe."

"Aber er hat keine Anstalten gemacht es an sich zu nehmen", folgerte Harry, worauf sie nickte.

"Er hat sogar verhindert, dass Draco es bekommt ... denn es scheint sicher, wenn Simon noch einen Moment gewartet hätte, hätte ich vielleicht aufgeben müssen."

"Draco ist nicht zimperlich", sagte er und musste unweigerlich an seine sehr unangenehme Nacht denken, "... Und er wird es sicher noch einmal versuchen! Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

"Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls noch lernen. Man muss die freien Stunden ja sinnvoll nutzen und wer weiß wann Simon mit seinem Unterricht anfängt", sagte Hermine, "Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben für Flitwick machen und dann wollte ich noch was nachlesen und..."

"Schon verstanden, aber besser du läufst hier nicht mehr alleine rum."

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor... Im Gemeinschaftsraum sollte ich vor weiteren Attacken sicher sein." Harry nickte zufrieden.

"Ich wette du erklärst mir nicht, worum es geht?" stellte Theodor fest.

"Nein", sagte Harry, "Es ist besser wenn du es nicht weißt." Damit gingen die beiden Slytherins zum Frühstück in die fast verwaiste Große Halle. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits beim Unterricht und Harry war nie so glücklich über die Freistunden, wie jetzt.

Zurück im Schlafsaal, vergewisserte er sich erst einmal, dass Draco nicht da war, dann legte er sich schlafen.

# - # - # - # - #

Hermine versuchte sich vergeblich an ihren Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch sie musste mit Bedauern immer wieder feststellen, dass ihre Konzentration sie gnadenlos im Stich ließ.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten automatisch immer wieder zu Simon und dem was am Morgen passiert war. Die Sache war verdammt knapp gewesen und nicht das erste Mal, seit Simons wieder in Hogwarts war, fand sie sein Verhalten ganz und gar sonderbar. Sie glaubte, die Einzelheiten falsch zusammengesetzt zu haben, oder etwas übersehen zu haben, doch sie kam nicht darauf, was es gewesen sein könnte. Sie zwang sich noch einmal alle Einzelheiten durchzugehen:

_Laut Harrys Erklärung über die Prophezeiung war mit Simon etwas passiert, weswegen Snape sterben musste, oder ähnlich. Es war lange still um ihn, während ein Unbekannter mehrere Todesser getötet hatte und einige glauben, dass Simon es war. Simon hatte noch dazu etwas erwähnt, was nicht passte, nur was war es … "was sich ein Normalsterblicher nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen kann..."_

Hermine seufzte und bereute es, vorhin nicht noch einmal darauf bestanden zu haben mit Harry zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Sie öffnete ihr Buch, um sich erneut an ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und blieb plötzlich an einer Seite hängen. Sie waren noch immer beim Thema Vampire und die Zeichnung, die ihr jetzt ins Auge sprang, ließ weitere Spekulationen zu:

_Snape war ein Vampir... Wie hatte Snape versucht Simon zu töten? Harry hatte Snapes Zauberstab, aber Simon war schwer verletzt als er geflohen war. Er sagte in Harrys Traum das er sterben würde, Er war laut dem Stammbaum der Blacks tot..._ _Er..._

Hermines Gedanken stoppten, "Sollte er...", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. _Das war unmöglich..._

# - # - # - # - #

„Harry?" Theodor weckte ihn unsanft, „Hermine und Ron wollen mit dir sprechen. Ich glaube es ist wichtig!" Harry grunzte unzufrieden, stapfte aber schließlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron stand auf der anderen Seite der Steinwand und zog ihn sofort in eine ruhige, abgeschiedene Ecke.

„Ich hoffe es ist wirklich wichtig", grummelte Harry und gähnte verschlafen. Doch der Anblick von Hermine ließ ihn sofort hellwach werden. Sie sah ihn verstört an und ihre Hände zitterten.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Sie hat Simon das Medaillon gegeben!"

# - # - # - to be continued - # - # - #


	12. Simons Geschichte

Hallo mrsgaladriel: Danke für dein Review! Ja, genauso ist es… Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen solche Storys zu schreiben, wenn es nur eine handvoll liest? Die einzige Motivation kommt von der anderen Seite. Da gibt es halbe Kapitel und ich habe für die erste Hälfte dieses Kapitels 17 Rückmeldungen (von 17 verschiedenen Leuten) bekommen…

Mit blutbeschmierten Händen  
Mit einer Träne im Gesicht  
Einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und der Hoffnung tief im Blick  
Aufzustehen auch aus dem Dreck  
Tief beschmutzt und stolz im Herz  
Dem Leben neu erwacht  
Und erwacht ganz neu im Leben.  
(Lacrimosa)

**Simons Geschichte**

"Sie hat ... WAS?" Harry starrte Hermine fassungslos an, "Wieso?"

"Es tut mir leid, aber... ich - ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", stammelte Hermine, "Ich - ich ... Simon, ... er ..." Sie brach ab und sah hilflos zu Ron, der sich jedoch Harry zuwandte.

"Du hast ihr den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, wegen dem Unbekannten... und irgendwie fing sie heute Nachmittag an rum zu spinnen, faselte was von Vampiren und so. Und dann… auf einmal war sie weg."

"Hermine, wieso hast du das..."

"Harry, er wollte es nicht für Voldemort, sondern für sich", sagte Hermine sehr leise und gefasster, "Er ist ein Vampir!"

"Ich sagte ja, sie ist seit heute Nachmittag voll am durchdrehen", kommentierte Ron abwertend, "Er hat ihr glauben gemacht, er wäre ein Vampir und womöglich auch, dass er der Unbekannte ist."

"Wie lange ist das her, dass du bei ihm warst?", fragte Harry.

"Ne Stunde vielleicht..."

"Dann kommt, vielleicht ist er ja noch in Hogwarts", sagte Harry entschlossen, "Das Schlimmste lässt sich dann möglicherweise noch verhindern."

"Wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer es erst einmal hat, dann... Ich mag nicht daran denken... Wir müssen es um jeden Preis wiederbekommen und..." fing Ron an, musste aber aufhören um mit Harry mithalten zu können, der so schnell er konnte Richtung Kerker rannte. Hermine folgte eine ganze Ecke langsamer.

Harry hielt nur kurz vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Zaubertranklager an. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest er konnte, vergewisserte sich, dass Ron ebenfalls bereit war und schob leise die Tür auf. Sie wollten das Überraschungsmoment auf jeden Fall auf ihrer Seite haben.

Der vordere Teil des Lagers war gänzlich dunkel, aber zwischen den Regalen konnte man den schwachen Schein einer Kerze und eines purpurnen Feuers erkennen. Hermine hatte inzwischen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und zückte nur zögerlich ihren Zauberstab. Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch Ron gab ihr rasch zu verstehen still zu sein und die drei schlichen näher an die Regale heran. Ohne genau zu wissen, was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartete, sprangen sie mit einem Satz aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

# - # - #

Harrys Blick fixierte sofort die schwarz-gewandte Person hinter dem kleinen Kupferkessel und das Medaillon. Doch es wirkte weder dreckig noch war seine Farbe undefinierbar. Es strahlte golden in Simons weißen, schmalen Händen, wie er es in der flachen Hand über den Kessel hielt. Er schien viel zu konzentriert auf den Trank zu sein, als dass er die plötzlichen Eindringlinge bemerkte.

„Rück das Medaillon wieder raus!", stieß Ron drohend aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Simon, während er unerschrocken näher trat, „oder ich werde..."

„Ich würde das lassen!", Die Stimme Dumbledores ließ Harry erstarren. Er hatte wie die anderen seinen Blick nur auf Simon gerichtet und der restlichen Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Der Schulleiter trat ruhig zwischen Simon und die drei Schüler. Er wies sie lediglich mit einer Geste an, die Zauberstäbe sinken zu lassen und doch hatte Harry das Gefühl, sich nicht dagegen wehren zu können. Er ließ, wie die anderen, widerwillig und kraftlos seinen Arm nieder, so dass der Zauberstab nur lose in seiner Hand baumelte.

„Mr. Lestrange braucht noch für ein paar Minuten volle Konzentration und hatte anscheinend gespürt, dass ihr kommen würdet. Setzt euch!" Es war wieder keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung. Harry wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch irgendwie fehlte die Kraft etwas gegen die Macht des Schulleiters zu unternehmen. Er ließ sich schweigend an dem Eichentisch nieder und sah interessiert zu Simon hinüber.

Das Medaillon war in dem Zaubertrank verschwunden und Simon hielt seine Hände über den nun orangefarbenen Trank. Es schien eine Art Ritual zu sein, denn der ehemalige Slytherin wisperte leise und unverständlich immer wieder Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Seine Augen waren fest verschlossen. Harry starrte gebannt auf Simon und den Trank wie dieser sich langsam aber stetig veränderte. Seine Farbe wurde heller und er brodelte immer heftiger, sodass die Flüssigkeit überzuschwappen drohte. Simon ließ sich jedoch nicht davon beirren, sondern blieb angespannt stehen und murmelte weiter seinen Text.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er den ehemaligen Slytherin beobachtet hatte, doch irgendwann ballte Simon die Hände zusammen, wobei er aber nicht aufhörte permanent zu Murmeln. Der Trank schwappte über und brachte das purpurne Feuer laut zum Zischen. Das Medaillon wurde mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Trank katapultiert, das Harry zurückschreckte. Simon rührte sich dagegen kaum von seinem Platz. Er wirkte erleichtert, als das Medaillon mit einem metallischen Klang neben ihn auf dem Boden aufschlug. Es dampfte noch und leuchtete in einem kräftigen Gold. Beides ließ geschwind ab und Simon bückte sich um es wieder an sich zu nehmen. Dann löschte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs das magische Feuer und begutachtete interessiert das Ergebnis im Kessel. Harry musste zugeben, dass es ein durchaus interessantes Spektakel gewesen war.

Erst dann wandte er sich zu den anderen, die ihn schweigend anstarrten.

„Wie schätzen Sie Ihren Erfolg ein?" fragte Dumbledore und wies den jungen Mann an, sich ebenfalls an den Tisch zu setzen. Simons Blick glitt unschlüssig über die drei Schüler, dann ließ er sich neben dem Schulleiter auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Simon leise, „Es ist nur ein Versuch… Ich werde ihn morgen früh probieren, dann sehe ich weiter." Damit wandte er sich von Dumbledore ab und sah nun zu den anderen hinüber.

„Du hast es dir anders überlegt?" fragte Simon an Hermine gewandt, die aber lediglich den Kopf schüttelte.

„ÜBERLEGT?", schrie Ron, „Ich weiß nicht was du mit ihr angestellt hat, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie dir das Medaillon aus freien Stücken gegeben hat."

„Da irrst du dich!", sagte Simon kühl, „Sie stand auf einmal vor meiner Tür … was also sollte ich tun?"

„Das fragst du noch?" Ron sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Simon.

„Ron, bitte…" wisperte Hermine und zog an seiner Robe, „Du hast es doch gerade selbst gesehen… er…" sie warf vorsichtig einen Blick zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin, bevor sie weiter sprach, „Er ist ein Vampir!"

„Der und Vampir? Hast du nun völlig den Verstand verloren? Er will es Voldemort geben und damit basta!"

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht herausfordern" zischte Simon und seine blauen Augen fixierten die des Phönixhausschülers, „Oder du wirst es am eigenen Leibe erfahren."

„Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Weasley, Ich muss doch sehr bitten", intervenierte Dumbledore, „Nur ein Vampir kann die Macht des Medaillons nutzen."

„Und Sie haben einen Vampir, dem man nicht einmal trauen kann als Aushilfe eingestellt", gab Ron missgelaunt zurück.

Dumbledore bestätigte die Anschuldigung mit einem Nicken: „Habe ich, denn ich traue ihm."

„Warum?" fragte Harry leise. Der Slytherin war beeindruckt von dem Ritual, aber seit Simon bei ihnen am Tisch saß, hatte ihn die Furcht wieder im Griff.

„Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären, aber Du selbst, Harry, hast gesagt, dass der ‚Unbekannte' in Lebensgefahr sei."

„Und Simon ist der ‚Unbekannte'", erklärte Hermine. „Er hat die Todesser getötet, obwohl ich nicht weiß warum, aber die Prophezeiung sagte doch dass etwas passieren würde und…"

„Miss Granger, du bist wirklich eine der klügsten Hexen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat", lobte Dumbledore, „Die Prophezeiung spielt sicher eine große Rolle, auch wenn sie keine Gründe für das Verhalten von Mr. Lestrange darstellt, wohl aber, was passieren würde."

„Welche Prophezeiung?" fragte nun Simon und sah den Schulleiter scharf an, der sich aber dem Blick des Legilimentikers geschickt entzog. Dumbledore erklärte grob den Sachverhalt, bevor er ins Detail ging.

„Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass sich zwei Männer, die sich sehr vertraut sind, sich durch einen Verrat bekämpfen. Einer, Ihr Patenonkel, würde sterben, doch Sie würden daraus noch stärker hervor gehen … und…" Dumbledore zögerte.

„Aber das stimmt nicht; Ich bin nicht stärker geworden, vielmehr habe ich verloren."

„Nein, Mr. Lestrange, der wahre Wert ihrer Verwandlung wird sich sicher noch zeigen, aber vorerst genügen die Tatsachen, dass es um Sie und Severus ging, dass sie sich in einen Vampir verwandeln würden und dass Ihre Verbündeten Ihre Todfeinde werden würden."

„Sie haben alles vorher gewusst?" fragte der junge Mann erstaunt.

„Nein, nicht alles", sagte Dumbledore, schenkte Simon aber keine weitere Beachtung, sondern wandte sich an die anderen: „Ihr versteht hoffentlich, dass ich euch das nicht sagen konnte, als Mr. Malfoy dabei war. Er weiß nicht, wer seinen Vater ermordet hat und es sollte wenn möglich auch so bleiben. Das würde uns weitere Probleme ersparen." Darauf folgte ein ausgedehntes Schweigen. Harry rang um Fassung, doch obwohl er sich mit Simon nicht im Klaren war und die Hoffnung hatte, dass er doch der Unbekannte war, wollte sein Verstand es immer noch nicht begreifen. Er sah hilflos zu den beiden andern, doch weder Hermine noch Ron sagten etwas.

„Warum?" fragte Harry und zwang sich Simon ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war egal, was der Legilimentiker aus seinen Gedanken ziehen konnte, doch der Angesprochene senkte lediglich den Kopf. Der Schulleiter erhob sich.

„Ich denke, alles Weitere können Sie untereinander klären. Ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich." Simon nickte, machte zwar Anstalten sich ebenfalls zu erheben, wurde aber mit einem Blick von Dumbledore darauf verwiesen sitzen zu bleiben. Harry schaute zu den beiden anderen. Hermine und Ron machten nicht den Eindruck gehen zu wollen und so blieb er sitzen.

„Professor Dumbledore besteht darauf dass ihr erfahrt, warum es so gekommen ist", fing Simon zögernd an, nachdem die Tür hinter dem Schulleiter hörbar ins Schloss gefallen war, „es ist nicht einfach…" Simon brach erneut ab. In seiner Stimme lag Verbitterung und er stand rasch auf. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht.

Harry starrte Simon, dessen blasses Gesicht im Mondlicht beinahe weiß wirkte, unverblümt an. Dabei ließ er die letzten Tage, Wochen und Monate Revue passieren. Er hätte darauf kommen müssen. Nachdem Hermine herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape ein Vampir gewesen war, hätte er es irgendwie wissen müssen. Er dachte an den Brief, den er letztens an Lupin geschickt hatte. Er könnte wetten, dass Simons Todestag immer noch darauf verzeichnet war, oder, wenn das alles stimmte, musste Simon inzwischen ganz von dem Stammbaum verschwunden sein.

„Die oberen Zirkel des dunklen Lords sind immer sehr klar strukturiert gewesen…", fing Simon leise an, „Nur erlesene Todesser dürfen hinein. Doch der Lord hat schon länger eine zweite Elite zusammengerufen, die weit wertvoller und grausamer ist… Ich sollte nach meiner Verwandlung zu ihnen gehören und nicht nur das. Ich sollte einen hohen Stellenwert einnehmen, doch die Fürstin hat mich nicht angenommen."

„Du meinst Morticia?" fragte Hermine in die entstandene Pause. Simon drehte sich zu ihr um. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich kurz sein Erschrecken, nickte aber knapp und kam wieder an den Tisch.

„Severus war ein Ausgestoßener und damit hat man mich nicht wirklich mit offenen Armen empfangen… genauer gesagt: sie haben mich regelrecht abgestoßen, fast umgebracht … und so bin ich zurückgekehrt nach Malfoy Manor. Ich hatte den Lord enttäuschen müssen und seine Vision zerplatzte, doch seine enge Kooperation mit den Vampiren beendete er nicht, was wiederum zu Uneinigkeit in den obersten Zirkeln der Todesser führte. Einige fühlten sich vom Lord degradiert, weil er den Vampiren in vielem den Vorzug gab." Simon legte erneut eine Pause ein und starrte stumm auf den Tisch. Harrys Neugier war geweckt, doch er wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Simon weiter sprach. Die Stille und Anspannung die er fühlte war zum Zerreißen gespannt und zur Ablenkung wagte er einen Blick zu Ron. Der Rothaarige hatte zwar bisher kommentarlos zugehört, aber Harry war überzeugt, dass er Simon nie glauben schenken würde.

„…und die Todesser haben dich ausgegrenzt, weil du ein Vampir warst?", schlussfolgerte Hermine nach einer Weile. Simon sah auf und lächelte. Es wirkte ehrlich, aber seine Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich bevor er wieder ansetzte.

„Nicht alle, aber viele. Der Konflikt unter den Todessern verhärtete sich und ich als Vampir gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen. Sie grenzten mich aus und nur wenige blieben auf meiner Seite. Hauptsächlich waren es Lucius und meine Eltern, die zu mir standen. Alle anderen hatten sich schnell von mir abgewandt. Sie redeten schlecht von mir, hofften das der Lord mich ebenfalls abweisen würden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich mein Vampirdasein verflucht und keinen Sinn mehr gesehen. Mir ging es richtig schlecht. Alles wofür ich das ganze vorangegangene Jahr gekämpft hatte, war mit dem einen Vampirbiss zugrunde gegangen. … Ich war unausgeglichen, aggressiv und wünschte Einsamkeit. Ich suchte eine Begründung, einen Sinn in meinem Leiden, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. … Es gab Nächte in denen ich einfach nur Sterben wollte, aber ich habe nie den Mut dazu aufbringen können und dann … kam es zu dem verhängnisvollen Treffen mit Lucius."

Simon senkte den Kopf. Seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich. Harry schauderte es bei dem Anblick. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte noch nie zuvor einen derart kümmerlichen, verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht. Das was vor ihm saß, war nicht der Simon den er kannte, sondern das was von ihm übrig war; ein Häufchen Elend und Harry verspürte erstmals Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron. Harry warf dem Phönixhausschüler einen feindseligen Blick zu, der sagen sollte, dass er Simon doch in Ruhe lassen sollte, damit dieser sich erst mal wieder beruhigen konnte, doch Simon winkte ab.

‚_Keine Sorge mich bringt so schnell nichts um'_, hörte er Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Harry konnte Simons wahre Gefühle nicht wahrnehmen. Nicht einmal ein Hauch der gerade verspürten Verbitterung, die Harry so stark mitgenommen hatte, war in diesen Augen zu sehen. Simon unterbrach den Blickkontakt als erster und wandte sich den beiden anderen zu.

„Lucius hat mir seine Erinnerungen zugespielt. Nicht absichtlich, ich habe sie mehr oder weniger ein wenig näher erforscht", sagte Simon ruhig, „Sie offenbarten mir tiefe Abgründe in das Denken der Todesser und ihren teuflischen Plan Severus zu einem Vampir zu machen."

# - # - # - # - # - Flashback - # - # - # - # - #

Malfoy Manor war gänzlich in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Simon verbrachte einen Grossteil der wohl letzten, lauen Septembernächte sitzend auf einer Bank auf dem großen Anwesen. Als Kind hatte er diesen verwunschenen Garten geliebt, doch selbst diese Mystik, die der Garten umfing vermochte es nicht, ihm die Schönheit der Nacht erkennen zu lassen. Zwar konnte sein geschärftes Auge, die Konturen der Bäume und Sträucher mit einer ungewohnten Schärfe darstellen, doch sein von Verzweifelung und Wut geplagter Verstand vermochte die Bilder nicht zu verarbeiten.

Er hatte die Ablehnung seiner vertrauten Todesser gespürt. Sie hatten nicht einmal versucht dies vor ihm zu verbergen. Zwei Monate zuvor hatten sie ihn herzlich in ihrer Runde willkommen geheißen, aber seitdem wandelte sich sein Schicksal immer weiter zum Schlechteren und ein Ende war noch nicht abzusehen. Er erwartete in absehbarer Zeit noch weitere Verschärfungen des Konflikts. Er hatte versucht zu ihnen zu gehören, doch weder bei den Vampiren noch bei den Todessern hatte er nach seiner Verwandlung richtig Fuß fassen können.

Vieles hatte er seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag in Erfahrung gebracht, doch seine Fragen hatte noch keiner beantworten können oder wollen. Es war beinahe unheimlich, dass er all die Jahre, die er mit seinem Patenonkel verbracht hatte, nicht wusste, dass dieser ein Vampir gewesen war. Es war, als hätte seine Legilimentik bei Snape versagt. Er wusste von ihm einiges, doch es stellten sich immer neue Fragen auf die er keine Antwort fand und obwohl sie beide auf verschiedenen Seiten gekämpft hatten, vermisste er ihn. Um alles in der Welt wünschte er sich mit ihm zu reden, ihm die Fragen zu stellen, die ihn quälten und die stille Hoffnung, dass er ihm helfen konnte mit seinem Vampirdasein klar zu kommen.

„Hier bist du…" seufzte Lucius Malfoy und trat auf die Lichtung. Simon schrak auf. Er hätte ihn hören oder in anderer Form wahrnehmen müssen, doch auf seine Sinne konnte er sich in einem solchen Moment nicht verlassen.

„Du hast mich gesucht?" fragte Simon tonlos zurück, sah aber nicht zu seinem Onkel auf.

„Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich." Lucius trat noch näher heran und ließ sich schließlich neben Simon auf der Bank nieder. „Du hast dich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr blicken lassen. Es ist so, als würdest du dich vor uns verstecken wollen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Simon, „aber es ist so schwer zu verstehen… ich…"

„Hey, das geht vorbei", versuchte Lucius ihn aufzumuntern, „du wirst schon sehen." Simon sah zu seinem Onkel auf und seine hellblauen Augen fixierten die seines Gegenübers.

„Der dunkle Lord ist nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt und die Fürstin weigert sich mich aufzunehmen… Ich gehöre einfach nirgends wirklich hin… und…"

„Die anderen werden dich irgendwann akzeptieren, glaub mir, gib ihnen Zeit", sagte Lucius, doch seine Augen verrieten dem jungen Vampir etwas ganz anderes. _‚Morticia hat handfeste Gründe dich nicht zu akzeptieren. Was dein Schöpfer sich geleistet hat, wird sie nie verzeihen, auch nicht seiner Brut!'_

„Was ist damals geschehen?" Lucius sah Simon irritiert, vielleicht auch erschrocken, an. Simon nutzte diese Tür zu Lucius Erinnerungen. Es war für den Legilimentiker nicht schwer hineinzugelangen, doch die Flut der Bilder, die auf ihn einströmten, war zu verwirrend um sie genau zuordnen zu können.

_Eine Gruppe Todesser versammelte sich an einem Tisch um etwas zu besprechen. _

_Lucius sprach mit Snape, sie schienen sich zu streiten. _

_In einem anderen Bild waren die beiden bei Lord Voldemort. Er war zornig und schien den Todesser wegen etwas zu beschuldigen. _

_Lucius war auf einem Feld unweit von Malfoy Manor und sprach mit einem Mann. _

_Snape wurde von einem ‚Schatten' eingehüllt. Sein Gesicht war Schmerzverzerrt und Blut lief ihm aus einer Wunde am Hals, als er wieder alleine war._

_Ein paar in schwarze Kutten gehüllte Todesser standen in einem Raum versammelt. Snape wirkte blass und verzweifelt, wie er vor Voldemort kniete._'

„Genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen", sagte Lucius und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Die Bilder rissen ab. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist."

„Warum lügst du?" In Simon stieg die wohlbekannte Wut auf, die ihn in letzter Zeit so oft gepackt hatte. Er sprang auf und wandte sich direkt seinem Onkel zu und zwang diesen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die blaugrauen Augen von Lucius verrieten die Angst, die dahinter lag und doch wollte er nichts preisgeben.

„_Es ist besser du erfährst es nicht"_

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" schrie Simon, „Lucius, ich will endlich wissen was geschehen ist, Warum war Severus ein Vampir? … Warum, zum Teufel, hat er die Seiten gewechselt? Ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass damals irgendetwas furchtbar schief gelaufen ist."

„Das – das…, bitte Simon, du… tust mir weh…", keuchte Lucius, doch Simon lockerte den Griff, mit dem er seinen Onkel zwang ihn anzusehen, nicht. Stattdessen suchte er in Lucius Erinnerungen weiter nach Informationen.

- # - # -

„_Wir müssen alle Opfer bringen" sagte der dunkle Lord und fixierte Snape mit seinen Furcht einflößenden Blick, „Auch du, vielleicht gerade du."_

„_Aber, my Lord…" stammelte Snape, „Ich- ich weiß, dass die Idee…"_

„_Severus, Du wurdest vermehrt mit diesen Schlammblütern gesehen." Die Stimme des Lords war eiskalt, „Es ist an der Zeit deine Loyalität erneut auf die Probe zu stellen. Du wirst den Auftrag annehmen!"_

„_Aber, my Lord, ihre Legilimentik, sie wird mich doch sofort durchschauen!"_

„_Darüber mach dir keine Sorgen… Lucius hat sich um dieses Problem bereits gekümmert!"_

_- # -_

_Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel. Ansonsten gab es keinerlei Lichtquellen, die diesen Ort erhellten. Selbst die Umrisse von Malfoy Manor waren kaum zu erkennen. Lucius stand neben einem Mann, dessen Antlitz von einer Kapuze bedeckt war, sodass das Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war._

„_Dann sind wir uns endlich einig?" fragte Lucius den Fremden. _

„_Die Fürstin hat gestern Abend ihre Zustimmung gegeben. Sie wird sich mit dem dunklen Lord in den nächsten Tagen wegen der versprochenen Gegenleistung in Verbindung setzen." _

„_Sehr gut. Folgen Sie mir!" _

_- # -_

„_Severus!" sagte Lucius mit einem kühlen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er, gefolgt von der schattenhaften Gestalt, die nie scharf in Lucius Gedanken zu sehen war, in die Küche von Snapes Haus trat._

_Severus sah zu ihm auf und seine schwarzen Augen musterten die Gestalt hinter Lucius argwöhnisch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kühl und doch war die tiefe Verbitterung in seinen schwarzen Augen zu entdecken._

„_Du hast hier nichts zu suchen", erwiderte Severus unfreundlich und deutete dem Todesser an, sich schnellstmöglich zu verziehen._

„_Nana, Du wirst doch den Lord nicht enttäuschen wollen!" sagte Lucius spöttisch, „Vor dir steht die Lösung unseres Problems."_

„_Was zum…" fing Severus an. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er wurde ganz plötzlich von dem Fremden mit voller Wucht zu Boden geschleudert._

„_Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", brachte Severus mühsam hervor, während er sich gegen den ungleich stärkeren Gegner zur Wehr setzte._

„_Oh doch!" Lucius lachte kalt, während sich die Reißzähne des Vampirs in Severus Hals bohrten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schatten sich wieder von Severus löste. Schwerfällig setzte Severus sich auf und betastete vorsichtig die Wunde am Hals, dann warf er Lucius einen bösen Blick zu. _

„_Das wirst du büßen, Du Bastard!" zischte Severus, doch erntete er wieder nur kaltes Lachen._

„_Der Lord will dich sehen, sobald deine Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist", sagte Lucius, „Und ich würde dir raten es nicht zu vergessen." Er nickte Severus noch einmal zu, dann verließ er mit der schattenhaften Gestalt das Haus._

_- # - # -_

„Du warst das?" Simon war vollkommen perplex, löste seinen Griff aber dennoch nicht, „Das war alles geplant, alles euer verfluchter Plan!"

„_Wir hatten keine andere Wahl an die Poweread heranzukommen, ohne dass sie von unseren Plänen erfuhr!"_

Er ließ Lucius nicht die Zeit zum antworten, denn er ahnte, dass dieser nur Ausflüchte und Lügen zur Gegenwehr hatte: „Und deshalb habt ihr einen Unschuldigen ins Verderben getrieben!"

„Severus und unschuldig? Es war ein Verräter und es war seine letzte Chance!" krächzte Lucius, „Simon es waren schwierige Zeiten… und … jeder musste seinen Teil beitragen." Simon lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, aber nur soweit, dass sein Onkel genügend Luft bekam, „Auch jetzt werden keine Alleingänge geduldet… Du musst eingestehen, dass so kurz …"

„Lenk nicht ab", zischte Simon kalt, „Warum ausgerechnet Severus?"

„_Weil ich es so wollte… Glaubst du ich habe es toleriert, ständig nur zweiter zu sein?"_

- # - # -

_Der Raum war abgedunkelt. Simon konnte mehrere Todesser erkennen. Unter ihnen seine Mutter, seinen Vater und Lucius. _

„_Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Severus den Auftrag freiwillig annehmen wird!" warf Rabastan Lestrange ein, „Jeder weiß wie sehr er diese Kreaturen hast."_

„_Aber überlegt mal," mischte sich Bellatrix ein, „Derjenige muss mit dem Medaillon umgehen können und wer könnte die Tränke dafür besser zubereiten als Severus?"_

„_Keiner, und genau deshalb wird er es tun, ob er will oder nicht", sagte Lucius mit einem eiskalten Grinsen, „Notfalls haben wir endlich einen Grund, uns seiner Schlampe und diesem Bastard zu entledigen! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den dunklen Lord davon überzeugen."_

- # - # -

Simon ließ Lucius erschrocken los und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" schrie er, „Ihr habt ihn geradezu gezwungen, die Seiten zu wechseln."

„ Ich versteh nicht weshalb du dich so aufregst", versuchte Lucius beschwichtigend, „Er war ein Verräter und er hat dich getötet!" Was sich in Simon rührte war grenzenloser Hass, der sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Er konnte in Lucius keinen Funken von Reue für sein Vorgehen entdecken. Es war, als würde dieser Hass Simons Denken vollkommen ausschalten, als er Lucius erneut fest mit seiner Hand an die Kehle griff. Diesmal aber nicht um diesen weiter auszuquetschen, sondern um sich zu rächen.

„_Es wäre nichts von all dem Geschehen, wenn ihr damals anders gehandelt hättet!"_ Es war nur ein Gedanke; der letzte an den er sich erinnerte, bevor sich sein rationales Denken ausschaltete und das Biest in ihm sich entfesselte.

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment der Befriedigung, als er sich von dem leblosen Körper seines Onkels löste. Er spürte keine Reue, dennoch aber die Kraft, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er saß noch eine ganze Weile neben der Leiche und starrte sie fassungslos an. In Lucius war kein Tropfen Blut verblieben und in seiner blinden Wut hatte er ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet.

Wie im Trance, wischte er sich das Blut von den Lippen und erhob sich taumelnd. Mit seinen blutbeschmierten Händen suchte er Halt an der Bank. Nur langsam kam das Begreifen zu dem was er gerade getan hatte. Panisch sah er sich um, doch es war ruhig. Niemand hatte seine Tat gesehen, doch wie lange würde sie unbemerkt bleiben?

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs reinigte er sich von dem Blut, dann ließ er die Leiche verschwinden, bevor er ins Riddlehaus apparierte.

# - # - # - # - Flashback ende - # - # - # - #

„Du bist danach tatsächlich noch einmal zu Voldemort gegangen?" fragte Hermine fassungslos, als Simon seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Doch er antwortete lediglich mit einem Nicken. Simon hatte alles ruhig erzählt, doch Harry spürte seine Unruhe und Anspannung. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, darüber zu reden. Der ehemalige Slytherin erhob sich und wieder stand er eine Weile am Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hatte ich vor, dem Lord meine Tat zu gestehen, in der Hoffnung er würde mir verzeihen, doch als ich bei ihm war verließ mich der Mut. Er hätte es mir nicht verziehen, dafür war Lucius zu wertvoll…" Simon brach ab.

„Hast du es bereut?" fragte Ron.

„Was? Die Tat?" Ron nickte, „ Mehr als einmal. Schließlich haben mich die Anhänger des dunklen Lords durch das ganze Land gejagt und meine Adoptiveltern ermordet, bevor ich in Erwägung ziehen konnte, sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Warum hast du den Zauberstab von Harry gestohlen?" fragte Ron weiter.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Simon genervt, „Mir ging es scheiße und als ich wusste, dass der Lord mir nie verzeihen würde… ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ein Wink des Schicksals, vielleicht!"

Ron setzte wieder an, den jungen Mann weiter mit Fragen zu löchern, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab: _„Bitte Ron. Siehst du nicht, wie er leidet?"_

„_Danke Harry"_, hörte er Simon erleichtert und über seine Lippen huschte ein ehrliches Lächeln. Wieder schwiegen sich die vier an. Simon begutachtete zur Ablenkung noch einmal den Trank, bevor er wesentlich ruhiger an den Tisch kam.

„Ihr habt eigentlich alles gehört, was ihr wissen müsst. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Es ist spät für euch."

„Eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch", sagte Hermine, „Warum hast du die anderen Todesser getötet?" Simon lächelte gequält, aber nickte und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Sie haben mich in einem sehr unachtsamen Augenblick erwischt, mich in eine Ecke getrieben und entwaffnet. Sie waren zu viert. Der Angriff nach vorne war meine einzige Möglichkeit ihnen zu entkommen. Es ging sehr schnell. Dolohow und Rockwood hatten schon gar keine Möglichkeit mehr zur Gegenwehr, bevor sie begriffen was mit ihnen geschah. Mein Vater ist disappariert, als ich Rabastan zu Boden gerissen hatte. Ich habe mich von seinem Blut ernährt, musste aber möglichst schnell fliehen, da mein Vater sicher Verstärkung holte."

„Du hast kein gutes Bild von deinem Vater", sagte Hermine, „Traust du es ihm zu?"

„Es gibt Todesser, die alles dafür tun würden, in der Gunst des dunklen Lords zu gelangen. Manche würden ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut einem grausamen Tod ausliefern, wenn der Lord sie dafür belohnen würde", sagte Simon leise, „Meine Eltern gehören dazu!"

„Hättest du deinen Vater getötet?" fragte Ron.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließe, ja", sagte Simon abschließend und wies die drei noch einmal daraufhin, in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren.

# - # - #

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat. Sein Kopf schmerzte und als die drei das Zaubertranklager verlassen hatten, hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Energie mit seinen Freunden über das Gehörte zu sprechen.

Schließlich ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und versuchte seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Er konnte nachvollziehen, was mit Simon geschehen war, doch konnte er ihm seinen Verrat verzeihen?

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	13. Duell im Gemeinschaftsraum

Hallo! Bin schon wieder da!

kalisti: danke für das Lob… sag mal, bist du nicht auch im HP-FC oder verwechsel ich dich mit irgendwem?

mrsgaladriel: nich immer mitten in der Nacht lesen… bei so vielen versteckten Hinweisen… nicht dass du wichtiges übersiehst!

**Duell im Gemeinschaftsraum**

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals. Er war müde und hatte einmal mehr eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich. Es war eine Qual sich vorzustellen, dass Simon auf derselben Seite stehen sollte, wie er. Aber war das wirklich so? Er war doch lediglich vom Lord verstoßen worden, was allerdings keinesfalls einen Sinneswandel mit sich bringen musste.

„Du warst gestern lange weg?" stellte Theodor leise fest, ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihm nieder und riss Harry damit aus den Gedanken.

„Wir haben noch mal mit Simon geredet", murmelte Harry und sah Theodor an, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Ich glaube, du hast nichts zu befürchten", beruhigte er den Slytherin, „Er hat viel durchmachen müssen und irgendwie glaube ich, dass er uns gestern die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Aber da kann man sich nie sicher sein!", sagte Theodor und wechselte rasch das Thema, „Bleibst du in den Ferien hier?" Harry nickte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber schließlich hatte er auch gar keine Wahl.

„Du?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich könnte zu meiner Tante gehen, meine Muggelkundekenntnisse aufbessern." Harry grinste, „Aber eigentlich habe ich kein Bock darauf."

# - # - #

Mitte Dezember kamen heftige Stürme, die von Regen begleitet wurden und die gesamte Schneepracht vernichteten, alles erschien stattdessen in einem tristen grau. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek oder saß mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle. Sie gab lediglich noch ein DA Treffen, wo sie den Corpus Inflamare wiederholt hatten. Jedes DA-Mitglied war nun bestens vorbereitet um in den Weihnachtsferien zu fahren und den Schutz Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Die Weasleys würden in den Fuchsbau gehen, doch obwohl Ginny Harry eingeladen hatte, Weihnachten dort zu feiern, war es aufgrund der mangelnden Sicherheit, von ihren Eltern verboten worden. Hermine blieb jedoch ebenfalls in Hogwarts sowie auch Theodor, der sich schließlich gegen seine Squib-Tante entschieden hatte. So würden die zwei Wochen auszuhalten sein.

Der letzte Schultag kam erstaunlich rasch und am letzten Abend fanden sich noch einmal alle Schüler in der Großen Halle ein, um dem Festmahl beizuwohnen. Harry kam mit Ginny und Hermine als einer der ersten in die bereits weihnachtlich geschmückte Halle.

„Schade, dass es dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtsball gibt", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu. Harry schenkte ihr ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Zum Glück", sagte er, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft. „Ich finde ein Festmahl viel angebrachter", fügte er zwischen zwei Küssen hinzu.

„Klar, weil man da nicht tanzen muss", sagte Ginny schelmisch und stieß Harry sanft von sich.

„Hey", protestierte Harry und versuchte sie wieder an sich zu ziehen, doch Ginny wollte ihn nicht mehr nah genug an sich heranlassen.

„Könnt ihr mal mit dem kindischen Getue aufhören", merkte Hermine an, „Seht lieber mal wer da ist!" Harry ließ nur widerwillig die Augen von Ginny ab und folgte den Blick von Hermine.

In der nähe des Slytherintisches stand Simon. Er war in ein Gespräch mit Draco vertieft, welches aber ziemlich einseitig von dem Slytherin ausging. Jetzt sah Simon auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Harry den Kopf senkte. Dennoch spürte er, dass Simon sich ihnen näherte.

„Hallo!" begrüßte er die drei vorsichtig. Ginny, die immer noch an Harry geschmiegt war schrak zusammen und instinktiv zog Harry seine Freundin näher an sich heran. Für sie war es das erste Wiedersehen mit ihm seit sie vor über einem halben Jahr nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen waren.

Harry musterte Simon eindringlich. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschehen war, doch er schien sich innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen von den Strapazen der letzten Monate erholt zu haben. Er war zwar immer noch blass, sah aber inzwischen sehr viel gesünder aus. Seine Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen Scheitel gezogen und er trug einen langen dunkelblauen Umhang, der geschickt seinen abgemagerten Körper kaschierte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Hermine, „War dein Trank erfolgreich?"

„Nach mehreren Versuchen, ja", sagte er verlegen, „Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier."

„Das heißt… dass du… äh…" stotterte Hermine.

„…dass ihr euch nach den Ferien nicht mehr vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht drücken könnt", sagte Simon, „Immerhin gibt es viel aufzuholen."

„Das stimmt, Peony war einfach… ach du kennst sie ja zur Genüge. Ich hoffe wir können von dir brauchbarere Zaubertränke erwarten..."

„_Das ist unheimlich"_, flüsterte Ginny in Harrys Ohr, _„Sie spricht mit ihm, als wäre nie etwas gewesen!"_ Harry nickte.

„_Er kann dich hören!" _gab er seiner Freundin mit einem Blick zu verstehen. Sie schrak zurück, sagte aber nichts. Simon wandte sich nur kurz zu den beiden um, aber ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Simon, „zumindest habe ich Peonys Lehrpläne ziemlich verunstaltet."

„Wie sollen wir dich denn dann nennen?" fragte sie, „Professor?"

„Professor? Bitte nicht...", wehrte Simon ab, „Da würde ich mir unendlich alt vorkommen… Ich – ich habe eigentlich noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht." Hermine lachte. Doch Harry wagte nicht mit einzustimmen, zu klar waren die grausamen Erinnerungen an das was der ehemalige Slytherin ihm angetan hatte.

Die Halle füllte sich rasch mit Schülern, die den Lärmpegel weit über normal ansteigen ließen. Alle freuten sich darauf am nächsten Tag nach Hause fahren zu dürfen. Harry versuchte in dem Durcheinander einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch zu erhaschen, doch die herumstehenden Schüler versperrten ihm die Sicht. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Theodor ihm einen Platz frei hielt.

„Ab Morgen sollte es hier um einiges ruhiger sein", sagte Simon, der Harrys Blick folgte. Harry nickte als Bestätigung, erkannte aber die Beunruhigung in Simons Augen.

„Was…" fing er an, wurde aber von Simon unterbrochen.

„_Es ist zu laut!"_ hörte er Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf, _„Ich glaube zu verstehen, warum Severus diese Massenveranstaltungen derart gehasst hat."_

Harry war irritiert und fragte sich was Snape nun damit zu tun hatte. Doch bevor er weiter darauf eingehen konnte, verabschiedete Simon sich und bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg durch die kleinen, aber unzähligen Schülergruppen zum Lehrertisch. Nicht wenige hörten für einen Moment auf zu reden und starrten Simon unverhohlen an.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch! Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir wieder die kuriosesten Gerüchte zu Simon hören werden?" fragte Hermine.

„Tja, ganz unschuldig ist er ja nicht", warf Ginny ein, „Ich glaube, aber wir sollten zu unseren Tischen gehen. Das Festmahl wird gleich beginnen."

„Ich versteh gar nicht, warum sich alle auf die Ferien freuen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Wie soll ich es bloß so lange ohne dich aushalten?" Ginny kicherte, löste sich aber aus der Umarmung und verschwand zwischen den Schülern am Gryffindortisch. Harry hatte es nicht ganz so eilig. Er schnappte hier und da Wortfetzen auf, die Hermines Frage voll und ganz bestätigten. Natürlich wurde über Simon geredet, der vorne neben dem Lehrertisch stand und sich mit Dumbledore unterhielt. Obwohl sein Verschwinden nie an die große Glocke gehängt wurde, gab es damals viel Gerede und wer noch nie etwas von Simon Lestrange gehört hatte, wurde nun von den anderen aufgeklärt mitsamt den kuriosen Gerüchten, die vor einem halben Jahr in Hogwarts kursiert hatten.

„Dumbledore hat wirklich den Verstand verloren", murmelte Theodor leise, als Harry sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl fallen ließ, „Was will er den Schülern erzählen?"

„Weiß nicht, die Gerüchte über Simon wird er wohl kaum zum Verstummen bringen können", seufzte Harry, „aber vielleicht ist der Zeitpunkt nicht der schlechteste." Theodor sah Harry zwar fragend an, aber dieser ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Als Dumbledore sich auf seinem Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches niederließ, wurde es ruhiger in der Halle und auch die letzten Schülergrüppchen lösten sich auf, um an die Tische zu gehen. Simon nahm einen Stuhl am Rande des Lehrertisches ein und Harry glaubte zu sehen, dass er den einen oder anderen missbilligenden Blick der Lehrerschaft auf sich zog.

Es wurde gespenstig ruhig. Alle Schüler sahen neugierig zum Lehrertisch auf und erwarteten eine kurze Ansprache des Schulleiters, der sich nun langsam erhob.

„Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende entgegen und ich freue mich, dass alle, der recht kurzfristigen Einladung zu diesem Festmahl, gefolgt sind. Leider konnten wir aus organisatorischen Gründen keinen Weihnachtsball veranstalten, doch dies, so scheint mir ist ein weit würdigender Abschluss dieses Abschnitts. Ein Großteil von euch wird die Ferien zu Hause bei der Familie verbringen. Ich habe bereits im letzten Jahr darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts gefährlich sein kann und obwohl Voldemort sich momentan ruhig verhält, hoffe ich dass alle Schüler wohlbehalten nach den Ferien zurückkehren." Dumbledore seufzte kaum hörbar. Sein Blick glitt über die Schülermenge und blieb dann am Lehrertisch auf Simon hängen, bevor er sich wieder an die Schüler richtete: „Weitaus erfreulicher als meine Warnungen vorsichtig zu sein, ist, dass ich einen würdigen Ersatz für Professor Peony gefunden habe. Simon Lestrange wird den Zaubertrankunterricht, vorübergehend, nach den Ferien übernehmen. Die Wahl mag ungewöhnlich sein, aber obwohl er nur ein Jahr älter ist als die meisten Siebtklässler, halte ich ihn für fähig, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Des Weiteren würde ich mir wünschen, dass Mr. Lestrange Ansprechpartner der Schüler aus Slytherin wird, da ich noch immer keinen Ersatz-Hauslehrer gefunden habe."

Simon sah zu Dumbledore und konnte die Überraschung aus dem Gesicht nicht ganz zum Verschwinden bringen, nickte dem Schulleiter kaum merklich zu. Dumbledore wies Simon mit einer Geste an, sich zu erheben, welcher er nur zögernd folge leistete. Doch es blieb still in der Halle. Kein Schüler und kein Lehrer zeigte auch nur annähernd Bemühungen die Hände zum Klatschen zu heben.

„Ich wünsche euch allen geruhsame, friedliche Weihnachten", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer unangenehmen Pause fort und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Damit fing das Tuscheln an den Tischen wieder an, und hörte auch während des gesamten Essens nicht auf.

„Na, das wird ja immer besser", sagte Theodor sarkastisch, seine Augen zeigten seine Beunruhigung, „Simon soll unser Ansprechpartner sein?"

„Na ja", antwortete Harry mit vollem Mund, „Er war ein Slytherin und kennt den Haufen sehr gut…"

„Mehr als mir lieb ist!" erwiderte Theodor. Das Gespräch verstummte einen Moment, bis Theodor plötzlich inne hielt und Harry am Ärmel zog, „Er wird unser Hauspasswort kennen. Er könnte jederzeit bei uns reinkommen, Er…"

„Theodor beruhige dich", sagte Harry ruhig, der die pure Angst in den Augen des Slytherins sah. „Er wird dir nichts tun."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein", entgegnete Theodor, „Er hat damals deine Auslieferung bis ins letzte Detail geplant und Dumbledore hinters Licht geführt."

„Voldemort hat ihn verstoßen", flüsterte Harry. Er sah Theodor eindringlich an und nur mit Mühe hinderte er den Slytherin daran aufzuspringen und aus der Große Halle zu stürzen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Theodor fassungslos.

„Das musst du ihn schon selber fragen", sagte er, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Er glaubte, dass es ihm nicht zustand, mehr von Simon preiszugeben. Stattdessen sah er am Slytherintisch hinunter und beobachtet Draco, der ebenfalls mit seinen Freunden in einem Gespräch vertieft war.

Es war spät, als das Festessen von Dumbledore offiziell beendet wurde und alle Schüler in die Schlafsäle zurückkehrten, doch nicht spät genug, um dort nicht weiter feiern zu können. Draco hatte bereits am Nachmittag einen ganzen Kessel Verwirrungstrank gebraut, den er nun mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erneut erhitzte. Harry ließ sich am Rande nieder, wo er sofort von Dora, Theodor und Pansy umringt wurde. Die beiden Mädchen hatten Verwirrungstrank für alle mitgebracht und Harry nippte vorsichtig daran.

„Und was werdet ihr in den Ferien machen?" fragte er sie, um das allgemeine Thema Simon nicht aufkommen zu lassen.

„Wir fahren in die Schweiz. Meine Mutter hat noch Karten für die alljährliche Schneeolympiade bekommen."

„Wofür?" fragte Harry erstaunt, dem der Begriff gänzlich unbekannt war.

„Man merkt, dass du bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen bist", sagte Theodor neckisch, „Sonst würdest du jetzt vor Neid erblassen", setze er seufzend hinzu.

„Die Schneeolympiade ist doch nix besonderes", warf Pansy ein, „Na ja, die Show ist gut und die Wettbewerbe sind meist sehr lustig."

„Oh ja, und das Schneequidditch ich kann es kaum erwarten", schwärmte Dora.

„Ähm, kann mir mal jemand erklären worum es eigentlich geht?", fragte Harry verlegen.

„Die Schneeolympiade besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Wettkämpfen, der wichtigste ist das Schneequidditch, es ist wie…" Theodor brach ab und Harry spürte die unnatürlich Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Gespräche waren mit einem Schlag verstummt und Harry ließ irritiert seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten bis seine Augen an Simon hängen blieben. Die steinerne Wand hinter ihm schloss sich beinahe geräuschlos und sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf den ehemaligen Slytherin gerichtet.

„Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken", sagte Simon und auch sein Blick glitt ziellos suchend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er weiter in den Raum trat. Beinahe beiläufig begutachtete er Dracos Verwirrungstrank, „Hier hat sich aber auch gar nichts verändert."

„Was weißt du schon", entgegnete Draco kühl und wenn Harry die Gesten des blonden Slytherins richtig deutete wies er Simon an, in seine Richtung zu schauen. Simon jedoch sah nur kurz in Harrys Richtung, bevor er sich wieder an Draco wandte.

„Deiner?" fragte er ruhig und wies auf den Trank. Draco nickte und Simon trat näher an den Kessel, „Darf ich?" Wieder kam nur ein Nicken als Antwort. Er roch an dem Trank und nahm schließlich einen Schluck.

„Nicht schlecht, vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Atropin. Dafür hätte ein Schuss mehr Kohlsäure rein gekonnt. Wer keinen Kater haben möchte sollte diesen Trank besser in Maßen trinken", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern an Draco gewandt, bevor er sich zu den anderen Schülen umdrehte.

„Vorstellen brauche ich mich wohl nicht mehr", seufzte Simon, „Aber wie ihr wisst, habe ich Dumbledores Angebot angenommen, ein Auge auf euch zu werfen und euch gegebenenfalls als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung zu stehen."

„Stimmt es dass Sie einen Trank erfunden haben, mit dem man sich selbst und andere zum Verschwinden bringt?" fragte Norman unbeirrt, obwohl seine Schwester ihn versuchte davon abzuhalten.

„Ähm…nein." sagte Simon lächelnd, „Du bist ein Zabini, nicht?" Norman nickte, senkte instinktiv aber seinen Kopf, um Simons Blick auszuweichen.

„Aber wo sind Sie dann gewesen?" fragte ein Zweitklässler, dessen Name Harry nicht kannte.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich war … äh … nicht in der Lage, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

„Das ist die beste Ausrede, die…" fing Draco an, verstummte aber plötzlich, als Simon ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Die Stille war gespenstisch und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Simon sich wieder von seinem Cousin abwandte und zu Harry in die Ecke schritt.

„Du sollst dich morgen früh bei Professor McGonagall melden. Sie wird in ihrem Büro auf dich warten."

„Warum?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Sie haben deinen Zauberstab überprüft, doch sie weigerte sich ihn mir auszuhändigen, um ihn dir zu geben. Sie ist sehr misstrauisch."

„Wer wäre das nicht", zischte Theodor verächtlich. Simon überging den dunkelblonden Slytherin geflissentlich und fuhr fort: „Dumbledore hat alle Lehrer zu einem Umtrunk eingeladen…" seufzte er, „Ich denke, dass ich wohl dahin muss." Harry lächelte schwach und der ehemalige Slytherin verließ rasch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

# - # - #

„Nicht einmal McGonagall traut ihm…" fing Theodor mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Sehe ich da einen Anflug von Panik?" fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll, „ich wette du wünscht dir, gerade lieber neben Draco gesessen zu haben, als hier bei mir!"

„Willst du mir vorwerfen, dass… Harry was denkst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Willst du das jetzt abstreiten?" warf Harry dem Slytherin vor, „Du hast Angst, große Angst und du glaubst, dass du an Dracos Seite sicher bist."

„Das muss ich mir ja wohl kaum gefallen lassen", damit erhob sich Theodor und ging wütend Richtung Schlafsäle. Dora folgte ihm in sicherer Entfernung.

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Pansy vorwurfsvoll, „Du weißt wie labil Theodor ist, aber statt ihm zu helfen, machst es nur schlimmer."

„Ach", winkte Harry verächtlich ab und wandte sich grummelnd ab.

Der erste Ferientag begann unruhig. Harry wurde von einem stetigem Geplapper und Fußgetrappel im Gang vor seinem Schlafsaal geweckt. Er war müde, aber als die Geräuschkulisse nicht abbrach, zwang er sich aufzustehen. Dora saß neben Theodor auf dessen Bett und redete leise mit ihm. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihre Sachen bereits gepackt und waren wohl beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte Theodor leise. Harry ging aber nicht darauf ein, sondern zog sich im Badezimmer um und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginny.

Der Abschied von seiner Freundin fiel ihm schwer und obwohl sie schon in zwei Wochen wieder zurückkäme ließ er sie nur ungern gehen. Erst durch die eindringliche Aufforderung von Ron, dass sie nun gehen müssten, ließ Harry von ihr ab.

Er begleitete sie bis an die Grenze des Schulgeländes und sah ihr, Ron und Lavender noch lange nach, bevor er sich wieder ins Schloss begab und zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung ging.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Bürotür und öffnete sie. Professor McGonagall saß über einen Stapel Pergamente, die Harry als eine Klassenarbeit identifizierte.

„Sie kommen spät", sagte die Lehrerin und wies ihn an, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, „Einen Moment, ich bin gleich soweit." Eine blaue Feder, die wohl einst einem exotischen Vogel gehörte, flitzte über das oben liegende Dokument und hinterließ rote Anmerkungen im Text. Professor McGonagall schien sich zeitgleich die Arbeit durchzulesen. Erst als die Feder die letzte Zeile erreicht hatte, nahm sie die Feder vom Pergament und legte sie beiseite. Dann stand sie auf und holte seinen Zauberstab aus einem Schrank.

„Es mag schon sehr überraschend sein", fing Professor McGonagall an, „Aber ihr Zauberstab ist in einem tadellosen Zustand." Harry streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn entgegen zu nehmen, aber die Lehrerin hielt ihn noch zurück.

„Aber eine Frage, hätte ich dennoch", sagte sie, „Welchen Zauber haben sie zuletzt mit diesem Stab ausgeführt?" Harry sah sie irritiert an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mit ihm nach Culloden Moor appariert und…" Harry zögerte. Die Bilder, wie er in die Falle getappt war, kamen wieder auf. Er schauderte, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, was seitdem genau gewesen ist, konnte sich aber nicht genau erinnern, ob er ihn nach dem Apparieren noch ein weiteres mal genutzt hat, „Warum fragen Sie?"

„Professor McPherson hat an ihm einen Prior Incantato angewendet, um die letzten Zaubersprüche herauszufinden. Sie war ziemlich geschockt, als sie herausfand, dass mit ihm getötet und gefoltert wurde."

„Glauben Sie, dass Simon, … äh Mr. Lestrange, damit zu tun hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit!" Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Simon nicht mochte, doch sie wollte ihm nicht unterstellen, die Unverzeihlichen benutzt zu haben. Schließlich übergab sie Harry den Zauberstab, der daraufhin das Büro verließ.

Die ersten Tage verbrachte Harry oft alleine, da Hermine fast den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek mit irgendwelchen Büchern beschäftigt war, die Harry wenig interessierten. Sie gab offen zu, dass sie sich sehr auf die Ferien gefreut hatte um genügend Zeit zu haben, auch einmal Hintergrundlektüren zu lesen. Sie interessierte sich brennend für Theorien über Portschlüssel und deren Entstehungsgeschichten und verwies oftmals auf den engen historischen Zusammenhang zwischen der Entwicklung von Portschlüsseln und der Schulgründung.

Harry hatte sich das einige Zeit gähnend angehört, bevor er sich entschloss Hermine nicht vom Lernen abzuhalten und die Bibliothek verließ. Zum Mittagessen strafte sie sein Desinteresse mit dem Vorwurf, man könne diese grandiose Schulbibliothek einfach nicht ignorieren und man müsse sie nutzen solange man noch an sie herankäme.

Theodor hatte von seiner Squibtante zu Weihnachten einen Zauberwürfel geschenkt bekommen. Nachdem er sämtliche Farben durcheinander gebracht hatte und ihn einfach nicht wieder richten konnte, versuchte er dem Muggelspielzeug mit etwas Magie nachzuhelfen.

Harry saß gerade über dem Geschenk von Ginny (ein Bilderrahmen und eine Handvoll Fotos, wo sie beiden drauf waren) als Theodor seinen Würfel zum explodieren brachte. Harry fuhr erschrocken auf und sah verstört in Theodors Richtung.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte Theodor, „Aber dieses Muggelding ist einfach zu kompliziert", fügte er mit einen Schulterzucken hinzu und ließ die Überreste mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden, „Sie hat es ja nett gemeint."

„Die Würfel sind auch nicht dazu geeignet verhext oder verflucht zu werden", antwortete Harry grinsend.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass die Zabinis heute wiederkommen?", fragte der Slytherin ein ganzes Stück ernster, „Ich glaube, dann wird es hier nicht mehr ganz so ruhig sein." Harry nickte. Er hatte es noch nicht gehört, aber er stimmte Theodors Vermutung zu. Solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, wäre es ihm allerdings egal und so hielt die beiden nichts ab am selben Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und sich wieder mit stundenlangen Zaubererschachpartien zu beschäftigen.

Draco, Blaise, Norman und Graham saßen in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Harry sah öfters unauffällig in ihre Richtung, doch es war sehr schwer etwas zu verstehen.

„Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet", hörte er Blaise flüstern, „Wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch… wenn er…" Harry strengte sich noch weiter an um etwas zu verstehen.

„Harry Du bist dran!" ermahnte Theodor ihn, doch er gebot ihm mit einer Geste still zu sein. Draco war aber bereits auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden und erhob sich.

„Potter!" zischte Draco, „Spionierst du schon wieder."

„Nein", wehrte Harry ab. Er erwartete, dass Draco ausfallend werden würde, doch er wies lediglich seine Freunde an, sich in die Schlafsälen zu verziehen und folgte ihnen rasch.

„Möchte wissen, was die vorhaben", murmelte Harry in Gedanken, doch Theodor ging darauf nicht ein und so vergaß Harry den Zwischenfall schon während des weiteren Spielverlaufs, welches seine ganze Konzentration forderte, wenn er gegen den Slytherin gewinnen wollte.

# - # - #

Als Harry am späten Vormittag zum Frühstück in der großen Halle erschien, saßen lediglich noch Hermine und Simon. Harry begrüßte beide mit einem Nicken und setzte sich zu ihnen. Hermine hatte Simon eine Arithmantiktabelle zugeschoben, die er mit einer vom Grübeln gerunzelter Stirn zu entziffern versuchte. Doch nach einigen ergebnislosen Erklärungsverschen gab er auf.

„Ich glaube diese Tabelle ist zurecht nicht im aktuellen Lehrplan", seufzte er resigniert und biss vorsichtig von seinem Brot ab.

„Aber er war doch ein Pionier der Arithmantik man kann diese Tabelle doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Vielleicht…", fing Hermine an, brach aber ab, da auch sie einsehen musste, dass es irrsinnig wäre noch weiter zu spekulieren.

„Morgen Harry", sagte sie schließlich, „Du bist spät!"

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry irritiert, wandte sich aber zu Simon, „Du isst?"

„Muss ja", sagte er gequält und legte das Brot beiseite, „Nicht dass ich es nötig hätte, aber man hat mir Nahe gelegt es doch zu tun, um kein Misstrauen zu schüren… Nur es ist abscheulich."

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Es schmeckt nicht", sagte er und sah angewidert zu seinem Marmeladentoast hinunter, „Dabei habe ich das mal ganz gern gegessen." Er lächelte gequält und schob Harry ein versiegeltes Stück Pergament zu.

„Hedwig hat ewig auf dich gewartet", erklärte Hermine leise, „Schließlich hat sie sich dazu überreden lassen, den Brief hier zu lassen." Harry nickte und nahm ihn an sich.

„Ich sollte mich wohl bei ihr entschuldigen", murmelte er während er es öffnete, „Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit sträflich vernachlässigt."

Er hielt einen Moment inne um den recht kurzen Inhalt zu überfliegen:

_Hallo Harry, _

_tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe und das, obwohl du brennend auf eine Antwort gewartet hast. Doch es gibt im Moment eine Menge Arbeit, die mich voll und ganz einnimmt._

_Ich fürchte deine Frage ist bereits beantwortet, doch ich habe tatsächlich mal einen Blick auf den Stammbaum deines Patenonkels geworfen. Leider konnte ich Mr. Lestrange nicht finden, aber du hast ja bereits persönlich mit ihm gesprochen und bist über seinen Zustand bestens aufgeklärt._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Remus_

Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln und faltete das Pergament zusammen.

„Du hast dich nach mir erkundigt?" fragte Simon interessiert.

„Was fragst du, wenn du es sowieso schon weißt?" antwortete Harry und grinste. Simon lächelte schwach und erhob sich.

„Ich habe noch was zu tun", sagte er beiläufig, wandte sich aber dann noch einmal an Harry, „Kannst du heute Abend bei mir vorbeikommen? Dumbledore hat da etwas an mich herangetragen, was ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte." Harry sah ihn irritiert an und nickte nur sehr zögerlich.

„_Keine Angst, nichts dramatisches",_ hörte er Simons Stimme und damit wandte sich der ehemalige Slytherin von ihnen ab und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

# - # - #

„Du bist echt komisch", fing Theodor an und setzte sich zu Harry.

„Was?"

„Das du heute Abend schon wieder alleine zu Simon gehen willst."

„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein", sagte Harry, „Und ich sagte ja, dass ich ihm glaube."

„Warum?" Theodors Augen verrieten seine Angst, „Ich – ich weiß nicht, aber Simon –er na ich…"

„Theo, du brauchst absolut nichts zu fürchten", beruhigte Harry den Slytherin, „Simon wird dir nichts tun."

„Ja, klar, er muss ja auch dein Vertrauen und das von Dumbledore behalten", widersprach Theodor missmutig. Harry starrte auf seine Schuhe und antwortete nicht darauf. Er war sich nach dem Brief ganz sicher, dass Simon die Seiten gewechselt hatte, trotzdem spürte er immer wieder das flaue Gefühl im Magen und die Angst in sich hochsteigen, wenn er den ehemaligen Slytherin sah. Auch wurde er weiterhin, wenn auch sehr viel seltener als vor ein paar Monaten, von Alpträumen heimgesucht, die sich um seine Auslieferung drehten.

„Meinst du, ich … ähm…", fing Theodor zögernd an.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich Schneequidditch?" wechselte Harry rasch das Thema.

„Nun es ist ähnlich wie richtiges Quidditch, nur dass es da keine Treiber gibt. Dafür gibt es aber fünf Jäger, die sich neben den Quaffel auch eine magische Schneeballschlacht liefern um das gegnerische Team davon abzuhalten Tore zu schießen. Es gibt außerdem…"

„Ach nee, unser Pärchen sitzt zusammen und unterhält sich über blöden Mädchensport", spottete Draco als er plötzlich zu ihnen trat, gefolgt von Norman und Graham.

„Was dagegen", entgegnete Harry kühl und seine Augen fixierten die Dracos, der sich jedoch an Theodor wandte.

„Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als dass sich einer von uns plötzlich mit dem Feind herumtreibt."

„Du meinst nicht zufällig mich?" stieß Theo hervor und stand auf, „Mit dir bin ich ein für alle mal fertig…"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…" Draco zeigte ein fieses Grinsen. Theodor ließ sich nur kurz davon einschüchtern, trat dem blonden Slytherin kurz entschlossen entgegen und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich würde dir raten dich schleunigst wieder zu verziehen." Harry staunte über Theodors plötzlichen Mut, wusste aber, dass er im Duellieren nicht annähernd eine Chance gegen Draco hätte. Harry griff fast automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab und nur einen Augenblick später war er an Theodors Seite.

„Lass uns in Frieden, Malfoy", zischte Harry und trat zwischen ihn und Theodor.

„Du hast dich da gar nicht einzumischen!" sagte Draco kühl, „Das ist eine Sache ganz allein zwischen Theodor und mir!" Draco versuchte Harry mit einer Geste klar zu machen, dass er sich verziehen sollte, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen sondern hob lediglich seinen Zauberstab um zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war sich im Notfall zu verteidigen.

„Vincolo", schrie Draco ohne Vorwarnung, doch Harry wich dem Fluch aus und versuchte es mit einem Entwaffnungszauber, der ins Leere ging.

„Impedimenta." Ohne sich gegen den Fluch, der ihn wie aus dem Nichts traf wehren zu können, sackte er langsam in sich zusammen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei und jede Bewegung war äußerst mühsam. Er versuchte seinen Arm zu heben um den Zauberstab erneut auf Draco zu richten, doch dann erschien Graham, dem er den Fluch verdankte, über ihm und nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „lege dich nie mit uns an." Harry gab resigniert den Versuch auf sich gegen den Lähmfluch zu wehren und sein Körper erschlaffte. Nur unter großen Mühen, schaffte er es seinen Kopf zu drehen und Theodor zu beobachten, der nun von den drei Slytherins umringt in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde.

„Expelliarmus!" Der Fluch traf den dunkelblonden Slytherin hart und mit einem lauten Knall wurde er gegen die Steinwand geschleudert. Einen Moment blieb er reglos liegen, bevor er stöhnend versuchte sich erneut aufzurichten.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", murmelte Harry schwerfällig und hoffte dass der Fluch doch endlich seine Wirkung verlor um eingreifen zu können. Doch die drei übergingen Harrys Bitte geflissentlich und schenkten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Theodor. Der Slytherin hatte sich gerade unter Mühen halbwegs aufgesetzt, als Draco ihn mit einem Fußtritt erneut zum Sturz brachte.

„Bitte…" wisperte er unter Schmerzen, „Ich habe euch nichts getan…" Seine Augen waren panisch und vermochten keinen der drei zu fixieren. Er zitterte leicht, als er sich zwang Draco anzusehen.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich dachte du hättest begriffen, dass ein Slytherin, der sich mit Potter rum treibt, für diesen Verrat zahlen muss", sagte Draco kalt.

„Draco i…ich", stotterte Theodor hilflos.

„Und ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, was einen Judas erwartet?"

Theodor nickte wimmernd und schloss wehrlos die Augen.

„Doloroso!" Der Dunkelblonde schrie vor Schmerzen und brach abermals zusammen als ihn ein zweiter und dritter Fluch traf, die Dracos Begleiter auf ihn abfeuerten.

Harry versuchte sich noch einmal mit aller Kraft gegen den Fluch aufzulehnen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nur widerwillig und jede Bewegung war unendlich schwer und langsam.

„Piaga rifornimento", schrie Draco. Theodors Schreie waren währenddessen zu einem Wimmern geworden und schließlich völlig verstummt.

‚_Jemand muss ihm helfen!_' dachte Harry und kämpfte weiter gegen den Fluch. Er schaffte es sich, unter großer Anstrengung, taumelnd zu erheben, doch dies von den Dreien bemerkt wurde und Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Stupor" Harry hatte keine Chance auszuweichen und noch bevor er begriff, was geschah, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

# - # - #

„Enervate" Harry öffnete nicht die Augen. Er fühlte sich benommen, aber er hatte die Stimme von Simon erkannt. Er lauschte in die Stille, doch es war bis auf ein leises Schluchzen, welches er Theodor zuordnete, nichts zu hören.

„Harry?" fragte Simon besorgt und er spürte eine Hand, die sanft seine Schulter berührte. Harry drehte mühsam seinen Kopf zur Seite, dann erst blinzelte er und erkannte die verschwommenen Konturen des ehemaligen Slytherins. Sehr langsam setzte er sich auf, um nach Theodor zu sehen. Dieser saß ganz in der Nähe an die Wand gelehnt. Er war bei Bewusstsein und lächelte Harry matt an. Trotzdem verrieten seine Augen, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte, zudem blutete er aus mehreren Wunden.

„Wo sind Draco und die anderen?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ich habe sie vorerst in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt. Ich kümmere mich später um sie", sagte Simon ruhig und half Harry auf die Beine, „jetzt sollten wir erst einmal zusehen dass wir deinen Freund in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

Simon gab Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder und ging zu Theodor, wich aber ganz plötzlich, noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, zurück. Theodor versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft zu erheben, brach aber stöhnend wieder zusammen. Harry eilte ihm zu Hilfe und warf Simon, der sich erheblich von den beiden distanziert hatte, einen auffordernden Blick zu, hielt aber plötzlich inne.

„Simon, was…" Harry brach ab, als Simon mit einer Geste abwinkte. Den Wink hatte es nicht bedurft um zu verstehen, was los war. Die blassblauen Augen spiegelten etwas erbarmungslos Unmenschliches wider und für einen Moment hatte dieser Blick den verletzten Slytherin fixiert. Harry hob den Zauberstab und hielt ihn in die Richtung des Vampirs. Doch es passierte nichts. Simon zog sich noch weiter zurück und schließlich fand er die Kraft in seinen Umhang zu greifen und eine kleine Flasche zu ziehen, dessen Inhalt er komplett leerte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Simon. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile in der Harry lediglich Simon beobachtete und erst als dieser halbwegs gefasst wirkte kam er den beiden wieder näher. Simon belegte die Wunden mit einem schmerzstillenden Zauber und mit Hilfe von ihm und Harry schafft es Theodor schließlich aufzustehen und in den Krankenflügel zu humpeln.

Madame Pomfrey stellte wie gewohnt keine Fragen, bugsierte Theodor in ein Bett und wies Harry und Simon an den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Sie könnten später wiederkommen, doch der Verletzte müsse erst einmal versorgt werden.

„Was wirst du mit den Dreien machen?", fragte Harry nach einer weile, die sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", antwortete Simon zögernd, „Irgendeine Strafarbeit wird sich schon finden lassen."

Sie stiegen gerade eine Treppe hinunter und erreichten schließlich das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, wo Simon seinen Schritt verlangsamte und dann stehen blieb.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte er, bevor Harry Anstalten machen konnte sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er nickte und auf einen Wink Simons folgte er diesem in das Klassenzimmer. Die Tür zum Zaubertranklager stand offen und sie steuerten darauf zu, als Simon plötzlich in der Tür stehen blieb. Harry wäre fast in ihn herein gerannt, doch als er ein Blick in das Lager warf erkannte er den Grund für Simons Reaktion.

Unzählige Regale waren durchwühlt worden und gleich mehrere Flaschen waren bei der Suche, nach was auch immer, zerbrochen. Deren Inhalt hatte sich zum Teil in den Fußboden geätzt oder sich mit anderen vermischt und strömten einen bestialischen Gestank aus, der Harry übel werden ließ.

„Hier hat jemand etwas gesucht", kommentierte Harry flüsternd.

„Ja", seufzte Simon und trat weiter in den Raum, um sich den Schaden näher zu betrachten.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	14. Die Legende der Medaillons

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder... wollte eigentlich schon vor zwei Tagen posten, aber mein Internet wurde umgestellt und ich kam zwei Tage nicht rein... aber dafür jetzt! Ich mag dieses Kapitel... ich mag es wirklich...

Arwen: sehr schöne Fragen... vergiss mal das Schneeqidditsch... und soo schnell bin ich auch nie beim updaten und ich kann auch nie vorher sagen wann das nächste fertig sein wird... also einfach mal reinschauen und nachgucken!

mrsgaladriel: ... oder etwas ganz anderes #fg#

Tayet: Oh ja, mir haben sie auch gefehlt...

Lady Claw: RESPEKT und zu deiner Frage: beantworten tu ich sie nicht... aber lies mal in den "Nie gezeigtn Szenen" die Kapitel "Tod in Culloden Moor" und "Rache ist Süß"

**Die Legende der Medaillons**

„Das Medaillon!", stieß Harry alarmiert hervor, „Hast du es noch?" Simon nickte und seine schmale, weiße Hand griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog den goldschimmernden Gegenstand hervor.

„Das wird mir keiner so schnell stehlen", sagte er leise und sein Blick schweifte über die Zutaten in den Regalen und am Boden.

„Wer immer hier eingedrungen ist, hat etwas Bestimmtes gesucht", schlussfolgerte Simon, „doch ich weiß nicht was oder ob etwas fehlt, ... Aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, was die drei Slytherins morgen Nachmittag tun werden!"

„Ich wette das waren Draco und seine Freunde", mutmaßte Harry, „Sie haben doch nur darauf gewartet, dass du was anderes zu tun hattest."

„Das glaube ich kaum", seufzte Simon, „Sie hätten ihre Schlafsäle nicht verlassen können, erst wieder wenn ich denn Bannfluch von den Türen nehme." Simon lächelte schwach, legte einen Luftreinigungszauber über den Raum und wies Harry mit einer Geste an sich zu setzen.

Er selbst nahm auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches Platz. Simons Miene war ernst:

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir von deinem Erfolg in Legilimentik erzählt", fing Simon zögernd an und unterbrach den Blickkontakt, „Er möchte, dass du lernst deine Gabe zu beherrschen um gezielter an die Pläne des dunklen Lords zu kommen." Harry starrte den jungen Mann unverhohlen an. Seine Gedanken verarbeiteten die Informationen sehr langsam und ebenso kam das Begreifen sehr spät.

„Ich soll Voldemorts Gedanken ausspionieren?" fragte Harry leise und spürte ein flaues Unbehagen in seinem Bauch.

„Ja", bestätigte Simon zögernd „Das jedenfalls beabsichtigt Dumbledore."

„Und... Du willst es mir beibringen?" Harry beobachtete Simon, dessen Hände nervös mit einer Schreibfeder spielten. Insgesamt wirkte Simon ein wenig unruhig, doch er versuchte es zu verstecken, denn seine Augen spiegelten nichts von all dem wieder.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Simon, „Die Legilimentik birgt viele Gefahren die ich nicht abzuschätzen vermag. Ich fürchte, dass ich nicht der Richtige dafür bin."

„Aber du bist ein 'außerordentlich begabter Legilimentiker', wenn nicht sogar der Beste weltweit."

„Ja, aber, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es nie lernen müssen", bestätigte Simon, schwieg aber eine Weile, bevor er leise fort fuhr: „Sicher..., Ich könnte dir etwas über die verschiedenen Methoden erzählen, über das Lesen und Beeinflussen fremder Gedanken, doch ob deine Gabe ausreichend ist, um die Ziele des Schulleiters umzusetzen, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Du glaubst nicht, dass ich es schaffen könnte?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich etwas enttäuscht in seinem Stuhl zurück ohne Simon jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Eine derart sonderbare, enge Bindung zwischen dir und dem dunklen Lord hat es unter Legilimentikern meines Wissens noch nie zuvor gegeben. Es bedarf im Normalfall schon sehr viel Übung und Erfahrung um gefahrlos einem anderen Legilimentiker bewusst in die Gedanken zu sehen geschweige denn, sie auch noch näher zu erforschen oder gar zu beeinflussen."

„Was soll daran so gefährlich sein?", gab Harry zurück, „die größte Gefahr besteht doch darin, dass Voldemort es bemerken könnte, wenn ich in seinen Gedanken herumspioniere?"

Simon winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, die größte Gefahr besteht darin, sich in den Gedanken des anderen Legilimentikers zu verlieren."

Harry fröstelte. Zwar verstand er nicht genau, was Simon meinte, doch es klang bedrohlich.

„Das heißt, du wirst es nicht tun?"

„Doch, ein bisschen Übung wird dir nicht schaden. Dann können wir weitersehen." Harry nickte stumm. Für längere Zeit sagte keiner etwas und Simon erhob sich schließlich.

„Ich sollte mich jetzt um Draco und die beiden anderen kümmern", sagte er ruhig, „Vielleicht gehst du nach oben und siehst noch einmal nach Theodor." Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Simon.

Theodor ging es verhältnismäßig gut und auch seine Wunden heilten sehr rasch. Harry erzählte von dem Einbruch in Simons Zaubertranklager. Die beiden Slytherins verbrachten den restlichen Abend zusammen und spielten Zaubererschach

# - # - #

Der Januar zeigte sich von seiner unangenehmen Seite. Es war kalt, aber der Schnee blieb aus und die Wolken, die den Himmel verhängten und kaum Sonnenlicht auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zuließen, sendeten gelegentliche Regenschauer.

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Theodor, der schon am Tag nach dem Angriff im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde.

Die letzten Ferientage rückten näher und Hermine drängte ihn sich endlich wieder mit der DA zu befassen. Nach einigen Widerworten musste er schließlich seine Gegenwehr aufgeben und so machte er sich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie bereits auf ihn wartete.

Harry sah sich verwundert um. Die Bibliothek war fast wie ausgestorben und statt Madame Pince saß Professor McGonagall am Eingang und betrachtete Harry, wie auch jeden anderen Schüler mit wachsamen, misstrauischen Augen.

Hermine begrüßte ihn knapp und schob ihm ein aufgeschlagenes Buch zu.

„Hier, dieser Fluch könnte ganz brauchbar sein", flüsterte sie. Doch bevor Harry ein Blick darauf warf, sah er sich noch einmal irritiert um.

„Madame Pince ist in den Krankenflügel gegangen", erklärte Hermine flüsternd, „Sie hat etwas von einem Ohnmachtsanfall und Kopfschmerzen erzählt und McGonagall hat sie dann nach oben geschickt um sich dafür einen Trank abzuholen." Harry nickte stumm und warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf das Buch.

„Der Fluch, errichtet eine Art Schutzmauer, die vor diversen Flüchen schützt und auch Vampire daran hindert weiter auf einen zuzugehen."

„Er scheint nicht gerade einfach zu sein", sagte Harry ruhig, nachdem er die einleitenden Worte gelesen hatte, „Was ist mit Flitwick, wird er ihn uns nicht beibringen?"

„Er steht nicht auf dem Lehrplan", seufzte Hermine, „Er ist sehr schwierig und hält nur eine begrenzte Zeit, aber er ist sehr wirksam, weil man mit der Schutzmauer mehrere Personen schützen kann."

„Warum lernen wir ihn dann nicht im Unterricht!"

„Das Erlernen braucht sehr viel Zeit, ich habe selbst die letzten drei Wochen dafür gebraucht."

„Kein Wunder", seufzte Harry, schenkte ihr aber ein verschmitztes Lächeln bevor er fort fuhr, „Du bist auch nicht in der Lage an nichts zu denken."

„Das Problem ist, dass wenn man in Gefahrensituationen den Kopf von allem freimacht, …" Hermine fing einen längeren Monolog an, dem Harry nur schwer folgen konnte, stattdessen beobachtete er weitaus interessierter die Rückkehr von Madame Pince. Was die beiden beredeten konnte er allerdings nicht verstehen und gerade als Professor McGonagall die Bibliothek verließ, stieß Hermine ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Sag mal hörst du eigentlich zu?" fragte sie ihn genervt und Harry antwortete mit einem ehrlichen Kopfschütteln. Hermine schenkte ihr einen ihrer bösesten Blicke, die sie aufziehen konnte, doch ihre Miene erhellte sich von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten. Sie stand hastig auf und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Constituo Pluteum", murmelte sie. Ein fast durchsichtiger bläulicher Schleier kam aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze hervor und legte eine Art Kreis um die beiden, den sie andeutungsweise mit ihrem Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Der Schleier schien sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einer enormen Wand aufzubauen, die leicht bläulich schimmerte.

„Hermine, was…?" Harry drehte sich um und starrte überrascht in die blassblauen Augen von Simon, doch der schmunzelte, „Interessanter Zauber", murmelte er, während seine weiße Hand nach der Wand tastete, diese aber rasch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder zurückzog.

„Miss Granger", schrie Madame Pince auf, „Sie wissen, dass Sie hier nicht zaubern dürfen, gerade…."

„Tut mir leid", wisperte sie und ließ den Schleier wieder verschwinden, „Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!" Madame Pince lächelte schwach, doch sie schien immer noch Kopfschmerzen zu haben, denn sie hielt sich mit einer Hand die Stirn, als sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwendete. Harry glaubte, dass sie wohl jeden anderen Schüler aus der Bibliothek verbannt hätte, doch Hermine hatte als Dauergast sicher bestimmte Privilegien. Eine rasche Bewegung, die er mehr erahnte als sehen konnte, ließ ihn erschocken zusammenfahren.

„Entschuldige", hörte er Simon murmeln, der sich plötzlich am Tisch nieder gelassen hatte und sich immer noch die offensichtlich schmerzende Hand hielt.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich ausgerechnet den Zauberspruch in der DA durchnehmen will", sagte Hermine.

Der ehemalige Slytherin inspizierte derweil interessiert das Blatt Papier mit Notizen, welches Hermine vor sich liegen hatte.

„Das hat wehgetan!" sagte Simon, „Deinen Notizen zufolge sollte ich wohl in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um euch machen!"

„Aber du hast doch ein Medaillon", fing Harry an, „Die Flüche dürften dir doch nichts anhaben…"

„Die Kraft des Medaillons vermag es nicht mich zu einem Menschen zu machen", winkte Simon leise ab, „Es macht mich unempfindlich gegen Sonnenlicht und unabhängig von Blut, doch der Instinkt zu töten oder die Macht bestimmter Bannflüche vermag es nicht zu unterdrücken."

„Was genau meinst du mit … Instinkt zu töten?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ein Vampir, der einmal Menschenblut getrunken hat, wird immer wieder danach verlangen und auch unter dem Einfluss des Medaillons wird das Verlangen nach frischem Blut nie ganz erlischen. Die meisten werden ihrem natürlichen Instinkt irgendwann doch nachgeben und wieder töten …"

„Das heißt… du… du…" stotterte Hermine erschrocken. Simon schüttelte reumütig den Kopf und warf ihr einen kurzen, aber eindringlichen Blick zu, dann senkte er sein Haupt.

„Was meint ihr wieso der Angriff auf Glencoe so brutal gewesen ist?" fragte er tonlos nach einer kurzen Pause. Die beiden Schüler starrten ihn begriffsstutzig an, doch es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Simon zögernd weiter sprach.

„Morticia besitzt eines der einst sieben Medaillons. Sie und Campbell haben einige hundert Vampire zusammengerufen und sie in den Bergen von Glencoe versteckt, manche der Rebellischeren mussten sogar eingesperrt werden. Das Medaillon hat nicht genug für alle hergegeben und der lange Verzicht auf frisches Blut hat die Vampire langsam aber sicher zum Boykott getrieben."

„Was ist mit den anderen Medaillons? Was weißt du über sie?" fragte Hermine, die ganz gebannt an Simons Lippen hing.

„Nicht viel", winkte Simon ab. „Sie sind sehr alt, niemand weiß wie und woraus sie gemacht wurden. Es gibt eine Legende, aber was daran wirklich wahr ist, weiß ich nicht. Die sehr alten Vampire reden nicht darüber."

„Erzähl", forderte Hermine auf.

„Der Legende zufolge, kann man aus allen sieben Medaillons zusammen einen Trank herstellen, der einen Vampir nahezu in einem Menschen zurückverwandelt. Doch das Ergebnis ist eben nur menschenähnlich. Es heißt weiter, dass bei den ersten Versuchen, durch die Metamorphose des Vampirs eine Kreatur entstand, die weitaus grausamer, beinahe unsterblich und ohne die vampirtypischen Nachteile, war. Es ist eine weitere Möglichkeit den Tod zu überlisten, aber für einen hohen Preis, der meist mit den Verlust der Seele einhergeht."

„Sind das die Pläne des dunklen Lords?" fragte Hermine, „Eine Bestie zu erschaffen, der niemand etwas anhaben kann?"

„Nein, das wohl nicht", widersprach Simon, „Zum einen wurden im Laufe der Zeit zwei Medaillons vernichtet oder sie sind verschollen. Keiner weiß ob sie noch existieren, aber viele glauben, dass sie von den Menschen zerstört wurden. Ich denke, Morticia geht es mehr darum ihre doch sehr große Menge an Untertanen zu kontrollieren, und den Trank noch effektiver zu machen, wobei ich nicht weiß, wie eine Kombination aus zwei Medaillons wirkt."

„Was ist damals passiert?" fragte Harry, der von der Legende fasziniert war.

„Ganz genau weiß ich das nicht", sagte Simon zögernd, „Ich glaube die Vampire haben diese Kreaturen irgendwie getötet, aber weiter mit den Medaillons herumexperimentiert, was zu einem großen Krieg zwischen Zauberern und Vampiren um die Medaillons geführt hat. Die Menschen, haben die Vampire gejagt und getötet. Es waren schwere Zeiten für die Vampire, da sie fast ausgerottet und die Medaillons getrennt wurden. Die Vampire sind zumeist in menschenleere Gegenden geflohen und haben sich vor der Welt versteckt gehalten. Die verbliebenen fünf Medaillons sind im Laufe der Geschichte durch mehrere Hände gewandert. Wer auch immer im Besitz eines der wertvollen magischen Gegenstände war und es mit der Blutlinie übereinstimmte, hatte das Sagen. Meist waren es die Sippenältesten, die auch die meisten Nachkommen hatten."

„Du hast also gar kein Recht auf das Medaillon?" fragte Hermine dazwischen.

„Nein, Schau dir meine Blutlinie an. Severus ist ein Ausgestoßener gewesen, mehr oder weniger ein Nachkomme des Campbellklans…", Simon zögerte. Harry glaubte zu sehen, wie er erschauderte, doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und fuhr fort, „Als Morticia und Campbell das Bündnis mit dem dunklen Lord eingingen, mussten sie ein Medaillon vorübergehend an Severus übergeben, damit er den Auftrag des Lords erfüllen konnte. Er hat es nie zurückgegeben und wollte auch nie zu ihnen gehören! Deshalb haben die Vampire ihn verstoßen und all die Jahre versucht es wieder zu bekommen und meinen Patenonkel zu töten, doch sie scheuten Hogwarts zu sehr um es mit Gewalt zu versuchen."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr", warf Harry ein, „Ich glaube lange werden sie nicht warten."

„Ich weiß nicht was der dunkle Lord plant, aber er hält sie zurück", sagte Simon zögerlich, „Der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht noch nicht ideal, oder sie haben uns noch nicht gefunden… Ich würde die Gegenwart eines fremden Vampirs spüren, wenn er sich dem Schloss nähern würde."

„Dann sollten wir hoffen, dass sie es nie finden und es aufgeben", seufzte Harry.

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine, „Hier im Schloss befindet sich das, was Voldemort am Meisten begehrt: Du, Simon und das Medaillon, aber zum Glück auch das, was er am meisten fürchtet: nämlich Dumbledore."

„Hermine hat Recht" stimmte Simon zu, „Wir müssen auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein und …" Simon zögerte, „lernt die Flüche in der DA. Sie werden sicher von großem Nutzen sein…"

„Solange wir sie nicht gegen dich einsetzen oder an dir ausprobieren, meinst du wohl", fiel Hermine ihm kichernd ins Wort. Simon schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit Dumbledore gesprochen", sagte er, „Er möchte, dass du, sobald der Unterricht wieder beginnt, zweimal die Woche zu mir kommst." Harry nickte und doch lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, „Du wirst für die erste Zeit einen Partner brauchen. … Daher werde ich heute noch einmal mit Theodor sprechen. Er scheint mir am ehesten dafür geeignet zu sein."

„Warum ausgerechnet Theodor?" fragte Harry.

„_Weil alle anderen aus deinem Umfeld nicht in Frage kommen." _Simon sprach nicht laut und so antwortete Harry ebenfalls nur über seine Legilimentik.

„_Warum?"_

„_Ich glaube kaum dass du freiwillig in Ginnys Gedanken gucken möchtest. Immerhin war es ja das, was du letztes Jahr nicht wolltest und deshalb Okklumentik gelernt. Ron halte ich für kaum geeignet, da wir beide nie miteinander klarkommen werden und Hermine … ist für einen Anfänger, wie dich zu schwer!"_

Simon zwinkerte Harry zu, dann erhob er sich und verließ die Bibliothek.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Hermine interessiert, doch Harry grinste nur geheimnisvoll und widmete sich wieder Hermines Aufzeichnungen.

# - # - #

Die letzten Ferientage gingen erstaunlich rasch zu Ende und schon am Abend vor dem ersten Schultag wimmelte es vor lauter Schülern wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry sah sich einen Moment um, bis er Theodor erblickte, der mit seiner Freundin in einer dunklen Ecke saß und sie küsste. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht stören, doch in dem Moment gesellte sich Pansy Parkinson zu dem Pärchen und so gab sich auch Harry einen Ruck und trat zu ihnen. Die beiden Mädchen begrüßten ihn herzlich und boten ihm einen freien Stuhl an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur…" Harry brach ab, als Theodor ihn auf den Stuhl zog.

„Nix da", sagte er, „Schluss mit verkriechen, Harry. … und nein du störst nicht! Claire will uns gleich etwas von dem Verwirrungstrank mitbringen und du bist herzlich eingeladen - in unserem kleinen Anti-Draco-Club." Harry sah ihn irritiert an, „War Claires Vorschlag", fügte Theodor rasch mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu.

Harry verschob das Gespräch über das erste, morgige Treffen mit Simon, um die gute Laune von Theodor nicht zu vermiesen und wandte sich beiläufig an die beiden Mädchen: „Wie waren eure Ferien?"

„Klasse", sagte Dora, „Ich wette das Schneequidditch hätte dir auch gefallen."

„Es war ein geniales Spiel und ein so knapper Endstand, aber die Iren haben die Schweitzer am Ende weggekickt", fuhr Pansy fort.

„Du hast die Frostbeulen vergessen!"

„Welche Frostbeulen?" Pansy lachte, „Mum hat mit einem Zauber meinen Sitz mit einem leichten Glühzauber belegt, war kuschelig warm, aber du wolltest ja nicht!"

„Aber der hat dich nicht vor dem Schneeball geschützt!", sagte Dora schelmisch, „Pansy hat nämlich ganz schön was abbekommen."

„Aber nicht so schlimm wie der Mann zwei Reihen vor uns!", wehrte Pansy ab, „den hat man nach einem Frontal-Treffer ins angrenzende Krankenhaus bringen müssen, der wurde einfach so KO geschlagen!"

„Was war das denn für…" Theodor stockte und sah aufmerksam in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ist eine mistige Idee!" schrie Claire ihren Zwillingsbruder an, „ Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!"

„Claire", tobte Norman, „DAS ist allein meine Sache und die von Draco."

„Dann darfst du dich nicht beklagen, dass du nachts nicht mehr schlafen kannst und schon gar nicht, dass es George nicht gefällt."

„Habe ich das?", zischte Norman zurück. Harry der die beiden streitenden Zabini-Zwillinge betrachte, sah, dass Norman eine blutende Hand hatte, „Außerdem was geht mich George an."

„Du könntest wenigstens ein bisschen Rücksicht auf die anderen nehmen. George…"

„Claire! George hat hier nichts zu sagen!" Norman zog seine Schwester mit seiner unverletzten Hand weiter in Richtung Ausgang, „Er muss sich damit abfinden, oder er bekommt noch mal eine Abreibung." Die Steinwand glitt zur Seite und die Zwillinge hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Die beiden stritten sich ständig, doch im Grunde mochten sie sich viel zu gerne, als dass für Claire Gefahr drohte.

„Ich glaube wir brauchen erstmal nicht darauf hoffen dass Claire uns den Trank vorbeibringt", kommentierte Dora die Szene und erhob sich, um selbst dafür zu sorgen. Harry überlegte zwar, wer George war und was, Normans Aussage nach, seine und Dracos Sache war, doch Theodor kehrte wieder zu seiner Frage zurück und verdrängte so Harrys Überlegungen wieder in den Hintergrund.

„Was war das für ein Schneeball, der einen Mann einfach so KO schlägt?"

„Naja, er war etwas überdimensional… Man könnte Meinen der Sucher der Iren hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als Schneebälle heraufzubeschwören, die problemlos die ideale Grundlage für Schneemänner von zwei Metern Größe gewesen wären. Das war die reinste Schneeschlacht und obwohl das Wetter klar war, hatte man den Eindruck in ein heftiges Schneegestöber geraten zu sein." Dora drückte jedem einen Becher von heißem süßlich schmeckendem Verwirrungstrank in die Hand, den Harry dankbar annahm.

„Du hast die unteren Reihen vergessen", fügte Dora hinzu, „Die waren im Laufe des Spiels derart eingeschneit worden, dass man sie nach dem Spiel regelrecht wieder ausbuddeln musste."

Die vier Slytherins saßen den ganzen Abend zusammen. Dora und Pansy vertieften sich weiter in die Ausführungen des Schneequidditchs und nach dem zweiten oder dritten Becher Verwirrungstrank hatte Harry vergessen, dass er eigentlich mit Theodor etwas Wichtiges besprechen wollte.

Harrys erster Schultag begann mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Nur mühsam und mit verquollenen Augen schleppte er sich nach der ausgesprochen kurzen Nacht in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, doch bis auf ein paar Bissen von seinem Brot brachte er nichts herunter.

Der Lärm der umstehenden Slytherins machten seine Kopfschmerzen nicht besser und so verließ er die Halle sehr früh, um zum Verwandlungsunterricht zu gehen, wo ihn Hermine abfing.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert!", merkte sie mit verschränkten Armen an, „Zu viel getrunken?" Harry nickte knapp und ging neben ihr in den Klassenraum. Er mühte sich den ganzen Morgen damit ab seine übermüdeten Augen offen zu halten und erst beim Mittagessen schaffte er es endlich, sich zu Theodor zu setzen um die anstehende erste Legilimentikstunde mit Simon anzusprechen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Theodor, „Ich habe mit Simon gesprochen."

„Und? Du machst es?" Theodor nickte und füllte sich etwas auf den Teller, „Warum?"

„Weiß nicht", entgegnete der Slytherin, „Es wird schon nicht schaden."

„Und Simon?"

„Mit dem ist alles geklärt, er wird nichts sagen wegen den Flammenfluch und … irgendwie hattest du recht … wir brauchen glaube ich nichts zu befürchten!"

„Redet ihr von Simon?" fragte Claire in ihre Unterhaltung rein, „Der ist echt in Ordnung!" fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, viel besser als diese Peony!", pflichtete Norman ihr bei.

„Ihr seid ausnahmsweise Mal einer Meinung?" fragte Theodor belustigt, worauf sich die Zwillinge giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Besser als Peony schon, aber du bist ja sogar zu blöd deinen Trank umzurühren", giftete Claire ihren Bruder an.

„Der Kessel ist doch nur explodiert, weil du die Birkenbaumrinde schlampig geschnitten hast."

„Soviel dazu", bemerkte Harry grinsend, während die Zwillinge über die Schuldfrage des explodierenden Kessels stritten, „Wir treffen uns um Sieben vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer!" Theodor nickte und Harry erhob sich bis zum Ende der Mittagspause noch etwas Ruhe im Schlafsaal zu finden.

# - # - #

Simon führte die beiden Slytherins in das Zaubertranklager und wies sie an sich zu setzen. Simon entfachte mehrere Fackeln und es wurde sehr hell. Eigentlich viel zu hell. Denn jetzt nahm Harry jedes kleinste, störende Detail wahr. Es war sehr aufgeräumt und jede Zaubertrankzutat stand ordentlich beschriftet im Regal an seinem Platz, jetzt allerdings war zu erkennen, dass einige Flaschen einen Sprung hatten und, dass der Fußboden unter dem Kessel von einer schwarz eingebrannten Masse geziert war, wie auch die Kerkerdecke starke Verschmutzungen durch Ruß aufwies. Aus einer Wand dahinter drang die Feuchtigkeit und zwischen den einzelnen Ritzen wuchsen Moose und Schimmelpilze, die Simon sicher nicht für seine Zaubertränke züchtete.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Simon, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war, „Aber wir brauchen das Licht, du brauchst es um Sehen zu können!"

Simon ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder und überflog seine Notizzettel, die er vor sich liegen hatte. Erst dann sah er auf und wandte sich an Theodor.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?" fragte er. Der Slytherin beantwortete die Frage mit einem knappen Nicken und zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche, „sehr gut…" kommentierte Simon, „aber dazu komme ich später."

„Harry, du hast eine Menge Arbeit vor dir und ich bin mir wie gesagt nicht sicher, wie weit deine Gabe ausreicht, aber das sehen wir wenn wir soweit sind. Ich habe einen Sechspunkteplan erstellt, nachdem wir arbeiten werden. Die ersten vier Punkte werden dir durchaus bekannt sein. Es geht darum ein Gefühl zu erfassen und den dazu gehörigen Gedanken, die Erinnerung, oder die Umstände herauszufinden. Punkt drei und vier ist das beeinflussen durch Fragen stellen. Erst wenn du das beherrscht, können wir anfangen Strategien für dich zu entwickeln, die es dir ermöglichen fremde Gedanken und Handlungen zu beeinflussen."

„Aber das will ich doch gar nicht", erwiderte Harry protestierend, „Ich will doch nur…"

„Du willst auch nur an die Pläne des dunklen Lords kommen", sagte Simon, „aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Du musst seine Gedanken beeinflussen, ihn zwingen diese Pläne zu offenbaren, und glaube mir du musst verdammt gut sein, um auch nur den Versuch zu wagen!" Harry nickte. Er musste begreifen, dass dies kein einfaches Unterfangen war und, dass es Ewig dauern würde, bis er so weit war, wenn er es überhaupt schaffte.

„Du brauchst dir darüber aber jetzt noch keine Gedanken machen", beschwichtigte Simon,

„Wir fangen ganz einfach an und wenn wir an Punkt fünf angekommen sind, bist du sicher soweit, dass dir der Sprung von der ausgesprochenen zur kognitiv-visuellen Beeinflussung nicht mehr sonderlich schwer fallen wird." Harry konnte dem nicht folgen, aber Simon hatte sich bereits erhoben.

„Ich denke wir sollten beginnen", sagte er leise und suchte etwas in dem Regal hinter sich, „Ich habe dich viel zu lange mit der Theorie verunsichert." Simon kam schließlich mit dem Denkarium an den Tisch und schob es Theodor zu.

„Ich musste Dumbledore übrigens versprechen dich nie mit diesem Ding alleine zu lassen, du scheinst zu neugierig zu sein", Simon lächelte und wandte sich an Theodor, „Du weißt was du tun musst?" Der Slytherin nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Seine Hand zitterte, als er die Stabspitze auf seine rechte Schläfe setzte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Harry glaubte, dass er sich konzentrierte und erst eine ganze Weile später verschwanden die ersten Erinnerungen in dem schwarzen Gefäß, wo sie silbern schimmernd ihre Kreise zogen. Theodor wiederholte das Ganze viermal, dann legte er seinen Zauberstab beiseite.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte Theodor fast flüsternd. Simon nahm dies zur Kenntnis und wies die beiden an sich einander gegenüber hinzusetzen.

„So Harry", sagte Simon und trat neben sie, „Theodor besitzt nicht einmal im Anflug der Gabe der Legilimentik. Das heißt es kommt ganz auf dich an, was du daraus machst. Konzentrier dich als erstes darauf, was du siehst."

Harry starrte in die dunkelgrünen Augen von Theodor. Sie waren klar, aber unergründlich. Er gab sich alle Mühe, irgendein Gefühl zu erkennen, doch selbst die Angst, die er oft genug in diesen Augen gesehen hatte, schien verschwunden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis seine Augen anfingen zu schmerzen. Er blinzelte und gab den Versuch auf.

„Ich – ich…" stammelte er.

„Schon OK", wehrte Simon ab, „schließ deine Augen für einen Moment um sie zu entlasten!" Harry folgte der Anweisung und sobald er sie schloss spürte er Erleichterung und die innere Anspannung wich. Er fühlte Simons kühle Hand, die seinen Kopf etwas anhob. Einen Moment schrak er zusammen.

„_Keine Angst"_, hörte er Simons beruhigende Stimme in seinem Kopf, _„bleib so in dieser Haltung, wenn du die Augen wieder öffnest wirst du Theos Augen sehen, halte dich am ersten Eindruck fest!"_

„Jetzt öffne sie!" sagte Simon für beide hörbar und Harry folgte mit einem leichten Blinzeln der Aufforderung. Sein Blick fixierte die grünen Augen und jetzt war es Nervosität, die er wahrnahm. Theo war nervös, vielleicht auch ein wenig ängstlich. _„Halte dich daran fest!"_ Krampfhaft versuchte er der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, doch der Eindruck verblasste schnell und es war wieder nur Theodor, der vor ihm saß.

„Versuch es noch mal", sagte Simon leise, „Das Gefühl ist noch da, du musst es nur suchen und ihm folgen!"

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und strich mit seinen Fingern über die geschlossenen Lider. Dann versuchte es erneut. Diesmal war die Nervosität zum Greifen nahe und versuchte weiter in Theodors Kopf einzudringen. Es gelang ihm, wenn auch nur schwer. Ganz vage sah er einzelne Bilder, die er kaum zu deuten vermochte. _Er sah Simon in dessen Schuluniform und die beiden schienen sich zu streiten. Theodor hatte Angst vor dem Siebtklässler und schließlich resignierte er. Wieder wurde das Bild unscharf und er sah Simon im Zaubertranklager sitzen. Ihm gegenüber war Theodor. Simon redete auf ihn ein, oder erklärte etwas_, dann verschwanden die Konturen und die Gedanken verschlossen sich ihm, ohne das Harry erfuhr, was er nun genau gesehen hatte.

Harry senkte den Kopf, das Eindringen in die Gedanken war anstrengend und er wusste dass es dauern würde, bis er einen weiteren Versuch wagen konnte.

„Das ist schon mal gar nicht schlecht gewesen", sagte Simon und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder, „Was hast du gesehen?"

Nur sehr zögernd beschrieb er die beiden Situationen, in denen er Theodor und Simon gesehen hatte. Währenddessen wanderte sein Blick prüfend von einem zum anderen. Simons Blick war kalt gefühllos, wie er es immer war. Lediglich ein Lächeln verriet, dass er zufrieden mit Harrys Leistung war. Theodor schien dagegen verblüfft zu sein und vielleicht auch erschrocken. Denn auch sein Blick wanderte unruhig von einem zum anderen.

„Willst du es noch einmal versuchen?", fragte Simon ruhig. Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er nahm sich Zeit noch einmal in sich hineinzuhorchen. Seine Konzentration hatte sehr gelitten, doch schließlich rückte er seinen Stuhl zurecht und fixierte mit seinen grünen Augen, die seines Gegenübers. Diesmal war es nicht schwer die Lücke zu finden, denn diese dunklen Augen strotzten noch immer von Schock und Verblüffung. Theodor schienen viel Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn das was Harry sah war oft nur Schatten, die kurz vor Harrys geistigem Auge auftauchten und dann sofort wieder verschwunden waren.

„_Klammer dich an ein Bild"_, flüsterte Simons Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _„Folge ihm!"_

Harry drohte für einen Moment den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen um Simons Aufforderung zu widersprechen. Es widerstrebte ihn, noch tiefer in Theodors Gedanken einzudringen, doch dann sah er wieder dieses eine Bild, wie Theodor mit Simon an eben diesem Tisch saß. Wie die anderen Bilder zuvor verschwamm es, bevor weitere Details sichtbar wurden.

Was darauf folgte ging so schnell, dass er es selbst nur am Rande wahrnehmen konnte. Es war als würde er seinen Stuhl verlassen, als würde die Welt, die gerade noch um ihn herum war, verschwinden und er geradewegs in Theodors Kopf gesogen. Dieses Gefühl war überwältigend. Panisch versucht Harry sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er war nicht in der Lage um Hilfe zu schreien oder seine Hände dazu zu zwingen, sich am Stuhl festzuhalten. Sein Körper gehorchte nicht mehr seinem Befehlen, dafür sah aber sein Auge das Bild, welches zu schwinden drohte, in gänzlicher Schärfe und erstmals konnte er Stimmen hören.

Zerrissen von Faszination und Panik vermochte er nicht diesem Bild seine ganze Konzentration schenken, denn ein Teil seines Verstandes warnte ihn, noch weiter in die Gedanken einzudringen.

Im Entferntesten erinnerte ihn dies an die Erfahrungen mit dem Denkarium. Harry sah sich um und erblickte neben diesem Bild unzählige andere. Alle gestochen scharf und jedes an sich würde beim näheren Betrachten anfangen diese Erinnerungen abzuspielen. Harrys Zustand zwischen den Bildern war schwebend und so wirklich konnte er nichts beeinflussen, nicht einmal sein Vorwärtskommen. Die Bilder rauschten weiter an ihm vorbei, gelegentlich klammerte er sich an ihnen fest, bekam kurze Gespräche mit. Eines zwischen Theodor und seinem Vater, eines wo der junge Slytherin alleine in seinem Zimmer saß und mit seinem Teddy sprach. In einem weiteren bekam er eine Ohrfeige von einem Mädchen.

Harry war am Verzweifeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er in diesem ganzen Wirrwarr einen Ausgang finden sollte, oder ob es überhaupt einen gab. Was, wenn er in Theodors Gedanken gefangen war und nie wieder herausfand? Jedes Bild hatte ihn tiefer in Theodors Gedankenwelt gezogen, hier, herrschten die Bilder aus Theodors Kindheit. Dinge die ihn geängstigt haben, aber auch fröhliche Erinnerungen. Harry betrachtete gerade ziemlich freudlos einen Gedanken an einen Kindergeburtstag, als eine Hand nach ihm griff. Obwohl er keinen Körper zu haben schien, klammerte sich diese Hand fest um ihn und in einem wirbelnden Sturm bunter farbenfroher Bilder, wurde er aus dem Kopf hinausgezogen.

Er spürte, wie sein Körper mit aller Wucht gegen den Stuhl gepresst wurde. Harry schrie erschrocken auf. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblickes sah er noch wie Simons Körper nach hinten schlug, dann stürzte er taumelnd und riss Harry mit vom Stuhl.

„Entschuldige", keuchte Simon und setzte sich auf, „Ich habe dir wohl zu viel zugemutet!" Simon reichte Harry eine Hand und half ihm auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich ungewohnt taub an. Der ehemalige Slytherin bugsierte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl und selbst, noch keuchend, lehnte er sich zurück.

„Was … was ist passiert?" brachte Harry mühevoll hervor.

„Du bist zu tief eingedrungen und dann warst du weg… also dein Geist war nicht mehr in deinem Körper", erklärte Simon und wandte sich an Theodor, der die beiden blass anstarrte, „Alles OK?" Theodor nickte, doch das Grauen in seinen Augen verschwand nicht gänzlich.

„Man kann nicht unbegrenzt in die Gedanken des anderen dringen", sagte Simon, nachdem auch er sich beruhigt hat, „Jeder Legilimentiker hat irgendwo seine Grenze, wird sie überschritten kann es schwierig werden wieder herauszukommen."

„Auch für dich?"

„Ja, auch ich habe meine Grenzen, auch wenn sie in Dimensionen liegen, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Du wirst lernen müssen sie zu finden und zu respektieren. Je mehr Okklumentik dein Gegenüber beherrscht, umso niedriger ist die Grenze, dass macht es besonders schwierig."

„Wie finde ich die Grenze und wie komme ich da raus, wenn ich noch einmal zu tief drin bin?" Simon schwieg einen Moment.

„Du findest die Grenze nur durch sehr viel Erfahrung, irgendwann wirst du ihre Existenz spüren, aber das dauert. Deine zweite Frage ist schwieriger zu beantworten. Die Gedanken deines Gegenübers sind ständig in Bewegung und sie können die Grenze in beide Richtungen überschreiten. Das heißt wenn du in einem Gedanken bist, musste du ihn zwingen, der vorrangigste Gedanke zu werden und du kommst wieder raus oder du springst auf einen anderen Gedanken, der früher oder später wieder an die Oberfläche kommen muss. Am besten ist natürlich dass es nicht wieder soweit kommt." Simon lächelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Es ist spät", seufzte er, „Ihr solltet ins Bett gehen!" Er stand auf und griff wieder ins Regal um etwas hervorzuholen und gab es Harry. Es war Simons magische Augenbinde.

„Das sollte dir helfen heute Abend den Kopf frei zu machen, trag sie beim Schlafen und bis zum Nächsten mal schau dich in deiner Umgebung um und beobachte die Gefühle deiner Mitmenschen … nur Beobachten, du sollst ein wenig daran arbeiten die Türen zu finden!" Simon lächelte und nachdem Theodor seine Erinnerungen wieder aus dem Denkarium gezogen hatte, begleitete der ehemalige Slytherin die beiden Schüler zum Ausgang.

„Das war echt unheimlich", sagte Theodor, als die beiden auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren, „Du hast geschrieen und plötzlich bist einfach so zusammengeklappt. Simon hat mir ganz schnell erklärt was er tun würde… und dann war auch er weg! Was glaubst du was ich für ne Angst hatte."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Harry. Es war anstrengend gewesen und auch wenn es noch verhältnismäßig früh war, fiel Harry dankbar auf sein Bett. Er legte gerade noch die Augenbinde um und spürte wie seine Gedanken und Gefühle zum Erliegen kamen. Dann schlief er ein.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	15. Draco mal zwei

So, eigentlich bin ich viel zu beschäftigt um dieses kapitel reinzustellen, aber ich halte mich mal kurz:

HEUTE vor genau einem Jahr habe ich den Prolog gepostet, diese Geschichte wird sozusagen ein Jahr alt und es ist Walpurgisnacht (uninteressant weil arbeiten muss)!

Ein dickes Dankeschön an mrsgaladriel (dir bekommt das Lesen meiner Story nicht wirklich gut, ständig solltest du etwas anderes tun, lol finde es aber super dass du dir aber wirklich immer die Zeit nimmst eine Rückmeldungen zu schreiben) und ladyclaw (breitgrins, wäre sicher nicht schlecht)

Wer scharf nachdenkt könnte sicher irgendetwas herausfinden, aber es ist schwierig...

**Draco mal zwei**

Harry war für die Augenbinde mehr als dankbar, denn die Hausaufgabe die Simon ihm gestellt hatte, klang einfacher, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. So neigte er zum Beispiel dazu, sein Opfer konkret zu beobachten, oder besser es anzustarren, allerdings blieben diese penetranten Versuche oft ergebnislos. Die Gefühle, die er über die Legilimentik erfasste, waren meist nur zufällig, kurze Einblicke in die Gefühlswelt eines Vorübergehenden, aber beim zweiten Hinschauen waren diese Eindrücke oftmals wieder verschwunden.

Er fand allerdings heraus, dass ein Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw Hals über Kopf in ein blondes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff verknallt war, sowie dass Terry Boot erstaunlich nervös auf das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel reagierte. Ein Sechstklässler aus Slytherin ärgerte sich über eine vermasselte Prüfung. Neville machte sich Sorgen, weil er in Verwandlung hinterherhinkte und Claire wirkte erstaunlich bedrückt wegen einem Streit mit ihrem Bruder.

Seine Konzentration litt gewaltig unter der Legilimentik und so blieb recht wenig für seine anderen Fächer und die DA übrig. Daher war er sehr dankbar, dass Hermine sich so hineinkniete und sämtliche Vorbereitungen für das nächste Treffen übernommen hatte.

In der nächsten DA-Stunde nahm Hermine den Bannflucht durch, doch am Ende war sie noch immer die Einzige, die in der Lage war, die blau-schimmernde Wand zu errichten. Harry hatte mehrmals versucht seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu befreien, doch es wollte ihm nie ganz gelingen.

„Hermine bist du dir ganz sicher, dass der Fluch das Ideale ist?" fragte er nach der Stunde skeptisch.

„Na ja", erwiderte sie, „Ich sagte doch, dass er schwierig sei und ein bisschen Konzentration kann man wohl verlangen … Den Patronus haben sie auch irgendwann hinbekommen."

„Aber wie soll man den Kopf frei kriegen, wenn man einer Horde von Vampiren gegenübersteht?", warf Anthony ein, der das Gespräch mitbekam und sich zu ihnen gesellte, „Ich glaube da wirst selbst du versagen!"

„Es ist genau dasselbe, wenn man einem Dementor gegenübersteht, der einem gerade alle glücklichen Gedanken raubt, die man zum Heraufbeschwören braucht!"

„Ja, nämlich schier unmöglich!", mischte Luna sich ein, „Es ist bekannt, dass es sehr viele gibt, die beim Anblick eines Dementoren nicht in der Lage waren einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Denkt doch nur mal an Justin." Harry erschauderte. Er hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr an seinen missglückten Patronus gedacht. Nur in Phasen, wo es ihm sehr schlecht ging, kamen die Erinnerungen hoch und immer wieder musste er daran denken, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre.

„Harry?" Hermine stieß ihn in die Seite und zog somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Du machst dir doch keine Vorwürfe mehr deswegen?"

„Weißt du, ich…", stammelte Harry und entschied sich schließlich zu einer Notlüge: „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Wie geht es Justin?", fragte Hermine, behielt Harry aber vorsorglich im Auge.

„Ich weiß nicht", winkte Luna ab, „Ich glaube Neville hatte ihn letztes Jahr mal besucht und da war sein Zustand … na ja … unverändert." Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen und versuchte die Erinnerungen und Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Entschuldigt mich", log Harry, „Ich muss noch einmal mit Theodor sprechen."

„Harry alles OK?", fragte Hermine besorgt, doch er winkte mit einem gequälten Lächeln ab und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

# - # - #

Harry hatte von vielen jüngeren Schülern bereits gehört, das Simons Unterrichtstil wesentlich besser war, als der von Professor Peony, und war sehr auf den Unterricht gespannt als er sich am Freitagmorgen nach dem Frühstück zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer begab.

Simon war noch nicht da, aber die Tür war bereits geöffnet und nach und nach füllte sich der Raum. Ein leises aber stetiges Tuscheln machte sich breit. Neville wirkte nervös, sagte aber nichts sondern starrte stumm auf den Tisch.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Nun ich habe von dem Grundkurs gehört, das Simon seine Schüler ganz schön ran nimmt, damit sie das geforderte Pensum noch vor der Abschlussprüfung Ende April durch haben."

„Na ja ich glaube schon das wir ganz schön im Lehrplan hinterherhinken", gab Harry zu, „aber er ist sicher ein sehr verständnisvoller Lehrer und kann sehr gut erklären. Du brauchst dir deshalb keine Sorgen machen."

Als die Klingel den Unterrichtsbeginn anzeigte, betrat Simon den Klassenraum aus dem Lager und stellte sich vor das Pult. Während er den UTZ - Kurs eindringlich musterte, wurde es allmählich still im Raum. Der ehemalige Slytherin lächelte schließlich und begann recht leise zu sprechen.

„Guten Morgen, … Vorstellen brauche ich mich wohl nicht mehr", sagte Simon ruhig, „Und selbst, wenn ich dem einen oder anderen Schüler noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen sein sollte, gehe ich trotzdem davon aus, dass ihr inzwischen zur genüge wisst, wer ich bin…" Simon machte eine Pause und setzte sich schließlich hinter das Pult.

„Ich bin in den vergangenen Tagen vermehrt darauf angesprochen worden, welche Anrede ich bevorzuge. Gerade hier, sind sehr viele Schüler die ich noch aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit kenne und ich fände es ziemlich unpassend mich jetzt von ihnen mit meinem Nachnamen ansprechen zu lassen. Wer mich nicht mit Vornamen anreden möchte, kann selbstverständlich ‚Mr. Lestrange' zu mir sagen". Wieder entstand eine kürzere Pause und Simon überflog kurz seinen Notizzettel bevor er sich erneut der Klasse zuwandte.

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit uns lange mit den verschiedenen Tränken detailliert zu beschäftigen, denn leider fehlt euch noch eine ganze Menge an Wissen. Dennoch muss ich Professor Peony in einem Punkt bekräftigen: Und zwar, dass sie euch, ohne, dass ihr das zu schätzen wisst, einige ganz nützliche Grundlagen, beigebracht hat. Ich habe mir für den Anfang den Combusto Trank vorgenommen. Er ist nicht gerade der Einfachste, aber durchaus zumutbar und sehr brauchbar. Wer von euch weiß, was das genau ist, und wofür dieser Trank benötigt wird?" Vereinzelt hoben einige Schüler ihre Hände. Harry musste nicht sehr lange darüber nachdenken, wo ihm ein solcher schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen war und so hob er, wenn auch zögerlicher als Hermine eine Reihe vor ihm, die Hand.

„Draco?" fragte Simon und dieser nahm die Hand runter.

„Mit dem Combustotrank werden Brandwunden behandelt. Man tränkt die Verbände darin und legt sie auf die Wunden, die innerhalb von wenigen Tagen vollständig heilen." Simon nickte und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs ließ er das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.

Harry reichte ein Blick auf die Tafel, um zu verstehen warum dieser Trank schwierig war. Er war sehr detailliert und erforderte eine Menge Konzentration. Er warf Neville einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als Simon die Schüler aufforderte mit ihrem Tischnachbarn den Trank herzustellen.

Neville holte die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Schrank und sortierte sie fein säuberlich auf dem Zubereitungstisch. Es dauerte lange, bis sie die Zutaten geschnitten hatten und Harry sah immer wieder die Nervosität in Nevilles Augen. Harry schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln bevor er begann das Quellwasser über dem Feuer zu erhitzen und die ersten Zutaten in den Trank zugeben.

„_Harry, hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"_ hörte er Simon plötzlich fragen und der Angesprochene hielt erschrocken inne.

„Warum nicht", gab Harry zurück, als Simon ihren Tisch erreichte.

„Überprüf mal bitte die Tranktemperatur!" ordnete Simon ruhig an und Harry kam der Aufforderung zögernd nach.

„Aber … aber", fing Neville stotternd an, als der von Harry ausgeführte Zauber angezeigt hatte, das der Trank viel zu heiß war „Das kann nicht sein… Wir haben doch das Feuer verhext…"

„Ja, aber warum ist der Trank nicht durch den Regulierungszauber beeinflussbar?" fragte Simon und sah Neville herausfordernd an, „Du müsstest es eigentlich wissen." Neville versuchte scharf nachzudenken, aber in Anbetracht seiner innerlichen Unruhe dauerte es.

„Weil… in dem…" mischte sich Hermine ein, wurde aber von Simon mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Neville denk mal an den Trank aus deiner Zulassungsprüfung letztes Jahr,… da gab es etwas Ähnliches."

„Weil es bestimmte Zutaten gibt, die den Siedepunkt des Trankes verändern…" sagte Neville sehr leise.

„Sehr gut und nun schau dir noch mal das Rezept an, was könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass euer Trank jetzt zu heiß ist?" fragte Simon ruhig weiter.

„ähm… äh… wegen der Schlammkriechermilch?" fragte Neville unruhig.

„Nein", warf Harry ein, „Wegen dem Algenextrakt, weil die meisten Algenverbindungen und einige wenige Gifte eine chemische Reaktion hervorrufen, die den Regulierungszauber austricksen."

„Sehr richtig", sagte Simon, „Ihr solltet, das am besten noch einmal im Buch nachlesen, das ist eine enorm wichtige Grundlage." Er nickte ihnen wohlwollend zu und widmete sich weiter vorne Lavender und Seamus, deren Trank überschäumte.

Nach vier Stunden war der Trank fertig und schien sogar ganz brauchbar zu sein. Simon sammelte von jedem eine Probe ein, dann richtete er das Wort an die Klasse.

„Nun, es ist wahrlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, aber euch scheint es stellenweise sehr an der Theorie zu mangeln", sagte Simon ruhig, „Das Problem ist nicht, dass ihr es nicht wisst, sondern, dass ihr euch über bestimmte grundlegende Dinge nicht genug Gedanken macht." Simon seufzte kaum hörbar und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich soll euch das nötige Grundwissen beibringen und im Gegensatz zum Grundkurs soll ich euch befähigen nicht nur die Zaubertränke aus dem Unterricht zu brauen, sondern auch, dass ihr mit dem Grundwissen möglichst jeden x-beliebigen Trank herstellen könnt." Simon machte eine Pause und sah jeden Schüler nochmals eindringlich an, bevor er weiter sprach:

„Es gibt bestimmte Regeln und Gesetzmäßigkeiten die viele Tränke oder Zutaten gemeinsam haben, wie auch bestimmte Ausnahmen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns daher in den nächsten zwei Wochen ausschließlich damit beschäftigen und erst dann unter Anwendung dieser Regeln weitermachen." Keiner sagte etwas. Wie Harry gab es sicher einige, die keine Lust auf Theorie hatten, aber niemand widersprach. Simon teilte die Schüler in Zweiergruppen ein, zumeist dieselben Pärchen, wie zuvor und gab jedem eine Regel, die sie bis zum nächsten Freitag untersuchen und ausarbeiten mussten. Es schien kein Zufall zu sein, dass er Neville und Harry ausgerechnet den Umgang mit den Regulierungszauber aufdrückte. Erst danach entließ er die Klasse in die Mittagspause.

# - # - #

Die ersten Januarwochen vergingen, wie im Fluge. Durch die zusätzlichen Stunden, den Legilimentikunterricht und die wöchentlichen DA-Treffen, hatte Harry kaum Zeit seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Außerdem waren da auch noch die Übungen die Simon ihm auferlegt hatte. All die Extra-Belastungen verlangten seiner Konzentration alles ab, so dass er am Ende eines jeden Tages erschöpft in sein Bett fiel. Immer öfter wünschte er sich die Augenbinde zurück, die dieser ihm zwecks Eigenbedarfs wieder abgenommen hatte.

Harry saß sehr lange im Gemeinschaftsraum, um über einen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei zu brüten. Er war müde und kurz vorm Einschlafen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er einen Erstklässler, der aus dem Gang von den Schlafsälen hinzukam, sich auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin zusammenkauerte und schließlich dort einschlief. Harry beachtete ihn kaum, als er sich weit nach Mitternacht in sein Bett begab und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

_Der Schnee reflektierte das Mondlicht in einem sanft schimmernden blau, doch vermochte es die zerklüfteten Berghänge nicht angenehmer erscheinen lassen. Es waren ein paar sehr alte Ruinen, die Harry in der Entfernung ausmachen konnte, doch viel mehr Beachtung schenkte er den beiden Gestalten, die vor ihm standen. _

„_Morticia", sagte Voldemort kühl, „Habe noch ein wenig Geduld. Du wirst schon noch bekommen was du willst. Dumbledore scheint zu wissen, was auf ihn zukommt, daher müssen wir warten…"_

„_Wie lange noch?" fragte die Vampirdame ungeduldig mit ihrer gewohnt rauchigen Stimme. _

„_Ich versuche es über einen anderen Weg, habe aber die Hoffnung, dass wir schon sehr bald unser Ziel erreichen", Voldemort entblößte mit einem teuflischen Grinsen seine Zähne, „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit unser Ziel halbwegs gefahrlos zu erreichen. Es müssen nur bestimmte Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Ich habe bereits alles Notwendige dafür eingeleitet." Morticia nickte verstehend und verschwand im Schatten der Berge. _

_Mit ihr verschwammen auch die Konturen der Berge, doch bevor die Version gänzlich entschwand, glaubte Harry direkt in Voldemorts siegesgewisse Augen zu blicken._

Ein stechender Schmerz ließ Harry aus dem aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken.

Keuchend setzte Harry sich auf und rieb über seine Narbe. Was immer geschehen war, Voldemort wusste, dass Harry da gewesen war. Er zog rasch die Vorhänge beiseite und hastete aus dem Schlafsaal.

Ziellos lief Harry durch die Kerker und als der erste Schock überwunden war, erkannte er, dass er vor Simons Lager stand.

„Komm rein", hörte er Simons Stimme, und nach kurzem Zögern betrat er den Raum. Es war erstaunlich dunkel, nur eine kleine Feuerstelle, auf der ein Kessel stand, erleuchtete notdürftig den Raum. Harry sah sich hastig um, konnte Simon aber nirgendwo entdecken und schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die kleine, offen stehende Tür unweit des großen Eichentisches. Dahinter mussten die privaten Gemächer liegen. Er zögerte, da es dort stockdunkel war, trat aber schließlich in den Türrahmen.

„Lumos", es war lediglich eine Kerze, die Simon entzündete und doch begrüßte er Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Harrys Augen brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt hatten. Simon saß an einem kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei wackelig aussehende Stühle standen und wies Harry den anderen Stuhl zu. Er setzte sich, während er sich weiter im Raum umsah. Er hatte sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Lehrer in Hogwarts lebten, doch dies entsprach nicht ganz seinen Vorstellungen. Der Raum war rechteckig und die anderen Wände verschwanden im Schatten, obwohl der Raum nicht sehr groß war. Er glaubte an einem Ende ein großes Himmelbett zu erkennen und an den Wänden standen mehrere, mit Büchern gefüllte Regale und ein großer dunkler Schrank. Eigentlich nichts Besonderes und sehr bescheiden. Auffällig war, dass es hier kein Fenster zu geben schien und die Wände waren beinahe ausschließlich aus roh behauenen Stein.

„Zugegeben es ist nicht riesig", sagte Simon ruhig, "aber für meine Ansprüche genügt es vollkommen."

„Hier lebst du jetzt?" fragte Harry.

„Es gibt noch eine leere Unterkunft mit mehr Komfort in den oberen Stockwerken, aber wie Severus werde auch ich sie nicht nutzen. Dieser Raum hat für unsereins große Vorteile", erklärte Simon, wurde aber schließlich ernst, „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du hier bist, habe ich recht?"

Harry stimmte mit einem stummen Nicken zu, sagte aber nichts. Er überlegte, wie er es erklären sollte, denn die Vision war nur noch unvollständig in seiner Erinnerung.

Eigentlich waren ihm nur diese roten Augen erhalten geblieben, die ihn so unheilvoll angestarrt hatten. Darüber hinaus war die übrige Erinnerung verblasst und nur mühsam puzzelte er die einzelnen Bruchstücke zusammen.

„Du glaubst, dass der dunkle Lord weiß, dass du gedanklich ebenfalls dort warst?" Harry bestätigte mit einem Nicken.

„Er hat etwas von seinem Plan preisgegeben, doch was genau, es … es … ich…" Harry zitterte. Die Erinnerung woraus der Plan bestand, konnte er sich nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen, „Erschreckend war nur, wie er mich angesehen hat, er wirkte so sicher!" Eine Weile sprach keiner, Simon starrte auf den Tisch und schien nachzudenken.

„Kann Voldemort meine Gedanken lesen?" fragte Harry leise um das unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Simon ehrlich, „Deine Gabe ist, wie Professor Dumbledore dir sicher schon sagte, von ihm auf dich übertragen worden, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass sie auch gleichstark ist … nur…" Simon zögerte, „Nur hat er fünfzig Jahre mehr Erfahrung darin sie zu benutzen und zu beherrschen."

„Er kann mich beeinflussen", merkte Harry an und dachte an die unangenehmen Erfahrungen, die er im fünften Schuljahr gemacht hatte.

„Ja, aber nur wenn deine Okklumentik nicht ausreicht um ihm die Stirn zu bieten", widersprach Simon, „Ich sagte ja, je stärker die Legilimentik ist, umso stärker musst du dich gegen Einflüsse von außen wehren. Du solltest dir gerade vorm Schlafengehen, egal wie spät es ist, einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um deine Gedanken zu bereinigen."

Harry nickte und senkte den Kopf. Vage konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass sogar Snape ihm damals genau dieselbe Aufgabe gestellt hatte. Doch bezweifelte er, dass er nach all dem Schulstress für so etwas noch die erforderliche Willenskraft aufbringen könnte.

„_Das schaffst du schon_", sagte Simon aufmunternd, „Du solltest jetzt wieder Schlafen gehen. Es ist spät und du hast einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Harry erhob sich nur zögernd, wenn ihm doch wieder einfallen könnte, worum es in dem Traum ging, könnte er vielleicht auch das dumpfe Gefühl einer herannahenden Gefahr loswerden, aber so schleppte er sich mehr oder weniger widerwillig aus Simons Gemächern und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen. dass er jetzt noch einmal einschlafen würde und wollte sich stattdessen mit einem Buch auf seinen Lieblingssessel vor den Kamin setzen, der zu seiner Enttäuschung von einem schlafenden Erstklässler besetzt war.

# - # - #

Anfang Februar hatte sich das Wetter zur Zufriedenheit aller Hogwartsschüler zum Guten verändert. In der letzten Woche hatte es durchgehend geschneit und die Länderein waren mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Viele Schüler verbrachten einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit im Freien und übten sich in magischen Schneeballschlachten. Harry bevorzugte in seiner sehr knappen freien Zeit einfache Schneespaziergänge mit Ginny. Der Himmel war meist klar und strahlend blau und sie gingen oft am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. Von dort konnten sie die Schüler beobachten, doch keiner von ihnen schien einen Schneeball zu zaubern der annähernd so groß war, wie der des irischen Suchers (wenn die Mädchen es in ihren Erzählungen nicht übertrieben hatten, woran Harry aber so langsam zweifelte).

Leider war Harrys Zeit begrenzt und am ersten Februarwochenende, wo das Wetter verlockernder war als in den Tagen zuvor, musste er sich mit Hermine in der Bibliothek treffen. Sie wollte ihm noch ein paar nützliche Flüche gegen Vampire mit ihm durchsprechen.

Er war alles andere als gutgelaunt, als er die Bibliothek betrat und wurde von einem ungewöhnlich misstrauischen Blick von Madame Pince begrüßt.

„Was ist ihr diesmal über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Harry flüsternd, „Hat sie wieder Kopfschmerzen?"

„Schlimmer", gab Hermine zurück, „Sie ist felsenfest davon überzeug, dass heute erst Freitag ist." Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn und sah noch einmal zu Madame Pince hinüber, die nun verstört in einem Kalender blätterte.

„Sie behauptet, sie sei Donnerstagabend erst spät aus der Bibliothek gegangen und heute Morgen wäre sie wie gewohnt gekommen und habe die Tür aufgeschlossen."

„Vielleicht hat sie 48 Stunden geschlafen", merkte Harry scherzhaft an. Er hatte keine bessere Erklärung, außer vielleicht an den Verstand der Bibliothekarin zu zweifeln.

„Sie war gestern hier", sagte Hermine ernst, „Sie hat gestern den ganzen Nachmittag in der verbotenen Abteilung Bücher sortiert oder so was… schließlich hat sie sich mit einem dicken Wälzer an ihr Pult gesetzt und irgendetwas über veraltete und aus der Mode gekommene Zaubersprüche gelesen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Harry und fand dies erst recht etwas seltsam.

„So hieß das Buch, das sie gestern gelesen hatte", erklärte Hermine, „Sie war schon irgendwie komisch, auch als ich sie gebeten hatte, die Bibliothek nur ein paar Minuten später zu schließen, hat sich mich ganz schön unfreundlich angeblafft und heute auch noch so etwas…"

„Glaubst du sie ist krank?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären", sagte Hermine abschließend und schob ihm ein Pergament zu, das er rasch überflog. Sie hatte sich ganz schön schwierige Flüche rausgesucht, die sie nur mit den älteren DA-Schülern einüben wollte, da die jüngeren immer noch Probleme mit dem Constituo Pluteum hatten.

Doch ehe Harry und Hermine zu einem Entschluss kamen, was sie im nächsten Treffen machen wollten, wurden sie von Pansy Parkinson gestört, die an den Tisch gehastet kam.

„Harry", keuchte sie völlig außer Atem, „Du musst irgendetwas mit Theo tun! Ich glaube der ist wieder in einer Sinnkrise!" Harry sah sie nur unverständlich an, „Er hat sich mit Dora gestritten wegen Draco." Harry sprang auf und ohne sich von Hermine zu verabschieden rannte er mit Pansy die unzähligen Treppen zum Slytherinhaus hinunter.

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte Theodor aber nicht entdecken. Lediglich Dora saß weinend neben Claire in einer Ecke. Pansy wies Harry an im Schlafsaal nach ihm zu sehen und ging dann zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

Theodor saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte geistesabwesend hinaus. Harry näherte sich ihm zögernd und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Theodor unfreundlich und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry besorgt und betrachtete den Slytherin interessiert, „Warum hast du dich mit Dora verkracht?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er, „und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Theo, was soll das? Hat es wieder was mit Draco zu tun?" Theodor wollte Harry böse ansehen, doch was Harry in den Augen sah, war Angst.

„Du verstehst es nicht", gab Theodor zurück. Der Slytherin zitterte und erhob sich, „Der Lord verfolgt einen Plan. Den Kampf können wir nur verlieren. Die große Hoffnung die in dich gelegt wird, sie ist so schwindend und du wirst nie die Macht über deine Gabe haben … nein Harry, die Freundschaft zu dir kann nur den Tod bedeuten … Es tut mir leid." Danach hastete der Slytherin zum Ausgang, doch Harry reagierte schnell und holte ihn ein, noch bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte.

„Theo, das also ist es, was du glaubst", schrie Harry, „wenn alle wie du resigniert aufgeben würden, dann bräuchten wir gar nicht kämpfen, natürlich besteht Hoffnung und du weißt das."

„Schön wäre es, aber ich sehe sie leider nicht", erwiderte Theodor und riss sich los. Gedankenverloren blickte er Theodors Schatten hinterher, als dieser hinter der Steinwand verschwand. Er hatte dieselben Befürchtungen und immer wieder war er kurz davor aufzugeben. Er würde den Lord nicht in einem Duell besiegen können, aber doch hatte er nie aufgehört weiter zu kämpfen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich bei den drei Mädchen nieder. Dora schniefte und sah ihn mit hoffnungsvollen, aber traurigen, Augen an.

„Was sagt er?" fragte sie. Harry senkte seinen Kopf und dachte über Theodors Worte nach ohne auf Doras Frage einzugehen.

„Was könnte Theo gesehen haben, dass sich seine Meinung so krass verändert hat?" fragte Harry, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Er hat heute Morgen mit George gesprochen und dann war er bei Draco… ich weiß nicht, ob er das meinte, oder ob er wieder eine Vision hatte."

„Theodor hat Visionen?", fragte Harry, doch ihm gingen plötzlich mehrere kleine Dinge durch den Kopf, die der Slytherin damals als Vorahnungen bezeichnet hatte.

„Er ist ein Seher. Er wird wohl nie bedeutende Prophezeiungen machen, aber manchmal sieht er Dinge bevor sie geschehen", erklärte Dora

„Sei es auch nur die Schlagzeile der morgigen Tagespropheten Ausgabe", ergänzte Pansy kichernd. Harry fühlte wie sich plötzlich alles in seinem Magen zusammenzog. Was, wenn ein Seher sagt, er sähe keine Hoffnung, sondern den Tod? Harry erschauderte.

„Harry?", fragte Pansy vorsichtig.

„Er … er sprach von Tod und das keine Hoffnung bestünde", stotterte Harry hilflos, „Was wenn er das wirklich gesehen hat?"

„Theo kann nur um wenige Stunden in die Zukunft sehen, vielleicht irrt er", sagte Dora, „Er hat sicher seine Befürchtungen mit da hineininterpretiert."

„Hoffen wir es", seufzte Harry und erhob sich. Er wollte noch einmal mit Theodor reden und diesmal würde er sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen. Doch obwohl er das ganze Schloss nach dem Slytherin absuchte, fand er ihn nicht und schließlich gab er es auf.

Er sah Theodor den ganzen Tag nicht mehr und erst als es fast Mitternacht war, warf er einen Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. Alle Schüler schienen sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhalten und es dauerte lange bis er Theodor in der Eulerei entdeckte. Harry suchte die Karte nach Filch und anderen möglichen Hindernissen ab und als die Lage überschaubar erschien, wollte er sich auf dem Weg zu ihm machen, als ihm etwas anderes ins Augen sprang.

Draco, Graham, Norman und einige andere Slytherins hatten sich im Schlafsaal der Erstklässler versammelt. Harry stand auf und schlich zur Tür. Vielleicht konnte er etwas in Erfahrung bringen.

„Du bist dran", hörte er jemanden sagen, „Mach schon uns rennt die Zeit davon."

„Sind sie immer noch da drin?" flüsterte ihm eine ängstliche Jungenstimme zu und Harry sah erstaunt zu einem Erstklässler hinunter, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Harry nickte und versuchte wieder zu lauschen. Er hörte ein Keuchen und daraufhin einen Knall.

„Die sind schon seit einem Monat da drin und brauen irgendeinen Zaubertrank und seit gestern darf ich gar nicht mehr rein!" flüsterte der Junge.

„Was machen die da drinnen?" Doch der Junge zuckte schweigend mit den Achseln.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis Harry und George, wie der Junge hieß, einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatten und Harry holte seinen Tarnumhang hervor.

„Also, du weißt was du zu tun hast!" sagte Harry, „Ich will nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen, hol ein Buch oder so", Der Junge nickte, wirkte aber sehr ängstlich. Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und warf sich den Tarnumhang über.

„Viel Glück", murmelte Harry und George öffnete mit zitternden Händen leise die Tür. Der Schlafsaal war hell erleuchtet. Die Slytherins saßen zumeist auf den Betten und zwischen ihnen war etwas, was Harry irritierte. Ungläubig blinzelte er ein paar Mal. In der Mitte stand Draco, aber er war nicht alleine. Ihm gegenüber stand eine Person, die ihm bis aufs Haar glich.

„Draco jetzt mach schon", sagte einer der beiden Dracos unruhig woraufhin der andere seinen Zauberstab auf sein Ebenbild richtete.

„Patefacio!" Der von dem Fluch getroffene Draco taumelte ein paar Schritte Rückwärts und wurde von einem anderen Slytherin aufgefangen. Man sah dem anderen Draco sichtlich an, dass es nicht das gewünschte Resultat war, aber in dem Moment bemerkte er, wie die anderen auch, die offene Schlafsaaltür.

„George!" schrie dieser Draco, „Wir hatten doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du hier nichts zu suchen hast."

„Tu – Tut mir leid", stotterte der Erstklässler, „I-Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch hier seid… I-Ich … ähm…" Der Erstklässler ging hastig zu seinem Bett zog eine Tasche darunter hervor und rannte wieder zur Tür.

„I-Ich bin schon wieder weg… entschuldige i- ich schwöre, i- ich tu so als hätte ich nichts gesehen", George schloss die Tür und damit war auch Harrys Sicht wieder versperrt.Enttäuscht ließ er den Tarnumhang fallen und ging mit dem Erstklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er bedankte sich bei George für seinen Mut, dann setzte er sich in Gedanken versunken vor den Kamin.

# - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	16. Patefacio

so... jetzt aber, eigentlich solltet ihr das Kapitel schon vor einer Woche bekommen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft... und dann wat ich eine Woche nicht wirklich am Computer, um das nachzuholen... Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse.

Und erst mal Danke für die Reviews: mrsgaladriel, LadyClaw, May Black und Tayet... ich freue mich doch immer wieder #grins#

mrsgaladriel: Fragen über Fragen... jetzt gibt es Antworten...

Tayet: gut möglich

**Patefacio**

‚_Die Slytherins hatten also im Schlafsaal einen Monat lang einen Zaubertrank gebraut und soweit Harry die Situation einzuschätzen vermochte, hatte er keinen Zweifel daran dass es sich um einen Vielsafttrank handelte. Doch Warum machten sich die Slytherins diese Mühe? Und dann dieser Zauber: Patefacio?'_, Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wirklich nicht abzusehen, was die Slytherins im Sinn hatten. Harry stand auf und ging in den Schlafsaal. Er schlug sein Verwandlungsbuch auf und suchte im Register nach Patefacio. Doch, wie auch in sämtlichen anderen Büchern, war nichts über einen Fluch mit diesem Namen zu finden.

Harry hastete am Sonntagmorgen, seine ursprüngliches Vorhaben Theodor mit seiner Vision zu konfrontieren, in die Große Halle und ließ sich rasch neben Hermine nieder, die glücklicherweise als Einzige am Phönixhaustisch saß und den Sonntagspropheten las.

„Was weißt du über einen Zauber namens Patefacio, oder so ähnlich", Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

„Bin ich ein wandelndes Lexikon?", gab sie schlecht gelaunt zurück. Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte er, „aber weißt du etwas darüber? Es ist wichtig."

„Wichtig?", fragte Hermine, „und die DA ist dir nicht wichtig?"

„Wieso das jetzt?", fragte Harry irritiert, „Natürlich ist mir die DA noch wichtig."

„Ich habe gestern den ganzen Nachmittag darauf gewartet, dass du wieder zurück in die Bibliothek kommst", warf Hermine ihm vor, „ich hoffe also, dass das mit Theodor ´ne wichtige Sache war."

„Natürlich war sie das!", entgegnete Harry scharf, „Aber ich fürchte wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem. Draco hat einen Vielsafttrank gebraut und ich will wissen was dieser Fluch oder Zauber zu bedeuten hat."

„Draco hat was?", fragte Hermine entgeistert, „Einen Vielsafttrank? Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, oder wie willst du mir sonst erklären, warum ich Draco gestern doppelt gesehen habe?"

„Könnte ich schon, aber im Moment fange ich besser nicht an, an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „Nun du vermutest, dass sich jemand in Draco verwandelt hat, absichtlich?"

„Ja und ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Trank nur ausprobiert haben, denn die beiden haben offensichtlcih diesen Zauberspruch an sich geübt."

„Patefacio?", murmelte Hermine und schien angestrengt nachzudenken, doch schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Keine Ahnung, noch nie gehört, aber ich… Moment mal…" Hermine sah ihn alarmiert an und Harry blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. Er konnte ihrem Gedankengang nicht folgen.

„Vielsafttrank! Was ist, wenn sie ihn nicht nur gebraut haben, um diesen Fluch zu üben?" Harry sah sie noch unverständlicher an, „Vielleicht sind sie auch dafür verantwortlich was in letzter Zeit mit Madame Pince los war, vielleicht hat einer von ihnen vorgestern die verbotene Abteilung durchsucht!"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Ohnmachtsanfall von Madame Pince nach Weihnachten. Das könnte dann auch damit zusammen gehören!" schlussfolgerte Harry, der ihren Gedankengang vollendete.

„Ich wette da müssen wir ansetzen, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was Malfoy plant!"

„Aber nehmen wir mal an, dieser Patefacio, stammt aus einem Buch in der verbotenen Abteilung, wie willst du dann an ihn ran kommen?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", entgegnete Hermine und erhob sich, „Ich habe da schon eine Idee."

Harry sah ihr verwundert nach, als sie aus der Großen Halle verschwand. Er slbst wandte sich zum Slsytherintisch, um etwas zu essen, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Theodor.

„Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt", wies Theodor ihn ab, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte.

„Theo bitte", sagte Harry ungewöhnlich ruhig, „Du bist ein Seher, was hast du gesehen, warum glaubst du so sicher dass wir scheitern werden?"

„Du giltst als DIE große Hoffnung, aber je mehr ich dich erlebe, umso weniger glaube ich dass du Erfolg haben wirst. Du verlierst gegen Draco im Duell, du versagst in Legilimentik und du traust einem Todesser, du und deine Freunde. Ich habe mit Simon gesprochen, aber ich kann und will ihm nicht trauen. Ihn umgibt eine dunkle Aura und ich habe Angst vor seinem düsteren Geheimnis. Er ist gefährlich."

„Und deshalb rennst du zurück zu Draco und hängst wieder an seinem Rockzipfel", entgegnete Harry mürrisch, „Was hast du gesehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte Theodor, „und selbst wenn meine Vision stimmt, was bringt es, darüber nachzudenken. Die Zukunft kann ich eh nicht beeinflussen."

„Jeder kann seinen Teil dazu beitragen", widersprach Harry, „Die Zukunft endet erst mit dem Tod und auch das nicht immer. Ich werde nicht aufgeben und du solltest etwas optimistischer sein. Auch wenn Draco vielleicht die besseren Karten hat, wer weiß, das Blatt kann sich schnell ändern, was ich hoffe, auch bald geschieht." Theodor lächelte Harry an, aber die Zweifel an Harrys Worten, die nicht mal ihn selbst überzeugt hatten, waren nicht zu übersehen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als Harry wieder nach Slytherin zurückkehrte. George saß immer noch in seinem Sessel. Er hatte die ganze Nacht darauf gewartet, dass Draco und seine Bande den Schlafsaal verlassen wurden, doch den Gefallen hatten sie ihm nicht getan.

Harry wollte nur eben seinen Aufsatz beenden und dann den Rest des Vormittags mit Ginny zusammen verbringen. Er hatte sich gerade hingesetzt als er Draco und dessen Bande den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hörte. Harry sah interessiert auf, doch bevor er lauschen konnte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und der Slytherin schwieg. Seine Augen jedoch schimmerten für einen Moment überlegen und siegessicher, bevor sich dieser Eindruck verschleierte und er blickte wieder in die kalten, gefühllosen Augen Dracos.

Harrys Konzentration für den Aufsatz war verschwunden und so schlug er sein Buch zu. Er beschloss noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen und nach Hermine zu sehen. Sie saß in einer der hintersten Ecken und wälzte in einem sehr dicken rotgebundenen Buch. Sie sah auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Ich habe das Buch schon gefunden, doch es ist sehr, sehr unübersichtlich", beschwerte sie sich und klappte das Buch zu, um ihm den Buchdeckel zu zeigen. _‚Veraltete und aus der Mode gekommene Zauber und Flüche – Ein sich selbst aktualisierendes Buch von Noris Danburgh'_ „Du erinnerst dich, als ich am besagten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek war, nach diesem Buch gesucht wurde."

„Aber Hermine, du sagtest doch, dass das Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung stehen würde", sagte Harry verwundert und betrachtete es argwöhnisch.

„Tut es auch. Ich habe Simon etwas bequatscht und schließlich hat er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben das Buch auszuleihen."

„Apropos Simon", warf Harry ein, „Ich weiß, dass es dumm sein mag, aber wir beide - sind wir wirklich noch vorsichtig genug?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit Dumbledore gesprochen und ich für meinen Teil glaube Simons Geschichte. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil Theodor ihm nicht traut", sagte Harry.

„Traust du Theodor?", fragte Hermine ernst zurück. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf die alte Bibliotheksuhr, „Ich muss weg. Ginny wartet unten auf mich."

„Mach nur", sagte sie mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln, „Ich brauche hier wohl noch Stunden, bis ich eine Erklärung für den Fluch gefunden habe… Es ist einfach zu interessant, als dass ich es überfliegen könnte. Immerhin darf ich es für drei Tage behalten."

„Vergiß dabei den Fluch nicht", ermahnte Harry, „Wer weiß was Draco damit vorhat." Harry drehte sich um und rannte hastig die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunter, nur um sie mit Ginny wenige Minuten später wieder hochzugehen. Ginny hatte von einem Gryffindor durch Zufall das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad mitbekommen und war nun heiß darauf Harry dorthin zu entführen. Harry sträubte sich bei der Vorstellung, dass die maulende Myrthe wieder im Rohr saß, dagegen, doch nach den ersten leidenschaftlichen Küssen war ihm das völlig egal und so ging er auf ihren Vorschlag ein und folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf.

# - # - #

Hermine kam mit dem Buch nur langsam vorwärts und obwohl sie den ganzen Tag darüber brütete, hatte sie keinen Fluch gefunden, der Patefacio oder ähnlich hieß. Harry senkte nach ihrem morgendlichen Bericht den Kopf.

„Schaffst du das heute Nachmittag noch einmal alleine?" fragte er, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht machten, „Ich muss heute wieder zu Simon - wegen der Legilimentik." Harry seufzte und betrat den Klassenraum.

„Ich denke schon", gab sie knapp zurück, wies Harry an still zu sein, denn Professor McGonagall wartete bereits.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei und Harry ging nach dem Unterricht direkt in dir Kerker. Simon war gerade dabei seine Sachen aus dem letzten Unterricht zu verstauen und wirkte noch etwas angespannt.

„Es gibt doch tatsächlich Schüler, die es schaffen selbst bei den einfachsten Tränken zu versagen", seufzte er und säuberte mit einem Zauber den Fußboden, „Wo ist Theodor?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry ehrlich, „Ich fürchte, er wird nicht kommen. Wir hatten ein wenig Stress miteinander." Simon sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wartete, bis Simon die letzten Notizen in seine Tasche verstaut hatte.

„Dann werden wir es heute ein bisschen anders angehen müssen", sagte der ehemalige Slytherin gelassen und Harry machte Anstalten ihm ins Lager zu folgen, wurde aber zurückgehalten. „Wir werden uns mal ein wenig im Schloss umsehen", sagte Simon, warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber.

Nebeneinander gingen sie durch die Gänge und landeten schließlich in der großen Halle.

„Komisch, irgendwie scheinen die Schüler, was anderes zu tun. Wo sind die alle?", fragte Simon irritiert, als sein Blick suchend durch die verwaiste Halle glitt.

„Was genau hast du vor?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist dumm, das Theodor nicht da ist, denn eigentlich hätten wir heute mit Punkt drei angefangen, aber so müssen wir es anders machen. - Ich denke du solltest dich noch einmal auf die Suche nach Gefühlen und Gedanken begeben. Vor allem musst du lernen die Okklumentik deines Gegenübers wahrzunehmen, um die Grenze zu finden.", seufzte Simon, „aber HIER fehlen uns eindeutig die Schüler."

„Sie sind sicher alle draußen", sagte Harry beiläufig, „Das Wetter soll wieder schlechter werden und daher nutzen sie den Schnee noch einmal aus." Simon nickte, aber er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein und so gingen sie als erstes in die Bibliothek in der Hoffnung dort jemanden anzutreffen. Doch dort war lediglich Hermine, die immer noch über dem riesigen Wälzer saß und angestrengt nachdachte. Harry trat kurz zu ihr.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte sie und schob ihm einen Zettel zu, „Es ist ein Wahrheitszauber und zwingt den Gegenüberstehenden sein wahres Ich zu offenbaren. Deshalb haben sie ihn an dem Vielsafttrank geübt, doch er funktioniert auch bei Animagi und verschiedenen Zaubertränke. - Ich verstehe nur noch nicht, warum die Slyther…"

„Hermine bitte", stoppte Harry sie, „Wir reden später darüber. Erst mal will ich diese Legilimentikstunde hinter mich bringen. Nach dem Abendessen können wir uns noch einmal hier treffen."

# - # - #

„Gehen wir raus?" fragte Harry, als sie mit Bedauern feststellen mussten, dass wohl im ganzen Schloss keine geeignete Schülergruppe aufzutreiben war. Simon stimmte ihm zögernd zu, doch als sie das Eingangsportal erreichten, blinzelte er ein paar Mal in die weiße Schneelandschaft und drehte sich dann von der Tür weg, um einen Schluck aus der kleinen Flasche, die er wohl immer mit sich führte, zu nehmen.

„Ich sollte heute Abend wieder meinen Vorrat auffüllen", seufzte er, „Das war das letzte bisschen Elixier." Obwohl die Sonne schon sehr tief am Horizont stand und es schon angefangen hatte zu dämmern, bereitete die weiße Schneepracht Simon große Probleme. Die ersten Schritte, brachte er nur mit Blinzeln hinter sich, bis sich seine Augen halbwegs an das ungewöhnlich helle Licht angepasst hatten. Dennoch war er sehr froh, als sie einen Pfad fanden, der im Schatten des Schlosses lag und hinunter zum See führte.

Am See, der eingefroren vor ihnen lag und auf dem mehrere Schüler umhertobten, blieb Simon stehen. Unzählige Schüler tobten auf ihm herum, lieferten sich magische Schneeballschlachten oder liefen Schlittschuh.

„Du wirst hier überwiegend fröhliche Schüler finden", sagte Simon, „aber manchmal täuscht der erste Eindruck." Simon ließ seinen Blick über den See und den dahinter liegenden verbotenen Wald schweifen, und sah zufrieden aus, „Schau dir den Jungen dahinten näher an." Harrys Blick glitt suchend über den See.

„Welchen meinst du? Es sind so viele", fragte Harry irritiert. Sein Blick blieb an einem Jungen mit blauem Anorak hängen. „Der da?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, hat er wirklich eine blaue Jacke an?"

„Klar, warum?" Harry sah Simon irritiert an.

„Weil ich kaum was sehen kann", erwiderte Simon, „Meine Augen vertragen nun mal kein Sonnenlicht, durch das Elixier wird das Licht anders gefiltert, was dazu führt, dass ich immerhin eine vage Vorstellung von dem bekomme, was ich vor mir habe, aber ich kann bei dem Licht keine Farben unterscheiden. Aber egal", seufzte er und wurde wieder ernster „Was nimmst du wahr?"

Harry starrte den Jungen eine Weile an. Er war ein Hufflepuff, vielleicht in der zweiten oder dritten Klasse. Wie er herumtollte, könnte man meinen einen normalen Jungen vor sich zu haben, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht, denn sein Lachen wirkte unecht und irgendwie gezwungen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zwanghaft irgendwelche Gefühle zu erkennen, dann sah er Hilfe suchend zu Simon.

„Mach die Augen zu!", forderte Simon ihn auf und dirigierte ihn durch die nächsten Übungsschritte. Schließlich erahnte Harry den überwältigenden Schmerz eines Verlusts, den der Junge erlitten hatte. Simon lächelte zufrieden.

„Na geht doch", seufzte Simon, „Wenn du noch tiefer in seine Gedanken eindringen würdest, könntest du sehen, dass er erst vor ein paar Tagen seinen Großvater verloren hat. Immer wieder kann ich ein paar Gedankenblitze sehen, die ihn an seine Kindheit erinnern."

„Ja", seufzte Harry wehmütig, als er sah wie der Junge sich über den Schneemann gefreut hatte, den er mit seinem kürzlich verstorbenen Großvater gebaut hatte. Harry fing augenblicklich an zu träumen, denn er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem er einen solchen Schneemann hätte bauen konnte.

„Harry?" Simons Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, „Lass uns gehen. Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen." Simon wirkte ein wenig unruhig, doch konnte Harry nicht genau sagen woher diese Unruhe kam.

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon", sagte Simon leise als sie im Schatten des verbotenen Waldes entlang gingen, „Der Lord wird nicht warten bis du gelernt hast deine Gabe zu beherrschen und weiß Gott, wenn er dir letzte Woche tatsächlich in die Gedanken geschaut hat, weiß er was wir vorhaben. Du brauchst dringend einen neuen Partner!"

„Du glaubst also…" Weiter kam Harry nicht denn genau zu dem Zeitpunkt erblickte er Draco Malfoy und seine Bande, die ihnen plötzlich in den Weg traten.

„Was wollt ihr?" fing Simon an und hielt einen Moment inne, „Harry das ist ei …"

„Vincolo", schrie Blaise mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt auf Harry gerichtet. Zeitgleich schrie Draco „Patefacio" und traf Simon hart in der Brust, woraufhin dieser zurücktaumelte. Mehrere Silberschnüre fesselten Harry in Windeseile und bewegungsunfähig fiel er zu Boden. Simon krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, während er versuchte seine empfindlichen Augen mit den Ärmeln seiner Robe zu verdecken. Die Zauberstäbe der Slytherins waren nun alle auf Simon gerichtet.

„Solem Maxima", schrieen die Slytherins wie aus einem Mund. Simon befand sich inmitten einer Wand aus gleißend, hellem Licht, dem er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Er stieß einen fast unmenschlichen Schmerzensschrei aus und sackte in sich zusammen, immer bemüht sein Gesicht und die restliche nackte Haut vor dem Licht zu schützen. Zwei Slytherins unterbrachen den Kreis, doch bevor Simon diese Lücken realisiert hatte und einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen konnte, wurden diese wieder geschlossen und Simon noch weiter eingeengt.

Crabbe kam nun zu Harry geschlurft und zog ihn mit einem Ruck in die Höhe, um in dessen Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen. Als er ihn fand, ließ er Harry unsanft fallen.

Der nasskalte Schnee ließ sein Gesicht und Hände frieren und nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Kopf ein Stück anheben. Simon lag wenige Meter vor ihm umringt von dem Slytherins und versuchte verzweifelt sich wieder aufzurichten. Dabei entblößte seine Robe kurz sein Gesicht; die weiße Haut war aufgeplatzt und blutete aus mehreren Wunden, seine Augen, die Harry für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Gesicht bekam, glänzten unmenschlich und blutrünstig.

„Beeilt euch", rief Graham, „lange können wir ihn mit dem Fluch nicht halten, oder wir töten ihn womöglich noch!" Crabbe und Draco, die beiden, die sich aus dem Kreis gelöst hatten, breiteten ein großes Netz aus. Es sah ein wenig wie ein Tarnnetz aus und mit der Präzision geübter Fischer warfen sie es über den Vampir. Der Fluch wurde nun von ihm genommen und augenblicklich wurde das Geschehen in das sanfte wohltuende Licht der untergehenden Sonne getaucht. Simon wehrte sich verzweifelt weiter gegen das Netz und verfing sich dabei immer mehr. Doch plötzlich bekam seine blutige Hand Millicent Bullstrode zu fassen und riss ein Teil ihrer Robe auf. Eine klaffende Wunde am Arm ließ sie panisch aufschreien, als Simon sie zu sich zog.

„_Simon nicht",_ dachte Harry panisch und wider alle Erwartungen löste der Vampir, wenn auch zögernd, den Griff, _„Simon wehr dich! Bitte…",_ flehte Harry,_ „Sie werden uns beide an Voldemort ausliefern, du hast doch deinen…" _Harrys Gedanken stoppten, als ihm klar wurde, das Draco anfing das Netz in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Hastig sah Harry sich um. Inzwischen waren einige Schüler auf sie aufmerksam geworden, doch sie würden nicht schnell genug sein, um Hilfe zu holen, denn sie waren zu weit vom Schloss entfernt.

„_Simon, dein Zauberstab … Du kannst dich wehren"_, Harrys Stimme klang selbst in seinem Kopf zitternd und flehend. Er konnte nicht von einem vor Hunger und Schmerz halb wahnsinnigen Vampir erwarten, dass er sich zusammen riss. Wieder entblößte Simon sein Gesicht und diesmal schien es tatsächlich, als hätte sein Verstand über den Instinkt gesiegt. Obwohl seine Augen noch immer unmenschlich wirkten, fixierten sie etwas hinter Harry.

„Finite – äh Expelliarmus", schrie Hermine. Sie war noch völlig außer Atem, aber ihr Zauber entwaffnete Draco, um zumindest den Portus-Zauber zu unterbinden, dann durchtrennte sie das Netz. Der Vampir erhob sich zitternd. Seine Roben waren zerrissen die Haut dahinter war stark gerötet, warf Blasen und blutete an einigen Stellen. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und für einen Moment fixierte sein Blick lüstern Millicent. Harry befürchtete, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren könnte und erwartete geradezu einen Angriff auf die Slytherinschülerin. Die Sekunden schienen Ewigkeiten zu dauen, die Harry in grausiger Anspannung auf Simon starrte.

„_Bitte nicht"_, flehte er in Gedanken, _„Du bringst dich in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten."_

Was darauf folgte, passierte so schnell, dass Harrys Auge dem kaum noch folgen konnte. Er sah lediglich einen Schatten, der über die Slytherins herfiel. Draco und seine Freunde waren immer noch zu überrascht von Hermines plötzlichen Auftauchen und der Befreiung von Simon, dass sie gar keine Möglichkeiten hatten zu reagieren. Erst als Simon einen nach dem anderen ausschaltete, versuchten sie zu fliehen, doch der Vampir war schneller. Als die sieben Schüler regungslos am Boden lagen, verschwand Simon im Dunkel des verbotenen Waldes.

Der Angriff und die Befreiung hatten insgesamt nur wenige Minuten gedauert, die Harry wie Stunden vorgekommen waren. Er versuchte, obwohl er immer noch gefesselt war, sich aufzurichten um nach den Slytherins zu sehen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Simon sie nicht getötet hatte, doch dann konnte er Draco schmerzverzerrt aufstöhnen hören und einen Moment später tauchte Hermine neben ihm auf, um mit einem einfachen Zauber seine Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Sie war leichenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie sich zu Norman hinunterbeugte, der reglos und mit geschlossenen Augen, unweit vor Harry, auf dem Boden lag.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos", sagte sie und sah erleichtert zu Harry hinüber.

„Das war Rettung in allerletzter Minute", seufzte Harry und erhob sich mühsam, „aber es war riskant, Simon einfach so laufen zu lassen."

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass er sie nur außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, aber ich musste auf seine Hilfe hoffen, sonst hätten die mich womöglich auch noch überwältigt."

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich, als er Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von dem Schulleiter und Professor McPherson, erblickte, die den Weg heruntereilten. Sie versorgten die sieben Slytherins notdürftig und forderten dann alle Beteiligten auf zum Krankenflügel zu gehen.

„Albus", merkte Professor McGonagall an, „Ich finde ein klärendes Gespräch hat jetzt allerhöchste Priorität."

„Das mag vielleicht stimmen, aber Mr. Lestrange wird wohl kaum in der Lage sein das Schloss vor Sonnenuntergang zu betreten. Madame Pomfrey wird einen kurzen Blick auf die Schüler werfen und wir werden uns nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro zusammensetzen." Harry sah, dass die Lehrerin gerne widersprochen hätte, nickte aber trotzdem zustimmend und folgte dem Schulleiter in den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey bugsierte die Slytherins in die Betten und schickte die beiden Lehrerinnen, wie auch Harry und Hermine, wieder hinaus. Irritiert und nicht sicher was er tun sollte, blieb Harry vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen und auch Hermine sah sich ratlos um.

„Sie haben den Schulleiter gehört", sagte Professor McGonagall missmutig, „Gehen sie zum Abendessen. Und danach sehe ich sie in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Ich kann hoffentlich auf ihre Verschwiegenheit zählen."

Harry und Hermine nickten und gingen schweigend die Stufen zur großen Halle hinunter. Harry sah am Slytherintisch entlang und bemerkte die vielen Lücken. Nur zögernd ließ er sich bei Dora, Theodor und Claire nieder. Theodor war auffällig blass und seine Augen waren fast ängstlich auf Harry gerichtet.

„_Es war sehr hell und nur ganz schwach waren die Konturen von einzelnen Menschen zu erkennen, die gegeneinander kämpften." _Harry fixierte das Bild, und je länger er sich das Geschehen ansah, umso mehr glaubte er zu erkennen, dass es sich um das unangenehme Treffen mit den Slytherins handelte.

„Du hast es gewusst", warf Harry dem Slytherin vor, als die Erinnerung plötzlich endete und von schierer Verzweifelung abgelöst wurde. Theodor unterbrach den Blickkontakt und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Gewusst, wäre übertrieben", flüsterte Theodor, „vielmehr geahnt… Harry bitte, ich – ich wusste nicht, was ich gesehen habe. Die Vision war viel zu schwach, als dass ich mir sicher sein konnte" Theodor schniefte. „Ich habe ehrlich geglaubt, dass es mit dir vorbei sein würde, als ich es gesehen habe. Ich – ich … es tut mir leid!"

„Theo bitte", flüsterte Dora und legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter, „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Selbst wenn du es gewusst hättest, wäre es nicht zu verhindern gewesen."

„Nein", warf Harry verstimmt ein, „aber selbst wenn du den Ausgang nicht sehen konntest, wäre es ganz nett gewesen schon mal im Vorfeld von der Vision zu erfahren."

„Es … es ist doch keiner zu schaden gekommen", stammelte Theodor zögernd, „oder?"

„Nein - ich glaube nicht", antwortete Harry beruhigend, musste aber zwangsläufig an Simon denken, der unter den Flüchen fast zu Tode gekommen wäre.

Harry zog es vor, während des Essens zu Schweigen und die anderen zügelten ihre Neugierde, auch wenn Claire brennend daran interessiert war, wie ihr Zwillingsbruder das Geschehen überstanden hatte.

Es wurde allmählich dunkler und an der magisch verzauberten Decke erschienen die ersten Sterne. Harry erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was ihn gleich in Dumbledores Büro erwarten würde. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zum Phönixhaustisch, von wo aus Hermine ihn aufmunternd zulächelte.

# - # - #

„Ich hoffe, sie schmeißen Malfoy endlich von der Schule", sagte Hermine leise, „oder ich werde keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, in der ich mir keine Sorgen um dich oder Simon machen würde."

Der Wasserspeier war bereits offen, als Harry und Hermine dort ankamen. In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, fanden sie einen großen Tisch mit 13 Stühlen vor, von denen bereits zehn besetzt waren.

Harry ließ sich unaufgeforderte nieder und sein Blick schweifte über die anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Blaise, Norman und Graham saßen fast alle mit gesenktem Kopf schweigend auf ihren Stühlen. Blaise schluchzte und ihre Hände zitterten. Draco saß neben ihr, schenkte seiner Freundin aber keinerlei Beachtung. Sein Blick war kalt und unberechenbar. Harry konnte bei ihm nicht das kleinste Bisschen Reue entdecken, vielleicht war es Ärger, was aus den Augen loderte, aber mehr auch nicht. Norman hatte seine Beine angezogen und starrte apathisch ins Nichts, während sein Körper leicht vor und zurück wippte. Millicents Wunde war inzwischen verheilt, aber die Robe war immer noch zerrissen und ihr Haar zerzaust. Sie hatte den Schock des Angriffs noch nicht überwunden und biss gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Der ansonsten so gefasste Schulleiter, machte einen bedrückten Eindruck. Anscheinend hatte er Draco und dessen Kumpanen nicht so gefährlich eingeschätzt. Professor McGonagall zeigte dagegen kaum eine Gefühlsregung, und Professor McPherson sah öfters besorgt zu der großen Wanduhr hinauf.

Es vergingen quälende fünf Minuten, in denen das Schweigen sich unerträglich breit machte. Immer wieder sahen die Anwesenden zu dem letzten, noch freien Stuhl zwischen Harry und Graham, aber Simon tauchte nicht auf.

„Wie lange wollen Sie noch warten?" fragte Professor McPherson flüsternd.

„Ich habe Mr. Lestrange eine Eule geschickt. Ich hoffe, dass er sie bekommen hat. Aber er verzeiht sicher, wenn wir ohne ihn beginnen…" sagte Dumbledore und richtete sein Augenmerk auf die sieben Slytherins: „Ich habe in all den Jahren, die ich als Lehrer an dieser Schule bin, schon sehr viel erlebt, aber mit Sicherheit ist noch nie jemand so dreist vorgegangen wie Sie. - Ihnen allen ist sicher klar, wozu ihr Vorgehen geführt hätte, wenn Miss Granger nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen hätte. Sie haben vorsätzlich den Tod eines Lehrers und eines Schülers in Kauf genommen, und ich denke es ist kein Leichtes Mr. Lestrange oder Mr. Potter eine Falle zu stellen."

Der Schulleiter machte eine kurze Pause um jeden einzelnen Schüler näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ich – ich", fing Norman mit zitternder Stimme an, „ich habe es nicht gewollt. Ich dachte sie…" Er brach ab und sah ängstlich zu Draco hinüber.

Dumbledore nickte dem Erstklässer verstehend zu und wandte sich ebenfalls an den blonden Slytherin.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind in letzter Zeit vermehrt negativ aufgefallen, vielleicht würden Sie erklären, wie es zu den Grausamkeiten des heutigen Nachmittags kommen konnte." Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine sehr strenge Aufforderung. Draco sah auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte so etwas wie Angst in seinen sonst so gefühllosen Augen.

„Ich … Es war…" Dracos Stimme klang unsicher. Das Gesicht schien unglücklich, aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass alle Augenpaare nun auf ihn gerichtet waren, schwieg er.

Angespannt warteten alle auf eine Reaktion des Schulleiters, bis das Öffnen einer Tür die Stille durchbrach. Ein Luftzug wirbelte einen Pergamentstapel auf und verteilte die Blätter über den ganzen Tisch, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", sagte Simon mit leiser und kraftlos wirkender Stimme, „Aber ich war verhindert." Dumbledore nickte dem jungen Mann zu und erst dann trat dieser weiter in den Raum und somit in den Schein der Fackeln. Harry blieb der Atem weg als er Simon erblickte.

Seine Roben waren noch immer zerrissen, Gesicht und Hände waren vom getrockneten Blut in einen braunroten Ton getaucht, doch schienen die Wunden inzwischen geschlossen zu sein. Er blinzelte kurz in die Runde, aber es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, die geschwollenen und vom Blut verkrusteten Augen offen zu halten. Harry war dankbar, dieses unmenschliche Etwas, was er in diesen Augen gesehen hatte, nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen.

"Sie haben meine Eule bekommen und wissen worum es geht?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

"Ja, danke", erwiderte Simon heiser, "Sie war köstlich, wenn auch ein wenig klein."

„Mr. Lestrange, vielleicht sollten Sie zuerst zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", sagte Professor McGonagall erschrocken, als Simon sich auf den letzten verbliebenen Platz nieder ließ.

„Sie wird mir nicht helfen können", seufzte Simon mit einem schwachen Lächeln, „Die meisten Zauber und Tränke wirken ausschließlich bei Menschen und somit wäre es verschwendete Zeit. In zwei, drei Stunden sollte sich meine Haut wieder normalisiert haben, also kein Grund zur Beunruhigung."

Es wurde augenblicklich wieder ruhiger - und doch wirkten die Slytherins um einiges besorgter, seit Simon bei ihnen saß.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie wollten uns doch gerade erzählen, wie es zu dem Vorfall gekommen ist", forderte Professor Dumbledore auf, „Sie wissen, dass in Ihrem Fall durchaus auch andere Mittel und Wege bestehen, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„N-nun", stammelte Draco, „Blaise hat Informationen von ihrer Mutter bekommen und wie Sie wissen ist sie nie wirklich in die oberen Kreise gekommen, a-aber sie hat bestimmte Dinge mitbekommen und hat versucht eine Möglichkeit zu finden wie sie …"

„Draco", unterbrach Simon seinen Cousin, „Hör auf, dir haarige Lügengeschichten auszudenken! Mein Augenlicht mag getrübt sein, aber noch verfüge ich über meinen Verstand. Die Geschichte von Mrs. Zabini entspricht nicht annähernd der Wahrheit!"

„Aber Blaise hat zumindest alles daran gesetzt ihrer Mutter zu helfen u-und SIE war es auch, die sich in den Weihnachtsferien den Plan mit dem Wahrheitszauber entworfen hat: Ich – ich habe lediglich mitgeholfen, als sie mich bat, ihr…"

„DAS, Draco, das kannst du doch nicht von mir behaupten", schrie Blaise aufgebracht, „Professor, glauben sie mir, er … er lügt!"

Professor Dumbledore nickte Blaise zu und wandte sich an Draco: „Den Eindruck habe ich leider auch, Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie doch bitte endlich zur Wahrheit"

„E-es w-wa…", fing Draco noch verunsicherter an, „Blaise hat einige interessante Informationen aufgeschnappt und … und als ich erfuhr, dass nicht nur das Medaillon, sondern auch Simon für den Lord sehr wichtig sind, habe ich …" Draco seufzte, „Ich habe versucht einen Weg zu finden, dem Lord seine Wünsche zu erfüllen… Er – er hatte auf den Wahrheitszauber hingewiesen und … na ja, dass Vampire sehr anfällig für den Fluch sind, während sie unter dem Einfluss eines Medaillons stehen…"

„…aber eben auch nicht ganz ungefährlich", warf McGonagall unwirsch ein, als Draco wieder eine Pause machte.

„Und dann habt ihr den Vielsafttrank gebraut, um an das Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung heranzukommen", setzte Hermine fort. Draco nickte und senkte, scheinbar schuldbewusst, den Kopf.

„Blaise hat die Zutaten dafür aus dem Zaubertranklager gestohlen, während wir anderen dafür gesorgt haben, dass Simon nicht da war. Graham hat ein paar Haare von der Bibliothekarin besorgt um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Ehrlich, ich war von Anfang an dagegen, das so zu machen aber Blaise und Millicent waren wie versessen darauf…"

„Draco! Ich habe im Keller ein Veritasserum, das in einer Stunde gebrauchsfertig sein könnte… wenn dir das lieber ist", warf Simon scharf ein. Draco schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf, „Dann bleib doch bitte bei der Wahrheit und versuch nicht den Anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben."

„ Ja, ich habe da auch mitgemischt", gab Draco seufzend zu, „und Norman - Crabbe und Goyle haben Madame Pince abgelenkt, während Norman ein Schlafmittel in ihren Tee gekippt hat, so dass ich einen ganzen Nachmittag Zeit hatte in der verbotenen Abteilung nach diesem Fluch zu suchen… Später haben wir die Reste des Trankes zum Üben des Fluches benutzt…" Draco hielt inne. „Es war klar, dass wir Simon und Harry zusammen erwischen mussten, weil sie sich gegenseitig durch ihren Gedankenaustauschsquatsch zur Hilfe holen könnten und damit hätten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen."

„Und wäre alles nach Plan gelaufen, wäre ich mit ihnen verschwunden. Ich hätte dem Lord sein Geschenk persönlich überreicht. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar so etwas wie Genugtuung gefühlt – Sie wissen schon – für den Mord an meinem Vater."

„Und was wäre aus den Anderen geworden?", fragte Dumbledore ernst. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu. „Sie haben sie benutzt, um Ihre Ziele zu erreichen, denn alleine hätten Sie es nie geschafft, aber den Ruhm wollten Sie allein abkassieren, ohne Rücksicht auf Andere. Was wäre passiert wenn ihr Plan geglückt wäre? Glauben Sie, wir wären nicht auf die Mitwisser gekommen?" Wieder zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

„Das war mir egal", sagte Draco und sah wieder zu den anderen Slytherins hinüber - einen Blick den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Mr. Malfoy", setzte Dumbledore ungewohnt streng an, „Sie haben sich einen teuflischen Plan ausgedacht und beinahe wären Sie damit durchgekommen. Und ich liege nicht falsch, wenn ich behaupte, dass Sie Ihre Machtposition, die Sie in Slytherin offensichtlich innehatten, ausgenutzt und so unschuldige Schüler mit in Ihre Machenschaften hineingezogen haben. Wenn ich bei Ihnen auch nur den Anflug von Reue oder Schuldbewusstsein entdecken könnte, würde ich vielleicht ein anderes Urteil fällen. So aber, sehe ich die Gefahr, dass sie von ihren Plänen nicht abweichen und es über einen anderen Weg erneut versuchen werden. Ich sehe momentan keine andere Möglichkeit, als Sie der Schule zu verweisen!"

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	17. Ungeahnte Wendungen

hallo ihr zwei! es geht weiter... und zwar mit einem ganz langen Chap!

mrsgaladriel: erst ab nächsten Chap wieder... sorry

Tayet: grins naja, denk doch mal an das Verhältnis zwischen Simon und Draco in HdP

**Ungeahnte Wendungen**

„Professor, das können Sie nicht machen!" stieß Draco hervor und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, „Ich brauche doch den Schulabschluss… w-wo - wo soll ich denn hingehen?"

„Darüber hätten Sie besser im Vorfeld nachdenken sollen. Ich möchte, dass Sie Hogwarts morgen früh verlassen. Wo Sie hingehen und was Sie machen ist ganz allein Ihnen überlassen.

Immerhin sind sie ein sehr talentierter junger Mann und ich verwehre keinem eine zweite Chance - wenn er darum bittet und bereit ist, gewisse Spielregeln zu befolgen. Doch im Moment ist das die einzige Möglichkeit für Sicherheit und Ruhe zu sorgen. Nehmen Sie die gewonnene Auszeit, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, was Sie getan haben und was aus Ihnen später einmal werden soll."

„Aber ich…" fing Draco wieder an.

„Keine Widerrede", sagte Dumbledore, „Sehen Sie es als eine Chance."

Damit wandte er sich den anderen Slytherins zu. Das Urteil fiel bei ihnen um einiges milder aus, aber dennoch bekamen sie Strafarbeiten, die wohl ihre gesamte Freizeit der nächsten Wochen in Anspruch nehmen würden. Doch auch ohne die Strafe, würde keiner von ihnen, ohne die Führung von Draco, eine Wiederholung der Geschehnisse wagen. Dumbledore schickte die Slytherins, einschließlich Draco, in ihr Haus bevor er sich Simon widmete.

„Mr. Lestrange, Sie sollten heute Abend dringend noch mal nachsehen, ob es friedlich zugeht und werfen Sie ein Auge auf Harry, solange Mr. Malfoy noch im Haus ist."

„Im Notfall auch auf beide", versprach Simon, woraufhin Dumbledore die Sitzung auflöste.

Simon sah immer noch schlimm aus, doch schien er keine Schmerzen mehr zu erleiden, und auch der blutrünstige Ausdruck in seinen Augen war beinahe erloschen. Als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermine um.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", sagte er verlegen, „Du hast uns beiden das Leben gerettet."

Hermine lächelte Simon an. Es wirkte müde, aber zufrieden. Sie wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas zu erwidern, als Professor McPherson und Professor McGonagall durch den Wasserspeier traten. Die Verwandlungslehrerin warf den dreien einen strengen Blick zu.

„Hat Albus Ihnen nicht einen Auftrag erteilt?", fragte McGonagall übel gelaunt nach. Simon nickte stumm, aber nicht ohne seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

„Professor", entgegnete Simon scharf, „Seien Sie ganz beruhigt, dem werde ich gleich nachkommen, aber ich denke im Moment besteht noch keine Gefahr. … Ich weiß nicht wie viele Schüler heute den Angriff gesehen haben und wie viele von ihnen etwas über meine Identität herausgefunden…" Mehr bekam Harry nicht mit, denn Professor McPherson schickte die beiden verbliebenen Schüler mit einer geflüsterten Aufforderung in ihre Häuser.

Harry hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten und lungerte eine Weile mit sich selbst ringend vor der steinernen Wand herum. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Murmeln auf der anderen Seite, aber es war ihm unmöglich einzelne Worte zu verstehen oder die Stimmen zuzuordnen.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle auch nicht rein gehen". Harry schrak herum. Simon stand im Schatten des Korridors, unweit von ihm, „Draco ist ziemlich wütend."

„Das glaube ich gern", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

"Komm mit", sagt Simon und bugsierte ihn ins Zaubertranklager, "Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen, wenn du möchtest." Harry nickte, bedankte sich und nahm am Tisch Platz. Er war noch nicht müde, obwohl es doch recht spät war. Simon zog sich in die Gemächer zurück, nachdem er einen Kessel Wasser erhitzt hatte. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis er gewaschen und mit neuen Roben zurückkehrte.

Harry war überrascht, dass Simons Haut, nachdem das Blut abgewaschen war, markenlos war. Nicht einmal eine Narbe war verblieben und schweigend machte sich der Vampir am Kessel zu schaffen.

"Was hat McGonagall eigentlich gegen dich?", fing Harry an, nachdem er Simon eine Weile gelangweilt beobachtet hatte. "Ich meine, du bist doch auf Dumbledores Seite."

"Das ist es auch nicht." seufzte Simon und warf eine Hand voll brauner Kugeln in den Trank. "Sie stört sich vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Es ist zu gefährlich."

"Aber Snape..."

"Severus war harmlos", fiel ihm Simon ins Wort, „Severus hatte nie Menschenblut getrunken."

"Was macht das denn für einen Unterschied? Dafür habt ihr doch das Medaillion?"

"Schon, aber das Blut eines Menschen ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Es verleiht einem Vampir ungeahnte Kräfte und Lebensenergie, auf die man nach dem ersten Genuss nicht mehr verzichten kann, was mich unberechenbar und gefährlich macht."

"Aber..."

"Harry", sagte Simon ernst, "Das Elixier kann meinen Blutdurst nicht mehr stillen!"

"Snape besaß doch auch Menschenblut!"

„Ja, da es Bestandteil des Elixiers ist." Simon rührte den Trank mit einem Schöpflöffel um und löschte das Feuer, bevor er zu Harry an den Tisch kam.

"Als Draco den Fluch auf mich abgefeuert hatte, glaubte ich zu zerreißen", flüsterte er "Es - es war als hätte er mich ein zweites Mal getötet u-und ich ... Harry... ich spürte den Drang zu töten, als das Elixier seine Wirkung verlor. Nur gut, dass wir so nah am Wald waren." Simon erschauderte, mit glasigen Augen starrte er auf den Tisch und zog mit seinen Fingern die feinen Linien des Holzes nach. Harry erwiderte nichts. Er suchte händeringend nach tröstlichen Worten, doch er fand keine. Es wäre unpassend die gefährliche Situation herunterzuspielen, dafür wussten sie beide zu genau, was hätte passieren können.

"Hermine hätte keinen Moment später kommen dürfen", sagte Harry schließlich, "Wir hätten sie in der Bibliothek ausreden lassen sollen. S-sie hatte den Fluch gefunden und ... und ich glaube sie wollte dich warnen." Simon sah auf und nickte stumm. Er ging zum Regal, holte eine Schachtel mit getrockneten Tannenzweigen hervor und entnadelte diese, während Harry lustlos in einem Schulbuch herumblätterte, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Er war inzwischen so müde, dass er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.

"Harry?", fragte Simon gequält, brach aber ab.

"Was ist?"

"Ich habe ein Problem"; sagte Simon leise, " Ich ... Mir fehlt etwas für meinen Trank..." Simon gab die zerstoßenen Tannennadeln in den Kessel. Es zischte bedrohlich und eine wohlriechende Dampfwolke entwich.

"I- Ich habe kein Blut."

"Aber...", Harry starrte Simon an und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf

"Ich weiß... aber... ich-ich kann nicht schon wieder zu Dumbledore, damit er welches besorgt."

"Warum?"

" Er bringt mir regelmäßig etwas ... von den Muggeln in so komische Plastiktüten, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Ich konnte nicht widerstehen", Simon lächelte schwach, doch Harry regte sich nicht, sondern starrte Simon unverhohlen an. Er hatte zu lange verdrängt, dass sein Freund kein Mensch mehr war und hatte sich nie bewusst gemacht, wie gefährlich sein Gegenüber werden konnte.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Simon beruhigend, "Ich habe nicht vor dich zu beißen." Harry ließ sich von Simon erklären, wie die Gefahr eines Kontrollverlusts ausgeschaltet werden konnte. Obwohl Harry immer noch ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hatte, ging er letztendlich doch auf den Vorschlag ein.

Simon sammelte alle nötigen Utensilien zusammen, dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab und zog eine imaginäre Linie um sich herum.

"Constituo Pluteum". Eine hellblaue Wand schloss Simon gänzlich ein. "Du hast nicht viel Zeit... Beeil dich" murmelte Simon und warf Harry seinen Zauberstab zu, um eine Flucht seinerseits unmöglich zu machen. Harry griff mit zitternden Händen nach einer kleinen Flasche und entkorkte sie. Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck, bis sich sein Körper gleichmäßig taub anfühlte und nahm ein Messer in die Hand.

„Simon" Harrys Stimme zitterte ebenso wie seine Hände. Der Vampir hatte sich auf den Boden niedergelassen und fest die Augen geschlossen. Nun blinzelte er.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Simon, „Der Bannfluch ist stark genug. Nur solltest du die Wunde schließen bevor ich hier wieder raus bin."

Harry nickte. Er verfluchte sich, dass er auf den Irrsinn eingegangen war, aber schließlich wandte er sich wieder zum Tisch um. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, wohl aber den kalten Stahl und langsam, aber stetig, begann die kleine Wunde zu bluten. Die schwarze Karaffe füllte sich rasch und als das Blut den winzigen Markierungsstrich erreichte, fuhr er mit der Zauberstabspitze über die Wunde, die sich augenblicklich schloss. Harry sah zu Simon hinunter.

„Ich bin fertig!"

„Gib das Blut in den Trank und wasch dir alles restliche Blut ab", befahl Simon. Zögernd tat er, was der ehemalige Slytherin von ihm verlangte, und befreite ihn anschließend von dem Bannfluch.

Simon wandte sich schweigend seinem Kessel zu und nickte zufrieden.

„Jetzt heißt es warten", seufzte er und gesellte sich, nachdem er eine riesige Sanduhr umgedreht hatte, zu Harry an den Tisch, „Ich danke dir… du hat echt was gut bei mir."

„Ignorierst du im nächsten Zaubertranktest meine Fehler?" entgegnete Harry mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Ich fürchte das ist nun nicht möglich", sagte Simon schmunzelnd und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Sanduhr, „Es wird die ganze Nacht dauern bis das Elixier fertig sein wird. Vielleicht gehst du besser schlafen." Harry nickte und folgte Simon in den Nachbarraum.

„Wo soll ich schlafen?", fragte Harry nachdem er sich in dem Raum irritiert umgesehen hatte und keine zweite Schlafmöglichkeit entdecken konnte.

„Na im Bett!", erwiderte Simon, „Ich werde meiner Natur folgen und erst zu Sonnenaufgang ins Bett gehen, dann also wenn du schon längst im Unterricht sein solltest."

„Aber…"

„Keine Widerrede", ermahnte ihn Simon und zauberte rasch neue Bettwäsche aufs Bett, „Ich werde dich morgen früh wecken." Damit löschte Simon das letzte Licht in dem Raum und verschwand wieder im Zaubertranklager.

Ein fahler Lichtschein, der durch die angelehnte Tür schien, war die einzige Lichtquelle. Aber Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Müde ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Es war hart, sehr viel härter als die Betten in den Schlafsälen, doch als ihn die warme Decke umhüllte, vergaß er sogar diesen Makel und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

# - # - #

Simon weckte ihn, wie versprochen am nächsten Morgen. Der Vampir wirkte müde, aber ganz zufrieden.

„So ich bin fertig," kommentierte Simon überflüssigerweise, als Harry den leeren und blank geputzten Kessel begutachtete, „Jetzt habe ich wieder eine Woche Ruhe, bis es von neuem losgeht. Ich habe Dumbledore schon Bescheid gegeben, dass ich heute nicht unterrichten werde, aber nachdem was gestern passiert ist, denke ich, es wäre das Beste. Die meisten Slytherins sind bereits beim Frühstück, du kannst dich also gefahrlos in dein Haus wagen."

Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. Dracos Sachen standen bereits in zwei großen Koffern am Fußende seines Bettes. Harry grinste breit und hastete, nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, in die Große Halle.

Er ließ sich am Kopfende des Tisches nieder, weit genug entfernt von Draco und seinen Kumpeln. Sie waren aber dennoch gut im Blick und einen Moment später trafen seine Augen auf die kalten, gefühllosen von Draco. Sie starrten hasserfüllt zurück, bis Draco schließlich wutentbrannt die Gabel auf seinen Teller warf und den Tisch verließ.

Harrys Blick folgte dem wütenden Slytherin, bis dieser hinter der großen Eichentür verschwand und wollte sich dann seinem Essen zuwenden, als Ginny neben ihm auftauchte und ihn in eine innige Umarmung zog.

„Ich habe es gerade erst gehört", schluchzte sie und ließ sich nur schwer von ihrem erwürgenden Griff abbringen, „Es- es ist furchtbar, I-Ich meine, beinahe hätte ich dich für immer verloren."

„Ginny, beruhige dich", sagte Harry, „Mir ist nichts passiert und Malfoy ist dabei Hogwarts zu verlassen."

„Ginny, i-ich…", Harry stockte. Er wusste zwar was er sagen wollte, nämlich, dass er sie liebte, eine plötzliche Auslieferung und sein Tod nur eine der vielen Möglichkeiten waren, auf die sie sich einzustellen hatte, aber er brachte nichts davon über die Lippen. Zu erschreckend war der Gedanke in seinem Kopf, dass er schauderte. Stattdessen versuchte er ein Lächeln, doch als er merkte, dass dies nicht gelang zog er sie einfach zu sich und umarmte sie.

„Wo ist Simon?", unterbrach Hermine die beiden, „ Warum wird er heute nicht unterrichten?"

„Keine Sorge ihm geht es gut", beschwichtigte Harry, ging aber nicht weiter auf sie ein.

# - # - #

Harry sah Malfoy nicht wieder. Als er am späten Nachmittag den Schlafsaal betrat, waren die Koffer verschwunden und das Bett sorgfältig zurechtgemacht. Harry betrachtete eine Weile das leere Bett und es war etwas Befreiendes zu wissen, dass dieser Slytherin ihm nicht so schnell wieder über den Weg laufen würde. Er verharrte eine ganze Weile stumm am Fensterbrett und betrachtete die untergehende Sonne. Von hier konnte er den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes sehen, genau die Stelle, wo er und Simon gestern von den Slytherins angegriffen worden waren. Harry erbebte erneut und hastig verließ er das Slytherinhaus, um in der Bibliothek nach Hermine zu suchen.

Er wusste, was er ihr zu verdanken hatte und doch hatte er sie heute nicht einmal ernsthaft gesprochen und sich dafür bedankt. Hermine war aber nicht in der Bibliothek aufzufinden. Hastig rannte er hinunter in die Große Halle, doch ein Blick auf den Phönixhaustisch reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls nicht dort war. Seufzend schlurfte er zu Ron, der ihn mit einem matten Lächeln begrüßte.

„Weißt du wo Hermine ist?" fragte Harry und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm nieder. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe sie seit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht mehr gesehen", seufzte er und schob Harry ein Pergament zu, „aber gut das du da bist, vielleicht kannst du mir das erklären. Kam heute Morgen mit der Post!"

Harry nahm das Blatt und faltete es vorsichtig auseinander. Es war ein Brief von Simon an Ron. Er schrieb:

_Hallo Ron,_

_es ist nicht einfach diesen Brief zu schreiben, da ich sehr genau weiß, wie du zu mir stehst. Ich kann es dir nach all dem, was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen ist, auch nicht verübeln. _

_Dennoch muss ich dich um Hilfe bitten, so schwer es mir auch fällt, aber ich sehe im Moment keinen anderen Weg, um Harry zu helfen. Ich habe ihn noch nicht eingeweiht, denn ich möchte zunächst einige Dinge mit dir besprechen, bevor ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen kann._

_Ich werde dich morgen nach dem Unterricht bei mir im Büro erwarten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Simon Lestrange_

Harry überflog den Brief und legte das Pergament wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

„Simon hat selbst geschrieben, dass er mir noch nichts erklärt hat", sagte Harry, „aber ich glaube er möchte, dass du…" Harry zögerte. Der Gedanke schien zu absurd, denn er glaubte, dass Ron nie genügend Vertrauen zu Simon entwickeln könnte, setzte aber dennoch wieder an, „Ich glaube, es geht um meine Übungsstunden in Legilimentik."

„Was?" fragte Ron zurück, obwohl er doch sehr genau wusste, was Harry meinte, „Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen."

„Er wird dich sicher zu nichts zwingen, aber es gibt da ein Problem mit Theodor, weswegen das alles jetzt nicht so klappt. Es scheint wirklich ziemlich dringend zu sein… denn warum sollte Simon dich sonst anschreiben. Vielleicht denkst du noch mal darüber nach?"

„Mal gucken", seufzte Ron resigniert. Harry nickte und erhob sich.

„Vielleicht könntest du Hermine sagen, dass ich nach ihr gesucht habe und, dass ich sie dann morgen spreche", sagte er und verabschiedete sich von Ron.

Harry verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Kerker. Er war bereits auf der Treppe, als er beinahe von Hermine umgerannt wurde, die hastig die Stufen hoch eilte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie und wollte soeben weiter gehen, als Harry sie festhielt.

„Hermine, was…" Die Angesprochene hielt inne und starrte Harry erschrocken an.

„I-Ich…", stammelte sie, „Ich habe dich gerade nicht erkannt".

„Habe ich gemerkt", sagte Harry, „ich hatte dich gerade gesucht. Wo kommst du her?"

„Von Simon", sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick. Harry mochte ihn nicht deuten, aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entging ihm nicht.

„Ich habe nach ihm gesehen, es geht ihm gut und er hat mich dann auf einen Tee eingeladen," erklärte sie rasch, „Ich bin spät dran, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen, bis morgen!"

Harry sah ihr verwundert hinterher. Zu schnell war sie verschwunden, als dass er sie noch aufhalten konnte. Irritiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf und gab den Versuch, sie zu verstehen, auf. Als er den Eingang zu Simons Gemächern passierte, überlegte er kurz, bei ihm reinzuschauen, tat es aber doch nicht und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war ungewohnt still. Vereinzelt saßen Schüler in den Sesseln vorm Kamin und unterhielten sich leise. Ohne die Anwesenden zu beachten schritt er weiter, doch vor dem Wandbehang zu den Schlafsälen wurde er von Claire zurückgehalten.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht in den Schlafsaal gehen", sagte sie und zog ihn vorsichtig an der Robe. Harry blieb stehen und sah zu der Erstklässlerin herunter, die den Versuch ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuziehen aufgab, „Es ist wegen Theo, er möchte mit Dora ungestört sein."

„Ja schön, aber ich möchte doch nur meine Schulsachen holen."

„Trotzdem", entgegnete Claire und dirigierte Harry zu den Tischen an den Fenstern, „Lange werden sie wohl nicht mehr brauchen … Spielst du eine Runde Zauberschach mit mir?" Harry überlegte kurz, aber da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, tat er ihr den Gefallen. Es würde die Wartezeit enorm verkürzen und im Endeffekt war es doch schön zu hören, dass es zwischen den beiden wieder klappte.

„Claire!", zischte Norman sie von der Seite an, „Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?"

„Ja, aber die ist ja nun nicht mehr gültig, oder?" giftete das Mädchen zurück, „Du und deine großen Kumpels seid auch nicht besser, und ich kann ja wohl selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich was mache!"

„Du weißt aber wen du vor dir hast?" Das Mädchen nickte.

„Natürlich, aber das ist mir egal. „Reines Blut": was soll das schon bedeuten. Du bist nicht besser als ich und wie wir seit gestern wissen, hat selbst Draco nichts deinen Halbblütern und Schlammblütern entgegenzusetzen! Und nun verzieh dich!"

„Er steckt wohl in einer Sinnkrise", erklärte Claire, nachdem Norman gegangen war, „Ich hoffe, er hat aus gestern Abend gelernt…. Du hättest ihn mal heute Morgen sehen sollen. Er hatte regelrecht Schiss, weil wir Zaubertränke hatten - ist ja zum Glück ausgefallen - aber na ja, Mr. Lestrange könnte etwas nachtragend sein..."

Harry nickte, er bereute, dass er sich auf Claires Vorschlag eingelassen hatte, aber just in dem Moment sah er Dora, die den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie sah sich suchend um und ihr Blick blieb schließlich auf Harry haften. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie ihre Haare glatt und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Harry, wir treffen uns gleich in eurem Schlafsaal, wäre schön wenn du da wärst. Und lass dich von Theo nicht abschrecken. Ich glaube, er traut sich nach all dem nicht mehr in deine Nähe… Du hast ihn ganz schön angefahren. Hast du Timothy gesehen?" Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was in sie gefahren war. Er schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und sie hastete zu den Drittklässlern, die vor dem Kamin saßen.

Harry sah Dora verwundert hinterher, als sie von der Gruppe Drittklässler wieder zurück in Richtung Schlafsäle ging. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass der heutige Tag nicht der Beste zu sein schien, weil sich die Dinge, die er nicht ganz verstand, anfingen sich zu häufen, raffte sich aber auf, vertröstete Claire auf später und schlurfte in den Schlafsaal.

Ihm bot sich ein seltsamer Anblick. Dora, Theodor und Timothy saßen auf dem freien Bett von Draco. Graham saß auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, während Goyle auf seinem Bett saß und zu Harrys Verwunderung, in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Anthony saß auf dem Boden und begrüßte Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Schön, dass du da bist", sagte er und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er sich setzen sollte. Harry war immer noch skeptisch, schloss aber dennoch die Tür und lehnte sich scheinbar lässig an die Wand.

„Wir haben nur noch vier Tage bis zu unserem nächsten Quidditchspiel", fing Anthony ernst an, „Ich hoffe du bist trotz alledem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, bereit den frei gewordenen Posten als Sucher zu übernehmen. Ansonsten hätten wir nämlich ein ernstzunehmendes Problem."

Harry starrte Anthony ungläubig an und nun verstand er auch die ungewöhnliche Kombination der Anwesenden.

Quidditch hatte ihn im letzten halben Jahr überhaupt nicht mehr interessiert und er war, seit seinem Rauswurf aus der Mannschaft, nur noch selten bei den Spielen. Bis auf eines hatte er keines seiner Hausmannschaft mehr gesehen.

„Harry bitte", schaltete sich Dora ungeduldig ein, „Wir liegen an dritter Stelle. Du bist unsere einzige Chance, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor zum Ende der Saison noch zu schlagen."

Harry schritt langsam zu seinem Bett. Er konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen, dass er tatsächlich noch einmal ein Quidditchspiel bestreiten sollte und obwohl er sich seinem Haus nicht zugehörig fühlte, sagte er zögernd zu. Er würde fliegen und das Spiel auch gewinnen wollen, aber nicht wegen dem Haus, sondern lediglich um Quidditch zu spielen.

„OK, wir haben wenig Zeit zum Üben", überlegte Anthony laut, der wohl den Kapitän übernommen hatte, „Aber morgen Nachmittag ab fünf gehört das Feld uns."

„Gryffindor ist stark", warf Theodor ein, „Harry wieder einzuarbeiten ist keine Sache von drei Stunden, und denkt auch mal an das Desaster vom letzten Jahr."

„Harry war letztes Jahr spitze und dass, obwohl er ein Jahr nicht auf dem Besen gesessen hatte."

„Ja, schon, aber was ist mit seiner Freundin?" fragte Graham, „Er wird sie gewinnen lassen."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, aber ihm wollte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung einfallen und so falsch lag Graham sicher nicht. Ein Spiel gegen Ginny zu bestreiten war anders als jedes x-beliebige andere Quidditchspiel.

„Wir müssen es wagen!" verteidigte Dora ihn, „ Er ist unsere einzige Chance… Wir haben keine Wahl."

„Harry, versprichst du, dass du wirklich um den Sieg kämpfen wirst?" fragte Anthony und sah Harry ernst an.

Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Er konnte detailliert, in jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers nachvollziehen, wie es ihm damals vor dem Spiel ergangen war. Er könnte diesmal nicht kneifen. Andererseits waren Ginny und er nun schon so lange zusammen und hatten viele schwierige Situationen gemeistert, dass sie wohl ohne Probleme gegeneinander spielen konnten. _„Es ist doch nur ein Spiel, mehr nicht"_, beruhigte er seine Gedanken. Er schluckte, aber nickte schließlich zögernd.

Was nun folgte, fand Harry gähnend langweilig, aber er hörte sich in aller Seelenruhe an, welche Strategie Anthony gegen Gryffindor bevorzugte und wie alles im Idealfall auszusehen hatte. Erst sehr viel später setzte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben und brauchte einen Großteil der Nacht und die geforderten Aufsätze in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke zu beenden.

# - # - #

Das Training am nächsten Abend war wirklich einzigartig. Harry saß wieder auf einem Besen und es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Er drehte seine Runden und fing den Schnatz mehrere Male ohne Probleme. Es war, als hätte er erst gestern sein letztes Spiel bestritten, aber vielleicht war Quidditch etwas was man einfach nicht verlernen konnte.

Harry hatte niemanden erzählt, dass er wieder spielen würde. Es war eine Absprache im Team, dass sie es bis Samstag geheim halten wollten. Schon gar nicht sollte diese Informationen nach Gryffindor gelangen, was Harry in einen ziemlichen Zwiespalt drängte. Er fand es Ginny gegenüber nicht fair ihr diese, doch sehr wichtige Tatsache, zu verschweigen und er wusste, sie würde irgendwann aus reiner Neugierde fragen, ob er mitbekommen hätte, welcher Slytherin ihr direkter Gegner im Spiel sein würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er in dieser Situation in der Lage wäre ihr eine Lüge aufzutischen. Doch noch hatte sie nicht danach gefragt, was ihm auch ganz recht war.

# - # - #

Harrys Nervosität stieg je näher das Spiel rückte, doch der Schulstress ließ lies ein Gedankenabschweifen nicht zu. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn vielmehr, was Simon von Ron wollte und so hastete er wie jeden Donnerstag nach dem Abendbrot hinunter in die Kerker. Der Klassenraum war leer und auch das Zaubertranklager wirkte auf den ersten Blick verwaist.

„Hallo Harry, so früh schon?", Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Simon ganz plötzlich zwischen den Regalreihen hervortrat.

„Was heißt früh?", fragte Harry und sah prüfend zu der Uhr über dem Kamin.

„Ich hatte wohl vergessen dir zu sagen, dass Ron erst später kommen kann", seufzte Simon, zuckte mit den Achseln und wies Harry an sich zu setzen, „Er hat noch Quidditchtraining."

„Ron hat zugesagt?"

„Er musste einsehen wie dringend diese Sache ist, er hatte schließlich keine Wahl."

„Ach!" Harry hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.

„Harry! Was ich dir bereits schon beim letzten Mal sagen wollte, bevor Draco und die anderen uns Unfreundlicherweise unterbrochen haben, ist, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft. Wir wissen, dass der dunkle Lord geplant hat mit Hilfe der Vampire Hogwarts zu finden und infolgedessen zu überfallen, aber wir wissen nicht wann. Inzwischen wissen wir auch, dass er Draco beauftragt hat uns beide auf einen anderen Weg aus Hogwarts zu bekommen und ich fürchte, dass er von unseren Legilimentikstunden erfahren hat

Bisher war ich des Nachts regelmäßig draußen, um eventuell einen fremden Vampir wittern zu können, aber noch ist keiner nah genug. Ich bin eigentlich auch noch zu jung, um sie auf große Distanzen wahrzunehmen."

„Hast du das Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Natürlich", seufzte Simon, „Aber man kann Hogwarts nicht ohne weiteres schließen und die Schüler nach Hause schicken."

„Ihr habt aber doch sicher einen Notfallplan, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Klar, aber das Sicherste wäre trotzdem, die Pläne mit Hilfe der Legilimentik zu erforschen, dann wären wir genauesten vorgewarnt."

Harry wollte gerade widersprechen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Ron den Raum betrat. Er war völlig aus der Puste und trug noch immer seine Quidditchkleidung.

„Entschuldigt" jappte er, sah von einem zum anderen und trat schließlich näher an den Tisch. Simon nickte lächelnd und wies ihm den freien Stuhl neben Harry zu.

„Hallo Ron, schön das du da bist", begrüßte Simon ihn freundlich und wandte sich wieder zu Harry, „aber dennoch dürfen wir nichts überstürzen. Es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich, wie du sicher schon weißt, denn jetzt kommen wir zu dem schwierigsten Teil der Legilimentik. - Das Beeinflussen von fremden Gedanken." Harry schluckte und warf Ron einen unsicheren Blick zu, den der Phönixhausschüler mit eben denselben Gefühlen erwiderte.

„Davon war aber nicht die Rede", sagte Ron blass, „Es geht doch nur darum, dass Harry lernt die Gedanken zu lesen, oder?"

„Ron, ich weiß, dass das unser Ziel ist", seufzte Simon, „Aber glaube mir, die Beeinflussung spielt dabei eine große Rolle. Harry muss lernen an die gewünschten Informationen heranzukommen und in den nächsten Stunden wird sich leider auch zeigen, wie stark Harrys Legilimentik in Wirklichkeit ist." Harry erschauderte. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, aber Simon hatte bereits erwähnt, dass es einen Punkt gab, an dem seine Gabe ausgeschöpft war und je früher er kam, umso geringer waren ihre Aussichten auf Erfolg.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Ron und versuchte seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren", sagte Simon und wies die beiden an sich gegenüber zu setzen, „Wir fangen mit der wörtlich, gedanklichen Legilimentik an, der Schritt zur visuellen ist dann nicht mehr sehr schwer."

„Kannst du dich auch klarer ausdrücken", fuhr Ron Simon an.

„Die erstere bezieht sich auf den gedanklichen Austausch von Wörtern... sozusagen ein gedachtes Gespräch, das zweite bezieht sich auf das Projizieren von Bildern und Visionen, aber dazu kommen wir später." Simon drückte Ron einen Zettel in die Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an. Harry glaubte, dass Simon ihm etwas erklärte, denn dieser nickte und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

„So Harry, du solltest jetzt erst mal alle Legilimentikgespräche zwischen uns beiden vergessen, denn wie du sehr bald merken wirst, kam bei ihnen zumeist meine Legilimentik zum tragen. Versuch als Erstes einen Weg in Rons Gedanken zu finden, vielleicht findest du das, worüber er gerade nachdenkt." Harry nickte und sein Blick fixierten die blaugrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Er konnte erkennen, dass Ron verunsichert war und ganz klar über etwas nachdachte. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln, dann fixierte er Rons Augen von neuem.

„_Verschiedene Bilder huschten vorbei. Harry sah ein Bild von der Abschlussklausur der ZAG´s, dann war kurz ein Bild aus einem Zaubertrankklassenraum zu erkennen, eine typische Unterrichtssituation, und schließlich erschien Hermine, die Ron etwas erklärte."_ Harry brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah nun zu Simon, der die beiden interessiert beobachtet hatte.

„Du bist schon auf den richtigen Weg", sagte er lächelnd, „versuch dich aber nicht nur auf die vorbeiziehenden Bilder zu konzentrieren, sondern auf das, was diese Bilder erzeugt." Harry starrte Simon unverständlich an und schließlich seufzte Simon und setzte zu einer Erklärung an, _„Es hat einen Grund, warum diese Erinnerungen auftauchen. … Ich habe Ron eine Aufgabe gestellt, die er versucht zu lösen. Der einfachste Weg wäre eine direkte Frage zu stellen, aber das ist nicht die Aufgabe."_

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Ron. Er ignorierte beim zweiten Versuch die vorbeihuschenden Bilder und nach wenigen Augenblicken erkannte er eines, welches sich kaum rührte. Harry fixierte dies und es wurde schärfer.

Er sah einen Zettel auf dem das Rezept eines Zaubertranks niedergeschrieben war, Harry überflog es und untendrunter fand er eine Zeile, die Simon mit der Hand hinzugefügt hatte.

„_Was zum Teufel soll an diesem Rezept nicht stimmen? Kohl, getrocknete Schlangenhaut, Atropin…Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was das für ein Trank sein soll!"_ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich diese Stimme hörte, doch er glaubte, dass es die von Ron war. _„Warum tue ich das hier eigentlich"_, wisperte die Stimme weiter, _„Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen sollen. Das ist Irrsinn, wie kann man diesem Vampir nur trauen?"_

„_Ron bitte, beruhige dich, du hast Simon doch gehört, Es ist wirklich wichtig."_ Ron schrak zusammen und unterbrach den Blickkontakt

„Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Simon lächelnd.

„Wo kam denn plötzlich die Stimme her?", fragte Harry.

„Jeder Mensch fasst einen großen Teil seiner Gedanken in Worte, auch wenn er sie nicht ausspricht", fing Simon nach kurzem Überlegen an, „Manchmal sind diese Gedanken zu abstrakt, um sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Deshalb hat Ron diese Aufgabe bekommen, denn gerade beim konkreten Nachdenken ist diese Stimme am deutlichsten zu verstehen… fast wie beim lauten Denken. Ich hätte ihm allerdings auch einen Text zum Lesen geben können."

„Und was hat das mit Beeinflussen zu tun?" fragte Ron genervt nach.

„Versucht es noch einmal, Ron du konzentrierst dich bitte wieder auf die Aufgabe. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry dir helfen kann, sie zu lösen." Harry nickte und versuchte sich wieder auf Rons Gedanken zu konzentrieren.

„Wenn das wahr sein sollte", hörte Harry Rons ärgerliche Stimme, „dann bekommen wir gerade eine narrensichere Anleitung, wie man am besten bei Prüfungen schummelt." Ron senkte seinen Blick etwas und starrte ein weiteres Mal auf das Pergament. Das Bild, in welchem das Rezept zu sehen war, erschien wieder im Vordergrund von Rons Gedanken, so dass Harry nochmals einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Simons Notiz unter den Zettel lautete: _"In diesem Rezept befinden sich mehrere kleine Fehler und eine der Zutaten ist gänzlich falsch, welche ist es?"_

„_Dazu müsste ich erst mal wissen, was für ein verfluchter Trank das sein soll",_ grummelte Rons Stimme und Harry sah mehrere Rezepte, die durch Rons Gedanken schwirrten: Fortunatrank, Vielsafttrank, verschiedene Heiltränke, Gedächtnisschärfungstrank und so weiter. Jedes verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, aber jedes versuchte sich mit dem vorliegenden zu vergleichen. Als Ron anfing sämtliche Pergamente mit Hausaufgaben abzugleichen, wandte Harry sich der Vorlage zu. Kohl, getrocknete Schlangenhaut (gemörsert), Atropin, …

„_Ron, du wirst es nicht finden",_ intervenierte Harry und sämtliche Bücher und Pergamente, die durch Rons Gedanken geschwirrt waren, verschwanden augenblicklich tief im inneren von Rons Gedanken- und Erinnerungswelt.

„_Das ist ein Verwirrungstrank."_ Das Schuljahr des 7. Schuljahres erschien im Vordergrund.

„_Den hatten wir aber doch noch gar nicht_", sagte Rons Stimme, als seine Gedanken demonstrativ das unvollständige und bruchstückhafte Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches durchging.

„_Vielleicht nicht im Grundkurs",_ beschwichtigte Harry den Phönixhausschüler_, „Wir haben ihn letztes Jahr bei Peony durchgenommen." _

„_Simon wusste, dass ich die Antwort nicht kenne, so ein…"_

„_Ron!",_ ermahnte Harry, doch dieser hörte nicht und unterbrach den Blickkontakt

„Findest du es etwa lustig, mich hier bloßzustellen", fuhr er Simon wütend an.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht", sagte Simon entschuldigend, „Es geht hier ja nicht um die Aufgabe, sondern um den Austausch zwischen euch."

„Es ist das Atropin", sagte Harry ganz leise und empfing von Simon ein erfreutes Lächeln.

„Euer Gespräch war erstaunlich gut… Ich hatte größere Probleme befürchtet."

„So schwer ist das nun auch nicht", sagte Harry, „nachdem du so ein Theater darum gemacht hast."

„Tja, du überrascht mich halt immer wieder", sagte Simon, „Ich fürchtete, dass du größere Probleme beim Finden der inneren Stimme haben würdest, ich denke die Grundregeln hast du zumindest verstanden." Simon sah auf die Uhr, „Hast du noch genügend Energie für eine zweite Aufgabe?" Harry nickte. Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät und er wollte sicher gehen, dass er diesen Teil richtig beherrschte.

„Diesmal möchte ich", fing Simon zögernd an, „dass du Ron eine Frage stellst. Es muss nichts großes sein, vielleicht eine, die man mit wenigen Worten beantworten kann."

Harry nickte, dachte einen Moment über eine Frage nach, dann wandte er sich Ron zu. Die blaugrauen Augen sahen ihn an, doch Harry fand keinen Weg in Rons Gedankenwelt.

„_Wie sieht der Schlafsaal im Phönixhaus aus?"_ Harrys Gedanken hatten die Frage klar und deutlich ausformuliert und Ron schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich kaum merklich, doch die dahinter liegenden Gedanken und Rons innere Stimme blieben ihm weiterhin verborgen.

„_Harry, bitte konzentrier dich",_ hörte er Simons ermahnende Stimme, _„Du musst schon in seine Gedanken eindringen, um Rons Stimme zu hören, sonst bringt das Fragen keinen Sinn."_ Der Slytherin nickte, unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sammelte noch einmal all seine Energie, fand eine Tür und stellte ein zweites Mal die Frage.

_Ein Bild tauchte aus den Tiefen von Rons Unterbewusstsein hervor und zeigte Harry einen Raum, mit großen Himmelbetten aus hellem Kiefernholz und blaugrauen Bezügen. Neben jedem Bett standen ein Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl. Der von Ron war über und über bepackt mit unordentlich übereinander gestapelten Büchern und Pergamenten. Über seinem Bett hing noch immer ein Poster in überwiegend orange-rot und zeigte Rons Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft. Harry sah sich staunend um und als sein Blick zur Decke des Raumes glitt, stockte ihm der Atem. Sie war bemalt und zeigte einen Phönix in leuchtenden Farben, der gut sichtbar von dem hellen blau der übrigen Decke heraus stach. _

Das Bild verblasste langsam wieder und Harry zwang sich es zu verlassen. Immer noch entzückt von der Schönheit und Größe des Raumes, sah er ihm eine Weile nach, bevor er von sich aus den Blickkontakt abbrach.

„Hast du Rons Stimme gehört?" fragte Simon, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Nein", gestand Harry, „Ich weiß, es war wohl nicht ganz das gewünschte Resultat, aber ich habe doch eine Antwort bekommen, oder?"

„Ja, schon", seufzte Simon, „Aber du solltest dich das nächste Mal mehr an dem gesprochenen Wort orientieren, zumindest wenn es um Dinge geht, die in der Zukunft liegen, wird das mit dem bildlichen etwas schwierig … Könnt ihr morgen Abend noch einmal kommen?" Harry und Ron sagten zu und wenig später verließen sie das Zaubertranklager.

„Das ist ganz schön unheimlich, was ihr beide da gerade macht", kommentierte Ron die Stunde, „Einfach so in fremden Gedanken herumspionieren."

„Es ist alles für ne gute Sache, … also bis Morgen", sagte Harry und rannte gut gelaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte geschafft, was Simon für schwierig hielt und es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Simon ihn an schwierigere Sachen ranließ und dann, irgendwann, würde er Voldemorts Pläne kennen. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen und ließ sich zufrieden auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	18. Theodors Vision

So, jetzt geht es endlich weiter... obwohl ich schon die nächsten Beiden Kapitel fertig habe, #seufz# werde ich unmöglich in zwei Wochen fertig sein... Dafür ist es doch noch zu viel, was niedergeschrieben werden muss.

Aber jetzt erst mal ein dickes knuddel für meine zwei Rückmeldungen... Ich kann wohl machen was ich will, aber anscheinend liest das hier kaum noch jemand... eigentlich schade...

mrsgaladriel: du kannst wieder eingelogged reviewn...

Tayet: so sicher?

**Theodors Vision**

Das Wetter Mitte Februar blieb kalt und unbeständig. Immer wieder wurde der Norden Schottlands von kurzen Regenschauern oder Schneegestöber heimgesucht. Des Morgens war es daher oft noch sehr glatt und der See am Fuße des Hügels war noch immer zugefroren, obwohl das Eis inzwischen dünn und brüchig geworden war.

Harry saß im Schlafsaal und betrachtete den erneuten Regenschauer mit Argwohn. Das Quidditchspiel war bereits morgen und so langsam quälte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er rang eine Weile mit sich selbst doch schließlich stand er auf und rannte in die Große Halle. Er bat ein Gryffindormädchen nach seiner Freundin zu schauen und sobald das Portrait der fetten Dame wieder aufschwang und Ginny hinaustrat, zog er sie hastig in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Harry was…?"

„Ginny i-ich muss dich vorwarnen wegen morgen…", wisperte er, „aber du darfst es weder Dean noch sonst jemandem sagen…"

„Wovon redest du?" fragte Ginny verwirrt, „Doch nicht … Harry D-du…"

„Ja", bestätigt Harry, der ihre Gedankengänge mitverfolgt hatte. „Ich werde morgen den Sucher spielen."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber. Ginny ich weiß das es schwierig wird. Die Slytherins wollen es für sich behalten und ich will spielen, egal was mit dem Haus ist… aber denk daran; es ist doch nur ein Spiel." Harry lächelte Ginny an und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht und doch verriet ihr Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nicht zufrieden war.

„Es ist nur ein Spiel", flüsterte er beruhigend und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, den Ginny schließlich erwiderte.

„Also dann, nur ein Spiel", sagte sie lächelnd, „bis morgen, i-ich war gerade noch dabei meinen Besen zu putzen, du entschuldigst mich?" Harry nickte und in anbetracht der späten Stunde war es auch das Vernünftigste, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollten die Sperrstunde zu überschreiten.

„Dann bis morgen", sagte er, küsste sie noch einmal und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

# - # - #

Der Samstagmorgen war trist und grau. Harry verspürte keine Nervosität, vielmehr aber Vorfreude wieder ein Spiel bestreiten zu dürfen, wieder auf dem Besen zu sitzen und seine Sorgen vergessen zu können. Gedankenverloren zog er die Quidditchkleidung über und folgte der restlichen Mannschaft in die Große Halle. Die Mannschaft nahm gesammelt an einem Ende des langen Tisches platz.

„Seht ihr, sie gucken schon etwas dumm", bemerkte Anthony schadenfroh und wies zum Gryffindortisch nebenan. Die Spieler warfen Harry einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und verfielen schließlich in leises Tuscheln. Harry lächelte Ginny aufmunternd zu und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie zurück, bevor sie von Dean abgelenkt wurde.

Die Nervosität kam erst, als die Mannschaft sich im Turm am Rande des Spielfeldes versammelte. Das Getöse der Zuschauer war schon hier ohrenbetäubend laut. Jeden Moment würden sie in die Startaufstellung einnehmen.

„Für Gryffindor spielen Thomas, Kirke, McDonald, Summers Hooper, Weasley und Frobisher. Für Slytherin: Bole, der neue Kapitän, seit Draco weg ist, Pritchard, Moon, Perish, Goyle, Potter und Nott…" Harry bestieg seinen Besen und es ging hoch in die Lüfte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl den kalten Wind zu spüren, der sein Haar zerzauste. Er warf Ginny einen Blick zu, die ihm aber keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern gespannt auf Madame Hooch's Anpfiff wartete. Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Goldenen Schnatz, als dieser aus der Kiste befreit wurde, dann folgten die Klatscher und schließlich gab die Schiedsrichterin den Quaffel frei.

Harry gewann rasch an Höhe um den Jägern nicht im Weg zu sein und um einen besseren Überblick über das Stadion zu erhalten.

„Kirke im Ballbesitz, der Quaffel geht nun zu Thomas und jaaa Thomas los… gehalten von Nott. Moon übernimmt den Quaffel und steuert direkt die gegnerischen Ringe an…. Perish im Ballbesitz, ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver und… wieder zurück zu Moon. … Tooor, zehn zu null für Slytehrin, McDonald im Quaffelbestitz, doch ein Klatscher von Bole lässt sie stoppen, sie wirft zu Thomas, die Jäger von Slytherin umringen den Gryffindorkapitän und jetzt auch noch ein Klatscher, … Thomas wurde getroffen doch seht … er behält den Quaffel. … Summers und Hooper bemühen sich mit den Klatschern die Jäger von Slytherin zu verjagen um den eigenen Jägern den Weg frei zu machen, … Pritchard wird hart getroffen und… nein, Abpfiff wegen Fouls … Pritchard bekommt einen Feistoß, Frobisher hält!"

Harry hatte dem Stadionsprecher eine Weile zugehört, doch das Spiel selber war nicht sehr spannend. Gryffindor und Slytherin waren mehr oder weniger gleichstark und mit Ausnahme des allerersten Tores tat sich wenig. Er beobachte Ginny einen Moment lang, die am anderen Ende des Stadions ebenso ruhig ihre Runden drehte, doch auch sie schien den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen zu haben.

„Pass gefälligst auf", zischte Anthony ihm zu, der dicht an Harry vorbei flog und die Unachtsamkeit des Suchers bemerkt hatte. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, erwachte der Spielerinstinkt in Harry und er widmete seine gesamte Konzentration der Suche nach dem Schnatz.

„Tooooor", Harry schrak zusammen. Gryffindor hatte den Gleichstand mit Slytherin erzielt. Harry ging mit seinem Besen in einen leichten Sinkflug. Hier war es schon wahrscheinlicher, dass er den Schnatz finden würde, doch musste er auf diesem Fluglevel immer auf der Hut vor den Klatschern sein. Gryffindor hatte sich scheinbar den Gegner zurechtgelegt, denn nun häuften sich die Tore. Harry versuchte eine Weile die Taktik zu durchschauen, doch bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Jäger immer zu dritt auftauchten und geschickt den Quaffel von einem zum anderen warfen und Theodor, um so mehr verunsicherten, schien es keine zu geben. Die Jäger der Slytherins hatten kaum eine Möglichkeit zum kontern und so stieg der Vorsprung der Gryffindors langsam aber stetig.

Harry stieg wieder ein Stück höher. Er wusste, dass seine Mannschaft nun verlangte, dass er das Spiel möglichst rasch beendete, doch der Schnatz blieb verschwunden.

„Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz. Perish wirft zu Moon, Haben sie diesmal eine Chance ein Tor zu machen? Frobisher ist stark, … und sie hält schon wieder. Es bleibt weiterhin bei Neunzig zu zehn für Gryffindor und … Thomas nein, Kirke im Ballbestitz, er wirft zu McDonald und wieder zurück zu Kirke und… Thomas und… das geht so schnell, man die Jäger sind vielleicht ein gutes Team. Ein Klatscher von Goyle versucht McDonald zu stoppen, doch Thomas hält den Kurs geradewegs auf die Ringe, Kirke im Ballbesitz und er wirft Toor, Toor, Tor!"

Der kalte Wind, den Harry zu Anfang des Spiels noch als angenehm empfand, kroch so langsam durch die Kleidung. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war ungewöhnlich hoch und aus Erfahrung konnte er behaupten, dass alles auf einen kurzen aber heftigen Platzregen hinwies. Harry ignorierte die dunklen Wolken und konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf den Schnatz. Im Regen würde er ihn kaum noch finden und noch länger bei dieser Kälte auf dem Besen bleiben, wollte er auch nicht.

„Gryffindor führt nun mit 170 zu zehn, ein Vorsprung den Slytherin kaum noch ausgleichen kann. Nicht mal wenn Harry jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde. Kirke im Ballbesitz…" Harrys Blick wanderte zu den Tribünen und sah dort etwas Goldenes blitzen, doch als er versuchte dies zu fixieren, war es schon wieder weg. Harry flog dennoch näher heran und suchte hier gezielt weiter. Doch der Schnatz blieb verschwunden. Harry seufzte. Die ersten dicken Tropfen fanden nun den Weg durch die Wolken und in Bruchteilen von Sekunden brach ein Platzregen über sie herein.

Die Nässe und der kalte Wind wurden mehr als unangenehm und Harry glaubte, wenn er noch weiter auf seinem Besen saß, würde er auf kurz oder lang darauf eingeeist werden. Seine Lippen zitterten vor Kälte und auch seine nackten Hände am Besen waren weiß und kalt.

„… und Thomas trifft Tooor… es steht 180 zu zehn für Gryffindor, Perish im Ballbesitz, Slytherin scheint jetzt noch mal richtig kontern zu wollen… doch nein Frobisher hält und Mc Donald bekommt den Ball, … wieder stürmen die Jäger auf die Ringe der Slytherins zu."

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Und sah noch einmal zu Ginny hinüber, die ebenfalls völlig durchweicht und zitternd auf ihrem Besen saß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Moment, doch dann raste Ginny auf ihn zu. Harry verstand erst nicht, drehte sich aber um und sah den kleinen goldenen Schnatz, der ein paar Meter hinter ihm vor der Lehrertribüne vorbeischnellte.

Doch er reagierte erst als Ginny schon fast an ihm vorbei war, wendete seinen Besen und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Er war schon fast wieder auf selber Höhe, als Ginny zurückfiel. Harry wusste, dass ihr Besen immer schon Probleme mit den Bremsen gehabt hatte und sie musste langsamer werden, um nicht in die Tribüne zu krachen. Harry jedoch wagte das Risiko dennoch und während seine Hand den Schnatz ergriff, spürte er beim Abwenden, wie er mit voller Kraft die Wand streifte. Mit Mühe hielt er seinen Besen waagerecht.

„Potter fängt den Schnatz!" schrie der Stadionsprecher euphorisch, Gryffindor siegt mit 180 zu 160 vor Slytherin… Somit bleibt Slytherin auf den 3. Platz."

Harry setzte zur Landung an. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als eine Tasse heißen Tee und trockene Kleidung, doch bevor er die Umkleidekabinen erreichte wurde er von den Slytherins umringt.

„Länger hätte ich echt nicht mehr spielen können", sagte Theodor, „Ist dein Besen in Ordnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Harry, „er hat ganz schön Schlagseite bekommen, muss mir den gleich noch mal ansehen." Ein Blick auf den Besen reichte aber dennoch um zu erkennen, dass einige Borsten stark verbogen waren und andere unter der Belastung sogar abgebrochen waren.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", kommentierte Anthony, „aber ich glaube so was kann man reparieren." Harry nickte und zog sich schweigend um.

Das Ergebnis des Spiels war für die Slytherins alles andere als ein Anlass zum Feiern und dennoch versammelten sich die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Chancen auf den Quidditchpokal waren zwar nun endgültig zunichte aber in ihrem nächsten und gleichzeitig letzten Spiel der Saison hatten sie vielleicht noch die Möglichkeit auf den zweiten Platz vorzurücken.

Harry, jedoch, zog sich früh zurück und saß den größten Teil des Abends in seinem Schlafsaal, wo er versuchte die Borsten seines Besens halbwegs wieder in Form zu bekommen, was allerdings nur von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt war.

# - # - #

**„Constituo Pluteum!"** Harry sprach diese Worte laut und entschlossen. Er spürte die Kraft, die durch seinen Zauberstab floss und ein heller blauer Strahl verließ die Spitze.  
„Harry, du hast es", rief Hermine freudestrahlend, als er umringt von einer Wand aus gleißend hellblauem Licht im Raum der Wünsche stand. Er lächelte mehr als zufrieden und ließ die Wand mit einem weitern Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden. Harry war nicht der letzte, aber viele DA-Mitglieder hatten den Schutzzauber bereits vor ihm mit Bravour gemeistert.

Hermine hatte mit ihnen bereits den „Solem Maxima", der ebenfalls sehr wirksam und um einiges leichter war, angeschnitten. Die meisten Siebtklässler hatten ihn schon bei Professor Flitwick im Unterricht für die Verteidigung der dunklen Künste gelernt, sodass die jüngeren Schüler eine eins zu eins Begleitung hatten.

„Versuch es noch einmal", sagte Hermine und Harry folgte der Aufforderung ohne Probleme. Er ließ auch diese Wand wieder verschwinden und sah dann interessiert zu den anderen Schülern, die weiter den Solem Maxima übten.

„Ginny, du solltest den Zauberstab mehr aus dem Handgelenk schwingen", sagte Harry und ging zu seiner Freundin, um ihr die genaue Drehung zu zeigen. Es dauerte etwas, bis Ginny den ersten Erfolg mit dem Fluch verbuchen konnte, aber schließlich produzierte sie problemlos ein gleißend-helles Licht, dass sogar einen Menschen blenden oder zu Sonnenbrand führen konnte.

„Du bist ein Genie", sagte sie erfreut, „Heute Mittag habe ich noch fest geglaubt, ich würde es nie lernen."

„Ist doch gar nicht so schwer", flüsterte Harry verlegen grinsend und hauchte Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey doch nicht hier!", wehrte sie ihn ab und schob ihn von sich.

# - # - #

Mit Hermine, Ginny und Ron saß er nach der Stunde noch eine Weile im Raum der Wünsche und hörte sich Hermine Vorstellungen für die nächste Stunde an. Sie schlug einige neue Abwehrflüche gegen die Todesser vor, die durchweg auf dem Fortgeschrittenen Niveau lagen. Nachdem sie mit der Planung abgeschlossen hatten, wandte Ron sich noch einmal zu Harry um: „Sag mal, wann müssen wir wieder zu Simon?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich morgen, ist ja wieder Donnerstag. Er hat zumindest nicht gesagt, dass es ausfällt."

„Weißt du irgendwie treten wir seit drei Wochen auf der Stelle", seufzte Ron, „Wir kommen einfach nicht wirklich vorwärts."

„Simon will doch demnächst mit der visuellen Legilimentik anfangen."

„Ja, ja, das sagte er aber auch schon letzte Woche und die Woche _davor_", erwiderte Ron frustriert, „Du bist doch immer besser geworden. Worauf will er noch warten? Bis Voldemort anklopft?"

„Ron beruhige dich", sagte Harry, „Er will halt sicher gehen, dass Voldemort auch wirklich nichts bemerken wird, denn dann können wir es gleich vergessen."

„Wenn er morgen vor der Tür steht, auch!"

„Du traust ihm immer noch nicht, nicht wahr?", seufzte Harry.

„Wie sollte ich?" fragte Ron verächtlich, „Er ist ein Todesser und obendrein noch ein Vampir Dumbledore hätte nie auf ihn reinfallen dürfen, was ist, wenn Simon gar nicht will, dass du weiterkommst, weil er weiß, wann die Vampire hier auftauchen?"

„Sprich nicht so von Simon", warf Hermine ärgerlich ein, „Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert Er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie sehr er leidet. Er - er ist ziemlich am Ende und wenn er könnte, würde er…" Hermine brach ab.

„Mein Mitleid ist wohl das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen kann", spie Ron verächtlich und verließ den Raum der Wünsche. Hermine sah ihm fassungslos hinterher. Ihr Ärger war rasch verflogen und sie sah nun hilflos zu Ginny, die ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Er wird Simon nie akzeptieren", seufzte Harry, „Aber er ist ein guter Partner und in den Stunden reißen sie sich ganz gut zusammen."

Hermine nickte, verabschiedete sich knapp und verließ gemeinsam mit Ginny den Raum. Harry sah ihnen irritiert hinterher und machte sich schließlich auch auf den Weg hinunter in Richtung Kerker.

# - # - #

Als die Legilimentikstunde am folgenden Tag sich dem Ende entgegenneigte, merkte Harry, dass Rons Vorwürfe, jedenfalls, die, die ihr fehlendes Vorwärtskommen betrafen, durchaus berechtigt waren. Simon nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst und Harry musste die Übungen zig Mal wiederholen, bis der ehemalige Slytherin mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Harry war zwar in den vorangegangenen Übungen schon erfolgreich, aber das Wie war nach Simons Aussage immer noch nicht zufrieden stellend. Er dirigierte Harry regelmäßig durch die einzelnen Übungsschritte und versuchte das Tempo noch weiter anzuziehen. Harry fand dies sehr anstrengend und ihn verließ einmal mehr die nötige Konzentration, weshalb Simon die Stunde vorzeitig beendete. Er bat aber Harry, noch einen Moment zu bleiben.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich dich nicht Vorwärtskommen lasse? Du weißt, wie gefährlich unser Vorhaben ist und deine Fortschritte können sich inzwischen sehen lassen… aber ich versteh nicht ganz, was du mir vorwerfen willst."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry, „Eigentlich hast du ja recht, Ich kann dir nichts vorwerfen, aber Ron wird ungeduldig. Er will das langsam erste Erfolge sichtbar werden."

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen, aber…" Simon seufzte, „Legilimentik ist keine Sache, die man von heute auf morgen beherrscht. Ich bin mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass deine Gabe genauso stark ist, wie die des dunklen Lords, aber er hat sehr viel mehr Erfahrung. Was er in seinen ganzen Lebensjahren gelernt hat, sollst du innerhalb von wenigen Wochen beherrschen können, das ist fast unmöglich, aber zu schaffen. Hoffe ich zumindest." Harry schwieg darauf und senkte den Kopf. Simon, der ihm bis dahin noch gegenüber gesessen hatte, stand auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und nur ein heller Streifen über dem verbotenen Wald schimmerte in einem sanft-rötlichen Licht. Simons Gesicht wirkte unglücklich, es war wieder nur ein kurzer Eindruck, den Harry auf dem sonst so gefassten Gesicht, wahrnahm. Und doch gingen im Hermines Worte wieder durch den Kopf: _„Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie sehr er leidet. Er ist ziemlich am Ende…."_ Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Auch wenn Harry nie die Möglichkeit hatte, in Simons Gedanken einzudringen, seine Augen spiegelten genügend Traurigkeit aus. Vielleicht war es auch ein verbitterter Ausdruck. Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf und starrte auf die Tischplatte und das Schweigen wurde unerträglich.

„Ich weiß gar nichts von dir", flüsterte Harry beschämt, „Es… es ist einfach, dass… Ich meine, Hermine, sie…"  
„Ja, sie war in letzter Zeit viel bei mir", sagte Simon, starrte aber wieder geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster, „Sie hat sich bemüht, aber…i-ich…"  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Passiert? … Hermine ist ein wunderbares Mädchen, sie… war die letzten Tage und Wochen immer für mich da… sie…sie war einfach da und… ich… ich brauche sie", Simons Stimme klang leise und tonlos, war aber gleichzeitig doch so eindringlich.  
„Liebst du sie?" Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und die Traurigkeit in den Augen war nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann nicht", sagte Simon verbittert, „Ich darf nicht!"

„Es ist doch nicht verboten", sagte Harry, „Gut, sie ist noch deine Schülerin, aber ich meine, sie ist ja bald mit der Schule fertig und …na ja, du bist nur ein Jahr älter als sie… was sollte euch also daran hindern?"

„Wenn das so einfach wäre", murmelte Simon, „Du vergisst, dass ich kein Mensch mehr bin."

„Ja und? Es ist einem Vampir doch nicht verboten einen Mensch zu lieben."

„Nein, verboten nicht… aber… aber unmöglich" Simon verstummte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, „Ich habe sie geküsst, mehrmals in den letzten Tagen und Wochen, Sie-sie … ich… es…", Simon stockte, wieder sprach es sehr leise und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verbittert, „Wir haben uns geliebt, wie jedes sterbliche Paar auch… und… ich- ich habe… ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde! … Harry, ich … wir waren uns zu nahe, wenn ich nicht schnell genug reagiert hätte, … dann … wäre sie wie ich, oder … oder tot" Simon flüsterte beinahe und doch verstand Harry jedes Wort und nun begriff er auch den Ursprung der Verbitterung, „Ich habe mich selbst gebissen. Es hätte NIE so weit kommen dürfen… ich - ich kann ihr nicht geben, was sie will… und… wenn ich sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will, muss ich die Finger von ihr lassen. … Sie wird sicher jemanden anderes finden und dann kann sie eine Familie gründen… und am besten, mich vergessen…"

„Aber das will Hermine gar nicht, Ich meine… sie, … sie…" Harry brach ab.

„Nein, sie will Kinder haben, sie will heiraten und nun ja… ein halbwegs normales Leben führen, all das kann ich ihr aber nicht bieten."

„Aber… Simon d-du kannst das doch nicht so einfach… Ich meine… ihr, ihr passt gut zusammen", stotterte Harry, „und Kinder könnt ihr ja trotzdem haben, oder?" Harry strafte sich in dem Moment, als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, selbst. Zwar wusste er es wirklich nicht besser, aber noch weiter in Simons Problemen zu wühlen, war nicht fair. Doch der ehemalige Slytherin lächelte.

„Schon OK", winkte Simon ab, „Vampire können sich untereinander nicht fortpflanzen, aus zwei toten Körpern kann nichts Lebendiges entstehen, aber ein Vampir kann einen Menschen schwängern, allerdings ist der Embryo nicht lebensfähig und es kommt zu Fehl- und Totgeburten."

„Aber…"

„Harry, ES geht nicht! Ganz einfach", sagte Simon entschieden, „Es gibt aber auch noch andere Gründe, sie ist meine Schülerin und ich habe Angst vor dem Ausgang der Prophezeiung."

„Die Prophezeiung?" Harry sah auf.

_„Durch die Liebe zu einer Frau wird er von seinen Qualen erlöst_", zitierte Simon, „Das kann Gutes oder Schlechtes heißen,… Auch wenn ich meine Situation mehr als schrecklich empfinde, habe ich Angst, vor dem was geschehen könnte. Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen was es genau bedeutet… denn ein Vampirleben kann lang sein - verdammt lang sogar…"

Harry schwieg. Er wollte dazu nichts sagen. Es war zu offensichtlich, wie sehr Simon unter der Möglichkeit, dass Hermine Teil der Prophezeiung sein könnte, litt. Aber er traute sich nicht zu erwähnen, dass, wer immer diese Frau wirklich sein mochte, sie auch erst viel später in Simons Leben treten konnte, Vielleicht würde Simon noch in hundert Jahren auf die endgültige Auflösung der Prophezeiung warten.

Es war inzwischen Anfang März. Harry hatte Simon noch unzählige Male gesehen, doch wirkte er immer bedrückt und Harry vermied es ihn noch einmal auf Hermine anzusprechen. Er wusste nicht, wie Hermine zu dem Ganzen stand, aber wenn er es recht bedachte, war es vielleicht das einzig Richtige was sie tun konnten, auch wenn es für Simon sehr hart war, seine Liebe zu Hermine nicht ausleben zu dürfen.

Simon schien sich mit den inzwischen fast täglichen Übungsstunden in Legilimentik abzulenken und setzte Harry um so mehr unter Druck, als sie zu der visuellen Legilimentik wechselten. Wie Harry bereits vermutete, musste er sich eine Situation ausdenken und sich bildlich in sie hineinzuversetzen, bevor er in Rons Gedanken eindrang und ihm diese Bilder zuspiele. Oft wurde es leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt, denn zu häufig merkte Ron, dass die Gedanken, die ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf spukten, nicht die seinen waren und Simon reagierte darauf mit schwierigen Aufgaben, um Harry einfachere Weg zu öffnen, und Ron im Tal der Ahnungslosen zu lassen.

Es war meist spät am Abend, wenn Harry nach den Legilimentikstunden wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat. In der hintersten Ecke vor den Fenstern hatte er sich einen Tisch organisiert. Seine Hausaufgaben kamen oft viel zu kurz, aber wenn er an die anstehenden Abschlussklausuren dachte, zwang er sich die Nacht durchzuarbeiten, um den vielen Lernstoff aufzuarbeiten. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie sehr ihm Hermine fehlte. Sie selbst hatte schon vor Wochen angefangen täglich mindestens drei Stunden zu lernen, doch durch die räumliche Distanz der verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräume, konnte er von ihrem Lerneifer wenig profitieren.

Harry saß über einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung, den er am nächsten Morgen abgeben musste. Professor McGonagall verlangte zwei Rollen Pergament über das Thema: Re_versible Verwandlungen anderer Menschen in Tiere oder Gegenstände_, doch schon nach den ersten zwei Sätzen musste er das Buch zu Rate ziehen. Eher lustlos blätterte er hindurch und sein Blick schweifte mehrmals durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Viele der älteren Schüler, größtenteils die Fünft- und Siebtklässler, vertrieben sich die Zeit mit lernen und Vorbereitungen auf die UTZ´e oder ZAG´s, die aber erst sehr viel später stattfinden würden. Die Jüngeren saßen in den Sesseln vorm Kamin und spielten Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert.

Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät, die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen, als die Steinwand zur Seite glitt und Theodor in den Gemeinschaftsraum hastete. Während dieser in einer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen schien, ging Harry zu ihm.

„Sag mal hast du…"

„Harry, ich habe jetzt absolut keine Zeit, ich muss noch mal hoch in die Bibliothek. Dora wartet auf mich… Wir müssen noch das Referat mit den Ravenclaws machen."

„Oh", sagte Harry, der sein Gruppenreferat mit Hermine, Ron, und Lavender längst verdrängt hatte, „Kannst du mir mal deinen Aufsatz für McGonagall geben… nur mal so zum überfliegen."

„Abschreiben ist nicht!", sagte Theodor und zog sein Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei hervor.

„Ich will ja nicht abschreiben, aber ich kann doch schlecht über zwanzig Seiten aus dem Buch bearbeiten,… bitte!"

„Na, OK…weil du es bist", meinte Theodor lächelnd und kramte wieder in seiner Tasche, „Ich fürchte ich hab den im Schlafsaal liegen, halt das Mal." Damit drückte er Harry Tasche und Buch in die Hand und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Harry ließ sich unterdessen wieder an seinem Tisch nieder und wartete. Ungeduldig sah er zu der großen Uhr hoch, doch Theodor kam nicht wieder. Als der Slytherin schon zehn Minuten weg war, wollte Harry sich gerade aufraffen um nach ihm zu sehen, als Claire mit ungewöhnlich blassen Gesicht auf sich zu gerannt kam.

„Harry, Harry!" schrie sie, „Schnell Theodor ist… Er… guck selbst." Sie packte Harry energisch am Ärmel und zerrte ihn hinter sich her zum Schlafsaal.

„Er hat geschrieen", wisperte sie auf dem Weg „und… als ich nachgesehen habe… Sieh besser selbst!" Die Tür stand offen und Harry brauchte nicht sehr lange, um den wimmernd auf dem Boden sitzenden Slytherin zu entdecken. Er hatte sich in eine Ecke zwischen Bett und Truhe zusammengekauert. Mit den Händen verdeckte er seine Ohren und die Augen hatte er fest zugekniffen. Sein Oberkörper wippte vor und zurück.

"Theodor?" Harry kniete sich besorgt vor ihm auf den Boden und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, nein…", stammelte er, bis er schließlich ohrenbetäubend aufschrie und versuchte den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Blut sickerte auf sein Hemd, als der Kopf ein zweites Mal mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schlug.

„Theodor, was…" Doch es schien zwecklos. Der Slytherin beruhigte sich nicht, „Claire, hol Simon, oder sonst wen… Ich… ich kann nichts machen…i-ch weiß nicht wie…" Harry hatte sich nur kurz abgewendet, um Claire den Auftrag zu erteilen, als Theodor erschrocken kreischte und seine schweißnassen Hände Harrys Arm in einem schmerzhaften Griff umklammerten.

„Theodor, bitte beruhige dich doch endlich", flüsterte Harry und fuhr dem Anderen beruhigend durch das Haar, doch ohne Erfolg, „Geh Claire! Und beeil dich!" Theodor keuchte, aber sein Körper setzte sich gegen Harrys Griff kaum noch zur wehr.

„Theodor?" Der Angesprochene reagierte weiter nicht. Harry langte nach einem Taschentuch und versuchte das Blut ein wenig abzutupfen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffnete Theodor, immer noch wie im Trance vor und zurückwippend, die Augen, jedoch waren sie so Grauen erfüllt und voller Todesangst, dass Harry zurückschrak.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Harry, als er sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte. Theodor schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.

„I-ich... es… es…", stotterte Theodor und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der Slytherin war zwar nun ansprechbar, aber der ängstliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb. Harrys Blick bohrte sich in die braunen Augen, hinter denen tausende Bilder rasend schnell vorbeizogen, ohne dass Harry davon eines näher wahrnehmen konnte.

Er fixierte schließlich ein vorbei fliegendes Bild, da er keinen Nerv hatte, die innere Stimme zu suchen, wie Simon es ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte. _Es war dunkel, sehr dunkel. Das spärliche Licht ging von einer einsamen Fackel aus, die Harry erahnen ließ, wo er sich befand. Dies war der Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, der sonst immer großzügig beleuchtet war. Harry erblickte Claire, die den Gang hinunterhastete und zwei Slytherins, die Harry vom sehen her kannte, kamen ihr entgegen. Theodors Erinnerung, Vision, oder was auch immer folgte der Erstklässlerin, die zwar schnellen Schrittes den Gang hinunterlief, aber sich immer wieder erschrocken oder ängstlich umsah. Auch Harry spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, es schien kalt und die Schatten an den Wänden wirkten monströs und unwirklich. _

„_Lauf Claire"_, flehte Harry in Gedanken, aber sie würde ihn nicht hören können, außerdem war Harry gar nicht sicher, ob, das was er sah Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft war, aber in Theodors Gedanken war das Bild klar, als würde er in einer Ecke stehen und dem Geschehen real beiwohnen. _Claire öffnete hastig eine Tür und vor ihr lag das Zaubertranklager._

„_Mr. Lestrange", schrie sie fast panisch, „Sind Sie hier, Harry braucht Ihre Hilfe! Theodor hat… Mr. Lestrange?"_

_Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille._ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst es hörte oder Claire, die ebenfalls erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Vielleicht hörten sie es auch beide. Es war ein markerschütternder Schrei von einem Jungen. Harry unterbrach den Blickkontakt, um sich umzusehen, doch im Schlafsaal war es ruhig.

„Hast du den Schrei auch gehört?"

„Ja, sch - schon das zweite Mal. D – das war Aaron", stammelte Theodor flüsternd. Harry sprang auf und wollte aus dem Schlafsaal rennen.

„Harry!" schrie Theodor verzweifelt hinterher, „Es ist zu spät. Er ist tot." Harry drehte sich um und ein zweiter grauenvoller Blick in Theodor Gedankenwelt blieb ihm nicht verschont. _Für einen kurzen Moment sah er einen Jungen, eben den Jungen, der Claire entgegen kam. Unweit von ihm lag sein Freund. Beide waren Blut besudelt und regten sich nicht. Die toten Augen von Aaron starrten ihm entgegen. _

_Harry löste sich erschrocken von Bild, welches abgelöst wurde von Claire, die inzwischen durch die offene Tür ins Zaubertranklager vorgedrungen war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah man eine Frau mit langem weißen Gewand, blonden Haaren, aber unmenschlichen Augen, die kalt und leer, die Erstklässlerin fixierten. Claire schrie nicht, als die Frau das Mädchen zu Boden riss und ihr mit einem Dolch die Kehle aufriss._

Harry schrie panisch auf und erst ein fester Stoß der ihn zurücktaumeln und den Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und Theodor unterbrechen ließ, ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen.

„Sie sind hier!" flüsterte Theodor, „Du hast Claire in den sicheren Tod geschickt!"

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	19. Die Evakuierung Hogwarts

Hey, es geth weiter!

So erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die Rückmeldungen: steffen, mrsgaladriel, pandoradoggis und Anallyn Black.

seffen: Danke! Eigentlich ist es mir inzwischen egal, wie sinnig oder konstruktiv eure Beiträge sind... Ich möchte einfach nur sehen, dass dies hier auch gelesen wird und ich nicht umsonst täglich mindestens eine Stunde vor dem Computer sitze!

Pandoradoggis Beschwerde abgelehnt! Aber ... ehrlich zauern kann ich nicht!

**Warnung:** Mord und Character Death!

# - # - # - # - # - # - #

_Ein junger Engel tritt vor den Tempel  
Unter seinen Schwingen klebt ihr Speichel  
Von seinen Lippen tropft frisches Blut  
Er öffnet seine Hände und schreit nach mehr.  
(Lacrimosa) _

# - # - # - # - # - # - #

**Die Evakuierung Hogwarts**

„Du hast _ihren _Tod gesehen?" stellte Harry stammelnd fest. Theodor nickte kaum merklich und hielt sich mit der Hand die Wunde am Kopf.

„Nicht nur ihren", flüsterte er erschaudernd.

„Was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte Harry fassungslos.

„Nichts! Es wird geschehen, wie alles andere auch", wisperte Theodor. Harry hörte ein lautes Geschrei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und warf Theodor einen alarmierten Blick zu. Theodor setzte noch einmal an, um etwas zu sagen, da wurde bereits die Schlafsaaltür aufgerissen und Pansy stürmte herein.

„Aaron und David sind tot!", brachte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor, „Direkt vor unserm Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie … sie…"

Harry und Theodor stürmten an der mit Tränen im Gesicht stehenden Pansy vorbei. Die Steinwand war weit geöffnet und ein Großteil der Slytherins stand im Kreis um die beiden toten Körper herum. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich durch die Menge zu schieben. Er brauchte sie nicht ein weiteres Mal zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie wirklich tot waren.

„Was steht ihr hier rum?", schrie Pansy hysterisch, „macht doch endlich die Tür zu!" Einige Schüler drehten sich erschrocken zu der Siebtklässlerin um, „Was immer diese beiden Jungen getötet hat, läuft noch da draußen rum!" Keiner widersprach und Harry war froh, dass niemand in Panik verfiel. Widerstandslos wurde die Steinwand hinter den Schülern geschlossen.

„Was hat die beiden getötet?"

„Habt ihr gesehen…"

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Sollten wir nicht die Lehrer alarmieren?"

„Ich habe Angst!" Wie im Trance drangen die leise wispernden Stimmen zu ihm vor. Egal was passieren würde, jeder Schüler der jetzt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ war in höchster Lebensgefahr und alle, die die beiden toten Jungs gesehen hatten, wussten dies ebenfalls.

Ein weiterer Schrei drang durch die Korridore zu ihnen und es wurde augenblicklich mucksmäuschenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Schüler sahen sich ängstlich um und lauschten in die gespenstige Stille. Die Geräusche, die von weit weg zu vernehmen waren, verhießen nichts Gutes. Immer wieder war ein Schrei oder ein Poltern und Rumpeln zu hören. Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und blickte Theodor an, der lediglich seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„_Harry, wo bist du?"_ Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als er Simons gehetzte Stimme hörte.

„_Im Gemeinschaftsraum",_ antwortete er in Gedanken, _„Was geschieht hier?"_

„_Ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit es dir zu erklären",_ sagte Simon, _„Bleib wo du bist und nimm den ersten Portschlüssel weg von hier."_

„_Was für einen Portschlüssel?",_ fragte Harry irritiert.

„_Ich bin gerade bei Dumbledore"_, sagte Simon, _„Er wird alles Weitere in die Wege leiten."_

„Was ist?" fragte Theodor alarmiert, der Harrys Mine inzwischen zu deuten vermochte, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte durchbrach Dumbledores magische Stimme die Stille.

„Dies ist ein absoluter Notfall. Alle Schüler begeben sich sofort auf den Weg in den nächstgelegenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich bitte darum, dass auch fremde Schüler eingelassen werden, um sie möglichst schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen. Orte wie die Große Halle und die Bibliothek sind nicht mehr sicher und können nicht ausreichend geschützt werden. In wenigen Minuten werden die Hausgeister weitere Anweisungen zum Ablauf der Evakuierung Hogwarts bekannt geben."

„Sie wollen Hogwarts evakuieren?"

„Wie wollen sie das tun?"

„Was sollen wir machen?"

„Wo sollen wir denn hin?" Die verängstigten Schüler sahen sich hilflos um und fanden auf die gewisperten Fragen ihrer Freunde keine Antworten.

„Da draußen rufen irgendwelche Kinderstimmen… Sollten wir nicht mal nachgucken?" fragte ein Zeitklässler.

„Wenn es keine Slytherins sind, lass sie draußen verrecken", sagte Blaise und zog den Jungen vom Eingang weg, „Die gehen uns nichts an!"

„Aber, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass…" fing der Junge stammelnd an.

„Ich weiß, was der alte Spinner gesagt hat", sagte Blaise, „aber wenn wir den Eingang öffnen, geben wir unsere Sicherheit auf."

„Blaise hier wird keiner einfach so in den Tod geschickt!" mischte sich Pansy ein und öffnete die Steinwand. Die drei Jungen, ein Hufflepuff und zwei Phönixhausschüler sahen sich einen Moment verstört um, dann rannten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und die Steinwand schloss sich wieder geräuschlos. Einer von ihnen war Colin Creevey die Anderen zwei Viertklässler, die Harry nur vom Sehen kannte.

„Wo kommt ihr her?" fragte Amelaie Greengrass, „Was passiert im Schloss?"

„Wir waren in der Großen Halle, als _sie_ kamen. Sie haben Schüler angegriffen und auch die Lehrer, die da waren. … W- Wir sind einfach nur abgehauen. Ich glaube sie haben ganz viele getötet", jappte Colin noch immer außer Atem.

„McGonagall hat versucht einige Schüler mit dem Constituo Pluteum zu schützen, aber ich – ich weiß nicht…, als wir unten waren, haben sie geschrieen und … und ich… ich weiß nicht…" Colin sackte weinend und zitternd auf den Boden. Einer der Phönixhausschüler kniete sich zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter.

Harry fühlte sich so hilflos und erstmals dachte er an Ginny, Hermine, Ron und all die anderen. Dass er nicht wusste, ob seine Freunde in Sicherheit waren, war das Schlimmste. Was war, wenn einer von ihnen in Gefahr war? Simon hatte es ihm strengstens verboten den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, aber die Ungewissheit quälte ihn und trieb ihn durchaus in Betracht zu ziehen den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

„_Harry, sorg dich nicht",_ sagte Simons Stimme, „_Ich weiß auch nicht wo sie sind, aber du darfst deine Sicherheit auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Es sind zu viele, viel zu viele."_

„_Wo bist du?" _

„_Im dritten Stock_", sagte Simon leise, _„ich versuche bis zu euch durchzudringen, ist der Baron noch nicht bei euch?"_

„_Nein"_ seufzte Harry, _„Noch nicht!"_

Damit endete der kurze Wortaustausch und Harry warf einen Blick über die Schülermenge. Das Getuschel war verstummt und ihre Augen zum größten Teil ängstlich auf den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums gerichtet. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Theodor. Der Slytherin saß nun stumm, den Oberkörper vor und zurück wippend, auf einem Sessel. Seine Augen waren auf den erloschenen Kamin gerichtet. Harry ging zögernd zu ihm. Er wusste, dass Theodor den Tod von vielen Schülern gesehen hatte, und vermied es noch einmal, ihm direkt in die angsterfüllten Augen zu blicken. Doch er brachte nichts hervor, was ihn trösten konnte und so blieb er einfach schweigend neben ihm stehen.

„Dora", flüsterte er und sah zu Harry auf, „Sie ist in der Bibliothek gewesen!"

„Weißt du, was dort passieren wird?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Theodor schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte.

„Nicht genau… viele sterben dort, aber ich konnte Dora nicht sehen, ich… ich weiß nicht, ob sie es irgendwie geschafft hat sich zu verstecken oder in Sicherheit zu bringen", Theodor brach in Tränen aus, „Wenn sie überlebt, … Harry, wenn sie überlebt, versprichst du mir, dass du dich um sie kümmern wirst?"

„Ich? Du bist doch ihr Freund!"

„Versprich es, bitte…i-ich…", Theodor brach ab und starrte den Kamin an, „Vielleicht sollte ich sie suchen gehen", flüsterte er, „HIER sind wir nicht sicher!"

„Heißt das, dass sie hier rein kommen?" Theodor nickte stumm, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Es war lediglich eine Bewegung die Harry aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und der eisige Hauch, den der Geist schon immer mit sich gebracht hatte, erfasste ihn. Der blutige Baron war gerade durch eine Wand in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten. Seine Mine war kalt und sein Blick wanderte prüfend durch die Schülermenge, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Der Schulleiter hatte ein paar Probleme den Schutz herunterzufahren, daher die Verspätung", Die Stimme des blutigen Barons hallte an den Wänden wieder und ohne Rücksicht auf die Slytherins zu nehmen schritt er zu der Wand neben dem Eingang, wobei er durch ein dutzend Schüler hindurchging, die vom eisigen Hauch, der sie durchfuhr, erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Diese Gemälde sind vorbereitete Portschlüssel. Sie werden euch direkt ins Zaubereiministerium bringen, sobald man sie mit einem einfachen Zauber aktiviert. Die Siebtklässler unter euch müssten den Zauber bereits beherrschen und da es wohl kaum ein Lehrer hier herunterschaffen sollte, müssen sie dafür garantieren, dass zuerst, die Jüngeren und die Schwerverletzten in Sicherheit gebracht werden." Harry sah sich bedrückt um und versuchte auszumachen, wie viele aus seinem Jahrgang bei ihnen waren, sehr wohl im Hinterkopf behaltend, dass Simon ihm befohlen hatte, einen der ersten Schlüssel zu nehmen. Crabbe und Goyle kamen für diese Verantwortung kaum in Frage, denn sie hatten es in all den Unterrichtsstunden nicht geschafft einen Portschlüssel heraufzubeschwören. Auch Theodor, der immer noch apathisch in seinem Sessel saß, konnte man diese Aufgabe schwer aufbürden. Blieben also nur er, Pansy, Blaise und Millicent für die Arbeit, doch er konnte Blaise und Millicent nicht in der Schülermenge ausfindig machen.

„Außerdem hat der Schulleiter befohlen kurz Bericht zu erstatten, wie viele Schüler hier sind", fuhr der blutige Baron in seiner eintönigen Stimme fort, „Stellt euch nach Jahrgängen zusammen. Ich will namentlich wissen wer fehlt, damit ich weiß, nach wem in den Korridoren oder anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen gesucht werden muss." Es war eine Aufforderung, die sofort alle befolgten und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, hatten sich die Slytherins in sieben Gruppen unterteilt. Die drei Schüler aus den anderen Häusern ergaben eine weitere Gruppe. Allerdings blieben Blaise und Millicent weiterhin verschwunden.

„Wer kümmert sich um die anderen Phönixhausschüler?" fragte einer der Phönixhausschüler ängstlich, „Sie haben keinen Hausgeist."

„Oh doch", sagte der Baron mit einem grausam abwertenden Grinsen, „Dumbledore hat die maulende Myrthe zu ihnen geschickt." Der Geist wandte sich den Siebtklässlern zu, „Worauf warten Sie? Legen Sie los. Ich werde dem Schulleiter meinen Bericht zukommen lassen." Damit verschwand der blutige Baron augenblicklich durch die Wand neben dem Kamin und ließ die Schüler, wieder auf sich allein gestellt, zurück.

„Accio Bilder", rief Pansy mit zitternder Stimme und unzählige, edle Gemälde, fielen mit lautem Protest der portraitierten Hexen und Zauberern zu Boden und stapelten sich vor den Siebtklässlern aufeinander.

Harry dachte schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach, was er tat. Er griff einfach nach dem obersten Bild und ging damit zu einer Gruppe Erstklässler.

„Hey, lass gefälligst die Finger von mir", schrie die Frau auf dem Portrait panisch, „Häng mich wieder auf, oder du wirst was erleben…"

„Halt die Klappe", zischte Harry ihr zu und drückte das Bild den Schülern in die Hand. Er selbst ließ es los und sah einen Moment zu, wie die Frau in dem Portrait verzweifelt versuchte ihr Bild zu verlassen. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er die Worte aussprach zuckte er schmerzverzerrt zusammen. Seine Hand die gerade noch den Zauberstab hielt schlug gegen seine Stirn, während sein Stab Funken sprühend zu Boden fiel.

„Harry, was …?" fragte Norman und auch die anderen Schüler wandten sich besorgt zu ihm um.

„_Er_ ist hier - in Hogwarts!"

Harry zwang sich den Zauberstab wieder an sich zu nehmen. Einige der Schüler zuckten für einen Moment zusammen, doch dann drängten sie weiter nach vorne und versuchten die Bilder zu berühren, die die beiden verbliebenen Siebtklässler verwandelten. Harry schickte die Gruppe mit dem Bild, der sich wehrenden Frau, weg und wandte sich einer anderen Gruppe Schüler zu.

„Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer in Hogwarts?", stammelte ein Junge, „aber Dumbledore…"

„Dumbledore kann nicht viel tun", zischte ein Mädchen, „Der sitzt wahrscheinlich nichts tuend in seinem Büro und lässt die Schüler zusehen, wie sie aus dem Schloss kommen."

Harry trat zwischen die Schüler, die sich um das Bild von einem verrückt aussehenden Zauberers gescharrt hatten und murmelte den nötigen Zauber:

„Portus" Augenblicklich verschwanden sie. Pansy und, zur großen Überraschung Harrys, auch Theodor, hatten die ersten Schüler ins Ministerium geschickt und allmählich wurde es im Gemeinschaftsraum sichtlich leerer.

„_Harry, verschwinde endlich",_ befahl Simons Stimme, _„Der dunkle Lord ist da!"_

„Ich weiß", gab Harry knapp zurück, doch ignorierte das Flehen des Legilimentikers und nahm ein weiteres Bild vom Stapel. Er würde nicht eher gehen bis auch der letzte, hilflose Schüler hier weg war. Er drängte Crabbe mit einem Stoß beiseite, der ebenfalls mit zitternder Hand nach dem Rahmen griff und die jüngeren Jahrgänge von dem Bild wegstieß.

„Hättest du in der Schule aufgepasst, könntest du das jetzt auch. Erst kommen die Kleinen dran!", zischte er und wandte sich Colin und den beiden Phönixhausschülern zu, „kommt hierher."

Der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe war fast unerträglich geworden und er bekam den Eindruck, dass sich der Lord näherte. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben und richtete seine ganze Konzentration auf die Beschwörung des Portschlüssels, als ganz plötzlich die drei Schüler vor ihm zur Seite gerissen wurden. Es ging viel zu schnell, als dass Harry begriff, was gerade passierte, doch instinktiv wich er zur Seite aus und erhaschte einen Blick, auf die offene Steinwand. Eine handvoll Vampire hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und in kürzester Zeit einen Teil der verbliebenen Schüler zu Boden gerissen.

In der Türöffnung stand hoch aufgerichtet, und mit zufriedenem Lächeln Bellatrix Lestrange und daneben Blaise Zabini. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie _**„Constituo Pluteum**"_. Eine schimmernd blaue Wand schloss ihn und zwei erschrockene Schüler ein. Der Schutz würde zwar nicht sehr lange vorhalten, aber es gab ihm einen kurzen Moment die Situation zu überdenken, um sich eine mögliche Verteidigung zurechtzulegen.

Doch der Schrei, den Theodor von sich gab, als dieser von einem Vampir gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, ließ Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen. Der Slytherin versuchte sich stöhnend aufzurichten und gegen die drohende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte er es seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Seine Hand zitterte bedrohlich und Harry glaubte, dass sich der Siebtklässler bei seinem Aufprall gegen die Wand sämtliche Knochen gebrochen haben musste.

„Corpus Inflamare", brachte Theodor mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Der Vampir vor ihm ging in Flammen auf und das kalte Licht, welches den Raum durchflutete, beschwor vor Harrys innerem Auge die grausamen Bilder von Snapes qualvollem Tod herauf. Doch dann wurde die Schutzmauer, hinter der er mit den zwei jüngeren Schülern sicher gewesen war, von Bellatrix durchbrochen.

„Potter, du hast keine Chance zu entkommen", schrie Bellatrix und wies zwei weitere Vampire an, sich um ihn zu kümmern, „Bedenkt, der Lord will ihn lebend." Harry duckte sich unter einem Angriff hindurch, und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch fester.

Der Griff einer kalten Hand um sein Fußgelenk ließ ihn straucheln und ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, drehte er sich im Sturz und belegte den Vampir hinter sich mit dem Flammenfluch. Der Vampir stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus und ließ von dem Slytherin ab. Sich auf dem Boden windend ging der Schrei in ein grausames Gurgeln über und erstarb schließlich. Der andere Vampir wurde von Pansy ausgeschaltet und Harry wandte sich direkt zu Bellatrix um, während Pansy ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Blaise richtete.

Harry schoss mehrere Flüche auf einmal auf Bellatrix ab, zwar wehrte sie sie erfolgreich ab, aber der Moment ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit reichte aus, um Harry Zeit zu geben einen weiteren Portschlüssel zu beschwören und zwei Mädchen, die verletzt und verzweifelt an einem Bild klammerten wegzuschicken. Er wusste selbst nicht woher er Kraft nahm, doch es waren noch zu viele Schüler hier, die unfähig waren, sich den Gefahren zu stellen.

Ein Teil der Schüler, meist Kinder von Todessern hatten sich in der hintersten Ecke in Sicherheit gebracht und blieben, ungeachtet von Harry und Bellatrix zurück. Keiner von ihnen würde es wagen Partei ergreifen und Harry wusste, dass die Todesser und Vampire sie nicht anrühren würden. Zu wertvoll waren sie als Voldemorts potenzieller Nachwuchs.

Bellatrix stand ihm gegenüber, den Zauberstab erhoben und mit einem fürchterlich überlegenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Wie oft habe ich davon geträumt dich als erste in die Finger zu bekommen", sagte sie gehässig, „und du kannst keinerlei Hilfe erwarten. Nur wir zwei du und ich…"

„Vincolo", schrie Harry, doch der Fluch wurde geschickt abgelenkt und zwang Harry auszuweichen.

„Crucio", rief Bellatrix und ging auf Angriff über. Harry stolperte über Colin Creevey, der sich stöhnend für einen Moment aufbäumte, aber sofort wimmernd wieder zusammen brach, als Harry versuchte dem Fluch zu entkommen und stürzte. Erneut ging der Fluch auf Harry nieder und diesmal hatte ihn das Glück verlassen. Schreiend und sich vor Schmerz windend blieb Harry am Boden liegen. Verzweifelt versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen und nicht zu schreien, aber der Schmerz war überwältigend und langsam drohte er in die Dunkelheit der herannahenden Ohnmacht zu fallen, was seine Auslieferung an Voldemort besiegelt hätte.

„Wir haben ihn!", hörte Harry einen Mann zu Bellatrix sagen. Sie nahm den Fluch von Harry, der kurz darauf keuchend versuchte, sich zu erheben.

„Vincolo", schrie Bellatrix, und Harry wurde von unzähligen Silberschnüren gefesselt, dann wandte sie sich dem Mann zu, der den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und offensichtlich ein Vampir war.

„Sehr gut, wo ist er?" Ein weiterer Vampir betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf ein blutüberströmtes Etwas der Todesserin vor die Füße. Gesicht, Körper, Hände des Mannes zu Bellas Füßen, waren blutig verschmiert, und mit ungelenken Versuchen, schaffte er es sich halbwegs aufzurichten, als Harry erkannte, wer den Vampiren in die Finger gefallen war.

„Hallo Mutter", sagte Simon, trotz seiner Blessuren in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art mit bitterer Stimme „Hätte nicht gedacht dass ich dich so schnell wieder sehen würde!"

„Lass den Sarkasmus, Simon", sagte Bellatrix ungewohnt kühl, „Du weißt, was dich erwartet."

„Natürlich weiß ich das", erwiderte er herablassend, „Aber weißt _du_, dass du deinen Sohn vor dir hast?"

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!", zischte sie und erhob ihren Zauberstab, „Zu schade, dass der Lord dich lebend will."

„Von dir hätte ich auch keinen Gnadentod erwartet", spie Simon verächtlich aus.

„Corpus Inflamare", schrie Pansy laut und deutlich, die sich unbemerkt Blaise entledigen konnte und nun den todbringenden Fluch auf einen der Vampire abfeuerte. Der Vampir zu Simons Linken ging in Flammen auf, während Simon und der fremde Vampir instinktiv in Deckung gingen. Der andere Vampir, richtete sich in sicherer Entfernung wieder auf und verschwand im Dunkeln des Korridors, während Simon unmittelbar vor Bellatrix Füßen liegen blieb und auf das Abklingen des Flammenfluches wartete.

Bellatrix Blick wechselte nun rasch von Simon zu Pansy, um die Gefahren abschätzen zu können, dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf das Slytherinmädchen:

„Avada Ked…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein rascher Schlag gegen den Arm ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Simon hatte sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr aufgerichtet und starrte seine Mutter mit hasserfüllten Blicken an. Er riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und richtete ihn gegen seine Mutter.

„Jetzt ist sogar der letzte Vampir von deiner Seite gewichen", zischte er und drückte sie noch weiter gegen die Wand.

„Simon, du wirst doch nicht…" stammelte sie, „Zu so etwas bist du doch gar nicht in der Lage, du… du…."

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, ich könnte mich nicht wehren?"

„Ich allein habe dafür gesorgt dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist!"

„Du vergisst, dass du mich gerade dem sicheren Tod ausliefern wolltest", spie Simon boshaft, „Nennst du das Mutterliebe?"

Bellatrix schüttelte panisch den Kopf, ihre Augen waren nun vor Scheck geweitet und Harry ahnte bereits was passieren würde. Pansy kam zu ihm gehastet und öffnete mit einem Zauber die Fesseln. Harry richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs waren noch in jeder Faser seines Körpers zu spüren. Er warf einen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige, wenige Schüler lagen verletzt auf den Boden und in der hintersten Ecke hatte sich eine handvoll verängstigter Slytherins zusammengekauert. Blaise saß apathisch vor den Wand und brabbelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Der Fluch wird bald seine Wirkung verlieren", sagte Pansy, „Aber dann sind wir hoffentlich längst weg."

„Harry bring dich und die übrigen Schüler in Sicherheit, ein paar Portschlüssel sind noch über!", rief Simon. Pansy griff zitternd nach einigen Bildern und rannte zu den Schülern am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Komm schon, Harry!", befahl Pansy, „du musst…" Sie hielt inne und ihr Blick war, von Grauen erfüllt, auf Simon und Bellatrix gerichtet. Harry hörte den erstickten Schrei der Todesserin und noch bevor er sich gänzlich umgedreht hatte, wusste er was er sehen würde.

Simon hatte seine Zähne tief in den Hals seiner Mutter gebohrt, die sich verzweifelt gegen Simons Griff zur Wehr setzte. Der Blick ihrer kalten, gefühllosen Augen wurde glasig und brach schließlich ganz. Simon ließ von ihr ab und ihr toter Körper fiel unsanft zu Boden. Sein Blick war unmenschlich und leer und mit dem Handrücken wischte er das Blut von seinen Mundwinkeln. Er warf seiner Mutter einen verächtlichen Blick zu, dann schloss er die Steinwand. Fassungslos beobachtete Harry den ehemaligen Slytherin. Er hatte im Laufe der letzten schon sehr viele Seiten von Simon gesehen, aber das hier überstieg jede Vorstellung von Grausamkeit.

„Wir sollten verschwinden!", sagte er heiser, „Der dunkle Lord wird sicher bald mit einer Handvoll Todessern am Rockzipfel hier sein."

„Du - Du hast deine Mutter getötet!" brachte Pansy stotternd hervor, ohne den Blick von Bellatrix losreißen zu können. Simon nickte kaum merklich und beugte sich nun zu einigen Schülern hinunter, während Pansy mit zitternden Händen den Potschlüssel aktivierte.

Harry riss seinen Blick mit Mühe von Simon los und hastete zu Theodor, der schon eine Weile reglos vor der nackten Steinwand lag. Er war sicher, dass er nur bewusstlos war, doch als er den leblosen Körper auf den Rücken drehte, rührte er sich nicht. Er atmete nicht mehr und Harry erblickte eine große, klaffende Wunde im Oberkörper, die den Boden unter Theodor in tiefes blutrot getaucht hatte. Harry starrte entsetzt auf den toten Slytherin, während tausende Gedanken und Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf drangen. Schließlich musste er an den Moment unmittelbar nach Theodors Vision denken.

„Er wusste, dass er sterben würde", sagte Simon leise und legte Harry freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, „Er hat seinen eigenen Tod gesehen."

Simon gab ihm nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er Harry mit aller Kraft auf die Beine zog, „Komm jetzt."

Der Vampir bugsierte ihn zu Colin und rief zwei verstört drein guckende Drittklässlerinnen zu, die das letzte Bild in den Händen hielten, aus ihrer Ecke herauszukommen. Es war ein Gemälde, von Salazar Slytherin persönlich, welches wohl schon immer über dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes gehangen hatte und das Harry nun mit zitternder Hand entgegen nahm. Simon schulterte einen blutüberströmten und bewusstlosen Viertklässler, dann bat er Harry den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren, der die fünf Schüler und Simon ins Ministerium bringen würde.

Noch im Nebel, des aktivierten Portschlüssels, sah er, wie die Steinwand des Gemeinschaftsraumes ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde. Harry schrie auf als er die roten Unheil verkündenden Augen Voldemorts erkannte, aber dieser Eindruck verschwand im Wirbel von Raum und Zeit und er mir einem heftigen Aufschlag landeten seine Füße wenig später wieder auf festen Untergrund und rissen ihn zu Boden.

# - # - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	20. Im Zaubereiministerium

seufz entschuldigt die Verspätug, aber ich habe es schlichtweg vergessen... In dem forum bin ich schon dabei, das nächste Kapitel zu posten und hier... ich habe euch schon wieder sträflich vernachlässigt. gut, ich musste jetzt auch drei Tage lesen... grins

So, aber jetzt erstmal danke euch dreien: Tayet, mrsgaladriel, und Cecelina.

mrsgaladriel: Nein, ich habe es leider noch nie zu einem Konzert geschafft, obwohl ich dass seit 10 Jahren unbedingt mal machen will...

Cecelina: mmh... eigentlich nicht... merkwürdig ...

**# - # - # - # - # - #   
**

**Im Zaubereiministerium**

Harry schnaufte, als er mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Raum, der bis auf einem Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster leer war. Es war dunkel, mit Ausnahme einer Fackel, deren Flamme aber schon kurz vor dem Versiegen war. Durch die Tür drangen die Stimmen von unzähligen Menschen zu ihnen. Harry setzte sich mühsam auf, als eine der Türen aufgerissen wurde und drei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hastig in den Raum gerannt kamen. Ihre Zauberstäbe richteten sie geschlossen und mit strengen Minen auf Simon. Dieser war bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich seine zerrissenen Roben glatt gestrichen. Er schenkte den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit und war im Begriff sich nach dem Zauberstab seiner Mutter zu bücken, als einer der drei den jungen Mann ohne jede Vorwarnung mit dem Fesselfluch belegte und Simon so wieder auf die Knie zwang.

„Es war sehr töricht, den Schülern zu folgen, Vampir", zischte der ältere Herr mit dunklem, fast schwarzen, Haaren.

„Ich denke nicht", fauchte Simon zurück und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann verständnislos an.

„Schön ruhig", beschwichtigte ein weiterer gekleidet in einer auffällig purpurnen Robe, „Jeder Mensch kann ungestraft einen Vampir in Notwehr töten, vergiss das nicht", fügte er dann drohend hinzu.

„Wer bist du? Und was hattest du in Hogwarts zu suchen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ungeduldig und stieß Simon unsanft zu Boden.

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie eine der beiden Drittklässlerinnen, die sich immer noch an das Bild von Salazar klammerten, „Das ist doch unser Zaubertranklehrer!"

„Das eine Slytherin, wie du, die Angreifer verteidigen will, ist ja klar, aber ein Vampir ist ein Vampir und niemals Lehrer!", damit wandte sich der unfreundliche schwarzhaarige Zauberer wieder zu Simon und hielt ihm drohend den Zauberstab unter das Kinn, „Ich höre."

„Mein Name ist Simon Lestrange", brachte Simon gepresst hervor. Er setzte noch einmal an, um fort zufahren, doch der Zauberer in der purpurnen Robe unterbrach ihn.

„Lestrange?", fragte er und hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, „Wie Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange?"

„Ja, das sind meine Eltern", gab Simon widerwillig zu.

„Wie habt ihr Hogwarts gefunden?"

„Es reicht Quentin", intervenierte eine bekannte Stimme, „Das ist in der Tat unser derzeitiger Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

„Du scherzt." Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer starrte fassungslos Professor McPherson an, die gerade den Raum durch eine Seitentür betreten hatte.

„Was dagegen?", entgegnete Simon kühl. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und löste Simons Fesseln.

„Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass euer Alarmsystem hervorragend funktioniert", spottete Simon verächtlich und wandte sich dann zu Professor McPherson, „Wie sieht die Lage aus?"

„Nicht gut", kommentierte die Lehrerin und warf ein Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett, „Die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume konnten zwar ohne Probleme evakuiert werden, aber dennoch gibt es unzählige Vermisste und Verletzte. Sind Sie die letzten aus Slytherin?" Simon nickte, „Quentin, Sie können die Verletzten zu den anderen bringen, Mr. Potter sind Sie unversehrt?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry schwach und erhob sich endlich. Die Lehrerin notierte etwas auf ihrem Pergament, dann nickte sie.

„Sie können dann zu den anderen Schülern gehen", ordnete sie knapp an und wies zur Tür. Harry folgte der Aufforderung. Er betrat, gefolgt von den beiden Drittklässlerinnen, die große Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und sah sich einen Moment ratlos um. Hier saßen Hunderte Hogwartsschüler und beäugten die Hinzugekommenen neugierig. Obwohl die Halle sehr groß war, wirkte sie eng und Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er bekannte Gesichter erblickte.

„Harry, Harry", Ginny löste sich aus der Menge, „bin ich froh, dass du noch lebst" Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und dicke Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Er war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, sondern legte einfach nur seine Arme um sie. Für einen Moment waren seine Gedanken wie betäubt und erst nach einer ganzen Weile schaffte er es sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. Er sah in Ginnys verheulte Augen, aus denen die Angst noch nicht vollständig verschwunden war, doch sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Ginny zog ihn hinter sich durch die Schülermenge zu einer Gruppe Gryffindors, die er aber nur vom Sehen her kannte und sie setzten sich.

„Harry, was ist mit Theo? Wo ist er? Werden sie ihn wieder hinbekommen?", Harry schrak zusammen. Dora und Pansy waren herübergekommen und standen nun neben ihm. Dora war auffällig blass, ihre Kleidung war blutverschmiert und sie schien Schmerzen zu haben, aber sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Was ist mit Theo?" wiederholte Dora leise. Das Bild von Theodor, wie er tot in seinen Armen lag, ließ ihn erschaudern und zum ersten Mal rann ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter.

„Er ist tot", brachte Harry mühsam hervor. Ginny zog ihn in die Arme und er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog seine Freundin noch fester an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in Ginnys Roben. Nur gedämpft kamen ihre hilflosen Versuche, ihn zu trösten bei ihm an. Das Weinen tat ihm gut, schließlich wischte er die Tränen an seinem Ärmel ab und wandte sich wieder zu den anderen. Dora war inzwischen auf den Boden zusammengebrochen und weinte bitterlich.

„Du solltest wirklich zu einem Heiler gehen", flüsterte Pansy stammelnd, „Du bist verletzt, hast Schmerzen und na ja… ich weiß, es ist alles nicht so leicht für dich." Pansy sah Harry hilflos an, doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Nein", schluchzte Dora, „Es ist doch nur ein Kratzer. Die Heiler haben sicher wichtigeres zu tun."

„Harry, hast du oder Simon etwas von Hermine gehört?" Harry blickte sich fragend um, dann erkannte er Ron und Neville, die sich gerade durch die Menge zu ihnen hindurch geschlagen hatten.

„Nein, Hermine war nicht bei uns, wo ist sie?"

„Wir haben gerade alles abgesucht und nach ihr gefragt", sagte Neville mit zitternder Stimme, „Anscheinend ist sie noch nicht hier."

„Sie muss in der Bibliothek gewesen sein, wie üblich", flüsterte Ron, „was ist, wenn sie es noch nicht geschafft hat?"

„Sie - sie war in d-der Bibliothek", schluchzte Dora, „I-ich habe sie da gesehen, aber dann i-ich weiß nicht … in dem ganzen Durcheinander… vielleicht ist sie bei den anderen Verletzten."

„Nein", sagte Ron trocken, „Wir haben einen der Heiler nach sie befragt… und Professor McPherson sagt absolut gar nichts…"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass sie noch in Hogwarts ist?" fragte Ginny und Harry spürte wie sie erschauderte.

„Ich hoffe es nicht", flüsterte Ron. Dora zuckte vom Schmerz durchtrieben zusammen und würgte.

„Du solltest wirklich gehen", sagte Pansy.

„Nein", wehrte Dora ab, „Es ist wirklich nichts Ernstes."

„Dora", fragte Ron ernst, „Welchen Gemeinschaftsraum hast du genommen? Bis nach Slytherin ist es ja ganz schön weit."

„Ein Gryffindormädchen hat mich mitgenommen", stöhnte sie, „Ich … ich weiß wirklich nicht wo Hermine abgeblieben ist. Die Scheiß-Vampire waren überall…" Darauf machte sich ein beklemmendes Schweigen breit. Harry sah stumm von einem zum anderen. Er wünschte sich, dass Simon kommen würde und Neuigkeiten brachte, doch er hatte ihn nur einmal kurz am Rand der Eingangshalle vorbeigehen und in einem Raum verschwinden sehen. Hinter der Tür waren nach Aussage von Ron die Verletzten untergebracht worden, wo sie von Heilern aus dem St.-Mungos versorgt wurden. Harry beobachtete eine Weile schweigend die Tür, doch da tat sich wenig. Gelegentlich kamen vereinzelt Schüler aus den kleinen, an die Eingangshalle grenzenden, Büros, doch Hermine war nicht dabei.

Wie lange Harry die Türen angestarrt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, aber ein würgendes Geräusch ließ ihn besorgt wieder zu Dora sehen. Sie erbrach Blut und sackte unter Schmerzen wieder zusammen. Harry lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er ihr blasses Gesicht und die ängstlichen Augen erblickte. Er war kein Heiler und kannte sich nicht einmal sonderlich gut mit der Medizin der Hexen und Zauberer aus, aber er hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen und in Gedanken schrie er Simon um Hilfe an.

# - # - #

Simon kam nur wenig später aus dem Raum gehastet und warf einen oberflächlichen Blick auf Dora.

„_Ich fürchte du liegst mit deiner Vermutung ganz richtig"_, hörte er Simons besorgte Stimme, „Dora?" Das Slytherinmädchen sah mühsam zu Simon auf und würgte erneut. Simon hockte sich zu ihr und schob den Ärmel vorsichtig nach oben, bis eine stark blutende Wunde zu Vorschein kam.

„Beruhig dich", flüsterte er, „Das wird schon."

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen", stöhnte sie und schloss die Augen, „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung…" Simon fuhr Dora sanft durch die schweißnassen Haare.

„Dora, ich weiß, was das für ein Gefühl ist", wisperte er, „aber es ist bald vorbei, glaub mir." Er sah ihr mitfühlend direkt in die Augen. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Pupillen.

„Siehst du?", flüsterte Simon beruhigend, „Du bist nicht allein."

„Es tut so weh, als würde es mich innerlich zerreißen", schluchzte Dora, „Sei ehrlich, muss ich sterben?" Simon starrte eine Weile ins Leere und schien über eine mögliche Antwort nachzudenken.

„Ich-ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er, „Komm mit. Ich bring dich zu den anderen." Der junge Mann erhob sich und zog Dora zu sich herauf, doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machen konnten, hielt Ron ihn zurück.

„Simon, wie sieht es in Hogwarts aus?", sagte Ron ernst, „Wird Hermine noch kommen?" Simon sog hörbar die Luft ein und hielt inne.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich, „Wir dürfen die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben, Dumbledore ließ uns wissen, dass die Vampire angefangen haben, sich zurückzuziehen. Voldemort hat sein Ziel knapp verfehlt, die Vampire dagegen, haben bekommen was sie wollten … In Hogwarts ist jetzt nichts mehr von großer Bedeutung. Vielleicht lassen sie dann den einen oder anderen Schüler unverletzt zurück."

„Die Vampire haben… aber Simon…", Harry zögerte, „Heißt das, dass sie das Medaillon haben?" Der junge Mann nickte gequält und traurig.

„Ich muss es verloren haben, … ich weiß nicht, als die Vampire mich angegriffen haben, haben sie mich ziemlich übel zugerichtet, da muss es mir aus der Tasche gefallen sein… ich habe es nicht mehr." Simon schwieg. Erst als Dora sich in seinen Armen erneut vor Schmerzen wand, versuchte er ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, zog das verletzte Slytherinmädchen auf seine Schulter und trug sie in Richtung der provisorischen Krankenstation davon.

Harry sah ihm schweigend hinterher. Erneut lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich an Simons Mord an seiner Mutter zurückerinnerte. Obwohl er wusste, das Simon schon mehrere Menschen getötet hatte, war er sich nie der Brutalität bewusst mit der Simon die Morde begangen hatte und gerade der Mord an Bellatrix hätte nicht sein müssen. Man hätte sie fesseln und den Auroren ausliefern sollen, eingeengt und wehrlos wie sie war bot sie keinerlei Gefahr mehr.

„Was ist mit Dora?" fragte Pansy und riss Harry aus den Gedanken. Er wandte den Blick von der Tür ab und sah in Pansys besorgte Augen.

„Vampirbiss", antwortete Harry tonlos.

„WAS?" fragten die anderen Schüler und sahen Harry fassungslos an, doch Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein „Glaubt ihr, sie werden uns nach Hogwarts zurückschicken, wenn das ganze vorbei ist?"

„Wohl kaum", flüsterte Neville ängstlich, „Sie werden uns sicher nach Hause schicken!"

„Dumbledore wird Hogwarts nicht schließen", sagte Ron, „das kann er nicht so einfach machen."

„Wieso nicht?" sagte Ginny, „Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher und sie könnten jederzeit wiederkommen."

„Vielleicht werden sie uns nach Hause schicken", sagte Harry, „aber ich glaube schon, dass sie Hogwarts nicht auf Dauer schließen werden."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über verschiedene Sachen, die nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun hatten. Keiner mochte darüber reden und die Gespräche lenkten Harry vom Grübeln ab. Er wollte nicht an Theodors Tod denken, nicht an Bellatrix Ermordung und schon gar nicht über den Vampir, den er getötet hatte. Aber dennoch konnten die Gespräche dieses Grauen nicht ganz verdängen und immer wieder brachen die Eindrücke auf ihn nieder.

Es wurde immer später und weiterhin gab es keine konkreten Hinweise, über das weitere Vorgehen. Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet dass die Nacht schon längst vorüber war und die Sonne sicher schon aufgegangen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Ministerium öffnete, wenn sie es in Anbetracht der Lage überhaupt taten. Ginny hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch keiner der Schüler, die hier in der Eingangshalle versammelt hatten, konnte genügend Ruhe finden.

Harry schmerzten die Augen, doch er wagte es nicht sie zu schließen und so beobachtete er die meiste Zeit aufmerksam das Geschehen um ihn herum. Gelegentlich wurde die Tür zur behelfsmäßigen Krankenstation geöffnet. Meist gingen die Heiler ein und aus und gaben manchen zusammengebrochenen Schülern Aufpäppelungstränke, seltener kam ein Schüler heraus und gesellte sich zu den Wartenden.

„Na Harry, wie sieht es aus", fragte Simon, der auffällig blass zu ihnen trat.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll zurück, ohne auf Simons Frage einzugehen.

„Hogwarts steht so gut wie leer. Dumbledore und einige Lehrer sind derweil dabei die Toten zu bergen, aber ich denke in spätestens einer Stunde sollten sie fertig damit sein und wir können zurück."

„Wir werden also direkt wieder zurückgehen?", fragte Harry erschaudernd.

„Dumbledore glaubt nicht, dass die Vampire zurückkommen werden. Ihr Zweckbündnis mit dem dunklen Lord wird sich wohl jetzt, da der Lord ihnen nichts mehr zu bieten hat, auflösen." Harry sah Simon skeptisch an, wollte aber nichts erwidern.

„Was ist mit Hermine? Habt ihr sie inzwischen gefunden?" Simon senkte betrübt den Kopf und sein Blick starrte teilnahmslos auf den Boden. Erst eine ganze Weile später schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte er, „Ein Teil der Schüler konnte noch immer nicht gefunden werden. Sie sind einfach nicht mehr im Schloss… Möglich, dass die Todesser sie gefangen genommen haben, vielleicht auch schon getötet, ich weiß es nicht." Harry senkte nun auch den Kopf und sah zu Ginny, die Simons Aussage nur im Halbschlaf mitverfolgt hatte, sich aber jetzt vollends aufrappelte.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie noch am Leben ist", fuhr Simon fort, „andererseits, in den Händen von Todessern wäre ihr ein schneller schmerzloser Tod zu wünschen… Sie sind nicht gerade zimperlich, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Harry nickte und blickte gequält zu Neville und Ron.

„Mr. Lestrange, deine Hilfe wird bei den Kranken gebraucht", rief Professor McPherson laut und Simon zuckte schwach mit den Schultern und ging. Es verging tatsächlich nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis Professor McPherson die Schüler aufforderte sich in ihre Häuser aufzuteilen, um die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu starten.

Denselben Weg, wie sie gekommen waren, würden sie auch zurücknehmen und die Bilder, die einst in Slytherin die Wände zierten, wurden an Harry und den übrigen Slytherins ausgehändigt. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis Harry wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Simon der kurz vor ihnen angekommen war, wartete bereits. In seiner Hand hatte er eine kleine Phiole, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass er einen Teil seiner letzten Reserven, des nun wertvollen Elixiers zu sich genommen haben musste.

Nichts in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte mehr an das Gemetzel der vergangenen Nacht. Die Toten waren beiseite geschafft worden und das Blut hatte man mit einem Zauber sorgfältig entfernt. Erst als alle Schüler im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren richtete Simon das Wort an die Schüler.

„Professor Dumbledore hat eine Versammlung in der Großen Halle anberaumt. Er wird euch sicher über das ganze Ausmaß des Überfalls in Kenntnis setzen", erklärte er ruhig, „Das heißt, ich muss euch jetzt bitten, nach oben zu gehen und euch leise und unauffällig an euren Tisch zu setzen." Simons Blick schweifte zu einigen boshaft blickenden Schülern, die er eindringlicher ansah, dann nickte er zufrieden.

Noch während die ersten Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, zauberte der junge Aushilfslehrer die Bilder wieder an die Wand. Harry ging schweigend neben Pansy her, doch kurz vor der Steinwand hielt er inne, als die Stimme von Salazar Slytherin laut anfing eine Predigt zu halten.

„**Widerwärtig! Ekelhaft! Einfach nur peinlich! **Wahre Slytherins wollt ihr sein? Schande über euch alle! Mein Name steht für die Bekämpfung, den Niedergang der Schlammblüter! Slytherins sind hinterhältig, grausam, stolz, aber doch keine feigen, treulosen Verräter, die gegen die Ihren treten! Wo soll das bloß enden!" Harry verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und schritt unter dem Portrait hindurch.

In der Großen Halle war es auffällig still, obwohl die Tische beinahe voll waren. An jedem Tisch gab es mehrere freie Stühle, die wohl auch in absehbarer Zeit von niemandem besetzt werden würden. Dann blieb Harrys Blick am Kopf der Großen Halle hängen. Statt des Lehrertisches standen mehrere Särge, die, jeder für sich, in ein großes Tuch mit dem jeweiligen Hauswappen gehüllt waren. Einer der Särge im Mittelpunkt, war mit einem weißen Tuch, auf dem das Hogwartswappen gestickt war, versehen worden.

Simon setzte sich zu den übrigen Slytherins an den Tisch, doch er sagte nichts, sondern senkte lediglich seinen Kopf. Der Schulleiter betrat durch eine Seitentür in die Große Halle. Sein Blick glitt über die fünf Haustische und als auch das letzte Murmeln abgeebbt war, trat er weiter nach vorne.

„Es sind gerade mal ein paar Stunden vergangen, als die Schule von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern angegriffen wurde. In den letzten Stunden ist vieles passiert, von dem alle wünschen werden, es rückgängig machen zu können. Die meisten von euch sind wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt und doch war es uns nicht möglich alle Schüler vor einem frühen und grausamen Tod zu bewahren. Es wird eine harte Zeit voller Trauer, Wut oder Hilflosigkeit und vor allem Angst auf uns zukommen, doch das wird vorüber gehen, genauso wie der Angriff der letzten Nacht.

Jedes Haus im Einzelnen hat gleich mehrere Schüler zu betrauern. Schüler die Teil unseres Lebens waren, auch wenn wir einige nur vom Sehen her kannten und nie ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt haben. Wir können uns nicht vor der Trauer derjenigen die den Einzelnen näher gekannt haben verschließen und jeder leere Platz in der Großen Halle oder im Unterricht und die Gespräche in dem Gemeinschaftsräumen, werden uns weiterhin schmerzlich in Erinnerung bringen, dass der eine oder andere seinen Freund oder Freundin für immer verloren hat.

Jetzt kommt es auf euren inneren Zusammenhalt an, eure Freundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft, um die jüngsten Ereignisse zu verarbeiten und mit den schmerzlichen Verlusten umzugehen. Daher bitte ich euch, aufmerksam und respektvoll miteinander umzugehen. Geht aufeinander zu, sucht das Gespräch. Vielen, die großes Leid erleben mussten, ist vielleicht schon mit wenigen aufmunternden Worten geholfen, wenn ihr sie spüren lasst, dass sie nicht alleine sind und jemand für sie da ist." Dumbledore seufzte und sein Blick glitt über die fünf Schülertische und wieder zurück zu den Särgen.

"Einen Fall möchte ich noch gesondert erwähnen", fing Dumbledore erneut an, "Es wird sicher viele von euch hart treffen, aber ich muss erwähnen, dass auch das Lehrerkollegium nicht verschont geblieben ist. Professor McGonagall befand sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs in der Großen Halle. Hier hat es kaum Überlebende gegeben. Beim Versuch einige Schüler zu beschützen wurde auch sie Opfer des Angriffs. Durch ihren Mut und Einsatz, konnten einige der Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Hufflepuffs und Slytherins fliehen und so gerettet werden." Dumbledore schwieg. Er wirkte bedrückt und seine Augen glänzten. Harry wandte den Blick von dem Schulleiter ab. Die Rede war ergreifend genug gewesen und Harrys Blick glitt mehrmals über die Haustische. Er versuchte auszumachen, wer fehlte. Hermine war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, aber irgendwie wusste Harry, dass sie nicht unter den Toten sein konnte. Simon hätte sicher gesagt, wenn sie tot wäre, und da er wusste wie dieser zu Hermine stand, würde Simon nicht so ruhig dasitzen, als wäre dies lediglich eine nette Rede des Schulleiters, wie zu Halloween oder zum Schulbeginn. Doch plötzlich schoss ihm wieder in den Kopf, wie gefühllos Simon seine Mutter getötet hatte. Sicher Harry hatte Bellatrix immer gehasst und auch Simon dürfte nicht sonderlich von ihr angetan gewesen sein, aber sie war doch immer noch _seine__Mutter_. Harry erschauderte und während der Schulleiter seine Rede fortsetzte, widmete sich Harry dem Gryffindortisch.

Ginny starrte blass und ausdruckslos auf den Tisch. Ein Mädchen, wohl aus ihrer Klasse, flüsterte ihr leise etwas zu. Dann suchte Harry den Tisch nach Schülern aus seinem Jahrgang oder aus der DA ab. Viele von ihnen waren da, aber Dean Thomas und Pavarti Patil suchte er vergebens.

Am Ravenclawtisch, wo auch mehrere Stühle frei geblieben waren, vermisste er Terry Boot, am Hufflepufftisch fehlte unter anderem Colin Creevey, der vermutlich inzwischen im Krankenflügel liegen müsste.

_"Simon",_ fragte er in Gedanken, und dieser wandte sich zu Harry um, _„Es hat_ so_ viele erwischt."_

_"Nun ja, sie sind...",_ antwortete Simon, _"Im Krankenflügel, tot, oder einfach verschwunden. Dean liegt im Krankenflügel, ich habe inzwischen acht Schüler mit Vampirbissen gezählt, jetzt müssen wir abwarten, ob sie stark genug sind um den Kampf zu überleben... und Terry ist ... ist weg. Ich glaube, dass er noch lebt, ich ..."_ Terry war wohl Simons einziger, lebender Verwandter, abgesehen von Rodolphus, Narcissa und Draco, die aber allesamt auf der dunklen Seite standen.

Harrys Gedanken waren nun mehrfach abgeschweift und erst, als die Schüler des Phönixhaustisches aufstanden, wurde er wieder auf das Geschehen um sich herum aufmerksam gemacht. Harry wollte sich ebenfalls erheben, als Pansy ihn zurückhielt.

„Nein, jedes Haus steht nun nacheinander auf um sich in aller Ruhe von den Toten zu verabschieden", erklärte sie flüsternd.

„Verabschieden?", fragte Harry, „aber..."

„Hast du denn überhaupt nicht zugehört? Die Särge bleiben jetzt erst mal eine Weile hier stehen, bis die Verwandten kommen um sie abzuholen. Jeder hat also noch ein bisschen Zeit... Jetzt geht es darum sich bewusst zu werden, wen es alles getroffen hat."

Pansy hatte inzwischen wieder Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte ihr zu gerne ein paar tröstende Worte schenken, aber wusste aus seinen eigenen Erfahrungen wie nutzlos sie sein würden. Schließlich nahm er sie schweigend in die Arme und gab ihr die Ruhe und Zeit sich an seiner Schulter sich auszuheulen.

„Wenn Dora ein Vampir wird, ein... ein Monster... i-ich kann das nicht... Ich...", schluchzte sie.

„Du hast Simon gesehen, er ist schon länger ein Vampir. Er wird sich um sie kümmern", flüsterte er, „Vorausgesetzt sie schafft es." Pansy trocknete ihre Tränen ab und sah Harry hoffnungslos an. Es dauerte nicht lange, als die Phönixhausschüler schweigend die Halle verließen und nach weiteren Minuten waren auch die Gryffindors an den Särgen vorbei gegangen, was hieß, dass jetzt die Slytherins an der Reihe waren. Harry fürchtete sich, zu erfahren, wen es noch alles getroffen hatte. Schweigend trat er nach vorne. Über jedem Wappen war der Name des Schülers zu lesen. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und las folgende Namen: Euan Abercrombie, Kevin Whitby, Stewart Ackerly, Lisa Turpin, Daria Fawcette, Vicky Frobisher, Andrew Kirke, Harold Dingle, Aaron Gerits, Thomas Hush, Claire Zabini. Als sein Blick auf den Sarg von Theodor Nott fiel hielt er entsetzt inne. Dies war so endgültig. Mit einigen wenigen Schritten trat er weiter zu ihm und ging für einen Moment in die Hocke. Er strich gedankenverloren mit seiner Hand sanft über den grünen Samtstoff. Er registrierte seine Umgebung kaum noch und auch als jemand ihn an der Robe zog, ließ er sich ohne jede Gegnwehr auf die Beine ziehen.

„Wir sollten wieder gehen, die beiden anderen Häuser wollen auch noch", flüsterte Simon. Sein Blick war noch lang auf den Sarg gerichtet, aber dennoch folgte er widerwillig der Gruppe hinunter nach Slytherin.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #

_Ich wollte eigentlich Harry in der Großen Halle fragen lassen: Wo sind die alle?" _- hm, also die vom Gryff sind bei der Neueröffnung der Hogsmeade Eisdiele "Underworld", Ravenclaw hat ne neue Lenrgruppe zum Thema „Vampirbisse" aufgemacht, Hufflepuff spielt „Hide and bite", die aus Phoenix haben alle Hausarrest, weil sie geschlossen den Unterricht geschwänzt haben…. WAS EINE FRAGE! ( Anwort meiner beta)


	21. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer

So es geht jetzt mal weiter... vielen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen... ein paar mehr könnten es schon noch sein, aber damit muss ich sicher leben... andererseits... gibt es sicher den einen oder anderen Schwarzleser... die sich auch mal trauen dürfen...

Tayet: ahem... meinst du wirklich Claire?

mrsgaladriel: nun ja ich hoffe es ist zufriedenstellend...

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

We´ll lose the things we're fighting for  
Each rise is followed by a fall  
We´ll lose the ones we love, the ones we most adore   
Yet go on...We go on

Blood and tears upon the altars of our lives we shed  
Blood and tears until the sweet release we share in death  
Hours like days, weeks feel like years  
Decades of Tears  
Yet somehow everything seems so worthwhile  
For a moment...for a moment...  
(Sentenced)

# - # - # - # - # - # - #

**Ein Hoffnungsschimmer**

Harry ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Eine ganze Weile starrte er in die lodernden Flammen und beachtete weder Simons abschließende Worte noch irgendetwas anderes was um ihn herum geschah. Er war nun weit länger als 24 Stunden wach, aber bis auf das Schmerzen seiner Augen, verspürte er nicht einmal annähernd so etwas wie Müdigkeit. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass es allmählich ruhiger wurde. Viele Schüler hatten sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen. Gelegentlich schnappte Harry ein paar Worte auf, aber er schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung.

Ihm gingen immer wieder die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf. _In Zeitlupe sah er sich umdrehen und seinen Zauberstab auf einen Mann richten. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Robe, sein noch recht junges Gesicht war von braunem Haar umrandet, welches ungekämmt und strähnig herunterhing. Harrys Blick fixierte einen Moment, die unmenschlichen, gelben Augen, die ihn bedrohlich und blutrünstig anstarrten, doch als die kalte Hand des Angreifers sein Fußgelenk umschlang, feuerte Harry ohne Rücksicht los und wusste noch im selben Moment, dass sein Fluch diesen Mann töten würde._ Harry erschauderte. Nie zuvor hatte er darüber nachgedacht wie es wohl wäre einen Menschen zu töten und doch hatte er immer gehofft, dass Voldemort der einzige in seinem Leben sein würde, den er je ins Jenseits schicken würde. _Er war ein Vampir'_, sprach die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _'Er war schon tot, nur ein willenloses Monster.'_ Doch die Versuche seine Schuldgefühle durch illusorisches Einreden zu besänftigten, scheiterten stets an seinem Gewissen. Harry versuchte immer wieder sich klar zu machen, dass ein Vampir kein Monster sei, sondern ein rational denkendes Wesen, das auch Gefühle empfinden konnte. So verstrickten sich seine Gedanken immer weiter und ständig versuchte er Simon in das Muster einzufügen. Aber nach der letzten Nacht war Harry sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Simon nicht auch ein bestialisches Monster war, oder doch derjenige, der stets hilfsbereit und nett Harry zur Seite stand, die großen Probleme mit seiner Liebe zu Hermine hatte und einfach nur mal die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Simon schien keinerlei Schuldgefühle zu haben und er hatte bewusst gemordet. Der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Ersatzlehrers war in dem Moment nicht weniger blutrünstig als der des Vampirs, den Harry wenige Augenblicke zuvor getötet hatte. Egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte, zu einem Ergebnis kam er nicht. Und sobald Harry in seine Erinnerungen Snape, den Vampir bedachte, konnte er sein Gewissen gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Snape war für ihn nur ein Mensch, nie ein Vampir, gewesen, und auch wenn Simons Zustand ihm zu zuschreiben war, Snape hatte nie wie ein Monster agiert und im Kampf lediglich zum äußersten Mittel gegriffen, um Harry zu beschützen. Irgendwann verfiel Harry in einen lethargischen Zustand. Schlafen würde er nicht können, aber wenn er noch weiter darüber nachdachte würde er auf kurz oder lang den Verstand verlieren. Er starrte abwesend ins Feuer und erst Stunden später sprach Pansy ihn an.

"Harry?", der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, "Bist du etwa den ganzen Tag wach geblieben?" Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Es war bereits schon früher Abend und der Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn herum hatte sich langsam wieder gefüllt.

"Ich - ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Harry leise, "Ich musste über vieles Nachdenken."

"Hast du wenigstens etwas gegessen?" fragte Pansy besorgt, doch auch darauf reagierte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. Das Slytherinmädchen redete eine Weile auf Harry ein, bis sich dieser bereit erklärte wenigstens etwas zu essen. In der Großen Halle war es ruhig. Die ersten Eltern waren eingetroffen und saßen vorne bei den Särgen, oder unterhielten sich mit den Lehrern. Simon dagegen war nicht da. Mit Mühe schaffte Harry ein paar Bissen, doch legte er das Brot nach einer Weile beiseite.

"Du solltest vielleicht zu Simon gehen", sagte Pansy, "Du hast doch einen guten Draht zu ihm und er hat sich für anfallenden Gesprächsbedarf angeboten."

"Nein, das kann ich wirklich nicht mit ihm besprechen", winkte Harry ab und dachte an seine Frage, ob Vampire noch etwas Menschliches an sich hatten, oder nur noch willenlose Monster waren.

"Dann geh zu Madame Pomfrey, damit sie dir etwas gibt", schlug Pansy vor, "Du siehst echt nicht gut aus ... Ich wollte sowieso gleich in den Krankenflügel, um nach Dora zu sehen, vielleicht kommst du einfach mit."

"Nein, danke", seufzte Harry und erhob sich. Sein Körper signalisierte inzwischen eine bleierne Müdigkeit im Körper, die Harry jedoch geflissentlich überging und zum Gryffindortisch schlurfte, wo er sich neben Ginny niederließ. Sie umarmte ihn erfreut. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah noch sehr müde aus, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry, hatte sie wohl ein paar Stunden Schlaf gefunden.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Beschissen", gab er zu, aber wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, "Gibt es Neuigkeiten wegen den Vermissten?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste", seufzte Ginny, "Weißt du, Dumbledore war vorhin bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, er will schon nach dem Wochenende wieder mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

"Nein, das habe ich noch nicht gehört", gab Harry zu, "ist das nicht ein bisschen zu schnell, ich meine..."

"Ja, schon", sagte Ginny, "Aber er hat gesagt, dass wir uns jetzt nicht verkriechen sollen und wir wieder auf andere Gedanken kommen müssen, der Schulalltag wäre dafür hervorragend geeignet... und Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er den UTZ Kurs in Verwandlung und die Fünftklässler, wegen der ZAG unterrichten will, wenigstens so lange er noch keinen Ersatz für Professor McGonagall gefunden hat…"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich kann mir Dumbledore nicht wirklich als Lehrer vorstellen und eigentlich hat er doch gar keine Zeit dafür."

„Na ja, es sind ja nur ein paar Stunden in der Woche, die er unterrichten würde, dass kriegt er schon hin", erklärte Ginny und zog Harry näher an sich heran. Harry lehnte sich an Ginnys Schulter. Einen Moment war es ruhig und seine Gedanken kreisten nicht über den Angriff von letzter Nacht. Aber dennoch wusste er dass diese Gedanken wieder kommen würden, sobald er wieder auf sich selbst gestellt war. Der Slytherin gähnte zufrieden und zog Ginny noch fester an sich.

"Du solltest schlafen gehen", flüsterte Ginny, nachdem Harry in ihren Armen fast eingeschlafen war.

"Nein", wisperte Harry zurück, "schick mich nicht fort, ich will nicht wieder alleine sein."

"Ist es wegen Theodor?" Harry rappelte sich auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sicher spielte Theodors Tod eine Rolle, aber Ginny würde es nicht verstehen, wenn er ihr von seinem todbringendem Flammenfluch erzählen würde. Vielleicht würde sie ihm raten, zu Simon zu gehen, doch er wusste mit hundertprozentiger Gewissheit, dass er das nie mit ihm besprechen würde.

# - # - #

_„Harry langte nach einem Taschentuch und versuchte das Blut, welches Theodors Nacken hinunter rann, ein wenig abzutupfen. Theodors Augen waren so Grauen erfüllt und voller Todesangst, dass Harry zurückschrak ... Theodor brach in Tränen aus, „Wenn Dora überlebt, … Harry, wenn sie überlebt, versprichst du mir, dass du dich um sie kümmern wirst?" ... Harry war sicher, dass er nur bewusstlos war, doch als er den leblosen Körper auf den Rücken drehte, rührte er sich nicht. Er atmete nicht mehr und Harry erblickte eine große, klaffende Wunde im Oberkörper, die den Boden unter Theodor in tiefes blutrot getaucht hatte. Harry starrte entsetzt auf den toten Slytherin. ... „Er wusste, dass er sterben würde", sagte Simon leise und legte Harry freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, „Er hat seinen eigenen Tod gesehen." ... Simon hatte seine Zähne tief in den Hals seiner Mutter gebohrt, die sich verzweifelt gegen Simons Griff zur Wehr setzte. Der Blick ihrer kalten, gefühllosen Augen wurde glasig und brach schließlich ganz. Simon ließ von ihr ab und ihr toter Körper fiel unsanft zu Boden. Sein Blick war unmenschlich und leer und mit dem Handrücken wischte er das Blut von seinen Mundwinkeln. ... Als die kalte Hand des Angreifers sein Fußgelenk umschlang, feuerte Harry ohne Rücksicht los und wusste noch im selben Moment, dass dieser Fluch diesen Mann töten würde."_

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf auf. Träume wie diesen hatte er in den letzten paar Nächten zuhauf gehabt und musste jedes Mal seine Nacht vorzeitig beenden, weil er diesen Traum nicht immer und immer wieder durchleben wollte.

Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Ausgeschlafen war er nicht und die dicken Augenringe unter den Augen verrieten seinen übermüdeten Zustand. Die Uhr zeigte nicht einmal halb fünf an und doch schlurfte Harry in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich an seine Schulsachen. Das Wochenende war vorbei und Harry sah dem kommenden, ersten Schultag mit Grauen entgegen. Am Wochenende hatte er sich viel mit Ginny getroffen. Sie sprach ihn nicht auf seine Probleme an, sondern versuchte ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Obwohl die Ungewissheit, was mit Hermine geschehen war, auch in ihr nagte, sprach sie es nie offen aus, worüber er sehr dankbar war.

Harry quälte sich zwei Stunden lang durch ein Kapitel, welches er für Muggelkunde bearbeiten musste. Er war eigentlich von den Hausaufgaben befreit worden, da er bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen war und bereits alles wusste, doch dieses Mal machte er sie um nicht Gefahr zu laufen wieder einzuschlafen und träumen zu müssen. Pansy war eine der Ersten, die den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie begrüßte Harry freundlich und verschwand durch die Steinwand. Sie war in den letzten Tagen öfters so früh aufgestanden um Dora zu besuchen, die wie jeder andere Vampire vor Sonnenaufgang die Dunkelheit und den Schlaf suchten, da der Trankvorrat sich dem Ende neigte. Sie erzählte ihm gelegentlich, wie es im Krankenflügel zuging, dass Simon sich rührend um die Jungvampire kümmerte und, dass zwei von ihnen, Colin Creevey und ein anderer, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, die Verwandlung nicht überlebt hatten. Obgleich es Harry Leid um Dean und Dora tat, versuchte er mit allen Mitteln Simon aus dem Weg zu gehen und wagte es daher nicht die jungen Vampire zu besuchen.

Erst als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum gefüllt hatte, packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und ging hinauf in die Große Halle. Die Särge waren schon am Vortag entfernt worden und lediglich die schwarzen Fahnen an der Hallendecke erinnerten an den Angriff. Zu Harrys erstaunen saß Simon am Lehrertisch. Er sah übermüdet und kränklich aus und schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Teller, rührte sein Frühstück aber nicht an. Das Elixier würde schon sehr bald aufgebraucht sein und Simon wäre wieder eines dieser Monster, die Harry so verabscheute.

Harry aß ein paar Bissen, nicht viel, aber mehr schaffte er nicht. Immer wieder sah er zu Simon hinüber. Die Sonne würde schon bald aufgehen und eigentlich müsste sich der Vampir in seine Gemächer zurückziehen, doch andererseits, war er noch immer ihr Lehrer und Harrys Stundenplan sagte für die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke voraus. Schließlich erhob Harry sich und fragt Pansy, die ihm seine Befürchtungen, dass Simon heute noch Unterricht abhielt, bestätigte.

# - # - #

Die Fenster des Zaubertrankklassenraumes waren mit dunklen Läden verschlossen und ließen kein Tageslicht hinein. Als Ersatz brannten einige wenige Fackeln, die den Raum in ein angenehmes Halbdunkel tauchten. Simon redete nicht viel vorweg, sondern schrieb das Rezept eines Zaubertranks für traumlosen Schlaf an die Tafel, den die Schüler in dieser Stunde brauen sollten. Seine Stimme wirkte kraftlos und ausgelaugt und doch führte er konsequent den Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts passiert. Erst kurz vor Ende der Stunde, nachdem er jeden Trank sorgfältig begutachtet hatte, richtete er das Wort an die Schüler.

„Es mag sicher schon das eine oder andere Gerücht umgegangen sein, dass ich nicht das bin, als was ich erscheine", fing er zögernd an, „und es entspricht leider auch der Wahrheit. ... Wie viele inzwischen wissen, bin ich ein Vampir und das nicht erst seit den jüngsten Anschlägen durch den dunklen Lord. Ich habe bisher meinen Instinkt durch einen sehr schwierigen Zaubertrank unterdrücken können, aber das ist mir jetzt nicht mehr möglich... Es sieht daher so aus, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde euch weiterhin, ohne euch einer Gefahr auszusetzen, zu unterrichten. Ich habe bereits mit Professor Peony gesprochen und sie wird den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen, sobald ich Hogwarts verlassen habe."

„Aber Simon", warf Lavender ein, „Sie sind mit Abstand der beste Lehrer für das Fach gewesen. Gibt es denn wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, den Unterricht fortzuführen?"

„Leider nicht", seufzte Simon, „Ich werde morgen Abend mit den jungen Vampiren die Schule verlassen, um nicht die Sicherheit der Schüler zu gefährden, außerdem … was werden Ihre Eltern sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Sie von einem Vampir unterrichtet werden? Nein, … dass ist das Beste für uns alle, glauben Sie mir." Damit schloss Simon seinen Unterricht ab, doch bevor Harry den Raum verlassen konnte, rief Simon ihn zu sich. Harry ahnte bereits schlimmes, als er sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Lehrerpult niederließ und beschämt seinen Kopf senkte.

„Ich finde wir sollten eine Möglichkeit suchen, deinen Legilimentikunterricht fortzuführen."

„Aber ... Wozu das denn jetzt noch? Voldemort war hier und wir konnten es nicht verhindern!"

„Ja, leider, aber deshalb wird der dunkle Lord nicht aufgeben, Pläne zu schmieden, die deinen oder meinen Tod bedeuten könnten. Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufhören so kurz vorm Ende."

„Nein Simon, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch möchte", in Gedanken fügte er noch ein, _'nicht mit dir'_ hinzu, wagte aber nicht, es auszusprechen.

„Harry, ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler begangen, ich hätte meine Mutter nicht töten dürfen, und ich kann deine Empfindungen ganz gut nachvollziehen, ich weiß, dass ich ein Monster bin, aber was soll ich tun?"

„Simon, akzeptier einfach, dass das nicht geht, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr ... Ich kann nicht mehr und will es auch nicht." Harry war inzwischen wütend geworden, er wusste, dass Simon jeden seiner Gedanken nachvollziehen könnte, aber das war ihm in der Situation vollkommen egal. Harry war aufgesprungen und schon fast an der Tür als Simon ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Harry! … ähm … eigentlich wollte ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Was denn jetzt noch?" fragte Harry verärgert.

„Nein, es geht nicht darum, es ist vielmehr, … dass ich schon wieder keinen Zauberstab mehr habe", fing Simon zögernd an, „Du hast doch sicher noch den von Severus?" Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn, überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich.

„Ich werde jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen müssen", sagte Simon, „Aber ich hole ihn heute Abend bei dir ab, wenn das OK ist?" Harry nickte noch ein zweites Mal und verließ das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer.

# - # - #

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Simon in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er begrüßte einige Schüler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und trat daraufhin zu Harry, der ihm, ohne Simon eines Blickes zu würdigen, den Zauberstab zuschob.

„Harry, ich weiß ja, dass es hart ist, aber vielleicht sollten wir doch noch einmal darüber reden", fing Simon zögernd an.

„Nein", entgegnete Harry matt, „ich - ich will nicht." Harry sah einmal kurz zu Simon auf. Der junge Mann wirkte nicht im Mindesten zufrieden, doch Harry wollte nicht reden.

„Der Vampir, den du getötet hast, war schon sehr alt", sagte Simon und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry nieder, „ich glaube er hatte nichts Menschliches mehr in sich, was besonders schützenswert gewesen wäre."

„Kanntest du ihn?", fragte Harry, obwohl er sicher war, nichts Näheres über ihn erfahren zu wollen, doch Simon schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß lediglich, dass er Morticias Sippschaft angehört hat", erklärte er, „Ich kenne ihre Namen nicht und ich kann nicht in ihre Gedanken... Der einzige Hinweis, den du mir zu seiner Identität geben konntest sind seine gelben Augen, und das sagt auch nur aus, dass er schon sehr alt gewesen sein musste, zweihundert, vielleicht auch älter." Harry lagen noch weitere Fragen auf der Zunge, aber er wagte es nicht sie auszusprechen.

„Vampire sind, wenn sie jung sind, wie normale Menschen, sie haben durchaus noch menschliche Gefühle, wie Liebe, Schuld, Hass, Angst, Mitleid. Nur ein Vampir, der lernt, sein Gewissen mit seinem monströsen Selbst zu vereinigen und diese Gefühle zu vergessen, kann sehr alt werden. Alle anderen werden daran zugrunde gehen und letztendlich sterben."

„Aber..."

„Harry ich habe meine Mutter gehasst und sie hätte mich ohne, mit der Wimper zu zucken, getötet", sagte Simon, „Ich weiß, ich hätte meine Instinkte zügeln müssen, aber ... aber du weißt ja, ich - ich...", Simon brach ab, „…es tut mir leid."

„Nichts tut dir Leid!", protestierte Harry trotzig, „Wie viele Menschen hast du bisher getötet? Fünf? Sechs?"

„Mehr, … sehr viel mehr", gab Simon flüsternd zu, „Harry, bitte, du wirst es nicht verstehen können, aber versuch doch wenigstens, dich in meine…" Harry war inzwischen aufgesprungen und sah Simon voller Hass an.

„Die Todesser hätte ich dir verzeihen können, vielleicht, ABER DU WIRST IMMER WIEDER TÖTEN, WEIL DU OHNE WEITERES NICHT DARAUF VERZICHTEN KANNST. DU HAST SELBST GESAGT, DASS…" Harry ließ seinen ganzen Frust aus und schrie Simon an, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass sämtliche Schüler die beiden inzwischen entsetzt anstarrten. „…EIN VAMPIR, DER EINMAL MENSCHENBLUT GETRUNKEN HAT, WIRD ES IMMER WIEDER TUN UND DAS WEIßT DU NUR ZU GUT, DENN…" Simon hatte Harry fest gepackt und ihn ohne Mühe gegen die Wand gepresst. Seine Augen, bohrten sich kalt in die von Harry. „Es reicht!", zischte Simon bedrohlich. _Bilder, die Harry nicht kannte, erschienen vor Harrys geistigem Auge._ E_r sah Simon wie er in einer einsamen Gegend über einen toten Bergsteiger kniete und weinte. Das Bild wechselte und Harry sah Simon einsam auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses sitzen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie stark der Trieb nach frischem Blut war und doch kämpfte Simon dagegen an und kauerte sich auf der Brüstung zusammen und wartete. Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, als er am Horizont die Sonne aufgehen sah und erwartete, dass Simon sich jeden Moment in das schützende Haus begeben würde. Doch auch als Simons Haut durchweg blutig war und er sich vor Schmerz windend immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich zurückzuziehen, schloss Harry seine Augen, um sich vor Simons Legilimentik zu verschließen._

Simon zog den völlig irritierten Slytherinschüler hinaus in den Korridor, um Harry und sich selbst vor den neugierigen Blicken der übrigen Schüler zu verschonen, „Du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet ein Vampir zu sein."

„Aber…", fing Harry an, um sich zu verteidigen, brach aber hilflos ab.

„Ich habe Lupin mein Leben zu verdanken… Er hat mich in letzter Sekunde vor dem Tod gerettet und mich zum Hauptquartier gebracht. Und ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu versuchen um dich auf den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord vorzubereiten."

„Du hast was?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „das ist mal wieder typisch Dumbledore und du machst auch noch mit, ich fass es nicht!"

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob du überhaupt weißt worum es geht, hier geht es mehr als um deinen oder Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen's Tod, hier geht es um die Zukunft, der Zauberer und Hexen um die Sicherheit der Muggel und um vieles mehr, wenn der dunkle Lord den Kampf gewinnen sollte und sein Ziel der Unsterblichkeit erreichen sollte, dann brechen Zeiten an, die an das finsterste Mittelalter erinnern… und ehrlich gesagt, … in einer solchen Welt, will ich nicht leben…" Harry senkte den Kopf, nicht aus Scham oder Einsicht, sondern um Simon keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, wieder seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke quatsch war, da er sie nie so ohne weiteres vor dem weltbesten Legilimentikers verstecken konnte, aber seine Vorwürfe, dass Simon nicht ganz ein Jahr zuvor, noch voll und ganz auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatte und er nicht wusste, wie er diesen extremen Sinneswandel einordnen sollte, war ihm unangenehm.

„Ich werde, dann wohl erst mal wieder gehen", sagte Simon zögernd, „Überleg es dir, mit der Legilimentik, es könnte dir eine große Hilfe sein." Harry schwieg und wartete, bis Simon gegangen war, dann betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Schüler starrten ihn interessiert an, doch Harry ging ohne es zu beachten weiter zu den Schlafsälen und verkroch sich in sein Bett.

Er glaubte zu wissen, dass Simon schon auf der richtigen Seite stand, und seine Liebe zu Hermine aufrichtig und ehrlich war, aber die Tatsache, dass er ein gefährlicher Vampir war, der Menschenleben nahm, um sein eigenes zu erhalten, ließ ihn vor Simon erschaudern. Vielleicht mochte Simon noch zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden, aber wie oft, hatte er sich auch nur mit letzter Mühe zurückgehalten, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

# - # - #

Die folgenden Tage flogen unbeachtet an ihm vorüber. Er quälte sich von Unterrichtsstunde zu Unterrichtsstunde und konnte den Lehrern kaum folgen. Er versuchte immer wieder die blutigen Szenen zu verdrängen, seine Sorge um Hermine stieg ins Unermessliche und er suchte von sich aus kaum noch Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Schülern. Gesprächsversuche Anderer schmetterte er oft unfreundlich ab und auch Ginny vermochte seine Laune kaum zu bessern. Simon hatte sich nicht noch einmal bei ihm gemeldet, was ihm auch ganz recht war und, da er Hogwarts inzwischen mit den Jungvampiren verlassen hatte, lief Harry keine Gefahr mehr, ihm über den Weg zu laufen.

Schweigend und blass saß Harry in der Großen Halle, wieder hatte er nur wild geträumt und die dunklen Augenringe verrieten den Schlafmangel. Eine Weile starrte er sein Frühstück an, doch er konnte es nicht anrühren. Seine Appetitlosigkeit in den letzten Tagen hatte inzwischen schon dazu geführt, dass er sichtlich abgenommen hatte. Immer öfters wurde er besorgt beäugt, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Ginny kam jeden Morgen kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn an seinen Tisch. Leise sprach sie auf ihn ein, doch bis auf ein paar geflüsterte Worte und ein scheinbar ungezwungenes Lächeln, schaffte er es nicht sie zu beruhigen. Sie verstand ihn nicht, doch wenn er versuchte eine Begründung für sein Verhalten zu finden, fehlten ihm die Worte und so zog er sie einfach schweigend zu sich, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und vertrieb all das Grauen aus seinem Kopf.

Der Angriff des Lords lag schon zwei Wochen zurück und heute würde er das erste Mal Verwandlungsunterricht bei Dumbledore haben. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf freuen oder Angst davor haben sollte, aber er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als er das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer betrat. Einen Moment sah er sich irritiert um und glaubte sich im Raum geirrt zu haben, aber nach eingehender Betrachtung des Raumes trat er ein. Die Tische waren zusammengestellt worden und im vorderen Bereich, wo sonst der Pult von Professor McGonagall gestanden hatte, war eine größere Fläche frei gelassen worden, wo lediglich ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch standen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert", fragte Ron, der vor Lavender den Raum betrat und nun ebenso ratlos neben Harry stand. Der Slytherin zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, folgte er Ron und Lavender an einen Tisch und ließ sich nieder. In der Mitte des Tisches, an dem sechs Personen Platz hatten, stand eine flache Schale mit Süßigkeiten, die Harry durchweg nur aus der Muggelwelt kannte. Ein großer Teil davon, waren Zitronenbrausebonbons, aber auch einige Schokoriegel und andere Delikatessen waren dabei. Harry betrachtete die Schale unschlüssig, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen ungefragt zuzugreifen.

„Nimm ruhig, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und der Slytherin zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Schulleiter inzwischen den Klassenraum betreten hatte. „Ich dachte ein paar Süßigkeiten könnten nicht Schaden. Das ist genau das richtige in düsteren Zeiten wie diesen", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich kann jedem ganz besonders die Zitronenbrausebonbons empfehlen." Der Schulleiter war an den Tisch getreten und nahm sich demonstrativ eines der, in gelbe Folie eingepackten, Bonbons und ging dann zu dem kleinen Tisch vor der Klasse, wo er sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

Der Schulleiter blätterte in dem heutigen Tagesprophet und erst, als alle Schüler saßen und die Tür geschlossen war, faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite.

„Tja, also … was habt ihr zuletzt im Unterricht durchgenommen?" fing Dumbledore zerstreut an, „ach ja… ihr wart bei den reversiblen Verwandlungen von Menschen, ja … also, habt ihr den Zauber schon einmal geübt?" Seine blauen Augen strahlten über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg. Doch als Antwort bekam er nur Nicken und Kopfschütteln.

„Meint ihr, ihr müsst ihn noch einmal üben?", fragte er weiter. Lavender hob die Hand. „Ja, Miss Brown."

„Also wir haben zuerst die rechtlichen Bestimmungen aus dem Buch bearbeitet und ein Teil der Klasse hat sich bereits an dem Zauber versucht… aber kaum jemand beherrscht ihn."

„Ja, also… was machen wir denn jetzt, ach ja… wer hat den Zauberspruch schon geschafft?"

„Nur Hermine", antwortete Neville.

„Schade, … aber Hermine ist gerade nicht da", sagte Dumbledore laut überlegend, „Minerva hatte euch doch sicher irgendwelche Hausaufgaben gegeben, … vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen, was war das noch gleich?" Dumbledore blätterte inzwischen in irgendwelchen Unterlagen, die wie Harry vermutete wohl Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen von Professor McGonagall waren, „Ach ja, die Grundlagen, der Verwandlungen von Menschen, mit Schwerpunkt auf reversible Zaubersprüche… ja… äh… Hat das irgendwer gemacht?"

Harry warf seinen Tischnachbarn einen irritiert, verwirrten Blick zu, der von ihnen ebenso erwidert wurde. Dann griff Harry nach seiner Tasche und zog seine unvollständige Hausarbeit hervor. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seinen Aufsatz zu beenden, da er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass der Schulleiter damit beginnen würde. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand.

„Ja Harry?"

„Ähm… Professor Dumbledore, Ich… ich muss gestehen, dass ich… äh… ich habe meinen Aufsatz nicht fertig", stotterte er hilflos, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich…"

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend, „Sonst noch wer?" Nur die wenigsten hoben, zum Teil ängstlich, die Hand, doch dem Schulleiter schien das gar nicht so wichtig zu sein.

„Gut, also dann würde ich vorschlagen, setzt ihr euch noch einmal in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und versucht, die Ergebnisse kurz und bündig zusammenzutragen… also so immer zu Viert, würde ich sagen und dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier und besprechen eure Ergebnisse."

Harry starrte fassungslos zu seinem Lehrer. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so etwas. Den anderen Schülern schien es ganz ähnlich zu gehen, denn niemand regte sich, oder wagte ein Wort zu sagen. „Gibt es noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten?", fragte der Schulleiter. Die Schüler schüttelten beschämt mit ihren Köpfen, aber immer noch tat sich nichts, „na, kommt schon, … setzt euch in Vierergruppen zusammen und … am besten wäre es wenn die die ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht haben sich den anderen anschließen… Wo ihr hingeht ist mir gleich. … Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen haben solltet, die ihr nicht klären könnt, schreibt sie auf und wir können das ganze nach der Gruppenarbeit besprechen… Ich werde dann in etwa einer halben Stunde schauen, wie weit ihr gekommen seid, wenn ihr etwas länger braucht könnten wir dann noch etwas Zeit draufschlagen…, aber es wäre schön wenn ihr das in einer halben Stunde schaffen könntet." Einige der Schüler erhoben sich nun zögernd und sahen sich nach einer möglichen Gruppe um. Harry folgte zögernd Neville, Ron und Lavender und schließlich schloss sich ihnen Pansy Parkinson an.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Ron und schüttelte, den ganzen Korridor entlang unentwegt fassungslos seinen Kopf, „Der soll uns doch etwas beibringen und jetzt kommt er uns mit so etwas…"

„Das machen die Muggel so in der Schule", sagte Harry beiläufig, „die machen viel mehr solche Gruppenarbeiten. … äh, wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Neville leise, aber Pansy zeigte auf eine Tür, „Lass uns da vorne in das leere Klassenzimmer gehen, da sind wir wenigstens ungestört."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die fünf Schüler die Informationen zusammengetragen hatte, aber da Harry weder die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, noch ein besonders großes Interesse an dem Thema hatte, zog er sich stark zurück und beschränkte seine Kommentare zu der Gruppenarbeit auf das nötigste.

Ebenso hielt er sich bei den darauf folgenden Diskussionen im Klassenverbund heraus. Er hörte sich weder den Vortrag von Pansy noch die Ergebnisse der anderen Gruppen an. Erst als sich die Stunde dem Ende zuneigte, begann Dumbledore mit den ersten praktischen Übungen.

„Also ich glaube, die Grundlagen habt ihr schon ganz gut ausgearbeitet und so denke ich, könntet ihr mit den ersten Übungen beginnen. Möchte vielleicht irgendjemand freiwillig anfangen?" Wie der Schulleiter es am Ende anstellte eine handvoll Freiwillige zu finden, blieb Harry schleierhaft, aber nach langen Zögern und Schweigen ließen sich einige Schüler darauf ein und traten nach vorne.

Harry beachtete die Übungen nicht und verpasste daher Nevilles wundersame Verwandlung in ein Kaninchen und Lavenders Zauber mit dem sie Ron in einen Tisch verwandelte. Harry blätterte derweil in seinem Verwandlungsbuch herum und kämpfte von neuem gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit und seinen Erinnerungen, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten. Das Klingeln am Ende der Stunde war für ihn eine Befreiung, doch ehe er den Raum verlassen hatte, rief ihn Dumbledore zurück. Der Schulleiter wartete bis auch der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, dann wies er den jungen Slytherin an, sich zu setzen und hielt ihm demonstrativ eine Schale mit Zitronenbrausebonbons entgegen. Harry winkte ab, setzte sich aber.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass wir alle keine einfache Zeit durchmachen", seufzte der Schulleiter und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „Aber ist das ein Grund, sich so hängen zu lassen?" Harry senkte den Kopf. Er dachte über eine mögliche Antwort nach, aber konnte sich nicht zu einem Nein durchringen.

„Lord Voldemort wird wieder stärker. Auch wenn sein Zweckbündnis mit den Vampiren aufgelöst werden sollte, hat er beim Angriff seine Macht demonstriert und die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt." Harry blieb weiterhin stumm. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn versuchte ins Gewissen zu reden, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich wieder auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, der anscheinend unausweichlich war, doch Harry konnte und wollte nicht die Kraft dazu aufbringen.

„Harry, du hast Theodor sehr gemocht, aber jede Seite hat im Krieg seine Opfer zu beklagen, dass wird sich nie ändern, oder glaubst du, wenn wir Voldemort und seinen Todessern freie Hand lassen, dass sie aufhören zu töten?" Der Slytherin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zwar war Harry Blick noch immer starr auf den Fußboden gerichtet, aber er reagierte mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist nur alles so grausam… ich meine… ich weiß nicht, aber ich … ich habe Angst", stammelte Harry flüsternd.

„Angst ist etwas ganz natürliches. Jedem anderen auf dieser Welt würde es genauso gehen, wenn man beinahe unmögliches von ihm verlangen würde. Selbst die mächtigsten Zauberer, die Voldemort begegneten, sind allein vor Furcht fast umgekommen. Kein Zauber oder Trank kann dir diese Angst nehmen, aber es gibt viele Menschen, die dich unterstützen und dir Sicherheit geben wollen."

„Mag sein, aber ich will sie nicht mit in den Tod reißen… so viele meiner Freunde hat es erwischt. Theodor, Dora, Hermine, … Theo hatte recht, als er damals sagte, dass es tödlich sei, mit mir befreundet zu sein."

„Aber Theodor hat dich nicht im Stich gelassen! Er hat gekämpft und versucht, die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen, obwohl er wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit dabei sterben würde. Er hat sich geopfert, um die anderen Schüler zu retten."

„Ja, aber … Professor… er könnte noch leben, wenn er geflohen wäre."

„Theodors Visionen trafen immer zu und ließen ihm keine Wahl, … er hätte nicht fliehen können und das wusste er sehr genau, aber er hat sich nicht verkrochen und auf seinen Tod gewartet. Hätten wir uns Voldemort widerstandslos ergeben sollen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Opferzahlen niedriger ausgefallen wären?"

„Nein!", gab Harry zu, „es ist… nur … dass…" Harry brach in Tränen aus, „Es erscheint alles so hoffnungslos!"

„Voldemort hat dich nicht in die Finger bekommen und so lange du lebst und dich nicht aufgibst, gibt es noch Hoffnung! Das gleiche gilt auch für Mr. Lestrange."

„Simon? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die vermissten Schüler noch am Leben sind und dieser Glaube verführt ihn zu unüberlegtem Handeln… ich habe Angst, dass er Voldemort in die Finger fallen könnte. Zwar würde Mr. Lestrange lieber sterben, als dem Lord seine Gabe zu überlassen, aber wenn es so weit kommen sollte, wird Voldemort einen Selbstmord bis zum Kleptorus-Ritual zu verhindern wissen."

„Was hat er vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist beinahe unmöglich einen Spion in die oberen Kreise zu bekommen und das weiß Mr. Lestrange sehr genau. Vielleicht wird er Todesser aufsuchen, um Informationen abzupressen, doch wie leicht kann er da in eine Falle geraten?"

„Die Gefahr besteht, aber … Simon lässt sich nicht so leicht überlisten."

„Mr. Lestrange ist unvorsichtig, es geht um das Leben seiner Freundin und seines Adoptivbruders. Voldemort braucht ihm nur einen halbwegs vertrauenswürdigen Vampir schicken und sein Schicksal wäre besiegelt… diese Masche hat vor siebzehn Jahren schon einmal funktioniert." Der Schulleiter seufzte und griff nach der Schale und bot Harry erneut einen Zitronenbrausebonbon an.

„Nein danke", sagte er, „aber… haben Sie nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Doch, aber er hört eh nicht auf mich", seufzte Dumbledore, „Ich glaube ebenfalls, dass Voldemort die vermissten Schüler irgendwo gefangen hält, aber so lange wir nicht wissen, _wo_ sie sind, können wir nichts dagegen ausrichten."

„Sie haben Angst, dass Simon Voldemort zum Opfer fallen könnte? Er tut wenigstens etwas um das herauszufinden!"

„Ja, das schon, aber wir alle wissen, dass es einen ungefährlicheren Weg geben könnte", sagte Dumbledore und schob sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund, „Harry, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, aber ich glaube, du solltest wieder mit deiner Legilimentik beginnen."

„Nein", widersprach Harry entschieden, „ich kann nicht!"

„Du brauchst vor Mr. Lestrange keine Angst zu haben. Er steht auf unserer Seite und er kann seine Instinkte sehr gut zurückhalten."

„Sie haben nicht gesehen, wie er seine Mutter getötet hat", flüsterte Harry mit großen Augen, „Als ich das gesehen habe, habe ich nur gedacht, DAS ist kein Mensch… ich –ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mit ihm arbeiten kann."

„Vampire sind keine Menschen, aber deshalb sollte man sie nicht gleich abschreiben und so lange Mr. Lestrange im Besitz seiner menschlichen Gefühle ist, können wir auf seine Hilfe hoffen." Harry erwiderte nichts sondern starrte stumm auf den Boden und dachte über die Möglichkeit nach, ob er es mit der Legilimentik noch einmal wagen sollte. Der Schulleiter hatte durchaus Recht, um möglichst ohne jede Gefahr herauszubekommen wie es beim Feind aussah, war dies die einzige Option.

„Ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „aber ich kann dir anbieten, Mr. Lestrange für morgen Abend einzuladen, damit ihr euch aussprecht. Er kann dir sagen, auf welchem Stand du bist und wie viel Zeit ihr noch braucht, um dich optimal vorzubereiten. Aber es liegt sicher im Interesse aller, dass ihr euch möglichst schnell zusammensetzt, denn mit jedem Tag schwindet die Hoffnung, die Vermissten noch lebend wieder zu finden." Harry nickte. Irgendwie wusste er, dass dies die einzig richtige Entscheidung sein konnte, um Hermine, Terry, Pavarti oder die anderen zu retten. Der Schulleiter lächelte zufrieden, als Harry sich schweren Herzens zu den Übungsstunden bereit erklärte.

„Ich werde mit Mr. Lestrange noch heute in Kontakt treten", sagte Dumbledore, „in anbetracht der Umstände werdet ihr ausschließlich nachts üben können. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, sobald er im Schloss ist."

Damit erhob er sich und begleitete Harry zur Tür. Der Slytherin fühlte sich nicht unbedingt besser, oder sicherer, aber irgendwie konnte er sich wieder an die Hoffnung klammern wenigstens Hermine retten zu können und nur darum würde es erst einmal gehen. Alles was darüber hinaus noch sein mochte, war in den Hintergrund geraten. Er würde lernen Voldemorts Gedanken auszuspionieren, woraus er sicher den einen oder anderen Vorteil im Kampf gegen ihn herausziehen können würde, aber so weit wollte er jetzt noch gar nicht denken.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #

Es gibt noch eine Reihe von sehr lustigen Komentaren... aber da es zu viele, um sie hier unten dran zu hängen, sind, werde ich sie morgen in den Duden posten... oder die Nie gezeigten Szenen... weiß noch nicht genau... was meint ihr, wo das besser passt?


	22. Unvorhersehbare Komplikationen

so... geht weiter!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews von mrsgaladriel, Tayet und cheperi.  
ich denke ich werde die Kommis in die Nie gezeigten Szenen packen, aber da sammel ich noch ein wenig... habt also noch etwas geduld.

**  
**

**Unvorhersehbare Komplikationen**

Wie erwartet landete bereits am nächsten Abend, lange nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war eine Schuleule im Gemeinschaftsraum und überbrachte Harry die Information, dass Simon bereits im Zaubertrankklassenraum auf ihn wartete. Der Zeitpunkt der Ausgangssperre war schon weit überschritten und einige Schüler starrten ihn unverhohlen an, als er die Steinwand passierte und in dem dahinter liegendem Korridor verschwand, dennoch versuchte keiner ihn aufzuhalten.

Simon saß am Pult und blätterte gedankenverloren in einer Zeitschrift, auf deren Titelblatt in beißendem Rot die Überschrift „Welche Blutgruppe passt zu mir?" prangte. Erst als Harry sich schweigend auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, sah er auf. Simon wirkte blass und seine außergewöhnlich hellblauen Augen, waren blutunterlaufen. Das Haar wirkte ungekämmt und seine langen, fast weißen Finger zitterten kaum merklich. Simon versteckte sie beschämt unter der Tischplatte und versuchte zu lächeln, was aber gründlich misslang.

Harry sparte sich die Mühe, ihn nach seinem Befinden zu fragen und wartete darauf, dass Simon zuerst sprach. Doch dieser schwieg.

„Kommt Ron auch noch? Oder … oder sonst wer?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Nein, nicht heute… Wir müssen sehen wie wir es alleine auf die Beine stellen." Simons Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und klang ungewöhnlich rau. Harry setzte an um zu widersprechen, wurde aber durch eine Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich weiß", winkte Simon ab, „Du kannst nicht wirklich meine Gedanken lesen und daher auch nicht beeinflussen… aber ich habe beschlossen, dass wir jetzt mit dem letzten Schritt anfangen sollten." Harry schluckte und sank besorgt in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Nein, wir beginnen nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord… es ist viel mehr ein Experiment; ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert… wir werden sehen. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir mal, ganz zu Beginn unserer Okklumentikstunden im letzten Jahr, ermöglich habe, in meine Gedanken zu schauen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich ist es paradox… und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, ob es funktioniert… denn bei… bei Vampiren spielt die Okklumentik absolut keine Rolle, selbst ich kann ihre Gedanken nur lesen, wenn sie es zulassen. Bei einem gewöhnlichen Menschen hat man eigentlich keine größeren Probleme in dessen Gedanken einzudringen - aber bei einem erfahrenen Legilimentiker ist es etwas ganz anderes."

„Was ist daran so anders?"

„Genau beschreiben kann ich es nicht. Bei einem wechselseitigen bewussten Gedankenaustausch können die Grenzen verschwimmen, oder sogar ganz verschwinden, und daher musst du dich davor hüten, zu tief in die Erinnerungen eines anderen Legilimentikers zu dringen."

„Und was ist, wenn…"

„Harry." Simon sah seinen Schüler eindringlich an, „Versuche NIEMALS deine Gabe auszureizen. Die Folgen wären kaum abzuschätzen. Wenn der dunkle Lord dich wahrnimmt, zieh dich zurück! Ich habe von Fällen gelesen in denen der stärkere Legilimentiker den Schwächeren nicht mehr freigegeben hat - und noch ist er der Stärkere! Der eine hat den Geist des anderen einfach in sich verschlungen, sodass lediglich eine leere Hülle zurückgeblieben ist. … Man könnte es mit dem Kuss eines Dementoren vergleichen." Harry erschauderte.

„Aber... wenn das so einfach ist, warum hat Voldemort nie versucht mir meinen Geist zu rauben..."

„Weil auch das kein einfaches Unterfangen ist. Warum aber der dunkle Lord es noch nicht getan hat, liegt wohl eigentlich daran, dass er dich zwar erfolgreich beeinflussen konnte, du aber nur selten und zudem nur für kurze Momente tief genug in seine Gedanken eingedrungen bist, so dass er kaum reagieren konnte."

„Aber…"

„Harry, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wenn du nur gut genug darauf vorbereitet bist! Komm, setz dich mir gegenüber!" Harry folgte nur zögernd der Aufforderung. Simon gab einige kurze Anweisungen und schloss dann einen Moment die Augen, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln.

Harrys und Simons Augen trafen sich. Auch wenn Harry wusste, dass Simon schwierig zu lesen war, bemühte er sich, doch egal was er tat, die blassblauen Augen ließen ihn nicht ein. Es schien nichts hinter ihnen zu liegen und was Simon auch immer für Erinnerungen oder Gedanken zugänglich gemacht hatte, sie blieben dem Slytherinschüler verborgen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Simon den Blickkontakt beendete.

„Ein bisschen mehr Konzentration kann ich wohl von dir verlangen", seufzte Simon, „Ich kann dir nicht immer entgegenkommen."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wie?"

„Du musst über die Gefühlsebene gehen, wie du es bisher bei allen anderen auch getan hast. Schau dir in Ruhe die Gedanken an… sie sind ein Teil meiner Erinnerungen… und dann musst du versuchen zu agieren… die Bilder verändern und zuspielen. Je kleiner die Veränderungen um so weniger merkt dein Gegenüber… arbeite in mehreren kleinen Schritten."

# - # - #

„ES REICHT, HARRY!" Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, er hatte es doch nun endlich einige Male erfolgreich geschafft, Simons Erinnerungen minimal zu beeinflussen. Doch plötzlich hatte Simon nicht nur den Blickkontakt unterbrochen, sondern war erbost aufgesprungen und ging nun ungeduldig vor dem Tisch auf und ab, „Seit Stunden, versuche ich dir nun zu erklären, dass du genügend Konzentration aufbringen musst. Ich weiß auch nicht…"

„Simon, bitte beruhig dich", sagte Harry, „Du sagst selbst, dass das der schwierigste Schritt ist." Der Angesprochene hielt inne und nickte schließlich. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, aber Harry fühlte sich trotz des enormen Schlafmangels der letzten Zeit nicht müde.

„Du hast ja recht", murmelte Simon und setzte sich wieder, „aber wenn du nicht anfängst deine visuelle Fantasie auszureizen, wirst du ihn nicht überlisten können."

„Voldemort hat mich nur dann beeinflussen können, wenn ich geschlafen habe… für mich war es immer wie ein Traum, warum muss ich ihn auch beeinflussen, wenn er hellwach ist?"

„Der dunkle Lord schläft nie. Ich fürchte … er ist durch die vielen Verwandlungen nicht mehr von derart menschlichen Bedürfnissen abhängig!" Beide schwiegen. Simons Hände zitterten noch immer leicht, aber er schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen und stattdessen über ihre nächsten Schritte nachzudenken.

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, einen anderen Weg zu wählen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich viel sensibler auf deine Legilimentik reagiere, als der dunkle Lord es tun würde."

„Das heißt?"

„Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen, welche Bilder man dem dunklen Lord zuspielen könnte, damit er gezwungen ist seine Gedanken auf uns zu lenken… Bilder, die mich oder dich zeigen, so wie er sie gesehen hat, oder gesehen haben könnte." Harry nickte. „Ich möchte, dass du mir diese Bilder zeigst." Harry wurde blass. Er versuchte sich fieberhaft an Situationen zu erinnern, die dafür in Frage kamen. Grausame Erinnerungen wurden wach, als er an seine letzten Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Lord dachte. Dies war der allerletzte Schritt, den Simon wagen würde; gelang er, stand ihnen nichts mehr im Wege, auch in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen. Harry erschauderte und sah erneut zu Simon auf.

„Hast du ein Bild?" Der Slytherin reagierte erneut mit einem Nicken, „Gut, dann wirst du jetzt in meine Gedanken eindringen und du wirst es mir zeigen."

Teil 1

Harry folgte der Aufforderung. Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder in Simons eingeschränkte Erinnerungen vorrückte. Wieder sah er Simon über einem Stapel Pergamente sitzen. In den vorherigen Versuchen hatte er immer und immer wieder versucht das oberste Pergament zu verändern, damit es seine Zaubertrankklausur zeigte. Jetzt aber brachte er seine ganze Konzentration auf, dieses Bild zu ignorieren und seine Erinnerungen an Lord Voldemort, wie er in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum eindrang, in Simons Gedanken zu projizieren, um somit das andere Bild aus den Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Harry willst du mich mit deinen Erinnerungen erschlagen?" fragte Simon und wieder wurde der Blickkontakt unterbrochen, „Du musst dir sehr viel mehr Zeit lassen. Nehmen wir mal an der dunkle Lord ist, wie ich mit weiß Gott was beschäftigt und dann haust du ihm so ein Bild um die Ohren… nein Gedanken und Erinnerungen wie dieses Bild, sollten sich nur sehr langsam einschleichen, um dann den Geist des anderen dazu zu verleiten, den fremden Gedanken aufzunehmen und das ursprüngliche Handeln oder Denken in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Des Weiteren musst du bedenken, dass der dunkle Lord dieses Bild so wie du es mir gezeigt hast, NIE so gesehen hat. Du musst die Perspektive umdrehen. Er darf sich im Hintergrund nicht selbst sehen."

Harry zählte nicht die Versuche, die er an diesem oder auch an anderen Bildern verschwendet hatte. Er selbst hatte schnell alle seine Treffen mit Voldemort durch, aber auch völlig frei erfundene Treffen zwischen ihm und Simon sollten visualisiert werden, um gegebenenfalls Voldemorts Pläne Simon betreffend zu ergründen. Der Raum sollte nur karg und dunkel sein, bestehend aus schwarzen rohen Steinen und es sollte nur Simon zeigen, aber es war Harry unmöglich sich Simon in Todesserrobe vorzustellen.

„HARRY, WAS GLAUBST DU TUST DU GERADE?" schrie Simon aufgebracht, als wieder ein Versuch scheiterte. Der Vampir sprang wütend auf und schlug mit einer fahrigen Bewegung mehrere Pergamentstapel vom Tisch. „Harry pass gefälligst auf! Der Lord hat mich NIE in meiner Schuluniform gesehen und anscheinend kannst du nicht darauf verzichten den dunklen Lord in die Bilder einzubauen…. Was glaubst du, warum ich das hier eigentlich tue?"

„Entschuldige Simon", flüsterte Harry, „aber ich … ich kann das nicht!"

„Du wirst es auch nie lernen. Du benimmst dich wie ein blutiger Anfänger. WENN du mich fragst, ist _das hier_ reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Heißt das, dass…" Harry wagte den Gedanken nicht weiter auszuführen und Simons Aggressivität ließ ihn vorsichtig werden. Unbedacht wanderte seine rechte Hand in seine Tasche, wo sie den Zauberstab fest umklammerte.

„Ganz genau! Ich werde dich in deiner derzeitigen Verfassung nicht weiter unterrichten. Lerne dich zu konzentrieren, dann kannst du wieder anfangen, aber _so_ nicht! Ich werde Dumbledore meine Entscheidung morgen früh zukommen lassen. Geh jetzt schlafen."

Harry widersprach, aber Simon ließ nicht mehr mit sich reden und so schlurfte Harry resigniert zur Tür. Doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, warf er noch einen Blick zurück und erschauderte. Simon hatte sich wieder hingesetzt, das Gesicht tief in seiner Robe vergraben und schluchzte.

„Simon?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Der Angesprochene sah auf, Tränen liefen über seine Wange und, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, biss er sich auf die Lippe, die kurz darauf mit einem dünnen Film von dunkelrotem Blut benetzt war. Harry fielen tausend Dinge ein, die er sagen wollte, aber er brachte nichts davon über seine Lippen. Schweigend trat er langsam und bedacht wieder zu Simon.

„Es ist wegen Hermine, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Harry. Simon nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „Sie ist doch nicht… sie ist nicht tot?"

„Nein", sagte Simon heiser und bot Harry an sich wieder zu setzen, „Es ist nur… sie fehlt mir … Ich habe Angst, dass der dunkle Lord sie quälen lässt und letztendlich tötet…" Wieder biss sich Simon auf die Unterlippe und das Blut lief ihm den Mundwinkel hinunter, doch jetzt aus der Nähe betrachtet, schimmerte es lila-bläulich.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry, „mir geht es genauso, aber… ich … ich…"

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen, aber ich … ich habe Angst, dass es zu spät ist, bevor du vorbereitet bist."

„Ich würde ja gerne, aber… ich schaff es einfach noch nicht."

Simon lächelte gequält.

„Aber du bist nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, vielleicht müssen wir irgendwann das Risiko eingehen, aber nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, geh jetzt trotzdem schlafen. Wir können übernächste Nacht weiter daran arbeiten."

„Aber…"

„Deine Legilimentik hat absolute Priorität, das sagt selbst Dumbledore … wegen dem übrigen Unterricht mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

# - # - #

Ein Hauch von Frühling hatte den Norden Schottlands ergriffen. Für Ende März war es erstaunlich warm und Harry verbrachte den Großteil des Nachmittags mit Ginny draußen auf den Wiesen. Während des Spaziergangs erzählte er ihr von seinen erfolglosen Versuchen in Legilimentik und Simons großer Sorge um Hermine.

„Ihr schafft das schon", murmelte Ginny, „Hermine würde nicht wollen, dass sich Simon in unnötige Gefahr begibt… Sie … sie muss nur durchhalten." Harry nickte schweigend und nahm seine Freundin bei der Hand. Sie blieben stehen und für den Bruchteil von Sekunden trafen sich ihre Augen. Ginnys Blick verriet, dass sie mehr Angst um Hermine hatte, als sie zugab. Doch Ginny sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn nur in ihre Arme und küsste ihn.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich noch habe", flüsterte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen, „Hogwarts ist einsam geworden, seit so viele fehlen" Ginny nickte. Einen Moment lang standen sie nur da und Harry drückte seine Freundin an sich. Er dachte an Theodor und Claire, Dora und Simon und natürlich die vielen anderen, aber zu allererst an Hermine. Harry hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass insgesamt fünf Schüler einfach verschwunden waren. Hermine war zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs in der Bibliothek gewesen, wo neben ihr auch Sally-Ann Perks und Parvati Patil zum letzen mal gesehen wurden. Die letzten Hinweise auf Terry Boot und Owen Caulwell gab es von einem Zweitklässler, welcher sie in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte. Blaise und Millicent hatten die Schule freiwillig verlassen und waren mit Sicherheit nun in die Dienste Lord Voldemorts getreten. Harry seufzte und löste sich aus Ginnys Umarmung. Schweigend gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

# - # - #

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war inzwischen verweist, doch Harry saß noch an seinen Hausaufgaben. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen, doch Simon würde frühestens in einer Stunde hier sein, um den Legilimentikunterricht fortzusetzen. Professor Peony hatte ihren Unterricht wieder aufgenommen und zur Freude der UTZ Schüler das Thema der magisch infizierten Wunden aufgenommen. Harry beendete gerade seinen Aufsatz hierüber, als das Feuer im Kamin grün aufflammte.

„Harry?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und erkannte mit Verwunderung das blasse Gesicht von Simon, „Ich kann nicht kommen… Es gibt hier ein paar Probleme mit den jungen Vampiren."

„Schlimm?", fragte Harry und eilte zum Kamin.

„Na ja, einige akzeptieren mich nicht als ihren Anführer… Der Instinkt treibt sie zu ihren Schöpfern… es … es ist nicht einfach", seufzte er.

„Warum?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen… mein Schöpfer ist tot. Doch es ist bekannt, dass eine enge emotionale und instinktive Bindung der jungen Vampire zu ihren Schöpfern existiert. Das Problem besteht in erster Linie darin, dass sie vom Verstand her eine Abneigung gegen die Vampire haben, da sie mit dem dunklem Lord zusammengearbeitet und sie zu dem gemacht haben, was sie sind, aber sie können gegen ihre Instinkte nicht ankämpfen… Ich wage es nicht, sie alleine zu lassen."

„Aber unser Unterricht… Simon, er ist wichtig!", protestierte Harry.

„Ich weiß, aber ich … ich denke ich muss mit ihnen erst mal wieder auf Nahrungssuche gehen, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen." Harry erschauderte. „Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf, dass sie nicht in den Genuss von Menschenblut kommen werden. Übe du nur weiter an deiner visuellen Vorstellungskraft… und wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, zeigst du mir das Ergebnis."

„Aber…"

„Du schaffst das schon, bedenk immer die Perspektive… ich habe vorletzte Nacht genügend Vorschläge gemacht… was jetzt kommt ist reine Konzentration und Vorstellungskraft… ich kann dir dabei eh nur wenig behilflich sein, den Schritt musst du alleine schaffen. Ich melde mich, wenn ich ein paar Stunden erübrigen kann. Bis dann."

Simons Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich, ohne das Harry weiter widersprechen konnte. Einen Moment lang starrte er noch auf die Flammen, die nun wieder in ihrer normalen Farbe leuchteten, doch ihre plötzliche Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, sodass er gezwungen war sich zurückzulehnen.

Der Slytherin blieb noch sehr lange im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und versuchte die notwendigen Bilder zu erschaffen und in seiner Vorstellung zu festigen. Er war nie ganz zufrieden mit ihnen, aber er wusste auch nie, was daran nicht stimmte. So gab er es letztendlich auf und legte sich schlafen.

# - # - #

Die Woche verging, ohne dass Harry etwas von Simon hörte. Jeden Abend hatte er sich vor dem Schlafen gehen die Bilder ins Gedächtnis gerufen und sie verändert. Es klappte inzwischen schon ganz gut und er hoffte, dass Simon nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ, um mit ihm den letzten Feinschliff an ihnen vorzunehmen.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und löschte das Licht. Crabbe und Goyle waren schon längst eingeschlafen und schnarchten laut, doch Harry lag noch hellwach und starrte seinen Betthimmel an. Nach dem Angriff hatten sich die Artikel im Tagespropheten überschlagen. Überall waren Berichte über den Angriff, sowie die Namen der Toten zu lesen und die Auroren suchten nach den Vermissten. Es gab eine große Diskussion über Abwehrmaßnahmen gegenüber von Vampiren und vieles mehr, doch mittlerweile war es wieder ruhiger geworden. Keiner wusste, wo sich Voldemort aufhielt, oder was er plante und keinen Leser des Tagespropheten interessierte mehr, was aus den verschwundenen Schülern geworden war. Harry wälzte sich lange schlaflos hin und her und dachte an Hermine, Simon, Theodor und vor allem an Voldemort und seinen eigenen hoffentlich baldigen Durchbruch in Legilimentik.

_Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und strahlte mit aller Kraft über das weite flache Land. Der Boden war feucht und weich und seine Beine brachten Harry schnell näher an ein riesiges Haus, welches einsam und verlassen vor ihm stand. Eine handvoll kahler Bäume bog sich im eisigen Wind. Der Anblick der Villa im Moor, kam ihm vage bekannt vor und einen Moment erzitterte er innerlich, jedoch ohne seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit zu verringern. Die Verandatreppe knarrte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht, doch ohne zu zögern trat er in die Villa der Lestranges. Der modrige Geruch war ihm noch in allzu unliebsamer Erinnerung, aber ohne zu stoppen und ohne den grausigen Erinnerungen trotzend, schritt er fest entschlossen den Gang zum ehemaligen Wohnzimmer entlang. Ein Feuer brannte in dem riesigen Kamin auf Harrys rechter Seite und erwärmte, den von Kälte und Nässe verwitterten, Raum. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jäh auf einen in dunklen Roben eingehüllten Mann gerichtet, der demütig vor Harrys Füße fiel._

„_My Lord", sagte der Todesser. Harry erschauderte innerlich. Er wollte aufschreien, aufwachen, oder einfach nur aufhören in Voldemorts Gedanken zu sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht und so versuchte er sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, um den dunklen Lord nicht auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. „Wir haben einen von ihnen!", sagte der Todesser weiter, den Harry als Rodolphus Lestrange erkannt hatte. Der Todesser erhob sich und wies zu zwei weiteren Todessern, in deren Mitte ein Gefangener stand. Der Lord trat näher heran und Harry sah das bekannte, blasse Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Die sonst so ordentlichen braunen Haare waren zerzaust. Seine Augen waren dunkelrot unterlaufen und starrten den dunklen Lord voller Verachtung an. Einer der beiden Todesser stieß ihn vor Voldemort auf die Knie. _

„_Das ist Dean Thomas", sagte der Todesser kühl, „Ein Gryffindor aus meinem Jahrgang, er war allein unterwegs…" Harry erschauderte, als er die Stimme des Todessers erkannte und für einen Moment sah er die eisblauen, kalten Augen und die blonden Strähnen des Haares._

„_Von Simon Lestrange fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur", sagte Draco, „Aber weit kann er nicht sein."_

Die Narbe brannte als Harry mit einem Schrei erwachte. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er begriff was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Voldemort war immer noch hinter Simon her und wenn sie Dean gefangen genommen hatten, war Simon sicher in der Nähe und suchte nach ihm.

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und setzte sich auf. Er musste zu Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter würde gewiss einen Weg finden, Simon zu warnen. Barfuss hastete er aus dem Schlafsaal, hinaus in den dunklen Korridor. Er bereute augenblicklich sich nichts übergezogen zu haben, denn hier in den Gängen war es eiskalt und zugig, doch er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte die unzähligen Stufen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf.

Erst als er den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichte, erinnerte er sich, dass er das aktuelle Passwort nicht kannte. Er versuchte es mit dem Alten, doch nach dem Angriff der Vampire, waren alle Passwörter geändert worden und wie erwartet auch das des Schulleiterbüros. Er versuchte noch ein paar weitere Naschereien, die der Schulleiter favorisierte, doch nichts tat sich.

„Potter, was haben Sie hier draußen zu suchen?" Harry wirbelte herum und erkannte unweit von ihm im Schatten des Torbogens die Silhouette von Filch.

„Ich muss ganz dringend zu Professor Dumbledore, es … es ist wichtig."

„Der Schulleiter ist nicht da", schnarrte Filch, „wende dich an deinen Hauslehrer oder verzieh dich schleunigst wieder in dein Bett. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"

„Aber… aber es ist…"

„Das ist meine letzte Warnung!", bellte der Hausmeister übelgelaunt. Harry nickte und hastete an ihm vorbei, bevor Filch auf die Idee kam ihm Punkte abzuziehen oder ihm eine Strafarbeit aufzuhalsen. Seine Füße fühlten sich eisig an, doch er beeilte sich nicht. Er überlegte, ob er Professor Peony wecken sollte, aber entschied sich schließlich dagegen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen zog er sich rasch um und setzte sich letztendlich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor das Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren in die Nacht. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, Simon eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Seine Narbe auf der Stirn ziepte noch immer und Harry hatte die vage Ahnung, dass Voldemort ungeduldig war. Harry quälten die Fragen, was gerade in der Lestrangevilla vor sich ging und was mit Dean geschah, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, seine Legilimentik zu benutzen.

Voldemorts Ungeduld war schließlich zum Greifen nah und Harry spürte den wütenden Zorn des Lords deutlich am erneuten Aufflammen des Schmerzens auf seiner Stirn. Er sah zur Uhr über dem Kamin; es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis Harry zum Unterricht musste und wer weiß, vielleicht war Dumbledore auch dann noch nicht wieder im Schloss. Harry überlegte nicht was er tat, er schloss nur einfach seine Augen und suchte die Dunkelheit nach seinem Feind ab. Es entpuppte sich als Vorteil, dass er wusste, wo Voldemort sich aufhielt und schon in Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatte er ihn gefunden.

_Erst nur schwammig und ungenau erkannte er die Konturen der Todesser und dessen, was wohl Dean Thomas war, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. _

„_Du willst also nicht…", sagte der Lord drohend._

„_Niemals!", keuchte Dean heiser. Harry musste entsetzt unzählige Wunden entdecken, die dem Vampir sämtliche Kräfte geraubt hatten und offensichtlich Schmerzen bereiteten. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn gefoltert, doch der Grund, der dahinter liegende Plan, blieb Harry verborgen. _

„_Tötet ihn", befahl der Lord kühl und trat einen Schritt zurück._

„_Meister", wisperte Draco, „Er könnte uns sicher noch von Nutzen sein."_

„_Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen?" Hass glomm aus Voldemorts Augen und sein Blick fixierte den jungen Todesser, „Was soll ich mit einem Vampir, der mir nicht gehorchen will? Morticia, wird ihn nicht zu sich nehmen und zu den anderen Geiseln kann man ihn kaum stecken… Sie sind zu wertvoll." Harry wurde hellhörig. Er suchte in Voldemorts Gedanken nach einem Bild dieser Geiseln. Ein Stichwort, das durchaus geeignet war, um einen Ansatz zur Beeinflussung zu finden. _

_Harry fand das Bild; ein Raum offenbarte sich ihm und er sah eine handvoll Schüler zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sitzen unter ihnen in zerrissener Phönixhausrobe Hermine, die sich erschöpft an Parvati lehnte. Neben ihr erkannte er Terry Boot, der in sich gekehrt etwas vor sich hin murmelte und Owen Coulwell, der offensichtlich ohnmächtig neben dem Ravenclawschüler auf dem Boden lag. _

_Draco kniete sich demütig nieder. _

„_Antworte!" befahl der Lord._

_Das Bild der Gefangenen verblasste langsam. Harry versuchte es zu umklammern, es festzuhalten. Er wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen, nicht bevor er wusste, wo sich dieser Raum befand. Überstürzt dachte er an eine Möglichkeit den Lord zu zwingen, diesen Gedanken weiter auszuführen und projizierte ein Bild, dass dem gerade sehr ähnlich war. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Stirn, doch Harry versuchte die Verbindung trotz allem aufrecht zu erhalten. Er musste es diesmal schaffen, koste es was es wolle. Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er erblickte ein Fenster, welches magisch versiegelt zu sein schien. Auf der anderen Seite waren zerklüftete Berghänge zu erkennen, die durch den Nebel nicht näher zu bestimmen waren. _

„_Nein, verzeiht mir", wisperte Draco demütig, „Ihr habt natürlich recht… Entschuldigt mein Verhalten"_

„_Dann töte den Vampir!", befahl Voldemort scharf. Draco nickte und erhob sich. _

„_NEIN!", schrie Harry, „NICHT DEAN!"_ Der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe flammte erneut auf, rote Augen bohrten sich in die seinen und Harry glaubte sein Kopf würde jeden Moment zerbersten. Er sah einen gleißend weiß-blauen Blitz der Dean traf und ihn schreiend zu Boden stürzen ließ. Doch Harry wollte nicht sehen, was passierte. Das Bild der Gefangenen, in dem er sich noch aufhielt verschwamm und riss Harry in eine unwirkliche Dunkelheit. Gedanken und Erinnerungen wirbelten wie Blitze, um ihn herum und ein Schwall grausamer Erinnerungen, die ihm nicht gehörten brach auf ihn ein. Harry schrie und versuchte sich aus Voldemorts Kopf zurückzuziehen. Seine Narbe brannte noch immer, doch der Schmerz ließ allmählich nach. Er musste an Simons Warnung denken, die er zu Beginn seiner letzten Legilimentikstunde gegeben hatte. _„Der eine hat den Geist des anderen einfach in sich verschlungen, sodass lediglich eine leere Hülle zurückgeblieben war. … Man könnte es mit dem Kuss eines Dementors vergleichen…"_

Vergeblich schrie Harry um Hilfe. Seine Augen hatte er inzwischen fest geschlossen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die fremden Gedanken, die ihn nun gänzlich durchströmten. Panisch versuchte er seine Okklumentik aufzubauen. Der Schmerz seiner Narbe war nun vollständig verebbt und auch der Zustrom der fremden Gedanken hatte nachgelassen.

Er wagte es nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst davor, was er sehen würde. Er nahm noch immer den fauligen Geruch der alten Villa wahr und hörte das Knistern des Feuers. Schritte näherten sich ihm.

„My Lord", hörte er Rodolphus besorgte Stimme, „Was ist mit Ihnen?" Harry registrierte wie seine Hand sich hob, um die Frage abzuwinken. Es kostete all seine Kraft sich gegen diese Bewegung zu sträuben. Sein Wille war noch nicht geschwächt, er war noch immer nicht ganz in Voldemorts Gewalt und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, um sich selbst zu schlagen. Der daraus entstandene Schmerz war echt. Seine Wange brannte und er öffnete benebelt die Augen.

Verwundert stellte er fest dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Boden lag und unzählige Schüler um ihn herumstanden und ihn entsetzt anstarrten. Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, denn noch immer hatte er den Eindruck sich in der Villa aufzuhalten. Nur sehr schwerfällig wagte Harry sich zu erheben. Sein Geist sträubte sich dagegen und sagte ihm er solle liegen bleiben und den Kampf aufgeben. Er spürte wie fremde und eigene Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten. Doch er selbst konnte den Strom nicht kontrollieren.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf. Der Strudel der Erinnerung drohte ihn in eine Ohnmacht zu reißen und nur am Rande nahm er Pansy wahr, die sich zu ihm niederbeugte.

„Wer gibt dir das Recht mich anzufassen", zischte Harry und war sich dem bedrohlichen Ausdruck seines Gesichtes durchaus bewusst. Pansy ließ ihn erschrocken los, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb musternd auf ihm hängen.

„Harry?" fragte sie zögernd, „Was ist passiert."

„Was sollte es DICH kümmern wie es mir geht, du dreckige Verräterin", fuhr Harry sie böse an. Harrys Gedanken rasten, dass hatte er doch nicht etwa gesagt? Doch der Ausdruck auf Pansys Gesicht, das ihm geschockt entgegenblickte, bestätigte seine Befürchtungen und er spürte wie sein Mund sich öffnete, um eine Entschuldigung zu formen, und wusste doch, dass es Beleidigungen werden würden. Mit aller Gewalt presst er seine Lippen wieder aufeinander und spürte zeitgleich die Flut von Voldemorts Gedanken erneut in seinem Kopf.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	23. Bittere Wahrheit

**So, da will ich meinen drei Lesern wieder etwas bieten... tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber meine beta ist umgezogen und hatte längere Zeit kein Internet um mir die Korrekturen zuzuschicken... aber dafür dürfte es jetzt ein wenig schneller gehen... versprochen.**

**Danke an mrsgalagiel, Tayet und Eva Luna für ihre Reviews... mich immer darüber freu **

**# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # **

**Bittere Wahrheit - Locked together in hatred**

Obwohl Harry sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befand und das Ziepen und Brennen seiner Narbe inzwischen gänzlich erloschen war, wusste er, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinem Todfeind noch immer existierte. Als er die Augen ein weiteres Mal schloss, spürte er sofort, dass der dunkle Lord allein in einen der modrigen, samtblauen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.

Voldemort erhob sich plötzlich und verließ das Haus. Sobald er das eiserne Tor durchschritt und die gewöhnliche Muggelstraße, die durch das Moor verlief, erreicht hatte, disapparierte er. Harry riss, von der Klarheit dieser Bilder erschrocken, seine Augen auf und schlug sich erneut zerstreut gegen den Hinterkopf, als ob er dadurch den Lord aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen könnte.

„Harry?" Der Angesprochene hob mühsam seinen Kopf und blickte in Pansys fassungslose, fragende Augen. Die Emotionen, wie die abgrundtiefe Abneigung und den Hass, den der Lord für sie übrig hatte, waren wieder nahezu greifbar und Harry wagte es nicht erneut seinen Mund aufzumachen, doch seine ruhelosen Augen verrieten seine Angst, „Professor Peony kommt gleich", flüsterte das Slytherinmädchen vorsichtig, näherte sich jedoch nicht.

Er spürte, dass es dort, wo sich der dunkle Lord jetzt aufhielt, sehr kühl war, aber Harry traute sich nicht seine Augen zu schließen, stattdessen sah er sich gezwungenermaßen im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Harry konnte nicht einmal unterscheiden, ob er es war, der sich interessiert die Gemälde und die umstehenden Schüler ansah, oder ob diese Bewegungen durch Voldemorts Gedanken gesteuert wurden. Tief durchatmend und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, weigerte er sich die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen und spürte einen vehementen Widerstand.

„_Nein, ich will das jetzt nicht"_ Obwohl er diese Worte nur dachte und fest entschlossen, versuchte sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, erreichte er lediglich, dass der Sturm in seinem Kopf erneut aufflammte. Harrys Körper versteifte sich und drängte die fremden Gedanken von sich, doch der Widerstand, den der Lord ihm entgegen setzte, war kaum zu brechen. Nur sehr mühsam schaffte er es, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, so dass die Flut der fremden Gedanken und Eindrücke langsam nachließ, doch dabei riss diese Flut einen Teil seines Selbst mit sich in eine tiefe Dunkelheit. Harry erzitterte, als ihn eisige Kälte umfing. Er wusste, dass er in Voldemorts Gedanken zu verschwinden drohte und wehrte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, gegen den Strom. Wenn er sich jetzt verlor, hatte Voldemort gesiegt. Harry wusste nicht, zu welchem Zeitpunkt er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch bis die Dunkelheit sich wieder auflöste, musste eine ganze Weile vergangen sein. Voldemort stand in einem großen, hellen Raum mit hohen Decken. An einem riesigen Tisch, mit herrschaftlichen Stühlen, saß ein älterer Mann. Er trug einen purpurnen Samtumhang und hatte weißes schulterlanges Haar. Sein Gesicht wirkte ängstlich und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, während er mit unsicherer Stimme sprach.

„My … my Lord… ich – ich kann Ihnen nicht viel mehr sagen, als ich gerade eben berichtet habe. Ich habe nicht die Macht das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Suchen Sie sich einen anderen, stärkeren Legilimentiker! Meine Gabe reicht - weiß Gott - nicht aus um das zu vollbringen."

„Ich hatte mir mehr von dir erhofft, Gumbin", sagte der Lord scharf und trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab näher an den älteren Herrn heran. Gumbin erstarrte und seine Augen fixierten den Zauberstab mit einem Ausdruck panischer Angst.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, doch es änderte nichts. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann so gut wie tot war, spürte, wie Voldemort seine Kräfte bündelte, um den todbringenden Fluch auszusprechen. Der Slytherin versuchte, die dafür notwendigen Gefühle, die nun auch ihn ergriffen, abzuwehren. Obwohl Harry den alten Mann nicht kannte und nicht wusste, was oder wer er war, versuchte er mit aller Kraft seine Energie darauf zu verwenden, den aufkommenden Hass von sich zu lenken. Voldemort durfte diesen Mann nicht töten, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es verhindern sollte. Harry betrachtete den alten Mann besorgt, welcher immer weiter in seinem Stuhl zusammensank.

„Avada Kedavra" Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Zauberstab und traf den Mann, der sofort tot zu Boden glitt.

# - # - #

„Harry?" Eine wohlbekannte Stimme sprach ihn an. Sie war beruhigend und alarmierend zugleich. Harry umklammerte mit der Hand etwas, das sein Zauberstab sein musste, rührte sich aber vorerst nicht. Wenn er sich auf seinen eigenen Körper konzentrierte, von dem er zumindest glaubte, dass er das war, lag er jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Boden im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern auf einer weichen Matratze.

„Harry?" Wieder rief die bekannte Stimme und diesmal hörte er den besorgten Unterton, der darin mitschwang. Es kostete ihn sehr viel Überwindung sich umzudrehen und noch mehr die Augen zu öffnen. Vorsichtig und immer noch benommen blinzelte er. Nur verschwommen nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel und erblickte schließlich das überaus besorgte Gesicht des Schulleiters, der neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und ihn interessiert musterte.

„Schön dich wieder wach zu sehen", sagte er leise. Harry war lange nicht mehr so froh gewesen, den Schulleiter zu sehen, und doch spürte er innerlich den jahrzehntelangen Hass, den Voldemort in _sich_ aufgestaut hatte. Der Sturm in seinem Kopf entbrannte, heftiger als je zuvor, und er hob rasch seinen Zauberstab, um diesen auf den Schulleiter zu richten. Harry hatte praktisch keine Macht mehr über sich und sein Handeln. Es war, als wäre er im Moment nur eine Marionette Voldemorts. Er war sich dennoch bewusst, was passieren würde, gäbe er sich Voldemorts Einfluss hin. Wie bei der Ermordung des fremden Mannes zuvor, regierten die gebündelte Wut und der Hass, wie auch der Wille diesen Mann zu töten, Harrys Gedanken. Es war anstrengend sich gegen diesen Hass, der Harry beinahe um den Verstand brachte, zu wehren.

„Avada Kedavra", schrie Harry, riss aber im Kampf gegen den fremden Einfluss, die Hand zur Seite und der grüne Strahl der seinen Zauberstab verließ, verfehlte Dumbledore um Haaresbreite. Obwohl Harry nicht die Macht über seine Gedanken hatte, schien sein Körper ihm noch immer in Maßen zu gehorchen. Fassungslos ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen, welcher Funken sprühend zu Boden ging. Voldemort fluchte und Harry musste einen Schwall wüster Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen, doch er verweigerte dem Lord sich nach seinem Zauberstab zu bücken.

Es sah sicher seltsam aus, wie Harry sich auf dem Bett wand und zudem immer wieder mit der Hand, über die er gerade die Gewalt hatte, nach sich selbst schlug.  Er spürte den Schmerz kaum noch, doch es hielt ihn davon ab, den nahe gelegenen Zauberstab zu ergreifen und den Todesfluch ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen. Erst als Dumbledore den Zauberstab mit einem Sammelzauber zu sich holte, nahm die Beeinflussung durch Lord Voldemort ab und nach und nach, gewann Harry die Kontrolle über sich zurück. Voldemort war irgendwie noch immer da, doch im Moment war Harry stark genug sich gegen dessen Einfluss zu behaupten.

„Professor", flüsterte Harry schwach, „Ich … ich – helfen Sie mir." Doch ob und was der Schulleiter darauf sagte, hörte er schon nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment umfing ihn eine angenehme Dunkelheit und er wurde ohnmächtig.

# - # - # - # - Simon - # - # - # - #

Die Nacht war stürmisch und der Regen prasselte trommelnd gegen die Fenster des Krankenflügels. Am Horizont war gelegentlich ein Blitz zu sehen und noch viel seltener ein grummelnder Donnerschlag zu hören. Der Schulleiter hatte Simon Stunden zuvor eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und er war sofort nach Hogwarts gekommen, um sich Harrys Zustand näher anzusehen. Er war nicht lange bei ihm gewesen, ein paar kurze Einblicke in Harrys Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt reichten aus, um die Lage einzuschätzen. Nun saß er wenige Meter von Harry entfernt und wartete auf Dumbledore.

Harry schrie zwischenzeitlich immer wieder nach Hilfe. Der innere Kampf hatte ihn geschwächt und er hatte sich mehrfach gefährlich verletzt. Madame Pomfrey versuchte immer wieder ihm beruhigende oder aufbauende Tränke einzuflößen doch der Erfolg blieb bisher aus. Nichts von dem half Harry sich zu beruhigen und auch Simons gutes Zureden hatte nicht sehr viel bewirkt. Besorgt betrachtete er Harry und durch seine Augen sah er auch den dunklen Lord, der _ihn_ wiederum mit ganz besonderem Interesse musterte. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm hatte schon lange nicht mehr derart gebrannt, wie jetzt in Harrys Gegenwart und je nachdem, wer in Harrys Kopf die Oberhand gewann, desto intensiver fühlte er die Aura des dunklen Lords, oder die verzweifelten, erfolglosen Versuche Harrys, sich dem zu verwehren.

„Mr. Lestrange", sagte Dumbledore, der beinahe lautlos zu ihm trat, „Wie geht es dem Jungen?" Simon warf noch einen bemitleidenden Blick auf Harry, dann schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus", seufzte der Vampir und erhob sich. In voller Größer überragte er den Schulleiter um einige Zentimeter. Dumbledore, sah übermüdet aus, dennoch war sein Geist hellwach und Simon schritt voran, um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Erst nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

„Professor, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber…" Simon brach ab.

„Was?"

„Nun ja, es ist etwas kurios. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen… oder davon gehört, aber es scheint so, als wären ihre Gedanken so ineinander verschlungen, dass sie … na ja … sie ergeben einen Geist, der zwei Körper beherrscht."

„Das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass keiner von beiden die Vorherrschaft besitzt, sie können sich gegenseitig beeinflussen und ich kann durch Harrys Kopf sehen, was der dunkle Lord gerade tut … nicht was er plant. Es ist zu wirr, um irgendetwas in diesem Kopf zu finden, das uns irgendwelche hilfreichen Hinweise bieten kann… Harry hat versucht mir einige Dinge, die er erfahren hat zu sagen… die vermissten Schüler sind noch am Leben, aber er weiß nicht wo - und … und Dean ist tot, sowie Harry den Tod eines Menschen mit ansehen musste, den der dunkle Lord Gumbin genannt hatte."

„Und Voldemort?" Simon spürte einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, als Dumbledore den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und fuhr unbeirrt fort:

„Der dunkle Lord … er … er hat Harry zwischenzeitlich gezwungen mir zu zeigen, wem ich verpflichtet bin. Ich musste mir einige abfällige Bemerkungen gefallen lassen, er hat keinen Zweifel an seinen Absichten gelassen … Er will nach wie vor meine Gabe."

„Kannst du sie trennen?"

„Ich wage es nicht", flüsterte Simon kaum hörbar und dachte an das Gewirr von Gedanken, in welches er vorhin eingesehen hatte, „Der dunkle Lord und Harry sind gleichwertige Gegner. Die Aussicht, dass sie sich von selbst trennen steht nicht sonderlich gut, demgegenüber ist das Risiko da mit hineingezogen zu werden, um sie auseinander zu reißen, viel zu groß. Es tut mir leid."

„Wenn sie nicht getrennt werden können, was geschieht dann mit Harry?"

„Mmh…" Simon seufzte und ließ sich die Frage ein paar Mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen, „Obwohl die Gabe gleich ausgeprägt ist, hat der dunkle Lord die besseren Chancen. Er hat die größere Erfahrung, und durch viele schwarzmagische Verwandlungen ist er unabhängiger und vor allem skrupelloser." Simon erschauderte, „Er wird alles daran setzen die Verbindung zu kappen, um Harry dadurch zu einer leeren, willenlosen Hülle zu machen."

„Hattest du nicht behauptet, die beiden wären untrennbar miteinander verbunden?"

„Ja, hatte ich, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sich an den äußeren Umständen nichts verändert. Erreicht der dunkle Lord sein Ziel, seine Legilimentik durch das Kleptorus-Ritual zu perfektionieren, ist er der bessere Legilimentiker und wird dann Harry ohne Zögern vernichten können." Simon erschauderte, wie es jedes Mal passierte, wenn er an das Kleptorus-Ritual dachte. Zwar hatte er als Vampir bereits einen Vorgeschmack auf den Tod bekommen und vor diesem selbst keine Angst mehr, wohl aber vor den Qualen und den Schmerzen. Mit Mühe schob er den Gedanken beiseite und sah neugierig zu Dumbledore hinüber, der schweigend neben ihm stand. Seine Worte hatten die Sorgen und Befürchtungen des Schulleiters wahr werden lassen. Er hatte so viel Hoffnung in Harry gelegt, vielleicht zu viel, dass dies ein harter Rückschlag für ihn war.

Der Vampir musterte den Schulleiter eindringlich, fand aber selbst kaum tröstende Worte. Die einzige Hoffnung, die er ihm geben konnte, war, dass Harry lernte seine Legilimentik und Okklumentik zu beherrschen und somit wieder einen Teil seiner Unabhängigkeit zurück erlangen könnte, um vielleicht sogar eines Tages in der Lage zu sein, den dunklen Lord zu beeinflussen. Er musste aber im nächsten Atemzug seine Hilfe verweigern, denn alles was man Harry sagte, oder versuchte beizubringen, würde der dunkle Lord ebenso hören und lernen; eine weitere Konsequenz war daher auch, dass der dunkle Lord über Harrys Gedanken in der Lage war, Harrys Gegenüber zu _‚lesen'_ oder zu beeinflussen.

Nach dem Gespräch ging Simon noch einmal kurz zu Harry, doch dessen Situation war nach wie vor unverändert. Es war deprimierend, die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt in einem derart erbärmlichen Zustand zu erleben. Mit Mühe riss er sich schließlich gegen vier Uhr morgens los und verließ das Schloss, um noch vor Sonnenaufgang wieder in seinem Unterschlupf, einer Höhle in den schottischen Highlands, zu gelangen. Den verbliebenen Schülern, die dort auf ihn warteten, erzählte er lediglich, dass Dean, dem dunklen Lord in die Finger gefallen und inzwischen von diesem getötet worden war. Doch über Harry verlor er kein Wort.

# - # - # - # - Ginny - # - # - # - #

Dicke Tränen liefen über Ginnys Gesicht. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie bei Harrys Anblick weinen musste. Jede freie Minute saß sie an seinem Bett und dies nun schon seit mehreren Tagen. Meist war sie einfach da und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Harry irgendwelche unsinnigen Sätze von sich gab. Man hatte ihr zwar erklärt, was passiert war, doch hatte sie es nie verstanden und jetzt musste sie sich Sätze anhören, die zum Teil aus primitiven Beschimpfungen und Erniedrigungen bestanden und zum andern Teil reizende Liebeserklärungen für ihre Treue waren. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Bett. Sie wusste nie wie Harry auf ihre Nähe reagierte, manchmal war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt erkannte.

Dieses Mal sagte er nichts, als sie seine Hand ergriff und sanft mit ihren Fingern darüber streichelte. Der Blick den Harry ihr zuwarf, war zuerst verwirrt, später lächelte er sie schweigend an. In diesen Momenten sprach er nie besonders viel. Schniefend wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr beinahe gelang.

„Ginny", flüsterte er, „Du musst nicht traurig sein und du darfst keine Angst um mich haben, bitte." Sie nickte und doch füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen. Sie hatte Angst, sogar große Angst. Der Klos im Hals machte es ihr unmöglich irgendetwas zu erwidern und schweigend rückte sie ein Stück näher an Harry heran und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter und weinte.

# - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - #

Auch Harry hatte Angst. Er spürte mit jedem Tag, der verging und an dem er gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfte, wie erschöpfend es war. Seine Kräfte ließen immer weiter nach und es blieb ihm oft nichts anderes übrig, als sich selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen, um seinen eigenen Körper zu spüren. Er wollte einfach nur fühlen, dass es ihn wirklich noch gab, dass er noch in der Lage war seinen Körper willentlich zu beeinflussen und, dass er sich von Voldemort abgrenzen konnte.

Obwohl Voldemort der Stärkere von ihnen war, verbergen konnte er nichts mehr vor Harry. Er konnte nichts mehr tun was Harry nicht mitbekam und das war Voldemort genauso bewusst wie Harry. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, weshalb der dunkle Lord seid dem Unfall nicht mehr bei den Geiseln gewesen war, oder mit Todessern wichtige Dinge besprochen hatte.

Madame Pomfrey verabreichte ihm jeden Abend einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, damit Harry wenigstens für kurze Zeit ruhig war und eine Chance bekam wieder neue Kräfte für den kommenden Tag zu sammeln. Meist schlief Harry nie länger als ein paar Stunden und trotz des Trankes glaubte er immer noch ganz, ganz vage mitzubekommen, was Voldemort gerade tat. Im Traum sah er Todesser, die Befehle entgegen nahmen, und er sah Hermine und die anderen Gefangenen, doch wenn er erwachte, wusste er kaum noch irgendetwas, was sich als hilfreich erweisen könnte. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass Harry nie wieder schlafen dürfte, um Voldemort außer Gefecht zu setzen, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Sein Wille versuchte alle irgendwie nützlichen Hinweise aus dem täglichen Kampf zu ziehen, um wenigstens ein Fünkchen Hoffnung auf eine Wendung zum Besseren zu sehen.

# - # - # - # - Madame Pomfrey - # - # - # - #

Es war spät in der Nacht. Harry hatte sich schreiend in seinem Bett aufgebäumt. Madam Pomfrey war durch die Schreie aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt. Seine Worte verstand sie nicht. Hastig stand sie auf und noch während sie sich einen Morgenmantel überwarf, rannte sie zu dem Regal, in dem sie ihre Zaubertränke aufbewahrte. Sie überlegte nicht lange und griff zielsicher nach einer kleinen schwarzen Flasche, bevor sie den Krankenflügel durch eine Seitentür betrat und an das Bett des Slytherins ging.

Harry reagierte nicht auf Ansprache und hatte seine Augen fest verschlossen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Harry überhaupt wach genug war, um irgendetwas aus seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Mit sanften aber dennoch nachdrücklichen Druck, legte sie den Slytherin wieder zurück in die Kissen. Er wehrte sich immer noch heftig und schlug nach ihr. Es war nicht einfach den ungezielten Schlägen auszuweichen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, die kleine Flasche mit ihrer freien Hand zu entkorken und ihm einige Tropfen einzuflössen.

Harry hustete mehrmals heftig und seine Abwehr ließ rasch nach, sodass Madame Pomfrey den Siebtklässler schließlich loslassen konnte. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Der starke Beruhigungstrank schien fürs erste seine Wirkung zu tun, aber aus ihren Erfahrungen der letzten Nächte wusste sie, dass es nicht von langer Dauer sein würde.

Sie stand seufzend auf und holte aus ihrem Lager Verbandmaterial und noch weitere Tränke und Lösungen. Vorsichtig entnahm sie einen dicken Verband von Harrys rechten Oberschenkel und begutachtete die darunter liegende Wunde. Sie war nach wie vor entzündet und mit einem Tuch säuberte sie die Wundränder, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und erneut versuchte sie zu heilen. Es gelang ihr nicht, doch auch nach einer weiteren Begutachtung und mehreren Versuchen der magischen Wundheilung tat sich nichts. Harry stöhnte ihm Schlaf auf und seine Hand fuhr ungezielt über die Wunde. Wie auch immer er sie sich zugezogen hatte, die Entzündung wollte nicht weichen und schließlich bestrich sie sie mit einer antiseptischen Paste und verband sie von neuem.

# - # - #

Einige Tage später betrat Madame Pomfrey, übermüdet und mit rot unterlaufenden Augen das Büro des Schulleiters, um ihren täglichen Bericht über Harrys Befinden abzugeben. Diesmal lag eine sehr anstrengende Nacht hinter ihr und sie hatte keinen Schlaf finden können. Erschöpft musterte sie den Schulleiter. Sie hatte ihn noch nie derart besorgt erlebt wie in den Tagen nach Harrys Zusammenbruch.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er ruhig und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite, „Möchtest du einen Kaffee? … Ich denke du könntest ihn sehr gut gebrauchen." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er einen Becher starken Kaffees erscheinen und schob ihn der Heilerin entgegen.

„Professor", fing sie müde an und rang nach passenden Worten, „Mr. Potter ist nach wie vor sehr unruhig und redet wirres Zeug." Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee und ihr Blick wanderte durch das Fenster. Draußen regnete es wieder in Strömen und die aufgehende Sonne hatte es noch nicht durch die dicken Regenwolken geschafft.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht kein Auge zubekommen. Harry ist immerzu aufgewacht, wenn ein Schüler in den Krankenflügel kam. Es war einfach entsetzlich. … Er beschimpfte Mr. Creevey als wertloses Schlammblut, als er wegen eines fürchterlichen Ausschlags im Gesicht gebracht wurde. Des Weiteren hatte ich einen Schüler mit einer Krötenschleimvergiftung, einen wegen riesigen Tentakeln, ein weiterer Schüler wurde von seinem Schlafanzug gebissen und Miss Davis glaubt immer noch eine Katze zu sein. Harry hat sie alle aufs übelste beschimpft. … Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn heute die ganze Schule über Harrys Zustand Bescheid wüsste."

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass heute der erste April ist… war es schlimm?" Madame Pomfrey war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Schulleiter noch einmal wiederholen sollte, dass sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte, beließ es aber schließlich bei einem müden Lächeln und drehte die Tasse gedankenverloren in ihren Händen. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter von vor ein paar Tagen und suchte erneut einen Weg das Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken.

„Professor? I-ich … hm … hast du…" Der Mut verließ sie und sie brach ab.

„In der Tat habe ich bereits mit Mrs. Benigus gesprochen", Madame Pomfrey lächelte. Es war erleichternd, dass Dumbledore von sich aus darauf zu sprechen kam, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Und?" fragte die Heilerin vorsichtig und sah von ihrer Kaffeetasse auf.

„Sie werden Harry aufnehmen. Allerdings müssen sie vorher die eine oder andere Zimmerbelegung verändern - Nicht Auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Harry in dem Zustand auf Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom treffen würde… sie können Harry frühestens Ende der Woche nehmen." Madame Pomfrey seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie wusste wie schwer der Schritt für den Schulleiter sein musste, doch sie wusste auch, dass Harry nie wieder der Alte werden konnte und die Versorgung des Jungen war zu aufwändig, als dass man ihm hier in Hogwarts noch helfen konnte.

„Ich danke Ihnen", murmelte Madame Pomfrey, „Da ist er sicher besser aufgehoben, als hier." Mit einer raschen Bewegung erhob sie sich, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging zurück in den Krankenflügel, wo Harry inzwischen wieder erwacht war.

# - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - #

Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und sah sich interessiert im Krankenflügel um. Er hatte kaum Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, aber er spürte, dass die Schüler, die in den anderen Betten lagen, ihn mit Argwohn musterten. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, setzte seine Brille auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Harry wusste nicht was der dunkle Lord gerade tat. Die Verbindung war schwach, aber weiter vorhanden.

Er hatte in der letzten Nacht wieder die Gefangenen gesehen, doch er konnte keine Hinweise auf ihr mögliches Versteck gewinnen. Sie lebten nach wie vor und wurden Rund um die Uhr von Todessern bewacht. Auch wenn er selbst nicht in der Lage war, etwas zu verändern, irgendwo in dieser fremden Gedankenflut mussten doch die nötigen Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort sein. Harry schloss die Augen. Der träge Strom der Gedanken begann sich erneut auf einen heftigen Sturm vorzubereiten und riss Harry rasch tiefer in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt.

„My Lord", Die rauchige Stimme von Morticia drang in Harrys Ohr, „Campbell hat das dritte Medaillon in Transsylvanien ausfindig gemacht. Er hat sich dem dortigen Clanführer angeschlossen. Ich denke es wird ein leichtes sein, ihn zu überlisten."

„Sehr gut", sagte der Lord desinteressiert, „Somit hätten wir, sobald meine Männer erfolgreich waren, vier."

„Fehlt uns nur noch das von Tepesch", sagte Morticia gequält und ihr Blick glitt unruhig durch den halbdunklen Raum, ohne gezielt etwas zu fixieren.

„Genau, … Tepesch hält sich derzeit in Amerika auf. Es ist deine Aufgabe ihn zu stellen und wenn möglich zu töten."

„Aber, aber my Lord…" Die Unsicherheit in Morticias Stimme verriet ihre Angst.

„Tepesch wird sich mir nie im Leben anschließen. Ich weiß wie mächtig er ist, aber er kann einer Vampirdame wie dir wohl kaum widerstehen."

„Sag, was hast du mit den Medaillons vor?" fragte Morticia und sie wich einen Schritt zurück, „Du mischt unsere Clans erneut gegeneinander auf und gefährdest den Frieden, wofür?"

„Morticia, es mag zwar hart klingen, aber das kann ich dir im Moment noch nicht sagen", widersprach der Lord. Harry wurde ganz plötzlich von einer Gedankenflut mitgerissen, die ihn immer mehr von dem Lord entfernte. Harry schrie, als es dunkler wurde. Die wirbelnden Gedanken, machten es ihm unmöglich irgendetwas zu denken. Er versuchte sich auf seinen Körper zu konzentrieren; seine einzig verbliebene Säule, die ihm noch Halt gab. Mehrmals schlug er sich, um nicht auch noch sein Körpergefühl zu verlieren. Der Schmerz ließ seinen Schrei in ein Stöhnen übergehen. Nur ganz vage nahm er den Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey wahr, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

# - # - #

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war er allein. Die restlichen Betten waren verlassen und frisch bezogen. Sogar Madame Pomfrey war nicht in der Nähe. Harry ärgerte sich, dass er nicht herausfinden konnte, was nun weiter mit den Medaillons war und weshalb Voldemort sie haben wollte. Harry stand unsicher von seinem Bett auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er über den kalten Boden zum Fenster. Es war Dunkel, bis auf den hellen rötlichen Streifen, der sich am Horizont abzeichnete, welches bedeuten musste, dass die Nacht gerade erst begonnen hatte.

Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte blieb er eine ganze Weile regungslos stehen. Auch bei Voldemort tat sich nichts. Harry spürte, dass er allein war, verschiedene Gedanken wirbelten planlos umher, doch Harry ignorierte sie und ohne darüber nachzudenken, verließ er, so wie er war, den Krankenflügel. Es war totenstill im Schloss und die Korridore waren allesamt verwaist. Eine Weile streifte er ziellos umher und folgte nur seiner Nase. Auch wenn er nur seinen Pyjama trug, nahm er die Kälte ringsherum nicht wahr. Er stieg unzählige Treppen hinunter, folgte zwei, drei dunklen Korridoren vorbei an den Klassenräumen für Verwandlung und Zaubereigeschichte, durchquerte die Große Halle in Richtung Eichenportal und stieg schließlich die dunkle Wendeltreppe hinab, die ihn zu den Kerkern brachte. Erst als er den Eingang zu Slytherinhaus erreichte, stoppte er. Harry murmelte das Passwort - die Steinwand glitt lautlos beiseite und mit Erstaunen blickte er in einen hell erleuchteten Gemeinschaftsraum, der fast leer war.

„Mr. Potter, was machen Sie hier?", fragte Professor Peony erschrocken und schaute rasch von Harry zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück. Der Slytherin sah ebenfalls vom Schulleiter zu seiner Hauslehrerin. Zwischen ihnen war ein großer Koffer, der ihm erstaunlich bekannt vorkam.

„Was haben Sie mit meinem Koffer vor?" fragte er zurück und sein Blick war nun starr auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Harry, bitte setz dich. Ich werde es dir erklären", sagte der Schulleiter beruhigend. Doch der Angesprochene dachte nicht daran, der Aufforderung zu folgen. Er spürte Voldemorts Einfluss wieder stärker und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was machen Sie mit meinem Koffer?" fragte er erneut, diesmal um einiges ungeduldiger.

„Harry ich- ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber dein Zustand… Es ist so, dass du nicht länger in Hogwarts bleiben kannst, nicht wenn sich keine nennenswerte Verbesserung abzeichnet. Madame Pomfrey ist praktisch überfordert mit der derzeitigen Situation, und glaube mir; es ist nicht gerade…"

„Abschieben wollt ihr mich?" Harry hatte sich so gerade noch unter Kontrolle, dass er den Schulleiter nicht anschrie, aber er spürte wie die Beherrschung zu zerbröckeln begann. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er einen erneuten Sturm fremder und zugleich fast bekannter Gedanken über sich ergehen lassen, die eine weitere Trotzreaktion im Keim ersticken ließ. Er brauchte eine Menge Energie, um sich gegen den Hass zu verwehren, den Voldemort dem Schulleiter entgegenschlug.

„Einen momentlang glaubte Harry sein Bewusstsein erneut zu verlieren, doch er kämpfte wacker gegen die rollende Welle fremder Gefühle in seinem Kopf an, und es gelang ihm Voldemort ein weiteres Mal in die Knie zu zwingen.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor? Ihr werdet mich doch nicht zu den Dursleys zurückschicken?" _‚zu diesem Muggelpack, die nicht mal ein Recht darauf haben, von der Zauebrerwelt zu wissen und sogar auch noch mit Schlammblütern verwandt sind. Tot gehören sie, tot, hörst du! Tot! Tot! TOT!' _Harry erschrak selbst über diese Gedanken. Innerlich wiederholte er immer das Wort tot. _‚Sie haben nicht das Recht dich aufzunehmen, sie wissen zu viel über uns und das ist nicht gut… Solche Muggel sind die größte Gefahr für unsere Welt, man muss sie töten, bevor sie uns verraten, uns jagen, uns töten… Ja Harry, gib dich deinen Hass hin; Ich weiß, dass du sie hasst…'_

„NEIN!", schrie Harry, „Ich will nicht, Ich kann nicht. Hör auf_" ‚Geh Heim zu dem Muggelpack, du tätest gut daran ihr Haus in Brand zu setzen'_ „SEI STILL; HÖR ENDLICH AUF; ICH WILL NICHT" Er wehrte sich gegen die Befehle Voldemorts, sein Körper war inzwischen zu Boden gesackt. Er hatte praktisch kaum noch eine Möglichkeit, den Befehlen etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Die Schmerzen, die sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf ausbreiteten, waren unerträglich und nur langsam wurde die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf leiser. Stöhnend fuhr Harry über seinen Kopf und ertastete eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die stark blutete. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sie sich zu gezogen hatte, doch der hämmernde Schmerz hinter der Wunde wollte nicht nachlassen. Er unternahm einen Versuch sich aufzurichten und biss heftig seine Zähne aufeinander, als er den Schwindel spürte, der ihn wieder zurück zu Boden gleiten ließ. Blinzelnd erkannte er den Schulleiter, der besorgt neben ihm kniete und zu ihm herabsah. Er wirkte besorgt, ja beinahe unglücklich.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht zu den Dursleys zurückschicken", wisperte Harry, „bitte… ich… ich…" Harry brach ab und spürte dicke Tränen in seinen Augen. Das würde er nie durchstehen. Voldemort würde ihn nicht Ruhen lassen, nicht bevor er seinen Willen bekommen hat.

„Nein Harry", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend, „Das wäre sicher keine gute Lösung. Wir werden dich im St. Mungos Krankenhaus unterbringen. Dort können sie dir sicher besser helfen, als Madame Pomfrey." Harry ignorierte den Schmerz und den Schwindel und richtete sich hastig und erschrocken auf.

„WAS?" schrie er, „Aber ihr könnt doch nicht… nein nicht ins St. Mungos… die können mir da nicht helfen… niemand kann das: HÖRT IHR: NIEMAND." Sein Blick war fast flehend und er kämpfte gegen eine drohende Ohnmacht.

„Genau das ist es ja, warum du auch nicht hier bleiben kannst…", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und versuchte Harry mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück in eine liegende Position zu bringen. Harry gab nur wenige Augenblicke später nach, da das Pochen in seinem Kopf nicht aufhören wollte und die Übelkeit zunahm. Der Schulleiter zückte seinen Zauberstab: „Bleib ruhig liegen, ich werde dir erst einmal die Wunde heilen, dann geht es dir sicher ein wenig besser. Du hast deinen Kopf ganz schön heftig auf den Boden geschlagen… Einen Moment…"

„Professor, ich – ich bin nicht so verrückt, Sie können mich nicht auf die…"

„Beruhige dich", wiederholter der Schulleiter und für einen Moment hielt Harry sogar still. Etwas warmes durchströmte seinen Kopf und dort wo die Wunde klaffte brannte der Schmerz noch ein letztes Mal auf, doch verebbte als der Zauberstab sie berührte.

„Harry, dein Zustand scheint unumkehrbar, wie du bereits gesagt hast, kann dir NIEMAND in diesem Kampf beiseite stehen. Wer weiß, wie lange du kämpfen musst, um wieder ein geregeltes Leben führen zu können. Es tut mir leid, aber es sieht so aus, als hätten wir keine andere Wahl."

# - # - # - to be continued - # - # - #

„Einen momentlang glaubte Harry seine Bewusstlosigkeit erneut zu verlieren

Simon lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken_ - schon wieder, vielleicht sollten wir ihm mal ein Anorakjäckchen schenken, besser:_ erschauderte


	24. Abschied von Hogwarts

My life closed twice before its close;  
It yet remains to see  
If Immortality unveil  
A third event to me,  
So huge, so hopeless to conceive,  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven,  
And all we need of hell.

**# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #**

**Abschied von Hogwarts**

Die zweite Aprilwoche neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Das Wetter war und blieb unbeständig. Kurze heftige Regenschauer wechselten sich mit strahlendem Sonnenschein ab. Des Nachts wurde es oft noch bitterkalt und die meisten Blumen waren durch einen erneuten Nachtfrost eingegangen. Fast alle Schüler zogen sich ins Innere des Schlosses zurück. Der April machte seinem Ruf also alle Ehre.

All das störte Harry nicht. Wie auch an den letzen Tagen, saß er die meiste Zeit im Krankenflügel und starrte an die Wand. Es war das Beste was er tun konnte. Lord Voldemort brachte ihn nicht dazu, die Wand sinnlos zu beschimpfen und der Wirbel in seinem Kopf war schwächer, in Zeiten in denen er möglichst wenig Reize aus der Umwelt bekam. Es war nur ein schwacher Schutz, aber durchaus effektiv. So musste er lediglich die Kraft aufbringen, die nötig war seinem Körper zu befehlen sitzen zu bleiben, sich nicht zu rühren und nichts zu sagen.

Allerdings lehnte sich Voldemort ein paar Mal am Tag gegen Harrys Widerstand auf und entfachte den Sturm in seinem Kopf so heftig, das Harry nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich zu schlagen und den Angriff nur durch eine Ohnmacht entkommen konnte.

Sanft schaukelte Harry vor und zurück, immer bedacht seinen Körper noch zu spüren. Er hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass in Hogwarts wüste Gerüchte über seinem Zustand kursierten. Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie ganz oft auf ihn angesprochen wurde und die meisten glaubten, dass Harry seinen Verstand verloren hatte und nun dem Wahnsinn verfallen war.

Manchmal hoffte er tatsächlich, dass es eine Art Wahnsinn war, eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, dessen innere Personen unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, denn so etwas war im Vergleich zu seinem derzeitigen Zustand heilbar. Die Verzweiflung hatte inzwischen Narben hinterlassen und er stürzte sich regelrecht ins Selbstmitleid. Er würde NIE wieder er selbst sein können. Er war zu einem hoffnungslosen Fall geworden, dem niemand mehr helfen konnte. Die einzige Chance dem zu entfliehen, war die Anwendung dunkelster, schwarzer Magie, die keiner in seinem Umkreis durchführen würde. Simon hatte mit ihm über das Kleptorus-Ritual gesprochen und es war ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen, doch der Vampir wäre bereit dazu, wenn alle Stricke rissen, bereit für Harry zu sterben. Doch auch Harry, wenn er in dem Fall wirklich er selbst gewesen war, hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen. Es würde Voldemort nicht vernichten, sondern nur zu einer leeren Hülle machen und irgendwie würde er in Harry weiterleben können.

Noch nie zuvor schien seine Zukunft so ausweglos und Harry hatte große Angst vor ihr. Bisher war alles nur von kurzer Dauer und mit einem absehbaren Ende, doch jetzt sah sie so düster wie noch nie aus, sodass er keinen Hoffnungsschimmer mehr sehen konnte. Das einzig Beständige war Voldemorts Hass auf Harry und sein Umfeld und sein alltäglicher Kampf gegen ihn. Es ging nicht nur um ihn, denn wenn er verlor, waren all seine Freunde in Gefahr. Wenn die Macht von Voldemort ungebrochen blieb, stürzte er die Welt in eine zweite Finsternis.

# - # - # - # - Madame Pomfrey - # - # - # - #

"Josephine, schön, dass du da bist!", murmelte Madame Pomfrey hektisch und winkte Mrs. Benigus herein, "Komm rein, aber leise, er schläft gerade." Josephine Benigus war eine etwas mollige, dunkelhäutige Dame, kleiner als Madame Pomfrey, mit einem freundlichen und Vertrauen erweckenden Gesicht. Madame Pomfrey war vor zehn Jahren in St. Mungos von ihr ausgebildet worden. Leise betrat die Mrs. Benigus den Krankenflügel. Einen Moment blieb ihr Blick auf den blassen Jungen, der sich wild träumend im Bett hin und her warf, hängen. Madame Pomfrey gönnte ihr einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie die ältere Dame schließlich ungeduldig anwies, endlich in den Nebenraum zu gehen, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Erst als Madame Pomfrey hinter sich die Tür schloss, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Du bist ja völlig am Ende", bemerkte Mrs. Benigus, "Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

"Er schläft nie lange, meist bekommt er Panikattacken und wacht dadurch auf", sagte sie ruhig und stellte zwei Tassen mit Kaffee auf den Tisch.

"Ich sagte ja von Anfang an, dass die Arbeitsbedingungen in Hogwarts nicht die besten sind... aber egal … Was ist nun mit Harry Potter passiert? Man hört allerlei Gerüchte. Meine Nichte sagte, er sei wahnsinnig geworden, stimmt das?"

"Wahnsinnig ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber als offizielle Begründung ganz gut zu gebrauchen. Er... er ist … nun ja, Mr. Lestrange hat es als eine irreversible Störung der Legilimentik bezeichnet, die Harry und ... Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer untrennbar miteinander verbunden hat. Ein Zustand der nicht zu heilen ist."

"Ja, so etwas Ähnliches sagte Professor Dumbledore auch, aber was heißt das? Wie sieht so etwas aus?"

Madame Pomfrey seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse, bevor sie langsam und stockend mit ihrem Bericht anfing. Sie ließ nichts aus, beschrieb seine fremd- und autoaggressiven Schübe, seine Weglauftendenz und seine lethargisch-depressiven Phasen; dass ein Gespräch beinahe unmöglich war und er ein komplett gestörtes Auftreten gegenüber Freunde und Fremde an den Tag legte.

"Das klingt alles ziemlich unglaublich", brachte Mrs. Benigus ungehalten hervor, „Kann er noch zaubern?"

"Ich würde es nicht wagen ihm einen Zauberstab zu geben, er hat eine dunkle Aura und ist in der Lage jeden zu töten, der Du-Weißt Schon-Wer nicht passt. Man sollte sich auf keinen Fall darauf verlassen, dass er sich immer wieder gegen die Unverzeihlichen auflehnen kann. Er hat sogar versucht den Schulleiter zu töten." Mrs. Benigus riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schlug fassungslos ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Madame Pomfrey hatte durchaus mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und nahm einige Schlucke aus ihrer Tasse. Es entstand eine Weile, in der sie schwiegen und Madame Pomfrey nutzte die gewonnene Zeit, um durch das Fenster nach Harry zu sehen. Er schwitzte während er sich hin und her wälzte, aber noch schien er zu schlafen.

"Was ist mit seinen Freunden? Inwieweit kommen sie mit Harry klar, oder umgekehrt?"

"Nun, Mr. Lestrange ist selten hier, aber ich glaube er kommt mit der Situation, den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut zurecht. Seine Beobachtungen sind meist sehr hilfreich, wenn es darum geht, Harry besser einschätzen zu können."

"Mr. Lestrange?", Mrs. Benigus wurde hellhörig und sah nun interessiert zu ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin, „Ich habe gehört, dass der Arme von einem Vampir gebissen wurde… er wäre sicher ein guter Heiler geworden…"

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

"Ja, er war vor zwei Jahren zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch bei mir, ein interessanter junger Mann… eigentlich schade um ihn!" Madame Pomfrey wurde langsam ungeduldiger, ihr Blick konnte sich kaum noch von Harry abwenden und sie fürchtete, dass er schon sehr bald wieder wach wurde.

„Um noch mal auf das Thema zurück zu kommen, ich weiß, dass Vampire im Sankt Mungos nicht gerne gesehen werden, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es ohne Mr. Lestrange Einschätzungen nicht so gut gelaufen wäre. Er hat mir sehr geholfen die Situation zu verstehen. … Schlimmer dagegen war es mit Harrys Freundin - Miss Weasley - Sie leidet sehr unter Harrys Veränderung. Sie gibt ihm ihre Liebe, doch ob und wie viel davon bei Harry ankommt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Manchmal sitzt er da und schaut sie nicht einmal an, oder er beschimpft sie. … Als sie heute Nachmittag hier war, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, hat er nichts gesagt - ich glaube er hat nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass sie da war... Er - er saß nur da... nichts... erst als sie weg war, weinte er. Er hat immerzu unverständliche Worte gemurmelt... er hat wahrscheinlich verstanden, dass er sie so oft sehen würde, wenn er erst mal im St. Mungos ist… und trotz eines Beruhigungstranks hat es Stunden gedauert, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat... Ich habe ihm vor drei Stunden ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Er muss dringend wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Was folgte war eine lange Auflistung, der Tränke und Heilmethoden, die Madame Pomfrey bisher an Harry ausprobiert hatte und sie beschrieb detailliert, wie sich diese auf Harry ausgewirkt hatten als ein plötzlicher Schrei die beiden zusammenzucken ließ. Ganz automatisch sah Madame Pomfrey durch das Fenster in den Krankenflügel. Harry war von seinem Bett aufgesprungen und lag nun schreiend auf dem Fußboden. Er versuchte seinen Kopf immer wieder mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu schlagen. Mrs. Benigus war die Erste, die sich von dem Schreck erholte und aufsprang um Harry zur Hilfe zu eilen. Innerhalb von Sekunden erreichte sie den jungen Slytherin und schob ihm mit sanfter Gewalt sein Kopfkissen unter den Kopf, um einer Verletzung vorzubeugen.

# - # - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - # - #

Harry quälten starke Kopfschmerzen, als er anfing seine unmittelbare Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal vom Licht geblendet und spürte wie der Druck, der auf seinem Oberkörper lastete abnahm. Jemand schien ihn festgehalten zu haben und verschwommen sah er die mollige Frau, die neben ihm auf den Fußboden saß und ihn interessiert beobachtete.

Harry lag eine scharfe Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie gezwungenermaßen hinunter und setzte sich auf. Ihm war schwindelig und seine Hand fuhr über seinen Hinterkopf, der immer noch tierisch schmerzte.

„Harry, bist du OK?", fragte Madame Pomfrey besorgt. Der Angesprochene wendete mühsam seinen Blick und versuchte ein schwaches Nicken, woraufhin sein Kopf mit einem heftig stechenden Schmerz reagierte. Verwirrt wandte er sich wieder der, ihm, unbekannten Person zu, die ihn freundlich lächelnd anschaute.

„Hallo Harry", sagte sie und ihre Hand legte sich nun sanft auf sein rechtes Bein, „Mein Name ist Josephine Benigus. Ich arbeite im St. Mungos und bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen." Harry spürte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte. Die Frau, die er gerade noch für freundlich gehalten hatte, ließ ihm nun einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„NEIN", presste Harry hervor, „Ich werde nicht ins St. Mungos gehen. Ich bleibe hier in Hogwarts."

„Harry, du kannst nicht hier bleiben", sagte Madame Pomfrey mitleidig, „Du weißt das sehr genau." Der Slytherin warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und ganz plötzlich schlug er mit einer Hand gegen den Arm von Mrs. Benigus, dessen Hand immer noch auf seinem Bein ruhte.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin und ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen in ein Irrenhaus zu gehen." Er schlug erneut auf Mrs. Benigus, die diesmal allerdings vorbereitet war und mit einem gezielten Griff sein schmales Handgelenk umklammerte und Harrys Körper mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Boden drückte. Harry musste sich kampflos ergeben. Seine körperlichen Kräfte reichten nicht aus, diesen Griff von sich zuweisen. Hasserfüllt funkelte er die ältere Dame an und spukte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Sei vernünftig Harry", sagte sie und wusste doch, dass sie keine Chance hatte den Jungen mit ihren Worten zu beruhigen. Harry strampelte und versuchte vergeblich gegen die fremde Dame anzukommen. Nur für einen Moment glaubte er seine Hand freizubekommen, doch die Heilerin schien seine Tricks zu schnell zu durchschauen.

Madame Pomfrey, die auf einen Wink von Mrs. Benigus eine Flasche mit, für ihn, undefinierbaren Inhalt hervorzauberte, kniete sich neben den sich windenden Harry nieder. Der Slytherin biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er wusste, dass sein Kampf vorüber war, doch er weigerte sich, diesen Trank zu sich zu nehmen.

Entfernt nahm er Voldemort wahr. Es war schwer in dieser Situation dem Lord zu folgen. Vorhin war Voldemort noch bei den Geiseln gewesen und hatte mit der dortigen Wache gesprochen. Was es genau war, wusste er nicht mehr, aber es war eine gewisse Bedrohung vorhanden gewesen, die sogar Harry noch nach seinem Traum intensiv spürte.

Harry versuchte sich noch einmal aufzubäumen und schrie, rasend vor Wut, die fremde Frau an, als ein paar Tropfen ekelig süßen Zaubertranks seine Lippen benetzte. Er spuckte und versuchte alles, den hochkonzentrierten Schlaftrank nicht zu schlucken. Prustend und keuchend musste er schließlich aufgeben. Sein Körper erschlaffte gänzlich während sein Geist lediglich dahindämmerte.

Die beiden Heilerinnen hoben ihn hoch und legten ihn vorerst auf ein Bett. Mit halbgeöffneten Augen und nur verschwommen, sah er wie Mrs. Benigus eine schwebende Trage hervorzauberte. Wehrlos und trotzdem immer noch gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit ankämpfend, zog man seinen erschlafften Körper auf die Bahre. Es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein, als Harry vage die vorbeiziehenden Korridore wahrnahm. Kein Mensch begegnete ihnen, als man ihn aus dem Schloss schaffte und keiner verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine blaue Kutsche mit leuchtend gelben Streifen. Statt Reifen, hatte sie acht spinnengleiche Beine, die sehr dünn erschienen, aber dennoch das Gewicht halten würden. Ein Mann stand neben ihr und begrüßte die Heilerinnen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er war klein und glatzköpfig, doch die Falten um die Augen ließen ihn sanftmütig erscheinen. Als sie die Kutsche erreichten, öffnete er die beiden Flügeltüren und half mit die Bare hinein zuschieben.

Das Interieur wirkte angenehm warm und beruhigend und der Raum um einiges Größer als es von außen den Anschein hatte. In Harrys Blickfeld befand sich ein großes Bett mit heller Bettwäsche und sobald er darin zu Liegen kam, verschwand die Trage ins Nichts. Noch hatte Harry seine Augen offen, doch die Müdigkeit war so allumfassend, dass er sie letztendlich schließen musste. Ihm war es nun egal was mit ihm passierte, er wollte nur noch schlafen, nicht mehr kämpfen müssen und einfach die Ruhe und die Dunkelheit um sich herum genießen.

# - # - #

Harry erwachte erst Stunden später aus seinem totengleichen Schlaf. Was auch immer die beiden Heilerinnen ihm verabreicht hatten, der Trank hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und dabei nicht einmal geträumt. Er wusste nicht was Voldemort getan hatte, während er ohne Bewusstsein war. Jetzt sah er den Feind wieder klar und deutlich in einem Ohrensessel vor einem erloschenen Kamin sitzen. Er war allein und schien über irgendetwas nachgedacht zu haben. Voldemort spürte, dass Harry wieder erwacht war, denn innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten entfachte er den Sturm in Harrys Kopf erneut. Tausende Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf, doch sie waren zu schnell, um sie näher zu betrachten oder in einen vernünftigen Zusammenhang zu setzen.

Schließlich wendete Harry sich von dem Sturm ab. Er musste versuchen, sich den Bildern zu widersetzen. Ganz vage nahm er wahr, wie seine Arme wild rudernd versuchten auf einem Bett Halt zu finden und er schrie aus Leibeskräften. Er musste versuchen, seine Augen zu öffnen und sich Voldemorts Einfluss entziehen. Die Flut der Bilder riss nicht ab und zeigte stattdessen eindringlich Personen, Dinge, verschiedene Situationen, wie Mord, Folter, seine Eltern und vieles mehr. Was Voldemort damit bezwecken wollte, blieb Harry schleierhaft und so versank er erneut im Strudel der fremden Erinnerungen.

Erst als er einen sanften Druck auf seiner Brust und einige Augenblicke später seinen Körper, der auf eine weiche Matratze gedrückt wurde, spürte, schaffte er es erneut die nötige Kraft aufzubringen, die fremden Bilder von sich zu schieben. Der Strom der Bilder nahm langsam aber stetig ab und schließlich schaffte es Harry, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Seine Hand hatte ein Handgelenk eng umschlungen. Der Druck auf seiner Brust nahm ab und auch Harry lies seine Hand auf das Bett zurückfallen.

„Harry?" Harry sah blinzelnd zu dem jungen Mann auf, der noch immer neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und ihn skeptisch musterte, „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte der Mann weiter. Doch Harry reagierte nicht auf die Ansprache, sondern sah sich erstaunt in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung um. Er hatte nicht mehr an Mrs. Benigus gedacht und schon gar nicht an seinen nächtlichen Umzug, doch jetzt fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Das Zimmer in dem er lag war winzig. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Nachtschrank. Er war kaum breiter als sechzig Zentimeter, doch seine andere Seite berührte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ein kleines Fenster ohne Griff war in ihr und lies seinen Blick auf einen wolken-verhangenen Himmel zu. Am Fußende zwischen der halboffenen Tür und der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein hoher schmaler Schrank, der kaum Staumöglichkeiten bot.

„Das ist dein neues Zimmer", erklärte der junge Mann, „Sicher bedarf es noch einiger Veränderungen, aber hier wirst du vorerst bleiben." Harry sah zurück zu dem Mann. Er schien höchstens fünf Jahre älter als er zu sein. Seine blauen Augen wirkten vertraut und doch war ihm das Gesicht gänzlich unbekannt. Ein blonder Vollbart versteckte den kantigen Kiefer, dessen Konturen Harry nur erahnen konnte. Er glaubt diesen Menschen zu kennen, sein Blick huschte über die hellblaue Krankenhauskleidung und blieb an dem Namensschild hängen: Pierre-Luc Montague.

„Du müsstest meinen Bruder kennen, nicht wahr?", sagte der junge Mann geduldig. Harry reagierte immer noch nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf das Namensschild und horchte in sich hinein. Voldemort blieb ruhig und der erwartete Sturm an Beleidigungen blieb aus. Es waren nur einige wenige Bilder, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Zum Teil waren es seine eigenen Erinnerungen, vereinzelte Bilder waren ihm aber völlig fremd. Dennoch zeigten sie denselben jungen Mann, mit blonden Haaren: Fréderic Montague war der beste Freund von Simon und damals maßgeblich an Simons Planungen beteiligt gewesen. Aber seine Erinnerungen zeigten auch Bilder von ihm, in denen er mit schwarzer Todesserrobe vor dem dunklen Lord kniete. Das dunkle Mal brannte auf Fréderics Unterarm. Im Hintergrund erkannte er Simon, ebenfalls in Todesserrobe, der der Taufe seines Freundes mit Genugtuung beiwohnte.

„Ja", flüsterte Harry, „Fréderic hat sich Voldemort bereits nach der Schule angeschlossen... Er ist ein Todesser, nicht wahr?" Pierre-Luc zuckte erschrocken zusammen und erhob sich hastig vom Bett.

„Fréderic und Todesser? Nein Harry, auch wenn er ein Slytherin war und einige zwielichtige Freunde hatte, ein Todesser ist er ganz sicher nicht!" Harry lächelte boshaft, vielleicht wirkte es wissend, denn der junge Mann trat noch einen Schritt zurück. Harry spürte eine innere Zufriedenheit, obwohl sein Geist sich gegen dieses Gefühl sträubte. Es war Voldemort, der zufrieden war, nun wissend, dass sein Diener seine Rolle glaubwürdig zu spielen vermochte, und nicht einmal sein eigener Bruder davon etwas wusste oder ahnte.

„Wann hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Harry. Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, aber für sein zweites Ich schien diese Information wichtig zu sein.

„Noch nicht lange her", sagte Pierre-Luc, „Vor zwei Tagen haben wir gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen. Wieso?"

„Nur so", sagte Harry und Lord Voldemort lehnte sich zufrieden im Sessel zurück. Das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Pierre-Luc verlief ohne weitere Beeinflussung durch Voldemort. Pièrre-Luc erklärte ihm den Tagesablauf, was er durfte und was nicht und was sie nun unternehmen würden um Harrys Beschwerden zu lindern. Er bekam über den Tag verteilt mehrere Tränke, die ihn aufbauen sollten, damit er körperlich bei Kräften blieb. Alles Weitere würde sich in den nächsten Tagen ergeben.

Als der Heiler den Raum verließ erhob Harry sich und näherte sich dem Fenster. Er war im vierten Stock des Krankenhauses, auf der Station für unheilbar Kranke untergebracht worden. Hier war für die meisten Endstation, ohne eine Chance diese Station jemals wieder zu verlassen. Der Blick aus dem Fenster war trostlos. Die Wolken hatten sich weiter verdunkelt und die Muggel unter seinem Fenster hasteten die Straßen entlang, um noch vor dem absehbaren Platzregen ins Innere der Häuser zu fliehen. Er spürte die Verachtung, die Voldemort für diese Menschen übrig hatte und wenn Harry in Besitz eines Zauberstabs gewesen wäre, würde er mit Sicherheit diesen nutzen um einen riesigen Krater in die Straße zu sprengen, doch so vergnügte sich Voldemort mit dem Hass auf die Muggel und erfreute sich an Harrys hilflosen Versuchen diesen Hass von sich zu lenken. Der einzige Ausweg, den Harry sah, schien dem Fenster seinen Rücken zuzuwenden. Leise, und immer noch barfuss, verließ er das Zimmer. Der Gang hinter seiner Tür war breit und hell beleuchtet. Einige Landschaftsbilder in leuchtenden Farben hingen an den Wänden. Von dem Gang gingen mehrere hohe Türen ab, die in die anderen Zimmer führten. Harry versuchte eine von ihnen zu öffnen, doch sie schienen in irgendeiner Art gesichert zu sein und er kam nicht hinein. Er versuchte es mit der nächsten und der übernächsten Tür, doch auch da hatte er keinen Erfolg.

„Gib es auf, Harry", sagte Pierre-Luc, der mit einem voll beladenen Tablett den Gang betrat, „Die Türen sind extra gesichert, damit du nicht in die fremden Zimmer kommst." Der Heiler öffnete mit der freien Hand eine der Türen, die Harry kurz zuvor versucht hatte, zu öffnen. Durch den Türspalt erblickte Harry ein großes Zimmer in dem mehrere Betten standen. Pierre-Luc trat ein und augenblicklich fiel die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss. Harry hastete mit einigen großen Schritten zu der Tür, doch er konnte sie nicht wieder öffnen.

„Harry, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte eine Hexe mittleren Alters. Auch sie trug die typisch hellblaue Kleidung der Heiler und kam auf Harry zu. Der Slytherin hatte gar keine Chance zur Gegenwehr und ehe er sich versah wurde er von der Heilerin wieder zurück in sein Zimmer bugsiert.

# - # - #

Die Tage auf der geschlossenen Station waren eintönig. Jeder Tag verlief wie der vorige und Voldemorts Beeinflussung war so stark wie zuvor. Er hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren und Voldemort bot ihm nur selten die Möglichkeit relevante Informationen herauszubekommen. Der Lord traf sich mit verschiedenen Todessern und erteilte ihnen den Auftrag ihre Suche nach Simon zu intensivieren. Harry hatte den Vampir bereits gewarnt und ihn ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein, doch er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass dieser sonderlich auf seine Warnung einging.

Ein durchschnittlicher Tag im St. Mungos begann für Harry meist sehr früh. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang schrak er schreiend und sich schlagend aus seinen Träumen auf. Fast immer kam er morgens erst zu sich, nachdem er von mehreren Heilern im Bett festgehalten, irgendwelche Tränke eingeflösst bekam. Erstaunlich gut machte sich Simons Vorschlag, Harry regelmäßig Verwirrungstrank einzuflößen. Doch Harry mochte ihn nicht. Zwar blieb der Geschmack hinreißend süß, doch es vernebelte seinen Verstand zu stark, um Voldemorts Aktionen noch folgen zu können. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Lord ihm immer mehr entglitt. Ihm fehlte es an der nötigen Konzentration und jeder Versuch es doch zu tun, riss ihn tief in eine dunkle Gedankenwelt, die ihn mehr verwirrte, als half. Seiner Flucht aus diesen Gedanken, folgten oft eine kurze Ohnmacht oder autoaggressive Verhaltensweisen. Unzählige Wunden klafften an seinem Körper und forderten von den Heilern sofortiges Eingreifen.

Im Laufe der ersten zwei Wochen war es Harry einige Male gelungen, einem Heiler in die fremden Zimmer zu folgen. Er war zwar selbst nicht in der Lage die Türen zu öffnen, aber wenn sie offen standen, konnte er einfach mit hindurchschlüpfen. Auf diese Art und Weise traf er auf Frank Longbottom. Harry selbst hatte absolut keine Erinnerungen mehr an den Vorfall, doch Pierre-Luc erzählte ihm im Nachhinein, dass er Frank Longbottom schwer verletzt hatte. Hätten die Heiler nur wenige Augenblicke später eingegriffen, würde Frank Longbottom sicher nicht mehr leben. Harry war über diesen Kontrollverlust sehr bestürzt und es tat ihm Leid, dass er einen ehemaligen Auror fast getötet hätte, doch Voldemort war mit ihm zufrieden und versuchte Harry immer und immer wieder in dieses Zimmer zu locken, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Oft hatte Harry aus nur diesem Grund stundenlang vor dem Zimmer herumgelungert, bis es den Heilern zu viel wurde und schließlich hatten sie Harry für längere Zeit in sein Zimmer einsperren müssen. Er weinte und schrie. Immer wieder schlug er gegen die magisch verschlossene Tür, doch keiner beachtete ihn und letztendlich sank Harry erschöpft zusammen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry darüber nachdachte, ernsthaft sterben zu wollen, die Qualen endlich los zu werden und seinen Frieden wieder zu bekommen. Voldemort würde ihn eines Tages mit Sicherheit tatsächlich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Es folgte eine Phase der absoluten Hoffnungslosigkeit, in der Harry sich nahezu nach dem Tod sehnte, doch keiner tat ihm den Gefallen. Nicht einmal Lord Voldemort legte besonderen Wert darauf Harry zu töten. Voldemort wusste zu genau, dass von dem jungen Slytherin keinerlei Gefahr ausging, solange er ihn kontrollieren konnte.

# - # - #

Simon wirkte blass und krank, als er Ende April spät abends zu Besuch kam. Harry betrachtete ihn misstrauisch von seinem Bett aus und begrüßte ihn nicht. Die einzige Regung die sich tat, nachdem der Vampir eingetreten war, war Voldemort der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Simon richtete.

Harry spürte wie er unwillkürlich seinen Kopf drehte, um Simon zu mustern. Gleichzeitig überfluteten Voldemorts Gedanken Harrys Kopf und er rutschte an die Bettkante, um sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Guten Abend, Mister Lestrange", sagte er kühl, „Schön dich zu sehen." Simon senkte seinen Blick und trat einen Schritt zurück. Unwillkürlich umklammerte seine Hand den linken Unterarm und für einen Moment verzog er seinen Mund zu einer von Schmerz geplagten Grimasse.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen um mit _Ihnen_ zu reden", zischte Simon nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. Harrys Gedanken rasten erneut und nur mit Mühe konnte er den Impuls auf Simon zuzugehen unterdrücken und warf seinen Körper zurück auf die Matratze.

„Harry?", fragte Simon zögernd. Der Angesprochene hob schwach den Kopf. Er wollte Simon für seinen Ungehorsam schlagen, ihn bestrafen und wenn er einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte ihn sicher foltern. Harry spürte zwar Voldemorts Zorn auf Simon ruhen, doch konnte Voldemort sich beherrschen, den Vampir nicht sofort töten zu wollen.

„Du bereitest mir Schwierigkeiten", sagte Harry, „aber du kannst dich nicht für immer vor mir ver..." Harry schlug seine Hand auf den Mund und das letzte Wort erstickte gurgelnd in seiner Kehle. Seine Gegenwehr führte so weit, dass der Strom in seinem Kopf neu entfacht wurde und Harry mit aller Kraft dagegen ankämpfen musste, um nicht weiter Voldemorts Einfluss zu folgen.

„Simon", brachte er gepresst hervor, während er sich wieder gequält in seinem Bett hin und her wälzte. Er wollte von seinen Beobachtungen erzählen, die er in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte, doch der Einfluss Voldemorts ließ ihn etwas ganz anderes sagen: „Es ist alles vorbereitet nur fehlt mir noch dein Herz um mit dem Ritual zu beginnen. Ich warte auf dich." Simon schluckte. Er war näher an Harry herangetreten, zögerte aber auch jetzt wieder. „Sieh ihn dir an! Er ist nur noch ein Häufchen Elend, verwirrt und wahnsinnig... Er wird nicht mehr lange kämpfen können und dann ist auch deine Hoffnung dahin." Harry lachte hysterisch, ohne den Vampir dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wusste das Voldemort sich anstrengte, um Harry und Simon keine Möglichkeit zu geben sich untereinander auszutauschen. Diese Momente der absoluten Beeinflussung waren nie sonderlich lang, aber für Harry erschienen sie wie Ewigkeiten.

„My Lord, Sie irren", sagte Simon und hob eine Augenbraue, während er Harrys grüne Augen fixierte, „Er ist nicht wahnsinnig und ich fürchte er kann für Sie noch zu einer ernsten Gefahr werden." Ein Lächeln umspielte Simons Lippen. Harry jedoch war unfähig dieses auch nur wahrzunehmen und fixierte Simons blassblaue Augen. Ehe er sich versah verpasste Harry ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Es folgte ein Tritt, der Simon rückwärts gegen die Wand taumeln und stöhnend zu Boden sinken ließ.

Harry erschrak, als er noch im selben Moment erkannte, was er gerade tat und empfand Simons Schwäche noch als einen zusätzlichen Schock. Er sah noch wie Simon sich erneut aufrichtete, dann verschwamm Harrys Umgebung und der Strom riss seinen Geist tief in eine inzwischen fast vertraute dunkle Gedankenwelt. Noch war nicht alles Schwarz, aber er wollte beinahe in die gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit sinken, als er von einer unsichtbaren Hand zurückgerissen wurde. Vorbei an den vielen Bildern, dunkler Erinnerungen, wurde sein eigener getrübter Blick allmählich wieder klarer. Er blickte in zwei blassblaue Augen, die ihn konzentriert anstarrten, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Simon was...?" Doch der Vampir hob rasch abwinkend die Hand.

„Hast du was über Hermine herausbekommen? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Nein, nichts neues... Es sind Berge im Hintergrund... Riesige kahle Berge, wie sie in den Highlands zu sehen sind... Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sind."

„Zeig es mir", forderte Simon mit schwacher Stimme. Harry ging in sich und fand das Bild, in welchem er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

„Kennst du den Ort?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, nachdem Simon eine Weile schweigend neben ihm gesessen hatte und in sich horchte.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, hoffe aber, dass ich mich irre", sagte er leise.

„Wo ist es?"

„Genau kann ich es noch nicht sagen... Ich werde mich dort erst einmal umschauen müssen."

„Simon!", stieß Harry alarmiert hervor, „Du darfst das nicht alleine machen! Wenn du einen Verdacht hast, geh zu Dumbledore!"

„Dumbledore?" Simons Stimme klang verächtlich, aber sein Ausdruck war verbittert, „Nein, ich kann nicht zu Dumbledore."

„Aber du musst ihm Bescheid geben! Was ist wenn der Lord dich in die Finger bekommt?"

„Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf mich auf", murmelte Simon, erhob sich und ging in Richtung Zimmertür.

„Warum kannst du nicht zu Dumbledore?", fragte Harry irritiert und der Vampir hielt inne.

„Weil ich - ich wieder gemordet habe... Er mag es nicht, wenn ich mich von Menschen ernähre und ich will mir nicht weiter seine Vorwürfe anhören müssen." Harry erschauderte und setzte ebenfalls zu einer Moralpredigt an, doch Simon verabschiedete sich rasch mit einer Geste und im selben Moment flog die Tür hinter Simon ins Schloss.

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Er spürte das Voldemort, mit dem, was er gehört hatte, zufrieden war und noch in der selben Minute war Harry von seinem Bett aufgesprungen und rannte wie ein Verrückter auf den Gang hinaus, doch von Simon fehlte jede Spur. Verzweifelt hämmerte er gegen das Dienstzimmer und schrie die Heilerin, die letztendlich die Tür geöffnet hatte, an, sie solle Simon zurückholen, doch sie schob ihn zurück auf den Gang, lächelte unverständlich und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase. Nur Sekunden später kam sie mit Verstärkung zurück und Harry wurde ohne Chance auf Gegenwehr in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und mit einem starken Beruhigungstrank sediert.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	25. Besuchszeit

**Moin, so jetzt kann ich mal wieder posten... und umh... ich wollte mich ja eigentlich mal beschweren, dass ich seit zwei Kapiteln keinerlei Rückmeldungen mehr bekommen habe... nun so ganz kurzfristig habe ich ja dann doch noch nen Review bekommen: Danke Battosai Himura! **

** Aber ehrlich: Es macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr hier etwas zu posten! sch... Schwarzleser!  
**

**Besuchszeit**

# - # - # - # - Remus Lupin - # - # - # - #

Lupin war müde, als er nach der letzten Vollmondnacht früh morgens das Hauptquartier des Ordens betrat. Die Nacht war anstrengend und seine Verwandlung qualvoll wie eh und je. Er hatte sich für die Nacht in einen Teil des Landes zurückgezogen, in dem es kaum Menschen gab und zum Glück hatten sich keine einsamen Wanderer in dieser Gegend verirrt, für die er zu einer ernsthaften Gefahr geworden wäre.

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und es war still im Grimmauld Platz. Fred und George schliefen anscheinend noch. Die beiden waren vorübergehend hier eingezogen, da sie als überzeugte Gegner Voldemorts in der Winkelgasse zu sehr in Gefahr waren. Doch entgegen Mollys Willen, den Laden aufzugeben, machten sie weiter.

Obwohl Lupin sehr müde war, würde er sich jetzt nicht schlafen legen. Das hatte er sich schon in frühen Jahren abgewöhnt und er wollte daran nichts ändern.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes deckte Lupin mehr schlecht als recht den Tisch und setzte sich schließlich mit einer Tasse heißen Kaffees hin. Er schlug den Tagesprophet auf. Die Überschrift auf der Hauptseite ließ ihn erschaudern und konzentriert setzte er sich auf.

**Seid Jahren tot geglaubter Zauberer erneut ermordet**

(Inervenss) **_Auroren entdeckten in den spätern Abendstunden die Leichen zweier Zauberer in einem Waldstück nahe Inverness. Offensichtlich handelt es sich hierbei um weitere Anhänger von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem. _**

_Eines der Opfer konnte zweifelsfrei als V.-R. Crabbe bestimmt werden, der bereits seid einiger Zeit unter Verdacht stand, sich den so genannten Todessern, bekennende Anhänger von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem, angeschlossen zu haben. _

_Die Identifizierung des zweiten Opfers allerdings bereitete den Auroren eine mysteriöse Überraschung: allem Anschein nach handelt es sich um die Leiche von Peter Pettigrew, der eigentlich bereits vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt bei seiner rumreichen Stellung von Sirius Black sein Leben ließ. Damals wurden seine sterblichen Überreste jedoch nie gefunden. _

_Beide Körper wiesen die charakteristische Vorgehensweise des Täters auf, der seinen Opfern bevorzugt mehrere Hieb- und Stichwunden zu fügt und ihnen dann die Kehle durchschneidet, so dass davon ausgegangen wird, dass es sich bei diesem Verbrechen um denselben Täter handelt. Ermittlungen bezüglich des erneuten Todes von Peter Pettigrew wurden eingeleitet. _

Lupin legte die Zeitung nach mehrmaligem Lesen des Artikels beiseite. Sein Kaffee war inzwischen kalt geworden, aber das war egal. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte das alte Bild von Peter Pettigrew, der den Lesern des Tagespropheten schüchtern lächelnd entgegensah.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich im oberen Stockwerk etwas rührte und schon wenige Augenblicke später betraten die Weasley-Zwillinge die Küche. Auch sie betrachteten den Zeitungsartikel interessiert und noch während sie schweigend aßen erreichte eine Eule das Fenster und hackte ungeduldig gegen die Scheibe. Lupin hob nur kurz den Zauberstab, um das Fenster zu öffnen und der kleine aufgeregte Steinkauz landete mit einem Satz in Freds Haferbrei. Fred fischte die Eule heraus und öffnete den Brief.

_Trefft die Vorbereitungen für eine Versammlung des Ordens. 8 Uhr. A.D._

Lupin nahm den Brief mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und erhob sich. Bis acht Uhr hatten die beiden Weasleys das Versammlungszimmer notdürftig eingerichtet und Lupin ließ sich als einer der ersten in einer Ecke nieder.

Der Raum füllte sich rasch mit den Ordensmitgliedern. Wie immer kam Professor Dumbledore als Letzter und es wurde mit einem Schlag still. Der Schulleiter begrüßte die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder, bevor er die heutigen Gesprächspunkte vortrug. Wie erwartet spielte der Artikel des Tagespropheten eine wichtige Rolle, aber auch Harry Zustand wurde von neuem aufgerollt.

Lupin ließ gähnend seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Es waren alle gekommen, von denen er erwartet hatte, dass sie kommen würden. Molly wirkte besorgt und betrachtete die Zwillinge misstrauisch, als ob sie erwartete, dass sie in jeder Sekunde explodierende Schuhe erfänden, oder Stinkbomben zündeten. Wie erwartet war Moody nicht gekommen und auch Mundungus hatte einen Auftrag zu befolgen und war daher nicht anwesend.

„... Es sieht also nach wie vor nicht gut aus, was Harrys Gesundheit anbelangt", endete Dumbledore den Bericht über Harrys Zustand, „Nun aber zu dem heutigen Tagespropheten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Mr. Lestrange meiner Einladung hierher folgen würde..." Lupin wendete seinen Kopf und erblickte den leeren, abgelegenen Stuhl, auf dem Simon in den letzten Sitzungen des Ordens gesessen hatte. Der Vampir war zwar nie ein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen, aber ein von Dumbledore gern gesehener Gast bei den Treffen. Lupin mochte ihn nicht sonderlich. Es war der Instinkt des Werwolfes, der Simon hasste und es Lupin unmöglich machte, einen Vampir zu mögen. Simon sagte, dass es ihm in der Gegenwart eines Werwolfes nicht besser ging und er bereits den Instinkt verspürt hatte ihn zu töten. Aber trotz allem respektierten sie sich einander, auch wenn die beiden magischen Halbwesen immer darauf angewiesen waren einen möglichst großen Abstand zu wahren.

„Albus, es tut mir Leid, aber deine Befürchtungen diesbezüglich, sind leider zutreffend," sagte Kingsley Shaklebold, „In der Tat hat der Zaubereiminister die Auroren angewiesen, die Suche nach Simon Lestrange aufzunehmen. Er steht im Verdacht, die sieben Todesser getötet zu haben und für den Mord an Bellatrix Lestrange könnte er schon jetzt belangt werden."

„Und damit haben wir ein weiteres Problem", folgerte Dumbledore, „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind in den letzten Jahren alle Vampire, die des Mordes an Zauberern oder Muggeln überführt wurden, zu Tode verurteilt worden." Es folgte ein Nicken von Shaklebold, der diese Meinung damit bestätigte.

„Keiner weiß, wo sich Mr. Lestrange zurzeit aufhält", fuhr Shaklebold fort, „Das gibt ihm einem kleinen Vorsprung. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es allerdings eine Einheit unter den Auroren, die sich auf die Suche nach gefährlichen, magischen Kreaturen spezialisiert haben. Wenn der Orden Mr. Lestrange nicht schon sehr bald in die Finger bekommt, haben die Auroren ihn in spätestens zwei Wochen soweit eingekreist, dass sie ihn gefangen nehmen könnten." Dumbledore nickte und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Ja, davon habe ich schon gehört", murmelte Dumbledore, „Meine größere Sorge ist allerdings, dass Mr. Lestrange durch die beiden Todesser an Informationen herangekommen sein könnte, die ihn direkt in die Fänge Voldemorts treiben. Aber wie wir es auch drehen: Es muss unsere höchste Priorität sein, ihn zu finden und notfalls mit Gewalt hierher zu bringen. Remus?" Lupin sah überrascht auf und sein Blick traf die leuchtend, blauen Augen, des Schulleiters, „Du hast ihn schon einmal gefunden und ich denke, dein Instinkt kann dir auf der Suche nach den Vampiren durchaus hilfreich sein." Lupin erschauderte. Er fürchtete die beklemmende, angsteinflößende Bedrohung, welche er immer in der Gegenwart eines Vampirs verspürte, rang sich aber dennoch zu einem schwachen Nicken durch.

„Irgendwer, der Remus auf der Suche beiseite stehen möchte?" Es meldeten sich mehrere Freiwillige. Darunter Bill Weasley und Tonks sowie Shaklebold, der sich in erster Linie unter seine Kollegen mischen sollte. Die Zwillinge waren sogar bereit ihren Laden zu schließen, um sich ebenfalls zu beteiligen, wurden jedoch von ihrer Mutter zurückgepfiffen.

Erst eine ganze Weile später schloss Dumbledore die Sitzung, indem er verkündete ins St. Mungos zu gehen, um nach Harry zu sehen.

Lupin zog sich, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, nach dem Treffen in sein Bett zurück. Wenn er einen Vampir aufspüren sollte, würde er die nächsten Nächte kaum noch Schlaf finden.

# - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - #

Zur gleichen Zeit, nur einige Kilometer vom Grimmauldplatz entfernt, saß Harry auf dem Bett in seinem Einzelzimmer und starrte gegen die Wand. Er war gut gelaunt, _erschreckend gut gelaunt_, und er spürte in jeder Faser seines Körpers die Freude und den Triumph seines Feindes.

Harry versuchte herauszufinden, wieso es Voldemort so gut ging, doch die Tatsache, dass der Lord an einem Tisch saß und in einem alten Buch herumblätterte, konnte nicht der Grund sein. Harry warf einen interessierten Blick auf das Buch, doch es war zu weit weg um die einzelnen, seltsam verschnörkelten Linien zu erkennen. Schließlich gab es Harry auf und schlenderte mit erhobenem Haupt aus dem Zimmer. Der Flur war wie ausgestorben und er sah sich interessiert das zigste Mal die Bilder an und rückte Schritt für Schritt näher an das Dienstzimmer.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn Pierre-Luc mit einem Lächeln. Harry grinste ihn böse an, spürte aber, dass es absolut nicht so gemeint war und lugte durch den offenen Spalt in das Dienstzimmer, wo der Heiler damit beschäftigt war einen Trank in kleine, dunkle Flaschen zu füllen. Nur durch Zufall erblickte er den aufgeschlagenen Tagesprophet und erkannte Peter Pettigrew, der ihm lächelnd entgegensah.

Harry erstarrte und stolperte Rückwärts gegen die entgegen gesetzte Wand, als er die Überschrift des Artikels entziffert hatte. Wurmschwanz war tot, doch warum freute sich Voldemort darüber? Er horchte noch einmal tief in sich, während sich sein Körper immer mehr auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte. Es war das plötzliche Erkennen, dass irgendetwas gewaltig nicht stimmen konnte. Voldemort hatte nun eine neue Seite des Buches aufgeschlagen und sein langer weißer Zeigefinger glitt über die unleserlichen Zeilen. Voldemort musste inzwischen von dem Tod seiner Diener erfahren haben, doch Harry spürte, trotz der neuen Lage, die ungebrochene Freude. Immerzu schüttelte Harry fassungslos seinen Kopf. Voldemorts Hand griff nach einer Feder und er öffnete ein Glas schwarzer Tinte, bevor er einige lateinische Worte auf ein Pergament schrieb.

„Harry?" Das Gesicht von Pierre-Luc erschien vor Harry, „Du hast Besuch." Doch Harry reagierte nicht. Er wendete seinen Kopf zur Seite und widmete sich voll und ganz Voldemorts Handschrift. Er war des Lateinischen nicht mächtig und nur wenige Worte konnte er von einigen Zaubersprüchen ableiten, doch daraus erkannte er keinen Sinn.

Ganz vage hörte Harry die vertraute Stimme Dumbledores, doch er verstand ihn nicht. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, den Sinn des lateinischen Textes zu verstehen. _- altaria - donum - affectare - maga - cor - sanctarium - cantatem - parento - eneco - potionis - dato - delabor - viritim - incantare -_ Harrys Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er wünschte sich, dass alles verstehen zu können und drang tiefer in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt. Wieder warf er einen Blick auf das seltsame Buch, in der Hoffnung dort einen Hinweis zu bekommen. Die Buchstaben waren immer noch seltsam verschnörkelt und die Reihenfolge der Buchstaben ergab für ihn auch weiterhin keinen Sinn. Murmelnd begann er ein Wort vor sich hin zu buchstabieren. Auch wenn er die Anordnung der Buchstaben und ihrer seltsamen Schreibweise nicht verstand, so setzte sich in seinem Kopf ein passendes, verständliches Wort zusammen: _Totenopfer_.

„Harry? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", drang Dumbledores Stimme leise an sein Ohr. Harry wendete nicht seinen Kopf, um den Schulleiter anzusehen und dachte überhaupt nicht daran, ihm zu antworten, sondern widmete sich dem nächsten Wort: „_ zu erbringen_", brachte er mühsam heraus. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft die Worte in seinem Kopf zusammenzusetzen, doch langsam puzzelte er ganze Sätze zusammen _„Der Trank muss zweiundsiebzig Stunden, sechsunddreißig Minuten und vierzehn Sekunden ununterbrochen in der prallen Äquatorsonne garen, um seine Wirkung zu tun."_ Harry übersprang mehrere Abschnitte. _„Der Kopf des Opfers soll in Richtung Polarstern zeigen. Arme und Beine müssen streng nach den Gesetzen des Drudenfußes ausgerichtet werden. Wichtig ist, dass das Opfer keinerlei Bewegungsspielraum haben darf." _

„Er spricht Parsel", unterbrach Dumbledores Stimme Harrys Konzentration, „Haben Sie irgendeinen Parselmund hier? Ich will wissen was er sagt."

„Nicht das ich wüsste, tut mit leid", erwiderte Pierre-Luc nervös.

„_Die vier Tränke werden dem Opfer, nach der von Horius erstellten Tabelle über die Mondzyklen und Umlaufbahnen der Planten, verabreicht. Zu beachten sind hier die Differenzen bei Vollmondnächten, die gesondert berechnet werden müssen."_

„My Lord, Ihr habt mich gerufen?" Die Stimme von Draco Malfoy vertrieb das Buch aus Harrys Sichtfeld und er war gezwungen Voldemorts Blick zu folgen, der auf das Haupt von dem auf dem Boden knienden Todessers hinab sah.

„Wie weit ist der letzte Trank, Malfoy?"

„Fast fertig, Meister und diesmal wird er gelingen. Er hat eine kräftige dunkle Farbe und wird seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen."

„Sehr gut!", sagte Voldemort zufrieden. Während er sich erhob, rollte er das Pergament zusammen, welches er zuvor mit dem lateinischen Text beschrieben hatte und übergab es dem jungen Todesser: „Wende dich an Rodolphus Lestrange. Er wird dir bei der Vorbereitung auf das Ritual und die dazugehörige Beschwörung hilfreich sein. Beeil dich und lerne sie sehr sorgfältig." Draco neigte demütig seinen Kopf.

„Danke, Meister", murmelte Draco, erhob sich und entfernte sich vorsichtig. Sobald der junge Todesser verschwunden war, ließ Voldemort sich erneut an dem Tisch nieder und schlug die nächste Seite des Buches auf. Harrys Blick wurde auf eine Zeichnung gerichtet. Sie zeigte das schrecklichste, was er je gesehen hatte und doch kam es ihm vage bekannt vor. Ein weißer leuchtender Kreis spiegelte sich im Mondlicht wieder und darin lag eine gefesselte Person. Harry konnte nur noch die Augen schließen, um das Grauen nicht länger ansehen zu müssen und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Er spürte, wie mehrere Hände nach ihm griffen und Harrys Versuche sich gegen die Wand zu werfen unterdrückten. Harrys Körper wurde auf den Boden gepresst und ein bitterer Trank wurde ihm eingeflößt. Seine Schreie gingen in ein ersticktes Husten und Keuchen über und jeder Widerstand in ihm brach. Er hatte das Gefühl zu versinken, der Kampf war unwichtig geworden und sehr viel ruhiger, ließ er sich von dem kräftigen Griff eines Heilers auf die Beine ziehen, bevor er plötzlich in sich zusammen sackte und ihm nun gänzlich schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

# - # - #

Es musste eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, als Harry seine Augen blinzelnd öffnete. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich noch immer taub an und es kostete ihm sehr viel Kraft, auch nur den Versuch zu wagen, seinen Arm zu heben. Schließlich ließ er es bleiben und sah sich stattdessen um. Das Licht der Deckenleuchte blendete ihn und mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf beiseite. Draußen war es dunkle, sternenklare Nacht. Auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß Susan, eine Hexe mittleren Alters. Sie war mager und ihre braunen Augen schwirrten über eine Seite der aktuellen Hexenwoche. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass Harry wieder wach war und blätterte nach wenigen Minuten die Seite um. Harry schloss erneut seine Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry hörte wie Susan hastig die Zeitung zuschlug. Es gab ein kurzes Gespräch an seinem Bett und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Susan war gegangen und dafür hatte Mrs. Benigus den Platz eingenommen. Die Heilerin beugte sich über Harry und er täuschte jetzt nicht mehr vor zu schlafen, sondern öffnete die Augen einen Spalt um Mrs. Benigus anzusehen.

„Na? Wieder wach?", fragte sie freundlich. Es fiel Harry schwer mit dem Kopf zu nicken, aber die Heilerin verstand ihn auch so, „Du hast einen sehr heftigen Beruhigungstrank bekommen, es wäre kein Wunder wenn du dich jetzt noch wie gelähmt fühlst. Du hast immerhin fast zwanzig Stunden geschlafen."

Harrys Kopf formulierte hilflos die Worte „Dumbledore" und „Reden", doch über seine Lippen kam lediglich ein Murmeln. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, aber er brachte nichts zustande, was sich annähernd danach anhörte.

„Du solltest noch einmal schlafen und dich vollständig von dem Trank erholen", sagte Mrs. Benigus freundlich. Sie strich ihm sanft über das schwarze Haar, löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum.

„_Dumbledore! Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden!"_, schrie Harry in seinem Kopf und wider aller Erwartungen öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hast du etwas gesagt Harry?" Doch ehe Harry über seine Legilimentik reagieren konnte, hatte Voldemort das Ruder erneut an sich genommen und durch Harrys Lippen presste sich ein: „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Woraufhin die Heilerin wortlos die Tür schloss und den jungen Slytherin in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers zurückließ.

# - # - #

Harry versuchte in den folgenden Stunden mehrmals Gewalt über seinen Körper zu bekommen und die Heiler erneut darauf hinzuweisen, dass er dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen müsste, doch Voldemort wusste dies geschickt zu verhindern. Immer wieder musste Harry gegen Voldemorts Beeinflussung ankämpfen, die Harry zwang im Bett liegen zu bleiben.

Ungeduldig musste Harry mit ansehen, wie der schwarze Himmel sich erst lila und später rot-orange färbte und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr sehr lange dauerte bis die Frühschicht die Nachtwachen ablöste. Er sehnte sich dem Moment entgegen, in dem Pierre-Luc zu ihm kam und nach ihm sah, doch auch als der Himmel in einem schwachen Hellblau erstrahlte, kam er nicht. Wieder zwang er sich, einen Versuch zu unternehmen aufzustehen und stolperte unbeholfen in Richtung Zimmertür. Seine Beine weigerten sich seinen Befehlen zu folgen, doch Harry bis seine Zähne zusammen und widersetzte sich Voldemorts Einfluss. Er erreichte, wenn auch sehr langsam, das Dienstzimmer und erblickte durch die Glastür Fréderics großen Bruder. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte abwesend in seine Kaffeetasse, während Mrs. Benigus beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Harry verstand ihre Worte nicht, hob aber mit Mühe seine Hand und klopfte vorsichtig gegen die Tür. Der blonde Mann erhob sich, als er Harry erkannte. Seine Augen wirkten unglücklich und traurig, doch er zeigte ein Lächeln, auf das jeder Nicht-Legilimentiker reingefallen wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte er, „Schon auf?"

„Pierre", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme war kraftlos und seine Kehle fühlte sich ungewöhnlich trocken an, „Ich-Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen. Es ist wichtig... Jemand steckt in großer Gefahr."

„Harry, ich..."

„Dumbledore ist im Moment schwer beschäftigt", sagte Mrs. Benigus. Ihre Augen flackerten und sie senkte rasch ihren Blick, „Tut mir Leid, aber ich sehe keinen Grund ihn jetzt wegen einer Lappalie zu belästigen. Er sprach selbst davon, dass von irgendwoher Gefahr drohte."

„Aber ... HIER geht es nicht um eine Lappalie. Die Sache ist sehr ernst!" Mrs. Benigus schwieg. Harry versuchte sich weiter durch den Türspalt zu schieben. Er war wütend auf die Heilerin und wollte, dass sie seinem Wunsch gehorchte und nun endlich Dumbledore holte.

„Pierre, bring Harry auf sein Zimmer und gib ihm noch ein paar Tropfen des schwarzen Trankes."

„Aber...", warf der junge Heiler ein, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Keine Widerrede." Pierre-Luc nickte gequält, griff nach einer Flasche und verließ das Dienstzimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und sah den Heiler forschend an. Der aber ging schweigend bis zu Harrys Zimmer. Brav folgend setzte Harry sich auf die Bettkante und sah Pierre-Luc fragend an. Er war gerade dabei, die Flasche aufzudrehen, hielt aber plötzlich inne und ließ sich neben Harry auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Du hast Recht gehabt." Die Fassade, die er bis gerade noch aufrecht gehalten hatte, brach zusammen, „Ich habe mit Fréderic gesprochen... Er war so komisch, als ich ihn auf deine Anschuldigung hinwies. Du hattest vollkommen Recht... Mein Bruder - Er ist ein Todesser." Harry seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und horchte stattdessen in sich hinein. Voldemort sprach mit einem Mann, der Simon sehr ähnlich sah. Nur hatte er helleres Haar und sah um viele Jahre älter aus. Harry wendete sich ab. Wenn Voldemort beschäftigt war, konnte Harry sich in aller Ruhe um seine eigenen Belange kümmern.

„Bitte, kannst du versuchen, Dumbledore hierher zu holen?"

„Du weißt, dass solche Sachen nur über Josephine laufen; sie ist die Stationsvorsteherin und kümmert sich um den Informationsfluss und die Besuchsregelungen."

„Aber... Aber sie - sie glaubt mir nicht... Sie hält mich für verrückt... Bitte", sagte Harry verzweifelt. Pierre-Luc zuckte mit den Schultern und sank noch weiter unglücklich zusammen.

„Ich, ich kann da nichts machen... Ich...", Pierre-Luc erhob sich und drehte die Flasche wieder zu, „Kein Wort zu Josephine, wegen dem Trank, das könnte mir meinen Job kosten." Harry nickte und der Heiler verließ das Zimmer. Nur wenige Minuten später schob er seinen Kopf nochmals durch die Tür: „Ich hatte vergessen, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts am Samstag nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen und das Josephine vor zwei Tagen die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, dass deine Freundin und ihr Bruder, statt nach Hogsmeade, hierher zu Besuch kommen dürfen."

Harry strahlte. Es schien Ewigkeiten her gewesen zu sein, obwohl es gerade mal drei Wochen her war, dass er Ginny zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch Ron hatte er noch sehr viel länger keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt und es freute ihn trotzdem, sie beide wieder zu sehen. Er zwinkerte Pierre-Luc zufrieden zu und der Heiler verschwand wieder auf dem hell erleuchteten Korridor.

# - # - #

Harry begann die Tage bis Samstag rückwärts zu zählen. Der April war nun vorüber und der Mai schickte schon an seinem ersten Tag strahlenden Sonnenschein. Harry saß oft an seinem Fenster und begutachtete die unter ihm liegende Straße und die Muggel, wie sie an dem Krankenhaus vorbei hasteten, ohne es zu beachten. Voldemorts Einfluss war schwächer geworden. Er spürte, dass sein Feind nun mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, als ihn noch weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er entfachte den Sturm nur noch äußerst selten. Doch die Verbindung war nach wie vor da und Harry mischte sich immer mal wieder in die Gedanken seines Feindes. Doch er bekam nichts Neues heraus. Es war wie es den ganzen Monat über gewesen ist: Wenn es um wirklich wichtige Dinge ging, blieben ihm Voldemorts Pläne verborgen.

Josephine war weiterhin unfreundlich ihm gegenüber und weigerte sich Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufzubauen, um ein weiteres Gespräch zwischen Harry und ihm zu ermöglichen. Pierre-Luc hatte sich mehrere Tage frei genommen und somit war auch sein einziger Vertrauter, wenn man ihn denn so nennen konnte, nicht in seiner Nähe. Die anderen Heiler kannte er inzwischen zwar auch recht gut, doch er wollte mit ihnen nicht so offen über seine Probleme reden wie es mit Pierre-Luc der Fall war.

Am Samstag war er sehr früh aufgewacht und noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, warf er einen Blick auf Voldemort. Er befand sich in Begleitung zweier Todesser, auf einer großen kreisrunden Lichtung. Das Gelände war nach allen Seiten leicht abschüssig und Harry hatte den Verdacht dass es sich um einen Hügel handeln musste, der von dichtem undurchdringlichem Gestrüpp umgeben war. Harry spürte eine starke magische Aura, die von diesem Ort ausging und die ihn frösteln ließ. Voldemort ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung gleiten und Harry entdeckte fünf säulenähnliche Steine, die die fünf Ecken eines gewaltigen Pentagons markierten. Voldemort malte mit seiner Hand einige Linien ab und betrachtete den Himmel im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Dann nickte er zufrieden und sprach Draco an, den er zu sich gerufen hatte und der einige Anweisungen entgegennahm, als ein weiterer Zauberer an den Rand der Lichtung apparierte und schnell auf die drei zu gerannt kam. Er verbeugte sich hastig vor seinem Herrn.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", Susan weckte ihn. Der Angesprochene schüttelte schwach mit seinem Kopf und versuchte dem Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und dem hinzugekommenen Todesser zu verfolgen, doch eine Flut von Voldemorts Gedanken, die Harrys Kopf überschwemmten zwangen ihn, seine Gedanken von ihm abzuwenden und bevor er in die gewohnte Dunkelheit zu gleiten drohte, riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte Susan an, die mit einem gelben Tablett im Raum stand.

„Du solltest dich beeilen", sagte die Heilerin und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank ab, „Deine Freunde kommen in zwei bis drei Stunden und du kannst in dem Aufzug unmöglich Besuch empfangen." Harry griff schweigend nach einem belegten Brot und sah an sich hinunter. Sein Schlafanzug war nicht ganz sauber und an seinem Ärmel klebte noch immer Blut von einer Platzwunde, die er sich gestern von einem autoaggressiven Schub zugezogen hatte, aber die inzwischen vollständig verheilt war. Susan hatte Recht. Er war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand und konnte so unmöglich vor Ginny erscheinen.

# - # - #

Es war kurz vor elf als er Ginnys und Rons Stimmen im Korridor erkannte. Er hatte sich geduscht und seine Haare halbwegs in Form gebracht. Dazu trug er ausnahmsweise eine dunkelblaue Robe. Es war sicher das erste Mal, dass er seit einem Monat keinen Schlafanzug anhatte. Er sprang von seinem Bett auf und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Susan und die beiden Weasleys hatten das Zimmer schon fast erreicht. Ginny strahlte und machte einen großen Hüpfer auf ihn zu und schloss ihn erfreut in ihre Arme.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", rief Ginny und Ron murmelte ein zufriedenes: „Schön dich zu sehen." Harry zog die beiden in sein Zimmer und bot ihnen an sich auf das Bett zu setzen, während er auf dem einzigen Stuhl, der im Zimmer stand, Platz nahm.

„Mir geht es ganz gut", murmelte Harry, „Und Voldemort ist auffällig viel beschäftigt." Harry horchte erneut in sich hinein und sah die Lichtung, auf der sich mehrere Todesser tummelten und irgendetwas taten. Harry konnte ihnen nicht ganz folgen und gab es schließlich auf, „Ich glaube dass etwas passieren wird , ... sehr bald..." Verbittert biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie nach Simon oder Dumbledore zu befragen. Sie würden die Antwort sicher nicht wissen.

„Wie sieht es in Hogwarts aus?", fragte er, um sich von Voldemort und seinen Plänen abzulenken.

„Einsam ist es, seit du nicht mehr da bist", flüsterte Ginny, „Immer wieder fragen sie nach dir... Sie scheinen sich alle Sorgen um dich zu machen. Das einzige positive ist meine bestandene Apparierprüfung vor zwei Wochen-"

„Glückwunsch", murmelte Harry und sah nun zu Ron, der ziemlich still neben Ginny auf dem Bett saß. Es war schon komisch, dass Harry mit seinem einst besten Freund nicht mehr viel anfangen konnte, war aber dennoch froh, dass er da war. Schließlich erzählte er von den UTZ-Prüfungen, die er vor einer Woche abgelegt hatte. Harry hatte schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Der Schulalltag in Hogwarts schien Ewigkeiten her gewesen zu sein und war für ihn eine ganz andere Welt, die er schon fast vergessen hatte. Er fragte nach den verbliebenen Schülern und wie die Stimmung im Schloss war. Sie plauderten noch eine ganze Weile über belanglose Dinge, die Harry innerlich das Herz zerrissen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er solche Dinge nicht mehr erfahren konnte und möglicherweise nie wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte.

Es war nur ein Gefühl, dass Harry erschaudern ließ. Es war kalt und unheimlich. Er wusste nicht, wie er es einordnen sollte und es zwang Harry kurz innezuhalten. Der Slytherin spürte die fragenden Blicke, die auf ihn ruhten, doch er winkte ab und schloss seine Augen.

Dort wo sich Voldemort jetzt aufhielt, war es dunkel. Er ging in Begleitung zweier Todesser einen dunklen Korridor hinunter. Einer, der in schwarze Roben gehüllten Männer, öffnete schweigend eine schwere Eisentür hinter, der ein schwarzes Loch zu gähnen schien. Erst das Feuer einer Fackel ließ erahnen, dass sich hinter der Tür ein kleiner Raum befand.

Beide Todesser und der Lord zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und traten ein. Die beiden Todesser preschten hervor und noch ehe sich Harrys Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, rissen sie einen Körper in die Höhe. Zuerst erkannte er nur die schwachen Konturen einer in schwarze Roben gehüllten Gestalt. Harrys Kopf versuchte sich zu weigern sie zu erkennen, doch als das blasse Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es sich bei dem gefesselten Mann um Simon Lestrange handeln musste. Der Vampir blinzelte vom Licht geblendet und sein Gesicht war zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse verzogen. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß wurde er vor Voldemorts Füße geschubst. Man zwang ihn auf Knie und für einen Moment glaubte Harry, dass er direkt in Simons blassblaue Augen schaute.

„Was ist los?" Rons Stimme klang alarmiert und erst als Harry zu den beiden Weasleys aufschaute, merkte er, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Voldemort hat Simon!", erklärte Harry knapp, „Das ist der Grund warum er seit Tagen das Kleptorus-Ritual vorbereitet." Ginny und Ron rissen erschrocken ihre Münder auf, waren aber zu entsetzt, um etwas sagen zu können. Stattdessen vernahm Harry eine andere Stimme. Sie war schwach und heiser, aber sie war unverkennbar, die von Simon.

„_Harry, kannst du mich hören?"_ Der Angesprochene schloss erneut die Augen und sah wieder in das bleiche Gesicht des Vampirs, welches Voldemort ängstlich entgegen blickte.

„Die Liebe zu diesem Schlammblut hat dich unvorsichtig gemacht und Pettigrew zu unwichtig. Doch hat er dich sehr geschickt in die Falle gelockt. Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass wir hier bereits auf dich gewartet haben..."

„My Lord", unterbrach einer der Todesser ängstlich, „Es wird allerhöchste Zeit für den ersten Trank."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Voldemort knapp und rief nach Draco, der in den Raum gehastet kam. Einer der beiden unbekannten Todesser riss Simon an den Haaren, während der andere vorsichtig das Kinn nach oben zog und den Vampir mit seinen Griff zwang den Mund halb zu öffnen.

„_Harry",_ schrie Simon, ohne dass ein Wort seine Lippen verließ, _„Wir sind hier auf einem abgelegenem Hof in Glencoe. Soweit ich weiß werden sie das Ritual in Little Hangleton unweit des Riddlehauses in einem Wald durchführen."_ Simon keuchte, als man ihm einen Trank einflößte, doch er war zu sehr geschwächt, um sich gegen den Griff der Todesser zu wehren.

„Sehr gut!", kommentierte der Lord, als Draco sich mit der Flasche ein Stück entfernte. Simon war zwischen den Todessern zusammengesunken, aber noch immer bei Bewusstsein. Mühsam hob er den Kopf.

„_Du musst alles daran setzen das Ritual zu verhindern!",_ flüsterte Simon, _„oder es bedeutet unseren sicheren Tod. Warne den Orden und alle die du erreichen kannst, ... Bitte!"_

Simons Flüstern ging in ein schwaches Keuchen über und er sank geschwächt zusammen und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

„Gebt ihm bis heute Abend so viel Blut, wie ihr auftreiben könnt", befahl Voldemort den beiden unbekannten Todessern, „Er muss bei Kräften sein, sonst stirbt er uns bei dem Ritual." Damit machte Voldemort auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ Simons dunkles Verlies.

# - # - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - # - #

Harry versuchte herauszufinden, wieso es Voldemort so gut ging, doch die Tatsache, dass der Lord an einem Tisch saß und in einem alten Buch herumblätterte, konnte nicht der Grund sein. _No hei, Donald Duck Comics sind sehr belustigend … EG_

Ginny strahlte und machte einen großen Hüpfer auf ihn zu und schloss ihn erfreut in seine Arme. - _interessant … Ginny steht somit für was? Ginbert? _

„Irgendetwas wird passieren, ... sehr bald..." _Sorry, aber: wie lang ist Harrys Leitung eigentlich? Inzwischen dürfte er damit Problem los Wasser nach China leiten können_


	26. Das KleptorusRitual

Hallo ihr´s!  
Ich poste mal weiter und ich war doch erstaunt dass sich welche aufraffen konnten etwas zu schreiben. #mich tierisch gefreut habe#

Anne Carter: und? hast du von ihm geträumt? #grins#. Dieses Kapitel sollte ganz nach deinem Geschmack sein.  
Tayet: Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Du hast noch ganze drei mal die Möglichkeit dass zu tun.  
Cheperi: #grins# jaja, FF net hat seine Vorteile, aber ich liebe die Kommis im HP-FC  
Daristan: noch nen wenig... dann ist Schluss.

**Das Kleptorus-Ritual**

Harry riss sich erst jetzt von Voldemorts Gedanken los und blickte entsetzt in die Augen seiner beiden Freunde. Ginny und Ron starrten Harry an, der noch immer zitternd vor ihnen saß.

„Aber… Harry, wenn Simon bei…", fing Ron zögernd an.

„Ja… sie werden ihn töten… heute Abend… wenn wir Voldemort nicht aufhalten, dann nicht nur ihn…." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Mrs. Benigus schob ihren Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Ihr solltet euch jetzt verabschieden. Mrs. Peony ist gerade gekommen, um euch abzuholen." Die Tür schloss sich wieder und für einen ganz kurzen Moment waren die drei noch einmal unter sich.

„Ihr müsst in Hogwarts unbedingt Dumbledore warnen…", sagte Harry und sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinah flehend, „Versucht in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo in Little Hangleton ein magischer Ort ist… eine Lichtung an der Rituale abgehalten werden können… Ich versuche bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit hier abzuhauen und werde bei Sonnenuntergang am Friedhof sein und warte dort auf euch."

„Aber Harry, du kannst doch nicht…", fing Ginny an.

„Glaubst du, ich werde hier warten und nur darauf _hoffen_, dass das Ritual verhindert wird, damit ich den morgigen Tag noch miterlebe?", fuhr Harry sie an.

„Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, sind sie soweit?", hörten sie Professor Peonys ungeduldige Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Ginny und Ron erhoben sich beinah gleichzeitig.

„Wir werden uns beeilen!", versprach Ginny und umarmte Harry noch einmal. In ihren Augen war ihre Angst deutlich zu erkennen. Doch schließlich ließ sie ihn widerwillig los. Es folgte eine flüchtige Umarmung von Ron und schon stand die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin in der Tür, die die beiden streng anblickte.

„Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit", murrte sie. Sie warf Harry nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Harry wurde es schwer ums Herz, als sich hinter den beiden die Tür schloss. Er wusste, dass der Schichtwechsel schon bald stattfinden würde, da könnte er sicher eine Möglichkeit finden, ungesehen durch die Stationstür zu huschen. Vor jeder anderen Tür würde man ihn ja schon nach wenigen Momenten wegbringen.

Aber bis es soweit war, konnte er die Zeit nutzen, um noch einmal nach Voldemort zu suchen. Sein Feind war wieder auf der großen Lichtung oberhalb von Little Hangleton. Die Aura des Ortes wirkte um einiges düsterer als zuvor. Harry erblickte den magischen weißen Kreis von etwa zwei Metern Durchmessern. Darin sah er erstmals ein Pentagramm, dessen Zacken auf die fünf Steinsäulen des Pentagons zeigten. Harry erschauderte. Ein paar Todesser waren noch dabei an einigen Stellen etwas aufzubauen, andere wiederum machten sich an den Steinsäulen zu schaffen. Voldemort wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln um und verließ mit langsamen Schritten die Lichtung, wo er disapparierte. Harry erblickte die grünen, aber sonst kahlen, Berge das erste Mal in voller Größe. Das Tal der Tränen, wie man Glencoe oft bezeichnete lag vor ihm. Unweit des Lords befand sich ein heruntergekommenes Haus, welches offensichtlich seit langem nicht mehr bewohnt wurde. Und nun wusste er, dass dort die Gefangenen untergebracht waren.

Doch Voldemort tat Harry nicht den Gefallen, in den Keller hinab zu steigen, in dem sich Hermine, Terry und die anderen, sicher auch Simon, befinden mussten, sondern blieb im oberen Stockwerk. Der Lord ließ sich an einem Tisch nieder, derselbe an dem er schon vor einigen Tagen die Vorbereitungen für das Ritual getätigt hatte. Harry warf einen Blick auf eine stümperhafte, aber zweckmäßige Skizze, die die Lichtung oberhalb Little Hangletons darstellte und einige Notizen beinhaltete, die Harry aber kaum entziffern konnte.

„_Potter, macht es dir Spaß in fremden Gedanken herum zu spionieren?"_ Erschrocken fuhr Harry zusammen. Die Stimme war unverkennbar die des dunklen Lords, und er sprach ihn direkt an, _„Dein Angriffsplan ist nett, doch glaubst du wirklich ich hätte dir so viel Informationen gegeben, ohne dass ich nicht vorgesorgt hätte?"_

„_Was hast du getan?"_, fragte Harry in Gedanken, ohne jedoch die Hoffnung, dass der Lord seine Frage beantworten würde.

„_Nun, Dumbledore ist ein wenig zu beschäftigt und zufällig nicht in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe es dauert bis man den Irrtum erkennt."_ Voldemort lachte kalt und vor Harrys innerem Auge erschien ein Bild, welches ihm einen jungen Mann zeigte. Seinem Aussehen nach und der Aura, die er ausströmte, war er ein Vampir. Sobald das Bild an Schärfe zugenommen hatte, sah er wie man ihm einen Becher in die Hand drückte. Der erste Schluck ließ den Vampir in sich zusammensinken, als sei ihm übel, doch dann verwandelte er sich in die allzu vertraute Gestalt von Simon Lestrange.

„_Nein",_ keuchte Harry erschrocken.

„_Du siehst ich habe vorgesorgt",_ sagte Voldemort noch immer lachend und damit verschwand das Bild. Harry wurde in einen Strom von Gedanken gefangen und mitgerissen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Harry sich dagegen zu sträuben, doch Voldemort riss ihn gnadenlos in die Dunkelheit. Das letzte was Harry spürte, war das kraftlose Zusammensinken seines Körpers, bevor er komplett das Bewusstsein verlor.

# - # - # - # - Ron - # - # - # - #

_Eineinhalb Kilometer nördlich von Little Hangleton befindet sich der Pentagonhügel. Seinen Namen gaben ihn die Muggel, die noch immer mit Bewunderung die fünf fast identischen Steinsäulen besuchen. Ihre Anordnung bildet ein großes Fünfeck. Der Ort selbst wurde schon vor tausend Jahren als Ritual- und Opferstätte genutzt. _

_Im frühen Mittelalter errichteten Zauberer und Hexen die fünf Säulen der weißen Magie. Zur Berühmtheit wurde er, als es Harriet Genyterate von dort aus gelang einen Bann gegen die Pest auf das kleine Städtchen zu legen. _

_In der heutigen Zeit ist dieser Ort in Vergessenheit geraten und nur wenige nutzen die Kraft der Steine für Rituale._

_Die fünf Steine verkörpern die Tugenden: Unschuld, Liebe, Güte, Treue und Gerechtigkeit... _

„Nichts, aber auch gar nichts", mokierte Ginny missgelaunt, als sie die Bibliothek betrat und sich neben Ron auf einen Stuhl setzte, „Dumbledore ist nicht im Schloss und die anderen Lehrer scheinen mir nicht zu glauben. Professor McPherson wollte mir sogar Punkte abziehen, wenn ich weiter solche Lügen erzähle."

Ron sah von seinem Buch auf. Er hatte einen ganzen Stapel Bücher über Ritualmagie auf seinem Tisch liegen, welches er nach und nach erfolglos durchgeblättert hatte. Erst im letzten Buch, hatte er etwas über Little Hangleton gefunden und war noch immer dabei sich fieberhaft durch das Kapitel zu arbeiten.

„Hat sie denn gesagt, wo Dumbledore ist?"

„Nein, nur, dass er in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit vor zwei Stunden das Schloss verlassen hätte und das es wohl länger dauern könnte, bis er wieder hier sei. Hast du denn was gefunden?" Ron ließ ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich und schob ihr das Buch zu. Ginny überflog den Abschnitt flüchtig und begutachtete dann eindringlich die abgebildete Karte des Ortes.

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Ort ist?", fragte Ginny zweifelnd.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber es gibt keinen anderen im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern, der stattdessen in Frage käme. Er ist außerhalb in einem Wald, wie Harry schon sagte und hier, schau mal –" Rons Zeigefinger fuhr über die Zeichnung des Ortes: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das das Haus, in dem Voldemorts Eltern gelebt haben."

„Na gut, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie dort das Ritual abhalten, WAS machen wir, wenn wir Dumbledore nicht erreichen, bis dieses Ritual anfängt?" Ron erschauderte. Seine Gedanken rasten, doch eine Lösung wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Ron starrte auf das Buch, „Schick ihm ne Eule. Hedwig wird ihn schon finden!", murmelte Ron, „Es ist unsere einzige Chance."

# - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - #

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, doch als er so langsam anfing seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen, lag er in seinem Bett. Der Besuch von Ginny und Ron schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein und war in seinem Kopf nicht klarer als ein diffuser Traum und doch spürte er noch immer die Bedrohung, die von dieser Erinnerung ausging.

Für einen Moment lauschte er dem Treiben auf der Station. Vage nahm er die Stimmen der Heiler war. Seltener waren es auch Stimmen anderer Patienten aus den Nachbarzimmern. Alles schien seinen normalen Gang zu gehen. Mühsam richtete Harry sich auf und mit einem Mal kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück. Es war wie eine plötzliche Erschütterung, die ihn erfasste, all das Grauen und die Befürchtungen brachen auf ihn ein. Hektisch sah er sich nach einer Uhr um, nach einem Zeichen wie spät es jetzt sein mochte, doch es war noch nie eine im Zimmer gewesen. Das einzige was ihm blieb, war der Blick auf die Straße. Sie war noch voller Menschen und die vereinzelten Läden, die Harry sah waren noch geöffnet. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, richtete seine Robe und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder.

Harry wusste nicht, ob diese Entscheidung die Richtige sein würde, aber er wollte nur kurz sehen, was Voldemort gerade tat. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Voldemort zu beschäftigt war um ihn erneut außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Ganz vage erschien die Lichtung. Ein dichter Ring aus Nebel hatte sich um die Lichtung gelegt und ließ den dahinter liegenden Wald nur noch als grauen Schatten erscheinen. Dafür strahlte das Pentagramm und der Kreis um es herum in einem sanften Licht, dass den Ort nun friedlich erscheinen ließ. Voldemort tat Harry aber nicht den Gefallen sich weiter auf der Lichtung umzusehen sondern schritt schnurstracks zu einer Gruppe Todesser, die in diesem Augenblick die Lichtung betraten. Harry hatte seine große Mühe nicht laut aufzuschreien. Immer zwei Todesser hatten eine gefesselte Person zwischen sich genommen und es waren die fünf vermissten Schüler aus Hogwarts.

Hermine war blass und abgemagert. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen verriet ihre Angst aber auch ihren Stolz, den man ihr nicht nehmen konnte. Sie warf dem Lord einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ließ dann ihren Blick über die Lichtung wandern. Erst als sie den Kreis erblickte schien sich hinter ihrer Stirn etwas zu tun, doch sie schwieg, wie auch die anderen Gefangenen, die von den Todessern unweigerlich weiter auf die Lichtung bugsiert wurden. Harry betrachtete das Geschehen mit regem Interesse und großer Neugier. Einige der Todesser sahen sich ratlos um und warteten auf Anweisungen Voldemorts, doch der Lord trat einzeln zu den Geiseln hin. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment eindringlich und wies dann mit seiner Hand in Richtung einer der Steinsäulen. Dieses Prozedere wiederholte er bis er jeder Geisel eine Säule zugeordnet hatte, dann nickte er zufrieden und betrachtete mit Genugtuung seine Untertanen, die die Hogwartsschüler mit einem Fesselfluch an die Steinsäulen banden.

Nur mit mühe riss Harry sich aus Voldemorts Gedanken zurück. Er würde liebend gern erfahren, was mit den Geiseln geschah, doch er musste auch an seine Flucht denken. Er musste so langsam in die Gänge kommen und endlich Handeln. Der Slytherin atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und trat fest entschlossen aus seinem Zimmer. Der Blick auf die Uhr über der geschlossenen Stationstür verriet ihm, dass es doch später war als er gedacht hatte. Der Schichtwechsel war bereits vollzogen und so musste er hoffen, dass schon bald jemand die Station betrat oder verließ.

Der Zeiger der Uhr rückte unaufhaltsam weiter und es tat sich nichts. Er lungerte ständig zwischen Dienstzimmer und Stationstür herum. Einige Heiler sahen ihn, sprachen kurz mit ihm, aber niemanden störte seine Anwesenheit. Pierre war ebenfalls wieder da, doch auch er war zu beschäftigt, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ungeduldig sah er sich das zigste Mal das Bild eines Heilers an, welches ihm starr entgegenblickte, aber schwieg.

Es war nur einen Augenblick, die die Tür offen stand. Ein Heiler betrat voll bepackt mit Taschen die Station, doch dieser Augenblick reichte um an dieser Person vorbeizuschlüpfen. Harry sah sich einen Moment orientierungslos um, entschied sich dann den Korridor nach rechts zu folgen in der Hoffnung dort eine Treppe zu finden, die ihn aus dem Krankenhaus brachte. Der Gang schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Unzählige Personen liefen hin und her ohne ihn zu beachten, dennoch senkte er seinen Blick und hoffte inständig, dass man ihn nicht erkannte.

Vom weitem sah er bereits ein Treppenhaus, als er weit hinter sich eine aufgebrachte Stimme hörte, die nach ihm rief. Hektisch sah Harry über die Schulter zurück und erblickte eine Traube Menschen, die sich vor der Station, die er gerade eben verlassen hatte, sammelte.

„Da vorne!", rief eine Heilerin, „Harry!" Die Menschenmenge begann sich auf ihn zu, zu bewegen und zwar schneller, als Harry erwartet hatte. Er riss sich aus der momentane Starre und rannte den Rest des Ganges hinunter. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Treppe, dann die Stufen, immer drei auf einmal nehmend, hinunter. Unterwegs stieß er einen Zauberer beiseite und rannte weiter.

„Haltet ihn auf!" hörte er eine Frau schreien. Das ganze Treppenhaus war damit gewarnt und so glich Harrys Flucht mehr einem Spießrutenlauf. Einigen Zauberern, konnte er noch ausweichen, doch er hörte nun dass auch von weiter unten eine größere Menge Heiler auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Der Slytherin überlegte nicht lange und verließ auf der nächstgelegenen Etage das Treppenhaus und stürzte den Korridor so schnell wie möglich hinunter. Er hörte wie ein Zauberer Petrificus totalus rief, doch er konnte dem Fluch nicht ausweichen und fiel zu Boden. Unfähig sich zu rühren, musste er mit ansehen, wie er augenblicklich von einer Menschenmenge umringt wurde und kurz darauf von zwei kräftigen Heilern wieder zurück zur Station getragen wurde.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer und nur noch in der Anwesenheit von Mrs. Benigus und Pierre, wurde der Lähmfluch wieder von ihm genommen. Harry ging es schlecht, er hatte seine Chance vertan.

„Bitte", flehte er, „Ich – ich … Voldemort hat Simon… er – er wird noch heute Nacht … schon bald…" Harry stotterte unwillkürlich. Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie belegt und das Sprechen fiel ihm erschreckend schwer. Mit Mühe und letztendlich unter Tränen stammelte er Voldemorts Plan von dem Ritual, welches Harry noch heute Nacht vernichten würde. Die beiden Heiler ließen ihn aussprechen und Mrs. Benigus versprach Dumbledore zu informieren, doch sie könnte Harry auf keinen Fall gehen lassen. Harrys Legilimentik verriet ihm allerdings etwas anderes. Etwas in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie ihm auf der einen Seite glauben wollte, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht konnte. Obendrein wies sie Pierre an, einen Schlaftrank zu holen. Der junge Mann wollte widersprechen, doch auch er wusste wie sinnlos es war, mit ihr zu diskutieren und stand wortlos auf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er wiederkam und vor Harry in die Hocke ging.

Die blauen Augen zwinkerten Harry verschmitzt entgegen: _„Trink das, es ist nur Wasser, aber Benigus muss es ja nicht erfahren.",_ verriet Pierres Blick, _„Sie ist sowieso gleich weg."_

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, griff aber zögerlich nach der undurchsichtigen Flasche. Es war tatsächlich nur Wasser und mit wenigen Schlucken leerte er sie und reichte sie Mrs. Benigus, die ihn zufrieden anlächelte.

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder", sagte sie, „Leg dich hin, Morgen geht es dir sicher besser." Beide Heiler verließen das Zimmer und für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte ein blaues Licht über die Tür und dessen Rahmen. Man hatte ihn eingeschlossen, um einen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu unterbinden.

# - # - # - # - Ginny - # - # - # - #

Ginny betrachtete sorgenvoll die große Uhr in die Bibliothek. Es war inzwischen kurz vor fünf, und sie hatten noch immer nichts von Dumbledore gehört. Rons Blick war weiterhin auf das Fenster gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass Hedwig zurückkehrte. Dabei blinzelte er nicht einmal. Die Zeit des Wartens schien quälend lang zu sein und doch anders Herum betrachtet, rannte die Zeit und mit jeder verstrichenen Minute sanken ihre Chancen das Ritual zu verhindern.

„Warum kommt er nicht?", fragte Ginny flüsternd. Ron drehte sich zu ihr um und auch der Ausdruck wirkte ungewöhnlich gequält, „Hat er unsere Nachricht denn nicht bekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Ron zurück und legte Ginny beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm, „Vielleicht hat Hedwig ihn noch nicht gefunden."

„Das ist es ja gerade", schluchzte Ginny. Sie konnte sich ihrer Angst nicht länger verwehren, unterdrückte aber ihre Tränen, „Wenn bloß Hermine da wäre, sie wüsste sicher was zu tun wäre… oder…" Sie wollte Harry sagen, doch sie brachte den Namen ihres Freundes nicht über die Lippen.

„Ginny…", fing Ron an, ohne aber den Satz zu beenden, vielleicht fielen ihm keine tröstenden Worte ein, denn er starrte nun völlig geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

„Alleine haben wir keine Chance", murmelte Ginny, „aber… aber natürlich… Ron!" Ginnys Bruder sah erschrocken zu ihr hinüber, „Wir müssen die DA zusammenrufen… ich meine wozu sonst haben wir so lange geübt?" Rons Mine erhellte sich und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, war der Phönixhausschüler aufgesprungen.

„Na klar, … dass wir nicht früher darauf gekommen sind", Ron seufzte, „Also los, wir müssen möglichst viele Schüler zusammentrommeln, aber…", Rons Eifer endete abrupt, „Wie sollen wir denn nach Little Hangleton kommen?"

„Apparieren natürlich."

# - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - #

Harry war unruhig. Er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen und so lief er fast zwanghaft in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, doch die Sonne stand schon verdächtig tief über dem Horizont und die Muggelläden weit unten auf der Straße waren ebenfalls geschlossen.

Ganz unvermittelt wurde seine Zimmertür geöffnet und Pierre trat ein. Er hatte seine Krankenhauskleidung gegen ein einfaches paar Muggelkleidung ausgetauscht und überreichte Harry eine Hose und einen Pullover.

„Schnell zieh das an", sagte er leise. Harry sah Pierre einen Moment ratlos, „Mach schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Die anderen sind momentan beschäftigt." Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zog sich um. Pierre streckte seinen blonden Schopf durch die Tür, sah sich um, dann winkte er Harry zu sich und beide huschten den Korridor hinunter und verließen die Station. Pierre nahm Wege, die offensichtlich nicht von der Öffentlichkeit genutzt wurden. Hier standen Container mit Kleidung und einige kaputte Essenswagen und eine Menge Gerümpel herum. Ungesehen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, führe Pierre Harry aus dem Krankenhaus. Der Hinterausgang führte in einen kleinen Muggeltypischen Hinterhof, von dem aus sie zu einer kleinen dunklen Gasse kamen.

„Warum tust du das?", brachte Harry schließlich hervor, um das Schweigen zu brechen, „Du riskierst deinen Job."

„Ich weiß", sagte Pierre ohne auch nur seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen, „Benigus und ich hatten in den letzten Tagen häufiger Auseinandersetzungen über den Umgang mit Patienten. Lange hätte ich es da eh nicht mehr ausgehalten." Sie überquerten eine Kreuzung, bogen in eine breite Straße nach rechts und zwei Straßen weiter wieder nach links ein, bis sie beide vor einer U-Bahnhaltestelle standen.

„Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Wir? Pierre, du musst zurück, du kannst…"

„Du sagtest selbst, dass ich meinen Job verliere, wenn sie deine Flucht bemerken, bin ich dran… also werde ich dich auch bis zu deinem Ziel bringen." Harry studierte für einen Moment den Netzplan und versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz zu erinnern. Schließlich nickte Harry zufrieden und sie betraten gemeinsam die U-Bahn.

Es war eine lange Fahrt. Harry war ungeduldig, doch er zwang sich sitzen zu bleiben. Bruchstückhaft nahm er Voldemort wahr, der inzwischen wieder auf der Lichtung eingetroffen war. Er stand im Kreis seiner Todesser und sie schienen eine Art Beschwörung abzuhalten. Gelegentlich wurden in dem Murmeln der unverständlichen, fremd klingenden Sprache Namen genannt, bekannte Namen, die der anwesenden Todesser und der Geiseln. Harry sah sich, soweit es der Lord erlaubte um. Simon war noch nicht in Little Hangleton, zumindest noch nicht auf der Lichtung, obwohl dort, zweihundert Kilometer nördlicher, die Sonne schon untergegangen war.

Der Slytherin wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Pierre ihn anstieß, „Sagtest du nicht dass wir jetzt bald aussteigen müssen?" Harrys Blick wanderte zur Anzeigetafel im Zug und er nickte.

Harry und Pierre erreichten das Hauptquartier bei Dämmerung. Die Straßenlaternen waren bereits angesprungen. Da Pierre das Haus nicht sehen konnte und Harry nicht in der Lage war es ihm zu verraten, musste er das letzte Stück des Weges allein zurücklegen. Grimmauldplatz zwölf war nur zum Teil beleuchtet. Lediglich in der Küche und im benachbarten Versammlungsraum brannte Licht, als Harry an der Tür klingelte. Dumbledore öffnete und in seinem Gesicht war Erstaunen, als er den Besucher erkannte.

„Harry, was…?" Sein Blick fiel auf Pierre der unweit an der Kreuzung stand und noch immer entgeistert auf die Stelle starrte, wo Harry verschwunden war. Erst auf eine direkte Einladung näherte er sich zögernd dem Haus.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Dumbledore als die Tür endlich geschlossen wurde und sie offen reden konnten.

„Voldemort hat Simon. Sie werden heute Nacht das Ritual…"

„Aber Simon ist hier!", unterbrach der Schulleiter den jungen Slytherin, „Lupin hat ihn und die jungen Vampire vor einigen Stunden in der Nähe von Culloden Moor ausfindig gemacht. Sie sind im Versammlungsraum."

„Das ist nicht Simon", widersprach Harry und stürmte an Dumbledore vorbei in den Versammlungsraum. Eine Reihe von Augenpaaren starrte ihn an.

„Das ist NICHT Simon!", wiederholte er, „Das ist einer aus Morticias Sippe, Er sieht nur so aus wie er! Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie er den Vielsafttrank getrunken hat."

„Harry, beruhige dich", sagte der Vampir, der wie Simon aussah, „V-Voldemort hat dich getäuscht. Vielleicht wollte er dich aus dem Sankt Mungos locken und…"

„Sei still!" Harrys grüne Augen bohrten sich in die blassen Augen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. „Simon hätte Voldemort nicht beim Namen genannt, das hat er schon lange nicht mehr getan." Mutig trat Harry unbewaffnet näher an den Vampir heran. Unter seinem Mantel musste er irgendwo seinen Vielsafttrank aufbewahren, doch der fremde Vampir ließ ein drohendes Zischen von sich und entzog sich blitzschnell Harrys Griff. Harry jedoch versuchte es ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, doch immer wieder entglitt der Vampir seinem Griff mit Leichtigkeit.

„Harry", Dumbledore zog den jungen Slytherin zurück, „Damit ist keinem geholfen. Glaubst du, wir…"

„_Harry, wo zum Teufel bleibst du?"_, schrie Simons Stimme in seinem Kopf. Für den Augenblick war der fremde Vampir und Dumbledores Worte vergessen, die ihm ins gewissen reden wollten. Er schloss erschrocken die Augen, nur um erkennen zu müssen, wie Simon inmitten mehrerer Todesser auf die Lichtung gezerrt wurde. Simon wurde geradewegs in die Mitte des Pentagramms bugsiert und bevor man ihn niederzwang, riss man ihm seine Robe vom Körper.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. Harry riss die Augen auf. Er zitterte und saß auf dem Boden. Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn wortlos an und warteten darauf dass Harry etwas sagte.

„Es geht los", sagte er, „Die Todesser haben Simon nach Little Hangleton gebracht." Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und warf dann dem Vampir, der immer noch in der Nähe war, einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser reagierte aber nicht, sondern starrte weiter zu Harry hinab. Der Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht veränderte sich kaum merklich und seine Reaktion war so schnell, dass der fremde Vampir keine Zeit zum Reagieren hatte bis der Zaubertrankumkehrfluch _Patefacio_ ihn traf. Der Vampir sank von Schmerzen geplagt zusammen. Innerhalb von Sekunden, schrumpfte der Körper um gut dreißig Zentimeter, die strähnigen Haare, dagegen wurden länger und heller, wie auch das Gesicht wurde runder. Seine gelben Augen waren ehrfurchtsvoll, ja beinahe ängstlich auf den Schulleiter gerichtet, als die Verwandlung vollständig abgeschlossen war. Dumbledore starrte den Fremden wütend an, doch er beließ es dabei, den Vampir zu fesseln, dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein inneres Auge zeigte ihm, dass Simon oben ohne und bewegungsunfähig in dem Kreis gefesselt war. Zwei Todesser flößten ihm erneut einen Trank ein, während die anderen beiden und Voldemort ihre Stellung an den Spitzen des Pentagramms einnahmen.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es jetzt noch dauerte bis das Ritual beendet wurde, aber er berichtete stockend, was er gerade in Little Hangleton gesehen hatte. Dumbledore gab ganz knappe Anweisungen an Lupin und Tonks, die daraufhin verschwanden.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber genug, um es zu schaffen. Mister Montague?" Der Heiler sah auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit unbeteiligt daneben gestanden, „bringen Sie Harry wieder zurück nach St. Mungos."

„NEIN!", schrie Harry, „Ich werde nicht zurückgehen."

„Harry, du kannst nicht mitkommen, mit dir wird uns kein Überraschungsangriff gelingen. Voldemort wird bis dahin das ganze Gelände weiträumig abgesichert haben."

„Voldemort ist jetzt schon vorgewarnt. Also was macht das noch für ein Unterschied. Ich treffe mich mit Ginny und Ron auf dem Friedhof …und daran werdet ihr mich schwer hindern können." Dumbledore wollte widersprechen, doch schließlich senkte er den Kopf und nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbittert, doch er hob seinen Zauberstab und führte einen Sammelzauber aus.

„Wenn du das für richtig hältst… Nimm, versprich mir aber, dass du dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr begibst… Du bist noch nicht bereit Voldemort gegenüberzustehen."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", antwortete Harry zögernd, nahm aber seinen Zauberstab entgegen. Harry hatte sich lange nicht mehr so stark gefühlt wie jetzt und er wusste, vielleicht genauso wie der Schulleiter, dass ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Lord nicht zu verhindern war.

# - # - #

Simon schrie ein weiteres Mal um Hilfe. Voldemort und die vier auserwählten Todesser standen im Kreis um ihn herum und murmelten eine Beschwörungsformel.

„_Harry, beeilt euch, lange kann ich nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen, meine Gabe schwindet… Sie…"_ Simons schwache Stimme ging in einen schmerzhaften, unmenschlichen Schrei über, der Harry gefrieren ließ. Voldemorts Blick glitt über Simons Körper und blieb an dem Gesicht hängen. Es war nur ein kleines Detail, aber es war erschreckend. Simons Augen hatten ihre Farbe geändert. Sie strahlten nicht mehr in dem ungewöhnlichen blassen blau sondern wirkten nun dunkler und, um ehrlich zu sein, natürlicher. Simon versuchte erneut sich aufzubäumen, brachte noch ein hilfloses _„Harry… ich… ich…"_ zustande, dann verstummte seine Legilimentik.

Dumbledore nahm diese Information mit Erschrecken entgegen und gab den Befehl zum sofortigen Aufbruch zum Friedhof in Little Hangleton.

Sobald Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen, als ihm die Erinnerung von vor drei Jahren durch den Kopf ging. Unweit von seinem jetzigen Standort hatte er Voldemorts Wiedergeburt mit ansehen müssen. Doch jetzt wirkte der Friedhof anders. Jetzt war er voller Menschen, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Neben ihm stand Dumbledore, der sich ebenfalls überrascht umsah. Ginny und Ron hatten die gesamte DA zur Verstärkung mitgebracht, ebenso waren Tonks mit Shaklebold und einer handvoll Auroren vor Ort, als die Mitglieder des Ordens nach und nach eintraf. Lupin stand unweit mit den Weasleys und einigen anderen Zauberern zusammen, die Harry allesamt dem Orden zuordnen konnte.

„Harry, ich dachte schon du schaffst es nicht bis hierher", begrüßte Ginny ihn. Sie wirkte überaus besorgt.

„Sag mal", damit richtete er sich auch ebenfalls an Ron, „Habt ihr die DA zusammen gerufen?" Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm das missfiel, aber er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass das ihre Chancen erhöhte. Immer mehr Ordensmitglieder apparierten auf das Friedhofsgelände und Dora und die anderen Jungvampire, vervollständigten letztendlich die Kampftruppe.

Dumbledore hastete von einem zum anderen, verteile Aufgaben, oder teilte sie in kleinere Gruppen ein, die sofort disapparierten. Erst als ein großer Teil der Gruppe das Friedhofsgelände verlassen hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die DA und insbesondere auf Harry.

„Ihr bildet die Nachhut!", sagte er.

„Die Nachhut?" protestierte Harry.

„Ja, ihr werdet zu Fuß den Berg erklimmen. Ich hoffe, dass der Orden und die Auroren bereits den Weg für euch frei gemacht haben und das Ritual verhindert ist. Nur wenn das nicht der Fall ist, greift ihr ein. Denk an dein Versprechen, Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu sehr in Gefahr bringst."

„Aber… Professor… wir brauchen mindestens eine halbe Stunde bis wir da oben sind… bis dahin kann Simon längst tot sein… und wie sollen wir in der Finsternis den Weg durch den Wald finden? Können wir nicht direkt an den Rand der Lichtung apparieren?"

„Miss Moon und Mr. Sloper werden euch begleiten. Sie können euch sicher durch den Wald führen und euch vor möglichen Gefahren warnen." Harry wollte sich noch immer nicht damit zufrieden geben, doch schließlich nickte er gequält und wandte sich den anderen zu. Innerhalb von Augenblicken setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Schweigend überquerten sie zwei Straßen und bogen schließlich in einen dunklen Waldweg ein, der sich serpentinenartig immer weiter auf den Berg hinaufschlängelte. Von dort an übernahmen Dora Moon und Jack Sloper die Führung und dicht hintereinander gedrängt, folgten die Schüler. Von weiter oben waren gelegentlich Stimmen zu hören, manchmal sah man durch das Dickicht farbige Blitze von Zauberstäben, doch Jack konnte versichern, dass die Kämpfe weit weg waren und hier unten keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand.

Harry ging dicht gedrängt hinter Ginny. Er hatte es schon länger vermieden nach seinem Feind zu sehen. Noch war das Ritual im Gange und er spürte nach wie vor, dass Voldemort sich voll und ganz auf dessen Ablauf konzentrierte. Aus Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte, wollte er seiner Neugier nicht nachgeben. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten und nicht vor seinem inneren Auge panisch werden. Automatisch erhöhte er das Tempo, doch in Anbetracht der absoluten Dunkelheit und der Achtsamkeit der Vampire musste er sich wieder anpassen.

Es war ein Schrei, so unmenschlich und grausam, dass er Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Auch Dora und Jack waren erschrocken stehen geblieben, doch die anderen Schüler aus der DA schienen ihn nicht wahrgenommen zu haben und liefen glatt in die drei hinein. Harry horchte in sich hinein und erschauderte. Voldemort kniete vor Simon. Seine langen dürren Finger strichen erfreut über das von Schmerzen geplagte Gesicht. Simons blaue Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und er atmete schwer. Auf seiner Brust klaffte eine tiefe Wunde.

„Ja, das tut weh", flüsterte der Lord, „aber keine Sorge gleich ist es geschafft." Einer der Todesser trieb erneut das Messer in Simons Körper, immer bedacht das Herz nicht zu verletzen. Simon versuchte seinen Körper aufzubäumen sich gegen den Schmerz zu wehren und ein weiterer Schrei, sehr viel schwächer als der erste, entfuhr ihm „Du wünscht dir den Tod, ich weiß! Nicht einmal eine Ohnmacht ist dir gewehrt… Halte nur noch ein paar Minuten durch, dann ist es vollbracht!" Das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht war teuflisch und siegesgewiss.

Mit Mühe riss Harry sich von dem Anblick los. Voldemort hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie nur noch ganz wenig Zeit hatten, Simon zu retten. Ein Stoß in Harrys Seite ließ ihn zusammenfahren und er blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Freundin.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr", sagte Harry alarmiert, „Wir apparieren zur Lichtung…"

„Harry was…?" stieß Ron hervor.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen: Wir müssen sofort eingreifen, sonst war alles umsonst!"

„Aber… aber die Todesser… Sie…" Harry umklammerte bereits seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich selbst: „Das ist egal. Das Ritual ist fast beendet. Wir müssen eingreifen. SOFORT!" Er sah noch wie einige erschrocken zusammen zuckten, doch dann folgten sie Harrys Beispiel und innerhalb von Sekunden erreichten sie den Rand der Lichtung.

Eine Art Bann lag um die Lichtung und als Harry versuchte sie zu betreten wurde er sofort von einem fürchterlich, quälenden Schmerz durchflutet, der ihn erschrocken zurückspringen ließ. Die Lichtung war mit mehreren Fackeln beleuchtet und man konnte nur zu genau das Grauen darin erkennen. Simon lag noch immer, sich windend, in dem hell erleuchteten Kreis. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und färbte den Oberkörper dunkelrot. Über der Wunde sammelte sich ein blau weißer Schimmer der sich langsam aber unaufhörlich über dem weiter schlagenden Herz verdichtete und anscheinend in Simons Körper drang. Währenddessen standen die Todesser und Voldemort an den fünf Spitzen des Pentagramms und murmelten erneut eine Beschwörung in einer fremd und unheimlich klingenden Sprache.

„Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir auf die Lichtung kommen?" fragte Ginny, doch keiner antwortete.

„Vorsicht", schrie Dora in das betretene Schweigen, „Wir kriegen Gesellschaft!" Die DA bildete automatisch und ohne Absprachen einen Halbkreis, den Rücken zur Lichtung gewandt und jeder starrte alarmiert mit erhobenem Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Ein Fluch schoss wie der Blitz aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Neville gab einen quietschenden Laut von sich, als er beiseite Sprang um dem grellen Lichtstrahl auszuweichen. Mehrere schwarzgewandete Todesser verließen das Dickicht und eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Hogwartsschüler. Die DA stob auseinander und versuchte die Flüche abzuwehren, die nicht selten tödlich gewesen wären. Immer wieder feuerten sie Flüche zurück, doch auch wenn sie jemanden trafen, die Anzahl der Todesser schien sich immer mehr zu vergrößern, als wäre irgendwo ein Nest.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville und Luna hatten sich in ihrer Flucht immer weiter von der Lichtung entfernt, und schließlich waren sie von den Todessern fast eingekesselt. Mir Erschrecken musste er mit ansehen, wie Luna von einem Lähmfluch getroffen zu Boden stürzte. Harry schickte ohne Rücksicht mehrere Flüche in alle Richtungen, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Kreis um die Schüler zog sich immer enger und es war keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr in Sicht. Harry sah sich hektisch um, aber eine Rettung schien nicht in Sicht. Ginny, Ron und Neville ließen immer wieder Flüche auf die Angreifer niedersausen, doch diese wurden gekonnt abgeschmettert.

Harry warf sorgenvoll einen Blick auf die Lichtung. Sie waren zu weit entfernt um erkennen zu können, was sich gerade abspielte und er wagte es nicht in sich zu gehen und nach Voldemort zu suchen. Erstmals musste er daran denken, wie es sich wohl anfühlt wenn der Geist aus dem Körper gezogen wird, um sich danach gänzlich in einem fremden Kopf für immer zu verlieren. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Blitze preschten erneut aus der Dunkelheit. Völlig unerwartet stoben die Todesser kreischend an die Seite.

„Lauft", schrie eine bekannte Stimme und im Halbdunkeln erkannte er Tonks in Begleitung mehrerer Ordensmitglieder, die sich innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken heiße Duelle mit den Todessern lieferten.

Harry duckte unter einem Fluch hinweg und gefolgt von den anderen rannten sie ein gutes Stück an der Lichtung entlang, bis sie auf die anderen der DA trafen, die mit Bill Weasley vor der unsichtbaren Wand standen. Bill hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die Barriere gerichtet und murmelte konzentriert irgendwelche Zauber, die aber alle erfolglos blieben.

„Der Bann ist stark", seufzte Bill, „zu stark um ihn allein brechen zu können. Aber vielleicht sind wir alle zusammen stark genug." Er wies die anwesenden Schüler auf, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen und beschrieb ihnen, was sie zu tun hatten. Harry jedoch konnte den Ausführungen Bills nicht folgen. Zu sehr zog ihn der Anblick auf der Lichtung in seinen Bann. Sein inneres Auge, die enge Verbindung zu Voldemort machte es ihm unmöglich seinen Blick abzuwenden. Voldemort stand noch immer an Simons Kopfende, doch die beiden Todesser zu beiden Seiten der Arme knieten direkt neben dem Körper des Vampirs. Simon war noch immer bei vollem Bewusstsein und sein Blick wanderte panisch von Draco zu Rodolphus und wieder zurück. Draco hielt eine Schale bereit, in der sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand, während Rodolphus Lestrange, Simons eigener Vater, in Begriff befand mit beiden Händen nach dem noch schlagenden Herzen zu greifen. Zur gleichen Zeit und beinahe synchron hoben die Schüler der DA ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen den Zauber gemeinsam aus. Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich ein lila Blitz der rasend schnell über die unsichtbare Barriere, die sich schließlich in weißen Nebel auflöste.

Es war keine Zeit irgendwelche Absprachen zu treffen und so stürmten sie blind auf die Lichtung, die Zauberstäbe auf Voldemort und die vier Todesser gerichtet. Rodolphus griff gerade nach einem Messer, als die anderen Todesser beiseite sprangen, um den Flüchen auszuweichen, doch auch er konnte sein Vorhaben nicht mehr ausführen. Von allen Seiten betraten nun mehrere Zauberer die Lichtung. Todesser, die die unliebsamen Eindringlinge vertreiben wollten, dicht gefolgt von den Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren. Innerhalb von Sekunden füllte sich die Lichtung und von überall her zuckten die Blitze von Flüchen auf die Gegner. Harry selbst hatte Voldemort nicht aus den Augen verloren. Unfähig von dieser Lichtung zu disapparieren kämpfte sich der dunkle Lord durch die Menge, bis sich Dumbledore ihm in den Weg stellte.

Harry spürte den Hass auf den Schulleiter, spürte, dass Voldemort fest entschlossen war seinen Gegner zu töten und doch wusste Dumbledore sich immer wieder zu verteidigen, was in Voldemort zu einem Aufstauen von Wut und noch mehr Hass und Zerstörungswillen führte.

Harry spürte beinahe, wie er anfing, durch die emotionale und gedankliche Verkettung mit Voldemorts Geist, für seinen eigenen Feind Partei zu ergreifen, als ihn jemand fest an der Schulter packte und ihn soweit herum riss, dass er seinen Blick von den beiden abwenden musste. Harry hatte sicher mit allem gerechnet und instinktiv seinen Zauberstab erhoben, doch plötzlich taumelte er erschrocken zurück. Es war Simon.

Simon war blass, die blauen Augen, die noch immer nicht wie die seinen aussahen, blickten ihm noch immer vom Schmerz geplagt entgegen. Mit Erstaunen musste Harry feststellen, dass die klaffende Wunde fast gänzlich geschlossen war. An seinen Lippen klebte frisches Blut, welches sicher nicht sein eigenes war und ein schweifender Blick über die unmittelbare Umgebung zeigte ihm Simons Opfer: Rodolphus Lestrange.

„Harry, du darfst dich nicht von den Gefühlen des dunklen Lords leiten lassen. Du hattest noch nie eine bessere Chance, ihn zu besiegen. Du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht. Geh! Beende es… und denk an die, die dir im Kampf beiseite stehen…"

„Simon, aber…" Simon senkte seinen Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Den letzten Schritt musst du alleine gehen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen… Ich wünschte ich könnte dir mehr sagen, aber ich… ich darf es nicht." Simons Lippen umspielte ein schwaches, aber aufmunterndes Lächeln, „Ich muss zu Hermine…" Mit diesen Worten ließ der Vampir Harry stehen. Der junge Slytherin sah Simon noch hinterher, wie er raschen Schrittes und sich unter mehreren Flüchen hinwegduckend immer näher an den Rand der Lichtung hastete. Schweren Herzens drehte Harry sich um und warf einen Blick auf Voldemort. Sofort spürte er den Hass erneut aufflammen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch fester.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #


	27. Die Auflösung der Prophezeiungen

So.. geht weiter. Jetzt kommt der finale Endkampf und ich weiß ja nicht, es scheint klar zu sein, dass jemand sterben wird..., aber dennoch eine kurze Warnung: In diesem Kapitel stirbt jemand...

So vielen Dank für die beiden Rückmeldungen:

Anne Carter: geht ja schon weiter... aber Nervenschonend würde ich dieses Kapitel nicht nennen... mrsgaladriel: hoffe du kannst es jetzt noch lesen, bevor du wieder nach England zurückgehst. Schneller ging es leider nicht.

_Und wenn die Welt in Flammen steht  
Und auch der letzte Mensch vergeht  
Selbst wenn die Sonne sich zerbricht  
Bleibt dir der Liebe Licht  
(Lacrimosa – Der Kelch der Liebe)_

**Die Auflösung der Prophezeiungen **

# - # - # - # - # - Ron Weasley - # - # - # - # - #

Ron hatte auf der Lichtung schon längst den Überblick verloren. Kurz nachdem er, zusammen mit seiner Schwester und Neville, Simon von den Fesseln befreit hatten, waren sie von einer Steinsäule zur nächsten gehastet, um die Geiseln zu befreien. Zwischendurch mussten sie immer wieder den duellierenden Zauberern ausweichen und waren mehr als einmal selbst in einen Kampf verwickelt worden. Wie auch immer, es schien eine Verkettung glücklicher Zufälle zu sein, dass sie letztendlich heil bei Hermine, der letzten Geisel, ankamen.

Die Phönixhausschülerin befand sich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte, vom Schock getroffen, geistesabwesend auf das inzwischen leere Pentagramm unweit vor ihr. Sobald Ron den Fesselfluch von ihr genommen hatte, brach sie stöhnend zusammen. Ron kniete neben ihr nieder, zog sie zu sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie realisierte, wen sie vor sich hatte. Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Hermine, bitte… Wir können nicht hier bleiben", wisperte er, „Du musst mitkommen… in Sicherheit." Doch sie rührte sich nicht. Hilflos sah Ron zu Ginny und Neville auf, die achtsam ihre Blicke über die Lichtung schweifen ließen, um sich rechtzeitig gegen eventuelle Angreifer verteidigen zu können. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich zusätzlich mit Hermines Körper belasten und gleichzeitig fliehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte eine Stimme vorsichtig. Sie war heiser und kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Ron sah unwillkürlich und mit aufglimmender Eifersucht zu Simon auf. Er sparte sich eine Antwort, denn Simon war, kaum dass Rons Augen der Bewegung des Vampirs folgen konnten, neben ihm und Hermine nieder gekniet und strich ihr durch das strähnige, zerzauste Haar. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Simon sich von dem Ritual erholt hatte, auch wenn Simons Augen noch immer nicht ihr unnatürliches blassblau angenommen hatten, schien die Wunde auf seiner Brust bereits vollständig geheilt.

Ron rutschte ein Stück von Simon weg. Er mochte ihn nicht, egal auf wessen Seite er nun stand, doch er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie jetzt auf seine Hilfe angewiesen waren, wenn sie hier heil rauskommen wollten. Hermine öffnete für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, selbst Ron konnte an ihrem Ausdruck erkennen, dass sie unter Schmerzen litt. Simon biss sich gequält auf seine Lippen, doch auf eine Nachfrage, was nun mit Hermine sei, antwortete er lediglich, dass er nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Seine Gabe hatte scheinbar stärker unter dem Ritual gelitten, als sein Körper.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" forderte Simon plötzlich, nach wie vor mit heiserer Stimme. Alles in Ron sträubte sich, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch zögernd streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen. Simon richtete den Zauberstab auf Hermine und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Hermine keuchte und riss erschrocken ihre Augen auf, allerdings erholte sie sich binnen von Sekunden und Simon gab den Zauberstab unaufgefordert zurück.

„Was? Wie?… Simon?" stotterte Hermine verwirrt, „Du müsstest tot sein… du…"

„Ganz ruhig!", flüsterte Simon, „Das Ritual ist unterbrochen worden. Steh auf, wir müssen von hier weg." Damit stand Simon auf und zog Hermine zu sich hoch. „Kannst du laufen?" Hermines Beine zitterten und ihr Stand war unsicher, so dass sich eine Antwort erübrigte. Mit einem Satz war Ron bei ihnen. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Hermine schien überrascht zu sein, Ron hier zu sehen, aber sie schenkte ihm lediglich ein verwirrtes Lächeln.

„Lasst uns gehen!", sagte Ginny nervös, „Wir sollten uns hier nicht zu lange aufhalten." Ron nickte zustimmend. Er stützte Hermine von einer Seite, Simon von der anderen. Hermines Schritte waren noch sehr wackelig, doch mit Hilfe der beiden kam sie langsam vorwärts und die kleine Gruppe erreichte schon bald einen schmalen Pfad, der durch den Wald hinab ins Tal führte. Hier am Rande der Lichtung trafen sie auf Susan Bones und Ernie MacMillan, die sich ängstlich im Gebüsch zusammenkauerten, sich aber nun der Gruppe anschlossen.

Schon nach wenigen Metern hatte die Dunkelheit des Waldes das schmähliche Licht des Mondes gänzlich verschluckt und die Schüler tasteten sich nur noch schrittweise vorwärts. Simon gab gelegentlich flüsternd Anweisungen oder Warnungen, doch erst nach einer ganzen Weile absoluter Dunkelheit stießen sie auf einen schlammigen Forstweg, der breit genug war, das bisschen Mondlicht durch die Schneise scheinen zu lassen. Ein gutes Stück über ihnen war noch immer das Getöse der Kämpfe zu hören. Über den Baumwipfeln konnte man magisches Licht sehen, welches die Lichtung zu überfluten schien. Mit Unbehagen dachte Ron an Harry und an die Prophezeiung und er hatte erstmals das Gefühl, dass Harry vielleicht jetzt gerade ihre Hilfe brauchte. Was wenn er in diesem Augenblick dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstand? In dem Zustand würde Voldemort ihn töten und seine Freunde waren hier unten und retteten Hermine und Simon.

Simon stoppte plötzlich und riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken. Im schwachen Licht, sah er wie der Vampir in die Nacht lauschte. Ron konnte zwar nichts Außergewöhnliches hören, hob aber alarmiert seinen Zauberstab. Nichts geschah, zumindest nichts was Ron sehen oder hören konnte, doch der Ausdruck auf Simons Gesicht blieb unverändert. Wie lange sie nun schon reglos dastanden, wusste Ron nicht, aber als die sieben schwarzgewandten Personen sichtbar wurden, waren sie erschreckend nah.

„Hallo Simon!", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme, die Ron nicht zuordnen konnte. Ron hatte Hermine losgelassen und war wie die anderen DA-Mitglieder auseinander gestoben und begann die Todesser anzugreifen. Ron hatte sich wagemutig auf Draco gestürzt, der aber jeden seiner Flüche geschickt abwies.

„Weasley", Draco grinste hämisch als er einen weiteren Schockzauber von Ron abwehrte und sofort einen Fluch abfeuerte, „Blutsverräter, Vampir und Schlammblut glücklich vereint, wie herzzerreißend. Weasley – dein Mut in allen Ehren, aber wann lernst du endlich, dass du mit deinem Secondhand-Zauberstab nicht die geringste Chance gegen deinen Gegner hast. Ich hätte dir nicht einmal zugetraut, in einem Stück von der Lichtung zu entkommen. Was ist passiert, hast du dich heroisch unter Dumbledores Rockzipfel versteckt?"

Draco feuerte einen Todesfluch auf den Phönixhausschüler. Ron konnte dem grünen Lichtstrahl zwar mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen, landete aber der Länge nach im Schlamm. Draco näherte sich langsam und fuhr währenddessen mit seiner Rede über die Wertlosigkeit seines Gegners fort, als Ron erneut einen Schockzauber abschoss. Draco fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag rücklings auf den Boden und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Ron atmete tief durch und erhob sich. Der Schlamm hatte sich einen Weg durch seine Kleidung gesucht und er war klitschnass, doch das war ihm egal. Er bemerkte mit erschrecken, dass das magische Licht über der Lichtung erloschen war. Die schwarzen Baumkronen hoben sich nun kaum noch vom Himmel ab, doch Ron hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn der Todesser, der vor Simon stand zog nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Du sagst immer, ich sei ein Versager… Nein, mit dir konnte man sich auch nie messen, aber ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel dazu gelernt." Nur schemenhaft konnte Ron die Gestalt erkennen, die einige Meter von Simon entfernt stand. Es war Fréderic Montague, Simons damaliger Freund und nun ebenfalls ein Todesser. Etwas Silbernes blitzte in seiner Hand auf: ein Messer, ein Dolch oder was auch immer. Simon hatte Hermine abgesetzt, um notfalls einem Angriff auszuweichen, doch er war unbewaffnet.

„Um mich zu töten, musst du erst mal nah genug an mich herankommen", zischte Simon Montague bedrohlich zu, „du beherrscht den Flammenfluch nicht und mit einem Avada Kedavra kannst du mich nicht töten. Greifst du mich an, werde ich mich garantiert wehren, also sieh zu, dass du verschwindest, denn einen Versuch mich zu töten, wirst du mit dem Leben bezahlen." Ron erwartete, dass Fréderic einen Angriff wagen würde, doch dieser blieb reglos stehen und drehte anscheinend unschlüssig den Dolch in seinen Händen, der im Mondlicht mehrmals gefährlich aufblitzte. Simon hatte ihm das Angebot zur Flucht gemacht und so verharrte Ron, ohne näher an die beiden heranzutreten.

„Du bist nicht, wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte, seit wann sorgst du dich um alte Freunde?", brachte Fréderic hervor und ohne jede Vorwarnung schleuderte er den Dolch auf Simon und schrie: „_Pugionis Coriacere."_ Simon sprang blitzschnell zur Seite und im zweiten Zug auf Fréderic zu, doch das Unheil bringende Wurfgeschoss ließ sich nicht beirren und durchstieß trotz des Ausweichmanövers zielsicher und mit voller Wucht Simons Brust. Der Vampir stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und ging zu Boden.

Ron reagierte etwas langsamer als Simon, doch noch ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was passiert war, stürmte er auf Fréderic zu und überhäufte ihn mit Schockzaubern. Erst als der Todesser unter mehreren Treffern bewusstlos zusammengesunken war, drehte er sich zu Simon um. Jede Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich gegen den Befehl aus Angst vor dem, was er erblicken würde.

Der Dolch ragte noch immer aus Simons Brust. Seine Augen jedoch waren tot und dunkles, zähes Blut floss aus unzähligen Rissen, die sich in der Haut auftaten. Innerhalb von Augenblicken, in denen Ron gegen seine Übelkeit ankämpfend, reglos dagestanden hatte, zerfiel Simons Körper. Nur vage drangen Hermines Schreie zu ihm vor, doch erst als sie auf Simons Überreste zu kroch, konnte er sich aus der Starre lösen. Er hastete zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine schrie und wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, aber das war ihm egal. Mit aller Kraft hielt er sie fest und als ihre Gegenwehr in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen überging, legte sie erschöpft ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und wiegte ihren Oberkörper hin und her. Ron streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare, starrte aber immer noch geistesabwesend auf die Stelle, an der Simon gestorben war. Ein Rest seiner Robe war noch zurückgeblieben, doch der Staub wurde vom schwachen Wind verweht und ließ sich letztendlich kaum noch von dem matschigen Waldboden unterscheiden.

# - # - # - # - # - # - Harry - # - # - # - # - # - #

Jeder Schritt den Harry auf Voldemort zutrat, löste in ihm Zweifel, Angst und Unsicherheit aus und es fiel ihm immer schwerer voranzukommen. Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah sich hilflos um. Dumbledore und Voldemort waren weiter in ihr Duell vertieft, dass bisher noch keiner seine direkte Anwesenheit bemerkte. Hier und dort waren kleinere Duelle zu vermerken, in denen sich Voldemorts Anhänger gegen die Auroren und den Orden behaupteten, und ganz am Rande der Lichtung erkannte er, wie Ron Hermine von der Säule befreite und wie Simon nach einigem Zögern zu ihnen trat.

Er wartete noch einen Moment bis sich die kleine Gruppe aufmachte, die Lichtung zu verlassen, dann schritt er ohne weiter inne zu halten voran.

Voldemort war der erste, der sich Harry zuwandte. Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. Der erwartete Schmerz auf seiner Narbe blieb aus, dafür aber entfachte ein fürchterlicher Sturm in seinem Kopf. Voldemorts und Harrys Gedanken vermischten sich in einer bisher noch nicht gekannten Intensität. Harry konnte dagegen nicht ankämpfen, aber jetzt wo er Voldemort gegenüberstand sah er direkt in den Augen seines Gegners, dass es ihm nicht anders erging.

Vage nahm Harry die Worte von Dumbledore wahr, aber er verstand sie nicht. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt einen Weg durch das Gedankenchaos zu finden und festigte eigentlich nur seinen Willen dieses Durcheinander in seinem Kopf endgültig zum stillschweigen zu bringen, obwohl er nicht im Entferntesten eine Ahnung hatte, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Mühevoll stolperte er zwei, drei Schritte vorwärts und stand Voldemort somit direkt gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen befand sich lediglich noch das blutige, weiterhin weiß schimmernde Pentagramm inmitten der Lichtung.

Harrys Hand hielt verkrampft seinen Zauberstab und ohne den Blick von Voldemorts Augen abzuwenden hob er sie. Sein Gegner tat es ihm gleich, machte aber sonst keine Anstalten, einen Fluch auszusprechen.

„_So sieht man sich wieder!"_, höhnte Voldemorts Stimme in seinem Kopf, _„Bist du gekommen, um zu sterben?"_ Harrys Gedanken wirbelten herum, doch er brachte keine akzeptable Antwort zustande.

„_Das ist mir gleich, so lange ich DICH mitnehmen kann!"_ Harry spürte eine Art Hass in sich auflodern und bemerkte doch wie falsch es wirkte, als ihm Simons Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen: _„… du darfst dich nicht von den Gefühlen des dunklen Lords leiten lassen."_

Harrys Umfeld verlor augenblicklich an Bedeutung. Die Schlacht, die Rufe Dumbledores, all der Lärm verstummte und Harrys ganze Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf seinem Gegner und dessen Gedanken und Gefühle. Er spürte das Aufbegehren von Voldemorts zerstörerischer Macht, die er aufbringen musste, um einen Todesfluch effektiv auszusprechen. Doch keines dieser Gefühle konnte Harry in irgendeiner Weise berühren oder gar durchströmen. In ihm war nun eine gespenstige Stille und erstmals der Glaube Voldemort tatsächlich ebenbürtig zu sein. Die Kraft, die Harry durchströmte war nichts von all dem was der dunkle Lord verkörperte, auch wenn sie so eng miteinander verbunden waren. Sie war voller Liebe und Güte, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Voldemort trat siegessicher einen Schritt nach vorne und obwohl er sehr schnell war, seinen Zauberstab zu heben und den Todsfluch auszusprechen, reagierte Harry beinah zeitgleich mit einem, ein für sich, unbrauchbaren Zauber. Noch während er den Zauberspruch des Lähmfluchs „Impedimenta" aussprach, wusste er, dass dieser ihn nicht retten konnte, doch er wich nicht aus, sondern verfolgte mit seinem Auge, den grellen weißen Strahl, der seinem Zauberstab entwich und kurz vor ihm auf den grünen Lord Voldemorts traf.

Harrys Hand erzitterte, als die beiden Zauberstäbe sich auf dieselbe geheimnisvolle, magische Art miteinander verbanden, wie sie es schon einmal vor ein paar Jahren getan hatten. Und genauso wie vor drei Jahren, spaltete sich der goldene Strahl in viele dünne Linien aus gleißendem Licht auf, die sich in wirren Formen um die beiden Duellierenden legte und sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf die gesamte Lichtung ausbreitete. Die Kämpfe in der unmittelbaren Umgebung wurden unterbrochen und die Zauberer und Hexen von beiden Seiten wichen ehrfurchtsvoll vor dem Lichtkreis zurück.

Harry und Voldemort waren umgeben von Licht. Beide Zauberstäbe zitterten bedrohlich, doch sie hielten der gewaltigen Kraft, die auf sie einwirkte, stand. Harry bis seine Zähne zusammen, der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk trieb ihm die Tränen in seine Augen. Verschwommen starrte er Voldemort an. Dessen Gedanken waren voller Hass und Zerstörungswut und Harry spürte, wie diese Gefühle sich einen Weg in seine eigenen Gedanken suchten und ihn voll und ganz einnehmen wollten.

„_Du hast keine Chance, Potter",_ flüsterte Voldemorts Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf, _„hier und jetzt wird es sich entscheiden."_ Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er wehrte sich noch immer verbittert gegen Voldemorts Gedanken und Gefühle, die anfingen sich in die seinen zu fressen. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Doch die Lichtung war zu groß. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Verbindung zu trennen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Schon allein, weil Voldemort durch ihre seltsame Verbindung vorgewarnt sein würde.

„_Nein, keine Flucht kann dir helfen, unterbrichst du die Verbindung wird dich mein Fluch treffen und du bist tot, noch bevor du überhaupt weißt was mit dir geschieht."_ Voldemorts rote Augen blitzten ihn unheilvoll an und auf dem Gesicht war wieder ein siegesgewisses Lächeln zu sehen. Damals hatte Harry die ungeahnte Unterstützung des Umkehrfluches bekommen und ein Blick auf die Perle zeigte ihm, dass sie erschreckend nah an seiner Zauberstabspitze zum Stehen gekommen war. Diese Perle war seine einzige Hoffnung, auch wenn es ihm alle Kraft rauben würde. Er musste es aufs Neue versuchen. Harry empfand es unsagbar schwer seine Kraft auf diese Perle zu projizieren und er hoffte noch immer auf die unheimlich starke Macht, die ihn kurz zuvor umströmt hatte, doch auch der Lord tat alles daran, um eine Wiederholung der schmählichen Niederlage zu verhindern.

Anfangs nur von weitem, später fast ohrenbetäubend laut vernahm Harry den schauerlichen, Hoffnungsspendenden Gesang des Phönix und wie zuvor schon einmal ließ Harry sich von einer fremden ungeahnten Kraft leiten, die sich in ihm auftat, ihn durchflutete und umströmte. Diese Kraft brachte noch etwas mit sich, etwas endlos Trauriges und doch etwas, dass ihn zwang den Kampf aufrecht zu halten und seinen Willen zu bestärken. Er spürte wie sich der Strom in seinem und Voldemorts Kopf neu verteilte und Harry vernahm ein Wispern und Flehen; Stimmen von Voldemorts Opfer. Dazu mischte sich das Leid der Zurückgebliebenen und ein Hauch von Hoffnung und nach und nach erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge die Gesichter derer, die Voldemort in all den Jahren ermordet hatte oder ermorden ließ, weil sie sich ihm und seinen Untertanen in den Weg gestellt hatten. Jede Träne die wegen ihnen vergossen wurde hinterließ einen wunden Punkt in Harry und lief ihm wie ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Es schien alles so unwirklich, als er für kurze Zeit, das Bild seiner Mutter sah, das ihm unverständliche Worte zuwisperte.

Voldemort selbst besaß kein Gewissen, welches diese Morde verarbeiten musste und jedes dieser Bilder ließ ihn kalt, während Harry unter diesen Eindrücken einfach nur drohte den Verstand zu verlieren. Über seine Wangen liefen dicke, heiße Tränen. Das Bild seiner Mutter war längst im Strudel der Gedanken untergegangen, um anderen Bildern zu weichen. Verschwommen blinzelte Harry zu der Perle. Sie war sehr viel näher an Voldemorts Zauberstab als an seinem, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, sie verharrte dort beinahe reglos.

Voldemorts Erinnerungen lasteten seelisch, wie auch körperlich auf ihn. Sie gaben ihm zwar die Kraft, die er benötigte, doch empfand Harry es als eine Qual, all das Leid ertragen zu müssen, dass sein Gegner diesen Menschen angetan hatte.

In Voldemorts Augen war der Zorn zu sehen, er setzte alles daran den Kampf wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen, doch er fand keine Möglichkeit gegen Harrys Kraft anzukommen. Seine Gedanken versuchten erneut nach Harrys Gedanken und Gefühlen zu greifen, sie drangen in Harrys Kopf ein und drohten den Gesang und die geheimnisvolle Kraft zum verschwinden zu bringen und die Kontrolle über sich zu entreißen.

Harry wusste, dass dies auf keinen Fall passieren durfte. Wenn ihm jetzt, trotz der Anstrengung, die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken entglitt, war der Kampf verloren. In Harry keimte eine Idee. Sie schien unsinnig, aber dennoch biss sie sich in seinem Hinterkopf fest und versuchte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Hatte er nicht gerade selbst noch den Anflug einer Idee gehabt, dass er und Voldemort gleichstark waren? Waren sie nicht auch körperlich und seelisch eins? In Voldemorts Adern floss sein Blut, ihre Gedanken waren seit dem Legilimentikunfall untrennbar miteinander verschlungen. Wenn all das zutraf, konnte nicht einmal der Tod sie trennen.

Harry wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, doch er glaubte zu wissen, wie Voldemort zu besiegen war. Das Wispern in seinem Kopf, welches unverständlich von den Lippen der Opfer ausging, wurde lauter und es schwoll zu einem beinahe schaurigen, unheilvollen Gemurmel an, während Harry sich zu einer Entscheidung durchrang und hoffte nicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen.

Seine letzten bewussten Gedanken schenkte er Ginny, Hermine, Simon und Ron, die ihm in den schwierigen Stunden beiseite gestanden hatten. Sie hatte ihm alles gegeben, was er brauchte und wenn er es nicht schaffte, Voldemort zu besiegen, waren sie die ersten, die die Rache es Lords zu spüren bekommen würden. Harry konzentrierte sich ein letztes Mal auf die Macht, die ihn umströmte, während sein Blick unbeirrt auf Voldemorts Augen gerichtet war. Er lächelte den dunklen Lord wissend zu, dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab und unterbrach die Verbindung. Im selben Moment öffnete Harry seinen Geist und spürte die Verwunderung seines Gegners, das Eindringen von Voldemorts Gedanken in seinem Kopf, bevor der grüne Lichtstrahl des Todesfluchs ihn einhüllte.

# - # - #

Es tat nicht einmal weh. Harry spürte, wie sich sein Geist von seinem Körper löste und ihn eine angenehme Dunkelheit umfing, doch die Verbindung zu Voldemort war nach wie vor vorhanden, wenn auch um einiges schwächer als vorher. Dort wo Harry jetzt war, war die Macht, die ihn umströmt hatte, kaum noch zu spüren, doch er wusste, dass er die Verbindung aufrecht halten musste und sich nicht der völligen Dunkelheit hinter sich hingeben durfte.

Obwohl Harry keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen verstorbenen Körper hatte, griffen seine Gedanken wie tausend gierige Hände nach Voldemorts Geist. Der dunkle Lord stand noch immer inmitten der Lichtung und starrte auf Harrys toten Körper und nur ganz langsam spürte Harry so etwas wie ein Triumphgefühl in Voldemort aufsteigen, doch der Lord spürte auch, dass Harry noch immer irgendwie da war.

Harry hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Seine Gedanken hatten Voldemorts Geist umschlungen, die Gefühle des Triumphs zum Ersticken gebracht, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zu sich zu ziehen oder ihn zu beeinflussen.

„_Halte aus",_ sagte eine vertraute Stimme _„Halt die Verbindung… es ist deine letzte Chance, es ein für alle Mal zu beenden… Du musst seinen Geist vollständig vernichten, sonst überlebt er, wenn auch stark geschwächt."_ Irgendwie wusste Harry, dass diese Stimme Simon gehörte, aber verstehen konnte er seine Anwesenheit nicht. Doch er wagte es nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Er brachte noch einmal seine letzte Kraft auf und während er das tat, spürte er wie seine Macht immer stärker wurde. Getragen von der Liebe vieler Menschen, die ihn unterstützten. Allesamt Opfer des Lords, die ihm schon zuvor ihre Hilfe gegeben hatten und nun die Dunkelheit mit Wärme und Licht füllten. Letztendlich glaubte er die Seelen tausender um sich zu spüren, kaum, dass er sie differenzieren konnte, doch wusste er, dass Simon, wie auch Theodor, und viele andere, die ihr Leben im Kampf für das Gute verloren hatten, nun auf seiner Seiten standen.

Mit ihrer Kraft hielten sie die Verbindung aufrecht und bestärkten Harrys Macht um ein Vielfaches. Lord Voldemort dagegen sank unter einer Last zusammen, als ihn die geballte Macht seiner Opfer traf. Ob es das Gewissen war, welches ihn kitzelte oder vielmehr das Erkennen, der ihm fremden Macht, die er über ein halbes Jahrhundert verschmäht hatte, war dabei unerheblich. Der dunkle Lord wand und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen als der unsichtbare Arm der Liebe nach ihm und seinem Selbst griff und versuchte ihn in die tiefste Dunkelheit zu stürzen, die er verdient hatte.

Voldemort sträubte sich noch immer gegen sie und versuchte sich, wenn auch stark geschwächt und einem großen Teil seines Selbst beraubt, dem Griff zu entwinden und die Verbindung zu trennen. Harry hatte alle Mühe, trotz der ungeahnten Hilfe, dieses zu verhindern. Erst als die Verbindung beinahe abbrach und kaum mehr als ein vages Erahnen seines Gegners zurückblieb, spürte Harry ein erneutes aufbegehren dieser Kraft, die diesmal mächtiger war als alles was er zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war noch immer dieselbe Macht, wie sie ihm den ganzen Kampf schon beigestanden hatte, nur dass sie rein und noch mächtiger war. Harry wusste sich das nur mit der Anwesenheit seiner Mutter zu erklären. Sie war bei ihm und in ihm, sie hatte ihm schon einmal die Kraft gegeben sich gegen den Lord aufzubäumen und nun stand sie ihm ein weiteres Mal bei.

Harrys Geist bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, umschlang den kläglichen Rest den Voldemorts Person ausmachte und gegen die vereinten Kräfte konnte der Lord sich nicht mehr wehren. Harry spürte beinahe, wie der Körper, sein Körper, der, den Voldemort sich nur von seinem Blut geschaffen hat, ein zweites Mal starb und sich von dem Geist löste. Voldemorts Körper gab nach und sank leblos in sich zusammen, während Voldemorts Geist zu Harry hinunter glitt, doch sobald er in das Reich der Toten eintrat, sich in nichts auflöste.

Die Verbindung zerfiel augenblicklich, nichts blieb zurück, dass Voldemort einstmals ausgemacht hatte und mit ihm verebbte die unsagbare Macht, die Harry geholfen hatte und es wurde dunkel um ihn herum.

# - # - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - # - #

Ein Kommi noch von meiner beta zum Abschluss: Die Auflösung der Prophezeiungen: Das finde ich als Überschrift ein wenig mau, ich mein Simon, Harry und Voldy kratzen alle ab, da muss was Härteres her. „Das finale Massaker auf der Lichtung" „Die Rache des Wahnsinnigen"

Das war noch nicht das Ende! Es gibt noch ein kurzes Kapitel in den nächsten 3-5 Tagen, je nachdem wie schnell meine beta ist.


	28. Epilog

So und hier das versprochene letzte Kapitel! Gestern hat diese Seite gesponnen, sonst wäre es schon längst drin!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews:

mrsgaladriel: nein, noch nicht. Ich finde das neue Album ziemlich gut... ganz besonders der Kelch der Liebe und das Hohelied der Liebe und und und... eigentlich mag ich alle Alben von Lacrimosa.

wolverine: Wow... na dafür hast du jetzt nur noch schlappe 6 Seiten #grins#

Ulrike: #knuddel# schön wieder von die zu lesen, aber du hast recht, das Forum ist ziemlich unübersichtlich, auch wenn zwischenzeitlich ein Auror oder Mod aufgeräumt und ca 400 Leser Kommis gelöscht hat... Es ist immer noch mit über 1000 Beiträgen der längste Thread.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

Wenn alles schon gesagt ist  
Wenn nichts mehr übrig bleibt  
Dann schließe ich die Augen  
Und erzähle mir von dir  
Vom Himmel und von allen Engeln  
Und von deiner Menschlichkeit  
Ich spreche von der Macht der Liebe  
Und von mehr  
(Lacrimosa)

**Epilog **

Die Nacht war wieder hereingebrochen und es lag eine erdrückende Stille in der Luft. Es war noch keine zwei Tage her, seit Harry den dunklen Lord, oder der dunkle Lord Harry getötet hatte. Doch was spielte das für eine Rolle, beide waren tot. Der Tagesprophet brachte eine Schlagzeile nach der anderen und sprach in Harrys Fall von einem Märtyrertod, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit für den Auserwählten im Kampf gegen das Böse zu sterben. Die Zaubererwelt feierte Voldemorts Tod und einmal mehr hatte das Ministerium alle Hände zu tun, einige Ausschweifungen unwillkürlicher Magie vor der Muggelwelt geheim zu halten.

Hermine las alle Artikel, die sie darüber in verschiedenen Zeitungen fand, doch konnte sie sich von der allgemeinen Freude der Zaubererwelt nicht anstecken lassen. Zu tief saß der Schock zwei ihrer besten Freunde im Kampf verloren zu haben. Sie hatte noch immer unerträgliche Schmerzen bei jeder Bewegung, die sie ausführte. Das Ritual hatte stark an ihren Kräften gezerrt und kein Zaubertrank, den Mrs. Weasley zubereitete, konnte daran etwas ändern. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis alle Nachwirkungen verschwunden waren, aber sie war optimistisch genug, dass es besser werden würde. Schon einen Tag nach dem Kampf hatte sie sich ein Buch über Kleptorus-Rituale ausgeliehen, um all das zu verstehen, was mit ihr, den anderen Geiseln und Simon geschehen war.

Es war eine willkommene Ablenkung von dem Schmerz, der seelisch und körperlich auf ihr lastete. Hermine fand heraus, dass sie und die anderen während des Rituals als eine Art Puffer oder Umkehrer der Magie wirkten. Doch, wie genau Voldemort die weiße Macht der Steine umgekehrt hatte, konnte Hermine nicht herausfinden. Sie erinnerte sich nur daran, dass sie die unglaublich starke, dunkle Macht, die von der Lichtung ausging und einen eisernen, kaum zu brechenden Bann um das Pentagon legte, in jeder Faser ihres Körpers gespürt hatte. Auf ihrem Körper hatte ein schwerer Druck gelastet, als die beiden so unterschiedlichen Arten von Magie in ihr aufeinander trafen und ihre Seele beinahe zerrissen hatten

Voldemort hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen, auch die erst scheinbar willkürliche Wahl der Geiseln gab im Nachhinein einen Sinn. Es schien kein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Hermine, als Simons Freundin und Terry Boot, als Simons Halbbruder dafür herhalten mussten. Hermines Steinsäule verkörperte die Liebe, Terrys Stein die Treue, Owens Stein die Güte, der von Sally-Ann die Unschuld und Pavartis Steinsäule die Gerechtigkeit. Dem gegenüber verkörperten die vier Todesser und der Lord die Eigenschaften Schuld, Hass, Neid, Verrat und Intrige. Alles in Allem war die daraus resultierende Macht, die in dem Ritual in Simon wütete, stärker und grausamer als alles, was die weiße oder schwarze Magie alleine zustande gebracht hätte. Hermine hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Voldemort durch das Ritual um ein vielfaches mächtiger geworden wäre, dass er Harry ohne Wimpernzucken hätte töten können.

Hermine drängte die Gedanken an das Ritual und die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an Simon von sich und legte den Tagespropheten, dem sie gerade sowieso keine Beachtung schenkte, beiseite. Es war spät, der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und sein sanftes Licht schien durch das Fenster. Vage nahm Hermine Schritte wahr. Im Grimmauldplatz wurde kaum noch gesprochen, denn jeder schien alleine gegen die Trauer anzukämpfen und doch wenn man jemanden brauchte, war man nicht alleine.

„Hermine?", Mrs. Weasley schob vorsichtig die Tür auf und lugte durch den Türspalt in das dunkle Zimmer, „Professor Dumbledore ist gerade gekommen. Er möchte mit uns sprechen." Hermine nickte schwach und erhob sich so langsam wie möglich, um die Schmerzen in Schach zu halten. Der Schulleiter hatte sich seit dem Kampf nicht mehr blicken lassen. Er war zu sehr mit dem Ministerium beschäftigt und natürlich mussten in Hogwarts noch einige Dinge geregelt werden. Das Schuljahr wurde aufgrund der aktuellen Vorkommnisse früher beendet und die Schüler waren schon am heutigen Tag nach Hause zu ihren Familien geschickt worden.

In der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore etwas mehr über die mysteriösen Umstände von Voldemorts Tod wusste, betrat sie die sanft mit Kerzen erleuchtete Küche, wo bereits Lupin, Fred, George und Ron saßen. Mr. Weasley machte sich derweil mit einem ungeschickten Zauber die Mühe genügend Gläser auf den Tisch schweben zu lassen, wobei die Hälfte am Boden zu Bruch ging. Hermine hob, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ihren Zauberstab, reparierte die Gläser und stellte sie geschickt auf dem Tisch ab.

„Danke Hermine, … Haushaltszauber, waren leider noch nie meine Stärke", murmelte Mr. Weasley und bot Hermine einen Stuhl an. Mrs. Weasley kam kurz darauf mit Ginny hinzu. Ginny war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hatte sich, seit sie von Harrys Tod erfahren hatte, zurückgezogen und mit niemanden mehr gesprochen. Sie wollte nichts mehr essen, nichts trinken und starrte immerzu gegen die Wand vor ihrem Bett. Kein Aufmunterungszauber oder Trank hatte helfen können oder war nach wenigen Minuten aufgrund ihres desolaten Zustandes wieder unwirksam geworden.

Dumbledore füllte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Gläser mit golden schimmerndem Met. Der Schulleiter wirkte angespannt und murmelte undeutlich etwas von: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Albus, keiner muss sich hier die Schuld an Harrys Tod geben", wisperte Mrs. Weasley, „Er hat sich freiwillig dem Kampf gestellt und … und…" Mrs. Weasleys weitere Worte gingen in ihrem Schluchzen unter. Sie nestelte an ihrem Rock, wo sie aus einer ihrer unzähligen Taschen ein grellgelbes Taschentuch hervorzog und sich die Tränen damit abwischte.

„Das ist es auch nicht", wehrte Dumbledore ab, „Es ist die Prophezeiung; Ich hatte immer gehofft sie falsch zu deuten, doch innerlich wusste ich die ganzen Jahre über, das Harry und Voldemort zu eng miteinander verbunden waren, um nicht auch gemeinsam zu sterben." Alle Anwesenden starrten den Schulleiter unverständlich und mit fragenden Blicken an. Dumbledore seufzte, nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Glas und setzte dann wieder an.

„Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass Harry derjenige ist, der in der Lage wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen. Im genauen Wortlaut heißt es: Und der eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt." Es trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein. Hermine dachte angestrengt über den Satz nach, doch sie wollte keine genauen Schlüsse daraus ziehen, spürte aber einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

„Der erste Schluss den man daraus ziehen kann ist, dass entweder Harry Voldemort tötet; …oder umgekehrt, Voldemort Harry." Der Schulleiter seufzte und Hermine hatte erstmals den Eindruck einen ziemlich alten Mann vor sich zu haben. „doch ich habe nie dem zweiten Teil des Satzes große Bedeutung beigemessen, obwohl ich im Hinterkopf immer wusste was er bedeutet… ‚denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt.'" Dumbledore machte eine weitere Pause und schwenkte Gedanken verloren sein Glas. „Jetzt da alles vorbei ist, gewinnt dieser Satz an Bedeutung, denn es erscheint offensichtlich, dass beide sterben mussten. … Schon als Voldemort das erste Mal versucht hatte Harry zu töten, hatte er nicht nur die Narbe als offensichtliches Mal hinterlassen, sondern er übertrug zeitgleich ungewollt eine Reihe Fähigkeiten an den Jungen. So kam es das Harry Parsel sprach und recht bewandert in Legilimentik und Okklumentik war. Ebenso spürte Harry durch seine Narbe, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war, etwas plante oder besonderen Gefühlsschwankungen ausgesetzt war. Harry starb nicht durch den Todesfluch, weil dieser an Harry abprallte, Voldemort jedoch verlor seinen Körper.

Jahre später, am Ende des trimagischen Turniers, gelang es dem Lord seinen Körper Mithilfe von Harrys Blut wiederzuerlangen. Voldemort erlangte dabei jene Kraft, die Harry von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, den Schutz ihrer Liebe. Er konnte diese zwar nicht nutzen, oder sie gegen Harry einsetzten, doch sie wurden sich erneut ähnlicher. Sie waren ab dem Moment wieder völlig gleichwertige Gegner und der Priori Incantatem offenbarte ihnen, was ich schon lange vorher wusste, nämlich, dass Harry und Voldemort im Besitz von verschwisterten Zauberstäben waren. Beide sehr mächtig, beide, aus der gleichen Basis hergestellt." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, nahm noch einen Schluck Met, um die Lippen zu befeuchten. Hermine wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte, vieles davon wusste sie bereits, oder ob der Schulleiter nicht einfach laut dachte, um die versammelte Gruppe an seinem Gedankengang und Erklärungsversuchen teilhaben lassen wollte.

„Durch die Unterstützung von Mr. Lestrange lernte Harry seine Okklumentik und Legilimentik zu beherrschen. Harry wusste, wie gefährlich es war einem anderen Legilimentiker in die Gedanken zu schauen, und letztendlich kam es zu diesem Unfall, in dem Harry in Voldemorts Gedanken gefangen wurde. Doch Voldemort war nicht in der Lage Harry zu vernichten und Harry konnte noch immer, wenn auch nicht vollständig, er selbst sein. Am Ende hat Harry gelernt, die Beeinflussung des dunklen Lords zu kontrollieren und sich zum Teil dagegen auflehnen können. Allerdings hätte man sie, durch das gleichstarke Kräfteverhältnis, nie trennen können … Und … Ich vermute, dass mit der Zeit Harry und Voldemort sich immer ähnlicher geworden wären. Harry hätte gelernt den dunklen Lord im gleichen Maße zu beeinflussen, wie es umgekehrt schon der Fall gewesen war, was dazu geführt hätte, dass sie letztendlich zu einem Geist in zwei Körpern verschmolzen wären, die aber weder Harry noch Voldemort gewesen sei. … Aber das sind zum Glück nur Spekulationen." Es entstand ein eisernes Schweigen. Mrs. Weasley schniefte noch immer in ihr grellgelbes Taschentuch, welches inzwischen durchnässt war. Ginny starrte geistesabwesend auf die Tischkante und Hermine selbst fühlte sich wie betäubt. Irgendwie ergaben Dumbledores Wort Sinn, doch tröstend waren sie nicht.

„Weiß man inzwischen wie Harry es geschafft hat, V – Vol… Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu töten?", fragte Lupin leise Bedacht, um das Schweigen zu brechen, „ Ich meine, es gibt nach wie vor wilde Spekulationen in den Zeitungen, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere." Der Schulleiter schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Fakt ist, dass Harry von Voldemort mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet wurde. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt leider ein kleineres Duell mit einigen Todessern am Rande der Lichtung, so dass ich Harrys Tod nicht beobachten konnte, doch jeder bemerkte die plötzliche Dunkelheit, als der Priori Incantatem unterbrochen wurde. Als ich die Lichtung betrat, lag Voldemort bereits im Sterben. Er war unfähig noch irgendetwas zu tun und sein Augenlicht brach, als ich ihn erreichte. Ich spürte lediglich einen eisigen Wind, der über die Lichtung fegte und schließlich abbrach. Ich vermute, dass Harry ihn, wie auch immer, mit in das Reich der Toten genommen hat.

Voldemorts Körper fiel Augenblicke später in sich zusammen und ich denke es gibt keinen Zweifel an der Endgültigkeit seines Todes. Voldemorts Überreste wurden kurz untersucht und letztendlich noch auf der Lichtung verbrannt.

Harrys Leiche liegt noch immer im Ministerium, aber ich nehme an sie werden sie morgen noch freigeben, damit wir ihn in Godrics Hollow an der Seite seiner Eltern beerdigen können."

Hermine lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sie würden nie wieder mit ihm reden können und wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, wie er es geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu töten, diese Worte von Dumbledore schienen so endgültig. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wange und einige Momente später spürte sie, wie Ron sie zu sich in seine Arme zog. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner dunkelblauen Robe und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

# - # - #

Dumbledore war kurz nachdem sie alle ihre Gläser auf Harry und Simon gehoben hatten, um auf die einzigen Opfer die der Kampf gefordert hatte, zu trinken gegangen. Hermine spürte wieder den Klos im Hals, als die Sprache auf Simon gekommen war. Sein Tod war ihr sehr nahe gegangen und sein Ende hätte grausamer nicht sein können. Der Gedanke, dass es ihr nun nicht vergönnt war, gemeinsam mit ihm alt zu werden quälte sie, aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass sein Tod für ihn eine Erlösung gewesen war. Zu oft hatte er unter seinem Vampirdasein gelitten. Er durfte sie nicht lieben, wenn er nicht zu einer Gefahr für sie werden wollte und wie oft hatte er seinen Blutdurst unterdrücken müssen, um zu verhindern, dass sie wie er wurde?

Seine stetige Angst war, dass er eines Tages aufhörte „menschlich" zu sein, dass er sich mit dem Monster, welches in ihm steckte, arrangierte und sich damit anfreundete Menschen zu töten, um sein eigenes Leben zu erhalten.

Simon hatte bis zu seinem Tod seine Menschlichkeit bewahrt und nach jedem Mord Höllenqualen erlitten, weil er sein Gewissen nicht beruhigen konnte, doch wussten alle, dass dies nicht immer so geblieben wäre.

Er hatte sich für Hermine geopfert, sie versucht zu retten und im letzten Moment um Hilfe gefleht, damit das Kleptorus-Ritual unterbrochen wurde und Harry nicht dem sicheren Tod überließ.

Hermine versuchte einmal mehr sich selbst zu trösten, indem sie sich sagte, dass es wohl das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte und die Art, wie Simon gestorben war, für einen Vampir sicher die schmerzloseste aller möglichen Todesursachen gewesen war. Er war sofort tot gewesen. Seine Asche war jetzt in alle Winde verweht und nicht einmal ein Grab würde es geben, an dem sie ihre Trauer loswerden konnte. Ihr blieb nur der tröstliche Gedanke, dass ihr Simon in guter Erinnerung bleiben konnte und wollte sich nicht ausmalen was geschehen wäre, wenn der Vampir in ihm die Oberhand gewonnen hätte.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, als Ron sie anstieß und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sein Gesicht wirkte besorgt, aber er versuchte seinen Kummer zu überspielen und ein misslungenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Keiner brauchte ein Wort zu sagen, dafür kannten sie sich zu lange und zu gut. Hermine versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, wandte dann aber den Blick von ihm ab und versuchte angestrengt Fred und George zu beobachten, die eines der Gläser verhexten, dass es sich immer wieder von selbst auffüllte, doch was im Glas, erschien war eine klebrige milchige Masse.

# - # - #

Hermine trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, als sie zwei Tage nach Dumbledores Besuch in Begleitung der gesamten Weasleyfamilie nach Godrics Hollow apparierte. Der Friedhof auf dem man Harry beisetzen wollte, lag abseits des kleinen Ortes, der von der Sonne in einem phantastischen Licht erstrahlte. Das Wetter hätte nicht besser sein können. Die Luft war warm, aber nicht drückend, die Vögel zwitscherten und führten einen Hochzeitstanz um die Baumwipfel auf. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den kleinen beschaulichen Friedhof schweifen und folgte den Weasleys zu einer größeren Ansammlung von Zauberern, die um das ausgehobene Grab am Rande des Friedhofs standen. Die Zeitungen hatten die Beerdigung nicht angekündigt, so, dass nur geladene Gäste vor Ort waren. Hermine erkannte eine Reihe Schüler aus der DA und nahezu der gesamte Orden des Phönix hatte sich hier versammelt.

Am Rande abseits der Zauberer erkannte sie drei Personen, die zwar schwarz gekleidet waren, aber es nicht wagten näher, an das Grab und die davor stehende Menschenmenge heranzukommen. Sie wusste, dass es sich bei den drei Personen um Harrys einzig noch lebende Verwandte handelte. Ihre Gesichter waren schwer zu deuten. Grimmig betrachteten sie das ausgehobene Grab und den weißen Sarg, der einige Meter davor aufgebahrt war. Hermine vermutete, dass sie nicht wirklich freiwillig gekommen waren, um ihrem Neffen die letzte Ehre zu erteilen und sicher froh waren, wenn ihre Anwesenheitspflicht alsbald zu Ende war.

Hermine blieb mit Ginny und Ron ebenfalls abseits der Menschenansammlung stehen. Die Rede von Dumbledore war daher kaum zu verstehen und die Versuche zu lauschen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Hagrid vor ihnen anfing ein riesiges grün rot kariertes Taschentuch, nass zu heulen. Die Rede war nun beendet und Lupin, Tonks und Mr. Weasley traten aus der Menge hervor. Vielleicht hatte Hermine erwartet, dass diese, wie die Muggel den Sarg zu dem Grab tragen würden, doch sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den weißen Sarg, der wie auf einem Regenbogen getragen ein Stück vom Boden empor gehoben wurde und sanft über einen Strom aus rot, gelb, grün, lila und blauen Licht langsam in das Grab hinab geleitet wurde. Der Regenbogen erhob sich im Anschluss hoch über den Friedhof, während Dumbledore mit einem Zauber, die Erde auf den Sarg fallen ließ und dabei noch einige tröstende Worte an die Anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen richtete.

Der Regenbogen verblasste nur langsam und schließlich bewegte sich die Menschenmenge in einer geordneten Schlange an dem Grab vorbei. Hermine, Ron und Ginny, die die ganze Zeit über geweint hatte, schlossen sich ihnen an. Allmählich näherten sie sich dem Grab und Hermine erkannte wie einige der Zauberer stehen blieben, ihren Zauberstab auf das Stückchen Erde richteten und verschiedene Blumen auf das Grab pflanzten.

Und auch Hermine blieb einen Augenblick starr stehen, als sie das frische Grab erreichte. Sie betrachtete den marmornen Grabstein, auf dem die verblassten Namen von Harrys Eltern standen und nun mit goldener Schrift auch Harrys Name eingraviert war, dann zog sie zögernd ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Ihr Blick war von ihren Tränen verschwommen und doch schaffte sie es einige Lilien auf dem Grab wachsen zu lassen, bevor sie Ginny den Vortritt gab. Harrys Freundin weinte bitterlich, als sie am Rand in die Knie ging. Unschlüssig betrachtete Hermine ihre Freundin und kniete schließlich neben ihr nieder. Sie wünschte sich tröstliche Worte zu finden, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sondern ließ ein Taschentuch aus dem Nichts erscheinen und gab es ihr. Ginny wischte sich die Augen trocken und noch immer schluchzend zog auch sie ihren Zauberstab.

Die Rosen, die ihrem Zauberstab entwichen, leuchteten in allen Farben, wie zuvor der Regenbogen und das Grün schlängelte sich an dem weißen Grabstein empor. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, lächelte Ginny zu und zog sie sanft wieder auf die Beine, um sich der großen Runde der Zauberer und Hexen anzuschließen, die sich unweit des Grabes versammelt hatten. Jemand drückte ihnen ein Glas in die Hand, in dem sich eine sanft schimmernde, grüne Flüssigkeit befand. Hermine nahm ihres geistesabwesend entgegen und erst als sich der Kreis schloss und alle mit einem Glas ausgestattet waren, erhob Dumbledore sein Glas und murmelte:

„Auf Harry Potter." Die übrigen Gäste taten es ihm gleich und vorsichtig nippte Hermine an ihrem Glas. Es schmeckt unerklärlich süß, nach Himbeeren und Schokolade und sie konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie dieses Getränk als Simons Verwirrungstrank identifizierte.

# - # - # - # - # - # - THE END - # - # - # - # - # - #

So vielen Dank an die vielen Leser für ihre Reviews und ihr Durchhaltevermögen (ein riesiges Lob an mrsgaladriel, meine anscheinend treueste Leserin) und ein ganz dickes Knuddel an alle die mich in den letzten Monaten so kräftig unterstützt haben... nicht zuletzt auch Aoife/Sqibby fürs beta lesen und Raven217, die mir immer mit Rat zur Seite gestanden hat.

Jetzt noch zwei allerletzte Kommis von meiner beta:

Sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen wäre mit ihm gemeinsam alt zu werden ja…**hat der tod des einen so an sich, how about : Der Gedanke, dass es ihr nun nicht vergönnt war, gemeinsam **(hold it: Vampire altern?) **mit ihm alt zu werden quälte sie**.

Harrys Leiche liegt noch immer im Ministerium, aber ich denke **weißt, Dumby sollte mal aufhören zu denken, und andere ran lassen. Wie wärs mit: vermuten: nehme an,…**


End file.
